Lost in your voice
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Cuando Wei Yuan (con nombre de cortesía "Lan SiZhui", y ¿no era anticuado usar nombres de cortesía en pleno 2019?) escuchó ese cover por accidente, no esperaba esta situación. No podía creer que tuviera aquel lado fanboy tan... intenso. Seguramente fue culpa de su papá. Pero la voz de ese muchacho tenía algo que hacía vibrar sus sentidos.
1. 1:31 am (o pm)

Lan Yuan había decidido ir a hacer las compras ese día. Eran las una de la tarde cuando estaba retornando a su hogar, mientras vestía pantalones oscuros y una playera blanca con algún logo que siempre olvidaba, pero que sería tan fácil como mirar su prenda y reconocer el estampado. Ese día era el primero de tantos del otoño que venía entre ventiscas, tormentas, lloviznas y cosas demás que no solía entender, pero respetaba.

La naturaleza era tan dulce que a veces temía que le atacara por la espalda. SiZhui suspiró pensando en que hacía frío, y que definitivamente los exámenes lo dejaban absurdamente desgastado. No era naturalmente listo, siempre estudiaba, tenía rápido entendimiento, que era completamente diferente a ser inteligente. Es por ello que su primer lugar en los exámenes era totalmente merecido.

Sus padres, sin embargo, estaban preocupados por su futuro. Al ser bueno en todo, no había algo que llenara particularmente al muchacho, excepto componer música, y eso era realmente su pasatiempo. Yuan era de esos que pensaba ávidamente que si conviertes tu pasión en un trabajo, estás perdido.

Un viento frío repentinamente erizó los vellos de sus brazos, y movió un poco sus gafas redondas, provocando que con el dedo índice, las acomodara nuevamente. Había un clima gélido, las nubes grises decoraban el cielo, y la calle amplia se veía interminable. Estaba solo a una cuadra de distancia, podía incluso recordar la cantidad de pasos que daría hasta su morada.

SiZhui repentinamente estornudó, y se regañó a sí mismo bajo su nombre de cortesía. Recordó entonces que, de hecho, incluso su apellido en el nombre de cortesía era diferente al de nacimiento, debido a la influencia de su padre. Sin embargo, amaba muchísimo a sus dos padres, por lo que no había queja alguna realmente.

Pasó por fuera de una de las casas más ruidosas del barrio. La chica que vivía allí siempre tenía luces destellando, ruidos extraños, e incluso a veces se escuchaban sus gritos. Como nunca fue algo demasiado preocupante, Yuan no se inmiscuía, pero ¿cuál era la manía de la chica por escuchar música a todo volumen, perturbando la serenidad de todos?

Eso siempre había sido una duda.

Repentinamente escuchó el sonido de un piano en aquel amplificador que la dueña de esa casa siempre tenía prendido.

"Aún no puedo creerlo,

cuando abro mis ojos no estás a mi lado."

Una voz grave se escuchó iniciar. SiZhui prestó atención a la letra, pero definitivamente no entendía ni media palabra del idioma. Sólo comprendía que era coreano, algo que definitivamente no dominaba mucho. Sin embargo, siguió prestando atención, quizás porque el asfalto se sentía frío, o porque no quería llegar a su casa. Cualquiera fuera el motivo, realmente se sentía brevemente hipnotizado por la voz vibrante del vocalista masculino que pronunciaba las sílabas que siguieron.

"Es difícil porque recuerdos de aquel entonces volvieron a mi cabeza"

Sentía que aunque no comprendía mucho lo que decía la canción, realmente su pulso se aceleraba. El chico mantenía los sostenidos limpiamente, y utilizaba una voz de cabeza admirable, ni siquiera SiZhui podría quejarse de lo limpia que se ejecutaba la acción. Tan pulcra que sintió curiosidad.

Cuando la siguiente línea de la canción sonó, se permitió analizar la melodía de fondo en esos pocos segundos que transcurrieron.

Su estómago revoloteó de una manera inexplicable cuando hubo cambio de voz. Una voz dulce, masculina y sin embargo tan suave, cálida, elegante, había comenzado a sonar, y SiZhui sintió un vértigo inexplicable que volvía gelatinosas sus piernas, y aceleraba su pulso.

Sonrió ante la sensación extraña que incluso su esófago pareció gestar.

"Aunque intente borrarlos es doloroso para mí.

Siempre estoy encerrado entre nuestros recuerdos".

Dio una respiración profunda, sintiendo que sus brazos se entumecían. Incluso su caminar había cesado para envolverse mejor en esa melodiosa voz, ¿quién? ¿quién era el dueño de semejante vibrar? Sentía la impetuosa necesidad de saberlo en ese momento.

Nunca le había pasado sentir una vorágine por algo tan sencillo como una dulce voz en un sintetizador, ni sentir sus sentidos vibrar con algo tan escaso como una voz dulce. Menos una voz masculina.

"Aunque esté agotado, sigo buscando rastros de ti."

Escuchó un alto que seguramente habría hecho una que otra gárgara originalmente, sin embargo, en esa voz masculina sonaba fascinante, y sencillamente no podía describir para nada esa sensación celestial que estaba entumeciendo sus sentidos.

Era un ángel. Un ángel estaba sonando en la casa de una completa desconocida y le había dejado completamente indefenso y a su merced, llevándolo a esa experiencia religiosa.

"Tienes que estar bien,

No debes hacerte daño,Nunca pierdas tu sonrisa"

A pesar de que no se había unido una nueva voz, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus oídos se maravillaron tanto sólo detectando ese timbre de voz? ¿Por qué se sentía repentinamente tan maravillado, hiperventilado, y anonadado?

Nunca había esperado encontrar la perfección así, tan e la nada, un día frío de otoño cuando sus sentidos ya parecían congelarse ante todo, y sin embargo, el sol escampaba ligerito entre las nubes.

"Si las cosas se vuelven difíciles, puedes volver a mí.

Siempre estaré aquí para ti,

nunca me iré. Te esperaré"

Estaba seguro de que oía una canción de desamor. Lo sabía, por algún motivo la vibra que emitía era deprimente, y sin embargo calaba, llegaba profundamente al corazón de Yuan a pesar de no entender muchísimo de ella.

No era anormal escuchar algo de k-pop por los alrededores, puesto que las señoritas eran realmente admiradoras de aquel género, pero incluso antes había intentado escuchar a las bandas más populares y no hubo caso, no pudo, su corazón no había latido, no de ese modo por alguna de las "boy bands" que alteraban las hormonas de las muchachas.

Siguió poniendo atención a la letra, maravillándose con el arreglo musical, siempre detectando cosas hermosas, unas tras otras. Su pecho se hinchaba cuando sentía que pronto vendría esa voz tan celestial. Claramente, a la mitad del coro se había unido el chico de voz más grave, y si bien su voz era maravillosa, no pudo hacer estremecer el pecho de SiZhui, no del modo en el que la voz más dulce lo conseguía instantáneamente.

Repentinamente había recordado que estaba de pie en la calle, fuera de una casa siempre ruidosa, mientras sostenía las compras y los vehículos seguían fluyendo. Se apartó de la vía de tránsito para acercarse más a la casa, y apoyar su espalda en la muralla exterior, acomodándose entonces para seguir apreciando la canción.

Siguió deleitándose con la voz del muchacho que, al final, añadió un sostenido y se robó otro latido del corazón de Yuan. Y no entendía, ¿No iba sólo a comprar cosas para el almuerzo? ¿Cómo había terminado envuelto en aquella situación tan vergonzosa? ¡Él definitivamente no era así! ¡no estaba en su manera de ser espiar en casas ajenas! sobretodo por las ancestrales reglas de su familia que incluso en el siglo veintiuno seguían vigentes.

"Siempre estoy encerrado entre nuestros recuerdos,

aunque esté agotado, sigo buscando rastros de ti"

La voz repentinamente se había ido, y quedaba la del chico de voz más grave. ¿Que podía hacer? No quería distinguirlos así, quería nombres, los necesitaba tanto. Por su paz mental y los latidos de su corazón que exigían entender cómo era posible alterarse tanto con esas ondas sonoras. Se frustraba muchísimo.

"Tienes que estar bien,

No debes hacerte daño,

Nunca pierdas tu sonrisa.

Si las cosas se vuelven difíciles, puedes volver a mí"

Cuando la voz del muchacho que había robado un par de latidos se volvió a oír, le preocupó un poco todo, pero sabía que podía tener paz. Nada pasaría por admirar la voz de un hombre, de un chico al que seguramente nunca en su vida volvería a oír, ¿no?

Repentinamente sintió temor de no volver a experimentar esas sensaciones agradables que habían sacudido su cuerpo de la nada. Si tan sólo pudiera saber el nombre del grupo, o siquiera el de la canción... Quizás todo sería más sencillo.

Sin embargo, de pronto tuvo un peso en su corazón que no pudo atribuir a nada en específico.

"Por ti todo ha cambiado,

no te tengo,

no hay nada que pueda hacer, no puedo olvidarte"

Las palabras se deslizaron tranquilamente por los oídos de Wei Yuan. Una ternura inexplicable se instauró en sus entrañas mientras escuchaba al chico de voz grave, pero no era el chico, no era ese chico que le había hecho temblar el mundo, que había desmoronado sus defensas hasta convertirlo en el desastre andante que en ese momento era, tan denso, preocupado por un par de palabras que siguieran fluyendo.

Sentía tanto dolor. A pesar de que no entendía demasiado las palabras de la canción, sentía que la composición era magnífica, e incluso la escala en la que estaba construida era perfecta. Notó, sin embargo, que parecía una adaptación, pues no era la original.

Esa no era la verdadera escala en la que la canción se desarrollaba, ¿No?

"No importa cuánto intente,

te sigues alejando de mí,

y nuevamente sólo me queda creer que vas a volver"

La voz del chico estremeció nuevamente su ser, cortó su respiración. Ya era ligeramente preocupante por varios motivos, entre ellos el hecho de que sentía que en cualquier momento moriría. No podía conjurar un pensamiento estable, fijo, ni siquiera podía exteriorizar lo que sentía.

Sólo sabía que cada vez que esa voz sonaba, su garganta se ceñía en sí misma, su estómago se retorcía, e incluso sus entrañas parecían volverse distintas. Ese chico tenía algo, algo que SiZhui no podía describir. Eso era sumamente frustrante, si tenía que acaso admitirlo.

Suspiró antes de escuchar atentamente lo que seguía, aún cuando no comprendía muchísimo de eso.

"Vuelve por favor,

No importa cuánto tiempo tardes.

Vuelve a mí,

no quiero dejarte ir"

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí detenido? ¿Dos, tres minutos tal vez? ¿Por qué sentía que llevaba más, y que suavemente las notas se colaban en su existencia como si realmente no hubiera algo más en el mundo que sólo su timbre vocal? Sobretodo por esa voz tan etérea que realmente lo alteraba al punto de tenerle ahí, de alterarle, de sujetarse contra una pared para no fallar en su agarre.

Esos chicos eran talentosos. Incluso parecía que uno tenía más habilidades para el canto que el otro, y aún así, ambos tenían su lugar en la lírica, mientras degustaban cada sílaba y se deslizaban de sus lenguas como si realmente fueran tan exquisitas, tan pronunciables y claras.

"Tienes que estar bien,

No debes hacerte daño,

Nunca pierdas tu sonrisa.

Si las cosas se vuelven difíciles, puedes volver a mí"

Cuando esa voz resonó nuevamente, sintió tanta serenidad. Cerró sus ojos, esta vez envolviéndose en la calidez curiosa que estaba ahí, irreconocible para él y sin embargo tan palpable. Como si realmente hubiera muerto y esa fuera su nenia de despedida.

Entonces, la muerte no parecía tan mala opción después del cambio de voces en el coro que reveló su favorita. Ahora parecía distinguirlos por timbre con más claridad y facilidad, y aunque aquello fuera un gran trabajo que no requería de mucho esfuerzo, todavía estaba allí.

Tan impresionado e irreconocible consigo mismo que se sentía ligeramente frustrado por no conocerse tan bien. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? ¿que se entretuvo escuchando música en casa de una total desconocida mientras pensaba en lo bella que sonaba la voz más fina y dulce?

Quizás su padre WangJi lo entendería, pero su papá Wei WuXian era alguien terco, al que debías demostrarle ser superior en algo para entonces invertir tu tiempo en ello, y definitivamente no podía llegar a casa y revelar que repentinamente se había estremecido por un par de vibratos y falsetes que escuchó en la calle, a escondidas de la vecina que definitivamente nunca había cruzado palabra con SiZhui.

"Qué maravilloso ejemplo Lan estaba dando.

Siempre estaré aquí para ti,

nunca me iré,

Te esperaré"

Cuando las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas, se dio cuenta de algo que quizás no había estimado antes: la canción terminaría, y entonces ahí moriría su felicidad, su momento de plenitud, ahí moriría la magia que había hecho latir su corazón, porque por ahora sólo tenía el ritmo en sus labios, y un par de sílabas que había logrado memorizar y entender.

Pero más nada. No podía entender qué hacer con todo eso que sentía en ese momento, pues la voz que tanto le había... perturbado, estaba ahí, pronunciando sus últimos fonemas.

Inmediatamente después de ello, sonó la voz grave del otro chico, pronunciando un inconfundible "te esperaré", para luego acabar escuchando los gritos chillones de su vecina, y notar que efectivamente, la canción había terminado.

Así tan sencillo como había comenzado, SiZhui tuvo que despedirse de la voz más bonita que alguna vez en su vida escuchó, y sin embargo, a sus pies les costó muchísimo iniciar la caminata que lo alejaría de la vivienda.

Suspiró cuando vislumbró su casa a la distancia. El momento anterior se había sentido tan vívido, tan... Mágico. Todavía no podía creer que estaba tan perdido por una voz que nunca volvería a escuchar, ya que sabía claramente que las radios estatales rara vez hacían sonar k-pop en sus sintonías. Sin embargo, se quedó la última sílaba amarga entre sus labios, que era degustada cuidadosamente por la lengua inquieta que tenía.

"Te esperaré" había dicho, y sentía que era algo que por algún motivo fue dicho para él. Al llegar a su casa, ingresó por la puerta, viendo inmediatamente la silueta de su papá saltar encima de él.

-¡Lan SiZhui! —Exclamó, y sabía que su papá solo le decía así cuando lo regañaba—, ¡Estábamos preocupados! ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó.

¿Cómo le diría que no estaba bien porque acababa de perder la voz más bonita de la existencia? Tampoco tenía permitido mentir, sin embargo, se quedó allí, con la información entre la boca, por si algo podía hacer y evitaba así sufrir mucho. Escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza el timbre de voz del muchacho que había alterado su pulso, y algo dentro de él se estremeció, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era esa curiosidad?

Él necesitaba saber quién era el chico de la voz dulce que cantaba en esa canción que jamás en la vida pensó oír. Se rió un poco cuando pensó en lo "intenso" que sonaba en su cabeza aquel pensamiento.

La risa sin embargo no quedó en su interior y brotó de sus labios tan naturalmente como las flores en medio de la primavera.

-Sí, papá. —Respondió SiZhui, viendo el rostro perplejo de su padre ante la risa tan repentina, y su voz risueña que salía de él—, estoy bien, digo está bien, ¡Es decir! —Volvió a reír cuando esa voz siguió sonando en su cabeza naturalmente, como si realmente no hubiera alguna otra que le gustara tanto a SiZhui.

Es que de hecho no había otra que SiZhui amara tanto. Y eso le causaba gracia.

-Todo está bien. —Finalizó, mientras movía la cabeza negando y sonreía al mismo tiempo—, iré a mi cuarto, ¿Sí? —Evitó con respeto a su papá, mientras reverenciaba ligeramente a su padre que había llegado a la entrada por todo el ruido.

-Padre... —SiZhui saludó, sin embargo sus mejillas se colorearon. ¿Tal vez sus papás sabían algo...?

-¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó su padre, mientras su papá aún no salía de la estupefacción.

-Eh... ¿Han escuchado algo sobre chicos que cantan k-pop? —Preguntó ligeramente avergonzado de hacer esa pregunta.

Un silencio se instauró en el sitio, mientras su papá abría enormemente sus ojos con entusiasmo.

-¡Y-Yo sí! —Respondió Wei Wuxian, y SiZhui sintió que lo esperaba de todos menos de él.

Suspiró cuando lo vio escondiéndose tras su padre, y lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Conoces algunos grupos? —Preguntó, sintiendo la necesidad de gritar repentinamente ante la idea de que su papá conociera a la banda.

-¡Sí! —Respondió algo más entusiasta y le causó ternura— cántame la canción y podré ayudarte.

Repentinamente hubo mucho silencio en esa sala de estar.

-Eh... Oh, era algo como "laralalala, laralaralala"... —Cantó Yuan, o más bien tarareó ante la mirada atónita de su papá.

Otro silencio se adueñó del lugar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que... no recuerdas la letra? —Preguntó algo asombrado, saliendo de su refugio tras Lan WangJi—, A-Yuan, eso no es normal en ti, ¿Seguro estás bien? —Se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa que le indicaba diversión, ¿qué le era tan divertido a su papá? ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

-Eso es precisamente lo que digo, papá. —Respondió tranquilamente—, no recuerdo ni siquiera el nombre de la canción, y quisiera saber si puedes ayudarme a conseguirlo. —Su papá entonces lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación, llamando la atención de SiZhui con este gesto apenas entraron a la alcoba del muchacho, tomaban la computadora y Yuan se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó, mientras veía como Wei Wuxian se sentaba a su lado, y acomodaba la laptop.

-Bueno, conozco la canción que tarareas, pero no creo que sea la versión que buscas... —Murmuró, mientras abría el computador, introducía la contraseña e iba directo a la pestaña en el buscador.

Inmediatamente, Yuan vio cómo tecleaba "1:31 AM" en el canal streaming, y nota que efectivamente, el resultado reveló un tema popular del grupo surcoreano "Got7", grupo que SiZhui sabe, ha oído alguna vez. Cuando su padre comienza a reproducir la canción, ¡es esa! ¡es la misma canción! Y una sensación agradable recorre su cuerpo, ese escalofrío de recordar la dulce voz del muchacho que había estremecido su cuerpo con un par de altos que estaba seguro, no olvidaría.

Sin embargo, no eran las mismas voces...

-¿Quiénes son? —Pregunta Yuan curiosamente, mientras su padre pausa la reproducción y suspira resuelto.

-Choi Youngjae y Llm Jaebum, vocales del grupo Got7, A-Yuan. —Dice con una voz dulce y paciente—, deduzco que esta es la canción pero... ¿son ellos a quienes buscas? —Preguntó.

-No. —Respondió seguro e inmediatamente—, ellos cantan precioso pero... No son a quien busco. Sin embargo ¡esa es la canción!

Su padre suspiró, y comenzó a teclear otro poco, cuando vio que al nombre de la canción le sumó la palabra "cover" y aparecieron muchos vídeos de otras personas.

-La otra opción es revisar los covers pero... ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo? No es por desanimarte, pero tiene muchos. —Habló su papá, logrando que SiZhui comenzara a dudar, ¿Y si no lo encontraba?

No quería rendirse.

-¡Buscaré! —Comentó, mientras le quitaba el computador a su padre y lo acomodaba sobre sus muslos—, ¡Encontraré ese cover! —Clamó decidido.

-Te deseo suerte, pero... siempre hay otra opción, ¿sabes? —Añadió cantarín, mientras se levantaba—, puedes hablar con la persona de la casa donde escuchaste la canción. Tienes buena memoria, seguramente recuerdas dónde la oíste. —Y guiñó su ojo, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

De hecho, la idea no sonaba nada mal... Pero ¡No! Debía ser persistente y encontrarlo por sí mismo, ¡sobretodo por la vergüenza! ¿cómo iba a ir a casa de la muchacha y sencillamente admitir que había estado "espiando" lo que oía?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió lleno con algo que no fuera el estudio o sus ganas de enorgullecer a sus padres. Por primera vez se había sentido con el impulso de encontrar algo para él, por él, sin que alguien interfiriese en su misión.

Como pudo, suspiró y cliqueó el primer enlace, encontrándose con una versión muy linda. La chica tenía una forma angelical de cantar, pero... Era una chica. Él había escuchado a dos chicos, así que ese no era el cover.

En realidad, estuvo así toda la tarde. Cover tras cover, incluso había versiones en inglés que le gustaron muchísimo, pero ninguno tenía esa voz celestial, ninguno eran "él", por lo que podía sentirse completamente frustrado.

¿Y si sólo lo olvidaba? Encontrar una versión exacta entre tantas era sumamente difícil, y él lo sabía. Por cada "click" su esperanza desvanecía un poco, ¿qué podía hacer? Incluso si ingresaba un fragmento de la letra, sólo lo llevaría a la canción original. Ya llevaba bastantes horas ahí, y sabía que no lo hallaría.

Tal vez lo mejor era olvidarlo. Bajo ese pensamiento, decidió cerrar la computadora, en un suspiro que incluso su padre cuestionó calladamente cuando llegó al cuarto.

-¿Estás bien? —Había preguntado, pero la verdad, Yuan no podía mentirle.

-Me siento frustrado. Sólo es eso, no te preocupes. —Sonrió hacia su padre para calmarlo—, a veces las cosas no resultan bien pero, ¿por qué martirizarnos? Era sólo... —Tragó pesado antes de continuar—, una voz. Un chico. Sólo eso. No es tan importante.

Su padre hizo una mueca de inconformidad ante esa aseveración y Yuan entonces se deprimió. Incluso esa realidad parecía falsa y amarga una vez que escapó de sus labios. Así, pasaron tres días entre oír música clásica para olvidar la letanía celestial que alguna vez llegó a sus oídos, y familiarizarse con algo de k-pop, para darse un consuelo.

La canción seguía en su lista de reproducción, muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo dejándola en "repetición", y se pasaba horas maltrechas entre algún libro de teoría literaria, y la música de fondo en sus audífonos que no le permitían concentrarse.

Él sabía que estaba obsesionado, que no podía dejar de escuchar la versión original de esa melodía debido a que, en su interior, rezaba por encontrar la voz que había perdido, «en la que se había perdido», pero no. La voz no estaba y él sabía que, por como iban las cosas, no estaría pronto a su alcance.

Cuando la canción llegaba al coro cada vez que la oía, le causaba un lío interno, ¿por qué? ¿por qué sencillamente sentía... tanto? ¡Era sólo música!

Música que por unos segundos rompió la monocromática realidad que tenía, tinturando sus días de algún alegre color azulado, desconocido por algún motivo.

Y entonces, un buen día, algo dentro suyo perdió toda la esperanza. Ya era un mes donde la canción seguía reproduciéndose, y parecía que incluso se le escurrió de entre los dedos. Era tan sencillo como tocar un timbre, ir hacia una puerta, preguntar el nombre y dejar de carcomerse la cabeza entre tanto dolor y tanta angustia, ¿por qué se lo tomaba tan personal?

Porque repentinamente era una luz, una luz a la que se negaba a renunciar.

-¡A-Yuan! —Llamó una vez su padre, un día viernes, a las una de la tarde—, ve por las cosas del almuerzo. —Pidió, mientras se acercaba a él, y acariciaba su cabello—, ¿Has encontrado algo el día de hoy? —Cuestionó, mientras Yuan tomaba una de las bolsas de género que estaba sobre la mesa, y la doblaba para guardarla en su bolsillo.

-No, papá. —Respondió, mientras exhalaba ruidosamente—, y ya me rendí. La versión original también es linda, ¿sabes?

-Pero no puedes encontrar la magia del chico que estaba en la que oíste. —Completó su papá, sabiendo que eso haría reír ligeramente a SiZhui.

-Sí.

-Tuviste un enamoramiento a primer oído, eso es peligroso, A-Yuan. —Rió su papá, y Yuan se le sumó a la carcajada—, sabes cómo acaban esas cosas.

-Pues no estaría mal si acaba como acabó lo tuyo. Te casaste con el hombre del que te enamoraste a primer oído. —Yuan agregó, y entonces su papá se sonrojó violentamente, pidiendo algo de clemencia mientras llevaba su dedo índice a los labios.

-¡Por favor, A-Yuan! ¡No le digas! Es algo que sólo te conté a ti. Sabes eso. —Reprochó risueño—, no todas las cosas acaban bien, y no todas acaban mal. Cada una tiene su polaridad. Por eso debes estar tranquilo. No quiero que pasen cosas malas, o estés eternamente deprimido por no encontrar al chico...

Yuan sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida de la casa.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Había dicho, mientras se ponía sus audífonos y salía de casa—, vuelvo pronto.

Comenzó a correr cuando su estómago se sintió apretado. Estaba pasando por fuera de la casa roja, la dichosa casa donde siempre había música, pero esta vez no sonaba la voz angelical, ni el chico de voz grave que le había agradado.

No había felicidad en ese hogar que fuera compartida con él. Cuando llegó a la tienda, pidió las cosas de la lista que siempre compraba, conversó un poco con la dependienta de la tienda, y se despidió de ella, saliendo en dirección a su casa.

Caminó con calma, con lentitud, subiendo el volumen de la música, sin embargo, sacando uno de los audífonos de su oído, para poder escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A lo lejos, observó aquella casa. Redujo la velocidad a la que iba. ¿Y si sólo preguntaba? ¿Y si sencillamente tocaba el timbre? ¿Perdería algo acaso? ¡Quizás le ayudarían con esa tortura que a diario magullaba su cabeza, y perforaba su pecho!

La duda casi a diario lo mataba internamente, y sentía que comenzaba a olvidar el timbre de voz del muchacho que había hecho latir su corazón.

Para cuando lo notó, ya estaba frente a la casa. Se detuvo tratando de respirar. Ahí estaba su posibilidad, ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Qué había en la situación, que le evitaba dar ese último paso?

Quizás temía. Era algo tan importante para él, que quizás todo se arruinaría. ¿Y si no era tan lindo como solía recordarlo? ¿Y si perdía lo único a lo que se había estado aferrando por semanas?

Iba a comenzar a alejarse, cuando repentinamente escuchó la interferencia del amplificador, y su cuerpo sintió una vibración cuando escuchó lo que se transmitió.

«Without a cause!»

Música. Ante esa línea simple, notó quién era y no prestó atención a más. Nada más. La melodía se colaba entre sus oídos, mezclándose con la canción en "repetición", mientras de fondo ya no oía nada, sólo el latido de su corazón frenético, y su respiración errática al notarlo.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta. Ya había tocado la puerta. Comenzó a sentirse impaciente, sus pies iban a un ritmo inestable tratando de calmar su pulso, y estaba funcionando, reducía sus nervios.

La música cesó y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hola! —Saludó una chica, algo baja, con ojos claros, un par de gafas, y de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Hola, soy Lan SiZhui! ¡Wei Yuan! —Habló veloz, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire—, hace algún tiempo, escuché fuera de tu casa por casualidad un cover de "1:31 am" de Got7.

Los ojos de la chica repentinamente brillaron, mientras su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! —Respondió alegre—, ¿Qué sucede con eso?

Lan SiZhui tomó aire hondamente, tratando de formular la oración, o más bien, re-formularla, porque todo lo que había dicho anteriormente no era ni por asomo lo que realmente quería preguntar.

-¿Podrías, por favor, decirme quiénes lo interpretaban?

Nada más. No hubo nada más que su reproductor aún sonando, y los nervios ante la respuesta de la muchacha, que había pausado su propia canción.


	2. Mr. affection

SiZhui podía sentir su corazón latir en sus oídos a un tierno compás veloz, por eso temía. La muchacha sonreía alegre ante él, no parecía desconfiada o asqueada por saber que un chico había estado oyendo casualmente algo hace tiempo, y preguntó un mes después.

¿Siquiera sabría que SiZhui estuvo muriendo un mes por los nervios?

-¿Quieres... saber sobre los que crearon el cover? -La chica alzó la ceja una vez que vio el rostro de SiZhui, seguramente habría visto desesperación en ello, y ¿Cómo no? ¡Era un total desconocido pidiendo por aquello! ¡Un desconocido que llegó a su puerta casualmente!

Cerró los ojos con resignación. Repentinamente escuchó la risa a carcajadas de la chica más bajita que él, y SiZhui, en respuesta a esto, ladeó su cabeza, sin entender, mientras sus cortos cabellos lisos se deslizaban en la misma dirección que su rostro, y sus gafas resbalaban un poco por el puente de su nariz, acomodándolos con el dedo índice en un acto reflejo.

-¡Así que el chico guapo de la cuadra ha venido precisamente por el grupo que me gusta! -Rió la chica en una carcajada burlona que Yuan identificó, iba sin malicia alguna-, ¡Esto es algo como "destino"! O eso diría Xue Yang... -Comenzó a divagar, murmurando lo último.

Seguramente había olvidado a Yuan entre todos esos pensamientos errantes y exteriorizados.

-¿Perdón? -Se disculpó, aunque realmente le sabía extraño hacer aquello; sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero ¿por qué sentía que sí?

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención ignorarte, pero debes admitir que esto es muy de fanfiction, Mhh. -La chica de nombre desconocido llevó sus manos a su barbilla en forma pensativa, y sonrió-, pero ¡Felizmente te respondo! De hecho, eres alguien conocido por la calle, ya que eres tan guapo~. -Ante la mención de eso, Yuan se sonrojó enormemente ¡esa chica era abruptamente sincera, y no sabía si podía soportar eso!

-Eh... ¿Gracias? -Respondió algo tímido, llevando su dedo índice a su rostro y rascaba incómodamente su mejilla.

-¡Entra, entra! -Bramó la chica con emoción, mientras tomaba su muñeca, y la bolsa de tela que llevaba Yuan entre sus manos se mecía frenéticamente por los movimientos de la muchacha.

-¡Soy un desconocido, eso es algo inmoral! -Gritó Yuan en un acto de defensa, mientras sentía mucho miedo ¡No sabía cómo luciría ante el resto en ese momento!

-Vale, somos desconocidos. -La chica lo soltó y entornó los ojos, chasqueando un poco la lengua en señal de disgusto-, soy Qing. Puedes llamarme A-Qing y no tendré queja alguna porque santos dioses, eres el primer hombre, no ¡primera persona! Que llega a la puerta de mi casa preguntando por ZhenLingYi, ¿y me pides que no te deje entrar? -Dijo rápidamente, sin embargo, SiZhui no entendió media palabra.

-¿Está bien que entre? -Preguntó en confirmación, tímidamente, mientras miraba el interior de la puerta con curiosidad.

-¡No te habría invitado si estuviera mal! ¿Sabes? -Dijo la muchacha con voz hastiada, mientras lo tomaba de una muñeca y lo hacía ingresar hacia el interior de su casa, sonando ligeramente exasperada.

Era un hogar cómodo. El color rojo y el verde eran los que más destacaban. Era acogedor. Un sillón negro en medio de la sala de estar roja, mientras había un televisor de pantalla plana que decoraba todo el sitio, siendo efectivamente lo más llamativo.

SiZhui sintió un repentino mareo.

-Deja acá tus cosas. -Señaló Qing mientras suspiraba y Yuan obedecía, dejando las bolsas de las compras sobre el sitio del sofá que le indicó la chica-, ahora, dime ¿Recuerdas algo del chico que oíste? o ¿qué deseas saber? -Cuestionó la muchacha, mientras Yuan tomaba asiento en el sofá, y la muchacha le observaba, acomodándose a su lado.

-Yo... -Yuan inhaló profundo antes de continuar-, quisiera saber quiénes eran los muchachos que cantaban en esa canción. Al menos, esa versión. -Comentó, mientras sentía la intensa mirada de la chica sobre él, y Yuan se sentía levemente como un intruso.

Excepto por el hecho de que era un intruso, y no debía estar ahí, pero quería ignorar ese hecho.

-Oh... ¡Ellos eran JingYi y ZiZhen, del grupo ZhenLingYi! -Rió la chica junto a él-, lo sé, no es muy original, ¡Pero tiene una razón de ser! -Exclamó entusiasta-, y bueno...

-Háblame de ellos. -Cortó Yuan sin querer sonar abrupto, sintiendo la necesidad de encontrar al dueño de esa voz ¿Y si no le gustaba la persona que había tras ella? ¡Debía cerciorarse!

Por eso estaba ahí, para comenzar.

-¡Genial! Bueno, eh... -La chica pareció sopesar sus palabras, "¿por qué? ¿es difícil hablar de tu grupo favorito?" pensó Yuan-, ¡ZhenLingYi es una boy band de tres integrantes! Ouyang ZiZhen, el bailarín principal; Jin Ling, rapero principal y ¡Lan JingYi, vocal principal! -Dijo entusiasta, mientras enumeraba-, ZiZhen y JingYi tienen dieciocho años, y Jin Ling tiene diecisiete, ¡Aún así, JingYi es el más bajito!

-¿JingYi es tu favorito? -Preguntó curioso, mientras ese nombre cosquilleaba en sus papilas gustativas; se le hacía curioso lo tentativo que sonaba el nombre, incluso sonaba bonito.

-Qué va ¡mi favorito es el poderosísimo ZiZhen! -Bramó la chica, levantándose y llevando sus manos a su cintura, luciendo orgullosa-, ¡Su capacidad de baile es asombrosa! Crea las coreografías y ayuda a dirigir junto con el trainer encargado de ellas, ¡Es asombroso!

Yuan sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha; era sin dudas un entusiasmo contagioso.

-¿Qué hay de los otros chicos? -Preguntó curioso, mientras se acomodaba tranquilo en el sofá, pues ya se había agotado de estar en la posición que había estado antes.

-Jin Ling es un caso. Es realmente gruñón, pero buena persona ¡Siempre pelea con los chicos! Realmente no entiendo cuál es su manía, pero es el más sincero. -Narró, mientras parecía intentar recordar las cosas para atraer al chico-, JingYi es muy carismático, y tiene un hoyuelo maravilloso en su mejilla izquierda. Es de quién más sabemos, ya que adora contar su vida y dar a las fans lo que quieren, es un consentidor de primera, ¡Pero eso lo sabrás después! Iremos con tiempo. -Comentó la muchacha, virando en su dirección y tomando sus manos-, ¡Creo que debes saber algunas cosas! Son un grupo muy divertido y diverso.

Aquello llamó la atención de Yuan.

-¿Grupo diverso?

-Han tenido problemas porque son abiertos con su sexualidad. Eso es algo innovador. ¡Sobretodo por ZiZhen! -De repente su rostro se iluminó con felicidad, dispuesta a charlar-, el chico es asexual, pero decidió mantener al margen su orientación romántica. ¡Con respecto a los otros, es incómodo para ellos mencionarlo! Dicen que un idol no es su sexualidad. Lo que está bien, de hecho. -Yuan sólo alzó la ceja en cuestión, ¿qué tenía eso de impactante? La gente podía ser lo que quisieran, y nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlos.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía más intrigado. Todos parecían interesantes, sobretodo ZiZhen, puesto que era de quién más habló Qing pero... ¿Quién era el dueño de la voz misteriosa?

-¿Alguno... tiene voz grave? -Preguntó, golpeándose mentalmente por ello ¡a él le gustaba el chico de la voz aguda y dulce, no el de la voz grave!

-¡ZiZhen-Ge! -Respondió la muchacha-, él participa en la canción que oíste, de hecho. ¿Quieres oírla?

SiZhui tragó pesado ante la propuesta, ¿oír la canción? ¿una vez más? ¿oír... esa versión?

Bien, no estaba preparado.

-Eh...

-¡De hecho! -Interrumpió A-Qing, mientras se levantaba felizmente y acercaba a la laptop que estaba conectada al amplificador-, estaba escuchando recién una canción de los muchachos, ¿quieres oírla? ¡es una grupal!

A-Qing retrocedió hacia la computadora, mientras Yuan veía una pantalla con un fondo extraño, y ahí estaba.

El video tenía un ambiente sobrio. Casi parecía palpable la humedad que se transmitía en aquel MV, mientras un lindo chico de cabellos cortos sujeto en una coleta, y una túnica que llegaba algo más arriba de la rodilla, brincaba.

La imagen estaba detenida allí, y Yuan podía jurar que describiría con detalles todo. En el ambiente de colores azules y grises, con ladrillos alrededor, aquel muchacho sujetaba el micrófono-audífono que tenía cerca de sus labios, en un brinco, mientras su túnica ondeaba, seguramente por algún efecto del vídeo, o por el brinco que debió haber dado para tomar la escena.

Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, ese chico se veía etéreo. Se veía tan indescriptible que necesitaba saber su nombre. Saber quién era él.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del chico que enfoca el MV? -Salió naturalmente de sus labios antes de siquiera poder pensarlo. Casi por instinto, llevó sus manos a su boca y la cubrió con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Él es JingYi! -Dijo dulcemente la chica-, personalmente, es el que mejor canta, pero no es sorpresa. JingYi es el vocal principal del grupo. -Recalcó, como por si de alguna manera, la mera idea se le hubiera escapado de los sentidos a SiZhui.

Quiso oír su voz. Sentía algo, tenía el presentimiento de que el chico de voz dulce era él. No podía estar seguro. Sin embargo, vio cómo A-Qing minimizaba la pestaña del MV, y abría otra donde escribía veloz. Yuan furtivamente alcanzó a leer como la sentencia "momentos divertidos" estaba a continuación. Sentía que había pasado bastante tiempo conversando de algunas cosas con la chica, pero se sintió a la vez tan banal.

Incluso habían decidido que el primer video que verían sería uno titulado "ZhenLingYi en menos de cinco minutos" que parecían ser introductorios. Aquello iba en serio.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto, Lan SiZhui? -Le preguntó la muchacha, y por algún motivo, SiZhui tragó pesado ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué le infundía ese miedo? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Oh. Lo peor que podía pasar era la hora que seguía andando, mientras él estaba en casa de su vecina, y era efectivamente lo que había descubierto que sucedió, cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj que se mostraba en el aparato electrónico de la chica.

-¡Por favor, A-Qing! -Pidió-, he estado aproximadamente dos horas fuera de casa. Mis padres deben saber que pasé a preguntar, pero... Necesito irme de todas maneras, mis padres deben haberse quedado sin almuerzo. Sería... -Repentinamente se sintió novato, un desconocido total en todo lo que eran las relaciones humanas-, ¿Sería realmente mucho pedir tu información de contacto, por si me surgen algunas dudas o quisiera compartir algo? Digo... ¡Dios! -Sintió los colores subir a su rostro, ¡Estaba avergonzado! ¡Podía jurar que tenía realmente mucha vergüenza, se sentía imprudente!

Sin embargo, la chica frente a él sólo rió, se levantó -para la estupefacción de Yuan- y tomó un papel y un lápiz.

Yuan siguió atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que la chica terminó de escribir, mientras sus ojitos empequeñecían un poco.

"¿Acaso es corta de vista?" se preguntó, mientras la chica se levantaba de su sitio.

-¡Cuando quieras puedes mensajear! Sé que no eres malo, siempre te quedas hablando con la dependienta, ya son amigos. -Qing se rió para luego tomar su brazo-, si eres amigo de esa anciana, eres mi amigo. ¡Puedes hablarme a cualquier hora! Siempre tengo tiempo para ZhenLingYi. -La muchacha lo guió hacia el lugar donde tenía las compras de Yuan, las tomó y las extendió al chico.

-¿Siempre? ¿Incluso a las cuatro de la madrugada? -Bromeó, mientras el rostro de la chica se tornaba un poco oscuro.

-Sobretodo a las cuatro de la mañana. -Respondió, como si estuviera hablando de una guerra.

Cuando salió de la casa, con el papel que contenía el número de la chica, sintió que había hecho algo bien en su vida ¡estaba tan cerca de descubrir al dueño de esa voz! de hecho, si no hubiera recordado que sus padres esperaban por él en casa, seguramente Qing le habría retenido más tiempo, y eso habría sido sumamente caótico por varios motivos.

Mientras caminaba hacia su morada, que no estaba tan lejana, sintió una sensación de vacío inmensa. No pudo oír la canción del grupo, debido a que repentinamente recordó que tenía quehaceres que cumplir.

Incluso se sentía sumamente culpable de haber olvidado que tenía responsabilidades, ¡él no era así! pero esa voz lo desarmaba de muchas maneras. Estaba seguro. Esa voz que escuchó antes de tocar la puerta de A-Qing, la voz que introdujo la canción, ¡era la voz del muchacho! pero ¿cuál era? ¿cuál de los chicos era el dueño de aquella letanía?

Se había quedado estático por un momento, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba fuera de su casa, ¿y qué? ¿qué haría a continuación? ¿sólo entraría y fingiría que nada pasó?

Suspiró cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡A-Yuan! -Gritó su papá, mientras salía por la puerta y se lanzaba a él-, ¡Lan Zhan quería ir a buscarte, pero le dije que ya eras un niño grande! ¡tienes permitido desviarte a dónde quieras! -Sollozó, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Yuan, y el chico lucía incómodo-, por cierto, ¿a dónde fuiste? -Inquirió, mirándolo fijamente. Atrás se asomó su padre.

-Mhm. Wei Ying estaba preocupado. -Añadió, mientras tomaba del hombro a su esposo y lo apartaba de SiZhui. Internamente se alivió y agradeció a su padre por el actuar tan considerado que tuvo para él.

-¡Lan Zhan, no le digas esas cosas a tu hijo, pensará que soy un padre controlador! -Se quejó, pero SiZhui sabía que, de hecho, su papá sí era un padre demasiado... sobreprotector, y muchas veces, muy entrometido.

Pero no se sentía bien ocultarle cosas a sus padres, así que...

-Fui... a la casa de la chica que vive en esta misma calle. Ya sabes, la chica que estaba escuchando la canción de Got7. Por algún motivo, sonó otra canción, reconocí la voz y llamé a su puerta... -Habló veloz, con algo de vergüenza debido a la situación a la que se había expuesto.

Incluso había perdido su margen original.

-¿Conseguiste algo? -Preguntó su papá, enseriado repentinamente.

-Sí... ¿su número telefónico? -Respondió SiZhui avergonzado, mientras bajaba la mirada, y escuchaba como nacían las carcajadas de su padre.

-¡Yuan, no debes usar un grupo para ligar con chicas! -Se espantó Wei Wuxian, mientras SiZhui sentía su rostro calentar furiosamente.

-¡Estás mal, papá! ¡Ella dijo que me dejaba su número para hablar del grupo! ¡Y eso es lo que haré, porque olvidé el nombre de la canción que oí fuera de su casa la segunda vez que pasé! -Comentó, mientras pasaba velozmente al interior de la casa y se dirigía a su cuarto, tomando asiento en su escritorio, y encendiendo su computador.

Estaba nervioso. Admitía que ahora podría averiguar específicamente al chico del que quería saber, y de paso, terminar de escuchar la canción... Tomó el número que yacía en su bolsillo, y lo agregó a WeChat.

Rápidamente mensajeó algo breve y lo dejó bocabajo para centrarse en lo importante. Desde la plataforma de streaming, tecleó "ZhenLingYi" y filtró los vídeos desde el más reciente, que arrojaba el título de "Mr. Affection".

Le pareció curioso, debido a que era un vídeo que habían subido hace dos días, Qing se sabía la letra, y era efectivamente el vídeo que la muchacha había minimizado.

Las chicas que amaban las boybands eran increíbles, y eso lo demostraba. Ya luciendo más tranquilo, decidió reproducir la canción.

JingYi apareció en el vídeo. Pudo identificarlo gracias a que por algún motivo, memorizó los rostros de los chicos (recordando repentinamente que de hecho, era conocido por tener buena memoria) e inhaló profundo mientras el vídeo comenzaba.

Era música electro. Y no estaba acostumbrado a ello, puesto que adoraba la balada, y era alguien que se había enamorado del cover de una canción romántica, así que no esperaba ese tipo de música.

Se emocionó su cuerpo, y lo supo porque repentinamente un calor frío le recorrió, lo que provocó que su pecho se hinchara. Estaba nervioso.

"Without a cause!" sonó de fondo, mientras veía al sonriente JingYi con un traje de mangas cortas, impermeable, y obscuro. En el cuello tenía unas plumas, lo que creaba que fuera una apariencia más cálida, a pesar de que estaba siendo grabado en una superficie similar a un castillo en la noche, y la nieve decoraba de blanco las instalaciones; en la caída desde el pecho al estómago, tenía cuatro hileras de botones dobles y cuadrados, como broches de cuerda, y un pantalón negro de cuerina. En la frente de JingYi reposaba una cinta blanca con diseños de nube, y tenía unos audífonos con los bordes azulados.

Inmediatamente identificó a ZiZhen y observó cómo miraba a JingYi, ¿no hacían un dueto fantástico? sus voces eran armoniosas y congeniaban perfectamente, y mientras pronunciaban la palabra "deseo", pudo distinguir brevemente el vibrato de Jin Ling.

La voz de Jin Ling era grave. Y ahí supo entonces que se había prendado de la voz del muchacho de flequillo largo.

El baile que desarrollaba JingYi era natural, como si realmente estuviera hecho para eso, mientras pronunciaba con un inglés por mucho adorable la palabra "affection", y se le unían los muchachos.

Estuvo apreciando lentamente la letra mientras movía el pie al ritmo de la melodía. En el primer verso abría ZiZhen, y continuaba cantando hasta que acababa todo ese párrafo. Inmediatamente notó que los chicos ya no usaban el traje de mangas cortas y botones cuadrados, sino que ahora usaban una camisa blanca dos tallas más grande de lo que necesitaban, que lucía húmeda.

Yuan tragó pesado, pensando en si alguno se habría resfriado grabando dicha escena.

Cuando la voz de JingYi inundó sus sentidos, se sintió cálido, como si realmente creyera cada una de las palabras de la emotiva canción que comenzaba a terminar hacia el coro.

La voz de Jin Ling y JingYi sonaban muy lindas juntas, pero prefería el dueto con ZiZhen, sin dudas alguna.

El coro abrió y los tres muchachos yacían bailando en una superficie amplia e inundada, mientras algo similar al universo se proyectaba de fondo, con JingYi en el centro. Supuso que eso se debía a que era el vocal principal.

La canción siguió fluyendo. Le encantaban las tomas que resaltaban la silueta de JingYi, y con el ambiente húmedo, se podía apreciar mucho mejor que era bastante atractivo, como los otros chicos. Podía ver que ZiZhen tenía los pasos más complicados.

Si había algo que le gustaba del vídeo, eran las líneas intercaladas y la dichosa revelación que sucedía, donde sus camisas volvían a ser ese traje obscuro con tintes verdes, amarillos, rojos y azules.

Como si acaso fueran magos, sus manos se movían con una gracia maravillosa, y Yuan se sentía hipnotizado, sobretodo cuando la cámara enfocaba el centro, a JingYi.

Desde el inicio el chico había parecido hipnótico en ese vídeo pausado de A-Qing, y cuando oyó sobre su personalidad, parecía que su curiosidad sobre él crecía, pero además, tenía la voz de sus sueños, su ideal de voz perfecta.

Y comenzó a sentir repentinamente que su pecho se aceleraba.

Minimizó la pestaña cuando el vídeo terminó. Quedó su cuarto en silencio y en su silla de escritorio comenzó a dar un par de vueltas para salir de la estupefacción.

-Wow. -Sólo pudo decir-, ¿qué fue... eso? -Se preguntó, mientras continuaba girando en la silla, y agradecía que tuviera ruedas para moverse un poco por el cuarto.

Había sido... Intenso. La potencia de sus voces. El cómo se mezclaban, se entrelazaban para sonar como una y al mismo tiempo, se distinguían perfectamente una de otra.

Era armonioso. Era perfecto. Pero JingYi se robaba toda la atención y era completamente injusto para su juvenil corazón.

Decidió, antes de inmiscuirse más con su voz, buscar un poco de su perfil escrito en internet. Tecleó su nombre, recordando que por alguna extraña casualidad, ambos poseían el mismo apellido, pero no pensó mucho en ello.

JingYi era el que escogía los covers que cantaban los chicos, por lo que casi siempre eran algo tristes o nostálgicos, ¿a qué se debía eso? ¿lo habría dicho en alguna entrevista?

Luego buscaría el motivo de eso.

Siguió leyendo algunos artículos, mencionaban que JingYi era el encargado de los altos en el grupo, y usualmente, según leía, era el más propenso a hacer fanservice, todo involucrando siempre a ZiZhen pero ¿cómo no? ¡incluso Yuan reconocía la química en esas miradas! Ellos se amaban, así que no era de sorprender; reconocía el amor ajeno cuando sucedía, porque sus padres se habían encargado de intruirlo en ello.

Curiosamente nunca había sentido eso por él mismo.

De todas maneras, lo sorpresivo fue saber que JingYi revelaba datos al azar de los chicos, como el hecho de que Jin Ling realmente era un blando débil a los perros, que al principio era más bajo que JingYi pero ahora superaba su estatura, o curiosidades como que usaban túnicas debido a que en la antigua China se creía en la cultivación, y encontraron una segregación por sectas, por lo que cada integrante escogió una, y que a él le gustaba la secta Gusu Lan, además de ser la secta de sus ancestros.

La secta de JingYi era representada por el color azul o celeste, tonos que le agradaban, pero admitía que su color favorito era el rosa porque... ¿la goma de mascar era rosa? ¡esa era una excusa infantil! ¡infantil y burda!

Pero le causó ternura a Yuan.

Leyó una de las entrevistas que estaban ahí, traducidas al inglés, que al parecer guardaban relación con como se conocieron los chicos antes de siquiera haber debutado.

«¿Puedes contarnos tu primera impresión de ZiZhen?» leyó, y por algún motivo se emocionó. Ese sentimiento se acrecentó cuando leyó que JingYi se había sonrojado ante la pregunta.

«Sólo recuerdo haber pensado "lo siento" porque ¡yo estaba en ropa interior! ¡fue alguien sumamente irrespetuoso que entró a mi camerino mientras me vestía!» había dicho, y repentinamente sintió deseos de buscar dicha entrevista «pero al menos tuvo suerte, porque no le pasó lo que a Jin Ling ¡aunque él lo merecía! entrar al camarín de alguien cuando no lleva ropa interior ¡eso fue un caso! ¡Jin Ling no quiso hablarme!» y Yuan sólo dejó escapar una sonrisa sonora.

Quizás podía darle una oportunidad al grupo, siempre y cuando no se sintiera... solo.

Tomó su teléfono celular rápidamente, y vio el mensaje en respuesta de la chica, que ya lo había agendado y le había mandado el nombre del MV que no pudieron ver en su casa.

Yuan decidió decirle que había sentido una verdadera experiencia religiosa con aquel video. También le dijo que necesitaba saber más sobre JingYi por quién sabe qué motivo, sólo lo necesitaba.

Y un mensaje que lo cambió todo.

"¿No crees que JingYi parece gustar de ZiZhen? ¡Parece llevarse particularmente con él!" le escribió.

Inmediatamente su celular se inundó de muchos mensajes y stickers en respuesta a cada una de las cosas.

"A-Yuan"

"Haz un weibo. Un twitter. ¡Haz todas las cuentas necesarias!"

"Vamos a comenzar a stanear a ZhenLingYi juntos. Y a repartir el amor por el ZhenYi, porque no es una ship crack".

Eso había escrito, pero podía jurar que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que la muchacha le pedía. Solamente le había dicho que crearían varias cuentas en redes sociales, que stanearían a ZhenLingYi, y... ¿que ZhenYi no era crack? ¿en qué se estaba metiendo?

"Dame unos minutos" contestó "le diré... a mis padres, para que no me regañen por dormir tarde, ¿sí?"

No esperó la respuesta de la chica. Inhaló profundo para levantarse e ir en dirección al salón comedor, donde por algún motivo, su padre estaba escuchando "Cheer up!" de Twice, y parecía analizar con detenimiento cada movimiento de una chica en particular, como si acaso su vida dependiera de ello.

-Papá, padre. -Los llamó, desviando la atención de los mayores de la pantalla de plasma-, hoy... ¿puedo quedarme hasta pasada la hora de dormir? -Los ojos de los mayores frente a él se ampliaron en sorpresa, y Yuan sintió el nerviosismo correr por sus venas-, es que... A-Qing dijo que haríamos algunas cosas en redes sociales para apoyar al grupo, pero no quiero hacerlo si no me dan permiso... Digo, se sentiría mal desobedecer.

Wei Wuxian pareció pasmado un momento, y luego comenzó a toser. SiZhui se asustó mientras escuchaba como su papá tosía ruidosamente y su padre daba ligeras palmadas en su espalda para ayudar a despejar sus vías respiratorias.

-¡Sí! -Gritó repentinamente su papá, mientras Lan Zhan dejaba de golpear su espalda para ponerle atención a su hijo-, ¡Claro que puedes, A-Yuan! -Contestó, mientras Yuan sentía una enorme alegría emerger desde el vientre y acercarse a sus padres.

¡Podría apoyar a JingYi esa noche!

-¡Gracias! -Respondió, acercándose a ambos para abrazarlos-, ¡Muchas gracias! -Se separó rápidamente para ir a su cuarto y contarle a la muchacha.

La chica le había dado la afirmativa, y le había dejado un enlace de vídeo.

"Dijiste que te interesaba JingYi, ¿no? ¿has oído cómo canta en solitario?" había escrito, mientras el vídeo yacía ahí, con una miniatura.

JingYi estaba con una guitarra acústica, cerca de un micrófono y sentado. La canción iba bajo el título de "Fine", y por la forma en la que la miniatura mostraba el paisaje, era otro cover.

Yuan sintió su corazón latir rápido, y contestó el mensaje de la muchacha.

"¡Tengo el permiso! ¡Podré quedarme hasta tarde!" había escrito, mientras tenía una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Estaba entusiasmado.

"¡Entonces, a las nueve y media comenzaremos todo, A-Yuan! Y recuerda ¡El amor ZhenYi es lo más importante!" Mandó la chica, y Yuan se rió ruidosamente, quizás dejando escapar la alegría que turbaba sus sentidos.

"Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas, A-Qing" escribió "pero ¡haré lo necesario!"

"¡Entonces, ahora puedes escuchar el cover de A-Yi! Y luego enviaré algunas entrevistas de los chicos, así pasamos el rato"

Yuan sintió alegría. Hace tiempo no se sentía tan pleno. Quizás desde los cinco años, cuando ganó su primer concurso, o cuando consiguió su beca. Pero eso era suyo. Era un pasatiempo, ¡estaba siendo un joven normal!

Subió un par de mensajes, mirando tentativamente el enlace con la miniatura de JingYi, que llevaba una cinta blanca con bordados de nubes atada a la mano como si fuera una pulsera.

Sonriendo, y algo extasiado, presionó en el enlace.

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso mientras la página cargaba, pero algo era seguro. Por primera vez, oiría en solitario la voz de JingYi, en todo su esplendor.


	3. Fine

Cuando el vídeo comenzó a sonar, pudo escuchar el guitarreo de las cuerdas un par de segundos antes de escuchar la vibrante voz de JingYi. La posición en la que estaba revelaba comodidad, calma, tranquilidad, e incluso sus ojos cerrados mientras se deslizaban por la guitarra acústica mostraban el profesionalismo. Conocía la canción de memoria.

La canción tenía una melodía nostálgica y desgarradora; la letra no lo era tanto. O al menos, el subtítulo en su idioma le permitía deducir que la canción mostraba una monotonía agobiante.

Pensó, mientras iba en la segunda línea de la canción, si acaso JingYi tendría algún problema ¿quizás en ese tiempo se sintió ahogado por la soledad? ¿quizás buscaba llenar esa rutina con cosas como hacer peinados, bailar y cantar, porque había algo que lo torturaba?

O tal vez era tan simple cómo que le gustaba mucho la voz y la pista de la versión original de la canción. No dudaba de que la artista seguramente cantaba bellísimo, pues la conocía.

Parecía también que la canción hablaba de una pérdida, de cómo te convences de hablar con alguien que ya no está, tratando de aceptar que le has perdido ¿JingYi entonces sí había perdido a alguien? Sentía, por lo demás, mucha curiosidad.

Se preguntó si por algún motivo, el chico con la guitarra narraba algo de su día a día en esa canción, si acaso él también solía escribir como se sentía en un papel, si le prendía fuego infantilmente para quemar sus asperezas y tristezas,ybuscaba volverlas cenizas.

La canción comenzó a sonar más activa en su momento, el instrumento adquirió más fuerza y velocidad, mientras la voz de JingYi se volvía más ajustada a su garganta, se presionaba, y alzaba la mirada.

Dolor. Sólo había dolor en esa melodía que agitaba sus sentidos, y estremecía su cuerpo. Por algún motivo, el timbre de JingYi le brindaba un consuelo dulce mientras sutilmente le destruía. Esa voz jugaba con él en un ambiente agridulce. Era envolvente, seductora, dulce, inocente, tan cargada de dolor, que sabía, sabía que estaba proyectando sentimientos reales en ella.

Por algún motivo, cabía recalcar, entendía el por qué estaba perdiéndose entre las notas de JingYi.

En el coro alzó la voz, la ajustó para que sonara más fuerte sin necesidad de gritaro volverlo tedioso; le dio potencia, en tanto, sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se ceñía más al instrumento que iba sobre sus muslos, y transmitía la enrome tristeza que SiZhui repentinamente caló. Sentía, por alguna razón, que él también había perdido a alguien, y que esa interpretación tan pulcra y dedicada tenía una realidad en cada una de las sílabas pronunciadas.

Cuando el coro culminó, JingYi sonrió, mientras la alegría envolvía su cuerpo. SiZhui sintió por algún motivo, que el muchacho era bueno escondiendo sus emociones y mostrando otras que no sentía, lo que demostraba que tenía un control perfecto en fingir apariencias, y por alguna causa, eso lo decepcionó. Tal vez la imagen que vendía no era real, y tendría sentido, ¿no son así todos los idols? ¿no eran simples muñecas de sus empresas capaces de robar el corazón de los jóvenes?

La canción seguía sonando, y SiZhui no podía detener la reproducción a pesar de ese dolor. Claramente, esa sensación de angustia, esas dudas, esa emoción gorgojeante, todo ello, se lo había implantado la canción. JingYi era un mago para sembrar todo tipo de pensamientos en su interior sin siquiera planearlo. Eso era lo que hacía un verdadero artista, así que realmente no sabía ni qué sentir, ni qué pensar.

La interpretación del joven Lan era impecable.

Cayó en cuenta de lo contradictorio del título. De que a pesar de que la canción recibía un nombre tal como "Fine", todo lo que el intérprete podía decir era que la situación no lo estaba, que todo estaba mal, y no podía evitar sentir gran curiosidad con respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo consigo mismo, con la canción, con el chico tras la pantalla.

Comenzó a cuestionar la vida del chico. Qué tipo de mentiras habría tenido que elegir, o cómo encontró a la artista, ¿por qué esta, y no otras? Él admiraba a Taeyeon, porque su papá adoraba escuchar solistas de todo los idiomas posibles, incluso un par de veces recordó haber oído música en español del tipo romántico, así que realmente era una amplia gama donde Taeyeon entraba en los refinados gustos de él. ¿Por qué Fine y no Blame on you? Iban casi de lo mismo, pero Fine... esa canción encerraba culpa, arrepentimiento, fuerza y tristeza. Y quiso entender por qué.

Aunque supuso que era totalmente normal para alguien que recién está conociendo cosas de un grupo nuevo.

Iba en las últimas dos estrofas y la voz comenzó a ser un murmullo, mientras Lan JingYi cambiaba sus expresiones, lo que le daba una intensidad distinta a la canción. Yuan no podía dejar de observar el vídeo, no podía evitar perderse en sus gestos o sentirse atraído hacia sus pestañas largas mientras parpadeaba.

JingYi era magnético. No dudaría ni un segundo si alguien le dijera que era el visual del grupo, pero algo le decía levemente que el que realmente era visual, era Jin Ling. Sólo, presentimientos de novato, pensó.

La canción estaba terminando. El guitarreo cesó mientras comenzaba paulatinamente a oírse sólo la voz de JingYi. La canciónse convirtióentoncesenunapieza acapella, y su maravillosa voz se adueñaba de cada uno de los silencios del ambiente de grabación, pues por algún motivo, el vídeo era casero. Seguramente grabado por los chicos, aunque no entendía el por qué de ello, y tal vez A-Qing podría responderle esa duda.

El último "It's not fine" cortó todo, mientras JingYi comenzaba a reír y la cámara desenfocaba un poco, mostrando cómo ZiZhen se levantaba y abrazaba al muchacho representante de Lan, que parecía estar cerca de llorar.

-¡Todo saldrá bien! —Había dicho ZiZhen, antes de que la cámara dejara de grabar.

SiZhui había oído la risa de JingYi y se había ido con ella.Si había algo que definitivamente le gustaba más que la voz del muchacho con melena, que siempre la llevaba en un moño, era entonces su risa. Su carcajada era... ¡no podía describirlo!

Siempre usaba las mismas palabras para explicar lo etéreo de JingYi.

«A-Qing, acabo de terminar de oír Fine y tengo algunas dudas...» escribió, sin embargo, parecía que la chica estaba desconectada. Notó que había pasado bastante tiempo entre su investigación de JingYi, y aunque la canción no duraba más de tres o cuatro minutos, ya eran las siete de la tarde.

Seguramente A-Qing estaría cenando. Pronto debía ir él también, ya que se había saltado el almuerzo, y no quería estar sin energías para esa noche tan intensa que seguramente tendría.

«A-Yuan, ven a comer con tus padres» texteó su papá, y SiZhui sólo se rió. Definitivamente estaba ensimismado, haber perdido incluso la noción del tiempo buscando algo de un integrante específico de un grupo que hace un mes era completamente desconocido para su persona, era algo que no esperaba que sucediera. Era curioso como todo apenas había cambiado ese día. Había conseguido una compañera (¡tal vez una amiga, con el tiempo!), un grupo de chicos talentosos que le llamaron la atención, y había logrado poner rostro y personalidad a la voz que le había robado la atención.

Parecía ser un buen día.

Se levantó de la silla de escritorio, dejó su computador en modo hibernación, y caminó en dirección al comedor. Su teléfono celular vibró, y dedujo que era Qing debido a que nadie más que ella y sus padres tenían su número de celular.

«¡Tienes permitido preguntar! Ya dije que siempre estaré disponible para resolver tus dudas» le había dicho, así que Yuan sentía algo más de confianza.

Bloqueó el teléfono, pues sabía que no podía usarlo en la mesa, y tomó asiento cuando vio que todos los platos ya estaban puestos y servidos. Se sintió algo culpable, dado que siempre ayudaba a su papá a poner la mesa, pero justamente en ese momento había estado distraído con un muchacho que apenas había conocido.

-Y... A-Yuan. —Escuchó la voz de su papá, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, y su padre le seguía desde al lado—, ¿qué tal ese nuevo grupo? Háblame de él. —Había mencionado, pero Yuan observó a su padre, pulcro y con acciones precisas.

-Papá, no se habla en la mesa mientras se come. —Dijo, mientras tomaba su cuchara y comenzaba a beber la sopa que estaba puesta frente a él.

-¡Pero Yuan, ambos queremos saber! ¿No puedes verlo en la cara de tu padre? —Preguntó Wei Wuxian, y Yuan inmediatamente viró a ver a Lan Zhan.

No. Ninguna expresión diferente. Sin embargo, sí había un brillo ligero en sus ojos.

-¿Verdad que A-Yuan sí puede hablar en la mesa sobre el nuevo grupo que le gusta, Lan Zhan? —Le preguntó Wuxian, haciendo gestos que sabía causaban debilidad al aludido.

-Mmh. Puede. —Respondió, mientras hundía su cubierto en el plato y sacaba un poco del líquido.

-Esto es... extraño. —Admitió, mientras suspiraba—, aún no sé mucho, dado que A-Qing no me ha contado más. Dijo que en la noche aprenderé todo con práctica. —Comentó, mientras daba una pausa para beber algo más de sopa, y continuó—, sin embargo, por ahora sólo sé que son tres integrantes, cada uno tiene un rol distinto, y... —Miró hacia otro lado antes de seguir hablando—, el chico que llamó mi atención es el vocal principal.

-¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó su papá, mientras se levantaba por la emoción—, ¡No hay forma de que te guste alguien que no sea el vocal principal, eres mi hijo al fin y al cabo! —Presumió, mientras volvía a sentarse y se acomodaba en la silla debido al ceño fruncido de su esposo—, ¿Cómo se llama el grupo?

-ZhenLingYi. —Respondió automáticamente, como si esperara esa pregunta—, a A-Qing le gusta ZiZhen, y a mí JingYi. —Añadió, y su padre parecía encantado con la idea.

-¡Algún día debes traer a A-Qing a casa! ¡Seguro será genial! —Exclamó, mientras tomaba la salsa picante, y Yuan arrugas la nariz ante esa acción. Debía acabar su sopa antes de que el aire de la cocina se volviera irrespirable.

-Tal vez, si ella quiere, no será mala idea. —Aceptó con una sonrisa—, de todas maneras, los chicos son geniales. —Exclamó, mientras recordaba el dichoso video que había visto, la canción con la que se atrevió a hablarle a la muchacha.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama la canción que estabas oyendo? —Indagó su papá.

-Bueno, la canción que oí fuera de la casa de Qing es "Mr. Affection", y ahora estaba escuchando un cover de JingYi. —Respondió, mientras observaba a su padre realmente interesado, y su papá mirarlo sumamente orgulloso—, era un cover de Taeyeon, papá. Parece que JingYi tiene gustos similares a los tuyos. —Finalizó, mientras volvía su atención hacia la sopa, que ya parecía quedar en nada.

-¡Seguramente es un niño maravilloso! —Dijo con alegría, mientras se acomodaba un poco—, al rato puedes poner la música en el amplificador si quieres, ¿Sí? —Instó, mientras Yuan llevaba a su boca la última cucharada del líquido tibio.

-Ajá. Lo haré. —Se alivió, debido a que sus padres parecían, por algún motivo, encantados con la idea de apoyar a Yuan en esta manía.

-Por cierto. —Comentó su padre, captando la atención de los dos conversadores de la mesa—, Hermano conoce ese grupo. No es fan realmente, pero puedes preguntar. —Precisó, y Yuan Repentinamente se alegró.

¡Su tío los conocía! seguramente podría ayudarlo un poco a indagar en el tema.

-¡Gracias, padre! —Dijo Yuan, mientras veía como todos acababan su comida, y entonces comenzaban a apartarse de la mesa.

Luego de ir de nuevo a su cuarto, y avanzar un poco sus clases autodidactas, dieron las diez de la noche. Para esa hora, su padre ya estaba durmiendo, y su papá seguramente practicando alguna coreografía para cansar su cuerpo y lograr dormir.

Todavía no entendía qué tipo de fantasmas perseguían a su papá, pero respetaba el hecho de que a veces necesitara realizar otras actividades para mantener el cuerpo y la mente distraídos.

El mensaje de A-Qing llamó la atención de SiZhui, mientras que el de su papá solo adjuntaba el contacto de su tío XiChen, por lo que le hablaría al día siguiente, ya que seguramente estaba durmiendo.

«¿Listo para comenzar a crear las cuentas, A-Yuan?» había consultado la muchacha, mientras Yuan se reía ante la pregunta. Estaba más que listo, de hecho.

«¿Puedo saber el por qué de crearme weibo y twitter?» preguntó curioso, mientras dejaba encima del escritorio su celular, e iba a cambiarse la ropa del día por el pijama.

Al rato, sonó la respuesta a ese mensaje.

«¡Los chicos tendrán un fanmeet virtual en menos de una hora! Así que tenemos que tener listas nuestras cuentas para ir a la carga y preguntar cosas ¡tengo muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas de su parte!» dijo.

Yuan tragó pesado. Apenas había encontrado el grupo, y ya se enfrentaba al primer fanmeet. ¿Qué podía preguntarle a JingYi? ¿había algo que quería saber, para empezar?

Qing le había pedido que hiciera un correo electrónico. Dieron las diez de la noche y el fanmeet comenzaría a las once y media, por lo que urgentemente debía comenzar el desarrollo de sus cuentas.

«¿Por qué cuenta de Twitter?» mensajeó a la muchacha, mientras sentía pesados sus párpados, y un largo bostezo le adormecía el cuerpo, intentando desperezarse.

«Porque por mucho que me duela admitirlo, contestan más mensajes a los extranjeros, ¡así que están todo el tiempo en esa cuenta! el fanmeet será ahí, SiZhui, así que debemos ser recatados» le había mencionado la muchacha.

Quince minutos más tarde, consiguió loguear a la cuenta de twitter. Dejó para después del fanmeet la cuenta de Weibo, pues debía usar sabiamente su tiempo para pensar en qué le preguntaría a JingYi.

¿Qué podía hacer? Daba la casualidad de que justamente el día que decidió stanearlos, se les ocurría hacer un fanmeet en donde todos podían participar, y parecía que A-Qing era la más ansiosa por eso, ¿y cómo no? quizás hacia cuánto que la muchacha los apoyaba. Él quería lo mismo. Quería acompañarlos para ver su crecimiento.

Repentinamente recordó el vídeo de Fine, y la reacción de los chicos después de que JingYi acabó de grabar el cover. Le habían dicho que todo saldría bien... ¿hablaba de su superación? ¿de encontrar a alguien?

Quizás debía preguntarle al respecto.

«¡A-Yuan, pronto cerrarán el tweet hilo que señala los pasos para preguntar cosas!¡debes dejar la pregunta ahora ya!» le había escrito su amiga, y estaba realmente decidido.

Abrió el usuario que le había mandando la muchacha por el DM, y fue directamente al hilo que iba con un par de indicaciones, por lo que apretó el botón de comentarios y comenzó:

De: @clouds_bunny

«[JingYi] ¡Soy un fanboy novato que realmente admira tu voz! Quisiera saber ¿A quién o qué deseas encontrar? Tuve la sensación de que buscabas a alguien por tu canción, ojalá pudieras responder ¡Sólo si no es muy invasivo! Saludos desde mi cama~»

Algo conciso, e inmediatamente después, se dirigió al perfil para activar las notificaciones. Tenían la misma zona horaria, por lo que le resultaba complicado entender el por qué estaban trabajando en un fanmeet tan tarde.

Miró los tweets que habían escrito los otros fans, y observó que había uno narrando cómo había conocido a un chico que estaba interesado en ellos.

«¡Mira, A-Qing! ¡Al parecer esta chica también logró introducir a alguien al mundo de los chicos!» había mandando a través del chat adjuntando el screenshot correspondiente.

Al rato le llegó la notificación del twitter que anunciaba el cierre del hilo, y que en unos minutos comenzarían los chicos a contestar los mensajes.

SiZhui comenzó a sentirse nervioso, y no ayudaba demasiado que sus párpados continuaran pesados, agotados, y que se cerraran de a poco. El "ping" que anunciaba a A-Qing le había despertado.

«A-Yuan... Ese tweet es mío. Es mi segunda cuenta» había respondido, con una seguidilla de emojis de gato riendo incesantemente. Era curioso como incluso así encontraba su cuenta. Dio al perfil de la muchacha y la siguió.

«@ZiZhenSta(r)n»

Quizás su compañera estaba un poco obsesionada con ZiZhen, pues su twitter eran sólo re-posteos sobre cada átomo de carbono que el muchacho exhalaba. Era prácticamente increíble.

El siguiente "ping" indicaba que el fanmeet había comenzado. Llegó la primera notificación, donde Jin Ling respondía las preguntas más... Extrañas del mundo.

«@KiiroTag

[Jin Ling] ¿Con quién irías a una isla desierta?»

«R: ¡Ninguno de los chicos, eso es seguro!» respondió Jin Ling, mientras SiZhui miraba a la cama que se veía tentadoramente cómoda. Se recostó sobre ella, sintiendo las sábanas suaves debajo de su tacto... Tan sedoso, tan relajante.

Quería dormir.

Siguieron sonando los "pings" uno tras otro, mientras sus pestañas abatidas trataban de mantenerlo despierto. La vibración de su teléfono era incesante. No fue hasta que recibió una llamada telefónica que supuso, era de su amiga, que se desperezó definitivamente, dado que ya estaba adormecido.

«A-Yuan

Dime

Que

Viste

ESO.

LAN JINGYI TE RESPONDIÓ KAJDKSJD.

A-YUAN CONTESTA.

MIRA.

EL.

TWEEET.

LAN SIZHUI TE VOY A LLAMAR POR TELÉFONO.

SI NO CONTESTAS PLANEO IR AHORA MISMO A TU CASA.»

Cuando Yuan vio esos mensajes por encima, vio que efectivamente entre esos "pings" iba aquel que anunciaba que su tweet había sido citado por @ZhenLingYi_Realzone, y algo dentro de él se detuvo.

Se paralizó.

¿Qué? ¿Tenía ese nivel de suerte? ¿¡Realmente Lan JingYi, su enamoramiento a primer oído, le había respondido aquel tweet, entre los casi dos mil que iban para su persona!? ¿En serio?

«A-QING» espabiló a escribir «¿¡qUÉ HAGO!? NO SÉ QUÉ HACER» siguió, con pánico, y unas tremendas ganas de gritar cuando ya había dado algo así como las una de la mañana.

Muy por lejos su hora de dormir.

«Abrir el tweet por supuesto A-YUAN, VE A VERLO, FUE MUY LINDO.» Respondió, y armándose de valor, abrió el tweet.

«@ZhenLingYi_Realzone citó tu tweet:

¡Un fanboy! ¡Es inusual encontrar algunos por estos lares~! ¡Me acabas de hacer muy feliz! Respondiéndote, nubecito: deseo encontrarlo a [él, si estudias un poco más sobre el grupo, sabrás de quién hablo, pero es primera vez que mencionaré esto: llevo años buscando a este chico.

Pd: ¡Me encantaría estar en tu cama! No te desveles, duerme bien ¡Sigue apoyando a ZhenLingYi!»

Eso era todo. Eso. Era. Todo. ¡Pero definitivamente no esperaba ese jodido sonrojo que le estaba cubriendo el rostro en ese momento! ¿Nubecito? ¿¡le había apodado nubecito!? ¿Era por su usuario de Twitter? ¡Alguien debía ayudarlo porque estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa!

¿Cómo le haces para sobrevivir al hecho de que te noticeó tu idol favorito que apenas habías conocido ese día, te dio un apodo dulce, y además, había dicho algo como "quisiera estar en tu cama"? ¡Porque él no sabía cómo sobrevivir a eso!

Si no fuera por la serie de pings que siguieron sonando en su teléfono, seguramente se habría quedado estupefacto en esa cama durante muchas horas. Sin embargo, A-Qing lo había sacado de su estado ensimismado.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar y esta vez sí contestó.

-¡A-Yuan, marca inmediatamente con un corazón esa respuesta, y más vale que fan--! —La chica se dio cuenta de que el término "fangirlear" era muy femenino, Yuan era un chico por lo que—, más vale que fanboylees de forma correcta! ¡Fuiste el primer tweet en la ronda de JingYi, eso no me pasaría ni en sueños! —Habló rápidamente, o quizás su cerebro agotado procesaba con más lentitud los sonidos. Una cosa era que te respondiera, y otra era efectivamente ser el primer tweet contestado de tu crush auditivo.

Inhaló profundo, trató de controlarse, pero esa emoción vibrante nació en su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que ahora cada vez que pudiera, usaría aquel "nubecito" con la esperanza de que algún día le reconociera ¡Incluso si era imposible!

-¡A-Yuan! —Llamó la muchacha, mientras el chico despertaba nuevamente de sus ensoñaciones, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por haberse distraído; es que todo era tan nuevo para él, JingYi le había dicho que le gustaría estar en su cama ¡pero Yuan estaba segurísimo de un hecho! ¡si JingYi hubiera estado a su lado, seguramente tendría un bugueo eterno! ¡personalmente se aseguraría de no morir a su lado, pero sería imposible!

Estaba inmiscuyéndose demasiado, y por algún motivo, le había gustado la sensación de sentirse notado por el chico de voz bonita.

-A-Qing. —Llamó a la chica, mientras ella parecía aún inmersa en el hecho de que su nuevo amigo más novato había sido notado, y no sólo eso, había sido coqueteado por su ¿bias? ¿así se le llamaba? ¿no era ese el término coreano? ¿oshi? ¿ese no era el japonés...? ¿el término chino era...?

Una cosa era segura, y tendría mucho tiempo para averiguar cada término que necesitara manejar. Pero por el momento, lo más importante era lo que venía después del fanmeet—, ¿Hay algo después del fanmeet virtual?

-A-Yuan, es mala idea que nos quedemos más tarde. —Comentó la chica—, sobretodo porque ¡ZiZhen ya contestó los tweets! ¡sólo recibí un corazón en el mío! Pero el punto es. —Carraspeó su voz para llamar su atención—, no. No hay nada más porque descansarán dos días,pero tendrán un stream a las cuatro de la mañana después de ese descanso. No me preguntes por qué, pero... están de gira en Estados Unidos, por lo que tendremos que desvelarnos. —Comentó con algo de cansancio. De hecho, había escapado un bostezo de sus labios—, lo siento, A-Yuan, mi límite llegó desde el último tuit donde nos daban las buenas noches. ¿Vamos a dormir? —Consultó la chica.

Pero por algún motivo, el sonrojo todavía era dueño del rostro de Yuan, todavía temblaban sus piernas, y si no fuera porque la cama estaba frente a él, y ya estaba sobre ella, seguramente hacia algún tiempo habría caído de su agarre. Sus piernas le habrían fallado sin duda alguna.

-Vamos, A-Qing. —Mencionó, aún con el revoltijo entre la panza y el desorden en sus latidos—, pero... ¿mañana podrías venir a enseñarme un poco sobre los chicos? o ¿Es imprudente si voy yo a tu casa? —Preguntó con algo de temor.

-¡Para nada! ¡Ah! —De repente la chica sonó más enérgica—, ¡Puedo aprovechar de presentarte a mi primo! ¡Así estaremos los tres hablando sobre lo importante! —Su tono parecía vívido, y taladraba en la adolorida cabeza de Yuan privada del descanso.

-¿Lo importante?

-En un par de semanas, aproximadamente un mes o dos, tendrán un concierto, ¿crees saber lo suficiente de ellos en ese tiempo para ir con nosotros? ¡te entrenaremos! —Bramó entusiasta, aunque luego otro bostezo fue arrebatado de ella.

-¡Si! —Respondió firmemente—, ¡Quiero conocer más de JingYi! —Señaló explícitamente, mientras saltaba desde su posición.

Quería volver a tener la agradable sensación de ser considerado por alguien que consideraba un crush al menos en lo que consideraba vocalización.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces~ —La chica tuvo otro bostezo, y Yuan pudo escuchar el remover de las sábanas—, ya son las dos am, debemos dormir. ¿Vienes a casa a las doce y media? —Preguntó adormilada, mientras SiZhui imitaba la acción.

-Hecho, doce y media. —Confirmó, aunque tendría que pedir permiso a sus padres—, Buenas noches, A-Qing.

-Buenas noches, A-Yuan. Ojalá sigas teniendo esa racha... —Comenzó a murmurar, y Yuan cortó la llamada para que la muchacha durmiera en paz.

"Ha sido un día sin dudas, intenso" pensó, mientras ponía sus manos tras su nuca, y las acomodaba "pero..." repentinamente recordó el apodo y su rostro se vistió de carmesí por completo "pero no fue para nada algo de lo que me arrepiento".

El día siguiente era suyo. Y estaba feliz de saber que podría apreciar más de JingYi con dos personas que seguramente sabrían más del muchacho que le había puesto aquel nombre tan original, y había respondido tan juguetonamente.

"Me pregunto..." pensó, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su respiración se volvía más lenta "me pregunto si realmente serás así en la vida real. Qué curiosidad..." fue lo último que su cabecita alcanzó a formular.

Pudo descansar un poco, y recuerda la breve voz de JingYi vagando en sus sueños enrendándose con sus manos. Cada vibrato tenía una forma tangible, podía tocar cada escala musical, cada nota emitida de sus labios, y podía admirarlo a la distancia, siendo completamente confiado en que no lo notaría, así no podría ver la adoración y admiración con la que sus ojos le observaban. A lo lejos, estaba JingYi, con su túnica blanca que llegaba algo más arriba de sus rodillas, y lograba conectar sus ojos a los suyos.

Parecía... sorprendido. Parecía que cuando sus ojos se miraron, se enfocaron y analizaron, hubo algún tipo de "click". Yuan no podía apartar la vista de JingYi, pero eso era natural, sin embargo, ¿JingYi también lo miraba perdido? Como si acaso lo mejor del mundo fuera observado. Estaba anonadado, perplejo, perdido entre sus rasgos afilados inundado entre lightstick amarillos, rojos y celestes.

Y estaba seguro que en el rostro estupefacto del muchacho frente a él yacía algo más pálido, como si estuviera tratando de decir algo.

"Nubecito" leyó de sus labios, pero no hubo voz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba respirando más agitado de lo usual, con las sábanas blancas pegadas a su cuerpo bañado en sudor, y una mano sobre su barriga.

Eran las diez de la mañana y repentinamente se sintió agitado. Nunca le había pasado soñar con algo, o alguien en general. Pero quizás haber dormido sin leer algo alteró su mundo onírico.

«¡A-Yuan, a desayunar!» le había texteado su padre.

Tragó pesado cuando leyó el mensaje mientras tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro a medio abrir debido a la luz que entraba por su ventana.

Oh, quizás ya no esperaba tanto el día.


	4. Illegal (Dimple)

-Entonces ¿quieres ir a la casa de Qing a pesar de que ayer dormiste tarde hablando con ella, y ni siquiera le mensajeaste a tu tío? —Su papá sonaba molesto en la voz, pero sus ojos parecían reírse de alguna situación que SiZhui no comprendía.

-¿Sí...? —Respondió dudoso, debido a que si lo decía así incluso sonaba como algo malo de hacer.

-¿Y por qué no viene ella? —Inquirió, mientras su padre tomaba una de las tostadas que estaba sobre la mesa—, creo haberte dicho que sería bueno si alguna vez viniera. —Finalizó, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y servía su taza de té.

SiZhui inhaló profundo, buscando un poco de paciencia, porque había creído que jamás tendría ese tipo de charla con su papá.

-Papá, es una chica que apenas conocí ayer, ¿no crees que es pésima idea invitarla? —Consultó con voz tranquila—, además, hoy estará su primo que también es fan. Por otra parte, apenas desperté, pensé en textear a tío XiChen, aunque no me responderá de inmediato. El punto es ¡sería genial!

Vio a su padre sonreír ladino y tragó pesado ante esa visión.

-Bueno, A-Yuan. Puedes ir a casa de tu amiga siempre y cuando compartas tu ubicación en tiempo real, y de vez en cuando me contestes, ¿sí?

-¡Gracias! –Respondió Yuan, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y abrazaba a su padre-, le mensajearé apenas pueda a tío XiChen. –Dijo, mientras escribía el breve recordatorio y retornaba a la mesa donde desayunaría.

-De nada, A-Yuan, pero debes tener cuidado, ¿sí? Sé que nada ha pasado, pero nunca es realmente bueno involucrarse a fondo en algo. –Una vez terminó de mencionar aquello, recibió una mirada intensa de Lan WangJi, que parecía de todo menos aliviado de lo que estaba advirtiendo.

-Yuan debería divertirse. –Fue lo único que mencionó antes de volver a sujetar la taza humeante de café, y Wei Wuxian miraba un poco inquieto a su marido.

-Tienes razón, supongo que no hay nada malo en que se divierta.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Yuan se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto para buscar su mochila, se cambió la ropa para vestir una playera celeste, con un conejo en el centro que portaba un par de gafas, y estaba sobre una luna menguante, mientras usaba unos jeans oscuros que iban a juego con su ropa, porque tenía la mala –o quizás buena- manía de combinar colores claros y obscuros en sus prendas. Tomó la copia de sus llaves, activó los datos móviles y salió de su cuarto.

-Entiendo que te preocupes, pero literalmente puedes ir a dejarme a casa de A-Qing si quieres, ¿sabes? –Comentó, mientras colocaba la mochila en su espalda y salía de la casa.

-¿Realmente no te molestará? –Preguntó Wuxian, mientras parecía un poco esperanzado por la respuesta de SiZhui.

El chico suspiró. Por supuesto que su padre estaría al pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos después de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida (que SiZhui insistió en no preguntar, por respeto), así que realmente, si eso calmaba a su padre, pues no se martirizaba tanto y prefería ser transparente todo el tiempo.

Era preferible a que cualquier cosa sucediera así que…

Ambos salieron juntos. Wei Wuxian iba a la par de SiZhui hablando de cosas a las que el muchacho más joven no prestaba atención, y quizás debía disculparse, pero todavía resonaba la voz de JingYi en su cabeza, después de todo, incluso el día anterior había sido totalmente de ensueño, pues apenas había encontrado al motivo de su interés y ya había sido notado por el muchacho.

-A-Yuan.

Pero no entendía por qué se sentía tan ansioso, eran sólo seis casas más allá y, sin embargo, la distancia se sentía completamente eterna.

-A-Yuan.

Pero alguien debía detener esa emoción tan curiosa que estaba sometiendo su pecho.

-¡Wei Yuan, Lan SiZhui! –Llamó su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando notó la voz del muchacho, notó que se había quedado detenido frente a la casa de su amiga hacia un buen rato, y su papá lo miraba con una sonrisa curiosa–, ¿tal vez mi pequeño no tan pequeño no está preparado para inmiscuirse en el mundo de los idols? ¡es un mundo complicado, cielo! –Exclamó Wuxian dramáticamente, mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho y su ceño se volvía inspirador-, pero es un mundo muy entretenido. Streams, votaciones, coreografías, fanchats, es todo intenso y divertido. ¿No crees que es lo que le falta a tu vida? –Inquirió, mientras Yuan suspiraba.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué dudaba tanto de algo que en realidad quería. Las doce y media de la mañana había dado, y con resolución, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Escuchó levemente como se removían unas cosas, seguramente muebles en el interior del hogar de la muchacha, y un par de gritos.

-¡Que yo abro la puerta, mocosa--! -Se pudo oír desde el interior en una voz masculina que definitivamente no había oído.

-¡Xue Yang, abriré yo, vas a asustar a A-Yuan--! -Respondió la voz de Qing a través de la puerta, quejumbrosamente, como si estuvieran forcejeando.

-¡Debo ver si no te has liado con algún sujeto raro--! -Continuó esa voz algo áspera a los oídos de Yuan, que tensó completamente sus sentidos.

-¡Yo lo invité, es mi casa, yo abriré la puerta! –Gritó A-Qing, finalizando la lucha interna en el sitio y abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Un chico alto, de piel pálida, rostro afilado, ceño fruncido, ojos grises, coleta larga, vestido con una playera gris en totalidad y unos jeans apretados y desgastados se asomó por detrás de la muchacha.

Parecía un vago, pero con estilo.

Repentinamente recordó que Qing le había hablado de Xue Yang como su primo, y algo dentro de su cabeza repentinamente tuvo sentido.

-¿Eres ZiZhen stan? –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, y a continuación un silencio total se instauró en todos.

Incluso su padre, inquieto, había callado ante lo abrupto y confianzudo del comentario de Yuan.

"Rayos, creo que lo arruiné" pensó internamente, tratando de consolarse un poco por toda la situación.

-¿Cuánto te contó la mocosa? –Repentinamente soltó el muchacho más alto, mirándole fijamente, y observando intermitente a Wei Wuxian que parecía algo enfadado, firme y tosco.

-No mucho, pero deduzco que A-Qing te ha contagiado la manía de querer a ZiZhen-Ge ¿no? –Preguntó, esta vez algo más seguro, debido a que el ceño de Yang parecía haberse suavizado.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió repentinamente, con una voz firme, y un inusual brillo y seguridad en sus ojos-, a mí me gusta Jin Ling. –Afirmó, mientras sus gestos se suavizaron abruptamente y cruzó sus brazos.

Incluso un escalofrío subió por su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de esa actitud que estaba tomando el chico. Sin embargo, repentinamente avanzó hacia adelante y todos comenzaron a sonreír.

-¡Entonces! ¿te parece si comenzamos viendo algunas entrevistas? –Preguntó A-Qing desde la puerta-, Por cierto, puedes decirle A-Yang a mi primo, ¡ahora seremos mejores amigos! ¡Sí! –Exclamó alegre la muchacha, mientras se acercaba a Yuan que sonreía ampliamente.

-En mi opinión –Habló Xue Yang, llamando la atención de ambos chicos-, sugiero que veamos fanmades de JingYi, ¿no es él JingYi stan? ¡haz tu trabajo bien! –Bramó Xue Yang-, le vamos a mostrar los abs del visual del grupo, y luego le mostraremos el lindo defecto de JingYi ¡finalmente el increíble baile de ZiZhen! –Continuó la cháchara, mientras SiZhui se sentía levemente excluido de la situación-, ¡así, seguramente tendremos a alguien más para la guerra cuando nos toque ir de compras!

-¿De compras? –Interrogó Yuan, mientras ambos chicos le miraban alzando una ceja.

-Sí. Yuan, estamos en guerra, ¿no te lo había dicho? Si esta tarde te convertimos en uno de los nuestros, ¡en un mes lucharemos por conseguir las entradas en primera fila y los MeetGreet! –Comentó, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo por completo-, ¡esta vez sí lograré conocer a mi ZiZhen! ¡no quedaré afuera como las otras seis veces! –Aseveró, mientras su voz se tornaba más segura.

Un carraspeo les llamó la atención, recordando que no eran sólo los tres.

-¿Es seguro dejar a mi hijo con ustedes? –Rompió la atmósfera cómoda, mientras miraba inseguro a los dos muchachos que estaban frente a su hijo-, No lucen precisamente como buenas personas. –Alzó una ceja en cuestión cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡No se preocupe, señor! –Exclamó la muchacha, mientras se acercaba a Wei Wuxian-, ¡Puedo darle mi número telefónico y puede consultar por Yuan cada cinco minutos, prometo contestar! –Aseguró, mientras se inclinaba levemente en una reverencia-, ¡por favor, permita a Yuan quedarse esta tarde con nosotros! ¡no volverá tarde! –Finalizó, extendiendo su teléfono celular para intercambiar la información de contacto.

Al menos la chica parecía sincera.

-Bueno. Está bien. Denme sus números. –Suspiró mientras se acercó a los tres muchachos-, no beban alcohol, no hagan cosas malas ¡y enséñenle a bailar a mi hijo! –Añadió risueño-, si quiere que su idol lo halague, al menos debería intentar bailar bien. –Comentó mientras un sonrojo decoraba las mejillas de Yuan.

-¡Papá! –Bramó, mientras sentía su rostro arder en vergüenza.

Una vez que todos le brindaron la información de contacto al adulto en cuestión, entraron a la casa de Qing, que parecía estar ubicada en otra posición.

Ahora no había mesa. El sofá era uno cuadrado de tres piezas, en L pero estaba seguro que sólo estaba la parte del centro. Cabía destacar que mientras el sillón estaba de espaldas a las personas que ingresaban a la sala, el televisor era lo más llamativo. Literalmente, la alfombra cubría el suelo donde el sillón yacía, y el televisor gigante cubría en gran parte su perspectiva del sitio.

-¿Y esto es…?

-Para nuestra tarde de chicos, obviamente. –Mencionó Xue Yang, saliendo del alcance de vista de SiZhui, seguramente yendo a la cocina o al cuarto.

-¡Siéntate, siéntate! –Exclamó Qing, tomando la mochila del muchacho más alto y dejándola sobre el sofá-, ¡la alfombra es más cómoda, en todo caso! –Mencionó, mientras se posicionaba en el tapiz y tomaba el control remoto-, ¡Xue Yang, empezaremos viendo entrevistas debut! ¡ven acá y trae la jodida comida!

-¿No podemos iniciar con la primera canción? –Consultó Xue Yang, mientras se escuchaban sus pasos desde el otro lado de la casa.

-Si empezamos con eso, no entenderá el chiste. –Murmuró Qing mientras hacía un puchero, y Yuan se sentaba en la alfombra, junto a la chica que no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, donde inmediatamente después Xue Yang apareció con un bowl de palomitas, y algunas bolsas con caramelos. En el poco espacio que todavía tenía, sostenía unas botellas de refresco, y con algo de dificultad logró sentarse sin resbalar sobre los chicos.

Yuan estaba en el centro.

-Entrevistas, MV's, o juegos, ¿qué piensas, Qing? –Preguntó Xue Yang ignorando olímpicamente la sugerencia de su prima.

-Dije entrevistas, ¡entrevistas! ¡seguramente se enamora de lo precioso que lucían los chicos a los quince años! –Mencionó, mientras comenzaba a escribir el nombre del video que buscaba, aunque parecía que se sabía de memoria incluso la miniatura, pues el buscador reveló una serie de respuestas que para SiZhui eran todas iguales.

"Promoción ZhenLingYi 'Caramel' single"

Cuando la chica le dio click al video, Xue Yang comenzó a removerse levemente, dejando el bowl de palomitas frente suyo, así que SiZhui se sentía algo incómodo.

-¡Puedes comer todo lo que está aquí, sin miedo! –Comentó Xue Yang, repentinamente, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a las cortinas-, haremos sombra, ¿de qué sirve tener un televisor genial si sólo veremos mierdas? –Finalizó su comentario, y Yuan alcanzó a ver un breve mohín de disgusto en el rostro de su amiga.

Cuando la casa quedó a obscuras, exceptuando por la luz que transmitía el televisor de pantalla plana, Xue Yang tomó asiento y justo a tiempo para que SiZhui concentrara su vista en un joven que yacía en ese estudio de grabación.

-¡Soy Lan JingYi, es un gusto conocerlos! –Exclamó alegre un muchacho bajito con una cinta en el cabello de un ligero tono celeste, y pecas repartidas al azar sobre el puente de su nariz que a SiZhui le empequeñecieron el corazón por la ternura que le provocaron. El chico vestía una playera de la misma tonalidad calipso en versión pastel con su nombre "JingYi" escrito en letras doradas sobre la tela que lucía ligera.

-¡Buenas tardes! Deduzco que tú debes ser Jin Ling. –El presentador le extendió la mano al joven que estaba escondido tras ZiZhen, y parecía temblar.

Jin Ling parecía un pequeño pollito que buscaba refugio en la mamá gallina. SiZhui se carcajeó ligeramente ante la imagen mental.

-Sí. –Susurró el joven con playera amarillo pastel y su nombre escrito en letras negras-, ¿acaso no ves mi nombre? –Añadió algo duramente, mientras se ceñía al chico frente a él.

-¡Buenas tardes, soy Ouyang ZiZhen, bailarín principal de ZhenLingYi! ¡es un placer conocerlos! –Exclamó el muchacho de playera verde pastel, con letras negras impresas en la tela, mientras se inclinaba para saludar educadamente.

-¿Comenzamos la entrevista? –Cuestionó el hombre mayor, indicando los sitios donde los chicos debían sentarse y comenzaban a acomodarse.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto? –Preguntó Jin Ling en un susurro, aún tras ZiZhen-, no es necesario que--

-¡A-Ling! –Lo riñó JingYi-, tenemos que dar nuestro mejor para no perder cara, ¡vamos a grabar y triunfaremos! Nos dieron esta oportunidad, y tenemos que demostrar que la nueva empresa no se equivocó con nosotros.

-Es fácil estar motivado para ti, JingYi. –Puchereó Jin Ling, y eso estremeció el corazón de SiZhui-, tú tienes a Bunniemoon… -Finalizó, desviando la mirada con algo de molestia.

-Vamos a grabar cuando nos den la señal. –Comentó el locutor, mientras JingYi tomaba asiento y acomodaba a los chicos a su lado.

-Haremos lo mejor, ¿sí? –Preguntó, inhalando profundamente, tratando de transmitir seguridad, pero los ojos de JingYi eran tan comunicativos, que se notaba ese destello de nervios.

O quizás era que JingYi era simplemente un libro abierto.

-¡Grabación en tres, dos, uno!

El botón rojo sobre la puerta comenzó a destellar indicando que estaban al aire.

-¡Buenas tardes señoritas seguidoras del bloque popular! Hoy tenemos a los integrantes del nuevo grupo "ZhenLingYi", dirigido por la compañía NieYao, compañía formada por los dos exidols Nie Huaisang y Meng Yao. –El locutor hablaba de una manera casi hipnótica y fluida, mientras SiZhui sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de la mera emoción, y sus manos se volvían puños tratando de aferrarse a alguna de las prendas de ropa que llevaba-, Tenemos entonces a los tres integrantes, Jin Ling, Lan JingYi y Ouyang ZiZhen. ¿Algunas palabras desde el líder del grupo?

Se vio ligeramente nerviosos a los chicos, y JingYi suspiró lejos del micrófono.

-¡Por supuesto! –Contestó alegre, sonriendo con un entusiasmo casi contagioso-, ¡Buenas tardes! –Y las expresiones que el muchacho hacía eran como un poco de miel derritiendo su corazón, como un efecto placebo, brindando satisfacción, pero nunca curando realmente-, somos ZhenLingYi de la empresa NieYao, ¡formada por los mejores exidols! ¡estamos muy contestos de estar acá! Al habla está JingYi, el vocalista principal del grupo ¡es un placer! –Continuó enérgico, como si realmente no necesitara el aire para decir cada una de esas palabras-, responderemos algunas preguntas.

-Jin Ling, rapero principal. –Susurró el muchacho al micrófono, mientras cerraba los ojos, claramente irritado-, es un gusto estar aquí.

-Ouyang ZiZhen, bailarín principal, ¡es un gusto estar en sintonía! –Le siguió el muchacho, y gracias a ello SiZhui se percató de que era un chico algo apasionado.

-¡Es tan lindo! –Chilló A-Qing, y Yuan podía jurar que no notó cuando sacó una lightstick bicolor, que oscilaba intermitente entre el rojo y el verde.

Prefirió seguir mirando el video.

-La primera cosa es explicar, ¿por qué decidieron convertirse en idols? ¿qué los llevó a tomar la decisión?

-¿Decisión? Simplemente nos reclutaron para intentar bailar y cantar. –Sinceró JingYi-, luego nos preguntaron si nos gustaría intentar animar a las personas, ¡nadie me contó que eso era ser un idol! –Se quejó en falso, mientras la risa de ZiZhen se escuchaba de fondo, al ritmo de una melodía que Yuan no pudo distinguir.

-Ahora viene. –Susurró A-Qing expectante, y Yuan no comprendía por qué la chica se sentía tan emocionada de repente.

-¿Y sus motivos? –Leyó ZiZhen en un cartel, mientras se desdibujaba la sonrisa de su rostro en algo más parecido a la seriedad-, bueno, me gusta hacer feliz a la gente, igual a Jin Ling pero…

-¡No lo digas, ZiZhen! –Saltó repentinamente JingYi, causando una carcajada en Jin Ling y que el sonrojo inmediatamente comenzara a adueñarse de JingYi-, si lo dices, hoy comerás jalea.

-BunnieMoon. –Silabeó sobre el micrófono-, BunnieMoon es su motivo.

-¡Estás muerto, ZiZhen! –Se alteró ligeramente, mientras Yuan sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, ¿Bunniemoon? ¿quién era "bunniemoon?"-, básicamente… es la persona que me da ánimos.

Sólo eso, repentinamente el estudio estuvo en silencio.

-Háblennos de su nueva canción. –Pidió el entrevistador, subiendo la melodía que sonaba de fondo-, dijeron que su primer sencillo se llama "caramel", pero no nos han dado las letras ni nada, porque están esperando su debut, ¿no? –Preguntó, mirando a JingYi que inmediatamente se enseriaba.

-¡Sí! Caramel está inspirado en la dulzura del primer amor, la potencia de lo que los jóvenes de nuestra edad sienten al enamorarse. –Comentó, mientras sonreía y la vitalidad volvía a su sonrisa.

-¿Podrían darnos spoilers de la letra? –Indagó el comentarista, mientras JingYi sonreía nuevamente.

-¡Claro! Aunque deberían poner la parte del coro~. –Añadió a la petición, mientras se levantaba, e impulsaba a los chicos con ligeros gestos a hacer lo mismo.

El estudio de grabación nuevamente se volvió silencioso.

-¡Ya viene! –Gritó A-Qing emocionada, mientras la carcajada de Xue Yang se extendía por lo casa.

-Como a un caramelo, permíteme comerte~. –Cantó el joven que llevaba la cinta blanca en el cabello, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su pecho subía, dándole un volumen alto a su voz.

El pánico llegó al rostro de Jin Ling y Yuan pudo predecir lo que sucedió.

"Seguro olvidó la letra"

-Eh… ¡Con mi saliva te llenaré! –Gritó rápidamente, mientras el color rojo cubría sus mejillas y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, pareciendo tremendamente avergonzado.

ZiZhen imitó la acción de nervios y su cuerpo se veía rígido.

-Con mis molares te trituraré--

-¡Corte! –Gritó JingYi con el pánico en su rostro-, ¡no podemos mostrar esto! ¡corte! –Bramó, mientras Jin Ling volvía a su asiento y enterraba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Eh, joven Lan… -Llamó el comentarista, captando la atención de JingYi-, es una transmisión en vivo…

El rostro de JingYi palideció brevemente.

-¡Ca-cambiemos de tema! Recuerdo que preguntaron por qué usamos esta ropa y nuestro concepto ¿no? ¡bueno! –Comentó el muchacho, luciendo totalmente nervioso.

Yuan rompió en una carcajada, lo que provocó que tuvieran que pausar el video.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Qing, mirando a Xue Yang, que no dejaba de observar a Yuan reir escandalosamente.

-¡Es que! –Cortó su voz el mismo en otra carcajada que disminuyó su volumen-, es muy… creativo para desviar su atención. Estaba completamente avergonzado.

-No, estaba enojado, arruinaron el lanzamiento del single, ¿no viste sus cejas fruncidas? Así, así. –Dijo Xue yang, mientras fruncía el ceño y con sus dedos índices bajaba las cejas.

Yuan se carcajeó de nuevo.

-¡No! Estaba nervioso. Tiene la misma expresión que pone padre cuando está nervioso por algo tonto que dijo papá ¡y justo estaba nervioso después de ZiZhen!

A-Qing repentinamente se acercó al muchacho y tomó sus manos.

-¿Entonces sí emparejas a JingYi y ZiZhen? –Preguntó, mientras SiZhui asentía brevemente.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó retóricamente.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó Xue Yang-, ninguno de ellos merece a Jin Ling. Soy el único apto para amarlo.

-Jodido tóxico. –Murmuró Qing, haciendo temblar la ceja de Xue Yang en un tic de disgusto.

-Tú, mocosa… ¡ZiZhen nunca te hará caso, ya verás!

-Lo hará cuando me vea en el meet ¡entonces te lo reprocharé toda la vida por no tenerme fé!

-Song Lan no te pagará el meet. –Se quejó Xue Yang, y Yuan se sentía brevemente excluido.

-¿Habrá… firma de discos? –Preguntó Yuan, captando de vuelta la atención a él.

-¡Sí! Del nuevo sencillo llamado "Clover or diamond?" que, por cierto, aún no sale. Saldrá en dos semanas, y haremos stream. Aunque será a las cuatro de la madrugada, así que podemos hacer video-llamada, ¿qué piensas?

Ambos chicos miraron fijamente a Yuan. Efectivamente, hacer un stream en la madrugada sería complicado, sobretodo porque estaba cerca de la temporada de exámenes y eso haría que sus padres se molestaran.

-Claro. Hagámoslo. ¿En dos semana? –Sólo respondió, sintiendo una curiosa sensación de vitalidad recorrerle.

A sus padres no le molestará si no hace mucho ruido, ¿no?

-Bueno, ya vimos su entrevista, ya entendió el chiste, ¿podemos, ahora sí, pasar a los fanmades? ¡conozco uno que lo dejará completamente en coma! –Mencionó el chico más alto, mientras tomaba el control remoto para escribir nuevamente en el buscador.

-Muéstrale el fanmade de "dimple", A-Yang, seguramente ese lo dejará interesado. –Y precisamente eso es lo que estaba tecleando el muchacho, seguido de la palabra "Lan JingYi".

"¿"Dimple"?... ¿hoyuelos?" tradujo mentalmente, y a pesar de que sabía que JingYi tenía un hoyuelo, definitivamente no entendía nada.

-Esto es un ritual de iniciación, A-Yuan. Cuando me hice fan de ZhenLingYi, la chica que me involucró en este mundo me preguntó cuál era el que llamaba más mi atención y me mostró un fanmade de ZiZhen. Cuando le mostré a A-Yang, fue uno de Jin Ling. Te corresponde el de JingYi y te dejaremos morir. –Finalizó su comentario, tomando el bowl de palomitas que ya iba a la mitad.

Yuan contuvo la respiración cuando el video comenzó a sonar.

Lo primero que vio fue una foto en blanco y negro de JingYi y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras su pecho se hinchaba. Una emoción desconocida subió por su garganta mientras sonreía y sentía levemente su rostro caer. Era una sonrisa curiosa que no recordaba haber dado antes. Una carcajada queda, que lo hizo inclinarse levemente hacia delante y quedar mareado, la sonrisa de JingYi era preciosa, pero ese hoyuelo ¡ese pequeño hoyarlo que decoraba su rostro mientras reía, o levantaba el labio en una sonrisa!

Un pequeño chillido se hizo con él cuando vio a JingYi en gafas, bajarlas levemente y entonces llevó sus manos por reflejo a sus labios, mientras con una sonrisa negaba un poco. Los fanmades eran emocionante, porque mostraban tantas facetas. Ya iba en dos minutos de ese video y mientras trataba de capturad cada emoción, las palabras no salan, se quedaban allí, atrapadas, era sólo una serie de fotografías y trabajos de modelaje que definitivamente hacían lucir a JingYi etéreo, especial, elegante, y el ritmo de la melodía no lo ayudaba mucho. Ese chico daba una serie de sensaciones descontroladas, una vorágine, y abruptamente el video se cortó.

-¿Qué fue…? –SiZhui sintió que el video había pasado tan rápido que no podía explicarlo. Mientras trataba de capturar las emociones, otras se hacían con él y provocaban ese desastre en el que se estaba convirtiendo, ese desastre en el que la sonrisa de JingYi lo estaba convirtiendo.

No era tan malo.

-Eso fue un fanmade. –Dijo orgulloso Xue Yang-, ¿quieres verlo de nuevo?

Bastó el asentir de Yuan para que la canción volviera a sonar y el video volviera a iniciar su reproducción.

Ahí comenzó a analizar bien la primera aparición del video. Al inicio no se veían el hoyuelo de su mejilla, justo al borde de la comisura, entonces no podía decir mucho de la situación, sólo preguntarse si acaso JingYi era un ángel.

"¿Qué eres?, ¿qué quieres, y por qué me provocas esto?" se preguntó internamente. Era muy apenas su segundo día y ya sentía todo eso. Seguramente era algún tipo de ángel.

La siguiente sección del video era una sesión de fotos con temática de motocicletas, y ¡diablos! Esa sonrisa de chico malo le hizo notar que tal vez la sonrisa cruel de JingYi quedaba mucho mejor, pues esa pequeña hendidura se profundizaba aún más. Tal vez no debió haberse fijado en ese detalle. Tal vez no debieron mostrarle ese detalle, porque ahora buscaría todas y cada una de las fotos e imaginaría cada vez esa pequeña huella.

La conclusión a la que llegó en el coro es que sencillamente, tal y cómo decía la canción, ese chico era ilegal, era un criminal total que robaba corazones e instauraba la infidelidad en los corazones de las muchachas que yacían libres de todo dolor. Era un chico ilegal, cometiendo crimen tras otro.

¿Acaso se habría caído del cielo? O quizás había subido del infierno porque repentinamente todo era emocionante, caluroso y tácito. Esos movimientos de cadera que atrapaban la atención de Yuan, que le robaban una que otra sonrisa, eran todo lo que necesitaba para preguntarse si acaso él no fue el ángel más hermoso de dios que se atrevió a compararse en poder y fue desterrado.

De todas maneras, lo seguiría con todo y pecado. Es que era sencillamente difícil pensar en resistirse a esos hoyuelos en ese rostro magnético que creaba alguna especie de química que no comprendía y que pensó, nunca sentiría por alguien.

De hecho, se consideraba completamente arromántico porque jamás alguien le había llamado así la atención. Sin embargo, sabía que eso que sentía no era similar al amor que sienten las otras personas, que no era tan simple, pero, ¿cómo puedes describir todo ese túmulo de sensaciones?

Quizás sólo podía morir en ellos, ahogarse en ellos y no buscar la respuesta.

El video volvió a cambiar y sintió un mareo que ya había tenido antes, una sensación abrumante que provocó una punzada en su cabeza y un vértigo que pesaba en sus ojos. ¿Nadie le había advertido de ello? ¿por qué?

De todas maneras, todavía seguía mirando fijamente la pantalla al ritmo de esa canción que estaba seguro, había oído en alguna parte, sin embargo, ¿dónde? ¿dónde la había escuchado antes?

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, por su salud mental, no volvería a ver ese video.

Su teléfono celular vibró, y era un mensaje de su padre preguntando si todo iba en orden. Agradeció que el video ya estaba terminando, desbloqueó el teléfono, y le respondió a su padre.

Aprovechó totalmente la ocasión para mensajearle a su tío XiChen.

"Tío, buenas tardes, soy SiZhui." Escribió, "Padre me dijo que conocías un poco de la banda que me está comenzando a gustar, ZhenLingYi, y me dijeron también que te dijera que mi integrante favorito es JingYi, aunque no sé por qué es esto. ¡Espero aprender más desde ahora en adelante!" finalizó el texto, mientras bloqueaba nuevamente el teléfono.

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre trivias que a SiZhui le divirtieron, datos totalmente al azar como el hecho de que JingYi ingresó al equipo siendo más alto que Jin Ling pero ahora este último le superaba por cuatro centímetros, o que ZiZhen era alérgico al polen, cosas totalmente innecesarias, pero que llevaban a experiencias completamente divertidas.

Cuando llegó un mensaje de su padre preguntando a qué hora regresaría a casa, notó que efectivamente ya era bastante tarde.

-Chicos, debo irme. ¡Prometo seguir buscando cosas en casa, y acompañarlos en una video llamada pronto! –Aseveró, mientras Xue Yang lo acompañaba a la puerta, y A-Qing se perdía de su vista.

-Me parece buena idea, Yuan. –Mencionó el chico más alto, mientras sacaba el celular-, deberías dejarme tu número también, al fin y al cabo, parece que te convertirás en el compañero de Qing, y es mi deber cuidarla. –Aseveró, mientras Yuan imitaba su gesto e intercambiaban la información de su contacto.

-¿Son sólo ustedes o…? –Preguntó, tratando de no sonar imprudente.

-No seas idiota, somos A-Qing, nuestro tío político Xiao Xingchen, su pareja Song Lan y yo, sólo que ellos se la viven de viaje y trabajando, por lo que me toca cuidar de esa ruidosa mocosa y cumplirle los caprichos tal y como me lo pidieron. –Respondió naturalmente, eso le hizo sentir tranquilo.

Una vez que compartieron la información, Xue Yang alzó la mano para despedirse, y la agitó brevemente.

-Nos vemos en unos días.

Camino a su hogar, se sintió un poco nervioso, y las casas pasaron rápidamente. Era más consciente de lo que le gustaría con respecto a su ritmo cardiaco, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Todavía que tenía tiempo y comenzaba a pensar en los hoyuelos de JingYi, sobre que definitivamente moriría en ellos y sobre cómo lentamente quizás… le permitiría ser su perdición.

"De todas maneras, no hay muchas cosas interesantes en mi vida".

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres le dieron el espacio suficiente que necesitaba como para morir en su cama, y definitivamente fue una extensa rutina que se repitió a lo largo de esas dos semanas. Recuerda particularmente ese día, en la fecha del lanzamiento del single, varios días después de la visita a casa de A-Qing, cuando su tío XiChen llegó de la nada a su casa.

-¡Cuñado! –Escuchó desde la voz de su papá, mientras Yuan, desperezándose, se levantaba de la cama. La semana de exámenes le había caído encima de forma abrupta, pero JingYi le hacía fácil llevar el ritmo si sólo subía una selca a diario, y no lo hacía como ZiZhen, que definitivamente le daba problemas a su amiga desde el twitter personal.

"Recopilar una veintena de fotos cada dos horas desde todas las cuentas de fans, es algo que no me gustaría en absoluto. Que en paz descanse el celular de A-Qing" pensó mientras se levantaba, pues después de terminar sus deberes había decidido dormir un poco.

-¡A-Yuan! ¡He traído algo para ti! –Comentó su tío, mientras el muchacho salía de su habitación bostezando.

-No le grites tanto, XiChen, tu sobrino no la ha tenido fácil estos últimos días después de que encontró al amor de su vida~. –Dijo su papá, causando que se desperezara inmediatamente-, ¡lidiar con su inexistente vida amorosa y sus tareas no es algo fácil!

-¡No digas eso, papá! –Alzó levemente la voz, con algo de bochorno-, estás exagerando. –Finalizó el comentario, tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba en la sala de estar, donde a continuación, su tío también se sentó.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Wei Wuxian, mientras SiZhui fruncía el ceño y lo miraba algo enfadado, un poco en desacuerdo con la actitud tan imprudente para con su tío.

-Bueno, dado que a A-Yuan le gusta ese chico llamado JingYi, ¡he decidido hacer lo que todo tío con un único sobrino haría! –Mencionó, mientras tomaba una mochila de gran tamaño que se veía extremadamente pesada-, decidí investigar un poco sobre JingYi, puesto que realmente a mí me gusta más ZiZhen, ¡y encontré unas cosas interesantes!

SiZhui alzó la ceja en duda, mientras un bostezo parecía querer escapar de sus labios. Sin intentar retenerlo, se cubrió la boca y lo dejó salir.

-¡Por eso, te he traído estas pocas cosas! –Continuó, mientras deslizaba el zipper de la mochila-, por ejemplo, este lightstick de edición limitada, ya sabes, ¿por ahí leí que es el lightstick general del grupo, que vendieron antes de que saliera el lightstick por integrante? ¡se hicieron unos pocos, y pensé "lo mejor para mi sobrino"! –Mencionó aquello mientras le entregaba el objeto y Yuan comenzaba a temblar-, también encontré estos pocos ¿discos? Ya sabes, unos dos o tres por versión ¡los traje porque no podía hacer nada con ellos! –Se los cedió inmediatamente, y Yuan comenzó a sentirse mareado por lo abrupto de todo-, encontré unos pins normales que estaban lindos, aunque realmente no entiendo cuál es la gracia de ellos… -Cuando los sacó de la mochila, el corazón de Yuan se precipitó en su sitio, "¿qué rayos?" pensó, cuando vio que sobre la mano de su tío estaban los pins edición limitada que Qing le había dicho, eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir, y su tío sólo pensaba "¿cuál es la gracia?".

Había algo malo, muy malo e imposible con su familia. Eran unos expertos despilfarrando el dinero, y si bien su mesada era alta, él debía comprar esas cosas, ¿por qué repentinamente su tío había llegado con todos esos regalos?

-Gracias. –Sólo pudo decir en su estupefacción, mientras se sentía totalmente saturado debido a la sorpresa de tener repentinamente cosas que eran prácticamente imposibles de obtener, a sólo una semana de haber comenzado a ser fan.

Era prácticamente una mala broma para los fans fieles, ¿no era así?

-Oh, lo más importante. –Su tío sacó algo que parecía estar enrollado, de forma cilíndrica-, te recomiendo que esto lo abras en tu cuarto, pequeño Yuan. –Comentó con una de sus sonrisas que definitivamente le daban mala espina al mencionado.

-¡No le des ideas raras ni cosas raras, cuñado! –Dijo su padre, sacando una carcajada en su tío-, creo que es suficiente con el hecho de que hoy pidió permiso para no dormir, ¡cuando tenía su edad, desvelarme sin permiso era la cosa más genial del universo! Junto con A-Cheng y A-Li veíamos películas hasta que la mamá de Cheng me sacaba a patadas de su casa por ser un mal ejemplo, ¡pero mi hijo pide permiso para estas cosas! –Su voz orgullosa resonó en la casa-, como sea, ¿te quedas a cenar? –Esa pregunta le hizo notar a Yuan que debían ser alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, así que le quedaban algo así como ocho horas más para preparar todo para el stream, aunque le preocupaba enormemente la cantidad de horas de diferencia a la que estaban.

Fue una cena amena entre uno que otro comentario sobre los amigos de la escuela de sus padres, la mención de ir a almorzar con YanLi (así alcanzó a escuchar el nombre SiZhui) y el comentario final sobre el "hermano político" de su papá.

¿Acaso su familia estaba compuesta sólo por familia política? Si era así, era algo muy curioso de pensar.

Su tío se fue muy pronto para su gusto, pero las reglas de la familia Lan todavía influían tanto en su padre como en su tío, así que debían estar a más tardar a las nueve y media de la noche en cama, o caerían dormido donde fuera.

En acompañar a su papá, dieron las doce y media de la noche, entre una que otra conversación sobre lo que haría esa madrugada; aparte del stream, de leer las letras, de revisar la localidad a donde suponía que sería el concierto, también debía asegurarse de ver cuántos días antes dormiría fuera del recinto de ventas cuando lanzaran las entradas… definitivamente sería una noche ocupada.

Su papá decidió ir entonces al estudio de baile, donde Yuan suponía que estaría al menos unas tres horas. Estaba en verdad tremendamente preocupado por él y por cómo decidía ignorar sus problemas sólo yendo a bailar y aprender unas coreografías, pero si el baile era lo suficientemente catártico, ¿quién era él para quejarse?

Fue a su cuarto y encendió la cámara. A-Qing había dicho que llamaría media hora antes de que el video fuera liberado, por lo que debía hacer hora por un tiempo.

Decidió ingresar a una de las páginas que Qing le había enviado de… ¿fanfics? Tal vez sería entretenido leer un par de ellos para hacer la hora.

Qing le había enviado dos enlaces de historias, una bajo el título de "think about it" y el otro recibía el nombre de "almas perdidas". Después de pensar lentamente cuál leería, decidió cliquear el segundo, sólo porque sentía que sería menos romántico que el primero.

La historia era simple: dos almas gemelas que habían perdido la memoria, cada vez que se encontraban sentían un magnetismo curioso. Nunca habían intercambiado palabra alguna, muy apenas se veían, ¿cómo sabían que eran almas gemelas? Pues porque ambos podían ver el color.

JingYi fue el primero en negarse a aceptar haber perdido a su alma gemela. Tenían cada uno a sus parejas, y se habían enamorado de ellas, o eso podía sentir, por lo que no había daños a terceros con toda la situación que llevaban entre las manos. Yuan comenzó a sentirse más nervioso mediante avanzaba, sobre todo después de que JingYi había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, levantarse del asiento del tren donde a diario se veían, y se plantó frente a él.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero miró fijamente a los ojos de ZiZhen. Se perdió en la textura de esos orbes, en su estatura más alta, e incluso en el color de sus mejillas que finalmente estaban siendo carmesí. Lo distinguía. Era algo que podía hacer desde que lo conoció y, sin embargo, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué el destino los había convertido en almas perdidas?

-Hola. –Habló JingYi con algo de nervios-, sólo quería decir, eh… -Inhaló profundo, con resolución-, ¡no me digas que no has notado que somos almas gemelas! –Soltó, después de haberlo callado por un año y medio.

ZiZhen sólo pestañeó confundido.

-¡Santos cielos divinos, se lo dijo! –Gritó SiZhui, después de haber estado leyendo por un par de horas, ya iba en los episodios finales. No podía creer que fuera tan adictivo eso del fanfiction-, ¡JingYi le dijo que son almas gemelas! –Continuó gritando, ahogando internamente la frustración por la hora.

La hora… ¡La hora!

-¡El stream! –Gritó, mientras bloqueaba su teléfono y se sentaba en la computadora, viendo las diez llamadas perdidas de A-Qing. Se puso los audífonos y rápidamente contactó a su amiga.

-¡Pensé que ya no llegabas, Lan! –Bramó la chica, mientras Xue Yang aparecía desde el otro lado, sacando la lengua en un gesto de saludo.

-¡Lo siento, estaba leyendo el fanfic que me recomendaste! –Se disculpó, mientras abría el enlace del stream.

¡La canción sonaría en cinco minutos! ¡y él se había distraído!

-A-Yuan, por cierto, sabías que, en el fanfic, ZiZhen le dice a JingYi que-- -No alcanzó a escuchar nada pues se había quitado los audífonos.

-¡No al spoiler, A-Qing!

-¡Te lo mereces por llegar tarde! –Se quejó. Estuvieron quejándose un rato hasta que Xue Yang tomó un diario y golpeó a Qing en la cabeza con él.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? –Clamó la muchacha.

-¡Ya empezó el countdown! ¡calla la boca, o te callo! –Gritó Xue Yang.

El silencio se instauró y SiZhui se sentía completamente nervioso.

Comenzó sonando un tintineo, mientras se escuchaban los violines en el fondo, mientras los tres muchachos vestían de negro, tomando el papel del crupier.

-¡Era lógico que la temática sería "juegos de azar"! –Gritó la chica, recibiendo la orden de silencio por parte de los dos muchachos expectantes.

"Injustamente tomas mi As de cartas entre tus manos, enredando el trébol entre tus piernas" cantó JingYi, causando una sensación de mareo satisfactorio en Yuan.

"El ganar o perder no se decide por algo tan banal como tener una pareja, o completar color en su totalidad" le siguió ZiZhen, acercándose seductoramente a JingYi, envolviendo su cintura con una mano, y lanzándolo hacia él.

-¡ZhenYi es más real que mi jodida existencia! –Gritó A-Qing mientras Yuan sentía que se desmayaría de la mera emoción ¡su otp estaba en pleno mv interactuando descaradamente!

"Robaré hasta el último peso en tu cartera" cantó Jin Ling, guiñando el ojo a la pantalla y, ¿ese grito para nada agudo había salido de los labios de Xue Yang?

-¡Puedes tomar mi virginidad si quieres, A-Ling! –Le gritó el más alto de los tres, mientras A-Qing le lanzaba un cojín.

La canción estaba llena de referencias a las cartas, algunos tragos y cómo la noción del tiempo se perdía partida tras partida, siempre acompañado de trompetas, violines y saxofones. Si era sincero, no podía creer que esos tres instrumentos sonaran tan bien. El coro no tardo demasiado en llegar.

"Porque tus labios son el premio mayor, pero tu billetera es lo que necesito, así que, con permiso, tomaré todo de ti, incluido tus tréboles y diamantes" salió vibrante de la voz de JingYi, mientras la cabeza de Yuan alcanzaba a procesar el título, y se perdía en el envolvente baile de ZiZhen.

"¿No piensas que hay mucha codicia tras esos labios carmín? ¿qué piensas entonces de perder la manzana que nunca mordiste, y ser mordida por mí?" preguntó ZiZhen mientras se quitaba la pequeña chaquetilla negra, y ese chillido definitivamente era de A-Qing.

-¡ZiZhen, no te destapes, hace frío, que no te miren! ¡Aaaaaah! –Gritó la muchacha, mientras Yuan estaba seguro de que ella sufría un colapso.

"Déjame revelar al ser de codicia bajo tu ropa, antes de que puedas encontrar mi debilidad, y la fortuna que he robado de cama en cama" continuó JingYi a coro con Jin Ling, mientras el escenario cambiaba a una cama donde Jin Ling estaba recostado, envuelto sólo entre sábanas blancas y JingYi yacía sentado en una silla, mirando al exterior.

"Porque tus labios son el premio mayor, pero tu billetera es lo que necesito, así que, con permiso, tomaré todo de ti, incluido tus tréboles y diamantes" esta vez, la voz de JingYi se fundió con la de ZiZhen, mientras Jin Ling comenzaba a llegar hacia ellos y ambos le extendían la mano.

"Adelante, podrás ganar, sólo dame todo, todo de ti, incluso tus tréboles y diamantes" Finalizaron, mientras Jin Ling tomaba las manos de los chicos y la pantalla se iba a negro.

Un silencio profundo se hizo con ellos.

-¡JingYi lucía increíble en ese traje! –Rompió el silencio Yuan, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-¡No más que ZiZhen con corbatín!

-¡Olviden a sus homosexuales, Jin Ling se veía etéreo con esas sábanas blancas cuando susurró "soy todo tuyo"! –Bramó Xue Yang.

-¡ZiZhen no sabe lo que causa en mí, lo odio! –Gritó A-Qing, mientras se abrazaba a una almohada.

-¡Lo que es yo, pondré la canción de nuevo! –Dijo Yuan, esta vez sacándose los audífonos y dejando el monitor libre de ellos.

Conectó el amplificador y reprodujo la canción, mientras se subía a la cama, y comenzaba a tratar de imitar el baile.

Unos dos minutos después pudo escuchar pasos fuera de su cuarto.

-A-Zhan, no puedo decirle eso, ¡es muy rudo! –Comentó la voz de su papá, y bajó levemente el volumen-, ¡pero por fin seré un papá de verdad! ¡al fin podré regañarlo! –Susurró con emoción, y Yuan no entendía nada.

Al menos no hasta que escuchó a su papá gritar.

-¡Lan SiZhui, Wei Yuan! ¡son casi las cinco de la mañana, ve a dormir! –Gritó, y entonces Yuan se dio cuenta de que seguía haciendo ruido.

-¡Bueno! –Respondió, y se acercó al computador-, chicos, ha sido un gusto ver el stream con ustedes, ¡debemos reproducir la canción sin cansancio! –Añadió, mientras comenzaba a desperezarse. Debía dormir, pero al día siguiente (o en un par de horas) tendría clases, y seguramente no llegaría si dormía.

-Puedes leer el final del fanfic, A-Yuan. –Sugirió Qing, mientras bostezaba-, al fin y al cabo, tus clases son por bloques, ¿no? Puedes dormir en algún receso largo mañana. –Finalizó, casi con voz dulce.

-Supongo. –Respondió Yuan-, terminaré de leer entonces. Descansen ambos, y Xue Yang. –Lo miró con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, aunque realmente sólo quería decirlo en serio-, si piensas que Jin Ling es lindo, y le entregarías tu dignidad, eso también es muy homosexual, ¿sabes? Y no tiene nada de malo. Buenas noches. –Cortó el video, antes de escuchar la tosca respuesta de su amigo y decidió meterse a la cama para no tener frío.

Estuvo leyendo lo que quedó de tiempo, y sólo sintió indignación. ¡Ese final no era lo que quería! ¡era lo que todos esperaban que pasara pero--! ¡estaba frustrado!

Si llegaba a tener tiempo, crearía sus propios fanfics. Ahí siempre serían canon y nunca se separarían.

Después de eso, otras dos semanas más transcurrieron entre entrevistas. Había ido directo a explorar las entrevistas y los fanmades, para poder conocer mejor el trabajo profesional de JingYi.

Era el día de la venta de entradas, y definitivamente se sentía nervioso. Dos días antes había recordado buscar todo lo que olvidó la noche del stream, y descubrió que sería imposible obtenerlas, ¡pero no se rendiría! ¡debía obtener esas entradas sí o sí!

Cuando salió de su universidad, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a A-Qing, que estaba haciendo la fila. Aunque estaban en una posición decente, seguía pareciendo imposible.

-¡A-Yang, este año será imposible verlos! ¡han sido muy populares! –Se quejó la muchacha, mientras abrazaba su itabag verde que llevaba pines y peluches de ZiZhen.

-Bueno, algo tendremos que hacer. Los riñones intactos deben servir en este momento. –Comentó desprevenidamente, bufando en el acto.

-¡No es problema de dinero y lo sabes! ¡no conseguiremos nada! –Lloró A-Qing.

Lo peor que pasó en el día de Yuan fue efectivamente que la predicción de la chica se había cumplido, pues todas las entradas en línea se agotaron en un minuto, y su única esperanza eran las ventas físicas, sin embargo, quedaban cien personas frente a ellos cuando se anunció oficialmente el sold out.

Si Yuan era sincero, la frustración era algo mínimo en ese momento. Se había sentido esperanzado después del último comeback de los muchachos, por lo que haber perdido su oportunidad era algo que no le agradaba.

-¿Tal vez tengamos suerte y podamos encontrar a la venta algunas entradas en las páginas de fans? –Preguntó el muchacho, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

En ese momento vibró su teléfono.

"¿Cómo te fue en las ventas, A-Yuan?" había preguntado su tío, mientras el kaomoji que usaba en el mensaje provocaba escalofríos en el muchacho.

"Mal, no hemos podido conseguir las entradas" Texteó con algo de frustración "¡pero buscaremos en páginas de fans, no nos rendiremos!" añadió con rigor.

Decidieron pasar al centro comercial a comer un helado para calmar las tristezas. Yuan sentía que antes había estado en ese recinto, pero realmente no recordaba mucho de ese día, pero no lograba producir ningún recuerdo, por lo que no debía ser algo importante.

-¡Acá debutaron los muchachos! –Mencionó A-Qing, mientras se acercaba a una de las plataformas del sitio-, ¡en este escenario, los tres chicos, hace cuatro años, cantaron una canción cover! –Se alegró la muchacha, e incluso el ambiente triste de los chicos se había esfumado-, y así como los vi surgir, ¡los veremos triunfar en un mes más, estoy segura!

Como otra sugerencia para pasar las tristezas, Yuan invitó a los chicos a su casa a ver una película, y aceptaron inmediatamente, por lo que después de acabar el helado, fueron a la residencia del muchacho. Sus padres saludaron encantados a los chicos, de vez en cuando contando cosas vergonzosas que SiZhui estaba seguro, Xue Yang algún día usaría en su contra.

A media película con temática de cultivo, SiZhui no podía dejar de llorar con la belleza del protagonista, ¿por qué era que Jade dynasty era tan triste, y el actor de la película era tan atractivo? ¡era hasta injusto!

Mientras Qing estaba abrazada a sus piernas, y Xue Yang miraba desairadamente a la televisión, escuchó cómo la puerta de su casa era abierta.

-¡Oh, cuñado! –Habló su papá, con una voz de fingida sorpresa.

"Algo se traman" pensó Yuan, pero en realidad, estaba más concentrado en el muchacho que parecía haber encontrado un arma que funcionaba con su sangre.

-¡No hagas eso! –Gritó A-Qing, mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a SiZhui desconsolada-, A-Yuan, ¡se va a convertir en malo! –Se quejó la chica, mientras Yuan le acariciaba el cabello en consuelo.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien. –Comentó para calmarla.

-Ejem. –Llamó la atención su tío, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo-, me presento, soy Lan XiChen, el tío de SiZhui. –Se inclinó, mientras los amigos de Yuan se levantaban e imitaban el gesto-, Escuché de A-Zhui que no alcanzaron a recibir entradas, es una pena. –Se lamentó y algo a Yuan le hacía ruido de la situación.

A-Qing de repente comenzó a llorar. Entre la película, la desilusión, y lo sensible que estaba, que le recordaran aquello le había afectado de sobremanera.

-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó XiChen, algo incómodo ante la mirada de odio que recibía de Xue Yang en ese momento-, ¡no fue mi intención!

-Tío, nunca es tu intención, pero tienes un don natural en hacer llorar a la gente. –Comentó sinceramente Yuan en un suspiro, mientras envolvía en sus brazos a Qing.

-¡Pero! ¡tengo cómo solucionarlo! –Dijo orgulloso, mientras parecía brillar y alzar sus manos-, ¡de hecho, después de esto seré el mejor tío del mundo! –Agregó.

-Eres mi único tío… -Respondió el chico, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡A-Yuan! –Añadió su papá, en corrección a su comentario.

-Está bien, pero ahora seré tu persona favorita después de JingYi. —Comentó XiChen, mientras sonreía orgulloso por algún motivo que no comprendía.

SiZhui no pudo hacer más que mirarlo expectante, esperando que terminara de hablar.


	5. Boy in luv

SiZhui no podía dejar de observar expectante a su tío, que repentinamente había guardado silencio.

-Oh, es que--

La mano de su padre detuvo a su tío de seguir emitiendo ruido alguno.

-No, A-Yuan puede hacerlo. -Mencionó a secas, y eso abrumó aún más de confusión al muchacho.

¿Qué cosa podía hacer él?

Su tío se desanimó brevemente, pero luego suspiró y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Confiaré en él. A-Yuan, ¿Recuerdas el precio de las entradas? Tal vez podría...

-¡No! —Interrumpió SiZhui—, queda un mes aún. Déjenme hacer esto, por favor. —Pidió el muchacho, desviando la mirada, tratando de no sonar irreverente ante los mayores que le miraban un poco atónitos.

Los adultos simplemente sonrieron, suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza. Al menos su papá y su tío.

-Está bien, A-Yuan. Todo estará bien. —Su papá se acercó y acarició su cabello con cierto cariño.

SiZhuisentía su rostro arder. Si bien era común que sus padres fueran afectuosos con él, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo fueran frente a sus recientes amigos.

Hablando de ellos, parecían un poco avergonzados por la situación, ya que no estaban mirando directamente a ninguno de los que ahí estaban.

SiZhui simplemente sonrió en respuesta al gesto.

-¡De todas maneras, sigamos viendo películas! —Dijo—, ya mañana podemos pensar qué hacer para conseguir las entradas, ¿sí? —Animó el muchacho, y A-Qing simplemente asintió, seguida de Xue Yang.

En la tarde, SiZhui se ofreció a ir a dejar a sus amigos para pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos, porque al fin y al cabo, era agradable; podía bromear a su manera (¡aunque decían que sus bromas carecían de gracia!), podía conversar cualquier cosa (ya no sólo de ZhenLingYi, también podía hablar brevemente de algunas cosas familiares y los chicos parecían darle atención) y podía hablar de su vida en el primer año de estudios.

Pero había cierto aire que le producía... algo de temor. Los chicos parecían conectarse con la mirada, y eso le aterraba. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Xue Yang cesó su caminar.

-Yuan. —Llamó, mientras lucía nervioso—, A-Qing quiere hablar contigo. —Y la chica a su lado frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Por qué me cargas el muerto!? ¡Quedamos en que tú lo harías! —Se quejó visiblemente, mientras estaba sonrojada.

-¡Los sentimentalismos son tu fuerte, mocosa!

-¡Pero Yuan es un hombre, entre hombres se puede ser más claro con esto! —Respondió, mientras SiZhui sentía algo de incomodidad.

-¿Quieren... decirme que no les agrado, tal vez? —Preguntó Yuan en voz baja, con algo de miedo y pesar en ella.

Ambos chicos voltearon a verlo como si la peor blasfemia les hubiera sido escupida en el rostro sin previo aviso.

-¡No! —Dijeron al unísono—, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?! —Se coordinaron, se miraron, y luego suspiraron.

-Ya qué, lo diré yo. —Dijo Qing, mientras inhalaba profundo—, Mira, Yuan. La forma en que nos conocimos fue poco convencional. Sí, llegaste a mi puerta como hipnotizado por la voz de JingYi, y no es que eso sea malo. —Suspiró—. De todas maneras, ha sido divertido. Supusimos que... es la primera vez que llevas a alguien a tu casa, y por eso estabas incómodo pero ¡oye! tu familia es maravillosa. —La chica cesó de hablar un momento y viró el rostro con algo de nervios—, a veces nos gustaría... —Dijo, enfatizando el "nos" que incluía a Xue Yang—, nos gustaría que contaras con nosotros. No queremos ser sólo tus amigos de fangirleos, ni esas cosas. Queremos saber tus preocupaciones, y aunque ya nos cuentes un poco, quieroque sepas que no es molestia. —La muchacha volvió el rostro al frente, y se acercó a Yuan para tomar sus manos—, es un sueño para los tres ver a nuestros favoritos, y lo cumpliremos. Pero también queremos ser ese tipo de amigos--

-Que ayudan a esconder cadáveres. —Añadió Xue Yang desde la espalda, provocando un tic en el ojo de la muchacha.

-¡A-Yang! —Gritó algo enervada.

-¡Ya estabas siendo muy cursi, A-Qing! —Atacó de vuelta—, Yuan lo entiende. Nos ha dado la confianza suficiente en este mes y algunos días. A veces cuesta confiar rápido, pero no dudo en que lo hará. Somos amigos. —Finalizó, mientras el rostro de Qing se relajaba y reía un poco.

-Dices eso, pero era el más inseguro sobre sincerarte con lo que pensábamos.

-¡Callada! —Bramó algo avergonzado.

-¡No me hagas callar, idiota! —Gritó alterada la muchacha, mientras con un mohín, se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo, y abría la puerta—, era sólo eso, SiZhui. Queremos que te sientas en confianza. Ambos.—Miró a su primo, que desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar a la muchacha, provocando que esta sólo hinchara sus mejillas en un puchero—, ¡ahora, a dormir! mañana tenemos que comenzar a planear qué haremos para reunir más dinero. Los re-vendedores son carísimos.

La muchacha se acercó a Xue Yang, y lo tomó por la muñeca para acercarlo a la puerta de su casa—: Entonces, Yuan, aquí nos despedimos. ¿Vendrás a casa, o vamos a la tuya?

SiZhui lo meditó lentamente antes de responder sonriente.

-¡Vengan mañana a casa, seguro a papá le gustará!—Dijo SiZhui, antes de ver a sus amigos ingresar a la casa y responder que sí con un asentimiento.

El camino a casa nunca se le había hecho tan solitario y obscuro como ese día.

Cuando llegó, su papá simplemente lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Parecían buenos muchachos!—Dijo, mientras SiZhui suspiraba y sonreía-

-Lo son, no sólo lo parecen.—Contestó con seguridad—, y ahora, si me lo permites, iré a descansar.—El muchacho abrazó a su papá, antes de reverenciar.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, JingYi había subido una foto que seguramente le daría sueños agradables a Yuan.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que pensó fue que debía ordenar su habitación.No tardó muchísimo en ello, ya que en realidad no era una persona sumamente desordenada, por lo que mensajeó a los chicos en el momento en que terminó de doblar su ropa, a eso de las tres de la tarde, ya que su padre le había exigido desayunar con él.

Su padre jamás le había pedido eso, así que estaba un poco temeroso, pero sólo había escuchado que no pasaran al estudio durante su estadía con los chicos. SiZhui asintió y con eso todo había terminado. Nunca le habían prohibido ir al estudio, así que realmente no pudo comprender qué había sucedido.

Los chicos llegaron aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde. Yuan sabía que no lograrían llegar a una resolución ese día, pero al menos podrían ver unos vídeos antes de comenzar a conversar.

Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la ruidosa muchacha que aquel día llevaba un vestido.

-¡A-Yuan, vamos a comenzar a trabajar! ¡pero antes!—Miró hacia Xue Yang, que parecía más serio y tosco que de costumbre—, ¿pasa algo?

-Todavía no nos aprendemos las canciones y ya hablamos de ir al concierto, ¡somos indignos! ¡no haré nada hasta que veamos algunos videos de Jin Ling jugando con los chicos!—Se quejó, y entonces Yuan le dio la razón.

Era cierto, llevaba algo de tiempo sin ver un vídeo de JingYi, ¿tal vez desde esa mañana? se sentía algo ansioso, como si repentinamente la mención del chico de flequillo le hiciera recordar que lo necesitaba para respirar.

-Bueno, síganme.—Dijo, y los chicos se ubicaron junto a él y comenzaron a parlotear. Si había algo que le diera más paz que estar en el silencio de su cuarto contando runas, eso era escuchar a los chicos sacar temas de conversación muy dispersos.

-¡Y A-Yuan es capricornio, por lo que es sumamente compatible con JingYi! ¡lo dijo el periódico!—Bramó la muchacha, sacando de sus pensamientos, mientras el chico analizaba las palabras.

"Es sumamente compatible con JingYi".

-¡A-Qing!—Gritó, sintiendo el rubor salir a teñir sus mejillas de un color cereza bastante notorio—, ¡no es necesario ver esas cosas!

-¡Sí lo es! ¡por ejemplo, Xue Yang no es compatible con Jin Ling, y yo, por desgracia, no lo soy con ZiZhen! ¡pero nuestro amor vencerá!—Exclamó dramáticamente, mientras la loca idea de ser compatible con JingYi todavía rondaba por su mente. ¡Las compatibilidades eran absurdas! él no necesitaba pensar en eso.

Llegó a una puerta al fin, y mientras parecía algo ido con la idea de ser complementario a JingYi, el pomo fue girado.

Un golpe de calor llegó desde ese cuarto, mientras A-Qing y Xue Yang se asomaban por la puerta.

-Cheer up! Baby, Cheer up baby! jom deo himeul lae.—Se escuchó de la voz de su papá, bailando frente a las paredes hechas de espejo que le permitían mirar los pasos, mientras su padre sujetaba unos lighstick rojos y una cinta en el cabello que decía "Wei Yingoshi",algo que definitivamente no esperaba ver de sus tutores: una coreografía de Twice bailada por su papá sujetando unos pompones de animadoras, mientras usaba una falda -supuso que para "ambientar" la situación- y cantaba animadamente.

Cuando recordó que sus amigos seguían ahí, volteó a verlos. Xue Yang parecía ser el más impactado, no por precisamente ver a su papá con una falda.

-¿No baila demasiado bien tu papá, SiZhui?—Preguntó en voz baja, mientras miraban como el padre del mencionado movía rítmicamente las varillas luminiscentes.

-De hecho.—Responió A-Qing—, ¡yo me sé esta coreografía!

-¿No quieres entrar a bailar entonces, A-Qing?—Preguntó repentinamente la voz de Wei Wuxian, haciendo que todos voltearan su atención hacia él—, le dijimos a Yuan que no entrara porque podía distraerme, ¡pero si sabes la coreografía, sería genial que alguien bailara conmigo!

Nadie había notado cuando WangJi se había levantado de su asiento, y SiZhui podía tener certeza de una cosa: jamás había visto ese brillo animado en los ojos de su padre.

-Mmh. Baila con A-Ying.—Dijo, y Qing no se pudo resistir a la petición.

SiZhui y Xue Yang suspiraron mientras Lan WangJi se devolvía hacia los amplificadores y ponía la canción desde el inicio, provocando que la coreografía iniciara y los muchachos se miraran, sin fijarse en cómo A-Qing movía la cintura junto a Wei Wuxian, que por algún motivo, parecía completamente feliz.

-Bueno, mientras A-Qing baila.—Comentó Xue Yang—, nosotros deberíamos ver qué hacer. ¿Qué piensas?

-Una venta de pasteles.—Respondió seriamente el muchacho—, aunque mi tío es fanático de los dulces, es capaz de comprarlos todos para darme el dinero y satisfacer su gula... ¡Mala idea!—Repentinamente cortó—, tal vez una venta de garaje, ¿qué opinas de eso?—Preguntó, mientras el rostro de Yang dibujaba una mueca algo más aprobatoria—, Tengo cosas que no uso, y puede que ustedes también así que, ¿por qué no?

Xue Yang se rió, mientras asentía.

-Tienes razón, es una buena idea.—Respondió, sacando su teléfono—, ya que llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿vemos algunos vídeos? ¡encontré uno hace poco que me hizo notar algo!—Comentó sugerente— y es algo que no puedes hablar con una chica.

Yuan tragó pesado ante la idea, ¿qué sería ello?

-¡Por supuesto, hablo de los videos deabs!—Finalizó Xue Yang, mientras sacaba el teléfono celular—, pero, quizás debamos ver ese video en la venta de garaje, ¿qué piensas?

El muchacho tragó pesado.

-Paso, no creo que resista videos así. Por ahora, prefiero ver a JingYi bailar su coreografías normalmente y escucharlo cantar, ¿sí?—Suspiró, mientras escuchaba como la canción de Qing y su papá comenzaba a menguar y acabar.

-¡Bailas asombroso, A-Qing! ¡siéntete libre de usar el estudio de baile cuando gustes!—Dijo su papá, mientras SiZhui se volteaba a mirar a A-Qing, que sonreía divertidamente y su padre le entregaba una botella.

"Al menos papá luce feliz" pensó, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Vamos entonces? ¡ya encontramos una idea, necesitamos conversarla!—Dijo el muchacho, mientras Xue Yang tomaba a su prima de las manos y la sacaba del sitio.

-¡Vuelvan cuando quieran!—Gritó WuXian-, ahora, ¿bailamos algo deMamaMoo?—Fue lo último que escuchó Yuan antes de llegar a su cuarto.

Cuando sus amigos entraron, definitivamente no esperó aquel "woah" al unisono que habían lanzado.

-¡Tienes demasiadamerchandisede JingYi!—Exclamó su compañera, mirando la cantidad de póster que tenía repartidos en las paredes, e incluso uno en el techo, encima de su cama.

"Al menos así despierto con energías" pensó Yuan.

Conversaron a grandes rasgos lo que harían, tuvieron una sesión de karaoke a la que Wei Wuxian se unió (y ahí fue donde SiZhui descubrió que su padre tenía una extraña fijación por los grupos de idols del kpop femenino) y al rato, su padre llevó trozo de manzanas cortadas con forma de conejos.

-¿No crees que tu familia está muy ligada a los conejos, Yuan?—Preguntó Xue Yang, mientras veían a Wei Wuxian y A-Qing en medio de un apasionado dueto deStartline,de un grupo de idols ficticios 2D que Yuan ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-¡Mis niños cohete!—Lloró Wuxian—, ¡ellos no lo merecían!—Lagrimeó a viva voz.

-¡Aki era demasiado perfecto para este mundo!—Lloró también A-Qing, aprovechando el instrumental de fondo antes de seguir con la canción.

-Sí. La verdad, ya no me sorprende. Al parecer, mi familia es rara. Papá se enamoró de mi padre a primer oído, lo mismo entre padre y papá, papá le regaló un par de conejos y al parecer, de pequeño solían decirme "conejito lunar" ¡vieras la cantidad de fotos que tengo con ropas de conejo y cosas así!—Se quejó con algo de risa contenida en su voz, mientras Wei Wuxian le extendía el micrófono a SiZhui.

Justo en ese instante, su teléfono vibró, revelando una de las dos fotos diarias que JingYi solía subir bajo una consigna.

"Buscando a BunnieMoon" mientras sostenía un conejito cerca de su nariz, y él tenía los ojitos cerrados con tanta paz. Envidiaba a ese conejo. Su corazón rápidamente se sintió apretado, mientras un calor se expandió por su cuerpo, por su torrente sanguíneo, e incluso su estómago sintió esas extrañas sensaciones de aleteos cuando lo vio.

"Nubecito" resonó en su mente, y de pronto se sonrojó, como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer. Llegaría a JingYi. No habría duda de ello en el futuro. Podría conocerlo, podría intercambiar con suerte una palabra con él, e incluso podría saber a quién buscaba, quién era BunnieMoon y por qué le buscaba. Sólo era curiosidad, una simple curiosidad que esperaba no fuera tan peligrosa.

Rechazó amablemente el micrófono, mientras A-Qing elegía la siguiente canción. Nuevamente veía ese nombre de grupo, ¿"BTS"? parecía ser, y según entendía, a A-Qing le gustaban bastante, aunque nada se comparaba a ZhenLingYi ante sus ojos.

La había puesto con el hangul de la canción en coreano y la traducción en su propio idioma que a veces le traía un sentimiento extraño.

Xue Yang se levantó. tomó el micrófono y se les unió mientras Yuan miraba con atención la letra, tratando de concentrarse sólo en ella e ignorar los varios póster que estaban en su cuarto.

Cuando comenzó la canción, se sintió levemente identificado con la letra, exceptuando por aquello.¿Oppa?¿qué rayos era unoppa?sólo podía reírse. La fonética de esa palabra le causaba un poco de gracia, pero al menos había una cosa certera: ambos, el intérprete y Yuan querían obtener algo, alguien, en realidad.

Sólo que Yuan quería apoyar a JingYi de una manera pacífica sin interferir realmente con él. Si era sincero, tenía miedo, ¿cuál sería la primera impresión que JingYi tendría de él? quizás ni siquiera lo notaría.

La canción continuaba entonces con la pregunta sencilla de "¿por qué sacudes mi corazón?" y se sintió aún más parte de la vivencia. Desde el día uno, la voz de JingYi le había llamado, puesto que la voz de una persona revela la verdad oculta del alma, similar a los ojos que actúan como una ventana a ella.

Comenzó entonces a tener curiosidad. ¿Y si se había enamorado a primer oído como sus padres? ¿tendría la bendición de algo tan fructífero como lo de ellos en un futuro? ¡no sólo lo pensaba por JingYi! él era simplemente... nulo en el amor. Nunca había sentido el revoloteo del amor, o siquiera ese "llamado" hacia el romance. Si bien no era reacio a los gestos de amor (pues convivía con un par de padres muy cariñosos), sí era inconcebible para él la idea de aquel sentimiento intenso.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? ya no sólo pensando en que le gustaba JingYi, que lo admiraba muchísimo y que estaba perdido en su voz. ¿Cómo fue que su padre le pidió a su papá salir con él? ¿por qué recién tenía curiosidad de todo eso?

Quizás una carta siempre funcionaría. Pero sentía que sería del tipo que rápidamente se desmoronaría ante esa persona, aunque realmente nunca lo había sentido, pensaba que sería así.

Siguió mirando la letra, mientras que su padre tomó asiento una vez que llegó con la sexta bandeja de fruta cortada con forma de conejos, y se sentó en la cama a su lado, mirando cómo Wei Wuxian cantaba con todo ánimo junto a A-Qing.

Por algún motivo, con la línea que siguió la canción, recordó a lashatersde JingYi. Muchas de ellas decían que era un falso, sólo por ser demasiado dulce y honesto en pantalla. "Sé más rudo, más principesco, eso le gusta a las chicas" le había dicho un comentador, a lo que JingYi sólo respondió "Este soy yo. Quiero que me amen por quien soy", y cada vez que Yuan recuerda ese diálogo, siente que su corazón se desbarata y sólo quiere reír de satisfacción.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios.

Se enfadaba sin motivos con JingYi, porque si no fuera por ser tan directo, no tendría tanta gente odiándolo, pero luego pensaba que para eso estaban sus fans, para amarlo lealmente, defenderlo, e incluso mostrarle que el querer puede más que el odiar. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiera sumamente idiota por preocuparse de él, y discutir con cuanta persona en twitter dijera algo malo sobre el grupo. No sabía en qué momento se había convertido en el tipo de persona que usaba argumentos lógicos y se ganaba bloqueos por aquella red social, pero siempre fue respetuoso y ponía las cartas sobre la mesa.

Aun así, se sentía tremendamente infantil porque aquello jamás le había pasado.

La canción seguía fluyendo mientras él notaba una cosa: no había razones para sentirse nervioso, frustrado e incluso irritado. Todo era para ser feliz, para disfrutar, y sin embargo, JingYi había llevado a su vida una gama de colores. Podía estar en medio de sus clases, y entonces vibraría su teléfono y perdería el hilo de concentración, sólo rondaría JingYi por su cabeza hasta el receso, donde podía ver qué habían posteado los muchachos o qué se había perdido.

Y nuevamente estaban esas ansias de JingYi que sabía que eran completamente normales aún después de tener al chico en su vida durante esos casi dos meses. Durante ese último mes había estado twitteando con frecuencia, e incluso ya tenía mutuals en otros países que hablaban con él y le reconocían. Eso le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero era algo, ¿no?

Porque seguiría intentando llamar la atención de JingYi aunque realmente no le necesitara en su vida, porque vivía bien así. Pero algo dentro suyo le indicaba que viviría mil veces mejor si JingYi era consciente de él.

Suspiró mientras notaba como esa canción también comenzaba a llegar al final, y la risa gatuna de su papá aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Así que A-Yuan planea una venta de garaje!—Comentó Wei Wuxian, mientras se sentaba a su lado y Yuan comenzaba a notar que su cama era demasiado espaciosa, pues cabían cuatro personas sentadas, y si A-Qing se unía, perfectamente seguirían tan cómodos como en ese momento.

Suspiró.

-No me ayudarán a juntar ese dinero.—Bramó con sinceridad—, es algo que yo debo hacer.—Sentenció.

En la noche los muchachos fueron a casa, y Yuan sólo pudo suspirar una vez que estuvo en su cama, antes de ver la última foto que JingYi había subido. Era una de perfil, contemplando las estrellas con la luna llena de fondo. Foto que había sido tomada por ZiZhen bajo la noticia del "insomnio con nombre" de JingYi.

La foto fue borrada minutos después, pero SiZhui había logrado guardarla.

"Si sólo..." pensó, antes de ir a sus configuraciones y cambiar el fondo de pantalla. Su corazón dio un corto latido ansioso y sonrió.

"Todo está donde debe estar" pensó mientras se acomodaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Recuerda bien que los primeros días de la venta de garaje fueron eternos. Entre las cosas que habían juntado con A-Qing y Xue Yang al día siguiente de la visita, y el trabajo intenso de los siguientes tres días, habían logrado reunir tres cuartos del dinero para los tres, pero aún faltaban, sobretodo si querían acceder al meet greet, que era la meta principal de Qing. La chica había fijado como sueño ir a ese meet porque jamás había conseguido entradas para otros, y en ese momento, su primo y su amigo le daban las fuerzas suficientes para intentarlo. Pero los meetgreet se habían agotado casi tan rápido como las entradas ese primer día.

Los siguientes cinco días prepararon pastelillos y fueron casa por casa ofreciéndolos. Se encontraron gente conocida, gente que no dudó en humillarlos, gente que los encontraba sumamente tiernos y perseverantes, pero por sobretodo, gente que halagó sus dotes culinarios, invitándolos a trabajar en ello.

Cabe decir que Yuan se negó rotundamente por ser un estudiante aún, pero, la idea sonaba muy tentadora.

Para cuando cayeron en cuenta de la cantidad de días que faltaban, prefirieron buscar las entradas. Ya tenían el dinero suficiente para ir a la tercera entrada más cara, y eso les bastaba. Aunque no pudieran verlos claramente, ¡podrían disfrutar de sus voces! eso necesitaba... eso era todo lo que Yuan quería. Al final, la situación era toda una odisea. Los chicos habían hechosold outel mismo día que ellos habían intentado comprarlas, y parecía que todo el mundo era reacio a soltar el ticket que habían comprado con mucho esfuerzo.

Se comunicaron con algunas páginas de fans, y durante los cinco días de espera, Yuan sentía que su única fuerza era repetir el cover de JingYi cantando FINE como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. Hacía sus tareas y de vez en cuando se perdía entre las nubes. Hacia no mucho tiempo, incluso se había puesto a ver algunos dramas de JingYi. Resulta que el muchacho era un actor fantástico, y no sólo su voz era genial. El chico era capaz de generar muchas más sensaciones que un simplevuelco en el estómago. Creaba ira, tristeza, indignación y frustración, sobretodo en los dramas que tenían por contexto la china antigua, pues esas túnicas le quedaban de maravilla, y realmente le brindaban un porte de gracia que le provocaban cosquilleos y calor en el rostro que prefería ignorar por su propio bien.

-¡Tianze, no debiste...!—Se quejó Yuan, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro con algo de tristeza—, ¡ella no te amaba! entonces, ¿por qué...?

Una notificación le había llegado ese día. El día veinte después de su extensa travesía, donde había decidido devorar los dramas de los chicos de ZhenLingYi (y curiosamente su favorito era protagonizado por ZiZhen), un mensaje había ingresado a su bandeja de mensajes y entonces aquello le creó muchísimo nervios. Sobretodo cuando vio el contenido del mensaje, y recordó todos los días que habían estado trabajando para estar a tan sólo un paso de cumplirlo. Había aprovechado, además, que estaba enfermo hacia dos días, y por tanto, estaba prácticamente inmovilizado en su cama,

Rápidamente texteó a su grupo de amigos.

-¡Dijeron que tienen entradas! ¡pero debemos movernos! ¡y tendrá que ser ahora!—Mandó en una nota de voz, mientras escuchaba a su papá llegar al cuarto con una bandeja de comida y un vaso de jugo.

-A-Yuan, me preocupa que no estés comiendo bien, y sólo quería traerte esto. Has estado enfermo del estómago últimamente, por lo que no puedes salir.—Advirtió, y con eso entendió que su papá había adivinado sus intenciones.

-¡Es urgente! ¡encontramos entradas, papá! ¡necesito que los chicos vengan!

-¿Encontraron... entradas?—Preguntó Wei Wuxian, con algo de pesadumbre en su voz—, ¡Ah! ¡entonces, será un alivio! ¡ha, ha, no es como que repentinamente algo haga cambiar tu parecer para que vayas al concierto! ¿no es así? mh, iré a atender unos asuntos, sí, come toda tu comida, hijo.—Dijo todo aquello de forma fluida, y entonces Yuan sólo alzó una ceja, recibiendo el almuerzo ligero que le había ido a dejar.

"Papá actuó extraño..." pensó, pero entonces escuchó el timbre de su casa y se levantó a abrir la puerta, viendo a los chicos inmediatamente después de sacar el seguro de la entrada.

-¡Trajimos los ahorros!—Comentó—, quedaremos sin comprar merchandise oficial pero, ¡al menos iremos a verlos! ¡estoy tan ansiosa!—Bramó Qing, mientras entraba a casa de Yuan y se dirigía al cuarto del muchacho.

-¡Vamos a arrasar con todos por esos asientos no enumerados!—Exclamó Xue Yang—, ¡por la razón o la fuerza!—Dijo siguiendo a la chica, y Yuan cerró para seguir a los muchachos.

Entre todas las monedas, lograron reunir un dinero considerable, pero aún les faltaba un poco. Suspiraron cuando vieron que realmente era tan poco dinero... pero aún así, no podían pedirlo. No cuando ya estaban tan cerca por sus propios medios.

El padre de SiZhui llegó a la habitación a eso de las cinco de la tarde. SiZhui había decidido que vendería otras cosas, cuando su padre llegó con una bandeja de aperitivos que les haría bien para calmarse un poco y poder pensar lentamente el siguiente paso para poder acceder al concierto.

Pedirían las entradas. Tendrían un día para conseguir el dinero.

La puerta de la casa entonces se abrió, y los chicos habían reconocido que llegó una visita al hogar.

-¡Cuñado, te distrajiste y pasaron estas cosas!—Se escuchó repentinamente cuando los chicos iban a la mitad del postre y sonaba una canción deChocolate*Bombde fondo. Xue Yang adoraba ese grupo, por lo que se iban turnando con las canciones, y la voz resonante de Wei Wuxian había quebrado la paz de los chicos.

-En mi defensa, no pensé que serían tan asertivos. A su edad, si a mí me decían "no hay más entradas", yo me rendía.—Suspiró XiChen—, así que no pensé bien las cosas y casi lo arruino. ¿Puedes llamarlos, por favor?—Pidió en una suave voz, y lo siguiente que dijo no alcanzaron a oírlo.

De todas maneras, Yuan no escuchó nada, porque estaba prohibido oír conversaciones ajenas.

-¡A-Yuan, A-Qing, A-Yang, XiChen-Ge debe decirles algo!—Llamó Wei Wuxian a los tres muchachos, mientras ellos se levantaban desganados.

De todas maneras, después de ello, podrían tranquilamente ver de qué manera alguno de sus objetos sería el sacrificado para completar el capital que necesitaban.

Los muchachos llegaron frente a XiChen, que lucía algo cansado y agitado. Llevaba un suéter calipso, y si algo habían aprendido los amigos de SiZhui, es que la familia de Yuan siempre usaba esos colores, exceptuando por Wei WuXian, que tenía esa manía curiosa de vestir de colores negros, rojos y grises en diferentes grados.

El suéter de XiChen estaba algo arrugado, e incluso sus pantalones de jeans parecían algo desordenados, como si realmente hubiera corrido todo el trayecto, sin embargo su rostro sereno no daba señales de eso, lo que aturdía brevemente a Yuan.

Tanto su tío como su padre eran completos misterios para él.

-Bueno, A-Yuan, siempre has sido mi único sobrino y muy, muy responsable.—Comenzó XiChen, y Yuan sentía que eso era debido a su dolor de estómago, y que todo creían que era un enfermo terminal. Sólo puso una mueca de disgusto, sin embargo, prestó oído—, siempre he querido mimarte, ¡pero es difícil! tus padres me ganan en todo lo posible, y tú nunca quisiste nada... hasta que conociste a JingYi.—Repentinamente sonrió, y los tres jóvenes presentes sintieron que el sol había vuelto a salir aún si era plena tarde y el sol ya estaba por extinguirse en el horizonte—, por lo que comencé a aprender sobre él aunque realmente no sabía nada y--

-¡Cuñado, al punto!—Pidió Wei WuXian—, sabes cómo son los adolescentes, son capaces de dejarte hablando solo para ir por esas entradas por las que han trabajado casi tres semanas.—Terminó, mientras Qing sonreía nerviosa porque era la verdad.

Se quedaban más por respeto que por nada.

-¡La cosa es que por fin encontré la forma de mimarte! ¡y será una salida grupal, porque ¡tengo entradas en segunda fila para el concierto ZhenLingYi, e iremos los cuatro! –Bramó orgulloso, y la casa de repentese llenó de un silencio de ultratumba,

Silencio que fue roto por Qing, que tembló brevemente en su sitio.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con "los cuatro"?! –Preguntó, mientras se separaba de SiZhui, repentinamente comenzando a sentir que rompería enllanto.

-Pues, que tienen unasemana organizar sus tiempos,yaque estaremos Qing, Yang, Yuan y yo en primera fila, ¿o no es buena idea llevarlos al concierto después del meet greet que tendremos? –Preguntó inocente, soltando la información como si nada, mientras los chicos no salían de su estupefacción.

¿No era esa noticia eso demasiado abrupta?

-Oh. —Añadió, y SiZhui sintió como su sangre se helaba, porque conocía esa expresión—, tienen también, una semana para decirle a su favorito lo que sienten en una carta, porqueel meet greet viene con la autorización para entregar un regalo y una carta. —Finalizó, mirando fijamente a Yuan.

¿Tenía que escribirle, en una semana, todo lo que había pasado desde que lo conoció?


	6. Love Letter

Seis días a partir de esa mañana. SiZhui sintió que la tarde anterior se le había hecho tan eterna, pero sabía que se le había pasado en un segundo, sobre todo después de la dichosa noticia.

-¿Conoceré a... ZhenLingYi? –Preguntó, mientras sus amigos no comprendían realmente por qué sólo preguntaba, como si acaso alguna vez le hubieran mentido en la vida.

-Sí, sobrino. ¿Recuerdas las cosas que te traje una vez? –Comentó pacientemente, mientras SiZhui sentía a su padre tomarle de las manos, tirarlo levemente y guiarlo al sillón. Sus amigos le siguieron el paso—, bueno, tengo un par de amigos que son, eh, los productores. Les estaba contando que realmente te gustaba un tal JingYi y uno de ellos dijo "¡oh! son mis muchachos, ¿ya tienen entradas y el fanmeet? se agotaron muy rápido" y realmente no pude decir que no, así que... –Suspiró, como si realmente se hubiera resignado, y extendió tres copias del nuevo cd del comeback sellado, con tres tickets e incluso los pases VIP para poder acceder al meetgreet que tenían antes del concierto.

-¿Estás seguro de que es para nosotros y no te los dieron para que promociones al grupo? –Preguntó Qing insegura, mientras observaba los discos relucientes debido al plástico que los envolvía y no despegaba sus ojos de las credenciales que afirmaban que ellos eran personas con acceso al VIP.

-Bueno, me dijo que estaban haciéndome un favor y que de alguna manera lo devolvería algún día. –Simplemente respondió, mientras uno a uno, les entregaba los discos a los chicos, las entradas y los dichosos pases–, ¿supongo que ya terminó mi trabajo? –Preguntó a Wei WuXian, que parecía mirarlo ligeramente exasperado.

-¿Por qué...? –Preguntó SiZhui con un deje de voz algo molesto–, ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron antes de que hiciéramos todo ese trabajo pesado? –Consultó, mientras una sensación curiosa le bloqueaba la garganta–, Digo, vieron que estábamos esforzándonos, y no es malo pero, ¿por qué ahora?

-Porque querías comprar las entradas cuando ya tenían un regalo. Eres un niño audaz, A-Yuan, pero tu tío no previó que realmente irías con todo. –WuXian suspiró, mientras parecía entender lo que sentía–, no lo sé, tuve que llamar a tu tío rápidamente antes de que compraran algo. Ve esta oportunidad como el momento de despilfarrar ese dinero en merchandise o algo así.

El fuego interno de SiZhui repentinamente se apaciguó.

-¿En serio puedo...?

-A-Yuan puede. –Aseveró su padre–, Trabajó por obtener su dinero, puede hacer lo que quiera con él. –Finalizó.

-¡Eso! ¡Lan Zhan tiene razón! ¡Puedes gastarlo todo en pósters edición limitada de JingYi!

-¡Suena genial! –Dijo Yuan con entusiasmo–, ¡Chicos, iremos al meetgreet! –Los miró, y parecía que sus amigos estaban enajenados.

-¿En serio podemos?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. –Repitió XiChen–, pueden.

-Pero nosotros no hicimos nada importante.

-Ser amigos de Yuan es suficiente.

Qing pareció querer llorar en ese momento, y Xue Yang sólo acarició su cabello.

-Entonces niños, les sugiero que comiencen a pensar en lo que escribirán en estos siete días, porque después de eso, tenemos el meetgreet a las cuatro de la tarde.

Y ahí estaba entonces. Seis días para la entrega de la carta, ¿qué haría?

Tal vez era buena idea comenzar a escribir, pero ese día tenía clases, así que se levantó tranquilamente, se duchó mientras su teléfono tenía en el aleatorio varias canciones que sentía, no había escuchado hace milenios.

Cuando salió de su casa, después de vestir adecuadamente, dio gracias al universo por el tuit nuevo que había recibido. Los muchachos habían tenido una sesión de fotos. Presionó la notificación y lo primero que vio fue a JingYi en un traje de gala color rojo que realmente le favorecía. Su sonrisa se suavizó y se extendió una suavidad en su pecho.

Le causaba ternura. Quizás podía escribir eso en su carta, ¿no? que le causaba ternura y que le quedaba precioso el traje rojo que había usado en esa sesión de fotos, sobretodo, amaba la foto donde había salido sonriendo despistadamente; parecía tan real, tan cercano, tan curioso y entretenido, como si amara lo que hacía.

Y adoraba que JingYi se sintiera cómodo trabajando en una industria tan pesada, de alguna manera.

Un video a continuación le siguió y el corazón de SiZhui se agitó dentro de su caja torácica, mientras se detenía en seco. Era una compilación de... ¿los labios de JingYi? ¿¡por qué las fans hacían eso!? pero ese movimiento, esas miradas despectivas, ese sudor perlado que caía por su frente, le hacía asumir que era algún tic que tenía por estar cansado de hacer algo.

Movió la cabeza en negación, recordando que iba en la calle, y que estaba a sólo cinco minutos de tomar el tren.

El día no fue muy corto, si era sincero. Su mente divagaba una que otra vez, y perdía el hilo de la conversación de una manera veloz. Incluso sus compañeros lo notaban más distante, pero ya que habían pasado los exámenes importantes, nadie decía mucho sobre lo disperso que SiZhui parecía estar.

Las clases fueron eternas, y ni hablar del retorno a casa, ¡pero podía avanzar su carta! ¡y eso de alguna forma le emocionaba!

Apenas había entrado a su hogar, cuando decidió que realmente sus alrededores no importaban, y se sentó en su escritorio. Suspiró.

Por algún motivo, sus papás habían pedido que entregara dos cartas: una de él, y una de ellos, y Yuan no era nadie para negarse, pero, ahora, ¿qué procedía?

Escribirla. Y ahí estaba entonces, sentado en su escritorio con una serie de hojas de sus esquelas de colores, su serie de plumas prácticamente nuevas y frascos de tintas sellados.

Escribir una carta no podía ser difícil, ¿no?

Okay, conocía el típico "Querido (...)", así que eso debía ir, ¿no? Una vez escrito, una notificación de ZiZhen le distrajo.

Cuando la presionó, era una foto de JingYi y ZiZhen en algo como... ¿una pose comprometedora?

Eso le recordaba que no había terminado de leer el fanfic de las almas gemelas desde hace dos semanas o algo más... ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? se levantó de su sitio, se acomodó en su cama, y comenzó a leer.

Así perdió su primer día, pues cuando notó que eran las diez y media de la noche (gracias a que su papá puso ruidosamente "Fancy" para ensayar otra coreografía popular), y al día siguiente tenía el bloque de la mañana, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Y el fanfic ni siquiera terminó bien ¿Por qué A-Qing leía ese tipo de cosas, para empezar? ¿¡qué de bueno tenía que ZiZhen decidiera no separarse de su novia, y que JingYi sintiera que su alma se iba con él, para luego cortar un supuesto hilo rojo que los ata y morir al final de eso?

Oh, ahora no vería a ZiZhen de la misma manera.

Cuando despertó el segundo día, cansado, con algo de sueño, y decaído, tomó una decisión radical: vería algunos fanscam. Sabía de hecho, que lo chicos tenían muchísimos fanscam a pesar de tener una trayectoria prácticamente nueva (o eso decía Qing pero, tres o cuatro años era mucho tiempo) abundaban, sobretodo en la plataforma de streams que la compañía tenía en específico para ellos.

Sacó sus audífonos y cuando subió al tren, tecleó los sinogramas necesarios que dieron con la respuesta a las fanscam, y presionó el primer resultado. Lo primero que vio fue el "JingYi's Focus" que le sacó una sonrisa pequeña, mientras se ubicaba en el asiento del vagón. De cierta manera, agradecía enormemente tomar el tren en la primera estación, así podía usar los asientos un tiempo, y luego cederlo en caso de que alguien lo necesitara.

Cuando apareció JingYi en la pantalla, nuevamente esa sonrisa suave, natural, serena y relajada se instauró en su ser. Su estómago se volcó y su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta. Un estado de relajación así sólo lo alcanzaba viendo esos videos.

JingYi se mecía ligeramente al ritmo de la música, mientras su dedo apuntaba a las fans y después, sus brazos se cruzaban. Al turno de Jin Ling, ZiZhen se acercó al muchacho de cabellos cortos y lo abrazó, mientras la carcajada de JingYi era captada junto a algunos fangirleos de la chica encargada del fancam.

Cuando el coro mixto comenzó, ZiZhen levantó su brazo formando medio corazón, y JingYi le miró juguetón mientras lentamente acomodaba el brazo propio, formando el símbolo con naturalidad. JingYi río cuando velozmente se apartó del sitio y ZiZhen hizo un puchero que sacó una carcajada en Yuan. El chico representante de la secta Ouyang le hizo un gesto al público, y luego se acercó de nuevo con la intención de formar otro corazón, aunque esa vez con las manos.

JingYi lo miró juguetón, todo eso al ritmo de la música, antes de llegar al solo del muchacho representante de Gusu Lan. Mientras ZiZhen acercaba sus manos, y JingYi imitaba el gesto, Jin Ling parecía asqueado falsamente desde la otra esquina.

El chico de cabellos cortos más bajito separó sus manos del corazón que había formado con ZiZhen, y este se apartó dramáticamente enfadado, a lo que JingYi sólo guiñó el ojo al azar, provocando que se escucharan los gritos con su nombre mientras tomaba el supuesto corazón imaginario y lo pisaba.

"Si JingYi pisara mi corazón, no sería tan malo..." pensó, aunque inmediatamente se regañó. Era otro de esos obsesivos pensamientos de fan intenso que quería evitar.

Para cuando lo notó, había visto seis fancams. Llegó a su estación, y de esa manera pasó otro día, entre fancams y videos rutinarios de los muchachos.

¡En su defensa, los video de backstage eran los mejores! ¡había tantas escenas para perder la cabeza shipeando!

Sobre todo cuando su amiga también era ZhenYi shiper y le seguía haciendo spam con sus propios fanfics que Yuan no reparaba en evitar porque rayos, A-Qing tiene una narración bellísima y mucha imaginación ¿Sería muy malo querer escribir algo sobre ellos también?

La noche llegó rápido, e inmediatamente la siguiente mañana, cuando Xue Yang le mandó una foto de su carta, sintió algo de culpa. Por supuesto que el muchacho no la había terminado, pero eso no evitaba pensar que al menos él no estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer algo útil.

De todas maneras, ese era día libre, por lo que sí o sí debía escribir.

O eso creyó que haría.

-¡A-Yuan! –Qing le había mandando un mensaje de voz–, ¡Es urgente! ¡Xue Yang mojó su carta y debe reescribirla! ¡debemos animarlo! –Le dijo, así que ese día no contó en lo más mínimo, porque pasaron todo aquel domingo viendo videos sobre Jin Ling con música tan jodidamente tierna que Yuan pensaba que en algún momento se intoxicaría con una sustancia parecida al algodón de azúcar.

Al menos eso le había dado la idea para un fanfic, así que al fin podría intentarlo.

El día lunes llegó rápidamente sin que lo notara. Se levantó a las siete de la mañana, pensando en qué le había hecho la vida para volverlo fanático de un grupo justo cuando entrarían en algún momento a la temida época de exámenes finales, antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Miró el escritorio a distancia, tratando de recordar por qué habían tantos papeles, tanto desorden, tantas plumas de un lado y otro... ¡la carta! rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

SiZhui se sentó a intentar escribir en su escritorio. Inhaló profundo antes de tomar el lápiz. Lo había estado posponiendo durante tres días, ¡en algunos más tendría el meet greet! si era sincero, estaba sumamente nervioso, pero no podía pedir más que eso. Nervios por conocer al chico que había estado observando tras una pantalla por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ahora mismo podría palparlo, sentirlo entre sus yemas al estrechar su mano, y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Tal vez incluso podía decirle que se sentía ligeramente señalado con sus canciones. Que cada vez que escuchaba alguna de las melodías que JingYi entonaba, era como si fuera una letanía de apelación ante su torpeza, y entonces temía un poco porque no era tan normal sentirse identificado, herido, como si acaso lo hubieran lastimado. Pensaba también que eso hacía un buen artista.

Suspiró ruidosamente.

No podía escribir. Por elección propia, decidió poner el reproductor de música en el formato aleatorio, quizás así lograría escribir algo.

Lo primero que se reprodujo fue una canción de Bruno Mars que la verdad, no le quitaba la inquietud de sentirse aludido, sin embargo, suspiró. La emoción realmente le estaba corroyendo porque muy apenas había comenzado a ser fanático, y ya tenía varias facilidades. Supuso que se debía a la influencia de su familia, pero todavía no podía comprender cómo les era tan fácil conseguir todo.

Volvió a suspirar, mientras miraba la hoja completamente en blanco. Repentinamente recordó uno de los tantos memes que A-Qing alguna vez le había enviado, aquel que aludía a cierta esponja amarilla que sólo tenía escrito el primer conector de su ensayo.

Prácticamente era él sufriendo por no poder expresarse.

"Querido JingYi:" Había escrito, pero no era suficiente, ¿sería imprudente decir "amado"? ¿o "idolatrado"? ¿no era este último el tema correcto?

Desde la mañana había estado intentando escribir esa carta. Más bien, desde hace algunos días, ¿cómo debería empezar aparte del usual "querido" que podría sonar hasta informal? ¡no quería cometer esa falta de respeto ante su ídolo! Era una herejía errar de esa manera por sus banales intentos.

Miró el escritorio e intentó escrudiñar entre el túmulo de hojas arrugadas, con una que otra línea, a veces incluso completamente rayadas porque "no debía desaprovechar el espacio, pobres árboles" y entonces sus borradores sufrían.

Si era sincero, escribir una carta era muy vergonzoso ¿A-Qing tendría ese problema? ¿quizás Xue Yang podía expresarlo más fácilmente? nadie podía negar que el muchacho era directo y frívolo, era capaz de escribirle a Jin Ling "te amo, ojalá aparezcas envuelto en un papel de regalo sobre mi cama" y causaría todo un escándalo.

Se sonrojó brevemente pensando que tal vez sería mejor idea entrar al fanmeet antes que Xue Yang, y fingir que no lo conocía. Rió ante ese pensamiento.

Negó con su cabeza al percatarse que desde que se había levantado, habían pasado un par de horas, y que seguía de pie frente a ese escritorio revuelto entre lápices, plumas, tinteros y hojas.

Ese día no tendría bloques importantes para su carrera, pero las materias optativas estaban allí y él no podía darse el lujo de reprobarlas o siquiera bajar sus notas. Ya era bastante con que sus padres se ofrecieran a pagar la matrícula para que él pudiera acceder a la beca que cubría toda su carrera.

Tomó otro papel y un lápiz grafito, ya cansado de gastar tanta tinta y bolígrafos que sólo mancharían las palmas de sus manos.

¿Y si sólo dejaba fluir todo lo que sentía por él?

Lo pensó lentamente... ¡No! ¡eso sin dudas sería aún más vergonzoso! él nunca había escrito una carta, al menos no una de esa índole. Nunca había tenido la necesidad puesto que no tenía amigos (antes de Qing y Xue Yang), simplemente aprendió la estructura, pero nunca supo qué debían decir estas.

Escuchó la puerta de su cuarto en un sonoro toque de tres nudillos contra ella, y vio a su papá tras ella.

-Ya escribimos nuestra carta a JingYi, ¿no estás emocionado? –Preguntó, y Yuan se sintió avergonzado por algún motivo cuando la pregunta fue emitida por su mayor, que le extendió el sobre y suspiró mientras la recibía.

-Mhn. –Asintió, sin realmente saber qué decir–, ¿eres bueno escribiendo cartas, papá? –Le preguntó con algo de vergüenza, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio, y luego, entre el espacio que quedaba en ellos, su rostro se acomodaba, con su nariz topando con la fría superficie del mueble.

-Claro. Yo he escrito canciones, cartas, novelas ligeras... –Enumeró, y Yuan sintió una pizca de orgullo por su papá. No era un secreto que era un experto en su área, y era totalmente feliz por tener a su papá hablando de las cosas que le gustaban– ... ¿no lo crees, A-Yuan?

-¿Uh? –Preguntó, mientras despabilaba y volvía a concentrarse–, lo siento. –Clamó con un poco de pena.

-Decía que es muy extraño que en inglés tengan las formas verbales "participle" e "infinitive" pero no hayan nombres creativos para el "verb-ing" como gerundios, ¡necesito conversar sobre eso! ¡o al menos, que alguien me dé la razón! –Se quejó, y luego Yuan se rió porque definitivamente no entendía la pasión de su padre por esas cosas, pero era admirable; también se reía porque repentinamente había perdido el hilo de la conversación y su papá ya hablaba de un tema completamente diferente.

Lo único que apasionaba a Yuan de esa manera era JingYi.

-Volviendo al punto. –Retomó Wei Wuxian, sonriendo con ganas–, deberías simplemente escribirle lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, ¡mientras no sea algo como "quiero dormir contigo todos los días", pienso que está perfecto! –SiZhui se rió por aquella anécdota que salió naturalmente de los labios de su papá.

Al menos SiZhui tenía tacto.

-¿Debería sólo ser sincero?

-¿Qué tiene tu corazón para decirle?

-Que es alguien importante para mí. –Respondió naturalmente–, me brinda un tipo de sentimiento alegre que nunca había sentido, puedo estar horas mirando videos y hablando de que le gustan las alitas de pollo, ¿sabías que también apenas tomó su primer drama este año? –Desparramó, mientras Wei Wuxian lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida–, también le gusta el deporte y creo que eso es absolutamente adorable, ¿no lo piensas así?

La risa de su papá lo distrajo de la enumeración que llevaba parloteando aún sin notarlo.

-Podrías decirle que te distraes hablando de él y olvidas que en tres horas tienes clases, ¿verdad que suena divertido? –Mencionó en burla, y SiZhui se exaltó cuando miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de su cuarto.

-¡Olvidé la hora! –Gritó, levantándose del escritorio y yendo en dirección a la ducha–, ¡papá, tienes prohibido mirar mi letra, debe ser muy fea en estos momentos! –Le dijo, mientras tomaba una muda de ropa limpia y se dirigía al baño que tenía en su cuarto.

Wei WuXian se rió porque de todas maneras, conocía la letra pulcra de su hijo, y había visto varios borradores con letras trémulas que mostraban desespero.

La ducha comenzó a sonar desde el interior de la habitación donde estaba SiZhui.

-Debería escribir la carta a máquina ¿no? mi letra de todas maneras no es muy bonita. –Exclamó, mientras tomaba un poco de champú y lo mezclaba entre las palmas de sus manos–, espero no se decepcione cuando vea mi caligrafía. En algún momento fue mi orgullo. –Suspiró, mientras el sabor amargo del champú se combinaba con el agua y se quedaba entre sus labios, poniendo mala cara.

Rápidamente continuó el proceso. Fueron diez minutos en los que se sintió ansioso pero comenzó a cantar para obtener relajo, y lo consiguió. Entre su vestida veloz, sus ejercicios de respiración, y su descanso, decidió que lo mejor era dejar la carta para el penúltimo día. Ese día se enfocaría en dibujar algo para estampar, pues quería regalarle una taza o algo a JingYi que fuera distintivo de él, algo propio.

Sí, ese día se encargaría de dibujar y podría dejar la carta para el día antes del evento.

Gran error. Supuso que para entonces, ya tendría resuelta la inseguridad con respecto a su letra, y a lo que trataba de explicar.

Entonces, hacía las cuentas, era el día antes del evento, eran las diez de la noche, al día siguiente tendría una clase corta, pues el día anterior era el más atestado usualmente, así que no tenía en nada más que pensar que en la carta. La condenada carta que todavía decía "Querido JingYi:" entre sus líneas, y sólo eso.

Suspiró. ¿Y si le hacía caso a su papá?

"Querido JingYi:" re-leyó, y entonces comenzó a escribir. Habló ligeramente de su vergonzosa primera vez oyendo su voz, de cómo conoció a sus actuales amigos, de cómo cada vez que lo escuchaba su corazón se aceleraba, e incluso de la teoría de "amor a primer oído", todo con la formalidad pertinente. Era sólo contar pequeños detalles de lo que era Yuan, en ese momento, gracias a JingYi.

"¿Puedes entonces sonreír un poco más en el siguiente concierto?" había escrito, aunque sonara demandante ¡No fue su intención! rápidamente intento borrarlo pero recordó que estaba haciendo el borrador definitivo. Podía quitarlo pero prometió ser fiel a las palabras de su corazón, por lo que evitó principalmente borrar cualquier cosa aunque esta le causara incomodidad.

"Si sonríes un poco más, las tristezas desaparecerán, te lo aseguro" le escribió, y de repente sus párpados comenzaron a pesar, incluso sus pestañeos comenzaron a ser más largos. "Mi papá dice que siempre debes recordar lo bueno, pero ignorar lo malo para ser feliz, ¡encontrarás a BunnyMoon! lo sé" anotó, en un pequeño elogio "y me gustaría ser parte de ese proceso para encontrarlo".

Cuando firmó la carta con un par de líneas más, recordó que había mandado la orden de hacer la taza el día anterior, así que, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, pensaba en irla a buscar. Pero no podía dormir a pesar del cansancio.

"¿Será mi letra muy mala? ¿y si no entiende nada? ¿y si este sentimiento no lo alcanza...?" se preguntó, mientras volteaba en su cama y miraba los peluches que descansaban a los pies de la cama. Tal vez debía usar uno para distraerse.

Sabía que el tener buena caligrafía no le aseguraba ser bueno expresando su sentir, y que aunque lo hiciera honestamente, no lo podría conseguir, porque la carta sólo era una falaz mímesis de su sentir.

Tal vez no quería admitir que su corazón latía más rápido de lo que debería porque eso sería ser un fan tóxico y posesivo. Se imaginaba entregando la carta, ¿JingYi sabría lo preocupado que estaba por la situación? o siquiera ¿sabía lo nerviosos que estarían sus fans cuando sacaran las cartas de su bolsillo? y eso que SiZhui tendría que entregar dos...

Quizás pediría su mano en un estrechón, entonces no querría soltarla, ¿y si era cálida? ¿y si realmente le disgustaba?

Sus sábanas se removieron a la par, mientras Yuan suspiraba y no sabía ya qué horas eran. Quizás debía corregir la carta, tenía miedo porque había contado cosas bastante personales pero, ¿no era una carta para eso?

Todavía faltaban cosas por decir. Quizás mencionar sus malas noches de sueños extraños, e incluso tratar de poner en palabras la inefable experiencia de oírlo cantar en solitario, e incluso verlo improvisar en entrevistas los primeros meses de su debut, ¡tal vez comentar que vio todos los videos que había podido encontrar!

Pero podían ser cosas que tendría que comentar al día siguiente, ¿no?

Escuchó un sonido extraño que lo desconcertó levemente.

Lo sabía, y el frío entre sus sábanas debió advertirle algo, pero estaba despistado. Llovería. Esa noche, y al día siguiente, sería un día obscuro de turbia lluvia, y tendría que salir con un paraguas a la primera clase, tendría que madrugar y él estaba ahí, desvelado, con sueño y sin poder dormir, porque tenía nervios.

¿Y si ponía una canción para que la voz de JingYi le acunara? ¡era buena idea! había leído en alguno blogs que los idols a veces realizaban grabaciones de canciones de cuna e incluso conversaciones donde causan relajo con la voz.

Tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar en páginas de fans, y no fue difícil conseguirlas; lo difícil fue ignorar la voz grave de JingYi susurrándole "al oído", usando esa voz vibrante que poseía para reír luego, y desearle dulces sueños.

Pero SiZhui no podía dormir, y eso lo hacía sentir ligeramente mal.

Los días se le habían pasado tan velozmente, ¿era así entonces como se sentían sus padres cuando decían "el tiempo pasa rápido a tu lado"? ¿no era sólo otra de esas extrañas cursilerías de los adultos que veían demasiados c-dramas del género romántico o el género xianxia?

Y pensando en el género Xianxia, SiZhui recordó que ese día, se suponía, había salido otro capítulo del drama donde Jin Ling era protagonista. Alzó la mirada desde su cama, viendo frente a esta el escritorio con el sobre de la carta sobre este, y al lado su teléfono. Suspiró expectante.

¿Cómo reaccionaría JingYi ante el regalo? ¿quizás sería otro regalo más?

Una cosa supo SiZhui cuando los rayos del sol asomaron por su ventana, revelando el día del concierto con el sol saludando en el cielo, y él sin haber logrado pegar el ojo.

"Será un muy largo día".


	7. Step on your shadow

SiZhui suspiró pesado ¡era el gran día! Una emoción completamente desconocida corroía su cuerpo. Miró todas las cosas sobre su escritorio: sus gafas, las dos cartas, las libretas, su reloj de mano, su entrada y su mochila. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, asimismo se duchó y vistió.

Salió temprano de casa para su clase de la mañana a la que apenas tomó atención, pues estaban conversando en el grupo de WeChat que tenían junto a Xue Yang y Qing, que también estaban en sus clases totalmente desconcentrados.

ZhenLingYi Biased.

ZiZhenBiased: ¡Yo digo que tengamos un lugar céntrico y nos juntemos ahí!

JinLingBiased: Y yo digo que me dejes concentrar, el profesor me ha fichado.

JingYiBiased: Yo opino que nos concentremos. Nos quedan dos bloques más y nos veremos.

ZiZhenBiased: ¡Pero tú comenzaste la charla!

JingYiBiased: ¡Es que estoy nervioso! No pensé que todo fuera repentinamente tan agotador.

ZiZhenBiased: Podemos concentrarnos entonces, si no apruebo el siguiente exámen, Tío Xiao no me dejará quedar hasta tarde.

Con eso, los tres muchachos se desconectaron y volvieron a tomar atención. Los minutos eran eternos, y sentía que cada bloque estudiantil era tedioso. Nunca había tenido la sensación de la eternidad completa ¿no eran sólo cuatro horas de clases? ¿por qué se sentía tan... raro?

Debía ir por el regalo. Al menos no tendría que hacer la fila gracias a que tenía entradas VIP pero ¿no era injusto? Todo lo consiguió gracias a su tío, y aunque sus amigos se sintieran felices, eso no le agradaba a SiZhui.

La hora fue eterna. Su compañero salió junto a él y Yuan comentó la situación, ganándose un comentario curioso similar a "¿no es que tú estabas sólo muy inmerso en ti mismo?" consultó, mientras SiZhui arrugaba la punta de su nariz negando con eso la situación.

Él no estaba ensimismado, sólo ligeramente distraído. Acomodó su bolso y ya eran las una y media de la tarde cuando recibió la llamada de Qing gritando ligeramente alterada porque quedaban dos horas y media para el meetgreet y SiZhui no se aparecía. Debían ir a buscar el regalo que había mandado a hacer, envolverlo, y al menos estar preparados mentalmente con una hora de anticipación para que no muriera por algún tipo de derrame cerebral o la emoción que sería tener a JingYi.

"¡Conoceré a JingYi!" pensó sin creerlo.

Lo vería. No podía explicar la sensación del nudo en el estómago arremolinado, ni la sensación de sus dedos entumecidos, o sus manos sudorosas con la llegada próxima del invierno, que era todo un caso. No, definitivamente no estaba hecho un manojo de nervios mientras tomaba el tren, ni revisaba a cada minuto si iban las dos cartas en su bolso, o su bálsamo labial, ni siquiera estaba revisando si tenía un lápiz con tinta, ¿los chicos tendrán alguno útil? ¿no tendrían que entregarlo?

Escuchó su teléfono de nuevo mientras recuperaba la consciencia del espacio-tiempo. Estaba a dos estaciones de llegar al sitio de encuentro donde debían haber estampado la taza térmica con el diseño personalizado para JingYi. Efectivamente, A-Qing llamó para decirle que ya habían ido por el regalo y que llegara al final de esa línea ferroviaria, para entonces poder ir al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el fanmeet.

Si SiZhui era sincero, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Sabía que estaba nervioso, pero era primera vez que los nervios se sentían tan jodidamente angustiantes. Su estómago era roído por el dolor, por la ansiedad, y él sabía que incluso pensar en el término «ansiedad» se sentía tan erróneo, porque él no tenía aquel padecer. De repente sintió frío y ganas de vomitar. ¿Sería muy malo no ir al fanmeet? Tal vez en algún momento tendría otra oportunidad, y entonces--

La voz del tren advirtió que debía bajar, y allí estaban A-Yang y A-Qing esperándole, ambos con el ceño fruncido que le hizo a Yuan desesperarse aún más. Si era sincero, sus piernas temblaban como jalea. Pero debía darse ánimos.

-¡A-Zhui, ya estabas tardando! -Dijo Xue Yang, luciendo molesto mientras apretaba la mochila que llevaba contra su pecho-, ¡todavía debemos mentalizarnos y es tan terrible! -Anunció, mientras miraba a Qing, que lucía en peor estado que todos-, ¿Estás bien, A-Qing?

-¡No! -Exclamó, con nervios, yendo hacia Yuan, y sujetando su playera-, ¿qué debería hacer? Nunca pensé que llegaría a tiempo, esta es una horrible ventaja. -Exclamó con voz quebrada-, ¿y si nos odian? ¿qué haremos? -Pensó en voz alta, ganándose un suave golpe de su primo sobre los cabellos.

-¡No seas idiota, idiota! -Exclamó, mientras Qing le miraba intensamente-, ¡No nos odiarán, menos a ti! Es más probable que nos miren raro con Yuan, somos los únicos chicos en este jodido fanmeet, así que aprovecha tu ventaja y abraza a ZiZhen como si tú vida dependiera de ello, o me encargaré de que no veas la luz del sol, o en su defecto, romperé tus ojos de cristal.

SiZhui rió brevemente por la forma violenta de animar de su amigo, y miró a Qing. Si era sincero, él casi siempre sabía qué decir, pero ese día era una excepción. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde su salida de la universidad, y quedaban dos horas para el evento, por lo que procedieron a caminar hacia el recinto, donde una larga fila se veía. Había una serie de chicas bastante lindas, con lightsticks en mano, con pines y algunos ¿peluches? que realmente nunca había visto. Eran expertas en el tema, y seguramente sabrían todo de los muchachos. Suspiró. Él sabía mucho, sí, esos casi tres meses desde la primera vez que los había oído se dedicó a memorizar cada detalle loco... sobre JingYi. Podían hablarle de cierto programa debut donde Jin Ling demostró su maestría con los juegos, pero SiZhui sólo recordaría que ese día JingYi dijo algo estúpido como "¡puedo meter quince malvaviscos en mi boca!", ZiZhen le llamó cobarde y terminó comiendo chocolates por Jin Ling, que los acusó de ser un peligro público.

Claramente recordaba la fecha de todos los eventos y conciertos sólo porque JingYi tenía la costumbre de guiñar el ojo hacia los fans en cada una de sus actuaciones, y como buen JingYi Biased, él debía memorizar cuáles eran sus guiños favoritos, como aquel que había lanzado cantando su canción en solitario "nothing", que había admitido, la cantaba para alguien que estaba buscando.

Se puso a pensar en aquello. Quien fuera BunnieMoon, realmente tenía el corazón de JingYi al punto de ser su musa indiscutible. Ser la devoción personificada era algo ventajoso y al mismo tiempo, un arma de doble filo, y SiZhui lo sabía bien. Su padre era un ejemplo. Tanta devoción por su papá le valió tristezas, reprimendas, e incluso la casi expulsión del grupo familiar, aunque todo saliera bien. Y Yuan presentaba algún tipo de manía por JingYi que todavía no podía nombrar, pero sí podía intentar explicar. Era ese tipo de devoción de ver una foto y sentirse completo por ínfimos segundos, de ver una sonrisa y sentir que tu vida merece la pena, ver su ceño fruncido o leer algo simple como algún mensaje que obviamente oculta estrés para sentir su corazón hincharse de preocupación. ¿No era cruzar la línea? ¿no era caminar en una cuerda floja que nunca dejaría de recorrer porque su devoción crecía mucho más?

-A-Yuan, vamos a sentarnos. Somos los número ciento cuarenta y dos, ciento cuarenta y tres, y ciento cuarenta y cuatro de trescientas personas. Y el meet empezará en poco más de una hora. -Llamó Xue Yang, sácandolo de sus pensamientos-, debes dejar de perderte en ti mismo, te ha estado sucediendo a menudo, ¿no crees que estás colapsando? -Preguntó, dándome una puntada curiosa a SiZhui.

Nadie debía seguir mencionándolo. Él lo sabía. Entendía que poco a poco su mente sólo se llenaba de pensamientos extrañamente asertivos como querer revisar las cuentas de fans, querer memorizar datos para saber lidiar con JingYi y hacerle sentir cómodo, pero por sobretodo, para intentar entenderlo más como humano y dejar de idolatrarlo.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, más seguro estaba de que JingYi y sus lindos hoyuelos eran algo extraterrestres.

Siguió a sus amigos a donde se habían ubicado, y suspiró. Vio a la única chica de su grupo algo pálida, y para empeorar todo, Xue Yang parecía fatigado.

-¿Alguno de ustedes durmió? -Preguntó SiZhui, con el vértigo atrapado en la boca de su estómago, y su reloj de mano haciendo un ruido insoportable que tronaba en sus oídos. Él sabía la respuesta, pero sólo pudo suspirar ante la negación de sus amigos que lucían increíblemente agotados. Pensó en él mismo, que tampoco había dormido mucho, y suspiró.

Era verdad. Estaban todos igual de saturados. La hora tampoco parecía ayudar, y no servía de nada distraerse, pues incluso tararear se les hacía pesado. Escuchó a unas chicas animadas en la fila, y por algún motivo, parecían estar animando al resto a cantar.

"El cielo que vimos" escuchó de la voz de las muchachas, y entonces SiZhui comenzó a mover el pie al ritmo de esta mientras sus amigos le seguían y terminaron formando un pequeño coro con el fanchat incluído. Si era sincero, estaba maravillado. Cantar liberaba las tensiones molestas y desagradables, pero no quitaba esa punzada incómoda en su pecho, por algún motivo, sentía que no debía estar ese dolor ahí.

¿Y si moría? Porque aquello no era normal. Quizás debía ver fotos de JingYi, pero sabía que aquello a veces sólo aceleraba su pulso y podía hacerle peor. Menos podría oír algo, porque seguramente colapsaría ahí mismo y perdería su oportunidad de ver a los chicos a una corta distancia. El regalo seguía en manos de A-Qing, pero la chica parecía consternada, por lo que ni siquiera lo mencionó, y prefirió dejarlo para diez minutos antes del meet de ellos.

La hora llegó más rápido de lo estipulado, y SiZhui tenía que admitir que sintió algo de terror cuando comenzaron a entrar en grupos de a diez. Eso significaba que ellos eran el grupo catorce en ingresar, y cada grupo estaría aproximadamente diez minutos dentro. Era una organización curiosa, pero eso no evitaba que el miedo se instaurara y circulara por las venas de Yuan.

Recordó que la carta la firmó bajo su nombre de cortesía, así que debía presentarse con ese, y supuso que sus padres hicieron lo mismo, así que al menos ya tenía todo solucionado. Cuando tres grupos habían avanzado, su estómago comenzó a ser un lío. Su tío había regalado el fanmeet mas no el concierto, por lo que llegaría a las ocho en punto, y estaba preocupado.

Su respiración comenzó a ser menos calma, y escuchó a unas chicas acercarse. Su cabeza comenzó a doler brevemente y se preguntó por qué en ese momento, quizás era debido a los nervios, o que no había comido algo adecuado. Tal vez necesitaba algo dulce. Lo que fuera, Qing se mostró preocupada y sacó unas pastillas, además de agua y algo de chocolate.

-Es normal que la presión te baje si estás en un contexto estresante como este, A-Yuan. Ten. -Extendió la medicina, el chocolate, y algo de agua-, puedes tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza, y para la sensación de frío y vértigo, intenta comer chocolate. Siempre me funciona. -Declaró orgullosa, mientras Yuan recibía el dulce y veía al quinto grupo ingresar. Los nervios lo consumían vivo y él sabía que estaba colapsado, pero debía resistir fuera como fuera.

Nuevamente sintió a las chicas que antes habían pasado por allí, y eran algo ruidosas para su gusto, sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho, dedujo que así era cómo liberaban los nervios. Al menos, eso pensó hasta que las chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente a A-Qing.

-¿No es ella la chica que viene siempre y nunca entra por miedo? -Susurró una-, se me hace que es sólo una fan de esas que los admiran por moda, nada original. -Continuó la misma, mirando a la muchacha de manera despectiva y causando que el rostro de Yuan comenzara a arder por la rabia-, pronto se aburrirá y ZiZhen ni siquiera lo notará. Es una tonta. -Sintió que estaba en su punto de aguante, ni siquiera podía soportar ruidos fuertes porque se sentía fuertemente mareado, y se consideraba una persona paciente debido a la crianza de su tío y su padre, pero el colmo máximo eran las habladurías, algo que sus ancestros tenían prácticamente prohibido, y que la gente de apellido Lan todavía practicaba cuando podía.

-Deberían de preocuparse más por cómo son, en vez de hablar de las otras personas. -Dijo Yuan, mirándolas fijamente y ganándose una mirada incómoda de las muchachas-, porque es muchísimo más probable que A-Qing sea apreciada por ZiZhen que ustedes, ¿sabían? -Mencionó, y las chicas aludidas se alejaron cuando llamaron al décimo grupo.

Yuan estaba saturado. Los nervios, el paso lento del tiempo, esas chicas que sólo hablaban desagradablemente de su amiga y no dejaban de mirar su bolso...

Qing sólo las había ignorado, pero cuando SiZhui comenzó a defenderla, sólo se sintió avergonzada, y el muchacho supuso que fue debido a la intervención. Qing era una chica capaz de defenderse sola, o en su defensa, Xue Yang golpeaba gente por ella.

No hubo necesidad de defenderla pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando dos grupos más pasaron, notó que había uno más para que les tocara a ellos y Yuan comenzó a sudar frío. Si era sincero, estaba a dos minutos de huir. Comenzó a sentir un pesar en el esófago que quemaba, y se reprendió nuevamente por no comer, aunque seguramente habría vomitado de haber consumido algo. Cuando vio a Yang, sólo sintió algo de tristeza al verlo tan relajado mientras él era un manojo de nervios, y al buscar a su amiga con la mirada sintió las vibras de nervios y repentinamente se tuvo que levantar de dónde estaba sentado. No quería seguir así, por lo que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tranquilamente, tratando de simular su nerviosismo, y sentía el pie inquieto de Xue Yang moviéndose contra el concreto, a la par que cruzaba sus brazos viéndose algo saturado.

-¡Lan SiZhui, deja de moverte por todos lados! -Alzó la voz después de unos cinco minutos, y SiZhui notó cómo el otro grupo de chicas pasaba. El siguiente era. La fila se hacía pequeña. Seguía siendo un manojo de nervios. Sus palmas sudaban. Le faltaba el aire.

Alguien debía ayudarlo. Cada minuto era tortuoso y no entendía cómo las muchachas se veían relajadas, si de hecho, las chicas que estaban delante de él nunca habían visto a ninguno de sus favoritos jamás, y él estaba allí, rezando porque sus rodillas sólo aguantaran otro poco, sintiéndose miserable al ver a todas las chicas con bolsos y pines mientras él sólo llevaba la mochila de la universidad con sus dos cartas, el tazón que se había encargado de diseñar, y los cuadernos que usaba para escribir de vez en cuando alguna cosa que se le ocurriera.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Su piel se erizó repentinamente cuando el guardia salió del establecimiento. En ese momento rápidamente le susurró a Qing que le entregase la taza y la chica la sacó de su bolso. Ya era casi el momento de entrar, y SiZhui la guardó en su mochila.

-Buenas tardes, las personas que tengan desde el número ciento cuarenta y uno hasta el ciento cincuenta, síganme por favor. -Exclamó el muchacho robusto que parecía ser el guardia del sitio. SiZhui suspiró cuando vio su número, por algún motivo, cada uno llevaba establecido a un chico, por lo que, de los tres, era el primero en pasar a ver a JingYi, y comenzó a causar estragos en su cordura.

La alfombra roja que decoraba el sitio era... extraordinaria. Él estaba seguro de que debía ser suave, y la cantidad de luces que decoraban el lugar lo cegaba. Se podían ver las paredes tapizadas con una de las sesiones de fotos del mes pasado, mientras de fondo sonaba el nuevo tema principal del disco, por lo que no podía evitar cantar en voz baja, tembloroso, tratando de desconcentrarse. Pero no podía. Su número todavía temblaba en su mano, y él tenía frío por los nervios, decir que estaba aterrado era tan mínimo. Frente a él había una cortina que separaba el pequeño espacio entre el artista y la fila de fanáticos.

Lo vería. Después de tanto tiempo, lo vería. Y un pequeño grito quería salir de su interior, pero todos estaban ahí. Cuando comenzaron a ordenarlos, notó que usualmente uno de los chicos atendía a cuatro personas, y otro a tres, y tuvo la mala fortuna de que en esa ronda, JingYi atendía a tres, y que él era el primero en pasar. Se sintió nervioso, así que llevó sus manos y enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, notándose claramente inquieto, e incluso decidió dar la espalda para no verlo directamente, al menos no de inmediato.

Sí, se sentía tan cobarde.

Cuando escuchó que la canción cambió, se volteó, sin embargo no abrió sus ojos, porque el guardia indicó que cada uno tenía aproximadamente cuatro minutos con el artista. Una firma, un saludo, y una fotografía eran sus únicas aspiraciones, luego de eso, sería todo, lo vería en el concierto. No pasaría nada más. Le daría los regalos y nunca más se verían.

Avanzó un poco, traspasó la cortina y lo vio.

Juró que su pecho se detuvo cuando el lápiz de JingYi cayó de la mesa, y el sonido de la silla donde estaba sentado, mientras chirriaba por abruptamente ponerse de pie, se escuchaba. Yuan tragó pesado.

-¡Buenas tardes--! -Exclamó JingYi, aunque inmediatamente enmudeció, pareciendo ligeramente perplejo, mientras los colores del rostro del muchacho parecían variar rápidamente-, qué rayos... -Murmuró el chico, y Yuan sintió su corazón detenerse en ese momento.

¿JingYi estaba bien?

"¡Es aún más lindo que en sus fotos!" pensó, chillando internamente.

-Hola. -Dijo SiZhui, llamando la atención de JingYi que todavía seguía de pie, viendo cómo lentamente se sentaba su artista preferido-, Soy Lan SiZhui. -Reverenció ligeramente, por una mala costumbre que tenía, y se avergonzó cuando escuchó la carcajada de JingYi, aunque su corazón se sintió lleno.

Tuvo miedo de mirar, ver sus hoyuelos y notar que cuatro minutos jamás se sentirían el tiempo suficiente.

-Hola, Lan SiZhui. -Silabeó, y Yuan levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el amplio rostro sonriente de JingYi-, ¿disfrutas del fanmeet? -Consultó, mientras Yuan se acercaba a la silla que estaba puesta para él, tomaba asiento y rebuscaba en su mochila, mientras trataba de evitarlo.

Su voz. Su voz. Ahí estaba frente a la persona que emitía ese sonido tan angelical y era incapaz de verle a los ojos porque temía ser aplastado por el incontrolable sentimiento de quererlo más de lo que su corazón pudiera soportar.

-Sí. -Respondió monosílabo, sintiendo su rostro arder ante eso, y sentía que no encontraba las cartas, rebuscando torpemente y a cada movimiento, su mochila resbalaba por sus rodillas, causando más la carcajada de JingYi. Estaba absorto. Quería mirarlo, pero temía hacerlo y querer monopolizar cada gesto de él.

Tomó el riesgo. Alzó el rostro, lo vio, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron y pudo jurar que nunca había sentido tal remezón bajo sus pies ni esa sensación de hormigueo por alguien más que no fuera él. Porque incluso de cerca tenía un aura agradable, porque sus hoyuelos eran preciosos, y repentinamente recordó su fea letra, su poca disposición, las palabras de la chica por ser un fan más del momento, y trató de evitarlo.

Y los ojos de JingYi eran de un gris tan bonito que no podía evitar sentir la mitad de su corazón derritiéndose en su pecho, ni evitó su pulso acelerado.

-Yo, eh, traje una carta, porque se supone que podíamos, y en realidad no es una, son dos. -Habló nervioso, mientras encontraba los sobres y los sacaba con torpeza de la mochila, extendiéndolos y topándose nuevamente con sus profundos ojos-, espero no sea contra las reglas, al parecer mi padre quería decir algo y ¡dios, qué idiota soy! -Dijo con algo de nervios- sólo, disculpa. -Añadió finalmente, mientras ingresaba sus manos de nuevo a la mochila y sacaba la pequeña caja color café-, y tengo un regalo, si no es permitido, puedo llevármelo, lo diseñé yo. -Finalizó, mientras JingYi asentía, los recibía gustoso y los dejaba apartados de la otra pila de cartas de los fans, haciendo una ligera distinción que llenó el pecho de SiZhui.

-Muy bien, ¿firmo esto a tu nombre? -Preguntó, y SiZhui pensó en por qué estaba tan nervioso. Inhaló profundo, exhaló y con determinación, lo miró.

-Sí, por favor. -Dijo con voz segura, ocasionado que el rostro de JingYi se tiñera de un color rojo, ¿estaba bien?

-Perfecto, SiZhui. -Llamó con confianza- tomemos la foto y dejemos pasar a la siguiente fan, ¿qué dices? -Mencionó con algo de pesadez, y el muchacho más alto se sintió un poco culpable.

-Lo siento por hacerte perder mucho tiempo. -Se disculpó, mientras JingYi negaba y le sonreía enormemente.

-¡Todavía estás dentro del tiempo! -Exclamó como si acaso fuera el sol-, ¡soy todo tuyo estos cuatro minutos! -Exclamó, y Yuan sintió el color subir por su rostro.

"Soy todo tuyo" le había dicho, y no debía ilusionarse, porque le dijo eso a todos, pero se sentía tan genial escucharle decir aquello aunque sonara posesivo, y aunque JingYi no tuviera que pertenecerle, porque era suyo, y completamente suyo.

El click de la cámara fue más efímero de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero el rostro de JingYi todavía lucía pasmado por algún motivo.

-Bueno, vamos en tres minutos, no quiero ser la persona que use los cuatro minutos así que... -Reverenció, sintiendo la necesidad de huir-, realmente te admiro. Gracias por todo. -Dijo, y salió, ignorando la forma tan hermosa en la que JingYi llamó a su nombre por la lejanía tan repentina.

Las cartas, el tazón, la fotografía, la calidez de la silueta de JingYi posada junto a la suya, e incluso ese hoyuelo que le habría gustado tocar, todo estaba tan por sobre él, que si no huía pronto, sólo se rompería ahí, sus rodillas fallarían y entonces sería preso de sus nervios.

Sus amigos eran los segundos de su fila, por lo que aún estaría tres minutos más solo, y sentía tanto miedo, sus manos temblaban erráticamente, asimismo su corazón, ¿cómo podía ser así? ¿por qué se sentía esa sensación tan intensa?

Porque realmente admiraba a JingYi, y ver su sonrisa, oír su voz fue el colapso más grande que había podido recibir.

Cuando llegó a un sitio que pudiera darle paz, cerca del césped, se sentó ahí y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración para poder tener en orden sus ideas, pero realmente había podido verle, y no era un sueño.

Su papá una vez le había dicho que se veía la personalidad de una persona a través de lo que te hace sentir con su voz, pero por una vez en la vida, SiZhui sentía que no podía entender la sensación que la voz de JingYi le transmitía, no desde el día uno.

Cuando vio a Qing llegar llorando al césped, diciendo lo maravilloso que era ZiZhen, de cómo le había dicho que era guapísima, y Xue Yang sólo se le veía más relajado, y hasta dulce con su prima, decidió que dejaría sus dudas para sí mismo. Cuando conoció a Xue Yang y Qing, sintió de inmediato la magia de ellos, sintió que querría confiar en ellos, y resultó bien, pero con JingYi no podía sentir eso, no lo leía, no entendía qué había ahí.

Oírlo en persona era completamente diferente a oírlo en un disco. Sobretodo cuando notó que esa extraña sensación no sólo la tenía él sino todas las chicas que le rodeaban a menudo.

Suspiró. Quedaban aproximadamente dos horas más para el concierto, por lo que decidieron ir a comer algo de comida rápida para no morir a medio concierto, y poder mimar a Qing, que parecía que en cualquier momento moriría.

-¡A-Yuan, no te miento cuando te digo que hicimos click! -Comentó la chica, una vez sentada en la mesa del local de comida rápida, ya quedando hora y media para el concierto, donde ellos tenían vip de quinta fila, algo sumamente cercano, considerando, que las primeras tres filas eran para políticos y famosos importantes que estuvieron dando apoyo a los muchachos durante los malos tiempos como trainers, así que ninguno se quejaba particularmente, menos cuando tenían la opción de comprar merchandise.

Y recordando la merchandise... ¡debían ir por las cosas limitadas!

-A-Yang, ¡las playeras del tour! -Exclamó SiZhui, sobresaltando a los chicos-, ¡nos quedaremos sin merchandise! -Bramó, y con espanto, los tres muchachos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron en dirección al establecimiento. Cuando llegaron, Lan XiChen estaba allí, con tres lighstick en la mano, y lucía un poco desaliñado.

-¿Tío XiChen? -Titubeó SiZhui cuando lo vio-, ¿pero qué...?

-No se las regalaré. Si quieren, pueden ir por ellas. Estas son mías. -Sonrió XiChen, ocasionando que SiZhui sintiera algo parecido a una emoción-, si quieren obtener algo, vayan ahora. Son unas salvajes. -Clamó sonriendo turbiamente, y sintió como Xue Yang lo tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a correr con Qing.

-Bien, SiZhui es el más pacífico, irá por las lightsticks. -Dijo Xue Yang, sacando su dinero mientras los dos muchachos frente a él imitaban el gesto-, A-Qing, eres la más baja, obtendrás algo de ropa. Camisas, polerones, lo que sea ¡pero obtendrás una de cada uno! -Ordenó, mientras Qing asentía furtivamente-, yo tendré la tarea más difícil, iré por los discos firmados, por los lápices y artículos de papelería excesivamente caros que jamás usaremos. -Bramó el muchacho, mientras los miraba seriamente-, ¿están listos?

-¡Sí! -Gritaron, y se separaron inmediatamente. Yuan corrió a la tienda oficial donde yacían los lightsticks, o al menos la nueva versión. De hecho, no parecía una batalla campal, más bien, estaban todos tranquilos, y supuso que Xue Yang lo mandó a lo más sencillo por su costumbre de esperar pacientemente.

Y cuánta paciencia, pues después de una hora, cuando ya las chicas que tenían entrada general se fueron a ubicar, SiZhui pudo comprar un lightstick de cada uno. Tras de él había una fila eterna. Al parecer, la venta apenas estaba comenzando.

Cuando recibió los lightsticks, alcanzó a escuchar un grito.

-¡Escucha mocosa malnacida, esa libreta es mía, la miré primero y mis dedos rozaron la tapa! -Gritó Xue Yang, y SiZhui sintió algo de lástima.

-¡Gritaré que me estás haciendo daño para que vengan los guardias y quedarme con la libreta si no la sueltas!

-¡O la sueltas, o llamarás a los guardias con más razón, imbécil! -Respondió, y la chica, algo asustada, soltó la libreta, y Xue Yang salía del montón de gente, mientras lucía conforme.

-¡Obtuve una copia de todos los artículos oficiales de cada uno de nuestros favoritos! -Exclamó Xue Yang, extendiendo los pósters firmados de JingYi y demás cosas a su compañero-, ahora falta Qing. Y más le vale volver con todo. -Con decir eso, la muchacha apareció con un bolso de tela repleto de ropa.

-¡Estamos listos! ¡nos conseguí cintas para el cabello! -Bramó-, ¡Así podremos sujetar los lightsticks generales en nuestra cabeza! ¡es la cinta del clan gusu! -Comentó-, aunque la de Yuan es la única bordada como "Lan JingYi", supongo que porque la usa en el vestuario de hoy. -Exclamó, mientras extendía el resto de las cosas.

Se dirigieron a los casilleros que habían en el sector, sólo llevando las túnicas del clan que cada uno staneaba, los lightsticks básicos y los personalizados de cada grupo. Si SiZhui era sincero, sentía que alguna vez en la vida estuvo destinado a usar esas túnicas, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando llegó al asiento que le correspondía.

En cinco minutos comenzaría la función. Xue Yang había dicho que compraría algunas cosas para beber y comer, por lo que debían guardar el puesto, pero comenzaba la cuenta regresiva y el chico no volvía. Al último minuto, llegó con un lote de papas fritas, algunas galletas y bebestibles.

-No pienso ir al baño en estas dos horas. -Dijo, mientras Qing se carcajeaba y SiZhui recibía el vaso.

Al instante las luces bajaron. Sólo podían verse lightsticks verdes, rojas, amarillas y azules alumbrando hacia atrás, mientras el foco principal era JingYi, que apenas ingresó al escenario, causó gritos eufóricos en las muchachas del palco general.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! -Gritó el muchacho a través de su micrófono, causando un estremecer en SiZhui, que gritó a la par de las voces femeninas-, ¿cómo están? ¡¿Emocionados?! -Continuó, mientras el público gritaba eufórico el "sí" más real que alguna vez Yuan hubiera escuchado-, ¡Pues los chicos también! -Y cuando dijo eso, se pudo ver a Jin Ling en una túnica hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color amarillo, y a ZiZhen con una color verde musgo que realmente le quedaba genial-, pero para comenzar, ¿alguna de ustedes conoce a Xiao Zhan? -Cuestionó, mientras se escuchaba un grito que seguramente dejaría a SiZhui sordo.

¿Xiao Zhan? ¿no era ese el muchacho extremadamente guapo del grupo X-Nine que traía vuelto loco a su padre, viendo cada drama y película? ¡estaba seguro de que era él!

-Pues, el día de hoy cantaré un OST que realizó para el drama "Oh! My emperor", ¿no es lindo? -Habló de repente ZiZhen con dulzura, ganando un grito aún más tronador.

SiZhui aguantó la respiración cuando Jin Ling y JingYi se retiraron tras telón. Según había escuchado, usualmente cada chico hacía un cover diferente en los conciertos, y por tanto, ese día ZiZhen comenzaba con esa canción que -fuera ventaja o no- conocía, porque había visto el dichoso drama.

Su pecho se apretó ligeramente.

Cuando comenzó el primer verso, estaba seguro que algo dentro de él se resquebrajó. Era real, él había seguido a JingYi en un rápido pero muy largo camino, sin esperar realmente que lo notara, aunque sintiéndose feliz cuando lo consiguió dos veces, en twitter y en el fanmeet.

La voz de ZiZhen era grave, y lo trasladó a ese día de otoño fuera de la casa de Qing, y miró a la muchacha que parecía tener sus ojos brillando en lágrimas que se acumulaban. Recordó ese día donde el viento soplaba un poco fuerte, haciendo que sus gafas se entorpecieran de vez en cuando y resbalaran, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la que era actualmente su mejor amiga, y tiempo después le llevó a su mejor amigo.

Y claro, las cosas habían cambiado, pero no esa eterna devoción por JingYi que estaba ahí, tácita, y le había llevado a esa situación, una estabilidad llena de vorágines, donde Yuan dormía a las tres de la mañana, se desconcentraba en clases, donde bailaba y reía, e incluso hacía bromas.

Pero JingYi era el mismo, y su preciosa voz seguía allí, como si realmente no cambiara.

Cuando ZiZhen llegó a la segunda estrofa, su pecho se sintió algo apretado. Si era sincero, tenía miedo, porque no podía ver un día en el futuro donde no quisiera estudiar oyendo alguna instrumental de los chicos, e incluso dejar de apreciar la voz de JingYi era tan imposible. Estaba perdido.

Pero era inevitable, y algún día lo olvidaría. Y se olvidarían. JingYi seguramente no sabía quién era él, o al menos en ese presente ya no estaba. Quizás era mejor olvidar su risa a esa corta distancia por su propio bien, quizás lo mejor era apartar de su corazón esa sensación de sentirse único al ver esos hoyuelos maravillosos.

La canción lo estaba deprimiendo. Negó con la cabeza y escuchó el coro de las muchachas que yacían allí, todas con voz algo raspada, seguramente de tanto gritar.

Algo era cierto. No le había dicho ni la mitad de lo que quería decirle a JingYi en esa carta. Y aunque su padre le dijera "seguramente ese tal JingYi se enamorará de ti ¡lo sé!", aquello no le daba confianza.

No quería su amor. Si era sincero, sólo quería poder seguirlo por siempre, a pesar de los malos días que podría tener en el futuro. Ver su tristeza, su enojo, y quizás eso era malo, porque ya no quería admirar a JingYi, quería conocerlo como el humano que era, como la persona que sonreía y lloraba, decepcionarse y deshacerse de esa pasión tan intensa, porque no se acostumbraba a vivir así.

Cuando el chico repitió el coro, SiZhui notó que tenía su rostro ligeramente humedecido. ¿Xiao Zhan le pondría tanto sentimiento a la versión en vivo? tendría que llegar a averiguar, pero no podía dudar de que su voz era maravillosa y calzaba perfecto con el tema. Por otra parte, ZiZhen le daba un toque personal que realmente calaba hondo.

SiZhui pedía perdón por ser codicioso, mientras ZiZhen comenzaba a terminar el tema. Yuan podía aguantar todo, consolarse y disculparse por su egoísmo, si sólo así podría dedicar su vida entera a ver la sonrisa de JingYi. Porque nunca se había sentido tan completo haciendo cosas por alguien, y por él mismo, porque su felicidad estaba en alguien más por una vez en su vida, aunque no pudiera rozarle con la yema de los dedos.

Se sentía tan agradecido.

La voz de ZiZhen comenzó a detenerse paulatinamente, volviéndose más grave mientras susurraba la última línea, y se ganó aplausos espontáneos. SiZhui viró a ver a su amiga que estaba hecha un manojo de lágrimas, aferrada a Xue Yang que parecía ligeramente asqueado, sin embargo, acariciaba su cabello en un verdadero consuelo, y se sintió bien después de todo.

Los tenía a ellos, tenía a JingYi, tenía a su familia. Y por primera vez en sus casi diecinueve años de vida, sentía que lo tenía completamente todo. Y que todo había sido gracias a sus decisiones, por una vez en su vida.

Cuando las luces volvieron a encender, JingYi sonrió y Yuan supo que era el turno del muchacho representante de Gusu Lan, que se veía tan etéreo allí, luciendo la cinta blanca en la frente, con la túnica hasta las rodillas y el micrófono en mano.

El muchacho se veía distraído, como si buscara a alguien, y SiZhui se dio cuenta que no podía apartar sus ojos de la silueta del chico que parecía ver entre el público. Sonrió cansino y apartó la mirada de la galería, que estaba realmente lejos de su alcance.

-¡El día de hoy cantaré un cover del cantante canadiense Shawn Mendes! ¡quien adivine la canción, tendrá una sesión de fotos conmigo! -Gritó JingYi completamente emocionado, y todas las muchachas gritaron ruidosamente.

JingYi se posicionó, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, dando un giro corto mientras sonaba la guitarra acústica, y Yuan seguía absorto.

Y sus miradas chocaron repentinamente, como si el big bang quedara corto ante el encuentro de dos mundos desconocidos.

Ahora que estaba ahí, frente a él, Yuan podía pensarlo con tranquilidad mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad, y JingYi sólo seguía estático, sosteniendo su mirada; ahora podía sopesar cada una de las razones por las que estaba ahí. No era algo ridículo como el destino, o algo tácito como la casualidad, pues sabía que aunque hubiera alguna fuerza superior que moviera los hilos del destino, todo dependía de él.

Así entonces, mientras miraba el rostro perlado en sudor de JingYi y le veía relucir en el escenario, detenido por quién sabe qué motivo, podía decir que era su vida. Que si lo había conocido, era meramente su decisión, y nada absurdo como "destino"; sus decisiones habían guiado a Yuan junto a JingYi. Por decisión propia salió a comprar el primer día, por su decisión había ido a preguntarle a A-Qing por el grupo, por propia voluntad había presionado el vídeo que le llevaba a perderse entre el timbre de voz de JingYi y las oscilaciones de esta.

Y eso era algo que estaba claro. Wei Yuan, Lan SiZhui, había hecho sus decisiones de vida para conocerlo. Y seguramente, por algún extraño motivo, JingYi había hecho las suyas para acabar ahí, en el mismo tiempo que Yuan.

Quizás eso sí era destino, o una codiciosa casualidad.

JingYi repentinamente salió de su estupefacción y sonrió ampliamente, como si acaso la respuesta de su vida fuera haberle visto, provocando que Yuan se sonrojara ante el guiño que dio el muchacho más bajo desde el escenario.

¿Era a él? ¿no estaba soñando ni delirando?

-¡Olvidemos la sesión de fotos! -Gritó, mientras la guitarra seguía sonando, y SiZhui notó que el impacto de sus miradas apenas duró tres segundos, aunque se le habían hecho eternos-, ¡el nombre de la canción es...!

Y Yuan aguantó la respiración al sentirse, una vez más, aludido.


	8. I don't even know your name

Cuando Lan JingYi, con nombre de nacimiento Lan Yin, tenía diez años, descubrió la magia de los idols en japón y supo que quería ser uno. Su deseo por cantar creció mucho más cuando descubrió a los dichosos utaites e incluso a los vtubers que circulaban por ahí. Ellos podían cantar y hacerse famosos con una simpleza que le había encantado.

Así fue como abrió su primer canal en youtube que, después de dos años, no prosperó, por mucho que intentara cantar; sus padres decían que tenía buena voz, e incluso las vecinas de su barrio le decían que tenía un dulce timbre, algo chillón, agudo, pero era agradable.

Con ese primer intento, a los doce años, murió el sueño de JingYi de poder ser tan popular como los vtubers. Siguió en su larga trayectoria admirando a los utaite varios como Sakata, Rib e incluso los populares como MafuMafu y Soraru, aunque no recuerda en particular cómo los encontró, debía admitir que la voz de Sakata le producía una sensación satisfactoria que no podía entender.

Llegó a sus trece años, y la edad del cambio de voz se presentó de manera veloz. Comenzó a presentarse en algunos bares diversos, y caía el año 2014, cuando conoció cierto tema que le estremeció la existencia.

La historia de Rino Sashihara le hizo caer en cuenta que la existencia del amor en el contexto idol era algo no permitido, y entonces comenzó a pesar que tal vez, ser idol no era algo que realmente le gustara.

Ese día había tomado la decisión de no ser idol, ¿cómo podría? él, un fanático del amor, ¡su principal sueño era casarse algún día! y por su otro sueño de ser un idol debía renunciar a lo que más amaba.

No, no podría ni estaba dispuesto a ello. Suspiró cuando, desde su cuarto, seguía sonando "sarishinohara", en la voz vibrante de Rib, y por algún motivo, se percató de que le encantaba intentar imitar esas vibraciones; se encontró a sí mismo mirando videos de estrategias de canto, al menos un par de meses, hasta el dichoso día. Apenas lo recuerda, si es sincero, y podía decir que fue algo oscuro en su existencia que le hizo dudar de qué es lo que realmente quería.

Todavía sonaba "yonjuunana" de fondo mientras escuchó la puerta y sus viejas bisagras resonar al abrir. Él estaba acostado bocarriba en su cama, tarareando la letra muy triste de yonjuunana, sabiendo que, de alguna manera, la muchacha se sentía tan desolada, y eso le daba temor, ¿cómo podría ser idol? ¿cómo podría someterse a ese estrés? las fotografías en días diversos donde él no sabía si se sentiría de ánimos, las sonrisas que debía fingir para calmar a la horda de fanáticos que tendría, el pesado trabajo de escala que todavía le costaría desarrollar... admiraba a Rino Sashihara, aunque ella ya no estuviera presente en la sección principal de las idols populares con las que inició, JingYi todavía la admiraba, porque aunque el chico fuera realmente un fan o su amante, ella lo enfrentó.

Se había perdido en sus divagaciones cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse velozmente. Su madre llegó a la casa un día muy poco hóspito para JingYi, diciendo que había conseguido una audición por los lares, y que de hecho, estaban en campaña buscando a muchachos que tuvieran talento ¡y JingYi debía ir a probarse! ¡demostrar que era único en su clase!

O eso había dicho su madre. Y se sorprendió de no verlo tan entusiasmado, incluso haciendo una mueca dubitativa, aún boca-arriba en su cama sin cambiar el gesto.

-¿Estás bien, A-Yi? —Consultó su madre—, ¿sucede algo? ¿por qué no estás brincando como es usual? ¡pensé que estarías feliz! Tu hermana pensó lo mismo... —Le dijo, y en ese momento, volvió a comenzar yonjuunana, haciendo recordar a JingYi que la tenía en reproducción repetida.

Repentinamente su mirada que estaba hacia el techo, cayó hacia un lado, mientras su rostro se desdibujaba en una mueca insegura.

-¿Crees que me noten? —Susurró, sin saber de dónde provenía esa desconfianza tan dolente. No, él sabía que tenía talento, quizás sin pulir, quizás no el suficiente, pero tenía talento. No era eso lo que le inquietaba, no le inquietaba fallar, no era un niño que le temía a la obscuridad ni a los sentimientos de frustración que traía el error.

Era un niño que le temía al medio que amaba, que chocaba con dos de sus más grandes sueños. Y era difícil para él tener que elegir a una edad tan joven como los catorce años.

-¡Lo harán, A-Yi! —Respondió su madre—, ¡verás que sí!

Sin embargo, esa primera vez falló. La primera, la segunda, e incluso la sexta campaña de reclusión fallaron completamente para JingYi, que sentía que lo estaba haciendo mal a propósito, por alguna razón, que se estaba saboteando porque no se sentía listo. Esas empresas populares le inquietaban, le daban miedo, y cada vez que debía cantar, se decía a sí mismo "canta, canta y deja que oigan tu voz", sin embargo, desafinaba a propósito, se equivocaba en los pasos de baile, u olvidaba la letra con sólo un pensamiento "quiero morir ahora".

Quizás lo suyo no era la presión de los medios masivos, ¿no?

O eso pensó al menos una gran cantidad de tiempo, hasta que llegó el día que más recuerda.

Estaba en un parque, recuerda, después de fallar la octava audición. Si era sincero, quería dejar de ir a esas torturas, ver a tantos jóvenes talentosos sólo era un martirio para él; había chicos que hablaban de clases de canto, de baile, y luego estaba él... totalmente autodidacta, sintiendo vergüenza de pedirle dinero a su madre incluso para el transporte público.

Sonaba en su teléfono Akaito, la tercera canción de la historia de la chica idol, y la primera que había conocido de la saga, que no parecía guardar demasiada relación con la compilación, si era completamente serio.

De sus labios salió la primera palabra. Él sabía que lo único decente era su pronunciación en japonés pero, ¿qué importaba? el parque estaba vacío, él estaba sentado en una banca en aquel sitio de hojas casi rojizas, por ahí ya en otoño, ya muy pasado de su cumpleaños número catorce.

-Me pregunto por cuánto es que ha crecido la distancia entre nosotros dos... —Comenzó la canción, sin sentir nada más alrededor que la voz de Rib inundando sus sentidos.

La canción seguía fluyendo, y él ya había memorizado la traducción de manera impecable. Se levantó sin pensarlo, comenzó a bailar mientras cerraba los ojos y su pecho se llenaba de aire. Lo expulsó cuando comenzó a realizar los sostenidos del coro, y a la mitad, siempre se aterraba por los agudos que podía o no realizar con perfección.

Pero él no se oía. Él estaba jugueteando tranquilamente en el parque, en la banca, aquel día, como si fuera el destino.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al menos quince personas con dinero en las manos, y decidió sacarse los audífonos con algo espanto.

No esperaba ese escenario, si era completamente sincero.

-¡Niño, cantas genial! —Dijo una señora, entregando el billete en la mano de JingYi, mientras él la miraba estupefacto—, ¡amaría seguir tu trabajo! ¿tienes redes sociales? —Preguntó, y JingYi se comenzó a sentir algo agobiado por la cantidad de gente que repentinamente había llegado. Quince personas por lo bajo lo habían escuchado hacer el ridículo y bailar descuidadamente.

Se sentía sumamente avergonzado.

-Eh, no, lo siento. —Admitió, disculpándose y viendo la sonrisa de la chica que había realizado la pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Espero ver tu talento algún día!

JingYi sonrió un poco porque alguien desconocido le tenía fe. Su pecho se llenó de felicidad, de algo extraño y vibrante que no quería perder porque era grato.

-Soy Lan JingYi. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! —Agradeció alegremente, y la señora frente a él aguantó un chillido.

-¡Espero verte muy pronto! —Dijo, y dejó el billete en manos de JingYi.

Seguía anonadado.

-¡Hola! —Mencionó alguien entre la multitud, escondido tras un chico bastante alto y robusto. JingYi tragó pesado una vez que el resto del público le había dejado el dinero en las manos (y aunque él se negó a recibir algo del dinero, los presentes insistieron, y terminó con una mesada extra que nunca había planeado recibir) y se marchó. El muchacho que le había saludado tenía una apariencia frágil y lucía notablemente más alto que él con su metro sesenta y algo. El muchacho llevaba algo de joyería y un abanico de papel, y a pesar de que había lucido seguro cuando saludó, en sus facciones se notaban los claros nervios.

Su acompañante era mucho más imponente. Además, daba la impresión, con su eterno ceño fruncido, de que en cualquier momento ardería en ira ¡Cabía destacar que era casi treinta centímetros más alto que JingYi! con esa observación, el joven de apellido Lan sólo pudo suspirar.

"Ya qué. Es mi fin, Tampoco era tan entretenido vivir de todas formas" pensó, mientras se resignaba.

-Me presento, soy Nie HuaiSang, y el de mi lado es mi hermano mayor, ¡queremos hablar contigo! —Clamó el joven, y JingYi supuso que debía seguirles el teatrillo.

Pero no lo haría sin pelear.

-¡No van a secuestrarme! —Gritó, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes—, ¡o al menos no la tendrán fácil! —Bramó, mientras comenzaba a correr.

Si era sincero, no sabía de dónde había surgido la adrenalina de amenazar a sus captores en voz alta, pero comenzó a correr ¿Qué podía hacer de todas formas, un chico que apenas había cumplido sus catorce años contra alguien tan mayor?

El que supuso era el hermano mayor le alcanzó de inmediato.

-Mi hermano te dijo que nos siguieras, ¿no es así? —Preguntó con su voz grave y en tono amenazante—, síguenos. —Mandó, y JingYi suspiró con resignación.

Al menos había intentado ser un idol.

Fracasó pero lo intentó antes de morir.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento en medio de la calle y vio unos folletos sobre una mesa.

-Bueno, me presento una vez más. —Dijo el muchacho de finos rasgos—, Buenas tardes, soy Nie HuaiSang, un ex-idol de hace algunos... ¿diez años? ¡dudo que me conozcas, sinceramente! —Continuó, sonriendo con algo de timidez, mientras escondía su rostro tras el abanico—, y junto al amigo de mi hermano, Meng Yao, otro ex-idol, queremos incluirte en nuestro primer proyecto. Somos compañías nuevas, no podemos ofrecer estabilidad, pero conocemos el medio y...

-Acepto. —Dijo JingYi sin pensarlo mucho, y llevó sus manos a sus labios, tratando de regañarse a sí mismo por emitir una respuesta en reflejo.

-¿Qué? —Preguntó HuaiSang, mientras lo miraba anonadado—, ¿estás seguro? no te sientas obligado.

-¿Crees que la empresa pueda hacer la diferencia en algo? —Cuestionó JingYi seriamente—, si la empresa no será diferente, y sólo quieren fama y dinero, puedes olvidarte de mí. —Mencionó—, pero, si quieres buscar un cambio, y podemos deshacernos de leyes absurdas y no escritas, estoy dentro.

HuaiSang sonrió.

-No comerás bien.

-No necesito hacerlo, necesito cantar. Además, siempre tengo a mamá y hermana, podrán ayudarme con eso.

-No serás conocido de inmediato.

-Sería aburrido de ser así.

-Es probable que pases días sin ver a tu familia.

-Mi madre y hermana me están apoyando. —Cortó—, estoy seguro, ¿por qué tantas preguntas? —Cuestionó alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ser idol es duro. —Contestó HuaiSang, cerrando su abanico y tornándose algo serio—, pero es algo que debes amar hacer bajo cualquier circunstancia. Debutarán en algo más de tres meses, porque usaremos el factor sorpresa. Si estás conciente de esto... —Dijo, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos unas fichas, y luego iba al auto, sacaba unos papeles y los extendía—, tienes una semana para aprenderte esta coreografía. —Extendió un papel con una canción que conocía, y de hecho, se sabía la coreografía y la letra—, y si estás de acuerdo, ve a este sitio. —Extendió un papel con una dirección, un número y un par de datos más—, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó y JingYi sonrió con confianza.

-Lan JingYi, con nombre de nacimiento Lan Yin. —Respondió.

Pasó rápidamente la semana entre repeticiones intensas de la letra y baile, pues aunque se las supiera, debía entregar lo mejor de él mismo.

Fue a la dirección entregada, que parecía ser un gimnasio. Un chico ligeramente más alto que él, aunque un poco más bajo que Nie HuaiSang lo recibió.

-Tú debes ser JingYi. —Comentó el chico—, Soy Meng Yao, pero ese nombre no debe sonarte mucho. Es un gusto, soy el presidente de la compañía. Puedes pasar al camarín, pronto deberían llegar tus compañeros, necesitaré que te pongas la ropa que está sobre la banca del camarín. —Indicó, mientras JingYi lo seguía hacia el sitio—, será un pantalón y una playera, nos disculparás si te queda algo grande, tiene tu nombre estampado. —JingYi vio la puerta abierta y tres colores de ropa; amarillo, azul y verde—, la tuya es la azul, debes ponerte cada una de las prendas. —Señaló, y se marchó.

JingYi entró al camarín personalizado y lo cerró sin el pestillo. Comenzó por quitarse la ropa, pero había olvidado ligeramente que no estaba en su cuarto, por lo que quedó prácticamente en ropa interior cuando sucedió.

Un ruido abrupto que no alcanzó a procesar, sin embargo, como si ya fuera costumbre, las palabras lograron salir antes de razonarlas.

-¡Lo siento! —Gritaron al unísono, mientras el muchacho frente a él se cubría los ojos—, discúlpame ¡no fue mi intención! —Continuó el chico—, parece que este no era mi camerino, ya me voy. —El muchacho cerró la puerta y JingYi suspiró pesado cuando se encontró solo en su camarín otra vez.

Comenzó a deslizar su ropa interior, la única prenda que aún conservaba, cuando escuchó unos gritos.

-¡Tío Yao, tengo todo el derecho a elegir qué camarín quiero--! —Exclamó la voz, que repentinamente se silenció.

Silencio. Silencio. Sólo eso había después de todo. JingYi rápidamente tomó alguna de las prendas al azar.

-¡Con esto re-afirmo mi heterosexualidad, permiso! —Gritó, cerrando la puerta y dejando a JingYi más sonrojado de lo que alguna vez pudo estar.

¡Eso era totalmente culpa del sujeto que entró sin tocar! suspiró mientras terminaba de vestirse y efectivamente, las ropas le quedaban algo grande, pero no en exceso.

Fueron tres meses intensos formando lazos, bailando y cantando.

Descubrió que el más gritón se llamaba Jin Ling, y estaba teóricamente emparentado con Meng Yao, pero asímismo mostró su valía al ser el que mejor modulaba y la rapidez empleada al cantar.

Jin Ling entonces era el rapero en el grupo

ZiZhen era bastante digno en el canto y podía pronunciar a una velocidad decente, pero su baile era increíble ¡JingYi lo admiraba! podía hacer una serie de pasos que, según explicó ZiZhen, había conseguido mediante prácticas de artes marciales.

Ouyang ZiZhen era entonces el bailarín principal del grupo.

JingYi de pronto se sintió sobrante. Claramente, él cantaba, pero todos allí lo hacían ¿Cuál era su aporte? ¿qué lo hacía diferente?

Cuando llegó la primera noche solos, lo descubrió.

Hablaban del concepto, porque JingYi había descubierto en libros de historia antigua que se dividían por varios clanes, y que se practicaba algo como el cultivo, aunque él creía que eran leyendas. No obstante, cada secta tenía apellidos distintos, y él encontró tres en particular que calzaban con sus nombres.

Los chicos con gusto aceptaron la idea, y decidieron sugerirla al director. JingYi se dio por pagado entonces, y viendo que ZiZhen se iba a su computadora, y Jin Ling abría un libro, él se puso los audífonos para escuchar algo de MafuMafu y Sakata.

Amaba particularmente ese dueto, la letra, la tristeza.

Comenzó a cantar, y no notó cómo ZiZhen miraba boquiabierto a Jin Ling, e inmediatamente parecía callar en un gesto al chico con playera amarilla que tampoco salía de su estupor.

Cuando llegó al coro, su pecho se hinchó y sus labios se separaron placenteramente, sintiendo su pecho expandirse y exhalar el aire con calma.

Siguió pronunciando, sintiendo en su garganta cada sostenido y falsete en una versión propia que muchas veces detestaba oír. Si era sincero, no estaba muy seguro de su voz. Pero seguía cantando, seguía haciéndolo porque nada lo hacía más feliz, y lo sabía.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a ZiZhen observarlo atentamente, y JingYi se sacó los audífonos.

-¿Están bien? —Preguntó, mientras Jin Ling fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que eras el vocalista principal? —Consultó deduciendo algo que JingYi sintió cruel.

-Nie HuaiSang no me ha designado eso, así que supongo que ¿jamás? —Comentó con amargura, mientras hacía ademán de poner sus audífonos para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

-¡Entonces iré a decirle que estamos cada uno en posición! ¡me va a oír! —Exclamó Jin Ling, saliendo de los cuartos y ZiZhen seguía ahí, viendo cada situación tranquilamente.

Un suspiro se escuchó en el lugar.

-Al menos Jin Ling aprueba tu voz, ¿no es bueno? —Dijo, y eso llenó de paz a JingYi, que le sonrió en respuesta.

Lan JingYi era entonces el vocal principal, además de ser declarado como visual al inicio. Tiempo después, inseguro de su apariencia, llegaron a la conclusión de que ese sería Jin Ling. Incluso los fans lo respaldarían en ello.

La fecha de debut llegó, y si bien ya tenían una canción escrita, no prepararon coreografía, por lo que sólo presentarían el baile con el que habían llegado al estudio, y cantarían la misma canción.

Pronto se encontraron sobre el escenario de un amplio centro comercial. Paredes grisáceas, fuentes de agua, un escenario celeste con el telón del mismo color... Paz. Miedo. Pánico.

Si JingYi era sincero, quería huir. Quería ir lejos, no estaba listo para debutar, ¡él sabía, sabía que si quería destruir las injusticias del mundo idol, debía hacerlo desde el interior! Pero tenía miedo.

Ahí estaba, con la misma ropa que había usado durante esos tres meses, tarareando la canción que presentaría, mientras en el escenario se presentaban dos grupos que él conocía.

Eran de las empresa que lo habían rechazado, así que trataba de no pensar mucho en ello.

Inhaló, exhaló, y comenzó a tararear una de las canciones de su inicio. Él sabía que Rino y muchas otras chicas idols la habían pasado mal, y si bien el mundo de los idols hombres era más sencillo, seguía siendo restrictivo.

-Si me fuera permitido, me gustaría volver a verle. —Cantó ligeramente, para distraerse. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que venía el grupo antes que ellos y comenzó a sentir los verdaderos nervios, ¿y si desafinaba? ¿y si arruinaba el debut? todavía podía irse.

Sí, podía irse. ZiZhen y Ling podían valerse por ellos mismos. Eran chicos populares que no necesitaban de un muchacho tan inseguro, tan molesto, egoísta que solo temía.

O al menos eso había pensado. Todavía estaba tras el telón, así que decidió abrir ligeramente la cortina de tela para mirar al público.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando sus ojos le captaron. Su corazón perdió un latido. Y otro, y otro, y JingYi se preguntó el por qué esa arritmia provenía en respuesta a la imagen de un chico muy adorable con sonrisa angelical que usaba una playera con un conejo montado sobre la luna.

"¿Quién rayos usa un conejo con una luna a nuestra edad? ¡es absurdo!" pensó, mientras lo miraba aún más. Como hipnotizado por esa imagen tan atractiva, magnética.

Parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, y la sonrisa radiante que mostraba le daban ganas de intentarlo, de ser el motivo de generar la felicidad en el resto. Ese chico sobretodo, debía mantener esa sonrisa de goce, de disfrute, de alegría, y sabía que quería hacer eso.

Verlo sonreír más tiempo, aunque no supiera su nombre ni quién era.

Cuando les tocó a ellos, notó que Jin Ling y ZiZhen se veían desgastados y asustados.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡debemos dar la cara por la compañía! —Bramó potente, queriendo ver al chico en el exterior rápidamente.

-JingYi, literalmente eras el que estuvo intentando renunciar toda la semana, ¿qué sucedió? —Preguntó ZiZhen—, lo haremos, pero quiero saber ¿qué hay en tu cabeza para este cambio de corazón?

-¡BunnieMoon! —Gritó, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba—, hay una persona en el exterior que usa un... conejo sobre la luna en su playera. Es absurdo, pero se veía feliz. Y todos lo estaban, y pensé, "si sólo pudiera seguir sonriendo entonces ¿no estaría todo bien?". —Comentó, mientras los miraba—, y entonces... quiero que todos pensemos eso.

Pero cuando salieron del escenario, el chico de la playera no estaba. No alcanzaría a oírle, ni vería su debut. Eso fue algo que Jin Ling comentó cuando terminaron de presentar, mientras JingYi sintió una absurda sensación de vacío.

Porque JingYi creyó, durante todo ese tiempo, que el chico de sonrisa bonita veía sus hebras tímidas danzar, que lo veía expresar devoción con su cuerpo, que le entendía ese lenguaje universal que era la música.

No estaba. No lo vio. Y le había perdido.

Se sintió tranquilo, sin embargo. Porque no era falso, existió alguien que sonreía tan hermoso, tan único y tan... maravilloso. Había alguien capaz de darle fuerzas para querer luchar contra algo solo con una sonrisa, aunque fuera un estúpido que después de cuatro años sólo se motivó pensando "seré tan famoso y exitoso que lo encontraré, y podré decirle que estoy aquí por él".

Y podría. Ahí estaba. después de tanto tiempo, podía al fin cantarle al muchacho frente a frente, pero no sobre el escenario, no podía notarse. Agradeció tantísimo haber encontrado la canción, aprendérsela y entonces haber planeado el encuentro. Porque sin quererlo, se volvió su obsesión, su motivo para seguir día a día apuntando hacia sus metas, sus logros, buscar escalar cada vez más alto y poder incluso motivar a sus amigos.

Claro, era difícil pensar en cuánto querían destacar los fans, pero SiZhui, Lan SiZhui, no tenía que hacer nada, sólo ser él, y sonreír toda la vida en su dirección, pero ¿por qué no lo estaba haciendo? ¿por qué sólo lucía perplejo ante la melodía de JingYi pronunciando las primeras líneas?

Después de pronunciar el nombre de la canción, JingYi alcanzó a ver el sonrojo de SiZhui desde esa distancia corta. Se veía tan lindo con las túnicas de la secta Lan, se veía aún más precioso con esos lightsticks básicos sobre su cabello sujetados con la cinta, e incluso la playera color calipso bajo la túnica mal-abrochada era algo que hacía latir su pecho.

Y él sabía que esa felicidad estuvo desde el inicio, cuando sus ojos, entre la multitud, chocaron únicamente con los de él.

Trató de suponer por qué precisamente fue que SiZhui no había estado allí, hasta que vio a la chica a su lado, ¿quién era? ¿su novia? ¿por qué era que SiZhui parecía acariciar su cabello pero aún así no despegaba la vista de él, como si fuera lo único que podía (o más bien quería) ver?

Se había ido. Y había vuelto. Y JingYi sabía que algo debía hacer para conservarlo. Para retenerlo. No quería perderlo ahora que sabía que nunca fue un sueño, aun cuando siempre creyó esto, y siempre se mantuvo seguro.

Porque hace apenas cuatro horas no sabía el nombre de ese chico, y la devoción que tenía por él era meramente una obsesión; obsesión de cuatro años que no pudo expresar y a la que no pudo ponerle nombre, viviendo sediento de una sonrisa única que no volvería a ver, porque era tan impreciso e inexacto el mundo de los idols.

Lo mataba a diario. Cada día de ensayo era tortuoso, sobretodo las veces que tocó repartir folletos y soportar algunas humillaciones. Era agotador pero siempre estaba esa sonrisa juvenil allí, apoyándole, y pensó ¿qué habría sido del chico? ¿le habría apoyado de esa manera?

Su motivación se recargaba y continuaba con sus deberes aunque fueran tremendamente agotadores. Se alegraba y daba palabras de aliento a sus compañeros para que ellos se contagiasen de esa alegría que solía cargar cada vez que el rostro de BunnieMoon se cruzaba por su cabeza. Usualmente era la cara positiva del grupo, mientras ZiZhen era la paciencia y Jin Ling todo lo que el resto se callaba. Funcionaban bien, pero de vez en cuando, era realmente tortuoso pensar que no lo iba a ver nunca más; aunque lo que más le mataba era pensar que SiZhui jamás supo lo que le había hecho a ese joven de apenas catorce años. No era amor, aún no, JingYi lo sabía, pero era manía, obsesión, interés, y nunca necesitó tanto bajarse de un escenario y explicarle que si sólo sonreía, entonces JingYi podría recargarse. Podría continuar con todo lo que se le avecinara alguna vez. Quería decirle tantas cosas, y al mismo tiempo, quería evitar que el chico pensara que se acercaría a él por esa manía que le había guardado hace tanto tiempo.

Porque el chico era tímido. Era dulce. Porque incluso sus ojos transmitían felicidad, calma, gloria, y JimgYi estaba seguro de que seguiría haciendo eso sí tan sólo pudiera seguir viéndolo... sabía que quería acercarse a él, conocerlo y ser su amigo.

Y que podría perderse en los ojos del muchacho que parecían sumamente dulces.

Durante esos cuatro años, nunca había dejado de pensar en él, que ahora estaba allí, mientras cubría su boca con algunos de sus dedos, por lo que JingYi se preguntó, ¿lo alcanzaría? ¿lo notaría?

¿Sería malo sólo acercarse? era un idol, las cosas podían tornarse complicadas, y él lo sabía ¡con un demonio, claro que lo sabía! él estaba allí para intentar cambiarlo todo.

Pero SiZhui, a él, le cambiaba todo.

Tiempo buscando, tiempo viendo cuentas de conejos y lunas, muy apenas se había rendido con eso. No supo por dónde comenzar los primeros meses, sobretodo porque tenía tanto trabajo por hacer, pero se estaba muriendo, quería hablarle, agradecerle por estar allí y hacer que debutara.

Había un vacío en su pecho que no esperaba que se volviera a llenar. Y no se detendría, no detendría su canto hasta que SiZhui escuchara un buen agradecimiento, pero este debía ser sutil.

O eso pensó hasta que la sonrisa de SiZhui comenzó a tantear su rostro. Y entonces JingYi se calló un momento porque no había otra cosa que la sonrisa de SiZhui en su mente.

No sabía su nombre antes de todo eso. Y no lo supo hasta ese día, pero sí supo que quería verlo más tiempo.

JingYi se distrajo bastante y Yuan se estaba preguntando por qué era aquello. En un momento, sintió que él y JingYi habían hecho contacto visual pero, ¿no era eso demasiado telenovelesco? ¿no fue una simple curiosidad?

Por eso sonrió. No pudo evitarlo después de pensar que efectivamente eso sí fue una casualidad, que él decidió mirar allí mientras JingYi jugaba en el suelo en las siguientes canciones, o se abrazaba a ZiZhen y este le daba miradas de reproche. Parecía estar muy juguetón e inquieto esa noche, e incluso Qing lo había comentado.

"Está distraído" le susurró la muchacha "pero no sabemos por qué".

SiZhui se sintió un poco triste pensando en qué podía haber afectado tanto al muchacho, sin embargo, prefirió seguir cantando tranquilo, ¿por qué las fans eran tan pacíficas? había visto videos de lo que era el tour en estados unidos y definitivamente era muchísimo más movido, no comprendía.

Pero no por eso dejaba de ir al ritmo del resto y cantaba.

El fanchat era agradable cuando todos coordinaban, y las dos horas se habían pasado rápidamente. Su tío había estado junto a Xue Yang y junto a un CEO que SiZhui no reconocía. Al menos su tío se veía realmente interesado, y lo supo cuando estaba conversando sobre Jin Ling y su actuación con Xue Yang.

Como XiChen había llegado en su auto propio, se ofreció a ir a dejar a los muchachos a casa, para que llegaran a dormir. Había sido un día agotador, y con los fangirleos post-concierto, Qing había caído dormida sobre el regazo de su primo, que cabeceaba sobre la ventana del auto.

-Fue agradable ir al concierto. Nunca te había visto gritar tanto. —Dijo su tío, mientras SiZhui acurrucaba su cabeza en el asiento del copiloto.

El aludido sonrió bajito.

-Supongo que nunca me sentí preparado para tanta felicidad. —Respondió, mientras escuchaba la risa de XiChen en respuesta.

-Debes llegar a descansar. Mañana podrás hablar con tu papá. Yo le diré que me encontré con un viejo conocido de la familia, seguro le dará gusto. —Añadió—, no te preocupes por nada y descansa.

SiZhui entonces cerró los ojos y el viaje a casa de sus amigos fue tan rápido que apenas lo sintió. Sus compañeros hicieron un gesto de mano y prometieron verse ese fin de semana para poder comentar absolutamente cada detalle.

Cuando Yuan se bajó del auto y saludó a sus padres, estos comprendieron su cansancio, besaron su frente y fue directamente a su cama.

Dejó el celular sobre el escritorio, antes de acostarse boca-arriba y ver el póster que su tío le había regalado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, su estómago se sentía tan inquieto y revoloteante, y quería suspirar tanto.

Comenzó a rodar por la cama cubriendo su rostro mientras gritaba internamente.

"Definitivamente es mil veces más perfecto en persona" pensó, riendo tontamente y sintiendo sus párpados pesados ante toda la energía que había agotado.

Un tweet llegó a su teléfono, bajo la cláusula "I found you" y una foto de JingYi comiendo alitas de pollo con ZiZhen. Debían estar cansados, pero ahí estaba JingYi, sonriendo como el sol en un día oscuro.

SiZhui imitó el gesto mientras su teléfono volvía a vibrar.

Se quedó sin aire cuando vio un mensaje conciso. Su estómago se revolvió y entonces se sintió ligeramente mareado.

Era falso. No podía ser, esa era una simple jugarreta. Su mente decía eso, mientras sus ojos se paseaban sobre la barra de notificaciones.

Notificación de WeChat:

Moonlightblue: ¿es este el número de Lan SiZhui? ¡al habla Lan JingYi!


	9. Come Through

Si SiZhui era sincero, apenas recordaba que tenía sueño porque eran las nueve de la noche. Al parecer, alguien había encontrado muy divertido sacar su número de teléfono de quién sabe dónde y escribirle que era Lan JingYi, porque eso ni en sus sueños, ni en los más absurdos fanfics que ha leído lo había visto antes.

Sí, era todo tan absurdo que hizo lo que toda persona haría. Bloqueó al contacto que le había escrito.

Suspiró de alivio cuando vio que la barra de última conexión había desaparecido con ese bloqueo ¿Quién rayos era ese número desconocido, de todas maneras? ¿cómo había podido obtenerlo?

Otra notificación de twitter le distrajo, así que bajó la barra de notificaciones y presionó.

"¡Me acaban de bloquear!" puso JingYi, y entonces SiZhui tragó pesado cuando vio aquello. Seguro era una casualidad.

Sí, debía ser casualidad.

De todas maneras, desbloqueó el número. Le llegaron diez mensajes del dichoso usuario apenas realizó esta acción.

"Si

no

contestas

usaré

tu

chat

como

libreta

para

el

supermercado

¡Lo juro, Lan SiZhui!"

Eso decían los mensajes, pero SiZhui sólo tragó pesado nuevamente, desde su cama, sintiéndose tímido ¿Cómo podría comprobarlo?

«¿Cómo sabré que eres tú? ¡no tengo forma!» le respondió, sintiendo su corazón en la mano. Al mismo tiempo, pensó que ese acto era grosero pero ¿por qué Lan JingYi tendría interés en él?

"¿Debería mandarte un gif lanzando un beso para convencerte?" preguntó el número contrario, y ante eso, SiZhui sólo pudo soltar el teléfono espantado.

"¡No!" se dijo a sí mismo "¡si hace eso, moriré!".

Suspiró antes de volver a su teléfono, que parecía impaciente.

«Preferiría algo más... normal» aceptó, resignándose un poco a la idea "No quiero morir tan joven" continuó en sus pensamientos, mientras sentía el estómago ser roído por los evidentes nervios.

«¿Y si twitteo tu nombre? ¿es eso algo más normal?» repentinamente el contacto salió del chat y el teléfono de SiZhui comenzó a vibrar sin control.

Y ahí estaba. La cuenta de Lan JingYi, la cuenta personal de su ídolo, había tuiteado un hilo que tenía su nombre letra por letra.

Al momento en que un screenshot llegó a su chat, el hilo desapareció.

«¿Ahora sí me crees?» preguntó el desconocido.

Pero SiZhui había dejado caer su teléfono, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado.

«Si no me crees, ¡esto te convencerá!» y luego adjuntó una foto con la taza que había mandado a hacer, y ese diseño personalizado que había tardado en crear.

-¡Papáaaaaaa! —Gritó, sabiendo que era el único que podía haberlo hecho—, ¡eres el único que puede explicar esto! —Siguió alzando la voz, mientras se oía los pasos de su papá llegar al cuarto rápidamente.

-¿Ya te escribió JingYi? —Preguntó naturalmente, y entonces SiZhui sintió sus mejillas enrojecer—, ¡Sabía que le gustarías! ¡hice bien en poner tu número telefónico en esa carta! —Bramó con orgullo.

Al menos ya no podía acusar a JingYi de acosador.

-Sólo... quiero estar solo. Déjame analizar todo, eh, esto es raro, imposible, muy malo ¡debo decirle a Qing! ¡ella sabrá qué hacer! —Comentó, tomando el teléfono y buscando el contacto de su (autoproclamada) mejor amiga.

Pero esa noche seguramente los muchachos estaban descansado profundamente después de todo lo sucedido.

-¿No puedes...? —Su papá no completó la pregunta, mirándolo seriamente—, A-Yuan, ¿no puedes sólo hablar con él? —Preguntó, sentándose a su lado, mientras veía a su hijo en blanco—, sé que es difícil, sé lo que se siente, algún día te lo diré con más detalle, pero así me sentía cuando tu padre me habló por primera vez. —Comentó, mientras Yuan desviaba sus ojos del mensaje que había enviado el joven Lan—, ¿no quieres intentar acercarte? has tenido curiosidad por él desde la primera vez que lo oíste, ¿por qué ahora...?

SiZhui apretó el celular entre sus manos antes de exhalar pesadamente.

-Es extraño. —Confesó—, es extraño porque soy un chico aburrido que sólo sabe hablar de JingYi, ¿no sería raro hablarle de él mismo? —Dijo, con voz temblorosa—, por favor, quédate aquí, al menos hasta que me responda.

Wei WuXian sonrió con ternura y asintió en silencio.

Yuan volvió su mirada al teléfono, en ese teclado personalizado que tenía el rostro de JingYi.

«Entonces, ¿eres Lan JingYi?» preguntó, en una confirmación tonta porque no podía producir más frases coherentes.

«Pareces serlo tú, porque tienes una foto de perfil mía» respondió velozmente, mientras su papá se reía a más no poder, causando un sonrojo en SiZhui que definitivamente ocasionó que no pudiera pensar en algo coherente.

-¡Ponle que es porque se veía muy lindo en esa sesión! —Respondió su padre, mientras SiZhui tecleaba la respuesta, y veía el "escribiendo" que le provocaba una ligera arritmia.

«Ah, pensé que dirías algo como "porque te amo", ya sabes, cosas que suelen decir los fans» le escribió de vuelta, y Wei WuXian comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, si acaso era posible.

-¡Vaya, el muchacho es asertivo! —Gritó, mientras se sujetaba el vientre que ya dolía de tanto reír—, a este ritmo serás el pasivo-sumiso de la relación ¡no puedes permitirlo, hijo! —Comentó, mientras SiZhui sentía su rostro arder aún más en una vergüenza que ya no simulaba.

-¡Papá! —Dijo ya con un tono quejumbroso—, ¡puedes seguir ensayando, desde aquí me encargo yo! —Añadió, viendo a su papá alejarse con una sonrisa malvada.

Sí, sí, ya había tenido suficiente de las travesuras de su papá por toda una vida.

«Entonces mi papá te dio mi número...» comentó SiZhui, sintiéndose nervioso «¿lo siento?» se disculpó, aunque no era lo que realmente quisiera.

«¡Yo no!» respondió, sacando una carcajada en Yuan «de hecho, tienes algo que me pertenece» tecleó, y SiZhui se sintió curioso sobre qué podría ser aquello.

«¿Qué cosa?» consultó con duda, mientras se arropaba un poco, aún con la ropa del día puesta sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo sus párpados cansados.

«Aparte de mi corazón...» respondió el muchacho, mientras el corazón de SiZhui se aceleraba rápidamente, y sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí tras haberse calmado ante lo que había sucedido «tienes un par de audífonos míos en tu bolsillo, ¿podrías devolvérmelos?» dijo, y SiZhui en reflejo, había bajado sus manos a su bolsillo del pantalón, encontrándolos allí.

Un par de audífonos celestes con las iniciales "LY".

SiZhui sintió que hasta sus dedos se crisparon ¡eran los audífonos de Lan JingYi! ¿¡Ya era la bendita señal para escribirle a Qing sobre como su vida repentinamente se había tornado un fanfiction!? y para peor, uno de esos con "TN", porque el GaryStu en el que estaba entrando se sentía fuertemente.

«¿Por qué llegaron a mi bolsillo?» preguntó, mientras se acomodaba más sobre la cama y la almohada parecía acunar sus cabellos cómodamente.

«¡Porque quiero que nos veamos para que me los devuelvas!» le respondió «aunque deduzco que es muy tarde para ti, ¿aún sigues las reglas del clan Lan? porque si es así, permíteme disculparme, te encontraste con alguien que sólo es Lan de apellido» aquello sacó una carcajada bajita en SiZhui, que repentinamente sintió ternura en cómo el muchacho soltaba información muy espontáneamente.

«Pues, sí. Mi hora de dormir pasó hace unos... tres meses, desde que te conocí» había respondido con sinceridad, mientras sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse «pero supongo que tenerte cerca es un buen somnífero, así que, buena noches...» había escrito, antes de cerrar los ojos.

No había dormido bien desde hacia unos dos meses, si era sincero. Cuando despertó, se sintió tan repuesto, como si fuera un alegre fin de semana que llegaba a su cuerpo, y el invierno entrante realmente fueron buenos sedantes en su cuerpo.

Hasta tuvo el agradable sueño de que JingYi le había mensajeado. Se rió un poco por la extraña fantasía, preparado para mensajearle a Qing y Xue Yang en el grupo de tres, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía seis contactos en vez de los cinco usuales.

«Lan JingYi» decía. Y entonces el corazón de SiZhui comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¡Papá! —Gritó, mientras sus manos no dejaban de temblar, y llegaba su padre al llamado; seguramente Wei WuXian seguía durmiendo—, ¡padre, papá le dio mi número a Lan JingYi! —Dijo con un tono de angustia—, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡es tan...! ¡tan...! —SiZhui desvió su mirada al fondo de bloqueo de JingYi abrazando un peluche de Iguana gigante, color rosa, de ojos saltones—, tan lindo. —Murmuró, y su padre carraspeó para sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Mhn. —Dijo—, Wei Ying dijo que lo mejor era intervenir, no lo detuve. Lo siento. —Reverenció en una señal de disculpa que SiZhui trató de negar, ligeramente avergonzado.

Era claro. JingYi había sido el último en mandar un mensaje de un emoji bien extraño, y sería descortés de su parte no responder, ¿no era así?

Pero estaba seguro de que si le decía algo como lo que habían conversado el día anterior, moriría antes de poder contarle a Qing todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Siquiera era necesario...? él sabía el tipo de persona que era. Aburriría a JingYi tan pronto como no le respondiera los mensajes, y entonces hasta ahí duraría. Y podría volver a admirarlo desde las sombras.

Pero nunca iría mal un mensaje de buenos días, ¿no...?

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para desayunar, escribió algo simple.

«Buenos días. Al parecer, es evidente que no sigues las reglas Lan, ¿has dormido bien? yo desayunaré con mi familia» escribió, y repentinamente se sintió ansioso. Escribió mucho, como si verdaderamente se esforzara en mantener la conversación.

Seguramente Qing y Yang seguían dormidos, porque muy apenas se levantaban a las doce, y si les era posible, se quedaban en la cama todo el día.

Suspiró cuando vio que, al momento, el mensaje de "en línea" apareció, y el escribiendo aparecía y desaparecía.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

«¡Ah!» mandó en un momento, seguido de una serie de stickers algo absurdos que definitivamente se parecían a los que su papá se dedicaba a enviar al chat de la familia «podría acostumbrarme a recibir mensajes así ¡si SiZhui dice que tenga un buen día, lo haré!» escribió, y entonces eso hizo que SiZhui se tropezara con sus propios pies, alcanzando a sujetarse del antebrazo de su padre.

-¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, y Yuan pensó que tal vez sólo debía seguirle la corriente, pero ¡era tan difícil? ¿JingYi siempre había sido tan asertivo, coqueto y alegre?

Recuerda algunos videos en particular, mientras suspira con resignación. Lo era, y es era tan maravilloso, ¿cómo se suponía que superabas a un chico que en algún momento fue llamado "bebé", y sólo respondía "seré el bebé que ustedes quieran"? ¡era imposible!

JingYi era alguien imposible, y ahí estaba, en línea, tras la pantalla, y SiZhui todavía sentía un revoltijo de adrenalina cuando hablaba con él. Era como un estado nervioso andante, quizás incluso se parecía muchísimo a su tío Wen Ning cuando su tía Wen Qing le preguntaba hasta qué hora se quedó haciendo videollamadas para acompañar a su papá en su corrección de trabajos.

Se rió por la comparación y negó con la cabeza. No respondería a ese mensaje, porque definitivamente sentía que si lo intentaba, se desplomaría de inmediato en la mesa.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, aún eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que decidió sentarse a escribir. Si era sincero, ¿por qué no describir lo que estaba pasando? nadie lo sabría, es más, nunca lo publicaría, sería algo así como "un secreto que llevaría a la tumba", su único fanfic 'rayita'...

¡No, todavía tenía dignidad! Se dijo, pero se sentó a escribir apenas tuvo tiempo.

No notó cuando la hora dio las diez de la mañana, hora en la que su papá se levantaba y su padre comía un aperitivo ligero en la mesa para acompañar a su papá. Y entonces SiZhui tomaba la ocasión para comer algo de fruta recién cortada que siempre se sentía gustosa al paladar.

Ese día tenía tareas, por lo que se encontró particularmente atraído a realizarlas para ignorar su teléfono, pero... era el día después del concierto ¡era una obligación conversar con sus amigos! ¡no podía sólo dejarlo así!

Quizás podía intentar hacer rápido sus deberes y entonces acabar todo.

Su teléfono volvía a vibrar, y supuso que era twitter por la notificación que había llegado. Cuando presionó el mensaje, era una foto del twitter grupal bajo la premisa "I found you", muy similar al tweet del día anterior, sólo que... JingYi sujetaba la taza que él había diseñado.

JingYi. Subió. Su. Taza.

¿Siquiera estaba respirando?

Trató de respirar. Sí, seguramente eso ganaba por ser un fanboy del muchacho. Quizás JingYi era muy afectuoso y bromista, ¿no? y eso no era realmente un problema, así que suspiró y siguió haciendo sus deberes.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que quedaba media hora para las una de la tarde. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno como nunca.

Suspiró cuando pensó en continuar el capítulo del fanfic que desarrollaba, ¿y si era tedioso? ¿y si se hacía largo? ¡no! él iría a su ritmo. Entonces decidió recostarse hasta que el grupo de mensajería se activara.

No podía molestar a JingYi. Él era un idol, por lo que seguramente tenía todo ese día ocupado, y SiZhui no quería ser una molestia. No ahora.

Al final decidió hacer sus deberes, algunas guías de ejercicios rápido, y un resumen para no perder el hilo. Realmente era bastante el tiempo que invertía en ver algunos vídeos, y hablando de videos, ¿tal vez podía ver algunos...?

Vio la hora. Once y media. Realmente tenía tiempo. JingYi no estaba en línea y ¿por qué? ¿por qué repentinamente quería preguntarle qué hacía?

Calló esa voz interna y decidió buscar en Youtube algo que mirar.

Había un vídeo de variedades. Si SiZhui trataba de hacer memoria, ¿no fue Xue Yang el que comentó que cada muchacho tenía una especialidad?

«JingYi es experto en las entrevistas, ZiZhen puede manejar el ambiente en el escenario y Jin Ling es experto en los juegos» le había dicho.

Ya había experimentado dos de ellas. Nunca estaba mal ver un programa de variedades, ¿no es así?

Inhaló profundo y cliqueó, cuando vio el nombre del programa, sólo se sintió tonto.

Era absurdo. Muy absurdo.

Al parecer, era un programa reciente, porque actualmente el más bajo era JingYi, y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Jin Ling lucía sumamente agradable, incluso sonreía mientras sujetaba el micrófono dorado entre sus manos.

-¡Mira, podré ser bajito, pero sé muchas cosas! —Exclamó repentinamente JingYi, mientras hinchaba sus mejillas y llamaba a ZiZhen con la mirada y rayos, eso era tan tierno, ¿cómo podía ser así?

-Pero hay algo que no sabes. —Dijo Jin Ling, mientras tomaba fuertemente el micrófono y su rostro mostraba altivez—, cómo luce la parte de arriba de la despensa donde ZiZhen guarda sus galletas.

JingYi pareció tener una nube negra en su cabeza.

-Tienes exactamente diez segundos antes de que tus ancestros lloren por el golpe que te daré. —Respondió, mientras ZiZhen sujetaba sus hombros riendo suavemente y SiZhui entendía por qué a Qing le gustaba tanto ZiZhen, era tan agradable, lucía realmente dulce.

Explicaron brevemente en qué consistía el juego en el que estarían ese día. Al parecer, era algo como "teléfono descompuesto" donde los chicos tapaban sus oídos con unos audífonos que limitaban su escucha.

Y entonces JingYi puso un ceño fruncido, como si no quisiera jugar, sin embargo fue el primero en tomar asiento y ponerse uno de los audífonos.

ZiZhen se sentó al otro extremo, y entonces Jin Ling levantó un cartel con la frase que ZiZhen debía decirle.

«Eres feo» decía, y ZiZhen hizo un ligero puchero.

-Que dice Jin Ling que eres feo. —Mencionó a todo pulmón, y Jin Ling llevó su mano al rostro ocultando su frustración, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-¿Que soy soltero? Por supuesto. —Gritó JingYi de vuelta, ocasionando fangirleos en las muchachas que estaban en el estudio. Vio la negativa de ZiZhen y pareció confundido—, ¡habla más fuerte! —Bramó, y ZiZhen se vio perturbado.

-¿¡Que me case con un puente!? ¡Pero si no me gusta nadie! —Devolvió, y Jin Ling sintió ganas de golpearlos, o eso dedujo SiZhui, que sentía un poco de risa por todo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Que Jin Ling es un fácil? ¡Confirmo! —Y pareció colmar la paciencia del mencionado, que inhaló profundo, y se acercó a JingYi.

-Perdiste, microbio. —Dijo, y el aludido frunció el ceño.

-¡Es culpa de ZiZhen! ¡Él no sabe jugar! —Se quejó.

-¡Si fueras inteligente, estas cosas no pasarían! —Se defendió, y ZiZhen se quitó los audífonos.

-¡Me considero inteligente, ¿¡Sabes!? —Continuó el chico.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un cigoto y un gameto? —Preguntó el más alto, y ZiZhen se puso en frente de ambos.

-¡No lo oigas, JingYi, está inventando palabras para confundirte!

Después de eso, Yuan sintió que no pudo detener la carcajada. Continuó mirando la sección, donde les preguntaron a los chicos la peor anécdota en esos cuatro años que haya sido provocada por otro integrante, y de inmediato JingYi se sintió identificado.

-Recuerdo una. —Respondió, y se plantó frente a Zizhen—, ¿Lo recuerdas, A-Zhen? —Preguntó, mientras ZiZhen lucía nervioso y Yuan no pudo evitar pensar en tremendo momento de otp que estaba teniendo.

-¿Sí?

-Cuatro meses. —Dijo.

Jin Ling alzó la ceja.

-¿De qué se queja ahora? —Preguntó, haciendo saber que conocía a JingYi lo suficiente como para saber cuándo se quejaba sin decirlo explícitamente.

-Ah, ignóralo.

-¡Me viste regar a Plants, el cactus de plástico, por cuatro meses! ¡No tienes corazón!

La inocencia de JingYi le dio ternura y un remezón en el corazón. Recordando a JingYi, seguramente ya era hora de ir a ver a sus amigos y contarles la situación extraña, pero su celular nuevamente vibró.

«¿Tienes tiempo? Resulta que el productor me regañó por los audífonos y quisiera saber si puedes venir a dejarlos... ¡Podemos salir juntos!» había escrito, y SiZhui sintió que se le fundió un fusible.

Entonces la situación era: su idol favorito había prácticamente manipulado la situación para que se encontraran, por algún motivo que él prefería ignorar.

«Necesito agradecerte adecuadamente» añadió al texto, como si realmente no estuviera colapsando. Inhaló profundo, salió de la cama, dejó el teléfono encima y comenzó a buscar ropa. ¿Algo casual? ¿Algo elegante?

Su papá llegó a la habitación.

-¿Cómo está mi rompe-corazones? —Preguntó, con un paquete de galletas en mano.

Yuan comenzaba a pensar que sus padres le daban demasiada comida.

-Bueno... Me pidió que le entregara algo ¿Puedes ayudarme a escoger un poco de ropa? —Pidió con algo de vergüenza—, no sé qué elegir, y no quiero verme mal junto a... Él. Pero es inevitable, es muy lindo. —Comentó.

-¿Qué tan lindo? —preguntó Wei Wuxian tomando asiento en la cama de SiZhui.

SiZhui tomó su celular, lo desbloqueó rápidamente y sonrió.

-Muy lindo. —Dijo, y comenzó a mostrarle fotos a su papá después de haber entrado a la galería—, ¡Mira cómo luce comiendo! ¡Y en esta se está riendo después de hacer una broma! ¡Y mira acá!

-Bueno, ya entiendo, es lindo. —Se carcajea Wei Wuxian, y acaricia el cabello de su hijo mientras SiZhui se siente un poco avergonzado—, pero tú eres más lindo. Seguramente hoy quieres vestir bien, ¿por qué no usas camisas a cuadros? Te quedan lindas. —Le dijo, y SiZhui siguió su consejo.

«¿Nos vemos a las dos entonces?» había escrito, aunque inmediatamente sintió ganas de borrar el mensaje, porque ¿no era acaso muy engreído creer que JingYi siquiera podía aceptar alguna de sus peticiones?

«¡Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas dado una hora tú! ¡Si SiZhui lo pide, no puedo negarme!» Respondió el muchacho, y Wei Yuan sintió repentinamente como si quisiera esperarlo antes, aunque después JingYi envió la foto de una heladería que SiZhui estaba seguro de conocer «¿nos vemos acá en unas horas?» Preguntó. Dio la afirmativa y luego se atrevió a suspirar, bloquear su teléfono y llevó sus manos hacia su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

Eso haría. Iría. Tomó una mochila, guardó un libro, unos lápices, un cuaderno en blanco y tomó algo de dinero que había tenido en una pequeña cajita en su escritorio, como una reliquia, para momentos importantes, no para parecer protagonista de mangas similares a los que leía Xue Yang cuando Qing estaba viendo vídeos absurdos de ZiZhen.

Se acordó de sus amigos. Debía avisarles de alguna manera prudente, sin revelar aún todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya en la sala de estar, su papá estaba sentado frente a la computadora, y Yuan dedujo que simplemente avanzaba en su libro teórico o en su próximo best seller, ya no podía leer esas cosas con claridad.

Carraspeó antes de acercarse donde su papá, captando la atención del mayor, que le sonrió ampliamente.

-Papá, si llaman los chicos, diles que salí con un... compañero. —Dijo, sabiendo que si pronunciabala palabra 'amigo', ninguno de los dos le creería—, por favor, déjame contarles esto, no te adelantes ¿sí? —Rogó prácticamente mirando con ojos heridos para exigir conservar un secreto.

Era el colmo que su papá no supiera mantener sus labios cerrados.

-¡Lo prometo por la garrita! —Había dicho, y Yuan sonrió resignado. No podía creer que el mayor juramento de su papá fuera ese, y menos podía creer que ciegamente confiara en esa promesa de niños. Pero eso le emocionaba en demasía. Su papá aún era un niño en el fondo, y eso relajaba sus hombros, porque sabía que era la promesa máxima. Podía irse en paz.

Eran las una de la tarde cuando tomó el tren en dirección a la heladería y sus manos sudaron. Si era sincero, no sabía qué haría durante esa media hora de viaje, o siquiera qué haría con la media hora sobrante.

Hasta que recordó que tenía un fanfic a medio escribir en el celular... ¡Podía desahogarse escribiendo! Sacó su teléfono y leyó lo último que había escrito.

Vergüenza ajena. Podía jurar que lo mínimo que sentía era vergüenza ajena de sí mismo. Miró otra de las notas de su teléfono y vio un borrador de una idea que había nacido después de conversar con Qing sobre lo maravillosos que lucían su otp en un leotardo bailando tango.

Exhaló pesadamente. Sí, avanzaría ese escrito mientras todavía tuviera dignidad. Aprovechó que a esas horas el tren iba vacío y tomó asiento, mientras en sus audífonos sonaba algo de música instrumental, lo que más oía aparte de pop, música clásica y las canciones covers de JingYi.

JingYi realmente tenía bastantes covers.

Así se pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos de viaje, entre su propia emoción e inmersión en la temática a desarrollar, y su cabeza contando mentalmente las estaciones.

Hasta que llegó y sintió que no podía con su propio peso sobre sus rodillas ¿Llevaba los audífonos? ¿llevaba algo para apretar por si los nervios eran demasiados?

Estaba seguro de que su papá había echado algunas frutas en su mochila y quizás qué otra indumentaria exhuberante. Prefería no mirar hasta que necesitara realmente abrir la mochila.

Tomó aire al bajar de la estación. Eran diez minutos a pie, por lo que sus audífonos permanecieron inamovibles de sus oídos mientras mecía la cabeza al ritmo de una canción del proyecto ficticio que le gustaba asu papá -bueno, uno de los varios- y se deleitaba con el ritmo pegajoso aunque no entendiera del todo qué decía.

Vio la heladería, y por los nervios, sus pulmones exhalaron todo el aire que llevaban. Repentinamente sudó frío, ¿todavía podía irse?

"Tengo que darte las gracias" resonó en su cabeza. No podía, más que nada, JingYi quería agradecerle algo, y él no entendía qué, pero debía quedarse a descubrirlo.

Inhaló profundo antes de empujar la puerta que no se abrió ante ese gesto. Trató de empujarla una vez más antes de poner atención al cartel de "tire" que decoraba la superficie de vidrio.

Definitivamente estaba fuera de sus sentidos. Tiró la puerta e ingresó al local, detectando una mesa vacía. Repentinamente sintió que su vestimenta era sosa. Una camisa, un pantalón de jeans y zapatos de porte elegante no eran algo que usabas para comer en la heladería "¿en qué pensabas, Wei Yuan?" Se regañó, mientras tomaba la cartola y cubría su rostro con ella.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir veloz por cada campanada de la puerta, que se abría y cerraba en ese eterno tiempo atrás hasta la hora del encuentro.

Miró la cartola unas cinco veces hasta que sintió un peso a su lado. Vio una chaqueta de cuero, y junto a él una persona que directamente había llegado a su asiento.

No, no quería preocuparse, por lo que siguió mirando. A ese punto, el postre de tiramisú frío realmente se le había antojado.

Tomó nota mental para su fanfic.

Sintió un brinco de su corazón cuando un dedo tocó su muslo, picándolo ligeramente. SiZhui sintió entonces un vuelco cuando levantó la mirada y vio a un chico con mascarilla, y unos hipnotizantes ojos grises, como si no hubiera color más bonito. Como si acaso fuera la primera vez que se vieran y sus latidos invitaran a bailar al otro algo revoltoso.

-No digas nada. —Susurró JingYi—, ven conmigo. Jin Ling y ZiZhen están haciendo la fila para una copa gigante, ¡huyamos! –Rió, y tomó entre sus manos la de SiZhui, provocando que soltara la cartola y lo siguiera.

Su corazón latía tan rápidamente mientras JingYi lo arrastraba fuera de la heladería. Yuan entonces apretó la mano que sujetaba la propia, que lo hacía sentir tan mareado, tan... debería odiar ese contacto, porque no conocía a JingYi, porque la gente confianzuda no le agradaba. Pero JingYi sí. Porque le transmitía calidez.

-¿Lan SiZhui? –Llama el muchacho de flequillo en el rostro, que en simultáneo lo aparta del rostro una vez suelta sus manos–, ¿en qué piensas?

"En ti".

-Que tus amigos quedaron solos. –Mintió, y se sintió culpable–, lo siento.

JingYi le sonrió mientras se acercó abruptamente a su rostro, como balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás de una manera juguetona.

-Uh~ –Masculló mientras entrecerraba los ojos y mantenía el balanceo, arrugando su nariz–, odio las mentiras y los secretos. Pero es válido si no nos conocemos. –Bramó–, así que permíteme conocerte para odiar tus mentiras a gusto.

¿Había algo detrás de esas palabras, o sólo eran eso? Palabras, porque JingYi sonreía y no le permitía concentrarse, como si hubiera una atracción curiosa que sólo le permitía mirar sus hoyuelos y no concentrarse en algo más.

"¿Qué sucede?" Se preguntó internamente. Sabía que no obtendría la respuesta, así que no sacó de sí la duda.

-Tengo tus audífonos. –Rompió el silencio, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos–, me disculpo fervientemente por haber hecho que perdieras tu tiempo. –Dijo, para dar media vuelta una vez que los audífonos habían sido recibidos por JingYi–, entonces, ya me voy--

-¿No quieres salir conmigo a perder el tiempo? Tenemos la tarde libre, y... –JingYi buscó en su bolsillo algo, y luego sacó un papel–, según leí en tu carta, querías conocerme mejor, ¿no?

Y SiZhui sintió que su rostro se encendía.

-¡No leas mi carta en voz alta, por favor! –Pidió, pero la risa estruendosa de JingYi le distrajo.

JingYi le distraía.

Cuando salió de ese shock, se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Su idol favorito llevaba encima su carta.

¡Qué rayos!

SiZhui cubrió su rostro velozmente sintiendo que la vergüenza lo terminaba de consumir.

-¡Oh, vamos! –Comentó JingYi–, por fin estamos solos y sólo ¿puedes sentir vergüenza? ¡Vamos! Aprovechemos las promociones de pareja y comamos algo.

La mano de JingYi sujetó la suya, e instó la andanza. Si tan sólo no temblara ante su toque, porque estaba frente a él, esa letanía angelical estaba frente a él, esos hoyuelos de Dios estaban ahuecándose para él, y lo arrastraban a él, quizás podía sentirse normal. Pero temblaba.

Devolvió el agarre con algo de seguridad falsa.

-Todavía... –Murmuró, y el ceño de JingYi se frunció ante la timidez del chico.

-¿Ah? ¡habla más fuerte!

-Todavía me pones nervioso. Sólo, dame unos minutos.

El sonrojo de JingYi debía ser por el calor que hacía, y no por las palabras de Yuan. Eso estaba repitiéndose una y otra vez.

JingYi lo arrastró a una heladería en otro sitio, lejos del lugar donde habían abandonado a Jin Ling y Ouyang ZiZhen. Sentía algo de culpa, pero se le olvidaba mientras JingYi parloteaba un par de cosas a las que Yuan no le podía poner atención. Se percataba del largo de sus pestañas, de esa sensación abrumante de mareo que lo consumía de una manera extraña, y JingYi movió su mano frente a él para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

"Desde que sé que existes, lo estoy" pensó, y el ceño fruncido de JingYi le hizo ver que estaba molesto.

Yuan se rió de ello casi sin querer, porque recordó a Xue Yang cada vez que cambiaba el vídeo que le gustaba.

"Es lindo cuando se enoja, aunque no siempre lo haga en serio".

-Sí. –Respondió–, perdón, no puedo evitar pensar que todo es demasiado irreal. –Yuan se carcajeó mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Recuerdas que quería agradecerte? –Comentó JingYi, y SiZhui asintió–, puedes tener el helado que quieras, ¡va por mi cuenta!

Pensó en negarse. Pero la gratitud era otra de las cosas que tenía que respetar.

Eligió finalmente el tiramisú helado que se le había antojado, y movió la cabeza al ritmo de una melodía que sonaba en su mente mientras JingYi iba por el pedido de ambos.

Sonrió porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Pensó un poco en la gama que había visto de JingYi en ese poco tiempo. El chico sin dudas era transparente, pero en esos pocos minutos había logrado comprender que era de paciencia baja, un poco gritón y emocional, alguien juguetón que no parecía quedarse quieto. La calidez de esa idea se exteriorizó en una sonrisa tácita, y miró a los alrededores sintiéndose impaciente, porque JingYi estaría en cualquier momento por esos lares, con los postes y sin dudas sería incómodo después.

Tomó nota para su fanfic.

JingYi lo saludó desde la fila, haciendo caras raras, morisquetas e incluso algo de señas que entendió.

Lengua de señas. JingYi manejaba un poco de lengua de señas, así que SiZhui le respondió algo básico.

"Es aburrido hacer fila, ¿por qué no vienes?".

"Nos quedaremos sin mesa" le respondió Yuan, y JingYi resopló con un mohín de disgusto.

Ante eso SiZhui desvió la mirada. Mientras más observaba, más se daba cuenta de que los nervios se disiparon y ya trataba a JingYi similar a como trataba a Xue Yang, e incluso algo parecido a Qing.

Y apenas habían pasado unos minutos ¿sería acaso que era muy fácil confiar para él? De todas maneras, su corazón siempre estuvo dispuesto y abierto a JingYi, pero todavía era increíble que ya pudiera sentirse tan real y confiado a su alrededor.

El chico más bajo agitó sus manos y SiZhui sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta mientras JingYi se acercaba. Lucía esplendoroso, agradable, y SiZhui sentía la necesidad de tomar fotografías y gritarle a Qing que por algún motivo ahora vivía en un manga.

Yuan no despegó los ojos del muchacho nacido en agosto hasta que apoyó la comida en la mesa, y se sintió tímido repentinamente.

Eran ellos dos. Sólo ellos, ahí, en la heladería.

Necesitaba mojar su cara.

-¿Quieres leer algo? –Preguntó SiZhui–, voy al baño, no quiero que te aburras... tengo algunas cosas escritas por mí en mi celular. –Dijo sin pensar, mientras abría su block de notas y extendía la selección–, es poesía, lee lo que quieras.

Y fue al baño a mojar su rostro porque estaba seguro de que no podría detener el calor de sus mejillas aunque ya el invierno estaba por comenzar.

Cuando sacudió sus manos para apartar resquicio alguno de agua, repentinamente recordó algo.

"¡Los fanfics! No hay problema con que lea el ZhenYi, ¡pero ciertamente no debe leer el más reciente!" Pensó, mientras sacaba algo de papel para terminar de secar sus manos y corría a la mesa.

Ya era tarde. El rostro de JingYi estaba algo sonrojado, y SiZhui podía asegurar que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su fondo de pantalla, su fondo de bloqueo, o su teclado fueran fotos de JingYi.

-Fue... interesante. –Comentó JingYi, mientras trataba de aguantar la carcajada.

SiZhui quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres para una cita ideal, Lan SiZhui? –Preguntó en broma, y se sintió tan extraño que fuera juguetón con su nombre de cortesía, que Yuan no lo pensó mucho.

-Wei Yuan. –Exclamó. Pero JingYi parecía no entender–, mejor, comamos algo. –Pidió SiZhui–, ¿Lograste leer algo no vergonzoso?

-Escribes genial, Yuan. –Tuteó, y su nombre a secas sonaba tan bonito de sus labios–, no debes avergonzarte. Me impresiona.

Sintió que su silla se tambaleó un poco, y notó que fue por su causa.

-La verdad, quería agradecerte porque... –Comenzó JingYi, llamando su atención, mientras SiZhui miraba el vaso que bebía.

¿Qué bebía JingYi?

-Gracias a ti me he inspirado. –Le dijo, y Yuan se sintió nervioso, sonrojado y avergonzado–, desde que te conocí, siento que vale la pena cantar.

SiZhui sintió algo de tristeza, ¿hace un día apenas recuperó sus ganas de cantar? Era triste. Pero era como un sueño cumplido que le dijeran eso.

Yuan bebió un sorbo de lo que tenía frente a él, sintiendo la sensación de escozor y picazón resbalar por su garganta.

-Tú también me inspiras. –Admitió de quién sabe dónde, y sin saber por qué lo asumió–, varios poemas de ahí son por ti.

Así que eso era alcohol. Fue lo único que llegó a su cabeza, porque era la única manera de sacar las verdades de su boca sin filtro alguno.

No era débil al alcohol. Sólo pensaba más lento y era más sincero, nada demasiado grave para alguien que no ocultaba información.

-Es divertido que al menos eso sea mutuo. –Admitió el menor frente a él, comiendo de su copa de helado–, por ahora será nuestro secreto, ¿sí?

Yuan asintió y la conversación fluyó tan naturalmente que SiZhui temió que todo fuera un sueño. Desde las bromas de JingYi sobre la timidez aún presente, aunque escasa ahora de SiZhui, sobre cómo no le gustaban las cosas con sabor a vainilla, hasta detalles como que tenía un gato llamado pochi, y que le puso así porque el felino no podía levantarse cuando estaba de espaldas.

Sí, las charlas de JingYi carecían de sentido, pero Yuan se encontró encantado con cada palabra, e incluso a veces se atrevía a refutar los pensamientos de JingYi, llevándolos a un debate algo extenso.

El helado se derretía. Y él también lo hacía ante los morritos de JingYi.

Dieron las seis de la tarde. El muchacho con flequillo largo sonrió cuando vio que SiZhui bostezó.

-¿Estás aburrido?

SiZhui sintió que lo estaban ofendiendo con la mera idea de formular esa pregunta.

-¡Yo podría verte respirar todo el día sin aburrirme, sólo verte respirar es suficiente! –Admitió en voz alta, mientras se levantaba estruendosamente para su gusto.

-¿Sólo verme respirar es suficiente para ti? –Rió, mientras cubría sus labios en un gesto que Yuan por fin reconoció como vergüenza–, ¡Bueno, SiZhui! –Bramó de repente–, tengo que volver al apartamento. Seguramente ZiZhen y Jin Ling me querrán matar porque los dejé plantados... –Sacó su celular del bolsillo, hizo un gesto de disgusto–, hace cuatro horas. –Suspiró con resignación–, ¿quieres que te acompañe al tren? –Sugirió, y el más alto asintió.

El camino hacia el tren fue silencioso. Por algún motivo, JingYi estaba tarareando alguna canción que reconocía pero no podía nombrar.

-Te estuve buscando. –Murmuró JingYi, haciendo estremecer a SiZhui que viró la mirada–, quien quiera que seas, sabré que eres tú. –Tarareó, y reconoció lo que cantaba.

Era un lindo tipo de conexión.

Llegó a la boletería, compró el billete para el tren, y se quedó fuera de los torniquetes para acceder al transporte.

-Gracias por la tarde. –Agradeció Yuan–, por favor, sigue sonriendo y dando tu mejor ánimo. Te apoyaré. –Ante eso, el ceño del chico se arrugó.

Yuan se sentía algo culpable de provocar su mal humor.

-¡No seas idiota! Suena como si no me volverás a ver. Y sé que lo harás. –JingYi parecía seguro–, creo en eso. –El chico tomó su mano y comenzó a juguetear con su dedos–, ¿te divertiste?

-Totalmente. –Admitió SiZhui–, es agradable conversar contigo.

-¿Lo es escucharme respirar?

-¡JingYi! –Se quejó con vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! –Se carcajeó mientras agarraba su estómago–, sólo fuiste muy adorable, olvídalo, no lo lamento. Pero pensé, si te gusta oírme respirar... ¿no quieres ver una película conmigo en mi apartamento? Podrás ver la película y estar en paz viéndome respirar. –JingYi rió otro poco–, Piénsalo, es buena oferta.

El tren estaba por llegar y SiZhui sintió el viento mecer sus cabellos.

-¿No me consideraste alguien aburrido? –Preguntó.

-Qué va, es interesante cómo dices que me equivoco, que seas objetivo en las cosas te hace divertido.

-¿Quieres que salgamos otra vez? —Dijo incrédulo.

-Tantas como sea posible. –Respondió–, te enviaré la dirección. –Con eso, JingYi soltó su mano e hizo un gesto–, nos vemos.

El corazón de SiZhui se sintió algo triste cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

Al llegara casa, le dieron el tiempo necesario para sopesar con calma su tarde. Decidió contestar los mensajes al día siguiente, porque ya se sentía cansado en demasía, y como había acabado los deberes, había decidido dormir antes.

«¡Esta es la dirección!» Escribió JingYi, adjuntando la ubicación mientras SiZhui la guardaba. El jueves. Quedaban al menos algunos días para ello.

Rememoró su salida. El helado, las risas de JingYi, las anécdotas, él... parecía un inmortal descendido del cielo.

Su teléfono vibró levemente. Era una imagen de JingYi. Más bien, cuarenta imágenes.

¿Memes? ¿En serio le mandaba memes de esa calidad?

Bueno, al menos tenían un sentido del humor diferente, y con eso se dio cuenta de que JingYi era humano. Un precioso, guapo, adorable, divertido y muy básico ser humano.

Rápidamente el chico tras la pantalla tecleó una disculpa que SiZhui aceptó y hasta lo molestó diciendo que podía conseguir memes así de básicos conversando con su papá y su tío Ning.

Repentinamente, y como si fuera casual, escuchó un grito de la voz de su papá, que estaba hablando con su tío XiChen.

-¡Ahá! dijo que podías ir a ver a YianLi y A-Ling con la condición de que... ¿golpearas al pavo real? –Comentó Lan XiChen, capturando la atención de Yuan, que salió de su cuarto buscando respuestas–, no sé qué quiera decir eso.

-¿Li-jie sigue casada con ese pavo real? ¡al fin el dúo de héroes de Yunmeng vengarán a la princesa! –Dijo su padre, y SiZhui alzó la cena en cuestión cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Todo bien, papá, tío? –Preguntó el más joven, mientras los miraba con inseguridad.

-¡A-Yuan! Prepárate, en un par de días conocerás a tu primo, en teoría. –Añadió su papá, sacando una risita en el muchacho–, ¡A-Cheng, mi cuñado y Li-jie vendrán a casa! ¡traerán a mi sobrino político! Debe tener apenas un año menos que tú. –Comentó, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Seguro será interesante. –Respondió.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, que no se detuvo por todo el día siguiente.


	10. Run Away

Cuando llegó el día de la cena, Yuan se sintió nervioso. Bien, era simple: tenía que llevarse bien con su primo político, porque al parecer llevaban aproximadamente catorce años sin verse, y eso era el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de opinión sobre muchas cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir de su cuarto. Al parecer, esas cuatro personas que vendrían sólo lo harían a cenar y por un par de horas.

Le había contado a JingYi que estaba un poco nervioso, asimismo lo hizo con Qing y Yang. Con respecto a sus amigos, no les había contado sobre JingYi aún, quería darle espacio al chico, o esperar a que formara parte de su día a día, o...

Era difícil, él lo sabía.

"¡Mucha suerte conociendo a tu primo, A-Zhui!" Le había escrito JingYi con naturalidad, y Yuan sintió que su corazón se había entibiado un poco en el pecho, como si ya no le perteneciera y se derritiera, como un cubo de hielo en manos ajenas, lo que no estaba muy lejos de su realidad. Su corazón ya no era suyo por algún motivo.

Era ya de tarde. No sabía por qué se había sentido ansioso, si estuvo hablando gran parte del día con JingYi sobre cosas triviales. Por algún motivo, el muchacho adoraba tomarse fotos y enviárselas a SiZhui, que realmente no se quejaba de tener fotografías exclusivas.

Yuan se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar, mostrando una notificación del chico más bajo que hacía latir su pecho.

Llegó una foto de JingYi haciendo un corazón, y no fangirleó tanto como creyó que lo haría. Más bien, se sintió tierno, como si su corazón no soportara la idea de que aquella criatura tan adorable fuera real.

-¿Y esos ojitos de enamorado? -Preguntó su papá, tomando asiento junto a SiZhui, mirando a su celular-, Oh ¿no es ese JingYi? ¿ya son amigos? -Cuestionó, mientras Yuan negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo. Aunque sigue enviando fotos y comentando las cosas que hace, así que siento que puedo hacer lo mismo... -Afirmó, mientras miraba a otro lado-, ¿está mal querer ser su amigo? Somos algo, eh, distintos.

Su papá alzó la ceja incrédulo, como invitándolo a que repasara sus palabras completamente absurdas.

-¿Sientes que tu padre y yo nos parecemos? -Preguntó entonces, y Yuan lo observó quedamente.

No. De hecho, son completamente opuestos.

-Y aún así llevamos años siendo pareja y tenemos un lindo hijo ¿es acaso un impedimento que sean diferentes? -Indagó-, es más, creo que es idóneo. Así se enseñan mutuamente a crecer ¿Te pareces a Xue Yang? ¿eres parecido a Qing? -Volvió a cuestionar, y Sizhui negó con su cabeza, entendiendo el punto-, muy bien, entonces no te tortures tanto. Si serán amigos, fluirá naturalmente, ¿sí? -Wei Wuxian acarició su cabello con ternura, desordenando sus hebras-, ¡en vez de preocuparte por eso, deberías pensar en tu primo! ¿no estás ansioso? ¿no estás feliz? ¡por fin alguien de tu edad que no sean tus amigos! -Clamó orgulloso, mientras rodeaba el hombro de SiZhui con un brazo y lo pegaba a su cuerpo-, es más, si te agrada, podrías presentárselo a tus amigos.

Yuan pensó que eso, de hecho, era una muy buena idea.

-Mhn. -Aceptó, cuando escuchó el toque de la puerta.

-¡Son ellos! -Anunció y se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

Fuera de la casa estaba su tío XiChen, con un chico un poco más bajo que él; llevaba el ceño fruncido y una camisa negra acompañada de una corbata morada, como si fuera un ejecutivo.Se sintió avergonzado de su vestimenta. Su padre vestía un polerón holgado y unos pantalones de jeans, así que suspiró sintiéndose de vuelta en la comodidad al ver que incluso su tío llevaba algo informal esa tarde.

-¡A-Cheng! -Gritó su papá, lanzándose sobre el chico que repentinamente frunció más el ceño, como si eso fuera posible.

-¡Quítate de encima, Wei Ying! -Gritó, mientras el aludido sólo restregaba su rostro contra el hombro del hombre que lucía como un CEO.

-¡Nunca! ¡seré tan pegajoso como la sabia al árbol! -Respondió, y SiZhui sonrió.

Su papá era un niño pequeño.

-Ja, ja, ¿cuántos años tienes, A-Ying? -Preguntó una dulce voz femenina mientras ingresaba a la casa.

Por algún motivo, sintió una calidez mientras el silencio se instauraba en casa.

-¡Para Shijie siempre tendré tres años! -Respondió su papá, lanzándose ahora a los brazos de la chica y comenzando a sollozar.

Bien, SiZhui no entendía nada y prefería evitar entender. Eran cosas del pasado de su papá, y no se inmiscuía en ello.

Vio entrar a otro hombre que también vestía como un ceo y pensó, ¿nadie sabía que era sólo una cena familiar?

Contó las personas. Faltaba alguien.

-¿Y A-Ling? -Indagó Wei Wuxian, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de su ¿shijie? Entonces SiZhui movió su cabeza.

La obsesión de su papá por las novelas de cultivación debió provocar eso.

-Oh, tenía algo de trabajo, dijo que llegaría más tarde. Supongo que no mucho. -Respondió el otro ceo.

-Nadie te preguntó, Pavo Real. La pregunta fue para mis hermanos. -Contestó toscamente su papá, y SiZhui sintió la tensión.

Como si hubiera algo más ahí.

-¿Cenamos? -Rompió su tío, y se escuchó como todos exhalaban pesadamente.

-Me parece buena idea. -Secundó la chica-, ¿y este joven tan apuesto? -Preguntó, mientras se acercaba a SiZhui.

Se sintió intimidado. Como si sólo mirarla fuera un sacrilegio de la humanidad.

-¡Tu sobrino! -Dijo orgulloso su papá mientras SiZhui reverenciaba ligeramente-, Lan SiZhui, Wei Yuan, ¿verdad que es muy guapo? -Comentó mientras lo abrazaba, y Yuan se sentía incómodo.

-¿Dos nombres? -Preguntó el hombre llamado Cheng.

-Como todos en la familia Jiang, en la familia Wei, la familia Wen y la familia Lan, A-Cheng. -Respondió mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Espera, él es el hijo de uno de los primos de Wen Qing! -Pareció recordar repentinamente el joven al que apodaba Pavo Real su padre-, ¿al final sí lo adoptaste? -Indagó.

-Claro. Un año antes de estar con Lan Zhan, de hecho. Por eso su apellido en el nombre de cortesía es distinto, ¿verdad que es genial? -Presumió, y SiZhui rió.

El ambiente había variado mucho gracias a la charla sobre sus orígenes, y se sentía agradecido.

Dirigió a los visitantes a la mesa mientras vio a su padre salir con las cosas para comer. Sonrió cuando se sentó y la calidez se hizo en su cuerpo.

Quería contarle a JingYi que estaba tan bien estando en la mesa con gente que formaba parte del pasado de su papá. Era como si de repente, todos esos feos tormentos que tenían a Wei Wuxian bailando hasta agotarlo desaparecieran.

Era satisfactorio. Sonrió.

-¿A-Yuan tiene novia? -Preguntó su tío XiChen, y SiZhui suspiró ruidosamente, haciendo reír a todos en la mesa.

-No se habla mientras comemos. -Comentó para salvarse, pero su padre lo miró fijo.

-Hay una familia no Lan en la mesa, hagamos la excepción. -Se limitó a decir.

-¡De hecho, no! Pero tiene a alguien que le hace reír así de bonito~ me hace feliz. -Respondió Wei Wuxian.

-Da asco. Se parece a ti cuando llegabas del bar donde tocabas. -Comentó Jiang Cheng, mientras llevaba algo de comida a sus labios.

-¡No des detalles de eso, A-Cheng! -Dijo su papá, sintiéndose nervioso-, no es necesaria esa información.

-Lo es si tu hijo luce igual que tú, puaj. -Respondió, y escuchó la risa de la chica.

-¿Pasa algo, Li-jie? -Preguntó el joven de corbata morada.

-Sí, A-Ling está afuera, ¿le digo que sólo pase?

-¡Como si estuviera en su casa! Puede pasar a dejar sus cosas al cuarto de A-Yuan. ¿No te molesta, hijo?

-Para nada. -Respondió-, que esté cómodo es prioridad.

Vio a la muchacha sacar el teléfono y luego se escuchó la puerta.

-Ya vine. -Escuchó, y Yuan miró a quien entró por la puerta.

No.

No. Podía. Ser.

¡Era ese Jin Ling!

El muchacho dirigió su mirada a la mesa y frunció el ceño.-Así que eres mi primo. Jum, no creas que fingiré ser agradable. -Había dicho, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que su padre señalaba.

La habitación de SiZhui. ¡La misma habitación que estaba tapizada con pósters de Lan JingYi!

"Oh, tierra ¡trágame te lo ruego!" Pidió mentalmente, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa.

-¡Espera, por favor no entres ahí! -Gritó, pero no alcanzó a llegar.

Las cosas de Jin Ling estaban repartidas por el suelo y su rostro lleno de estupefacción.

"¡Ahora sí, tierra, trágame!" Gritó internamente Yuan, mientras se acercaba a tocar el hombro de su primo político.

-Lo siento ¡no fue mi intención! ¡estoy muy avergonzado! -Se disculpó aunque no correspondía.

-¿Eres fan del grupo, o de JingYi? -Preguntó repentinamente, mientras se agachaba y recogía sus cosas con un aire enajenado.

SiZhui imitaba el gesto y ayudaba recogiendo cosas.

-Me gusta... el trabajo de todos ustedes. Son geniales. -Murmuró, mientras ingresaba a su cuarto con las cosas que había recogido-, te suplico no le digas a Lan JingYi que tu primo es así. -Se inclinó para solicitar eso.

Jin Ling se rió un poco, mientras Yuan no entendía el por qué.

-¡Prometo no decirle si me enseñas algo! -Dijo, y SiZhui suspiró en alivio.

Ese día aprendió que Jin Ling realmente era algo torpe tocando instrumentos, pero bailaba bastante bien. Volvieron a la mesa y contaron la anécdota, lo que ocasionó vergüenza en SiZhui y carcajadas en Jin Ling.

Al parecer, el muchacho había sacado el mismo carácter de su tío.

La charla fluyó amena, sobretodo cuando Jin Ling prometió volver, y SiZhui sintió una pizca de orgullo al haberle caído bien.

-¡No creas que vuelvo porque me agradas y es fácil hablar contigo! Vuelvo porque eres familia. -Había dicho el chico con vergüenza. SiZhui sonrió y asintió.

-Claro. Somos familia.

Cuando todos se fueron, SiZhui sacó si teléfono, y tenía al menos cuarenta mensajes de JingYi. Los últimos tres le dieron algo de ternura, porque eran de JingYi terminando su entrenamiento de baile, porque 'han juzgado mis habilidades de baile, ¡debo mejorar entonces!'.

Yuan pensó que era extraño ese comentario. Más parecía la ofensa de algún hater en vez de un comentario bien hecho, pues JingYi bailaba precioso a sus ojos, pero si el muchacho quería mejorar, SiZhui sólo podía mirarlo y apoyarlo.

Cuando le envió palabras de aliento, recibió otro mensaje del muchacho.

"¿No tienes clases el jueves? Preferiría que no te saltes la universidad. No quiero ser un mal ejemplo" le había escrito, y eso lo preocupó.

SiZhui suspiró. ¿Qué pasaba con esos mensajes carentes de energía? Usualmente llenaba su chat con varios kaomojis, y Yuan se reiría de lo tonto que se lee, pregonando que su tío también los usaba.

Había algo raro.

El día siguiente JingYi seguía practicando. Se suponía que sería el día libre del grupo, o eso le había contado Jin Ling por mensajes.

"JingYi es un idiota positivo. Está todo el día ensayando, o sino está hablando con BunnieMoon. ¡Ya me aburrí! Si quiere hacerse daño, muy su asunto" se quejó su primo, y SiZhui rió preocupado.

No quería sonar demasiado interesado o imprudente. Quería saber si JingYi estaba bien, si podía ayudarlo en algo, lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a ello si sólo se lo permitían.

Era día jueves cuando sucedió. Decidió pedirle un consejo a sus amigos.

ZhenLingYiBiased

JingYiBiased: Chicos...

ZiZhenBiased: ¡A-Yuan! ¿En qué te soy útil~?

JinLingBiased: Juro que si tiene que ver con los haters de JingYi, puedo ayudarte a cavar tumbas y esconder cadáveres. Para eso soy tu amigo.

SiZhui se rió notoriamente a mitad de sus clases y luego se disculpó con su compañero, que lucía un poco perplejo por aquella acción de Yuan.

JingYiBiased: ganas de esconder cadáveres no me faltan, A-Yang... Pero hoy vine a pedir un consejo.

Suspiró antes de seguir.

JingYiBiased: ¿Cómo puedo animar a un amigo que apenas estoy conociendo? Con ustedes no es difícil, pero él...

ZiZhenBiased: ¡Un paseo! Cuando A-Yang estaba triste, tío Lang lo llevaba a ver el mar por un fin de semana. Siempre servía.

SiZhui leyó la idea y le pareció ideal, sólo había un problema: era un idol. Su amigo era un idol que seguramente tendría su fin de semana ocupado, si incluso había cancelado la salida de ambos por algún motivo.

"Si pudiera ser egoísta..." Pensó, antes de abrir el chat de Jin Ling.

Porque tenía la ventaja de poder ser egoísta.

"A-Ling, ¿Sería un problema muy grave si...".

Suspiró con nervios cuando terminó de escribir el mensaje. Nunca había hecho algo egoísta exceptuando cuando comenzó a ser fan del grupo, que ya no cedía cupos ni callaba algunas opiniones.

Porque JingYi era su cambio. Fue su cambio y sería su cambio si todo seguía marchando así.

"Llévatelo y no lo traigas de vuelta hasta que brille, o lo haré brillar a base de golpes" le respondió Jin Ling, y SiZhui sonrió "ya conseguí la autorización".

Al segundo le llegó un mensaje de JingYi contándole las buenas nuevas.

"¡Nos dieron el fin de semana libre! ¡Eso significa que tendré el estudio para mis ensayos solo!" Había texteado, sin kaomojis de nuevo...

"A-Yi" escribió con confianza, mientras inhalaba profundo "no me siento muy bien, quiero salir de casa y... no quiero que mis amigos lo sepan, ¿quieres acompañarme este fin de semana al mar? ¡espero no sea molestia!" Escribió y contó las mentiras. Habían tres por lo bajo...

"¡Si A-Yuan lo pide, no veo por qué negarme! ¡Estoy feliz de que seas el primero en invitarme a salir!" Le respondió, y con eso SiZhui pensó que mentir valía la pena.

Al menos por esa vez.

Ahora tenía que pedir permiso. El día jueves estaba presente, y debía solicitar el permiso para hacer la reserva del hotel y comprar los pasajes, pues aunque JingYi se había ofrecido, bajo la excusa de que SiZhui estaba triste, Yuan no se lo permitió.

-Papá... —Dijo con algo de nervios. Sabía que lo dejarían, por supuesto, sobretodo cuando dijera con quién saldría, pero eso no quitaba que la primera vez provocaba nervios—, ¿puedo salir de la ciudad? ¡No iré solo, lo prometo! —Habló rápidamente, sintiendo todo a su favor, ¿desde cuándo todo fluía tan naturalmente?

-A-Yuan, eres un adulto ahora, puedes ir a donde quieras. —Respondió su papá—, ¿Quieres dinero? Podemos dártelo.

SiZhui se negó.

-No, tengo dinero. Sólo... Supongo que quise decirles, no lo sé. —Habló en plural, viendo que su padre llegaba y se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿A-Yuan está preocupado? —Cuestionó su padre, y SiZhui asintió tímidamente.

-No sé qué hacer por alguien que se está sobre-esforzando... —Respondió, mientras se sentaba en el espacio que sus mayores habían hecho entre ellos—, y quiero ayudarlo a no estar triste. —Añadió, sintiendo un ligero nudo en el estómago—, es raro, no había sentido nunca este tipo de angustia. Cuando A-Yang o A-Qing están tristes, sé qué hacer, y me siento enérgico al ayudarlos, ¿por qué es diferente con JingYi?

Su papá lo arrastró ligeramente desde la cintura e instó que se apoyara en su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos con comprensión.

-¿Quizás porque quieres comprenderlo? Es normal. Es angustia. No sabes qué hacer porque nunca tuviste que preocuparte por tus amigos. Ellos son muy transparentes y honestos, pero JingYi es... ¿un luchador? —Escuchó la vibración de Wei WuXian desde el pecho de este—, quiere ir solo. Demúestrale que no es necesario. Que tiene a sus amigos, que tiene a A-Ling y a ti. —Continuó, mientras desenredaba sus hebras con premura.

-Wei Ying tiene razón. Salgan juntos y conversen, así se solucionan las cosas.

-Habla la voz de la experiencia. —Añadió su papá—, ya hemos pasado por esto. —Rió.

SiZhui se quedó ahí, recibiendo más mimos porque su papá así lo pidió, mientras comentaba que "¡Gracias a JingYi he sido más padre durante estos casi cuatro meses, que en todos tus años de vida!".

Después de ir a su cuarto, sintiéndose cansando, se recostó en su cama y le mensajeó a JingYi.

"¿A qué hora acaban tus ensayos mañana? Iré por ti" escribió, sintiendo sus párpados cerrar. Ese día viernes tenía sólo las clases hasta las una y media de la tarde.

"¡Acaban a las seis de la tarde! ᕙ( • ‿ • )ᕗ" Respondió, mientras mandaba un kaomoji que aliviaba su corazón.

Quizás era tonto pensar que esos emojis representaban algo, pero le daban tanta paz.

"¡Ven por mí si puedes, conejo!" Le había dicho, y SiZhui sonrió antes de desearle buenas noches y cerrar los ojos.

Cuando despertó, miró su bolso. Ordenó algo de ropa, unos cuadernos, guardó un libro y su dinero. Al menos dejaría el bolso listo.

Se fue de casa pensando que saldría con JingYi.

En clases sólo pensó que saldría con el más bajo.

Cuando se detuvo a comprar un café, sólo pudo pensar que quedaban tres horas para ir a buscar a JingYi al estudio, y tal vez no debía ir al estudio.

Si veía a los tres juntos, sentía que iba a colapsar.

Cuando llegó a su casa eran las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que decidió tomar el bolso y se despidió de sus padres, prometiendo llamar cada tanto para que supieran cómo iba todo.

Justo mientras salía, Jin Ling le mensajeó avisando que había salido con ZiZhen, para ir estuvieran solos en el estudio "¡Luego me das las gracias!" Había escrito, causando diversión en el chico.

SiZhui siguió la dirección que JingYi le había enviado en la noche, viendo lo que parecía un pequeño gimnasio. Se aferró a su bolso con una emoción desconocida.

Tocó la puerta y lo recibió un chico con una piedra roja en el centro de la frente... Él lo conocía, lo había visto en alguno de los vídeos de su padre.

-¡Jin GuanYao! —Dijo de repente, notando que era el idol que su padre escuchaba cuando Yuan tenía apenas ocho años.

-Oh, tú debes ser Lan SiZhui,el amigo de JingYi. ¿Puedes traerlo a salvo? —Pidió, mientras lo hacía entrar y lo guiaba al estudio de baile.

-¡Para eso estoy! -Respondió alegremente, mientras entraba por una puerta.

El calor de golpe le pegó en el rostro. Era un ambiente caluroso que prácticamente le hizo sudar. JingYi estaba ensayando un paso en específico del último tema, y SiZhui sentía que se perdía en cada gota de sudor hipnótica que caía por su rostro, o en las bandas de las muñecas que absorbían el sudor, las zapatillas que chillaban mientras ejecutaba algún paso, o cómo daba algún giro con una naturalidad única.

Jin GuanYao carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención de JingYi, que se detuvo en un chirrido.

-Los dejaré solos. No te sobre-esfuerces, JingYi. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. —Dijo el mayor, mientras se daba media vuelta y cerraba la puerta del sitio.

JingYi se acercó a las gradas, tomó una toalla y comenzó a quitarse el sudor. Las palabras de SiZhui se deslizaron antes de siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Quieres hacerme pensar que eres superior? —Cuestionó, sintiéndose torpe por su abrupta sinceridad.

-Oh. —Dijo JingYi, mirándolo mientras arrugaba la nariz con una sonrisa—, ¿Cuál "pensar"? Sabes muy bien que soy superior. —Contestó, mientras se reía y tomaba algo de agua—, iré a ducharme y nos vamos, ¿sí? —Mencionó, y SiZhui notó que se veía apagado.

Se sentía tan extraño.

Estuvo quince minutos tarareando algo cuando JingYi salió con el bolso en su mano y el cabello húmedo, suelto en una melena.

SiZhui tragó pesado pensando en que era primera vez que lo veía sin peinar y qué diablos, necesitaba una fotografía para deleitarse por siempre de la vista de JingYi en su estado más natural, que era mucho más perfecto que con maquillaje, con joyería y bisutería pesada en el cabello. JingYi al natural era más lindo.

-¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó, y SiZhui asintió mientras sentía la mano de JingYi empujar la suya.

Eran las siete de la tarde, y contando, se demorarían aproximadamente seis horas en llegar a su destino. Dormiría un rato antes de llegar al hotel y recorrería el sábado en la mañana, así podría distraer a JingYi.

Excepto por una cosa, pensó SiZhui, mientras miraba a JingYi abordar el transporte por una sonrisa.

-¡Te dejaré dormir sobre mis muslos! —Le dijo.

Claro, JingYi pensaba que Yuan estaba triste y que sería huir para olvidar todo.

Cuando abordaron el bus, vio que le había tocado a la ventana, y miró el puchero de JingYi.

-¿Todo bien? —Preguntó, mientras el muchacho desviaba la mirada.

-Quería ir a la ventana. —Admitió, y SiZhui sonrió por la sinceridad de su compañero—, pero puedo cederla si gustas... —Dijo, mientras acomodaba su bolso de mano en la parte superior de los asientos, y Yuan se cambió de sitio, ante la mirada atónita de JingYi.

-Si estás feliz, me ánimo. —Le dijo SiZhui—, puedes quedarte con ese sitio. —Mencionó, mientras JingYi se sentaba.

-¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor? —Preguntó, mientras se acomodaba y buscaba un sitio en el pecho de SiZhui.

El corazón del más alto dio un brinco, mientras su mano temblorosa dudaba sobre acariciar sus cabellos.

-¿Sabes? Cuando alguien se apoya en tu pecho, y te abraza, usualmente espera que alguien acaricie su cabello, A-Zhui. —Le murmuró después de unos minutos, y ya sin dudas, SiZhui deslizó sus dedos por la superficie sedosa.

Sintió la exhalación de satisfacción de JingYi mientras se acurrucada más a él, y Yuan se preguntaba si podía sentir más ternura acaso por el muchacho.

-No dejes de acariciar mi cabello. —Ordenó en voz baja, mientras se sumergía más en el cuerpo de Sizhui y el chico sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato bajo la calidez ajena.

SiZhui comprendió algo extraño, pero si poda estar tan relajado con JingYi, acariciando su cabello mientras el chico respiraba tan relajado sobre él, tal vez daba todo el universo. No era problema si tenía que trabajar para acceder a eso, lo haría, en ese momento eran solo ellos dos, ahí, respirando acompasadamente perdiendo minutos mientras el vehículo andaba y daba una sensación de flotar.

SiZhui despertó dos horas después, cuando el frío se intensificó y decidió cubrir a JingYi con una manta que entregó el asistente de viaje. Y ahí estaban ambos, compartiendo una manta mientras JingYi dormía, relajado.

Le gustaba mucho ese JingYi frágil, que no estaba sonriendo a fuerza u obligándose a ser positivo.

-Sé que es difícil ser feliz con críticas, JingYi. —Susurró SiZhui, mientras pasaba por detrás del cuerpo de su compañero sus brazos, tratando de acortar la distancia y envolverlo con sus brazos—, pero tendremos que vivir en el intento. Y probaremos que somos geniales. —Dijo antes de volver a dormir.

Despertó cuando el bus iba llegando a las tres de la tarde. La costa se sentía fuerte, el aroma salino del ambiente y el frío erizó su piel, pero sonrió cuando vio a JingYi removerse y restregar sus ojos.

-¿Llegamos? —Preguntó.

-Mnh. En diez minutos a pie estaremos en el hotel, ¿quieres ir en auto?

El joven frente a él pareció pensarlo.

-¿No es más romántico caminar por la costa? Vamos, vamos~. —Contestó, y tomó la mano de SiZhui, entrelazando sus dedos y provocando escalofríos en el más alto.

Rápidamente Yuan se re incorporó y guió el camino. Había pedido una habitación con dos camas, por lo que cada uno dejó sus cosas a un lado y se apresuró a dormir.

Pero SiZhui no pudo. Escuchaba la respiración calma de JingYi, y se removía inquieto, como si algo no le permitiera dormir a pesar de que eran casi las cuatro am.

-¿SiZhui? —La voz de JingYi lo llamó, y se removió en su dirección—, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tuve una pesadilla... —Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Otra mentira piadosa, dedujo. Y Yuan no le recriminó porque quizás no podía dormir sintiéndose lejos de sus padres, y con la culpa de haber arrastrado lejos a JingYi con una mentira.

-Ven. —Contestó, mientras permitía que el muchacho se colara entre sus sábanas y le daba la espalda—, buenas noches, A-Yi. —Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y el calor ajeno le acunaba.

Al abrir los ojos, su estómago se volcó. Ya no estaba de espaldas a JingYi, estaba frente a él, a sus pestañas cerradas, a su respiración cálida y su rostro descansando sobre el dorso de su mano.

Había sido una noche. Una noche donde pasó de admirarle a admirarlo verdaderamente. Una noche donde pasó de pensar que era talentoso, a definir cada detalle, a notar las pequeñas pecas que cubrían el puente de su nariz

Quiso contarlas, y extendió su mano, deslizándola por la superficie tersa que era la piel de JingYi.

El chico se restregó contra la mano que acariciaba su rostro, como si buscara afianzar el contacto. Abrió sus ojos como si fuera un sutil revoloteo.

Su estómago imitó el gesto.

-Buenos días. —Dijo en voz baja, y la sonrisa de Sizhui se convirtió en un deje de timidez, mientras lentamente quitaba la mano del sitio donde estaba.

JingYi frunció el ceño como si fuera su estado de ánimo por defecto.

Se quedaron recostados hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde, conversando un poco. SiZhui quería llevarlo al atardecer, a que viera la caída del sol, porque usualmente eso le ayudaba a pensar, y dedujo que tal vez sería lo mismo para él.

Sin embargo, eran las tres y media y decidieron ir al mar, porque al parecer, JingYi nunca había estado fuera de la ciudad con alguien que realmente tuviera interés en él, o eso había dicho.

Cuando llegaron, JingYi se quitó rápidamente la playera, quedando sólo en los pantaloncillos que usaría como traje de baño. SiZhui aprovechó de tomar varias fotografías bajo la excusa de el viaje. Al final, era verdad. El tampoco había salido nunca fuera de la ciudad con un amigo, y esperaba poder recordarlo por siempre.

JingYi jugó un buen rato haciendo castillos de arena que eventualmente serían derrumbados por Yuan, que se reía quedamente mientras JingYi los armaba porque, según dijo, ante los problemas se levantaría.

Dieron las ocho de la tarde y el sol ya estaba deslizándose por el horizonte cuando llamó a JingYi a que se sentara a su lado, mientras hundía los pies en la arena granulada del sector.

Tomó una manta que había llevado y la puso sobre los hombros de JingYi, que recibió con gusto el calor que SiZhui trató de transmitir.

-¿Te sientes más despejado...? —Preguntó JingYi con algo de timidez, mientras Yuan asentía—, siento que me he dedicado a pasarla bien y no hemos hablado de lo que te molesta, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

-¿Y tú, A-Yi? —Contra-atracó—, ¿quieres hablar ahora de lo que sucede con tus haters?

JingYi suspiró mirando hacia el mar, llevando sus rodillas al pecho y abrazándose a ellas mientras comenzaba a balancearse. SiZhui ya reconocía eso como un gesto de comodidad.

-¿Sabes? Siento que a pesar de ser el que más sonríe en el grupo, todos son más felices que yo. —Comentó haciendo un puchero, tal vez para quitarle importancia a la situación—, es molesto no poder contarle eso a alguien, ¿Sabes? —Admitió, mientras miraba la mano de Yuan, que inclinó el rostro en una pregunta implícita con ese gesto.

JingYi comenzó a tantear sus dedos con los propios, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su mano.

-Pero no estamos para hablar de mí. —Dijo, mientras lo miraba al rostro—, ¿Qué te tiene triste? —Preguntó, mientras Sizhui le sonreía con ternura, y negaba con resignación.

-Me tiene triste no saber cómo ayudarte. Lo siento, te engañé un poco. Quería que salieras de tu ambiente. —Se lamentó.

JingYi hizo un ruido exagerado.-¡Oh, Dios! —Mencionó con sarcasmo—, Lan SiZhui me ha engañado, mentido, embarajiñado. —Rió—, ¿Es eso muy malo? —indagó—, te perdonaré porque fue por mi bien.

SiZhui sintió repentinamente como un muro se instauraba entre ambos con esa sentencia, y rápidamente tomó la mano de JingYi mientras hablaba.

-No. —Dijo imperativamente, y JingYi alzó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿Ah?

-No te atrevas a desvalorizar tus problemas. —Aclaró—, Lo que digan los haters no puede ser considerado cierto, ellos gastan su tiempo hiriendo, pero siendo sinceros, JingYi... —Se detuvo cuando sintió que el muchacho temblaba.

-¿Puedes callarte? Lo sé, sé que muchas veces dicen cosas estúpidas, ¡pero no puedo evitar creerles! Debo estar tranquilo por los chicos y esforzarme más, pero es duro, SiZhui. Es duro cuando no valoran tu esfuerzo. Siempre he sabido que no rapeo como Jin Ling, y que no bailo tan genial como ZiZhen, ¡No tengo talento alguno, pero lo intento!

SiZhui presionó su agarre cuando vio que las comisuras de los ojos de JingYi se humedecían.

-Si no fuera por ti, que me alentaste, yo... Ese día--

-No me gustarías si no tuvieras talento.—Sentenció cortando lo que JingYi iba a decir—, y escúchame con atención, JingYi. —Dijo, mientras tomaba la manta que cubría a JingYi, y se acercaba más al muchacho—, vengo de una familia donde mis padres son músicos, ambos se conocieron así, mi papá es licenciado en literatura, mi padre es músico profesional y profesor de tal rama artística, mis tíos tocan por lo bajo tres instrumentos cada uno. —Enumeró—, tengo oído musical y nunca escuché algo como lo tuyo. Me enamoré de t... tu voz. —Dijo, negando la palabra que casi se resbalaba de sus labios por algún motivo—, cuando te escuché por primera vez, estaba desesperado por escucharte de nuevo. Papá me dijo que es de familia, pero me enamoré de tu canto, de la emoción y el dolor que expresaba. Mi vida cambió por ti. —continuó—, tienes más talento que cualquiera que haya conocido. Lo digo como hijo de músicos, como una persona que conoce varias ganas de voces, tonalidades y es capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Eres valioso, A-Yi. —Dijo—, valioso para mí, tu familia, tus fanáticos y tus amigos.

Vio el sonrojo asomar por las mejillas de JingYi, ¿por qué se sonrojaba?

-No tenías que traerme al mar para confesarte... —Bromeó, y SiZhui lo sabía, sabía que era una broma.

Pero no lo negó.

-El punto es, eres tan valioso, que si sientes ganas de llorar, puedes contar con alguien. Te aseguro que habrá alguien... Estoy dispuesto a ser ese alguien. —Declaró—, soy alguien muy leal, nunca tomaré tu dolor como broma, ¿Quieres huir? Vámonos juntos, huyamos, a la hora que quieras, y prometo que estaré ahí.

SiZhui no sabía de dónde estaba saliendo esa palabrería, pero estaba bien, porque era sincero. Quizás era a causa del sol que se había terminado de esconder en el horizonte, y daba paso a la luna, que aumentó la marea y el oleaje, dando olas que rompían en el fondo de forma casi fílmica.

-Mnh. —Asintió JingYi—, es lindo que existas en el mismo tiempo que yo, A-Zhui.

-A-Yuan. —Corrigió con seguridad—, mi nombre de nacimiento. Soy Wei Yuan.

JingYi se rió estruendosamente.

-¿Por qué dos nombres? me dio curiosidad ese día de nuestra cita. —Dijo, mientras limpiaba el resquicio de lágrima que reposaba sobre sus ojos.

-Mis padres son muy tradicionalistas. Encontraron justo que usara mi nombre de nacimiento cuando estuviera en confianza, y el de cortesía para el resto. Soy Lan SiZhui por mi padre, y Wei Yuan por mi papá. —Admitió—, intenta decir mi nombre.

"Y quédate por siempre, si puedo tener la prudencia de desearlo".

-Ajá. Wei Yuan. —Pronunció sin dificultad—, ¡Es un lindo nombre! Ahora que recuerdo, un chico en twitter me comentó algo preguntando a quién buscaba, y en su descripción tenía puesto Wei Yuan, ¿Sabes?

SiZhui se sonrojó ante eso.

-¡Eras tú, A-Yuan! —Bramó, quitándose la manta que cubría sus hombros debido a la exaltación—, ¡Y yo te respondí que me gustaría estar en tu cama! ¡qué vergüenza! —Habló cubriendo su rostro.

Dos chicos sonrojados, a las diez menos quince de la noche, en una playa que nunca había presenciado a ellos en soledad.

JingYi se levantó entonces rompiendo el mágico momento.

-Amaría quedarme más tiempo, pero debemos volver al hotel. —Dijo, mientras extendía su mano hacia SiZhui—, ¿Te gustaría algún día escapar a otro lado conmigo? Cómo recompensa. Supongo que ya escuchaste mucho de mí.

JingYi hizo algo de fuerza para levantar a Yuan, que se resbaló por la humedad que la arena causó en sus pies y cayó sobre JingYi, que reía divertido del sonrojo que seguramente cubría el rostro de Yuan.

JingYi seguía sin camisa, ¿¡Cómo no iba a sonrojarse!?

El muchacho levantó el rostro de SiZhui y con su pulgar limpió la arena que todavía quedaba en la mejilla ajena.

Si era un sueño, SiZhui no quería despertar. La distancia era prudente, los ojos grises de JingYi se veían incluso mas hermosos con el rayo de la luna cayendo sobre ellos, y no hablar del ambiente con las olas en el fondo. Era todo tan perfecto.

Tan perfecto que olvidó la hora.

-¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Yuan recomponiéndose, recibiendo un asentimiento de JingYi.

-Estoy molesto. —Se quejó el muchacho después de cinco minutos de silencio, ya viendo el hotel cerca.

-¿Por qué? —Preguntó SiZhui mientras lo miraba fijamente.-Aprovechas el poder que tienes sobre mí. Sólo dijiste que era increíble y te tomé la palabra sin dudar nada. Eres injusto, A-Yuan. —Murmuró.

-Uh, ¿quieres debatirlo? Creí que ganándote las veces anteriores, notarías que soy el mejor en eso. —Se burló, recibiendo un ceño fruncido de JingYi.

Anunciaron su llegada a la residencia, subieron a su habitación, se cambiaron la ropa al pijama y se metieron en sus respectivas camas.

-Es nuestra última noche aquí, A-Yuan, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Para cumplir mi palabra en el tuit...

SiZhui se rió por la excusa utilizada.

-Mhn. Puedes dormir acá. —Contestó.

JingYi se arrastró a la cama de Yuan con la almohada de su lecho, con la excusa de que al menos no tendrían que compartir eso.

SiZhui negó con la cabeza, pero esa vez no le dio la espalda para dormir. El muchacho frente a él necesitaba confianza, alguien que no estuviera tímido frente a él, necesitaba un amigo, un compañero, necesitaba fortaleza.

SiZhui estaba dispuesto a ser su fortaleza si JingYi se lo permitía.

La noche estaba casi terminando cuando el más bajo rió, y Yuan preguntó el por qué.

-Cuando te conocí, cuando supe quién eras, pensé "wow, temí tanto ¿por esto?", Porque temía verte, y no aguantarme las ganas de tirarte al suelo. —Admitió desvergonzadamente, como si lo hubiera esperado toda una vida—, pero mira, sólo te vi y me sacaste los colores y el lado más cursi y ridículo del mundo. Qué me dirá ZiZhen cuando le cuente que huí contigo, jajá. —rió en falso, mientras se acurrucaba más hacia el pecho de SiZhui, que lo recibía gustoso entre sus brazos.

¿No era similar a un juego prohibido de tentación, el que JingYi estuviera durmiendo en su cama con toda la confianza del mundo? Lo miró cuando el chico cerró sus ojos. Ahí estaban de nuevo sus largas y hermosas pestañas, y ese revoloteo en su panza que había sentido en la mañana. Esa ternura que le sacaba una sonrisa tan satisfecha que él no creía poder dar alguna vez, y esa piel tersa que quería acariciar. Y ahí estaba JingYi, siendo totalmente de su gusto, durmiendo junto a él con la confianza de que lo cuidaría.

Quería cuidarlo, porque le producía una ternura que nunca había sentido por alguien. Porque pasó de admirarlo a admirarle, y ahora podía explicar las diferencias tan claramente como si no necesitara algo más que la existencia de JingYi para explicar las ambigüedades del idioma que tanto amaba su papá.

Una ternura hinchó su corazón. Si el muchacho siempre pudiera dormir tan tranquilo como lucía en su cama, sería lo único que querría en el mundo. No había nada más importante que la tranquilidad del chico que no pudo romperse frente a él, pero sí sé sinceró.

SiZhui no entendía si era normal tener ese tipo de lazo tan profundo con alguien. Si era normal querer cuidarlo en tan poco tiempo aún cuando eran tan diferentes. No lo entendía, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo, ¿No?

Habían muchos tipos de amor en el mundo, ya descubriría cuál sentía por JingYi. Era muy tarde para vivir una eternidad en solo una noche. Mejor tomaba las horas de su ahora nuevo amigo.

Porque ya no podía negar que dejó de pensar en JingYi como un idol, para reconocer completamente su naturaleza como una persona a la cual quería cuidar.

Cerró sus ojos y su edredón se sintió tibio por algo que no comprendió. Todo era tan tácito, que no sintió la mañana llegar sino por los tarareos de JingYi mientras doblaba la ropa y la guardaba en la maleta de mano que tenía.

-¿Nos vamos, A-Yuan? —Mencionó, viendo que ya eran las doce de la mañana, y que se había relajado más de lo debido.

Fueron al terminal de buses, tomaron el que correspondía, y se sentaron. Se pasaron el viaje viendo películas, y pudo, efectivamente, disfrutar del sólo hecho de la respiración de JingYi cintra su oido, y de la sensación del subir y bajar de su pecho mientras reían con Megamente, la Sirenita, y Mulán.

Llegaron a la ciudad y Sizhui sintió una pizca de molestia por dos motivos: el primero, pensar que al día siguiente tenía universidad, y el segundo, haberse sentido molesto por volver a la universidad.

-Entonces, A-Yuan. —Dijo cuando ya estaban en la parada de autobuses que los separaría—, me divertí muchísimo. Muchas gracias, ¡Aunque, no vuelvas a mentirme! —Añadió con un tono de queja y una sonrisa—, aún si eso es por mí bien. Dime la verdad, ¿sí? —Extendió su mano, y SiZhui iba a responder el hecho de la misma manera, hasta que sintió el tirón desde las manos ajenas.

Una calidez en su rostro se extendió, y la zona donde los labios de JingYi habían chocado quemaba, ardían, punzada, cosquilleaba. Eran muchas sensaciones que definitivamente no sentía cuando sus padres besaban sus cabellos, o cuando Qing saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

No era lo mismo. Nadie le provocaba ese nuevo fuego interno recién descubierto.

-Bueno, A-Yuan, las citas se acaban con un beso, ¿no piensas eso? —Mencionó, antes de separarse, aunque mantuvo la corta distancia entre los rostros de ambos—, me has ayudado muchísimo. Te adoro.

Era el "te adoro" más dulce que SiZhui hubo oído. Y fue la noche más extraña que tuvo, dejando de lado las preguntas de su padre, aunque una caló profundo en su mente, sobretodo la que fue pronunciada por su papá.

-¿Todavía piensas que te puedes preocupar por Qing y Yang de la misma manera?

SiZhui supo que no. Después de ese beso en la mejilla que todavía causaba un vuelco en su barriga, en su estómago, y que entorpecía su respiración, supo que la respuesta era no.Y fue peor cuando recibió un mensaje de Jin Ling.

"¡Hey, sé que te dije que quería a este idiota de buen ánimo, pero no así! ¡No lo quería riendo cómo idiota! ¿Qué pasó?"

Lan SiZhui, Wei Yuan, por primera vez en su vida no tuvo respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas que hicieron hacia él.


	11. Adore U

El horrendo inicio de semana había llegado para Lan SiZhui con una fuerza y potencia que no había podido frenar, y que ni siquiera le gustaba realmente.

No había podido detener todos los pensamientos que llegaron a su mente después del beso en la mejilla, y tampoco podía evitar sentirse incómodo al respecto por un simple motivo: no le disgustó. Ese contacto labio/mejilla no le disgustó, por eso se sentía confundido. Como si acaso nunca hubiera sentido los labios de otra persona allí.

Sabía que lo que le molestaba no tenía que ver con la acción, pero era extraño no entenderlo del todo.

-¿Por qué será que no me disgustó? —Pensó en voz alta una vez que sus clases habían terminado, y llegó a casa, para recostarse en la cama.

Fue una semana intensa. JingYi estaba preparando el siguiente concierto que sería en su ciudad natal, por lo que no estaría en los alrededores al menos dos semanas. SiZhui desdibujó su ceño de felicidad constante al enterarse de ello, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

JingYi prometió seguir en contacto. Suspiró entonces cuando vio que sus clases habían prácticamente consumido ese día, y como no se había visto con sus amigos, decidió que se juntarían, pues todavía se debían una conversación, y realmente los extrañaba.

Así fue como, con bolso en mano, caminó por la sala de estar en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-¿Irás a ver a Qing y Yang? —Preguntó su papá, mientras ordenaba unas cosas.

-Mnh. —Contestó conciso—, hace un tiempo querían mostrarme un drama que era difícil de encontrar, así que puedo aprovechar que no tengo clases ni guías de repaso. —Sentenció.

-Creo que han sido tu salvación últimamente ¿no? La carencia de ejercicios, quiero decir. —Especificó Wei Wuxian mientras se acercaba a acariciar su cabello—, deberías traer a los chicos a almorzar. Y de paso, podrías aprovechar de contarles quién es actualmente tu amigo, ¿no crees? ¡no puedo aguantar las ganas de contarles yo!

SiZhui puso una mueca amarga ante eso.

-Sé que es difícil porque pensarás que se sentirán heridos, pero creo que por ser Lan JingYi quien es tu amigo, es que lo entenderán. —Su papá tomó la escoba con la clara intención de comenzar a barrer—, pero admito que será más divertido si le cuentas cuando vengan a casa, así le dices a Xue Yang que su idol favorito es tu primo.

Se había encendido un foco en la cabeza de SiZhui.

-¿Será muy malo si los invito a casa a ver el drama? —Preguntó, mientras tomaba el celular para mensajear en caso de la afirmativa de su papá.

-¿Será peor si les compro helado y me sumo? —Añadió, y SiZhui se rió estruendosamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No, pero por favor, no te enamores de otro actor. Ya es suficiente con escuchar a Xiao Zhan todo el día. —Comentó en una pequeña carcajada mientras le escribía a sus amigos.

«Chicos, papá dice que invita los helados si vienen a casa a ver dramas con él» les texteó, viendo rápidamente que Qing tecleaba de vuelta.

«¡Si es de chocolate, me apunto!» Había dicho, pero Yuan estaba seguro que de todas maneras la muchacha iría, y que se estaba preparando.

-A-Qing dijo que sí.

-¿Será este el comienzo de una hermosa relación? Si no le das la atención suficiente a A-Qing, será mi amiga de dramas, A-Yuan. —Bromeó su papá mientras terminaba de acumular el polvo que había en el sitio—, ¿puedes recoger esto mientras voy por helados? Para A-Qing de chocolate, para A-Yang de menta, para mí de fresa, ¿A-Yuan quiere de vainilla?

SiZhui lo pensó brevemente. A JingYi no le gustaba el helado de vainilla, según recordaba, y aunque a Yuan le encantaba bastante, ciertamente debían haber sabores mejores ¿no?

-No. ¿Podrías traer helado de frutos rojos? Tengo curiosidad... —Admitió, y su papá sonrió mientras tomaba su copia de las llaves y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Un cambio siempre es bueno. —Sólo dijo, y salió, pero SiZhui estaba sonrojado porque entendió el doble mensaje de Wei Wuxian y se sintió claramente expuesto.

Estaba siendo notoriamente obvio para su padre, pero ¿y él? ¿entendía que le sucedía?

"Hum, entiendo, quieres coincidir con JingYi".

Se sintió expuesto pero prefirió evitarlo, por lo que tomó la escoba y comenzó a despejar el área.

A los diez minutos escuchó la puerta de su casa, y dedujo que eran sus amigos, por lo que se dirigió a abrir. En efecto, eran los muchachos que traían bocadillos, y atrás estaba su papá.

-¡Me encontré con ellos y compramos más cosas! Necesitaremos mucha comida. —Dijo con tono imperativo.

-¡Tío Wuxian dijo que querías hablar con nosotros, así que aquí estamos! —Señaló, entrando seguida de Xue Yang y Wei Wuxian.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje con tu amigo, Yuan? —Preguntó Xue Yang, mientras tomaba asiento frente al televisor de pantalla plana, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, tomando el control y comenzando a buscar la página del drama—, debe haber sido emocionante. Nosotros este fin de semana encontramos una serie de dramas.

-¡La gran mayoría románticos! Algunos son protagonizados por A-Yi. —Dijo con confianza, y Yuan sintió que su ceja temblaba ante esa aseveración.

Fue algo que prefirió ignorar. Era de fans tóxicos no compartir a su favorito, así que negó con su cabeza, además, Qing ya se había dirigido así antes al muchacho, así que ¿por qué sería diferente esa vez?

-Bien, ¿cuál vemos? Tengo 'Tabú', "Luz de mis ojos", "Una dulce canción"... —Qing pareció enumerar los dramas, y SiZhui negaba. Había visto todos esos, sea por el secundario de JingYi, o por los protagonistas de los otros chicos.

Xue Yang se rió.

-¡Apuesto a que A-Yuan no ha visto "Aferrándome a ti"! ¡es imposible encontrarlo en plataformas legales! La página que lo transmitió fue cerrada y tengo todos los capítulos grabados. —Se jactó.

-¿"Aferrándome a ti"? —Preguntó—, ¿por qué no lo había oído?

-¡Trata de un idol que se enamora de la chica popular de la preparatoria! Pero la chica no lo conoce, así que el personaje de JingYi, que se llama "Lang Yue" decide acercarse a ella a través de la mejor amiga de infancia de la prota. ¡El plot twist es que cuando la chica ya comienza a mirar a Yue, este siente cosas por la amiga! Es demasiado genial. Sólo que tiene... eh, muchas escenas de besos, ¡pero JingYi actúa genial! -Bramó, y SiZhui frunció el ceño.

Ah, con razón no lo había visto. La expresión de su rostro no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos, y Xue Yang se rió.

-¿No me digas que te pone celoso ver a JingYi actuar en dramas románticos? —Dijo el chico en broma, mientras tomaba un poco de los aperitivos que ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivos platos.

-¡No! Sólo, es raro ver... adolescentes besarse. No lo entiendo. —Admitió, mientras miraba a su papá con algo de timidez.

Nunca había hablado de esas cosas.

-¿Tienes que entenderlo? —Consultó Xue Yang, alzando una ceja y ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Qing.

-¿Nunca has tenido pareja, A-Yuan? —Preguntó Qing, acomodándose junto a su primo sin dejar de observarle—, ¿eres arromántico?

-Mnh. La verdad no lo sé, ¿qué se siente que te guste alguien de manera romántica? No tengo idea ni siquiera el qué se siente que te guste alguien de... manera sexual. No es importante de todas formas, ¿no? —Preguntó retóricamente mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla en un gesto de evidente duda—, tampoco lo he pensado demasiado.

-Podría apostar que es demi o grisexual. —Se incorporó Wei Wuxian a la conversación—, en estos dieciocho años sólo se ha fijado en JingYi, se los aseguro. —Xue Yang se rió muy fuerte mientras Qing tenía un rostro lastimero.

-Pero ser asexual no significa que no te gusten los besos ¿no? ¿nunca has sentido ganas de besar a alguien? —Preguntó la muchacha.

Hubo silencio. Un recuerdo golpeó sus sienes. Las pestañas de JingYi llegando a su cabeza con el ligero revoloteo de mariposas que se sintió en su estómago esa última noche que durmieron juntos.

Negó con su cabeza respondiéndole a su amiga, y tratando de borrar ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

-Tampoco sé qué se siente tener ganas de besar a alguien. Lo siento, creo que en ese aspecto soy arromántico.

Qing llevó sus manos a su boca en un quejido quedo.

-¡Qué triste! ¡y eso que ZiZhen es heterorromántico! -Comentó ocasionando una risa en Yuan porque efectivamente no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

Pero por primera vez en todos sus años de vida, estaba teniendo curiosidad con respecto al romance.

Quizás si veía los dramas de JingYi ¿podría entender mejor el amor? Aunque él sabía que entenderlo no era lo mismo que sentirlo.

Nunca se sintió incómodo con lo que era. Al fin y al cabo, tenía el amor de sus padres, y tenía el amor de sus amigos en ese momento, ¿cómo era el amor romántico? Escuchaba canciones de esa temática, pero no lo canalizaba.

Con suerte, y muy apenas, comprendía ese mariposeo y nervios por ver al ser que se amaba, pero era algo completamente platónico, porque admiraba a JingYi, y él era el causante de esas sensaciones, así que seguía sin comprender del todo la situación; agradecía la variedad de etiquetas, pues estas le hacían sentir menos incómodo.

-¡Tranquilo, A-Yuan! Si estás seguro de lo que eres, no debes sentir pena. —Comentó Xue Yang—, y como a mí también me asquean los besos y adolescentes enamorados, veremos una película de acción y comenzaremos un drama donde Jin Ling es protagonista, ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó—, no tienes que agradecerme, sé que soy el mejor amigo del universo.

SiZhui rió ante la aseveración de su amigo y tomó asiento, preparándose para ver el drama. Xue Yang había decidido que verían la serie, puesto que las vacaciones estaban próximas.

-¡En dos semanas podremos desvelarnos con motivos válidos! —Celebró Xue Yang, mientras SiZhui jugueteaba con sus dedos buscando un momento perfecto.

También quería ver si por casualidad su teléfono tenía algún mensaje.

-SiZhui. —Llamó su padre cuando pasó por la sala de estar—, ¿qué hora es? —Consultó, y SiZhui lo observó con duda antes de sacar su teléfono.

"¿Padre no tenía un reloj de pulsera?"

-Son las cinco de la tarde. —Respondió, sin entender por qué había preguntado si tenía su propio aparato.

-¿Hermano te ha mensajeado? —Realizó otra pregunta, y ahí SiZhui entendió el punto.

"¿Quería que tuviera excusas para ver si JingYi me ha mensajeado?"

Vio sus notificaciones. No tenía nada.

-No, ninguna notificación. —Contestó, y su padre asintió.

-¡Lan Zhan, pronto saldrá A-Ling, no interrumpas si no vas a besarme! —Se quejó Wei Ying, ocasionando que su marido se acercara y besara su frente antes de volver a su estudio.

Su papá hizo un puchero.

Cuando Jin Ling tuvo su aparición en el drama, se rió bastante fuerte. Era una situación bastante graciosa, pues la protagonista cayó sobre él y Jin Ling, en vez de ayudarla a levantarse, sólo se fue sin mirarla.

Tuvo la tentación de mensajearle a JingYi, y antes de darse cuenta, había fotografiado la escena de Jin Ling.

«¿No se ve gracioso acá?» Había apuntado mientras se reía dulcemente, llamando la atención de Qing.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Xue Yang—, ¿tiene que ver con lo que querías hablarnos?

SiZhui supo que, quisiera o no, ya era hora. De todas maneras, pronto tendrían que cenar, y sus amigos se irían, por lo que...

-Mnh. Me alegra que estén sentados. Es... algo extraño. —Yuan miró a su amiga que le observaba con preocupación—, Tranquila, A-Qing, no es tan terrible. Es sólo que no sé lidiar con esto aún pero... —Inhaló profundo antes de sacar su teléfono y desbloquearlo—, bueno, pasa esto.

De fondo estaba su WeChat abierto, donde JingYi le había escrito un gran párrafo explicativo sobre cómo Jin Ling había grabado esa escena algo molesto.

-¿Eres amigo de alguien que gusta de JingYi? —Cuestionó la muchacha, mirando inquietamente el teléfono.

-Uh, parecido. Soy amigo de JingYi.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos antes de que Xue Yang se levantara de golpe.

-¿¡Cómo siquiera esas aseveraciones son parecidas!? ¡Eres amigo de Lan JingYi! —De repente bramó-, ¿¡Sabes cuánta diferencia hay entre un mortal que ama a JingYi versus Lan JingYi!? —Preguntó con indignación, mientras veía la sonrisa satisfactoria de su papá asomarse.

-Supongo que hay mucha diferencia... ¡espera! ¿en serio me creerás tan fácilmente?

-¿Por qué mentirías? Desde hace meses te ha gustado JingYi, lo conociste hace apenas una semana casi dos, ¿y crees que no confiaré en lo que dices? —Indagó Xue Yang—, me ofendes.

-¿Eres amigo de JingYi? -Preguntó su amiga, saliendo de su estupefacción. SiZhui sintió nervios.

-Sí.

-¿Has salido con él? —Consultó, mientras entrelazaba sus manos y Yuan tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Ajá. Es por quién les pedí consejos, en realidad. —Admitió—, y eso no es todo. Jin Ling es... eh, ¿Mi primo político? La madre de Jin Ling es la hermana política de mi papá.

-¡Shijie es la mejor hermana política! -Añadió innecesariamente.

-Bueno, eso...

Qing siguió callada.

-Oh. -Pareció levantarse del piso para luego caer sobre el sofá, bocarriba.

-¿Estás bien? -Cuestionó Wei Wuxian mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Sí, es sólo que todo es rarísimo. Hace tres meses apenas conocíamos sus presencias tras una televisión, y hoy mi mejor amigo es amigo de su crush.

Xue Yang se rió de ello. Al menos él si había reaccionado tranquilamente.

-¡Entonces! ¿seguimos viendo la serie? —Preguntó Wei Wuxian mientras tomaba los refrigerios—, Lan Zhan preparará la cena de hoy.

Qing se acomodó junto a Yuan, y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras el chico la acunaba.

-Eres cruel. —Murmuró bajito la chica—, pude haberte ayudado a hablarle.

SiZhui se rió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo sé, pero papá dijo que debía ver cómo avanzaba todo y luego... no lo sé.

-¿Él está bien? —Interrumpió ella, mientras estiraba su mano para sacar algo de palomitas de maíz que SiZhui tenía en un cuenco en su regazo.

-Sí... —SiZhui recordó la enorme sonrisa y el "te adoro" que había salido de los labios del chico—, él está bien.

-¡Entonces sí salieron juntos! —Bramó la chica en un grito—, ¡A-Yuan al fin tiene más amigos! ¡Mira A-Yang, ya no serás su favorito! —Burló la muchacha, mientras Xue Yang fruncía el ceño.

-¡Tú tampoco serás su favorita, mocosa! —Dijo de vuelta.

-No, no, yo soy su única amiga mujer ¡claro que soy su favorita! ¡no puedes entender nuestro lazo de compañeros shipers! —Contestó, mientras un aperitivo llegaba a su rostro—, ¡hey!

-¡Tú comenzaste!

Yuan se sintió realmente afortunado. Luego vio el chat de JingYi, que mostraba una foto en un restaurante de la ciudad en la que estaba.

«¡La gira al fin terminará! ¡creo que coincidirá con tus vacaciones!» Pero SiZhui se rió. De hecho, no, sus vacaciones iniciarían en una semana más, ya estaba en los exámenes finales.

De todas maneras, por algún motivo, quería acurrucarse con el chico de nuevo.

«No he podido dormir bien, nadie es tan tibio como SiZhui» le había escrito, mientras el remitente se sonrojaba.

Estaba ligeramente de acuerdo que dos días durmiendo con él ya le hacían extrañar una respiración ajena, un calor extracorporal e incluso unas manos que no eran las suyas.

Era curioso, porque la tranquilidad que sintió con JingYi, no la estaba experimentando con su amiga, pero no le tomó demasiada atención a ese actuar y por reflejo, su mano fue a parar a los cabellos de Qing y le acariciaron con ternura y naturalidad.

-¿Qué haces? —Preguntó la chica, y de repente SiZhui salió de su estupefacción.

-¡O-oh! ¡realmente no hago nada! —Dijo mientras retiraba su mano.

La tarde terminó de transcurrir, de vez en cuando SiZhui le mandaba fotos a JingYi y él contestaba con alguna experiencia o alguna fotografía que inmediatamente las apuntó en favoritos.

«¡En dos días es el concierto acá!» Le escribió, y SiZhui rió mientras sus amigos seguían mirando el drama.

Se quedó mirando la espalda de Xue Yang y repentinamente tuvo una idea.

-¿Quieren ver a los chicos? Más bien, a A-Ling y A-Yi, ya que conocer a ZiZhen está un poco lejos de mis opciones... —Comentó tímidamente—, A-Ling dijo que vendría apenas acabe la gira, ya que tiene un regalo para mí, y le dije que tendría a mis amigos en casa. Le pareció buena idea.

Qing le miró algo impactada.

-¿No es eso abuso de poder? —Preguntó con espanto.

-¡No lo es si se los presento como mi sobrino! —Contestó Wei WuXian—, ¿qué dicen? Igual volverá tres días antes que el resto del grupo, o eso dijo mi cuñado. —Añadió—, así que conocerían a A-Ling primero.

-¡Acepto! -Bramó Xue Yang—, ¡intentaré no ser traumático!

Cuando los chicos se fueron, SiZhui le escribió un mensaje de buenas noches a JingYi y se fue a dormir. Las clases ya estaban por terminar y se sentía tranquilo por ello; habían sido los tres meses más agitados de su vida. El otoño ya estaba terminando.

Siguió hablando con él por al menos tres días hasta que tuvo una pequeña discusión, absurda, y lo reconocía, pero fue una discusión.

-¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó su papá llegando a sentarse a su lado mientras SiZhui hacía las tareas.

-Ah, JingYi dijo que quería un perro... pero tú no puedes tener un perro, te dan miedo. —Respondió SiZhui mientras seguía rellenando la guía de psicología que indicaba la lectura complementaria—, así que le dije que es mejor tener gatos. Dijo que sí, pero tendríamos que ponerle "Bunny Moon" y luego... uh, no quise contestar. ¿No es injusto?

Wei WuXian lo miró divertido.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que quiera un perro? Es su elección.

-No lo entiendes. Dijo que si algún día vivimos juntos, quiere un perro. Si es así, no podrás visitarnos. —Continuó su quejo—, luego decide el nombre del gato por su cuenta, eso es injusto. Y encima, lo llama con el apodo de su primer amor...

Su papá lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Hablaron de vivir juntos? —Yuan sintió el rostro calentarse ante la evidencia que había dado—, ¿en qué contexto surgió la charla? —Indagó, mientras se sentaba en la cama que estaba en posición paralela al escritorio donde SiZhui seguía haciendo sus tareas.

-Oh... dijo que sería relajante dormir juntos y sólo lo comentó. No se sintió extraño, así que no me molestó, ¿cómo podría?

-Tienes permiso para delatarme si hablo idioteces pero... ¿no estás hablando de él como si fueras su súper héroe, capaz de surcar un arco-iris en un unicornio rosa a su lado?

Sizhui dejó caer el lápiz ruidosamente mientras tembló de vergüenza.

-¡No digas eso! —Bramó—, con Xue Yang hemos hablado de vivir juntos algún día. Es algo que los amigos hacen.

Su papá se rió.

-Mnh, también lo hice con A-Cheng, pero nunca hablamos de dormir juntos.

El más joven inhaló profundo.

-Papá, ¿me dejas acabar la guía? —Consultó, y esa era la señal para despedirse de su hijo.

-Huye ahora que tienes un simple crush, hijo. Después terminarás casado sin darte cuenta.

Con esa afirmación, se retiró, dejando a SiZhui con ganas de cubrir su rostro.

"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta, papá? Ya estoy teniendo pensamientos de este tipo. No soy un denso, pero es inevitable".

Durante ese día, no contestó los mensajes de JingYi, aunque sí le había dicho que el felino podía llamarse como él quisiera.

JingYi cantó victoria, y SiZhui sabía que estaba siendo muy indulgente. No podía evitarlo. Era sencillo imaginar un futuro donde JingYi siguiera a su lado.

Más sencillo de lo que debería ser. Se sintió frustrado esa mañana cuando lo primero que hizo fue tomar su teléfono y mandar un mensaje a JingYi. Porque últimamente era lo que primero pensaba en la mañana, y lo último que asomaba tras sus párpados al dormir.

El nuevo fin de semana llegó a pasos agigantados. JingYi siguió mandándole fotos, y un día Sizhui preguntó el por qué.

«¡Así tengo más excusas para hablar contigo!».

Sólo rió por la ternura que eso le causó.

«¿Sabías que Jin Ling tiene un primo de su edad? Dijo que iría a verlo, ¡parecía emocionado!» Le escribió «yo también quiero volver antes, quiero verte».

"¡Eso es demasiado para mi corazón!" Gritó internamente SiZhui mientras lo marcaba como favorito, porque era injusto.

Muy, muy injusto.

De todas maneras, el día de la visita de Jin Ling llegó bastante rápido, y de repente su estómago sintió la emoción, pues eso significaba que quedaba menos tiempo para ver a JingYi, siempre que quisiera y pudiera, claro.

Cuando Jin Ling llegó con una maleta y sus manos repletas, SiZhui no supo que sentir.

-¡Traje toda la basura que encontré de JingYi, así que puedes agradecerme después! —Le dijo con el rostro sonrojado, mientras le emtregaba... cosas.

Cosas pequeñas como bolsos repletos de pines y cosas limitadas, incluso un disco y ¿esa era una toalla?

SiZhui alzó una ceja.

-¿Y esto? —Preguntó con una sonrisa cálida y haciendo ingresar a su primo a la habitación preparada para que se instaurara.

-Recibimos tres copias extras de todo, y no necesito de la basura de JingYi, ¡si pudiera, también te lo regalaría! ¿sabes? Pero aparentemente no se puede regalar un ser humano sin que sea ilegal. —Se quejó.

SiZhui sólo rió y agradeció por la preocupación.

Jin Ling tomó su teléfono celular.

-¿Te tomas una fotografía conmigo? —Le preguntó, y SiZhui asintió.

Cuando tomaron la selfie, Jin Ling tecleó con fiereza y luego dejó el teléfono por ahí.

¿Por qué se habría tomado la fotografía?

El teléfono del muchacho comenzó a sonar como si no hubiera un mañana, y Yuan tomó el propio para decirle a sus amigos que ya estaba su primo en casa, se prepararan para conocerlo.

-¡Debe ser una mala broma! -Gritó Jin Ling, volteando a verlo-, ¡Tú no puedes ser--!

Yuan ladeó la cabeza en cuestión.

Jin Ling se aclaró la garganta.

-Son un par de imbéciles. —Fue lo único que dijo—, se te ha pegado la estupidez de tío WuXian.

SiZhui no entendió, sin embargo, suspiró antes de retirarse del cuarto.

Al rato sus amigos llegaron y todo fluyó de forma natural. A pesar de todo, a Jin Ling le habían agradado los muchachos, e incluso prometieron ver una película juntos.

Sí, todo iba bien. Pero Yuan estuvo callado casi toda la velada entre suspiros y pensamientos nostálgicos.

-¿Qué tiene ese? —Preguntó despectivamente Xue Yang, que estaba sentado en la mesa.

Estaban todos jugando cartas e iba ganando la muchacha.

-Estoy preocupada. No habla tanto como antes, ¿se sentirá aplazado?

Jin Ling se rió hastiado.

-Ajá, aplazado. Aplazado de la vida de JingYi, si acaso es cierto. Hoy ha tenido todo el día ocupado y apenas se han mensajeado.

Los chicos parecieron entender la circunstancia, por lo que no dijeron más.

"¿Qué sentirá JingYi si le dijera esto? Digo, si le dijera que he roto tres vasos pensando en él en vez de mantener mi equilibrio, o si supiera que mis amigos hablan esto..." SiZhui imaginó el peor de los escenarios.

"Mnh. No tiene por qué saberlo. Eventualmente se pasará".

Pero por cada día que pasaba, su torpeza aumentaba, y como había descubierto al culpable de su distracción, sólo se disculpaba murmurándolo bajito. De todas maneras no lo había admitido. Decirlo en voz alta era aceptarlo y por tanto, volverlo real, un problema.

No estaba dispuesto a ello.

Quedando ya dos días para el encuentro, decidía quedarse en cama porque se sentía enfermo. Como si su barriga lo odiara, decidía revolotear por los nervios, por la ansiedad, decidía hacerle la vida imposible y SiZhui se sentía con ganas de vomitar.

Los té de hierbas eran la solución factible, pero su papá sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Cuándo lo admitirás? —Habló, mientras llevaba su sexto té del día—, a este ritmo morirás por sobredosis medicinal. —Bromeó, y SiZhui se cubrió con la manta que tenía a mano.

-¿Ya preguntaste por su carta astral? ¡quizás encuentras algo feo! —Trató de alentarlo, mientras SiZhui negó y extendió su teléfono celular.

Oh, la carta astral era compatible en un noventa por ciento.

-¿Estás deprimido por eso? —Preguntó, y SiZhui asintió aún con el rostro cubierto por la manta.

Parecía una tienda de campaña donde él era el soporte principal.

-¿Y si le dices algo como 'hey, mira, me estás gustando, no sólo eso ¡no dejas de aparecer en mi mente! Solo quería que lo supieras' y luego te vas?

SiZhui se rió un poco antes de asomar por la manta.

-Eso es algo que harías tú. Yo sí me hago cargo de mis palabras. —Respondió, mirando el té de hierbas.

-¿Hasta cuándo tratarás de mentirle a tu cuerpo? —Cuestionó WuXian, sentándose a su lado y sujetando a su hijo por los hombros—, así no funciona esto. Aprovecha que apenas te está, uh, gustando un poco. —Trató de animar—, recién comenzaste a considerarlo, ¿no? Tal vez es sugestión.

Pero ambos sabían que, de hecho, hace poco más de una semana Yuan había admitido que nunca le gustó nadie porque nadie le había hecho sentir así.

Era completamente normal que SiZhui pensara que estaba enfermo, si lo razonaba bien.

-Okay, ¿quieres aclararlo? —SiZhui asintió—, entonces veamos. ¿Qué sientes cuando te mira?

SiZhui recordó la vez que compartieron cama, cuando sus miradas estuvieron sujetas la una a la otra de una manera casi natural.

-Mareos. —Aceptó—, siento que todo me da vueltas. Mi cabeza se aprieta.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

-No preguntaré qué harías para animarlo, ya lo llevaste de viaje. —Agregó—, ¿qué hay cuando piensas en sus labios?

Yuan trató se recordar sus labios y...

Sequedad. Sus labios estaban secos.

-Mnh. Labios secos, ¿me das agua? —Pidió, mientras WuXian le extendía el agua medicinal que había llevado y SiZhui sentía alivio.

Wei Wuxian suspiró.

-Bien, disfruta tu ensalada de hormonas. Llevas menos de un mes y ya te gusta. Aguanta tres meses y estarás enamorado. —Respondió WuXian sin darle alivio de verdad—, considerando que llega en uno o dos días, ¿por qué no hablas con él? Explícale que te sientes de esa manera, ya sabes, mareado... —Wei Wuxian desvió su mirada—, la verdad, no sé qué más. No soy experto en esto, lo siento. —Admitió.

Pero al menos SiZhui ya estaba asumiéndolo. Gustar, querer y amar eran casi tan distintos como desear, anhelar y querer.

Decidió mensajearle a JingYi.

«¿Cuándo llegas?» Escribió, mientras sentía su estómago retorcer.

Siempre podía culpar a la gastritis...

«¡Hoy! Adelanté el viaje. Estoy allá en diez horas. ¿Nos vemos?» Respondió.

«Sí, quiero conversar algo contigo» contestó sintiendo ganas de estrecharse más con su manta y no salir de ahí.

La hora a la que llegaría sería a las once de la noche. SiZhui avisó a su padre que saldría tarde y él dijo que iría a buscarle a la hora que quisiera, pero que le avisara, puesto que se demoraría un poco.

Al menos su padre había supuesto bien, y SiZhui iría al parque que estaba frente al gimnasio donde los chicos practicaban.

Estaba relajado. Incluso mientras cenaba, sentía que tenía una paz indescriptible recorriendo su cuerpo, como si no necesitara algo más que confianza. Su padre dijo que le llevaría al lugar, así que SiZhui tomó su mochila, inhaló profundo y subió al auto.

-¿Sabes qué dirás? -Preguntó su padre mientras conducía.

-No... pero puedo improvisar, ¿no? —Había dicho—, a veces las palabras sinceras son mejores que el discurso practicado.

Su padre asintió y le deseó buena suerte una vez estuvo en el lugar. SiZhui sintió que los nervios comenzaron a atacarle, mal, y tuvo que sentarse en una banca de por allí. Tal vez podría caminar...

No. Negó y comenzó a tararear una canción que su papá había estado cantando durante toda esa semana. Sus manos se apoyaron en la banca en la que estaba sentado cuando miró al suelo y vio un diente de león con todos sus pétalos intactos, a pesar de haber sido cortado.

Sintió su rostro arder cuando una idea infantil y sosa apareció en su mente.

Se agachó y recogió la flor. La miró un momento con evidente vergüenza, y volvió a acomodarse mientras el viento sacudió su cabello.

Había olvidado abrigarse en esa fría noche de invierno.

Yuan tomó el primer pétalo entre su pulgar y su índice.

"Me quiere".

Arrancó el primer pétalo.

"No me quiere".

Arrancó el siguiente y luego suspiró avergonzado. Era un idiota ¿por qué le había pedido hablar? Había mucho por decir, no podía organizarse bien y eso le hacía hacer cosas tontas como la que estaba haciendo.

Dejó la flor con tres pétalos menos sobre la banca y caminó hacia el columpio que estaba allí. Sintió que era menos tonto que quitar los pétalos a una flor, por lo que decidió sentarse ahí y comenzar a balancearse.

"¿Qué tipo de expresión debería darle? ¿Debería decir realmente lo primero que piense? Es una pésima idea" pensó, mientras se impulsaba brevemente con sus pies.

-Eres como un mago. Un día apareciste y te robaste mi corazón. No sólo eso, no detuviste tu codicia y simplemente te llevaste toda mi atención. —Suspiró mientras hablaba en voz alta—, pero si te digo esto de ese modo, ¿no seré malinterpretado? —Exhaló ruidosamente y se agarró de las cadenas que le permitían estar suspendido en el aire—, no es en mal plan, A-Yi, pero eres lo único en mi cabeza. Es tan raro, tengo estas charlas hipotéticas porque no podré decírtelo en persona.

Repentinamente su teléfono vibró.

«¡Voy llegando!» había escrito, y cuando alzó la mirada, vio a JingYi llegando agitado.

-¡Ya estoy! ¡perdón por tardar! —Dijo, mientras SiZhui negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba para ceder su asiento en el columpio—, ¿me balanceas? —Cuestionó y SiZhui le sonrió.

-Claro. —Contestó, tratando de respirar de nuevo, pues lo había olvidado en cuánto lo vio.

Normalmente no olvidaba esas cosas. En realidad, JingYi lo sacaba de su patrón de comportamiento de una manera tan fluida y sencilla que a veces se frustraba.

Se ubicó tras él y comenzó a empujarle con suavidad, mientras su estómago se apretaba por cada cercanía cuando la espalda de JingYi impactaba de nuevo contra sus palmas.

Sí, normalmente no era tan consciente de cada acción.

-A-Yi, yo... —Emitió.

-¿Sí? —Consultó, mientras lo miraba y la garganta de SiZhui se cerraba.

Las palabras se quedaban apretadas allí. Al menos las verdaderas palabras.

-¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó, refiriéndose a cierto tema que todavía seguía vigente.

-Ajá. Los haters comenzaron a desaparecer, tengo la sensación de que fue por Jin Ling. —Respondió JingYi, y SiZhui comenzó a disociar.

En realidad, los haters habían bajado gracias a la campaña de los fans de JingYi, pero eso no tenía que saberlo...

-¿Estás bien? —Preguntó JingYi—, ¿siempre eres así de callado con tus amigos?

"Mis amigos no me gustan como tú lo haces" pensó, sin embargo, respondió con una negación de cabeza "Tal vez pueda decirte mañana, no hoy, no cuando..."—: Eres muy bonito. —Resbaló de sus labios, y repentinamente sus brazos se quedaron quietos, sin empujar a JingYi.

"Bien, quizás debería haber buscado en internet cómo comenzar una charla" chilló en su interior.

-Mnh. —Contestó JingYi—, gracias. —Susurró, mientras acomodaba sus manos en la cadena que suspendía el columpio y tanteaba hasta encontrar las de SiZhui, que se habían ubicado ahí para detener el movimiento—, ¿siempre eres así?

-Contigo. Sí. ¿Es malo?

-¿Te agrado? —Consultó JingYi con una inseguridad palpable.

-Claro.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo? —Preguntó con insistencia—, no lo pareces mucho. No estás sonriendo. —Comentó con el ceño fruncido.

SiZhui sintió su estómago retorcer ante eso "es tan lindo..."

-¿Puedes decirme cómo hacerte sonreír? —Añadió JingYi a la indagación.

-Hum... —SiZhui sopesó un momento sus palabras, y de repente, en un movimiento ágil, apartó ambos pares de manos de la cadena fría que sujetaba el columpio—, soy feliz cuando sujetas mi mano. —Dijo, sonriendo enormemente.

Sintió como el agarre de JingYi se afianzaba, y el muchacho más bajo lo observó de reojo.

Se acercó al chico e intentó abrazarlo, consiguiendo desenlazar sus manos.

-No digas esas cosas de la nada... —Murmuró JingYi contra su pecho-, ¿por qué eres casi más perfecto de lo que imaginé? —Comentó, pero SiZhui había dejado de analizar las palabras cuando decidió devolver el abrazo.

Cuando escribió la carta hace algo menos de un mes, no pensaba que sentiría todas esas cosas y mucho más de lo que sentía al inicio. Lo platónico de verlo en un escenario aumentó a la impetuosa necesidad de verlo ahí, en la noche, casi a las doce cerca de su cuerpo sintiendo su calor.

Se sentía tan absurdo. Si perdía la autorización para abrazarlo por su imprudencia... a JingYi le gustaba alguien.

Esa realidad le golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

-A-Yi, te llamé porque, eh... —Lo separó brevemente de su cuerpo—, quiero, te, hum... ¿quieres conocer a mis amigos? Ellos estaban diciendo que querían saber quién me distraía y bueno, ¿no quieres verlos?

-... Mañana. Mientras más luego me relacione con ellos, más sabré de ti, ¿no? Veámonos mañana.

-Ven a casa.

Los ojos de JingYi brillaron con una emoción desconocida para SiZhui.

-¿Es buena hora a las tres de la tarde? -Preguntó, y SiZhui negó.

-Totalmente.

Se despidieron después de estar abrazados un rato más. SiZhui ofreció llevar a JingYi a su casa, y le comentó a su padre cuando llegó, asintiendo en silencio aceptó.

JingYi estuvo algo intimidado. Lo dejó en la entrada de la calle y esperaron hasta que llegó a la casa para irse.

-Soy un fracaso. —Contestó apenas llegaron a la casa—, pero al menos vendrá mañana.

Texteó la dirección y a la mañana siguiente se sintió aún más nauseabundo.

«A-Qing, A-Yang, espérenme en casa, hoy llegaré con, uh, un amigo» le escribió a los chicos.

SiZhui luego pensó que era un poco tonto haber texteado la dirección de su casa, si JingYi llegaría con él.

-¡A-Yuan! —Se alegró el muchacho mientras llegaba a la estación de tren—, ¡estoy emocionado, conoceré a tus padres! Seguramente son tan agradables como tú, ¡aunque el señor de ayer dio miedo!

-Él era mi padre. —Contestó, mientras JingYi se detenía en seco.

-¡S-son idénticos! —Añadió.

JingYi tosió ruidosamente mientras SiZhui se carcajeaba por gracia de su compañero.

-Vamos. —Dijo tomando su mano. Fueron diez minutos silenciosos hasta que llegaron a la residencia de Lan SiZhui.

Las manos de JingYi estaban sudadas.

-¿Quieres entrar? —Preguntó Yuan, mientras parecía recordar algo... Algo que seguramente era importante.

"Uno, dos, tres... ¡Los pósters!" gritó internamente, "¡La pieza tapizada de JingYi!" Llegó a su mente, y sintiendo miedo, sacó su teléfono celular.

«¿A-Qing, A-Yang? ¿están en casa?» La afirmativa en la sala del chat no se hizo esperar «¡necesito que uno mueva unas cosas al cuarto se huéspedes mientras el otro se presenta! ¡A-Yi no puede ver mi habitación!» Rogó, y repentinamente escuchó gritos en el interior de su casa.

-¡Obviamente tú dejarás las cosas en el cuarto, yo voy, yo voy! —Reconoció en la voz femenina de A-Qing.

-¡Deja de patear mi pierna, enana! ¡necesitamos hacer esto bien! —Escuchó de la voz de Xue Yang, y de repente el sonido del pestillo y la pierta abriéndose reveló a una agitada Qing.

-¡A-Yuan! -Gritó, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de SiZhui—, ¡A-Yang es cruel conmigo! —Dijo mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho de SiZhui, que llevó sus manos al cabello de la muchacha, consolándola en falso.

Recordó repentinamente que la primera impresión era importante

-Oh, A-Qing, él es A-Yi. -Presentó casualmente a los muchachos, mientras veía la mirada recelosa de la chica de gafas.

-Un gusto, soy Qing XingCheng. -Extendió la mano y SiZhui dirigió su mirada a JingYi, que parecía un poco shockeado con la situación, y miraba receloso a la chica.

¿Por qué desconfiaba de ella?

-Oh, soy Lan JingYi. -Respondió, mientras estrechaban sus manos.

SiZhui sintió algún tipo de tensión en el aire que quizás no debería haber.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso?


	12. Extrañandote bajo esta lluvia de amor

Cuando JingYi estrechó la mano de Qing, pudo sentir una incomodidad proveniente desde el muchacho. SiZhui pensó que estaba siendo paranoico, sin embargo, la mirada que la muchacha le respondió el pensamiento.

Ah, no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que JingYi estaba mirando mal a Qing...

-¿Sucede algo? —Cuestionó SiZhui, sintiendo repentinamente que salían chispas de los ojos de ambos jóvenes que, por algún motivo, todavía sujetaban sus manos.

-Ah, nada. Sólo que me impresiona lo "agradable" que luce JingYi, ajá. —Comentó Qing, separando la mano del joven que estaba frente a él—, y lo mucho más guapo que se ve lejos de ti.

Si había algo que Yuan detestaba tanto como las injusticias, era el sarcasmo, pero prefirió evitar comentar aquello, pues su amiga había sido sumamente sincera en ese momento.

-Oh, entonces ella es tu mejor amiga, ¿No? —Indagó JingYi con una ceja alzada—, luce completamente agradable. Seguro nos llevaremos muy bien.

SiZhui suspiró, queriendo ignorar la pizca de aversión que incluso estaba en el timbre de voz de JingYi.

-Bueno A-Qing, ¿pudieron cumplir el favor? —Preguntó SiZhui—, quisiera que A-Yi conociera a papá y... hablara con padre, pero no sé si se podrá. —Mencionó con un poco de inseguridad.

Qing no ocultó el asombro de su rostro.

-¿¡Ya comenzaron a salir y no me enteré!? ¡eso es completamente injusto, A-Yuan! —Se quejó la muchacha, cruzando los brazos, y con ese gesto, SiZhui reparó en su vestimenta.

Rara vez en los meses que llevaban siendo amigos, se vio a la muchacha en falda. Y ese era uno de esos días extraños en donde la belleza de A-Qing salía a flote y hacía reír a Yuan.

-Te ves linda con esa falda. —Comentó, y Qing sólo le enseñó la lengua en una señal de sorna.

-Pensé que vendría alguien importante, pero ya veo que no es la gran cosa. Quizá deba volver por mis pantaloncillos. —Bramó, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a JingYi—, por cierto, A-Yang debe estar listo. ¡Ve, matador! Demuestra que eres un hombre grande. —Comentó la chica, acomodándose junto al sitio vacío de Yuan y golpeando su hombro toscamente.

SiZhui rió ruidosamente acomodando sus gafas, que se habían desestabilizado por el golpe, y un pensamiento se deslizó por la mente de JingYi.

«¿Por qué nunca me ha sonreído así?» luego pensó una obviedad, y algo hizo click dentro de él. Había dos razones muy grandes: la primera, que SiZhui estaba frente a una amiga que conocía hace más tiempo que a JingYi, que llegó a invadir su vida, su tiempo y espacio personal sin consideraciones... Y la otra era un poco más simple.

A Yuan no le gustaba JingYi ¿quizás ese presentimiento que estaba teniendo en ese momento era cierto?

SiZhui por su parte estaba preocupado por las expresiones de JingYi ¿quizás el chico no era bueno lidiando con las mujeres en la vida cotidiana, si no era como un idol? Eso tendría sentido.

Tanteó hacia la nada hasta tomar la mano de JingYi, atrayendo su atención con este acto.

-¿Vamos, A-Yi? Te mostraré mi cuarto. —Dijo en un gesto tratando de calmarlo, y lo arrastró al interior, mientras Qing se encargaba de cerrar la puerta. En ese momento, Xue Yang terminó de salir de la habitación con una almohada de cuerpo completo que se encargó de esconder tras de sí.

-Él, A-Yi, es mi mejor amigo. —Comentó cortésmente, acomodando a JingYi frente al chico más alto.

-Ah, hola. —Habló desinteresadamente—, Soy Lan JingYi.

-¡Soy Xue Yang! Y ya no digas que soy tu mejor amigo, idiota. —Añadió Xue Yang pasando el brazo por el hombro de Yuan—, ese sitio me será robado por--

-¡A-Yang! —Exclamó avergonzado SiZhui—, por favor, estoy literalmente rogándoles que no digan nada. —Bramó quejumbroso, y JingYi sintió que sus cejas se fruncían aún más.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación desagradable. Ni siquiera los hombres se salvaban de ello, ¿eh?

-Bueno, estaremos con A-Yang en el cuarto de invitados. Puedes, no lo sé, olvidarte de nosotros, salir a pasear ¡ya cumplimos lo nuestro! —Bramó la muchacha desde las espaldas—, pero ¿quieren que sugiera algo, personalmente? No le presentes al tío WuXian hoy. Llévalo a casa antes de que llueva.

-Claro, madre. —Contestó Yuan en broma, carcajeándose ante el puchero de la muchacha que estaba frente a él.

Y otra vez la sensación hinchó el pecho de JingYi.

-¡A-Yuan, vamos a tu cuarto! —Comentó tercamente el más bajo, dirigiéndose al sitio del que Xue Yang había salido.

-¿No quieres jugar a algo con los chicos? recuerdo que dijiste que querías conocerlos... —Cuestionó SiZhui mientras miraba a JingYi con un ruego implícito en sus ojos.

El Lan más bajo creyó que vería algo asombroso en el cuarto de SiZhui, pero fue tan... normal, simple, que se decepcionó.

En sus cavilaciones profundas, había pensado fervientemente en la idea de que, al ser bias de Yuan, habría pósters de él por todos los lados.

Bueno, ya había aprendido que no debía dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. La puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó Yuan, y JingYi tragó pesado.

Qué tentativo sonaba si iba y lo decía simplemente así.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú? Podemos hacer karaoke, leer algunas cosas... —Enumeró JingYi—, ¡hasta podemos ver 'el diario de una pasión'! —Alzó la voz con emoción. SiZhui sintió un revoltijo en el estómago.

-¿Sabes de qué va la película? —Indagó el muchacho más alto, acercándose a su laptop y buscando junto a esta, en una caja, algunos de sus DVDs.

-Sí. Te advierto que soy realmente llorón. —Rió JingYi, mientras Yuan sólo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

-Dudo que llores más que papá. —Continuó sonriendo, mientras ponía la película y tomaba una de las mantas que estaban sobre la silla de escritorio.

JingYi miró tentativamente la cama vacía y suspiró. Observó también la manta que SiZhui sujetaba en sus manos.

-¿Quieres... recostarte a ver la película? —Sugirió Yuan, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras extendía la manta—, Qing dijo que lloverá, y pienso que es buena idea que nos cubramos con algo para--

-Sí. Ven. —Palpó la cama el joven frente a él, y SiZhui se sintió tímido a pesar de que estaban en su casa, ¿por qué? Muchas veces se había acurrucado con su mejor amiga, e incluso Xue Yang, intrépido, se colaba entre sus sábanas, y él sólo carcajeaba.

Ahora parecía que no había espacio para las sonrisas. Al menos, no mientras JingYi se recostaba en la cama y dejaba un espacio a sus espaldas para que Yuan se acomodara.

El último miró fijamente al rostro de JingYi, y pareció tener la tentación de contar las pecas del muchacho, que ladeó su cabeza para llamar su atención.

-¿A-Zhui? —Cuestionó el menor, y el mencionado sintió que su corazón se aceleró en el interior de su caja torácica.

Eso era peligroso.

-Ah, nada, ya voy. —Respondió, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el colchón y sólo pensaba una cosa: "Por favor, por favor, no tropieces. No vuelvas esto un patético cliché".

Algo en el cielo debió oírlo, pues pasó por sobre JingYi y sólo se miraron a los ojos. La barriga de Yuan reverberó con esas mariposas que tenía desde que lo conocía, y el muchacho debajo suyo le sonrió tiernamente, e incluso pudo decir que era con timidez. No hubo el temido tropezón.

-¿Listo? —Cuestionó Yuan en un susurro, mientras se ubicaba en su sitio.

-Sí. —Contestó JingYi.

SiZhui comenzó a removerse un poco en el lugar en el que estaba, mientras le película corría. Él conocía de memoria el argumento, pues su papá, cada vez que necesitaba "dosis de amor ajeno", iba a ver la proyección y como la observaba con su padre, ambos se olvidaban completamente de Yuan.

Al menos SiZhui sintió un poco de comprensión ahora, pues sus amigos le habían texteado que le dejarían con JingYi, mientras Qing le mandaba un "Fight!" que le puso el rostro de diversos tonos de rojo.

Fue una media hora grata. Al menos los primeros treinta minutos con JingYi dando comentarios en voz alta, spoileando la película al son de esta. SiZhui sólo se reía de lo conversador que era su compañero, y miraba sus labios enunciar cada fonema y decirlo de una manera cálida, grata, atractiva.

Mnh. Su voz sin dudas era bonita. Algo que nunca se cansaría de oír aunque fuera cantando o hablando.

-¿A-Zhui? —Llamó JingYi arrugando su nariz, volteando hacia su dirección y quedando frente a él. A sus espaldas, la película seguía andando, proyectando a la pareja en sus vivencias crudas—, ¿me estás escuchando? —Murmuró, mientras agitaba su mano y la movía frente a los ojos de SiZhui.

Yuan miró atentamente la palma, gozando de ella con su vista. Parecía ligeramente más pequeña, y a diferencia de lo que recuerda, ya no lucían suaves, más bien estaban algo resecas, quizás por el daño que había causado su propio sudor cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la casa.

La lata sobre el techo comenzó a sonar como si guijarros cayeran sobre ella, en el momento en que Yuan alzó la palma de su mano y la situó frente a JingYi. Ambas manos contactaron cálidamente mientras veía concentración en los ojos de su compañero, que traspasaba calor al otro a través de ese contacto.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Es molesto que te distraigas tanto. —Bramó JingYi, sin embargo, buscó entrelazar a tientas sus dedos provocando un saltito en SiZhui.

"Ah" pensó "¿qué es esto? quiero saber más..." siguió ese hilo de pensamientos.

Recuerda brevemente la reflexión que ya había tenido una vez, aquel que atribuía la personalidad de las personas a la voz, y JingYi era ruidoso, como un tornado, como los guijarros que caían sobre su tejado como un reflejo total, no inercia, y frunció un poco el ceño cuando pensó en esa última palabra. Inercia. Era distinta al reflejo, que era lo que llevaba su mano libre a la cintura de JingYi, mientras suspiraba en silencio y lo acercaba un poco a él, que era reflejo. Inercia era el actuar incomprendido de los ojos del joven más bajo, que desviaba sus ojos a sus labios, y no. No comprendía la inercia de los ojos de JingYi a su boca, seguramente algo reseca por el golpe de calor que había llegado a su cuerpo.

De todas maneras, miró los ojos de JingYi de nuevo, y no podía evitar notar a dónde miraban.

Y así estuvieron algunos minutos, compartiendo una calidez tranquila, un tácito actuar entre ambos que enlazaban aún sus manos, en la palma de SiZhui sobre la cadera de JingYi que ya estaba cerca, y los corazones latiendo rápido.

El mayor quería creer que ese latir veloz tenía que ver con su persona y no por algún motivo clínico. Pero incluso el pensamiento de aquello era absurdo.

No era tan denso. Y eso era lo que tenía, de hecho, porque todo ese conjunto de emociones era un golpe abrupto a su entendimiento ¿por qué sentía tantas ganas de estar acurrucado con él por toda la vida? Es más, si muriera en ese momento, en la cúspide de la plenitud, no se quejaría en lo absoluto.

JingYi tosió un poco, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Te distraje?

-Eres la mejor distracción. —Respondió alegre—, así que no te preocupes por ello. —Finalizó, buscando más cercanía. El sueño nublaba sus sentidos.

-Si estás tan cansado, bien puedo venir a conocer a tus padres otro día. Ya conocí a tus amigos, con eso basta. —Cortó la discusión JingYi, mientras hacía arrumacos sobre el pecho de SiZhui.

Sin embargo, la acaudalada lluvia no tardaría en complicar la tarde. La película había sido olvidaba bajo el descanso de ambos sobre la cama, naturalmente dado por la naturaleza mutua de frenado. Ambos se daban tanta calma, que el ruido era innecesario en lo que era la vida diaria. Ese tipo de amistad era tan curiosa que SiZhui sólo pensaba en que las relaciones sociales eran increíbles.

Y que no quería arruinarlo con ese sentimiento. Admiración, devoción, cariño, adoración, enamoramiento, ¿no eran todas en base, similares? Lo sabía, y por ello también comprendía que debía relajarse.

-Podrías venir la otra semana. Tal vez a papá le agrade verte. Ahora está preocupado por su fecha de entrega, es en cuatro días. —Comentó con fluidez—, pero será un honor tenerte aquí.

-Tengo mucho que agradecerle. Estoy conforme con ello. —Contestó.

Yuan tenía la sensación de que ya debían volver. Que JingYi debía retornar a sus actividades o todo sería un escándalo, y él debía hacer su tarea porque las distracciones mundanas no eran su estilo.

-A-Yi, ¿quieres que te acerque a la estación de trenes? Puedes llevar un paraguas. —Habló, y JingYi asintió.

Salieron de la casa de Yuan, este buscando la forma de sacar a JingYi sin ser visto. No era un problema tener al joven en su habitación, sino que tenerlo allí, frente a sus padres, quizás generaría comentarios inapropiados que a JingYi podrían incomodar. El ocaso se hacía presente, aunque de un color grisáceo debido a las espesas nubes que decoraban el ambiente.

Mientras caminaban juntos en el camino a casa, sentía la necesidad de hablarle, pero no era buen conversador, nuevamente esa inseguridad salió a relucir. Sólo dos temas eran interesantes para él, y eran temas que seguramente JingYi no querría hablar.

-¿Cómo conociste a tus amigos? —Habló JingYi—, seguramente sabes cómo conocí a Jin Ling y a ZiZhen, pero yo no sé cómo conociste a XingChen Qing y a Xue Yang. —Dijo animadamente.

El atardecer distaba de ser animado, pero Yuan sintió alivio de ello. Le gustaba el clima frío. De hecho, eran sus épocas favoritas. El paraguas era fuertemente sujetado en su mano.

Estaba siendo compartido por ambos.

SiZhui pensó en que si hubiera sol en ese momento, sus sombras estarían balanceándose debido a los pasitos cortos de JingYi que parecían encerrar un brillo alegre.

-Llegué a casa de Qing una vez que... oí una canción. Toqué su puerta y desde ahí somos buenos amigos. —Resumió evitando detalles—, con A-Yang fue distinto. Él es primo de A-Qing así que ella nos presentó. Los tres admiramos mucho al grupo, ¿sabes? —Mencionó con una carcajada pequeña.

Si JingYi supiera que realmente era por él, por su voz, por ese ímpetu de encontrarle, ¿qué sentiría?

El asentimiento de JingYi produjo una calidez en su pecho.

-Es injusto. Siento que sabes más de mí que yo de ti. Quería comentarte sobre mi pueblo natal.

-Sería entretenido que fuéramos algún día. —Añadió SiZhui—, nunca he viajado allí.

-¡Podrás conocer los mejores lugares para comer alitas de pollo! —Bramó—, tengo muchos sitios en mente que--

SiZhui pensaba en su contexto. Era un tierno momento para ambos, una caminata tácita bajo la lluvia, una alegría ajena a la que él alguna vez se haya sentido perteneciente. Un momento absolutamente grato y agradable. De todas maneras le encantaba la situación, excepto por una cosa que le estaba pensando en la cabeza: si dijera algo ingenioso, ¿podría pensar en ser alguien más cercano a JingYi? ¿podría entonces ser un amigo de manera correcta?

Era un ánimo que no podía concebir porque al menos su amistad se cultivó de forma natural con Qing y Yang, pero necesitaba de todas las maneras posibles aferrarse a JingYi, molestarlo un poco para luego disculparse.

A veces sentía que entendía a su papá cuando decía que ver a su padre exasperar era divertido.

Si fuera perspicaz, todo sería mejor, pero en cambio, como muchas de las veces que charlaban, sólo escuchaba a JingYi hablar, renuente a detener el sonido que salía de sus labios, y SiZhui a gusto con esa resolución.

-¿SiZhui? Llegamos. —Le dijo JingYi, ladeando la cabeza—, has estado más distraído de lo usual, ¿estás seguro de que debo venir a tu casa? ¡puedo llevarte a otro sitio!

SiZhui suspiró ruidosamente.

-Tienes trabajo. ¿No es en dos días más la transmisión en vivo? —Comentó Yuan—, Ni lo pienses, A-Yi. No te sobrecargues de trabajo. —Yuan alcanzó a ingresar a la estación de tren e inmediatamente cerró el paraguas.

-¡Lo sé! Pero tendré tiempo y entonces no vas a poder evitarme. Sé dónde vives. —Molestó, mientras hacía un mohín de disgusto que enternecía a SiZhui.

El joven seguía sin ser lo suficientemente ajeno para ignorar ese latido desbaratado, pero sí es reacio a confirmar que su pecho se hinchaba de dicha por cualquier gesto.

"Uh, la admiración es rara, ¿debiese sentirse así?" pensó "¿siquiera el amor se siente así?".

-¿Nos vemos otro día? —Preguntó bajito JingYi—, ¡Qué digo! ¡Nos vamos a ver y Yuan no me dirá que no! Llegaré a tu universidad y te buscaré lo necesario para--

-No, no es necesario. Puedes ir por mí. —Interrumpió SiZhui—, nunca es problema verte, A-Yi. Adoro verte.

JingYi asintió. El tren sonó a sus espaldas y se apresuró a comprar un boleto.

-¡Nos vemos en unos días!

Pero cinco días pasaron como si el tiempo fuera una burla para SiZhui, y no pudo evitar pensar que quería decir todo.

Ahí, tres de la mañana, seguía despierto girándose en su propia cama, mientras miraba algunas fotos y el twitter estaba, como todas las madrugadas, activo. Una ronda de juego y otro fanmeet virtual del que se enteró a última hora y esperaba participar con sus ganas de apoyar a las JingYi biased que cada vez estaban más enfadadas, por algún motivo.

"@mofopi_

¿Lo han visto? ¡Al parecer, JingYi encontró a la persona que buscaba ¡eso significa que nos dejará!"

SiZhui odiaba esos comentarios. Primeramente, porque JingYi no dejaría a sus fans, era lo que le hacían seguir intentando las cosas incluso después de todo el odio que recibió, y en segundo lugar, odiaba la idea de que, si encontraba al chico que buscaba, se alejara.

Yuan reconocía en la mirada de JingYi que estaba tremendamente enamorado. Por eso no le gustaba, e iba a responder.

¿Y si sólo le decía que estaba pensando tanto en él, que se sentía codicioso? ¿y qué si anhelaba pasar más tiempo con él porque quería encargarse de que ya no llorara por cosas como los haters o incluso quería sólo sentirlo con él?

Eran unos sentimientos tremendamente traicioneros, que por mucho que quisiera, molestarían a JingYi.

Los idols no se enamoran. Había leído eso en tantas franquicias, incluso en aquellas ficticias había una restricción romántica, y los hombres idols no estaban eximidos de esa regla. Además, JingYi amaba a alguien más y eso se respetaba.

Pero estuvo así, varios días distraído, su papá lo había notado. No quería salir de su cuarto y, en su anhelo por ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió estudiar por sí mismo. Así acabó inmerso en montañas de libros de psicología clínica.

Era al menos una buena distracción, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer aparte de devorar libros. Y JingYi había comenzado a evitarlo por algún motivo después de ese día en su casa cargado de sensaciones que no podía entender.

La lluvia sonaba potente en el exterior a esas horas de la noche. Yuan sabía que seguramente debería estar durmiendo, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

-¿A-Yuan? —Preguntó su papá—, llevas toda la semana de vacaciones aquí, y tus amigos sólo me dicen que respetan tu distancia. Pero soy tu papá y exijo saber qué sucede. —Bramó velozmente, acercándose a la cama donde SiZhui yacía. Donde el joven miraba con una tristeza el teléfono celular que estaba sobre el libro que intentaba leer, y se podía apreciar que JingYi estaba en línea. También era transparente el hecho de que Yuan quería hablarle, y lo demostraba con la mirada anhelante que brindaba al aparato electrónico.

-¿Por qué no le hablas? —Cuestionó WuXian—, ¿hay algo mal?

-¿Es malo pensar demasiado en alguien? —Salió de sus labios, mientras tanteaba una manta con sutileza y la ponía sobre su cabeza—, me preguntaba si es malo que no deje de pensar en JingYi.

-¿No es tu artista preferido? —Indagó furtivo Wei Wuxian—, la única forma en que es extraño, es el hecho de que lo consideres extraño. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? ¿ha cambiado algo?

SiZhui inhaló profundamente para buscar valor dentro de sí mismo. Sabía que sí. Algo había cambiado.

El brillo de JingYi ya no es sólo un grito agudo a las tres am, ahora también es una mirada de preocupación y un mensaje a la misma hora rogando su descanso. Los pósters de su pieza ahora decoraban aún más, pero también había cuadros sobre el escritorio con sus rostros e incluso con Qing y Yang de fondo. Una pizarra de corcho con polaroids que habían sido tomadas en una vieja pijamada yacía alegremente decorando en lo alto, con fotos de su primo, de sus amigos, de su ídolo junto a él.

Claro que todo era diferente. Incluso el aura que los rodeaba, esas ganas de estar tranquilo, de conseguir paz.

-¿Qué piensas del amor violento? —Cuestiona Yuan—, cuando tú estuviste hablando de papá, me dijiste que era sencillo saber que te gustaba padre una vez te habías hecho la idea, porque cuando lo veías sentías que--

-¡A-Yuan, sé que tienes edad para decir esas cosas, pero hablar de sexualidad no es precisamente mi fuerte el día de hoy! —Admitió WuXian—, sí, dije que tu padre me hacía temblar las rodillas la primera vez que lo vi, y pensé "puede destruirme, pero con esa voz susurrándome, encontraré formas de volver" ¡pero no siempre es así! —Aclaró, y comenzó a acomodarse en posición de flor de loto sobre la cama de SiZhui, mientras él llevaba sus rodillas al pecho—, a veces, el amor es una vorágine. A veces, es calma. Es querer dormir sobre el pecho de esa persona y querer verle en paz. Es querer jugar con su cabello mientras duerme y... Eh, ¿verlo dormir? Suena escabroso, pero tu padre aún lo hace. Es... Lindo. —Añadió—, hay muchas formas de amar. Todas son violentas a su manera, porque tienen fuerza en sí mismas. —Finalizó.

Lan SiZhui miró atónito a su papá.

-¡Para ser tan denso, das buenos consejos! ¡Y razonas bien! —Comentó, mientras lo abrazaba—, pero ¿y si decido mostrarle a esta persona lo que siento, y ya no vuelve a sonreír? Estaré haciendo lo que más odio...

Wei Wuxian se vio pensativo.

-Entonces sólo le pides perdón por enamorarte de él, ¿no es sencillo? —Mencionó—, es más fácil hablar con la persona que evitarla. Te lo aseguro.

El teléfono celular de SiZhui vibró, y vio un mensaje de JingYi.

«Sé que no he podido mensajear últimamente, porque todo ha sido... extraño. Pero he peleado con ZiZhen y estoy enfadado ¿podrías venir a dejarme un paraguas?» pidió, y Yuan inmediatamente se levantó de su cama.

Seguía lloviendo ferozmente en el exterior.

-¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Wei WuXian viendo alterado a su hijo.

-No quiero saberlo ahora. Ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que me gusta. Sólo sé que quiero cuidarlo, ¿será dependencia? pero detesto que me haya escrito 'déjame un paraguas' en vez de "hazme compañía", así que debo cambiar esto.

Su papá sonrió.

-¿No es ese niño una persona que vive constantemente triste? —Mencionó con algún tono perspicaz, que envió algún tipo de mensaje a Yuan.

SiZhui sintió una emoción extraña en el pecho que le quitaba el aliento.

-No es así. Ha sonreído tanto... pero no lo hace conmigo. —Atinó a decir—, conmigo puede sentir lo que quiera.

El pulgar alzado de su papá, y la brillante sonrisa le dio una respuesta rápida a lo que debía hacer en ese momento, pese a que era tan tarde.

-¡Ve a por él!

Mientras calzaba sus zapatos, y tomaba un paraguas, podía ver que estaba oscuro. La noche había llegado veloz, y otra vez rompía el dichoso toque de queda de los Lan por JingYi, y él siempre era esa excepción a la regla.

"Te protegeré" fue lo único que pensó con sinceridad en aquel día lluvioso, con gotas imitando el traqueteo de un caballo.

JingYi estaba sentado en un columpio que goteaba. Estaba empapado hasta el tuétano, y de su cabello expelía el agua acumulada. Había un montón de piedras acomodadas estratégicamente a sus pies.

-Estúpidas piedras. —escuchó la queja—, ni siquiera así me veo alto.

SiZhui se acercó por detrás del muchacho y extendió sus manos a la par. Su mano se movió por sí sola cuando juró ver un destello de lágrimas, pero había algo importante que quería tratar de evitar al respecto.

Estaba lloviendo, así que no sabía si realmente estaba llorando. Quería borrar ese rastro húmedo de su rostro, conversar, y cuando sus manos rozaron el cabello ajeno, JingYi se volteó con un rostro enfadado, dándole un golpe.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Si era sincero, sabía que era un reflejo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse herido.

-A-Zhui, yo, lo siento ¡No quise--! —Yuan negó por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problemas, JingYi. Toma el paraguas. —Habló, extendiendo el objeto—, quieres... ¿quieres que te dé impulso? —Preguntó, ubicando sus manos tras la espalda del joven. Se sintió estúpido, porque él era el único que estaba seco de los dos, y le ofrecía el paraguas para protegerse, siendo que él quedaría empapado.

No importaba, porque de todas maneras algo en su interior lo estaba ahogando. Y ese pensamiento le hacía sentir culpable.

Quizás Yuan no era a quien realmente quería ver JingYi en ese momento. Si era sincero, se sentía como si el muchacho estuviera al otro lado del mundo, a pesar de tener apoyada las palmas de su mano en la espalda del chico más bajo.

Si podía decírselo a sí mismo, al mirar a JingYi allí, tan triste, sólo podía pensar en su egoísmo. En que él quería disculparse por estar enamorado, sin saber por qué la persona de su afecto estaba tan triste.

No podía alcanzarlo y en parte, era porque la distancia había crecido en esos días lejos. Lo había querido evitar a toda costa, y había sido evitado del mismo modo. Las nubes obscuras en el cielo le hicieron notar eso, que la distancia entre ellos se había extendido, y que por tanto, ya ni siquiera le gustaban esos climas; extrañaba la rutina de hablarle a JingYi, pero sabía que se volvería aún más codicioso si no se detenía, y cambió todo por los libros.

-ZiZhen dijo, por accidente, que soy tan molesto que logré que me odiaras. —Habló sin que SiZhui se lo pidiera, mientras empujaba su cuerpo empapado para impulsarle—, Discutimos un poco porque dijo que no quería decirlo así y... me lo tomé personalmente. Dije algo hiriente y me fui enfadado. Debo pedir perdón pero ¡no quiero! —Se quejó—, y nadie me obligará a disculparme. —Puchereó.

Wei Yuan alzó una ceja en diversión, empujando levemente al chico para darle impulso. Pensaba en el pronóstico del tiempo que había errado, y lo evidente que era el hecho de que llovería esa tarde, ¿por qué? porque era igual de evidente que SiZhui adoraba a JingYi y que aun así, alguien daba falsos testimonios. Aunque fuera ZiZhen, falsos testimonios eran eso. Falacias sin fundamentos.

-¿Qué lo llevó a decirte eso? —Preguntó SiZhui, repentinamente consciente de que la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él. Del frío que subía por su piel, del aroma a tierra mojada que se colaba por su nariz y le daban una sensación de calma.

-Le dije... que conmigo eras diferente. Tus amigos parecen tus amigos, bromeas, e incluso parecen tener secretos, a diferencia de lo que eres conmigo... Pareces tímido todo el tiempo, incluso me oyes parlotear. Pensé "¿Seré molesto?" Y ZiZhen dijo que sí. —JingYi respiró ruidosamente—, me enfadé y, ya sabes, tengo sangre caliente, por lo que decidí irme. Necesitaba verte y ¡lo siento! Te involucré en tonterías.

SiZhui aprendió en dos segundos, que había cosas impredecibles.

-¡Pero A-Yi, a mí realmente me gustas! ¡no estaría bajo la lluvia jugando contigo si no me gustaras! —Bramó.

Escuchó el chirrido de la cadena del columpio detenerse en seco, así como reaccionó ante ese cese.

"¡JingYi acaba de ensuciar sus zapatos con lodo!" pensó. SiZhui sabía que era tonto preocuparse de eso, porque ¡vamos! Apenas ese día le habían hecho aceptar la charla sobre su enamoramiento casi impredecible, le había caído el balde de agua fría que era notar el amor.

Había notado que estaba extrañando a JingYi bajo la lluvia de amor incluso cuando iba a ir a verle.

Era apenas algo nuevo. Pudo ver a JingYi levantarse del columpio, y Yuan dirigió su mirada a los ojos del más bajo, que parecían llenos de una emoción resuelta. Sabía que todo apenas estaba comenzado: su propio entendimiento ante esas sensaciones, su propia aversión a comprender lo que sentía, la negociación, pasó por diversas etapas como si de un duelo mortuorio se tratase cuando no era más que amor.

Ese enamoramiento saciaba a su corazón de alguna u otra manera. Pero siempre llegaba a su cabeza esa estúpida reminiscencia de JingYi amando a alguien más, el mismo JingYi que ahora estaba frente a él, trazando su rostro empapado con la yema de sus dedos, delineándolo y degustándose con los pliegues de su rostro.

Estaba sin palabras ante eso.

-¿Puedes repetirlo? —Susurró JingYi, tomando repentinamente con ambas manos las mejillas de SiZhui, bajando levemente su rostro.

-¿"No estaría bajo la lluvia jugando contigo si no me gustaras"? —Repitió, sintiendo el temblor en las manos húmedas y frías de JingYi, que cubrió con sus propias manos cuando las acomodó sobre las ajenas, que seguían sobre sus mejillas.

Fue abrupto y de repente pensó en su fortuna. ¿Por qué ese día, en ese asiento, a esa hora, tuvo que oírlo? Recordando claramente el concierto, donde sintió esa conexión distinta a cualquiera que haya sentido alguna vez, que le había dejado sin palabras, como en ese momento.

-Lo de antes, A-Yuan.

-A-Yi me gusta. —Dijo repentinamente— ¡en buen plan! ¡digo, en serio me agradas!

Todo en el ambiente lo dejaba sin palabras. Las manos de JingYi que estaban allí, sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos viéndole esperanzados por algún motivo ininteligible a su razón...

Ah, lo había conocido por gracia del destino, aunque no creyera en él. Y desarmaba todo lo que era.

Todavía sin embargo se sentía tan lejos.

-¿Cuánto te gusto? —Preguntó JingYi sin dar muchas vueltas—, ¿es porque soy tu bias, porque canto bien? ¿todavía soy sólo eso, Wei Yuan? ¿no he podido avanzar?

Ante eso, sintió que la distancia era volátil. Primero estaban cerca, luego tan lejos... distantes, y la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambos.

El agua era ya molesta, y pesaba en el cuerpo de SiZhui. Le había dicho "Wei Yuan".

El más alto sopesó bien sus palabras antes de seguir.

-No. No eres sólo eso, pero no sé qué eres. —Contestó, acortando un poco la distancia, acercándose a sus labios y viendo un hálito blanco salir de estos—, no se siente igual contigo que con A-Qing, ni con A-Yang.

JingYi se vio un poco molesto ante la mención de ellos.

-Lo noté. No sonríes igual conmigo que con tus otros amigos. —Añadió amargamente.

-¡Porque me gustas! No puedo estar siendo... raro contigo. Quiero ser mejor. Quiero ser... un mejor amigo, ¿se entiende?

Y se golpeó mentalmente por su propia corrección. Era imprudente esa idea tonta de querer besarlo, porque eso era con consentimiento, aun cuando ya la distancia era corta, cuando prácticamente se susurraban mutuamente sobre los labios y el agua seguía cayendo.

No podía dejar de enamorarse. El paraguas no le ayudaba, le cubriría de la lluvia pero no de ese diluvio de emociones que lo devoraban completamente, que lo ahogaban. Pensó en el impulso que le había llevado ahí, a las casi diez de la noche, estando con el rostro a centímetros de la persona que aceleraba su corazón. Pensó en la calidez del rostro de JingYi sobre sus manos, en el calor que irradiaba, en las ganas de cubrirlo de todos pero no romper el contacto, de sólo observarlo por siempre.

Quiso verlo, estaba ahí porque, después de entender que tal vez sólo quería paz, fue capaz de atravesar todo un trayecto hasta ese sitio. Un minuto, diez, quince, quería verlo, quería ver su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, sólo deseaba verlo, y un peso se instauraba en su pecho ante la posibilidad de no poder encontrarlo, un desespero porque se estaba esforzando aunque realmente no quiso salir de cama.

Porque quería. Porque lo quería. Dejó todo porque corrió en su ayuda y ni siquiera se había percatado de la tediosa situación en la que se estaba viendo envuelto.

Un trueno los hizo separarse abruptamente.

-¡Vamos a meternos bajo la resbaladilla! —Gritó JingYi, y Yuan tomó su mano. La lluvia se hacía similar a sus emociones y, si era así, tal vez nunca vería el sol de nuevo, estaba condenado a querer a JingYi al menos algún tiempo más.

Viendo al menor allí, mirando con desprecio el cielo, sólo le hizo reír. Fingiría coraje, fingiría que la idea de estar enamorado no le asustaba. Haría el loco a la idea de pensar en el amor porque ¿y si era confusión de la admiración?

Todavía era todo un mundo por explorar, y como había dicho su papá, todavía era mucha violencia que procesar y conocer.

Si era honesto, había comenzado a sentirse cómodo con los latidos veloces y los mensajes diarios del menor deseándole buenos días y buenas noches. Se había adaptado a las selfies personales, a las transmisiones en directo, a pensar en preocuparse de JingYi... Ya era natural sentirse enamorado aunque no lo notara, así que incluso sin percatarse, ya le estaba extendiendo la chaquetilla de cuero al muchacho para que se abrigara.

Estaba a gusto mimándolo. Y pensaba en lo mundo que sería si JingYi le correspondiera apenas un poco. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese absurdo deseo de querer monopolizar a JingYi lo poseía, y sabía que eso derramaría sus sentimientos.

-¿Has sido feliz conmigo? —Cuestionó JingYi mientras se acomodaba la chaquetilla en los hombros y se acercaba a SiZhui, apoyándose en él de frente.

Oh, el chico frente a él lo mataría.

-Sí. —Respondió, mientras envolvía el cuerpo del chico ligeramente más bajo en sus manos.

-¿Cuándo? —Indagó el chico escondido en su pecho.

-¿Ahora, contigo en este abrazo? —Rió SiZhui, mientras el menor se sonrojaba.

-¡Eres un cursi sin remedio, A-Yuan! —Gritó JingYi avergonzado.

-Bueno, es tu culpa. —Se carcajeó—, yo sólo estoy siendo sincero y respondiendo tus preguntas.

El cielo seguía lloviendo. Pensaba en la inmensidad de las nubes que acumulaban tanta agua, y lo comparó a él. También se desbordaría. Ni siquiera en su casa habían estado tan cerca compartiendo tanta intimidad. Tampoco en el hotel.

Era todo tan distinto, lo sabía y lo sentía. Quería decirlo, gritarlo, hacerle saber que estaba sintiéndose extasiado y feliz de estar allí con él.

-Te vas a resfriar, A-Yi. Vuelve al gimnasio, y dile a ZiZhen que se equivoca. Que no te odio. —Susurró SiZhui, mientras JingYi negaba con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Este es un avance, no retrocederé ahora. —Se quejó, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Y SiZhui no entendía cuál era el avance, sólo sabía que ese ímpetu, esa emoción que le corroía el interior, debía ser controlada, y con JingYi ahí, era algo imposible de detener.

-Lan JingYi. —Llamó repentinamente, resuelto, mientras JingYi separaba su rostro del pecho de Yuan, con el ceño fruncido—, por favor...

-¿Qué quieres? —Se quejó ante ese ruego de su voz—, por una vez en el tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo, A-Yuan, ¿qué quieres?

Ese ceño le recordó a cuando compartieron cuarto, ¿no había sentido asco? ¿no temía por él? SiZhui nunca le había dicho lo que era, quién y cómo era... sólo eran amigos.

Amigos que se ponían nerviosos en mutua presencia. Y eso fue desde el primer día, era una pasión que se desbordaba y luego se controlaba, pero no había problema, no era malo porque todo estaba bajo control.

Se suponía.

-JingYi, necesito preguntarte algo impresionante, pero tengo otra cosa en la cabeza, y me molesta. —Comentó con honestidad.

La lluvia cayó más veloz. Le provocó escalofríos.

-¿Mnh? Dime, quizás pueda ayudarte. —Destacó JingYi.

Tenía que ser sincero, pero así sólo lograría asustarlo, y lo que menos quería era arruinarlo.

-¿Sería malo si te digo que realmente quiero besarte desde hace algún tiempo? —Preguntó tímidamente, sintiéndose estúpido.

"¡No así, Lan SiZhui!" se quejó "¡no como papá!"

El cuerpo de JingYi se contrajo bajo su toque, y Yuan temió por lo que su amigo pudo haber pensado. Porque claramente ese tipo de pensamientos podría espantar a cualquiera.

-¡Perdón! ¡Prometo no volver a decir algo así! —Se disculpó con torpeza, separándose ligeramente de JingYi que tenía el ceño fruncido. Era ¿acaso ese era su rostro por defecto?

-Si es así, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —Preguntó JingYi, mientras repetía la antigua acción de poner las manos sobre sus mejillas, para tratar de alcanzar la estatura requerida.

Aun así, JingYi y SiZhui no tenían tanta diferencia de estaturas, lo descubrió en ese momento de varios colores, de ambiente y aroma húmedo, de sonrisas sosas e incluso en ese roce incesante. Porque cuando sintió esa superficie fría, esa emoción cálida explotó en su barriga, esa falta de aire de sus pulmones se sintió satisfactoria, y ese cuidado, esa forma meticulosa de acercarse y tantear terreno por vez primera, le hicieron sentir temor.

Ese beso que lo estaba llevando a la novena nube aunque fuera por lejos, el contacto más desagradable que alguna vez haya vivido. Supuso que fue por ser el primer contacto de este tipo. Sin embargo, en vez de apartarse, sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura de JingYi y lo acercó a sí mismo, para profundizar el contacto.

Bajo esa lluvia de amor, se dio cuenta de que no dijo lo más importante. Olvidó mencionar que estaba enamorado de JingYi.

Pero había bastante tiempo para aquello, ¿no? en ese momento, sólo se concentraba en ese contacto efímero, en ese latido de su pecho, en el ambiente gélido del exterior de la resbaladilla, e incluso pensaba en la textura de JingYi sobre esos labios que eran los suyos.

Porque todavía no podía creer que aquel beso se lo hubiera impulsado el chico frente a él.


	13. Angel or devil

Cuando Lan SiZhui se despertó esa mañana, algo era diferente. Quizás el cubrecama de su cuarto, tal vez la dakimakura que estaba repartida en el suelo, o posiblemente ¿ese póster que parecía despegado? No estaba seguro. Sus ojos pesaban por algún motivo, pero no recordaba haberse desvelado.

No había motivo de desvelo, si podía pensarlo bien. JingYi no había tenido actividades el día anterior, y los chicos tampoco.

Se levantó tranquilamente, se vistió, y decidió que lo mejor era estar relajado. Sabía que ese día no tendría clases, y se calmó. Si era sincero, el retorno a la universidad se acercaba, y el nuevo semestre le destruiría.

Prefirió evitar eso, y pensó en sus amigos. Quizás ellos podrían ayudarlo a resolver su aburrimiento, pues los chicos habían comenzado a grabar una serie, así que estarían algo desconectados de las redes sociales.

Escribió un breve mensaje grupal para decirle a sus amigos que fueran a su casa, o en su defecto, él iría a la de los muchachos, porque estaba completamente tentado a tener una maratón de videos, e incluso hacer otras cosas. Estuvo pensando un momento y ¿no era que ese día los muchachos tendrían un programa? Por algún momento lo recordaba pero... pero JingYi se lo habría comentado.

Él recordaba haber ido a ver a JingYi la noche anterior y repentinamente le dolió la cabeza. Oh, vaya, seguramente se resfriaría. La lluvia había continuado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, dejando el exterior de la casa con el petricor impregnado en la tierra, en el aroma del aire, y SiZhui suspiró. Si quería, podría simplemente salir al patio trasero, ubicarse ahí con un quitasol o un paraguas, una manta y un café.

Pero quería ver a sus amigos. Lanzó un puchero antes de acomodar un cabello alargado tras su oreja. Suspiró mientras trataba de pensar largamente en su semana. Tediosa, aburrida, JingYi ni siquiera se había asomado a su mensajería. Se suponía que el día anterior había peleado con ZiZhen, pero el dolor entre sus sienes le afirmaban la tragedia: el sueño había bloqueado la charla, el resultado, todo.

Por lo que esperaba realmente haber sido acertado con JingYi. Esperaba de hecho, no haber realizado alguna estupidez en su estado de ¿práctico sonambulismo? no podía llamarlo así.

No se preocupaba realmente de eso. Como pudo, revisó la fecha. Según sus cálculos, ese día debería llegar algo importante para él.

Sólo esperaba que JingYi no fuera demasiado imprudente de querer aparecerse por ahí. Porque al menos, ya había aprendido que JingYi era el tipo de persona que repentinamente exigía una presencia y era ideal estar ahí para él.

En realidad, para SiZhui era casi natural estar ahí, pero prefirió no llevar sus pensamientos en esa dirección.

Cuando decidió volver a su cuarto, tomó un abrigo algo grueso; las nubes grises todavía eran parte de ese paisaje que había en el exterior, paisaje donde probó los labios de JingYi. Yuan sonrió para sí mismo mientras acomodaba el afelpado abrigo sobre sus hombros y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez tomar café no era tan mala idea como había creído. La sensación sobre sus labios aún le brindaba un cosquilleo casi jovial, y repentinamente recordó que estaba bien sentirse así, porque era joven, porque estaba enamorado y a pesar de que sentía todo veloz, de que todo fue muy rápido, ya no podía negar que JingYi le gustaba, ni podía hacerse el desentendido. No al menos después de haberse besado con él.

O al menos en sus sueños. Yuan sabía que tal vez eso era llevar sus fantasías lejos, ¿y si le preguntaba a su mejor amiga si acaso era normal soñar con que tu idol favorito te besara en los labios?

Quizás Qing lo mataría. Yuan notó la mirada de recelo que la muchacha le había lanzado a JingYi y todavía se preguntaba por qué le había observado así ¿por qué parecía que naturalmente le repelería? Sólo sabía que tenía que llamar a Qing, a sus amigos, quería contarles la situación.

Quizás podía explicarlo en línea...

Vio su teléfono celular y decidió crear un grupo en línea aparte. Añadió el contacto de Qing y Xue Yang aunque ya tenían un grupo, pero ese era estrictamente para hablar de cosas de ZhenLingYi, y sabía que, por más que inmiscuyera a JingYi, ese no era un tema sobre actividades idol.

«Tuve un sueño extraño, y estoy preocupado» escribió. Y él sentía que estaba mal por algún motivo, porque un beso onírico no dejaba tantas sensaciones de esa manera, no dejaba ese mariposeo en su panza, ni siquiera esa calidez.

-A-Yuan, ¿quieres chocolate caliente? La cafeína hace mal a estas horas. —Dijo su papá, mientras llegaba al cuarto con una taza humeante del líquido dulce—, ¿salgamos al patio trasero? —Preguntó, mientras Yuan mordía su labio.

-Bueno. —Respondió.

Algo estaba siendo pasado por alto, o eso pensó mientras seguía a su papá.

Cuando Yuan vislumbró el patio trasero, el aroma a la hierba húmeda golpeó su nariz y embriagó sus sentidos. Era sin dudas una sensación agradable, le encantaba esa sensación de libertad que sólo la lluvia le podía dar.

-Y dime, A-Yuan, ¿por qué llegaste tan pronto ayer? —Cuestionó su padre, mientras tomaba asiento—, y algo agitado, llamaste a Lan Zhan como si no hubiera algo más importante. —SiZhui se acomodó en la silla junto a la de WuXian y usó ambas manos para recibir el calor de la taza cálida de bebestible—, ¿pasó algo anoche?

Yuan sintió que, si no hubiera sido por la sensación caliente de sus yemas sobre la taza que le alertaba de futuras heridas, seguramente habría dejado caer el contenedor.

-¿Qué? —Indagó SiZhui—, ¿llegué alterado? —Habló, mientras temblaba brevemente.

Justo en ese momento, su teléfono celular vibró, rompiendo el hilo de la conversación.

«A-Yuan, iremos a tu casa ¡llevaremos algunas cosas! Qing dice que necesita hacer algo antes, ¡ya sabes lo complicadas que son las mujeres en esos días detestables del mes! ¡por favor, ten algunos chocolates» texteó Xue Yang, y SiZhui le pidió a su padre a través de un texto que sacara los chocolates de la nevera.

El timbre sonó y Yuan pudo reconocer el toque inusual del cartero, un amigo íntimo de su padre.

-¡Ese es mi paquete! —Gritó SiZhui, levantándose. Al parecer, el universo quería evitar que descubriera que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no se quejaba realmente.

Algo decía que era mejor evitarlo.

Abrió la puerta viendo al cartero, Mo XuanYu, sujetando la caja en sus manos; Yuan sabía que debía pesar bastante así que decidió extender de inmediato sus manos para recibirlo.

XuanYu no le dijo nada. Sólo extendió la ficha que acreditaba la recepción del paquete.

-Personalmente, creo que Jin Ling es guapo. –Mencionó el cartero con gracia, mientras Yuan veía que a sus espaldas aparecían Qing y Yang.

-¡El cartero dice la verdad! —Añade Yang—, ¡Deberías ser mi mejor amigo! —Sentenció, y pasó por su lado antes de decir "permiso" e ingresar a la casa con toda la confianza del mundo. Una gran mochila burdeo era cargada en su espalda, pero SiZhui ignoró eso, haciendo entrar a Qing y despidiéndose de Mo XuanYu.

-El cartero es atractivo. —Bramó Qing mientras SiZhui alzaba una ceja en cuestión—, deberías enamorarte de él ahora que pareces andar sensible ¡JingYi me da mala espina! —Asumió en voz alta.

Oh, la sinceridad de A-Qing era inesperada, pero siempre era algo que Yuan no podía evitar. Sus amigos tenían esa manía de ser completamente sinceros y lo agradecía de todo corazón.

-Bueno, ¿para qué nos juntamos hoy? —Preguntó Xue Yang mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y se quitaba la mochila con dificultad.

-¡Quiero que hagan el unboxing conmigo! —Bramó Yuan—, digo, obviamente los convoqué porque... tuve un sueño extraño. Y no sólo eso. Puedo jurar que todo indica que no fue un sueño pero es tan... irreal. —Susurró, mientras acercaba las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios y trazaba con ellas la superficie—, ¡Pero ahora que llegó el paquete, podemos hacer unboxing!

Qing suspiró ruidosamente y tomó asiento en el suelo, sobre la alfombra rojo y negro que decoraba la sala de estar.

-¿Ya notaste que te gusta JingYi? Si es así, y notaste que no es sólo porque es un idol, no podré deshacerme de él, A-Yuan. —Puchereó la chica, y Yang comenzó a reír.

-¡Teníamos el plan perfecto para esconder el cadáver! —Añadió, y SiZhui frunció el ceño.

-Creo que en la siguiente pijamada será totalmente cómodo que ambos duerman con Bichen. —Sugirió, mientras señalaba al patio trasero, donde había una jaula con conejos. Ahí, el conejo blanco y más grande los observaba fijamente.

Sus amigos temblaron brevemente.

-Me gusta mucho el cuarto de invitados, gracias.

-¿¡A-Yi te ha convertido en este ser humano con patas y sarcasmo, no es así!? —Comentó Qing llorando en falso—, ¡Realmente no me agrada!

Yuan suspiró y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasó con el apoyo incondicional a ZhenLingYi? —Indagó Yuan.

-Eh, una cosa es mi vida de fangirl y la otra eres tú. ¡No las mezcles! A-Yi es un profesional, pero tú eres... Tú. —Añadió la chica.

-¿Yo soy yo? —Preguntó incrédulo.

-Pues sí, A-Yuan. Sería raro que fueras tu primo. Lo que sería genial porque te aseguro que intentaría ligarte. —Dijo Xue Yang, haciendo que Qing se carcajeara.

Ajá, necesitaba amigos nuevos, los suyos estaban descompuestos.

Exhalando ruidosamente, decidió que era hora de la charla seria.

-Bueno, soñé que besaba a JingYi. —Soltó repentinamente, sin notar que Xue Yang había tomado la mochila que había acomodado a su lado en el sofá, y que inmediatamente realizaba la acción a la inversa para voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Soñaste con A-Yi? —Preguntó Qing, como si SiZhui no lo hubiera explicitado más.

-A-Qing, soñó que lo besaba. Ahí está tu respuesta. —Cortó Xue Yang, tal vez tratando de evitar quejas que seguramente llegarían de la boca de la muchacha.

-¿Cuál es el problema? —Indagó la chica—, digo, es normal soñar con el chico que te gusta.

-Sí, es normal soñarlo, pero ¿sentirlo? —Cuestiona, suspirando una vez más—, lo sentí real. Ayer me junté con él, hablamos y... —SiZhui cerró los ojos.

Las sensaciones, las manos de JingYi, incluso su cuerpo temblando bajo la lluvia eran algún tipo de recuerdo burbujeante tan claro.

Los sueños no eran tan claros, pero los recuerdos no estaban tan bloqueados por la niebla, menos aquellos sumamente importantes.

-¡Bueno! Ya que Yuan nos ha contado que su obsesión por el enano de JingYi--

-¡Hey! —Se quejó SiZhui.

-Déjame terminar. —Pidió Xue Yang—, ¡Traje algunas cosas! Ya que Yuan hará su unboxing hoy mismo, ¿qué te parece un intercambio de merchandise? Iba a regalártelas, ¡pero es mejor hacer intercambio!

Yuan ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

-Nunca he estado en uno. —Admitió—, no sé qué hacer. —Aceptó finalmente.

-¡Sólo veremos si tienes algo de A-Ling que yo no tenga!

-Lazos sanguíneos y poder verlo cuando quiera. —Respondió.

-¡A-Yuan, no así! —Gritó Qing, aunque evidentemente se estaba carcajeando ante la respuesta tan creativa de SiZhui.

Bien, SiZhui seguía insistiendo en el pensamiento de cambiar a sus amigos porque los suyos estaban defectuosos.

Mientras Yuan se acercaba a la caja que antes había dejado en el suelo, recordaba los suaves labios de JingYi. Esa sensación revoloteante, ese viento frío, incluso su gélido rostro bajo la lluvia, todo, absolutamente todo estaba grabado en él, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan lejano?

JingYi ni siquiera se había pronunciado y eso le hacía sentir que tenía sentido aquel pensamiento. Si algo hubiera pasado, el Lan más bajo habría hecho todo el ruido posible hasta llamar su atención y entonces conversarlo todo.

Su teléfono seguía sin mensaje alguno de JingYi, en su lugar.

Tomó la caja y la acercó hasta la alfombra. Estaba nervioso, nunca había sacado merchandise adquirida por sus propios medios de una caja tan simple y la idea era excitante.

Cuando la cinta adhesiva se despegó de la caja, algo dentro de su pecho gozó, y ese ímpetu se agudizó cuando sus manos sujetaron las solapas de la caja y lo primero que vio fue...

-¡Un baner de Jin Ling! —Gritó Xue Yang.

Bueno, él sabía que ese set de merchandise estaba carísimo porque era merchandise mixta, así que no tenía problemas en cambiar algunas cosas pero ¿qué podía querer?

-A-Yang. —Bramó SiZhui, llamando su atención—, hace tiempo dijiste que tenías foto-cards del día de debut ¿no?

Yang tomó su bolso y en el bolsillo delantero encontró un sobre.

-Saqué las de JingYi. Una de ellas es holográfica. —Señaló. Habían algunas repetidas y otras que definitivamente debieron ser conseguidas en otro lote similar—, ¿no crees que es muy poco por este baner?

SiZhui miró la carta holográfica de JingYi posando con algunos peluches. La temática había sido pura porque fue de los primeros photoshots que tuvieron.

Por supuesto que el baner sería de Yang si le daba ese foto-card.

-A-Yuan, usualmente cuando cambias merchandise, es por algo del mismo valor... —Agregó Qing, y Yang asintió.

Pero para SiZhui realmente valía más que el baner.

-Ajá. Pero somos amigos, podemos hacer excepciones, ¿Quieres otras cosas? —Preguntó Yuan—, de verdad quiero esta foto-card.

Repentinamente un tono singular llamó a su teléfono. Lo sabía.

Era JingYi. Su sangre se heló por un momento mientras el pánico se instauraba en él, ¿que haría?

Qing arrebató su teléfono celular.

-A-Yuan, no seas cobarde. No porque soñaras que lo besaste, significa que lo hiciste. —Qing se cruzó de brazos—, es más, A-Yang se llevará el banner y nos iremos. Habla con él en paz y si necesitas romper algo, será su nariz. Y seré yo. —Declaró la muchacha—, vamos, A-Yang. —Bramó, y salió por la puerta mientras el teléfono celular seguía sonando.

Bien, Yuan debía admitir que ahora estaba más nervioso. Contestó y seguidamente oyó un grito en el exterior.

-A-Yuan, sal de casa. —Escuchó desde la voz de JingYi. Cuando SiZhui obedeció el gesto, vio a Qing mirando fijamente a JingYi, como si lo odiara, como si fuera su culpa que el mundo estuviera repleto de asperezas.

Sin embargo, ambos se fueron con la frente en alto e ignoraron a JingYi.

-A-Yi. —Sonrió Yuan desde la puerta que daba al exterior al ver al muchacho fuera de su casa, con una mascarilla, unas gafas y apoyado sobre una motocicleta.

"Wow, Lan JingYi usa motocicleta" pensó Yuan "y tengo el honor de verlo fuera de casa así".

-A-Yuan, nos debemos una charla. —Dijo JingYi firme, mientras se acercaba a SiZhui—, así que elige, ¿tu casa o la mía? —Habló seductor, y SiZhui rió.

-Mi casa está literalmente frente a ti, A-Yi. Si ya hiciste el trabajo de venir, ¿no debería ser mi casa? —Indagó curioso, viendo cómo los colores subían al rostro de JingYi, que parecía avergonzado.

-¡Maldito ZiZhen, dijo que serviría! —Se quejó, y Yuan podía jurar que no entendía nada.

Mientras JingYi se martirizaba, SiZhui miraba su rostro. Sentía el alma en su pecho encenderse ante ese ceño lleno de pánico que tomaba el teléfono celular y mensajeaba resuelto a alguien.

El sol que se escondía a ratos escampaba en las nubes e iluminaba sobre el rostro de JingYi, era realmente brillante. Creaban un paisaje ambivalente con esas nubes grises aún sobre el cielo.

Era tan absurdamente refrescante querer a JingYi. Como una nueva resolución, una nueva investigación, en un área desconocida y jodidamente ambiciada.

Un área que SiZhui tenía completamente a su merced por algún motivo.

-Bueno, A-Yuan, tienes razón. Estamos en tu casa ¡pero hay que hacer las cosas bien! ¿crees poder salir a dar una vuelta? ¡no prometo que volvamos temprano! —Dijo con sinceridad, causando una sonrisa natural en SiZhui, que le miró fijamente.

-Bueno, tengo la edad suficiente para sólo avisar que saldré... ¡toma asiento en casa! Debo ordenar algunas cosas. —Pidió, mientras JingYi se alejaba de su transporte e ingresaba por la puerta a la casa de Yuan.

Yuan había olvidado completamente que su papá estaba en casa, cabía añadir.

-¡A-Yuan, saca toda la merchandise que has dejado sobre la alfombra! —Gritó mientras JingYi tomaba asiento en el sofá y se quedaba mirando fijamente algo.

Oh. Santos. Cielos.

-¡Hey, ese es el póster edición limitada del segundo disco! —Gritó entusiasmado JingYi—, fue un concepto extraño, ¿por qué debíamos usar tan poca ropa? —Continuó su cháchara mientras tomaba el póster.

Yuan sentía sus mejillas arder y escuchaba la voz ruidosa de su padre escapar de sus labios como si no hubiera nada más gracioso que la humillación pública de su hijo.

-¡Señor Wei, mucho gusto! —Repentinamente JingYi se vio algo asombrado, dejó el póster sobre la cama—, ¡Soy Lan Yin, nombre de cortesía JingYi! —Exclamó y oh, información nueva, JingYi sí tenía nombre de nacimiento y cortesía.

Seguramente era debido a la rama Lan.

-No sabía que tenías nombre de nacimiento... —Soltó SiZhui, y JingYi se sonrojó notoriamente mientras se quedaba estático en su sitio.

-Sí, no lo uso para nada, digo, el de nacimiento. No me gusta, es feo. —Se quejó, y luego llevó sus manos a sus labios con sorpresa, callando así el ruido—, ¡Lo siento, no quise ser grosero!

JingYi reverenció y con eso Yuan pudo deducir algo.

"JingYi está nervioso".

-¿Tú eres...? —Preguntó Wei WuXian, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al muchacho—, me refiero a ¿qué eres de mi hijo? —Cuestionó con burla, mientras el rostro de SiZhui se sentía aún más tibio.

"¡Por favor, detengan esto!" gritó internamente.

-¡A-Amigo! ¡Sí! ¡Soy el amigo que aspira a ser el mejor amigo! —Habló veloz, nervioso, y Yuan sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Porque un mentiroso fácilmente reconoce a otro y se atraen entre sí, pero empujó ese pensamiento a lo recóndito se su ser.

-Bueno, si A-Yuan ordena todas las cosas que tiene con tu rostro...

-Papá. —Siseó Yuan con un deje de vergüenza.

-Y prometes traerlo antes de las nueve de la noche, pueden salir. Seguramente Lan Zhan no querrá ir a la cama sin ver a su hijo antes de eso, así que lo dejaré en tus manos, A-Yi. —Llamó cariñosamente, y con eso, Yuan supo que al menos tenía su aprobación.

Nunca entendió la vida complicada del resto. Él nunca se hizo problemas en pensar sobre el amor, y ahora que podía, estaba completamente seguro de que tampoco era tan complicado. Incluso sus circunstancias eran normales.

Bien, ahora tendría que evitar que JingYi viera esas cosas en detalles o no creería en lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

¿Siquiera eso fue real? Por la presencia tan imperante de JingYi, mientras aceptaba algo de manzana cortadas en forma de conejo, parecía que quería hablar sobre eso con SiZhui, y bueno, tendrían que hacerlo.

Incluso notó la incomodidad en la voz de JingYi cuando se presentó como un amigo. Y algo dentro suyo temió por la situación.

Porque no fue un sueño.

Rápidamente metió todo a la caja, incluso tomó la que había ido a sacar previamente, que contenía todos los CD's en tres copias, "una para escuchar, una para mostrar, y otra para escuchar" había dicho su tío cuando la extendió, y Yuan había cumplido aquello al pie de la letra.

Cuando acabó de ponerlo en la caja, su papá pareció tener piedad (o algo planeado), pues le miró fijamente, y suspiró resignado.

-Qué densos. —Sólo dijo, mientras se acercaba a Yuan— dame esas cosas, vayan a divertirse, yo ordeno. —Musitó, y Yuan se sintió ligeramente incómodo con la sentencia—, tranquilo, no se me hará costumbre mimarte así, ve con él. —Susurró—, arregla todo y sé un adolescente normal y desastroso alguna vez, como él. —Rió Wuxian, mientras SiZhui asentía y se acercaba a JingYi.

-Supongo que traes dos cascos. Mi hijo no irá en tu motocicleta sin uno. —Bramó con seriedad Wei Ying, y JingYi tragó pesado.

-Sí, señor Wei. —Respondió—, ¡Prometo que irá todo bien! —Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Yuan entre la suya y lo arrastraba al exterior de la casa.

SiZhui observó atentamente el transporte del muchacho. Si era sincero, no recuerda haberse subido a alguna en su vida.

El casco color negro cayó en sus manos mientras JingYi se calzaba el azul que tenía para uso personal.

-¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó mientras subía al transporte—, afírmate fuerte. —Murmuró JingYi, y SiZhui pudo sentir que su corazón dejaría de latir allí mismo.

Bien, tenía que tener iniciativa. El viento golpeaba sus cabellos cortos e incluso era más fuerte de lo que debería, así que se ciñó a la cintura de JingYi mientras hundía su rostro en su espalda.

Bien, ya descubrió que las motocicletas no le brindaban seguridad. Prefería el auto de su padre.

Fue un viaje de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, llegando a un restaurante que parecía más una disco que cualquier cosa.

Había una amplia pista de baile y ¿por qué estaba abierto a esas horas si es un lugar para ir de fiesta? Eran las cinco de la tarde y apenas había caído en cuenta de que ni siquiera había almorzado.

Todo pintaba genial, ¿no?

JingYi meció su mano frente a SiZhui para despertarlo.

-¿No es esto ya normal? ¡hazme caso, A-Zhui! —Se quejó, mientras lo guiaba a la mesa—, ¡hoy hay especial de parejas, tenía que traer a alguien! siempre he querido probar los postres del día de parejas. —Habló, mientras tomaba la carta de la comida.

Parecía todo normal, en realidad.

SiZhui miró la cartilla y se decidió por algo simple, mientras veía a JingYi más nervioso de lo usual ¿qué le sucedía? Parecía que en su interior llevaba una lucha interna.

Yuan rió.

-A-Yin. —Llamó, mientras sentía un leve sopor en el rostro—, no debe ser tan difícil pedir comida, ¿no?

JingYi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-La comida no es lo que me ha puesto nervioso.

Oh. Yuan simplemente asintió ante la afirmación del muchacho. Bien, el más alto podía deducir lo que estaba sucediendo así que cuando llegó el mesero, saludaron cortésmente y pidieron cada uno su almuerzo.

El silencio se instauró en el sitio. Al menos por un buen tiempo.

-SiZhui, con respecto a lo de ayer, eh...

-Supongo que se arreglaron con ZiZhen ¿no? —Añadió interrumpiendo al muchacho—, te escuché maldecirlo cuando estabas fuera de casa.

JingYi se mordió el labio y Yuan desvío la mirada. Todo parecía ir perfecto.

-SiZhui, ¿de verdad sólo preguntarás por ZiZhen? —Cuestionó JingYi, mientras llegaban sus pedidos después de diez minutos.

-No, la verdad sólo no se me da del todo conversar. —Admitió-, eres diferente...

-Sí, lo sé, diferente a tus amigos. –Contestó desganado–, eso ya me lo mostraste. -Añadió y SiZhui comenzó a ver cómo la mano de JingYi buscaba la propia a tientas, mirándole fijamente.

Bien, parecía que JingYi estaba tramando algo, y por el bien de la salud mental de Yuan, más le valía seguir el juego. No entendía por qué tanta duda con el joven frente a él. Si ya se habían besado (y comenzó a dudar de que fuera sólo un sueño, aunque el cansancio se haya hecho con su cuerpo), ¿qué de malo había en darle la mano?

Por lo que mucho más seguro que JingYi, tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-¿Así? —Preguntó SiZhui sonriendo victorioso—, ¿es cómodo para ti almorzar de esta manera?

JingYi rápidamente apartó la mano.

-¡Necesito mis dos manos para comer! ¡Hmph! —Dijo, y SiZhui sintió que ese gesto relajaba el ambiente.

Quizás las costumbres de su primo se le estaban contagiando a JingYi.

Yuan estaba entendiendo un poco el plan. El joven frente a él buscaba crear la atmósfera para poder sacar el tema ¿sería muy malo entonces intentar ayudarlo avanzar? Sólo tanteando el terreno, tal cual lo hacía JingYi.

-Bueno, almorcemos entonces. —Aseveró SiZhui sintiendo la carcajada entre sus labios que quería escapar.

Lo primero que hizo Yuan fue mirar fijamente a JingYi. Si era sincero, le causaba mucha gracia verlo nervioso ¿no había sido él quien le respondió desvergonzadamente la noche anterior? ¿no fue él quien llegó descaradamente a su casa y prácticamente lo arrastró al exterior de ella, sin ápice de vergüenza? Bien, tenía que darle a entender que podía ir a su ritmo, y de hecho, si JingYi le decía que se había dejado llevar por el ambiente, Yuan no se enfadaría.

No era tan malo no ser correspondido.

-A-Yuan, me gusta alguien. —Dijo JingYi firme, y SiZhui sintió que incluso tragó un poco mal la comida, pues se estaba ahogando con ella y ¡joder! no esperaba que JingYi lo dijera tan repentinamente.

Había que comenzar.

-Pero hey, ¡no es malo! El amor es como la lotería. Al azar, ¡Si te gusta, debes ir con todo! —Y Yuan suspiró internamente. ¿A JingYi no le gustaba BunnieMoon? Sí, qué idiota, prácticamente lo había olvidado.

Incluso ese hecho era el que los había separado desde un inicio.

-El chico que me gusta es un idiota. —Se quejó en voz alta JingYi, mientras llevaba algo de comida a su boca y manchaba la comisura de sus labios—, ¡Llevo desde el día de mi debut prendado de él, y apenas lo encontré! —Siguió la queja, mientras Yuan tomaba una servilleta y se levantaba brevemente.

No era su culpa pero, si Yuan era sincero, lo había conocido recientemente. Así que se confirmaba de a poco que él no era y entonces temía. No podía ir valientemente a enfrentarlo como el hombre que se supone, debía ser. Prefería acurrucarse en un sitio y que todo comenzara a fluir.

Comenzó a avanzar el tiempo en una charla divertida. SiZhui seguía preguntándose cada tanto por qué a JingYi le gustaba revolucionar su corazón, como si acaso no pudiera hacer más sólo con pestañear brevemente.

-¿Y qué tipo de personas le gustan a Yuan? —Preguntó JingYi, mirando la cartilla de los helados, con un cierto brillo entretenido en sus ojos. Parecía ser que realmente adoraba el helado.

-Bueno, me gusta A-Yi, ¿qué tipo de persona te consideras? —Confesó sinceramente, aunque con tanta naturalidad, que era obvio que JingYi frunciría el ceño de esa manera.

Genial, no le creía ni siquiera lo que comía. Y eso era algo que debía aclarar a toda costa.

-¿No parece eso una confesión? —Preguntó JingYi, terminando su comida, viendo con ilusión el postre que venía llegando.

Helado de fresa. Yuan había tenido una mezcla de frutos rojos.

En el momento en que preguntó eso, Yuan reaccionó, ¡qué hacía! ¡estaba yendo demasiado rápido incluso para su gusto! No podía seguir así. Tenía que tener algo de pudor, de decencia, algo.

Bien, iría más despacio entonces.

-A-Yi, ¿te gusta el helado de fresas? —Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Ajá. Me gustan los frutos rojos en general, ¡pero la fresa es de mis favoritos! ¿quieres algo de helado? —Preguntó mientras extendía una cucharada en dirección de Yuan.

El joven iba acercando sus labios a la cuchara y ¿no era eso un beso indirecto? ¡si iba a ese ritmo, todo podía fallar! lento, calmo, debía tranquilizar incluso los latidos de su corazón que se alteraban fácilmente.

JingYi sin embargo se rió y apartó la cuchara.

-¿En serio creíste que te daría de mi helado? —Indagó risueño, con todo el buen ánimo que podía tener y contagió de este a Yuan—, ¡Olvídalo! Quédate con el de frutos rojos. —Bromeó, y SiZhui se carcajeó bajito.

-Ah~ pero quería probar el helado de A-Yi~. —Canturreó deprimido en falso—, qué mal, ¿quieres algo del mío? —Cuestionó, mientras acercaba la cuchara y JingYi rápidamente se acercaba a comerlo.

No tuvo corazón para apartar el cubierto de esos labios finos.

-¡Está buenísimo!

SiZhui sintió que su pecho se estremeció en su interior.

-¿Sabes? Cuando leí tu carta, ya sabes, la que me entregaste en el fanmeet... —SiZhui estaba nervioso. Sabía lo que decía esa carta y no estaba orguloso—, tu letra es muy linda.

Sólo eso comentó.

Un montón de dudas comenzaron a rezumbar en su cabeza. Desde el por qué JingYi sacaba ese tema, hasta el básico "¿a qué ritmo se considera prudente? ¿qué se hace cuando te gusta alguien?", preguntas que juraba nunca necesitar.

Se relajó cuando comenzó a notar que eran casi las siete de la tarde, y el horario de invierno hizo de las suyas. La pista de baile se encendió en un segundo.

-Aguarda un momento, voy al baño. —Bramó JingYi, y SiZhui sintió que su mueca de pánico era demasiado evidente.

Bien, estaba solo, en lo que a esas horas ya era prácticamente un bar, tenía prohibido beber y por sobretodo, su crush le había dejado solo.

¡Debería simplemente decirle cuánto le gustaba y perder el tiempo! Fuera cuál fuera la situación, debía calmar su mente antes de que las clases iniciaran, y él sabía que el desastre en su interior no se solucionaría tan simple.

Y cuando llegaba a esa conclusión, se retractaba de todo. Mnh. Cada paso era importante, pero recuerda lo denso que fueron sus padres ¿esperar trece meses a pesar de que se vieron todos los días, y sufrieron enamoramiento a primer oído? SiZhui no quería eso, sin dudas.

Incluso sus propios pensamientos con doble intención le torturaban. Él estaba enterado de que debía hacer algo, y por primera vez, supo de la impaciencia, porque ya ni siquiera a soportaba, JingYi no llegaba y estaba cansado.

Como si estuviera en un drama, justo cuando las chicas comenzaron a mirarle, JingYi llegó con su mascarilla bien acomodada mirando mal a cada chica que se dirigía a Yuan y esto divertía al muchacho.

Ignoró el dolor en su barriga que era causado por los celos inevitables.

-¡Y ahora, el karaoke ha comenzado! —Gritó un señor extraño, y JingYi sonrió por algún motivo, de manera ruidosa.

-¡Lan Yin interpretará una canción para su...! ¿pareja? —Comenzó seguro y acabó con dudas, mientras JingYi subía al escenario y ¡Oh! Yuan estaba seguro, fue totalmente a propósito lo de dar su nombre de nacimiento. JingYi incluso seguramente estaba sonriendo tras la mascarilla, Yuan lo sabía.

Cuando JingYi comenzó a cantar, reconoció la canción e incluso líneas banales como "no quiero dejarte", "puedo ser tu mascota" y "durante veinticuatro horas" que le sacó un sonrojo. De todas maneras, Yuan sólo podía sonreír al sentir los ojos de JingYi sobre su silueta, admirando su carisma y repentinamente recordando que ¡claro que su presencia era fuerte! ¡claro que el escenario era suyo! JingYi era un idol. Ahí estaba el chico de la voz más hermosa que alguna vez haya oído cantándole, bailando para él e incluso guiñando el ojo coquetamente.

Cuando veía a JingYi le daban ganas de besar sus mejillas, ese hoyuelo tan maravilloso y decirle a todos que era suyo. Y luego se avergonzaba, porque era demasiado posesivo, porque no eran nada y qué mal, no estaba prestando atención a la canción que salía de los labios de JingYi. En cambio, los miraba atentamente, como extrañando su textura, su sabor, su tacto.

Bien, debía calmarse antes de comenzar a arder en vergüenza allí mismo.

Cuando JingYi acabó la canción, Yuan sintió que algo dentro suyo le obligaba a ir a su lado, y obedeció a sus pies que le arrastraron al escenario.

Escuchó a las chicas murmurar.

-¿Su voz no era parecía a Lan JingYi? —Cuestionó una a la otra, y Yuan frunció el ceño. Bien, A-Yi había sido arriesgado por su culpa.

Y definitivamente sintió más ganas de decirle a esas chicas que no lo difundieran por allí.

Cuando Yuan llegó a dónde JingYi estaba, este sólo se llevó su índice a los labios y un sonoro 'shhhh' salió de ellos. Bueno, si JingYi quería que fuera un secreto, eso sería, pero ¿qué cosa?

Yuan lo miro confundido. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a beber algunas cosas que habían allí servidas. Se alegró de que JingYi no pidiera cosas con alcohol, y pronto se hicieron las ocho y media. JingYi movía ansiosamente sus dedos contra su rodilla en un sonoro interfaz.

-¿Qué pasó, A-Yi? -Preguntó Yuan, mientras acercaba su mano a la del muchacho y la encimaba.

Una canción bastante dulce comenzó a sonar, y repentinamente pensó en los cuentos de hadas.

Yuan estaba notoriamente confundido, y JingYi se rió.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tu confusión... —Lo miró con una pizca de travesura en sus ojos, mientras sujetaba su mano en la propia—, te la quito en un baile. —Y Yuan sabía que alguna vez leyó eso.

También se daba por enterado de que JingYi era un romántico empedernido, llorón, dramático y sentimental que estaba dispuesto a hacer de esa salida, un día inolvidable y ¡vaya que lo conseguía!

¿Un vals, en esos tiempos? Todo parecía ser lentamente planeado, pues en ese momento las luces bajaron y fueron arrastrados al centro con una serie de parejas.

Se rió ruidosamente al sentir las manos de JingYi sobre sus hombros. Yuan decidió llevar sus manos a la cintura de JingYi y encajaba tan bien entre su espacio.

Las luces moradas, lila y amarillas embriagaban los sentidos de SiZhui. Todavía sentía el alma encendida observando el rostro de JingYi, y toda su atención estaba en los pasos.

Él no bailaba vals, para nada. Él ni siquiera bailaba, cabía añadir. Eso lo frustrada lo suficiente, si era sincero, porque incluso en eso JingYi parecía ser natural, afianzando el agarre, acortando el espacio...

-¿En qué piensas, A-Zhui?

-En ti. —respondió sincero—, y en que papá me matará si sabe que estoy bailando el vals tan mal.

La risa fresca de JingYi le espabiló los sentidos de una manera radical.

-¡Entonces no le diremos a nadie! —Afirmó, y Yuan sintió más ternura—, ¿Ya se te ha quitado la confusión? —Preguntó, mientras repentinamente JingYi se inclinaba a un sitio y Yuan, con dificultad, le seguía. Estaba algo mareado por el "un, dos, tres" que le seguía.

Ahí, con sus manos juntas, con sus cuerpos balanceándose al ritmo de la canción, se sentía tan torpe, tan idiota e incluso divertido. Como nunca podía recordarlo, y pensó ¿cómo su vida había cambiado tanto?

-Te contaré un secreto. —Murmuró JingYi repentinamente, mientras quitaba las manos de los hombros de SiZhui y, en su lugar, los envolvía en su cuello y se acercaba a su rostro—, soy un extraterrestre y pronto voy a volver a mí planeta. —Rió muy cerquita de él, y Yuan no lograba encontrar lo cómico en la situación, para nada.

-¿Sí? —Cuestionó Yuan, mientras se inclinaba un poco, al son de las luces púrpura que se reflejaban en sus cuerpos—, ¿y qué debo hacer para que te quedes? —Preguntó mientras su narices rozaban.

-Adivina. —Rió JingYi, y se separó de su rostro.

SiZhui resopló con frustración mientras volvían a la posición de vals y la música se terminaba.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, JingYi sacó algo de dinero y discutieron por quién pagaría. El menor ganó la discusión y repentinamente, ambos recordaron que de hecho, eso nunca fue "una cita", ellos tenían que charlar.

Subieron a la motocicleta casi sin mirarse, mientras Yuan se vio envuelto de un silencio necesario. Las palabras sólo habrían arruinado todo.

Un viaje corto y ya eran las nueve menos un cuarto cuando llegaron a las afueras de la casa. Ambos se quitaron el casco y ya que SiZhui llevaba un abrigo, se lo quitó y lo puso en los hombros del más bajo.

-Hace frío. —Se excusó, y con ello, se animó a subir el zíper del abrigo, quedando muy cerca del muchacho que temblaba ligeramente.

-Sí, A-Yi. —Dijo cuando empujó el cierre hacia arriba, topando con el final de este—, quitaste mi confusión. —Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? —Preguntó inseguro.

-Ajá. Pero creo que a papá no le gustará que sigamos hablando a estas horas, por lo que... —Divagó, sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

Se acercó lentamente y los besó por la superficie, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Con una suavidad que ni siquiera sabía que se instalaba en su pecho, con una calidez que le recorrió sutilmente.

-Nos vemos pronto.

SiZhui vio la sonrisa de JingYi y dentro de su estómago algo revoloteó. Vio a su papá salir de la casa con un abrigo amplio, y el más bajo se puso el casco para echar a andar la motocicleta.

-Hey. —Llamó Wei Wuxian—, sé, por mi hijo, que esta semana que viene prepararán su nuevo Comeback y todo pero... ¿querrías venir a cenar? ¿podrías? —Preguntó con un tono de voz amable, seguramente por las horas que eran.

JingYi lo miró con comprensión y asintió.

-Seguro. Tal vez tenga un par de horas libres. ¿Le parece... el viernes? —Preguntó, y Wei Wuxian asintió.

-Hasta entonces. —Respondió, y SiZhui escuchó el tubo de escape de la motocicleta cuando esta comenzó a andar.

Lo volvería a ver pronto, y sin embargo ya se sentía eterno.

-Y bien, ¿cuánto avanzó hoy mi querido hijo? —Cuestionó su papá, aún al exterior de la casa, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

SiZhui tragó pesado, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo mientras apretaba un poco las manos, tratando de buscar valor.

De esa charla, estaba completamente seguro, no se liberaría tan fácilmente.


	14. Shadow Kiss

Algunos días pasaron velozmente, y el muchacho prefería evitar recordar la terrible charla donde le especificaba sus tragedias amorosas a su padre. Posterior a eso, JingYi tuvo que cancelar la cena en la casa de SiZhui, y nadie había hablado respecto a eso. Yuan había vuelto a la universidad e incluso parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, exceptuando por una cosa.

Y esa era la actitud de Jin Ling.

-¡Ya estoy cansado del tío Cheng! —Gritó un ruidoso Jin Ling, llegando con tres mochilas a la casa de SiZhui, sorprendiéndolo—, ¡y también de papá, así que me vendré acá! —Sentenció, y como su primo era... bueno, un muchacho terco, difícilmente su papá podía negarle algo.

Ni hablar de su padre que, de cierta manera, siempre consentía a su papá.

-A-Ling, ¿no es esta semana la preparación del comeback? —Indagó Wei WuXian en la situación, mientras veía como Jin Ling comenzaba a desempacar—, ¿por qué repentinamente decidiste irte de casa? Digo ¡Li-jie es preciosa! debe haber un buen motivo. —Preguntó Wei Wuxian mientras llevaba un dedo a su mentón en una señal de duda, pensativo incluso.

-Pues ¡papá y tío, eso pasa! —Se quejó—, son... raros. ¡No puedo ir al cuarto de ninguno sin sentirme incómodo! —Se quejó, mientras sus mochilas quedaban vacías y Yuan decidía entrar a ayudar doblando algo de ropa.

-¿Por qué te sientes extraño, A-Ling? —Preguntó Yuan con sincera profundidad.

-¡Entrar a sus cuartos! ¿¡Sabes lo que es... —Jin Ling pareció momentáneamente pensativo—... entrar a un cuarto donde tu rostro está por todas partes!?

Y bien, eso se había sentido como un golpe bajo. Una parte de él agradecía enormemente haber quitado todas las cosas de JingYi de su propio cuarto.

-¡El peor es tío! ¡insiste en comprar cada cosa que sale del grupo! ¡es un fanboy intenso! Lo esperaría de papá pero ¿de tío? ¿un CEO importantísimo con un lightstick, una itabag, y un montón de pines? estoy seguro de que no pega para nada.

Lan SiZhui se rió notoriamente ante la imagen mental de Jiang Cheng cantando el fanchat del grupo mientras sudaba por agitar desordenadamente las lightsticks amarillas y sus pines se desordenaban ante los saltos que daba tratando de que su voz llegara más lejos.

Era una imagen entrañable.

-¿Entonces...? —Preguntó Yuan como quien no quería la cosa—, ¿estarás acá toda la semana? —Indagó, tratando de no sonar grosero y más bien curioso.

-Sí. Al menos hasta que se relajen, ¡no puedo hacer spoilers del comeback a nadie! —Masculló, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama e inflaba las mejillas en una mueca de desagrado—, ¡se supone que el comeback es en tres semanas! Esta semana es sólo de preparación, ¡y claro que le quiero decir a todos de qué va! simplemente no puedo. —Jin Ling suspiró cansado.

Yuan pensó en qué podía hacer para aliviar la voz del chico que sonaba tan cansado. Como hace unos días había visto a sus amigos, quizás podían hacer sentir mejor a su primo, ¿tal vez jugar algún juego de mesa?

Podía mirar el cansancio en esos ojos dorados, y con decisión lanzó una pregunta.

-¿No puede A-Ling salir con nosotros? —Mencionó sin pudor, aunque inmediatamente sintió nervios en su cuerpo, ¡había sido completamente descarado! ¡A-Ling, ZiZhen y A-Yi tenían que trabajar!

-¿Por qué no podría? ¡Claro que puedo! ¡sólo tienes que ganar ese jodido sorteo que me tiene estresado! Las fangirls a veces tiran de mi cabello y es molesto, pero si fueras tú... tal vez no sería tan malo. —Admitió Jin Ling, y de repente Yuan notó lo que han dicho.

Sorteo. ¿Cuál sorteo?

-¿Qué sorteo, A-Ling? —Preguntó Yuan con voz grave—, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —Tomó asiento junto a su primo, y este cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ah, es que la cafetería "Treasure!" hará una degustación de comida, y el tío Yao junto a Nie HuaiSang harán un sorteo incógnito. Fue tendencia un tiempo, pero repentinamente, cuando dijeron dónde quedaba la cafetería, dejó de hablarse del tema. —Jin Ling suspiró—, supongo que por eso no alcanzaste a saber.

Yuan se vio realmente intrigado por la situación.

-Bueno, entonces ¿tendré que hablar con A-Qing? —Mencionó algo perdido, mientras iba a su cuarto y sacaba su teléfono celular—, ¡bien! ¡haremos esto!

Llamó por teléfono a su amiga, que inmediatamente contestó. La chica sonaba algo agitada, por lo que SiZhui decidió tomar asiento para calmar también su voz.

-¿A-Yuan? —Indagó la muchacha, mientras el mencionado sonreía ligeramente tímido por ser llamado.

-A-Qing, ¿tienes planes pronto? —Indagó curioso SiZhui—, es que... quiero hacer algunas cosas.

-¡Oh Dios mío! —Gritó la muchacha—, ¡A-Yang, A-Yuan me invitó a salir! —Bramó y escuchó la risa de Xue Yang de fondo.

Tenía que ser una broma.

-¡Hey, no! —Escuchó a través del teléfono—, ¡No en mi territorio!

-¡Saldré con ambos a un café! —Alzó la voz Yuan—, ¡Ambos, saben que realmente no entiendo el amor, pero me gusta alguien más! —Se quejó avergonzado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—, ¡No sean crueles!

El silencio cortó toda la tensión que hubo en algún punto.

-¡Era broma, A-Yuan! —Aseveró Qing—, sé que te gusta JingYi, aunque sea un idiota.

-Hey. —Rió Yuan—, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

Qing simplemente negó y SiZhui torció en rostro en una mueca. Genial, a su mejor amiga le daba mala impresión el idol que le gustaba, y no como artista, sino como persona. Eso no podía ser buena señal.

-Bueno, ¿por qué quieres ir a una cafetería, A-Zhui? —Preguntó la chica, y el aludido suspiró, como sintiendo repentinamente algo de vergüenza.

-Bien, ustedes saben que pronto será el comeback de los chicos, en ¿tres semanas? o algo así. Bueno, A-Ling está nervioso, se ha venido a quedar a casa unos días.

"¡Ah!" se escuchó de Xue Yang en un grito agudo que le sacó una ruidosa carcajada a Qing.

-¿Sí? Deberíamos ver una película juntos. O beber algo. —Sugirió la chica—, tu primo debe ser como un adolescente normal.

-A-Qing, tampoco he bebido. —Aclaró Yuan.

-Ajá, pero tú no eres un adolescente normal, ¡no cuentas! —Se quejó la muchacha—, así que mejor ni siquiera te quejes. —Bramó.

-El punto. —Retomó Yuan—, ¿Ustedes oyeron del concurso sobre la salida grupal con ZhenLingYi? —Soltó repentinamente.

-¡No! —Respondió Qing—, ¡Hazme un resumen porque participaré con mis cuentas bots! —Dijo entusiasta la muchacha, mientras Yuan se la imaginaba tomando asiento.

-Okay, se supone que en el café "Treasure!" harán un sorteo, aunque no sé de qué tipo

-¡Buscaré en instagram!

-Bien, la cosa es que sortearán una salida con los muchachos y pensé ¿no deberíamos intentar ganarla?

-¡Espera! —Gritó Qing—, ¿¡Has dicho "una salida"!? ¿De esas donde--

-Sí, A-Qing, donde sales con los idols. Has visto mil programas así. —Contestó Xue Yang con ironía—, dijiste que algún día querías ir a una.

Yuan pareció notar que los chicos no le pusieron atención a un detalle.

-Hey, pero es en el café "Treasure!", ¿saben? —Repitió el nombre, por si la negativa llegaba después del entusiasmo de ambos.

-Eso oí. —Respondió Xue Yang—, ¿Cuándo es?

SiZhui estaba perplejo.

-Ah, el sábado. —Respondió anonadado, mientras escuchaba un pequeño botón ser presionado.

-¡Bien! Nos vemos a las una cerca de la cafetería ¿sí? —Escuchó de la voz de Qing en el fondo, dedujo de eso que la muchacha lo había puesto en altavoz.

-Bien, me parece perfecto. —Asintió Yuan—, ¡Nos vemos entonces!

Los chicos cortaron, y repentinamente el chico nacido en enero recordó que Qing estaba a dieta.

Seguramente habían estado haciendo ejercicios, y por eso había estado tan agitada.

"Chicas" pensó algo frustrado. Su mejor amiga no necesitaba eso.

Yuan aprovechó de recostarse en su cama antes de ir a clases ese día en específico.

Suspiró ruidosamente. Si era sincero, claro que quería ver a JingYi, y quedaban apenas unos días para verle pero, por algún motivo, ansiaba más. Su estómago reverberaba ante ello, sentía un breve mareo e incluso náuseas. Se sentía enfermo.

Claro que no era solo querer verlo. Jin Ling había estado llegando agotado, aburrido como él solo, a veces sin querer ver a nadie y aunque aquello era usual en el chico, Yuan no se acostumbraba, quería verlo bien, feliz y para eso, tenía que hacer más cosas con chicos de su edad. Mejor si era su primo y los amigos de este, o eso sentía Yuan.

Simplemente siguió con el hilo de pensamiento. Si era completamente sincero, los chicos tenían toda la sesión de fotos del arte conceptual, del visual key para el póster principal, para la portada, ellos participaron en el proceso de composición, el aprendizaje de la coreografía principal también era intenso y ¿no era ese comeback algo de temática obscura también? Tenía que ver con el odio a uno mismo, si mal no recordaba, por lo que sabía que incluso en esos momentos, los chicos tenían una presión en la consciencia que los carcomía completamente.

Wei Yuan los entendía. Incluso si era un joven feliz, antes de sus amigos él no tuvo una vida grata. Él estaba satisfecho con quién era en ese momento, con lo que había avanzado, incluso la madurez que había logrado adquirir era admirable para él.

Pero Jin Ling no podría hacerlo si sólo sentía que se relacionaba con sus amigos por trabajo. SiZhui no quería eso para su primo, quería más fluidez en sus relaciones, quería más estabilidad en su persona.

Porque él ya no contemplaba una vida entretenida sin los dos chicos que tenía por amigos, y ni siquiera contemplaba un mundo donde no se hubiera perdido en la voz de JingYi. Era algo que en ese momento le parecía completamente impensable.

Para SiZhui ya era completamente normal suspirar cada día a partir del inicio, escuchando una canción que de vez en cuando le provocaba nostalgia y buenos sentimientos, perdiéndose en la voz tanto de JingYi, como de ZiZhen, sintiéndose acunado por algún motivo, sintiendo que calaban en lo profundo de él. Y se sentía repentinamente temeroso, porque no eran cosas que le gustaran recordar. A nadie le gusta recordar el pasado, donde dormías aferrado a una manta tratando de evitar la monotonía bicolor, evitando encariñarse con algún sueño porque se acaban, porque mutan, porque fallan.

Cambió todo cuando el sueño se personificó en sus lindos ojos grises, y SiZhui tuvo que ponerle nombre y rostro a la voz que hasta ese día seguía siendo su perdición. Y pensando en el muchacho en cuestión, le llegó un mensaje del susodicho.

"A-Zhui... No podré ir este viernes. Lo siento." Había escrito esa vez. Yuan sólo suspiró sin ápice de decepción. Él sabía que el trabajo estaba siendo intenso, y la verdad, no esperaba nada de ninguno de los chicos al menos por esas semanas.

Mejor. Así tendría más tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

"¡Cuando puedas, A-Yi! Te adjuntaré el contacto de papá, háblalo con él ¿sí?" escribió mientras enviaba tanto el mensaje como el número de teléfono de Wei WuXian.

Claro que no se quejaría de la cancelación de JingYi. Él lo entendía sumamente bien, porque incluso él había tenido que cancelar alguna vez salidas con sus amigos por la universidad, e incluso estaba descuidando un poco sus estudios por estar mirando fotografías o repentinamente se perdía de muchas cosas por quedarse dormido.

Pero sus calificaciones seguían intactas. Era lo único que todavía presionaba su cabeza de manera constante.

Una vez llegó el fin de semana, SiZhui se puso su mejor camisa. Las cosas a cuadro lucían bien en él, y acomodó un poco sus lentes. Ya estaban comenzando a caerse del puente de su nariz más a menudo, por lo que era la principal señal para cambiar su par de gafas.

Salió velozmente de su casa y se reunió con los muchachos en la esquina que conectaba ambas calles donde vivían; la idea de ir al café por sí solo le aterraba, así que al final acordaron juntarse en las cercanías.

-¡A-Qing! —Gritó SiZhui—, ¡Luces cansada! —Señaló. La chica tenía un rostro adormilado que Wei Yuan juraba nunca haber visto sobre ella.

-La idiota averiguó sobre el dichoso concurso. Es uno de trivias. Al parecer, es un ticket para cuatro personas y está decidida a ir con ambos. —Se quejó Xue Yang—. Estudió toda la noche para eso.

-Ahora soy una máquina que vomita información. —Dijo algo sonámbula—, sé hasta el tipo de sangre de ZiZhen-Ge... —Su voz se arrastró con pereza.

SiZhui asintió un poco preocupado.

-¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó, mientras veía como Xue Yang le daba su mano a la muchacha para guiarla y no tener accidente alguno de camino a la estación de trenes.

El nacido en enero recordaba haber ido al distrito donde estaba el café cuando era muy pequeño. De hecho, esa memoria está difuminada, lo sabe, pero estaba seguro de haber ido alguna vez con su papá, que afirmó conocer el lugar "¡como la palma de mi mano!" salió de su voz, y su padre simplemente le miró fijo, acariciando su cabello.

Supuso que al ser una zona peligrosa, su papá debía manejarla completamente por aquel pasado que hasta ese día le torturaba.

Las estaciones pasaron veloces entre la conversación de sus amigos y el quiz que le aplicaron a Qing. Diversas cosas, desde el disco debut, el año de debut, el día en que JingYi llegó a la ciudad, y cuestiones similares fueron preguntadas, por lo que Yuan realmente quedó estupefacto cuando escuchó que, en efecto, todo lo que Qing había dicho tenía fuentes verídicas.

¡Toda la información que pudieras pensar estaba en los labios de esa mujer!

-¡Definitivamente lograré ver a ZiZhen! —Gritó la chica, mientras tomaba su teléfono celular—, ahora júntense a mi lado. —Pidió—, nos tomaremos una fotografía ¡presumiré a dos de los mejores hombres! —Dijo entusiasta, mientras SiZhui se ubicaba a su lado y sonreía levantando dos dedos frente a su sonrisa. Un conejo para ocultar los dientes, o eso decía su papá cuando tomaba fotografías de esa forma.

El obturador capturó sus rostros y guardó automáticamente la foto. Una emoción dulce y agradable se balanceó en su barriga cuando se dio cuenta de que Qing solía compartir todo en redes sociales y siempre publicaba cosas de los tres.

Tenía un lugar. Alguien lo estimaba, lo consideraba, e incluso lo consentía y regañaba.

Había estado privado de eso tanto tiempo que, ahora que lo tenía, sabía que no quería perderlo jamás.

Llegando a la estación, se bajaron velozmente y vieron el café a lo lejos. Había muy poca gente, e incluso había unos hombres que lucían desagradables a la vista.

Pero Xue Yang se paró frente a Qing y Yuan.

-Bien, ustedes me siguen con la cabeza en alto. Qing, lleva tu bolso adelante. Yuan, tu mochila también. —Ordenó, y comenzaron a caminar.

Los cabellos de Yuan se erizaron cuando Yang pasó con toda la seguridad y hostilidad junto a los chicos, mirándolos fijamente, en forma desafiante. Evitó pensar mucho en ello y tomó la mano de Qing, que estaba también firme, con confianza ¿era el único con temor?

Quizás ellos no la habían pasado bien después de todo.

-¡Vamos al café! —Bramó la chica rompiendo el silencio una vez que evitaron a los hombres que daban malas vibras.

Cuando llegaron fuera del recinto, ambos chicos se congelaron, mientras Yuan los miraba con dudas. Si era sincero, él acostumbraba a ir a eventos de degustación, a cafés en medio de sitios específicos, e incluso a restaurantes elegantes, por lo que no entendía la timidez de sus amigos.

Menos la timidez de los otros dos jóvenes frente a ellos, que parecían dudosos de ingresar al sitio.

-¡Ya vamos! —Aseveró SiZhui, mientras tomaba por las muñecas a sus dos amigos y los arrastraba al interior—, ¡Pidamos un jugo!

Los chicos asintieron con algo de timidez y ordenaron. Al rato la mesera llegó con los jugos que habían pedido y Yuan encargó unos platos que se ofreció a pagar, pues si el evento era de degustación, tenía que al menos probar alguna de las cosas que ofrecían.

Cuando el muchacho recibió su comida, alcanzó a ver en una pantalla plana el rostro de JingYi.

-¡A-Qing, mira! —Gritó, y la muchacha volteó para encontrarse con un MV que reconoció en menos de dos segundos.

-¡Es el MV de "Hold me"! —Bramó—, ¡Amo este dueto! —Chilló, mientras Yuan sentía una especie de orgullo por su amiga.

La chica realmente conocía demasiado.

Aprovechando de mirar a los alrededores, recordó que el concurso estaba siendo patrocinado por el fansclub de ZhenLingYi, y que ellas seguramente eran las chicas que habían tirado el cabello de Jin Ling pues ¿quién sortería una reunión sin tener asegurado el encuentro con ellos? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio!

Qing captó su atención.

-A-Yuan, tengo miedo. —Aceptó la chica, mientras sacaba un poco de la comida que estaba en el centro—, ¡Mira, el café está lleno! Seguramente todos vienen a participar.

Xue Yang resopló ruidosamente.

-¡No todos son tus rivales! —Clamó el chico con voz de queja.

SiZhui repentinamente vio a los dos muchachos que habían estado afuera del café, dudosos en entrar, y les ofreció sentarse con ellos, por lo que los chicos, llamados Wang Cheng y Qiu Zhan, miraban a la pobre Qing morir de los nervios.

El teléfono de SiZhui vibró, y el muchacho lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestar.

"¿Cómo está nubecito? ¿nublado?" le escribió JingYi, y SiZhui se rió ante el nulo sentido del humor de JingYi.

Abrió la cámara del chat y se tomó una selfie.

"Estoy en medio de un campo de batalla ¡deséame suerte, A-Yi!" le escribió entusiasta, mientras enviaba la foto y reía.

-¡A-Yuan! ¡Ya estás mensajeándote con tu novio! —Señaló Qing—, pon atención, estamos luchando para que tengas tiempo con él. —Lloró en falso dramáticamente, y se avergonzó por lo dicho.

-¡A-Yin no es mi novio! —Indicó, y luego notó un detalle.

-¿Por qué te besaste con él, si no es tu novio? —Preguntó Qing, y Yuan se había percatado de eso.

De qué besó a alguien que no era su novio.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo besé? —Preguntó Yuan.

-Llámalo instinto de mejor amiga. —Pregonó Qing con cierto orgullo.

-O tal vez es porque tienes escrito en toda la cara "hablo con el sujeto que es mi novio", no lo sé. —Señaló Xue Yang.

-¡Chicos, no es mi novio! ¡enfoquémonos en esto! —Se quejó Yuan con el rostro hirviendo.

-Bueno, bueno. Volviendo al punto ¡todos ellos son competencia! ¡estoy perdida! —Susurró Qing mientras llevaba el rostro a sus manos, y repentinamente miraba a los muchachos que estaban frente a él.

Un mensaje vibró en su teléfono.

«JinLingBiased: ¡A-Qing, deja de mirarlos!» texteó en el grupal, y SiZhui se atrevió a tomar el teléfono en la mesa.

«ZiZhenBiased: Vienen por los chicos, ¡no puedo calmarme!»

«JingYiBiased: No tienen cara de saber mucho...»

«ZiZhenBiased: tengo 0% de probabilidad» tecleó adjuntando emojis llorando, y los muchachos que compartían mesa también sacaron sus teléfonos.

-¿¡Viste la sesión de fotos del año 2016!? ¡Se veían muy lindos! —Habló el chico mirando fijamente a Qing.

La chica se alteró y comenzó a escribir.

«Zizhenbiased: ¡Sí saben! Saben de cuándo es esa foto, estoy jodida!»

Yuan comenzó a sentir algo de cansancio y suspiró antes de escribir una respuesta a eso.

«JingYiBiased: Es distinto

¡No tararean las canciones! ¡no saben lo que es la pasión!»

Al rato Qing se levantó al baño y Yuan se dedicó a mirar a los chicos.

Xue Yang los miró fijamente.

-Y... ¿ambos vienen a participar? —Preguntó casualmente—, porque son fans del grupo, ¿no?

Los chicos asintieron.

-¡Sí! ¡Aunque sólo Qiu viene a eso! Yo vengo a acompañar. —Admitió el chico llamado Cheng, y SiZhui sintió alivio por su amiga.

«JingYiBiased: Sólo uno viene a participar, A-Qing» le escribió.

Sabía que la chica estaba ansiosa. Por eso mismo, trató de hacer preguntas específicas, consiguiendo así algo de información.

Bien, los chicos no eran rivales. Cuando Qing llegó de vuelta a la mesa, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos hasta que dio la hora del concurso.

Y los destrozó a todos, cabía decir. Las animadoras se sorprendieron con la velocidad a la que respondía, como si nada más dependiera de esa información.

-¡Te dije que no serían rival para ti! —Afirmó Yuan, mientras miraba el ticket dorado que la muchacha sujetaba entre sus manos—, ¡Enviémosle una foto a A-Yi! —Bramó con entusiasmo una vez que llegaron al tren.

La muchacha tomó el teléfono celular y mostró el ticket.

-¡No sabía que recordarías cuál es la compañía que rechazó a ZiZhen! ¡Estabas prácticamente vomitando información! —Pregonó Xue Yang mientras golpeaba sutilmente el hombro de su prima, que lucía orgullosa.

SiZhui por su parte, conversaba con JingYi sobre la situación. Sí todo iba bien, se verían en cuatro días, y ambos estaban claros en una idea. Sus amigos tenían que convivir, y JingYi quería agradarle a Qing por algún motivo.

Mejor para Yuan, si lo pensaba bien. Le gustaba JingYi y no quería que su mejor amiga lo odiara sin fundamentos...

A menos que ella tuviera fundamentos pero, ¿cuales serían? Quizás ni siquiera era buena idea preguntarle.

Cuando llegó el día de la dichosa salida, Jin Ling estaba haciendo un directo. Cuando entraba en su faceta "idol", su primo lucía más dulce, agradable y feliz, como si realmente disfrutara lo que hacía.

No se quejaba de ver a Jin Ling así.

-¡Y eso es todo por hoy! ¡Subiremos las fotos de la salida con fans en la tarde! —Escuchó a Jin Ling sentenciar mientras cortaba el directo y ¿eso era un ceño fruncido?

Volvió a su personalidad por defecto. Eso de cierta manera era agradable, podía sentir que salía con su primo, y no con uno de los idols que sus amigos admiraban.

Al menos eso pensaba Yuan.

-Nos veremos con los chicos en la plaza, ¿tus amigos vendrán acá? —Preguntó Jin Ling mientras tomaba una mochila que estaba sobre el sofá y la acomodaba en su espalda.

-Sí, deben estar por llegar. —Contestó, sintiendo el ruido al exterior y sabiendo que seguramente eran los muchachos sintiéndose nerviosos por todo y nada.

Bien, era sencillo, tendría que hacerle entender a sus amigos que Jin Ling era normal, que era su primo, y que la idea era disfrutar la salida.

Ese fue el plan inicial.

-Buenas tardes. –Saludó Jin Ling cuando sus amigos aparecieron.

-¡Yo no te deseo buenas tardes, te deseo siempre, mucho y a todas horas! —Fue la primera estupidez que salió de los labios de Xue Yang ese día.

SiZhui golpeó ruidosamente su rostro en el momento en que terminó de decir aquello.

"Piropos" pensó "asquerosos piropos de internet" mientras Qing se desbarataba de risa.

-¡Ya nos hemos visto antes! Soy XingChen Qing, mejor amiga de tu primo ¡espero la pasemos bien! —Aseveró, pero Jin Ling todavía parecía ligeramente anonadado por lo abrupto del piropo de Xue Yang, e incluso no parpadeaba.

-Jin Ling, es un gusto. —Respondió en automático—, iremos al cine, los chicos irán allá, según JingYi mensajeó hace dos minutos. —Transmitió, y comenzaron las andanzas.

A pesar del trauma que su primo había adquirido, parecían pasarla bien. De hecho, Xue Yang era bastante bueno conversando, asimismo Qing se desenvolvía, era una gracia natural de ambos, y SiZhui se sintió un poco celoso.

Él no podía tener esa facilidad.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Yuan sintió que nada era mejor que los ojos grises de JingYi radiantes por verlo, con ese fulgor inusual que se presentaba cuando era él.

Se sentía especial.

-¡Ya me conocen! —Espetó mientras agitaba su mano—, ¡Lan JingYi a sus servicios! —Sonrió, mientras Qing fruncía el ceño.

-Ajá.

-Qing~ vamos por la paz. —Sugirió JingYi—, parece que Jin Ling hizo buenas migas con Xue Yang, ¿quieres ver a ZiZhen? —Señaló, mientras volteaba para mirar a ZiZhen, que estaba viendo la hora en su teléfono.

Lucía algo acelerado.

-¡Podemos ver solo una película! Lo siento mucho, el trabajo está muy encima de nosotros últimamente. —Indicó ZiZhen a la distancia.

Yuan escuchó un chillido que seguramente provenía de Qing, entusiasmada como ella sola, había ido en dirección a ZiZhen.

-¡Hola, soy XingChen Qing, una fan tuya! —Dijo la muchacha, mientras Yuan la miraba con ternura.

-Oh, ¿eres la chica bonita que me regaló el dibujo de la bandera asexual? ¡Eres una monada! —Respondió ZiZhen, y repentinamente, SiZhui frunció el ceño.

Bien, ahora entendía completamente a Qing y su posesividad con su mejor amigo, pero en el caso de su amiga, ella tenía fundamentos. Él había besado a JingYi.

Y recordando a JingYi, dirigió su mirada al muchacho que yacía allí, mirando a ZiZhen con una sonrisa sincera, cargada de ternura.

"Diablos, realmente son shipeables" pensó "debo recordar esto y decirle a Qing".

-¿No me saludarás? —Preguntó repentinamente JingYi, acercándose a SiZhui, que desviaba la mirada.

-Hola, A-Yi. —Bromeó, porque ¿qué esperaba JingYi de él? ¿qué esperaba de ellos?

-¡Woah! ¡eres realmente injusto! —Se quejó, mientras se reía—, entonces ¿nada más?

-Te ves muy lindo hoy. —Comentó con sinceridad.

-¡Bien, tiempo fuera! –Cortó abruptamente, mientras Yuan veía el rojo decorar sus facciones—, Vamos al cine mejor. —Contestó JingYi nervioso, mientras tomaba la mano de SiZhui y este por algún motivo sentía una mirada sobre sus manos.

¡Jin Ling le miraba fijamente, como si algo se hubiera perdido! Yuan no estaba avergonzado realmente, puesto que JingYi había quedado de ir a cenar a casa, por lo que eventualmente lo sabría, pero ¿por qué le miraba tanto? ¿qué era tan curioso en su persona para Jin Ling?

-¡A-Yi! —Gritó repentinamente su primo, dirigiéndose al más bajo—, ¡No me digas que A-Yuan--!

-¡Sí! —Cortó—, no le digas, sh. ¡Calla! —Bramó, y SiZhui se sintió más perdido, ¿qué era?

¿Le gustaba a JingYi? Tenía la ligera impresión de que era mutuo, por lo que dudó de que realmente fuera eso lo que había notado Jin Ling, entonces ¿qué era?

Tal vez era él quien estaba siendo usado para superar a alguien.

Oh, otra vez esa horrible inseguridad. Si era sincero, pocas veces recordaba que JingYi era el idol que estaba a su lado por ese chico, por el dichoso muchacho que, ahora entendía, lo había enamorado hace algún tiempo, ¿algún día tendría el valor de preguntarle quién era? ¿su nombre? O siquiera ¿podría preguntarle qué fue de él?

Porque sentía algo de miedo, claro que lo sentía. Había sido todo tan lindo, las dos veces que se besaron, que sus manos se rozaban, el viaje... todo era tan hermoso que había olvidado esa ¿trágica? Realidad.

JingYi amaba a alguien más. Y eso, por doloroso que fuera, era real, demasiado real.

Evitó pensar un poco más en la situación. Bien, al chico le gustaba alguien, pero ¿tenía oportunidad? JingYi era tan hermoso, y su voz era etérea, y sus malos chistes, ¡incluso le gustaba su ceño fruncido! Y sentía que se parecía a su papá hablando de su padre.

Se daba algo de asco, y no en un buen sentido. Nunca se imaginó llegar a sentir aquello tan extraño.

Cuando llegaron al cine, miró a Qing que se ubicó junto a ZiZhen.

-¡Entonces exprimí esa naranja y voló todo el líquido! —Escuchó de la voz del muchacho mientras hacía un gesto exagerado con las manos mientras Qing trataba de aguantar la risa.

Cabía señalar que fracasaba enormemente. La película comenzaría en cualquier momento y cada pareja parecía divertirse pero ¿ellos? sólo había paz.

Incómoda paz. Algo que disfrutaba pero estaba ahí, marcando ocupado en el muchacho que seguramente estaba nervioso.

-¡Bien, la película inició! —Señaló JingYi, mientras acomodaba sus bebestibles a la izquierda de su asiento y tanteaba la superficie. Dio con la mano de Yuan y ambos dieron un salto.

Yuan, sin embargo, afianzó el agarre antes de que se apartara.

-¡Disfrutemos esto! —Siseó, mientras JingYi asentía con felicidad y comenzaban a ver.

La cita en general fue eso. Los chicos todavía estaban a media promoción, por lo que se tomaron una fotografía los seis para subirla, los muchachos firmaron un par de autógrafos, y JingYi tomó a Yuan para apartarlo del grupo en el que estaba.

Cuando lo apartó lo suficiente, se atrevió a mirarlo enfadado.

-Bien, ahora estoy acá, solo, ya no soy el idol, ¿sucede algo? —Se quejó, y SiZhui rió bajito.

-Nada en particular. —Respondió, mientras JingYi se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien, te creeré porque los Lan, se supone, no pueden mentir. —Dijo arrugando el entrecejo—, pero que sepas que fue jodido lo que hiciste.

SiZhui asintió.

-Bueno, es todo ¿raro? —Añadió Yuan mientras JingYi se acercaba a él a abrazarlo—, prometo solucionarlo. —Dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos el lunes? Tengo algo de tiempo. El día después tengo libre. —Indicó, mientras se aferraba a SiZhui y descansaba su rostro en su pecho—, prometo ser bueno.

Yuan asintió.

-Nos vemos el lunes. —Aceptó, mientras besaba sus cabellos y JingYi repentinamente alzó el rostro y besó fugaz sus labios.

-Eres bastante lento. —Se quejó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Suelen decirlo. —Rió Yuan, sintiendo la calidez del muchacho entre sus brazos.

Desperdirse de él fue más fácil en sus pensamientos que en la oscura realidad.

Cuando llegó el día lunes, escuchó a Jin Ling decir que esa noche iría a casa de sus padres, por lo que SiZhui se sintió algo vacío. Quería contarle a su primo qué sucedía con JingYi aunque ni siquiera él tenía en claro toda la situación.

La hora pasó rápidamente, y la universidad ayudó bastante a reducir los nervios de SiZhui, por lo que cuando JingYi pasó por él a la institución, Yuan tuvo que aguantar la respiración y abstenerse a saludarlo.

Era imprudente, porque JingYi era un idol, aunque no fuera consciente de eso, al parecer.

Llegando a casa los nervios corroyeron. Era la primera vez que cenaba con alguien que no era precisamente su amigo, y encima, su papá lo sabía. Valía señalar que su padre también lo sabía porque 'el brillo de tus ojos, es distinto' le dijo. Sólo eso, como si Yuan no supiera el por qué, que era completamente evidente, tenía un nombre hermoso, y el apellido ni hablar.

-Perfecto, Lan JingYi. —Aseveró WuXian, mientras lo invitaba a imgresar—, trajiste a salvo a mi hijo, te felicito. —Dijo con ironía, y algo no estaba bien—, ¿¡crees que dejaré que se casen!? ¡Lan Zhan hizo más en--

-Wei Ying. —Llamó el padre de SiZhui—, modales. —Señaló, mientras terminaba de acomodar la comida—, asiento.

SiZhui pudo sentir los nervios de JingYi al verlo mensajear algo.

«Tu padre es genial ¡ya no me da miedo!» había escrito «¡parece salido del genero xianxia!» eso le causó una carcajada que no pudo ocultar.

-¡Qué es esto! ¡A-Yuan sonríe sin importarle la regla del ruido! —Burló Wei Ying, tomando asiento sin dejar de mirar a JingYi con cierto recelo—, por qué será.

-Con todo respeto, señor Wei, pero era más agradable en su carta. —Escupió JingYi tomando asiento, e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-¿Estás bromeando? —Se quejó WuXian—, ¡por supuesto que sí, mi hijo quería hablarte! Pero no significa que te entregaré a Yuan, así que dime ¡¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?! ¡De la respuesta depende de conserves tus piernas! —Bramó, y JingYi sintió ese escenario familiar.

-Suenas como el tío de Jin Ling, señor Wei. —Indicó, y WuXian sonrió satisfecho.

-Es lo que soy. —Contestó, y repentinamente JingYi inhaló profundo, como para poder darle sentido a la charla absurda que ambos estaban llevando.

-Señor Wei...

-Wei Ying. —Cortó Lan Zhan—, él mira a Yuan como si hubiera puesto las estrellas en el cielo. —Fue lo único que mencionó, y Yuan sintió que sus mejillas se colorearon al escuchar algo tan cursi de los labios de su padre salido con la mayor naturalidad.

-¡No sólo eso! —Agregó JingYi—, para mí, es como si Yuan hubiera puesto el mundo en mis manos. —Finalizó.

Y repentinamente WuXian tomó sus palillos.

-Bien, eso es suficiente. Supongo que puedes quedarte a dormir o lo que sea. —Se quejó—, ¡sólo porque Lan Zhan te aprobó! ¡más te vale ser bueno!

La cena transcurrió con JingYi disfrutando del arroz y el pollo que estaba encima, mientras Yuan sólo picaba la ensalada desganado. JingYi se quedaría a dormir, o bien podría ir a su casa, al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente era libre.

-¿Dormiré con A-Yuan? ¡será como en el viaje! —Lanzó JingYi, y SiZhui estaba seguro de que aquello fue a propósito para molestar a su papá.

Miró rápidamente su plato y agradeció que este estuviera vacío.

-¡Sí, y debemos ir ahora! ¡Permiso! —Comentó Yuan mientras tomaba la mano de JingYi y lo arrastraba a su cuarto.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, un "Woah" escapó infantilmente de la voz del más bajo.

-¡Hay más cosas mías acá que en mi casa! —Señaló JingYi y "oh" pensó Yuan "menos mal que son sólo la mitad de las cosas... Habría sido una situación vergonzosa que viera todo"

-Bueno, te dije que eres mi favorito, ¿no? —Sinceró, mientras buscaba en su armario un pijama de los que podrían quedarle a JingYi. Yuan adoraba dormir con cosas holgadas, y Lan Yin era sólo unos centímetros más bajo, pero tenían casi la misma contextura, así que también tendría que usar algo holgado...

-Es que la vez pasada no tenías nada... —Murmuró el muchacho, desviando la mirada.

Yuan realizó ejercicios de respiración. Él necesitaba mentalizarse, porque esa vez no sería como las otras, ahora tendría en su propia cama, en su cuarto, en su casa al chico que hace días estaba robando sus pensamientos e incluso su cordura.

-¿Duermes temprano? —Preguntó JingYi, mientras recibía el pijama de SiZhui y lo abrazaba—, usualmente te veo conectado hasta las dos am.

Yuan frunció el ceño.

-Sí, cuando a ustedes se les ocurre soltar información sobre el comeback, Qing me mantiene despierto. No me quejo realmente. —Mencionó mientras se volteaba a JingYi y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Todavía tenía vergüenza, a pesar de todo.

JingYi repitió el actuar, y rápidamente se vistió la prenda, sonriente como él solo podía estarlo.

SiZhui sintió una calidez ya usual en el pecho que sabía que era provocada por JingYi, pero no le molestaba. Ya le agradaba esa sensación.

Esa noche, quisiera o no, tenía que buscar el resultado de ese primer beso bajo la lluvia, y aunque fuera doloroso, prefería establecer todo. Porque JingYi era un idol, y ellos no se enamoraban. O eso se suponía...

-Bien, estoy cansado. —Murmuró JingYi, recostándose al rincón de la cama—, puedo dormir de inmediato, de hecho, lo haré. —SiZhui apagó la luz y se acomodó junto a JingYi—, buenas noches, A-Zhui. —Murmuró, mientras besaba nuevamente de forma sutil a Yuan, que se quedó estático allí.

-¡Hey, JingYi! —Se quejó, mientras su mano agitaba el cuerpo de JingYi, pero ya parecía ser tarde. El chico había trabajado toda la tarde, por lo que era factible y real que se quedaría dormido apenas sintiera el calor y la suavidad de una cama.

Yuan suspiró frustrado mientras miraba la espalda de JingYi y se acomodaba en su almohada. Quería trazar la columna con su dedo índice, sentirlo allí, saber que estaba y por sobretodo, palpar su existencia.

Tenía miedo porque ya no era solo "me gusta", sino que estaba siendo algo más grave, y lo presentía ya casi cuatro o cinco meses desde que conocía a JingYi. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sí sabía una cosa. Estaba aterrado en ese momento.

"Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti" susurró, mientras se acostaba junto a su cuerpo ya dormido. Yuan conocía ese dolor punzante, similar al de la traición aunque no hubiera experimentado alguna en su vida una, y es que sentía eso, la agudeza de no saberse estable y de que algo en su interior crecía a medida que JingYi se incursionaba curioso en la vida de SiZhui.

Yuan debía dormir. Tenía universidad al otro día, pero tenía allí a JingYi, y quería mimarlo. Con ternura, se acercó tentativo y besó su cabello brillante. No era suficiente. Besó sus mejillas y entonces se sintió culpable.

JingYi abrió los ojos.

-¿SiZhui? —Preguntó somnoliento—, ¿Todo bien? —Indagó con pesadez, y entonces vio el rostro rojo de Yuan, al menos por la distancia a la que estaba—, tú...

—¡Perdón! —Se disculpó—, ¡Sólo fue tu mejilla!

JingYi suspiró hastiado.

-Por eso es que me enoja. —Contestó JingYi, desperezándose levemente, sentándose en la cama y acercándose a SiZhui que estaba también sentado—, puedes besar más que la mejilla, creí que lo sabías. —JingYi quedó mirando fijamente a Yuan y se levantó un poco, para entonces acomodarse sobre los muslos de SiZhui y recostarlo de nuevo en la cama—, espero que sea lo mismo para mí. —Agregó, mientras sus labios trazaban un camino desde la mejilla al cuello de Yuan y ¡wow! definitivamente eso no pasó por su cabeza.

No era del todo incómodo, cabía destacar.

-Yuan, ¿en serio debe ser así, tan lento todo? ¿qué sientes por mí? —Preguntó JingYi sobre él, mientras se quitaba y dirigía sus labios hacia sus piernas, dejando un beso allí, seguro de lo que hacía.

-Me gustas.

-¿Sólo eso? —Cuestionó JingYi.

-¿Qué hay de A-Yi? —Indagó Yuan, recomponiéndose y tomando los brazos de JingYi que le afirmaban a la cama, y dejaba un beso tácito sobre su antebrazo, recorriendo este con sus labios marca a marca.

Quería besarlo hasta la mañana siguiente pero todo parecía tan extraño, irreal y complicado cuando estaban lejos de la sombra del cuarto.

Era una sesión intensa. Nada más que sus labios paseando tranquilamente por el cuerpo ajeno, y JingYi presionándose contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo, mientras Yuan evitaba a propósito los labios porque no, no podía seguir así, no eran nada y sin embargo era todo tan envolvente, que fácilmente se disiparía allí.

A esas alturas ambos se fundirían con la obscuridad e incluso se comenzarían a perder, aunque Yuan no comprendía del todo esas sensaciones desagradables, intensas y revueltas. Pero estaba bien, porque era JingYi, porque con JingYi lo quería todo.

-A-Yuan, debes dormir. —Señaló JingYi mientras SiZhui seguía paseando sus labios por el cuello de JingYi, por sus clavículas y estaba bien, por una vez nada se sentía erróneo.

Quería incluso olvidar que sus sentimientos por JingYi estaban siendo voraces.

"Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes" pensó mientras abrazaba a JingYi y hundía su rostro en el cuello marcado del más bajo. Suspiró ante su rostro cansado, mientras JingYi comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

-¿Qué te martiriza tanto? —Le preguntó, pero Yuan no podía decirle que le molestaba un poco el hecho de entregarlo al chico que JingYi quería, al chico que amaba. Porque amar, querer y gustar era diferente, mucho más estar enamorado y tenía miedo.

"Déjame tenerte aunque sea ahora, quédate conmigo y no me hagas sentir como un imbécil" pensó Yuan mientras se abrazaba más a JingYi.

-Nada específico. Descansa, A-Yi.

-¿Puedo dormir sobre ti, o peso mucho? —Cuestionó mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Yuan una vez que esté se recostó una vez más.

Si Yuan era sincero, prefería quedarse atrapado en la eternidad de esa noche que despedirse de JingYi y tener que entregarlo a alguien más, pero no pensaba eso. JingYi era una persona, un alma libre, y amaba eso de él. Incluso amaba verse escogido dentro de esa libertad, de esa consciencia. Todavía era parte de JingYi por iniciativa. Por eso debía dejarlo con todos.

JingYi seguramente lo odiaría. Pero prefería ser un idiota a dejarlo ir. Si el mundo fuera destruido, ¿podrían ambos quedarse allí, acurrucados y protegidos contra el cansancio, la inseguridad y los daños? Fuera había un mundo que detestaba la vitalidad de JingYi, su boca tan libre, de hule, experto en provocar el enfado en todos.

-Cuando estoy contigo, pienso que es menos malo hablar en público. Siento que si digo algo equivocado, saldrá todo bien. —Habló JingYi en un bostezo, y los ojos de Yuan pesaban ante el relajo.

-Nada de lo que dice A-Yi es malo. Le haré entender eso a todos. —Susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¡Es un trato! —Aseveró, mientras JingYi hacía arrumacos sobre Yuan y acariciaba el cabello ajeno.

JingYi amaba los mimos, SiZhui amaba hacerlos, y todo era perfecto ante la obscuridad agradable. Incluso sus corazones se sincronizaban y latían con parsimonia.

Era peligroso. Anhelar a JingYi como estaba comenzando a hacerlo era en demasía un peligro, pero uno que estaba dispuesto a vivir.

Yuan suspiró mientras sentía la respiración tranquila de JingYi marcarse en su pecho. La exhalación relajada, la inhalación calma, la cotidianidad del actuar de ambos sobre una simple cama... tenía miedo, porque descubrió que amaría vivir así sus días pero estaba en juego el sueño de JingYi.

¿Por qué siquiera el muchacho estaba balanceándose en la cuerda floja por culpa de Yuan y no por el chico que realmente amaba? ¿Y si JingYi no era del todo correspondido? ¿Y si era polígamo? No entendía nada. Prefería no entender nada y suspirar sobre los cabellos de JingYi perdiendo ese beso en sombra de su frío cuarto a las tantas de la mañana.

Suspiró otro poco cuando notó lo lejos que llegaría por JingYi. Que si el joven le invitaba a caminar por el infierno, no lo dudaría, lo guiaría.

Y ya había perdido. Por cada beso, cada toque, su cariño se intensificaba, y podía entonces entender por qué sus padres seguían amándose tanto.

Dedujo algo con una simpleza que no pudo saber de dónde surgió. Entonces el amor era proporcional a la cantidad de besos que compartían. Y estaba dispuesto a besarlo por siempre de ser el caso.

Sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre con él. Pronto llegaría el sol a golpear su rostro y entonces JingYi no recordaría esa noche, ni los besos, y volverían a lo mismo; a ese extraño juego de persecución y besos encadenados, a bailes y celos fruncidos desentendidos, a malos entendidos y besos en la sombra. Todo sería igual. O tal vez, algo había sido distinto después de todo, porque para bien o para mal, sólo Yuan había cambiado esa noche.

Y cuando el sol golpeó su rostro el día siguiente, pudo saber que era real. Y esa marca en el cuello de JingYi le recordó la tácita aventura en las sombras, ese momento de paroxismo que solo había experimentado una vez en la vida gracias a JingYi.

-Buenos días, A-Yuan. —Saludó JingYi mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de SiZhui, y este devolvía la muestra de afecto con ganas.

-Buenos días, A-Yi. —Contestó SiZhui, mientras tragaba pesado.

Todavía muy consciente de que en solo una noche, aquel simple 'gustar' ya era algo similar a 'enamoramiento' aunque no quisiera admitirlo.


	15. Kiss me quick

Después de aquella velada en casa, que terminó con JingYi desayunando junto a los padres de SiZhui, y su papá mirando fijamente las orejas sonrosadas de su hijo, el más bajo se fue porque, aunque tenía día libre, anunció que prefería ensayar con Jin Ling y ZiZhen.

Jin Ling pareció estar en contra de esa decisión de tantas maneras posibles, que Yuan estaba seguro de que su primo en cualquier momento sería capaz de renunciar a ser un idol con tal de evitar que Ouyang ZiZhen y Lan JingYi ingresaran a la casa de los Jin.

-¡Ya dije, soy Jin Rūlan, no todos tienen permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de nacimiento! —Se quejó el muchacho en una vídeo llamada que había hecho para pedirle a Lan SiZhui ayuda—, ¡A-Yuan, saca a tu novio de acá! ¡insiste en ser un jodido homosexual conmigo! ¡puede molestar a ZiZhen, pero no a mí! —Gritó, mientras JingYi se lanzaba a sus hombros y asomaba por el espacio que había allí para mirar a la pantalla.

-¡A-Zhui! —Gritó emocionado, mientras le quitaba el teléfono a Jin Ling—, ¡estamos a casi dos semanas del comeback! ¿entusiasmado? —Preguntó enérgico, y Yuan sonrió tranquilamente.

-Mnh. Qing, Yang y yo seguiremos la transmisión de esa noche. Asegúrense de no decir muchas idioteces. —Pidió SiZhui sonriendo con dulzura.

-¡Mi personalidad se basa en decir tonterías, A-Yuan! ¡es como si no me conocieras! —Respondió mientras hacía un mohín—, además, estoy con el mejor novio del mundo ¡A-Zhen! —Llamó, y ZiZhen apareció al otro lado de Jin Ling, tratando de aparecer en la pantalla.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Es--

-A callar. —Mandó JingYi, frunciendo el ceño.

"Gasp" pensó Yuan mientras tragaba pesado, mirando atentamente como ZiZhen observaba a JingYi "repentinamente quiero escribir...".

Jin Ling miró con el rostro asqueado a la cara.

-Iugh, A-Yuan, que se note menos que estás enamorado. —Rogó Jin Ling mientras arrugaba la nariz—, JingYi está por las mismas, ¿por qué no pasaron este día libre juntos, si no pueden disimular que son novios? —Preguntó, y Jin Ling sintió como las yemas de los dedos de JingYi apretaban un poco fuerte sobre sus hombros.

Yuan cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

-A-Ling, te informaré de inmediato que A-Yi y yo no somos novios. —Contestó, sintiendo un extraño peso en su garganta al tener que negarlo, mientras su estómago tenía muchas sensaciones que no podía explicar—, así que te pediré que recuerdes la discreción. Ustedes son idols.

-Ajá, y yo totalmente saldría con ZiZhen. —Lanzó sarcástico Jin Ling.

-¡Sabía que en el fondo me querías! Pero tendrás que vivir en abstinencia conmigo. —Comentó mientras se restregaba contra él.

-¡Era sarcasmo, sarcasmo! —Se quejó Jin Ling mientras lo miraba asqueado—, no me toques, Ouyang ZiZhen, o te juro que te sacaré una nota aguda después de la ruptura de piernas que obtendrás.

SiZhui rió, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a ese tema.

-Chicos... A-Zhui y yo realmente no estamos saliendo. —Aclaró JingYi un poco incómodo—, por favor, no digan cosas que no son.

-¡Pero A-Yi, si SiZhui es--

-¡Ya basta! —Gritó JingYi—, sólo volvamos a ensayar, o comenzaré a hablar de mis dudas existenciales. —Comentó JingYi—, y te aseguro que querrán esperar al live de comeback para eso. —Masculló mientras le arrebataba el teléfono a Jin Ling—, bueno, conejo, me despido, iremos a ensayar, te adoro. —Fue lo último de la video-llamada que alcanzó a oír.

SiZhui sintió su rostro arder y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de gozo y alegría.

"Bien, al menos no parecía sospechoso..." murmuró "pero quiero verlo, y las fotos ya no son suficiente..." se sintió relajar, aunque al rato tuvo que ir a la universidad. Y así pasaron los días.

Cuando llegó el día anterior al comeback, Yuan se sintió ansioso. Sabía que, de hecho, sería en vivo, pero eso no le quitaba pensar que algo podía salir mal. Cada día habían subido una foto con una posición y lugar diferente, mientras hacían diversas caras y ¿cuál era el concepto?

Lo había olvidado, pero sabía que no quería verlo hasta que le tomara por sorpresa. Estaba enterado, gracias a las fotos de la segunda semana previa al comeback, que el disco nuevo se llamaría "Let me tell you...", y no comprendía la obsesión por los títulos en inglés, pero de todas maneras daba una estética agradable.

Aunque si le gustaba la forma en la que el mini-álbum se entrelazaba. Seis canciones nuevas, sumando algunas de la gira anterior, serían las que compondrían ese nuevo tour.

SiZhui había quedado de acuerdo con sus amigos de tener una pijamada celebrando ese directo, aún cuando al día siguiente tenía clases.

"Puedo dormitar un poco... O no dormir en lo absoluto. Pero debo ver ese comeback" pensaba, mientras tomaba su mochila y guardaba, aparte de los cuadernos para las clases del día siguiente, el pijama y su cepillo de dientes.

Se despidió de sus padres a las siete de la tarde. El comeback sería a las doce de la noche, y lo agradecía porque 'era neutro', si querían apoyar, todos debían desvelarse.

"No suena como algo factible" rió SiZhui "pero bueno, ya está, y sólo nos queda apoyarlos" pensó mientras miraba al exterior la casa roja que desde hace casi seis meses ya frecuentaba.

Su vida realmente había cambiado muchísimo, ¿no? Era algo que le gustaba recordar. Ya finalizando ese mes, cerca del final del invierno, él sabía que las cosas solo seguirían cambiando progresivamente, y estaba bien. No era algo que le molestara, pues la monotonía antigua era desgastante.

Estaba bien así, estaba feliz.

Decidió tocar el timbre y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Era la primera vez que tendría una pijamada junto a sus amigos para esperar el live, y tendría que llenar cinco horas de conversación. Usualmente el tiempo se pasaba volando, sobretodo cuando pensaba en el countdown.

Los chicos adoraban subir fotografías que eran pistas sobre el concepto. Seis fotografías, dos por cada uno, y usualmente las más difíciles de interpretar eran las de ZiZhen.

Bien, comeback en vivo, llevaba casi dos semanas sin ver a JingYi, y estaba parado fuera de la puerta de sus amigos con un frío a tal punto, que era mejor evitar pensar en la hipotermia, porque seguramente la atraería aún más. Seguro algo saldría mejor si sólo pensaba en ello.

Escuchó pasos llegar a la puerta y se abrazó a la mochila que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¡Estaba muriendo de frío! —Exclamó alguien, mientras alzaba la mirada.

Bien, Xue Yang era alto, pero el joven frente a él definitivamente superaba con creces al chico.

-¿Ho-Hola? —Tartamudeó con algo de vergüenza. ¿Quién era ese adulto?

-Buenas tardes, joven SiZhui. —Saludó—, soy el tío de Qing, Xiao Xingchen. Nosotros volveremos a viajar hoy, pero quería esperar a conocerlo. —Extendió su mano y SiZhui la recibió tímido—, muchas gracias por evitar que mis sobrinos murieran.

-¡Estás exagerando, tío! No vamos a morir porque no estás. —Se quejó Qing desde atrás del mayor—, ¡Dejemos entrar a A-Yuan! Hace mucho frío. —Exclamó su amiga, y el tío de la muchacha me cedió el paso.

Había mínimo cinco maletas encima de la mesa, y otro muchacho bastante alto también estaba allí, sacando algunas cuentas.

-Bien, Xue Yang. La cuenta de la comida está cargada, también la de gastos comunes. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, ya sabes a quién debes llamar. —Señaló el chico, y Xue Yang fruncía el ceño.

-Ajá, ahora váyanse por favor. —Pidió de una manera dura y amarga—, quiero disfrutar del comeback solo con mis amigos.—Gruñó.

Xiao Xingchen sonrió con dulzura y acarició los cabellos del muchacho.

-Bien, volveremos en dos meses. Cuídense. —Y Xue Yang se vio avergonzado mientras Qing abrazaba al otro muchacho y parecía querer llorar.

-Te los encargo, Lan SiZhui. —Pidió el hombre de nombre desconocido—, espero tener una charla más extensa en un futuro. Soy Song Lan. —Y con un estrechón de mano, ambos adultos se retiraron de la casa.

-¡Vamos a comenzar a ver la transmisión en dos horas y media! Así que hagamos un círculo para hablar de teorías. —Convocó Qing una vez que sus tíos se habían ido del lugar.

Cuando se acomodaron sobre la alfombra, poco después de preparar bocadillos suficientes para el directo y para el comeback, aparte de dejar conectada la computadora, ya habían pasado treinta minutos más, por lo que tenían... dos horas antes de que comenzara el directo.

-Bien. Yo digo que en este comeback, JingYi está muerto. —Comenzó Xue Yang con seriedad.

-¡Imposible! —Contestó Yuan—, y tengo una razón para pensar eso. —SiZhui sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a rebuscar en la carpeta de JingYi que tenía, específicamente de sesiones de fotos del nuevo comeback—, ¡Miren!

La foto de JingYi tratando de tocar una lápida, con su mano extendida sin llegar al concreto, en blanco y negro, golpeó los sentidos de los muchachos.

-JingYi está frente a la lápida. ¿Han visto los teasers? ¡JingYi pasea por el cementerio mientras silba! Jin Ling le sigue desde la espalda, sin tocarlo, y ZiZhen está sentado tranquilamente en una banca. Si alguien está muerto, les aseguro que es Jin Ling. —Bramó—, en los artes conceptuales, es el único que tiene fotos a color. —Indicó luciendo orgulloso.

-¿Y si Jin Ling está enamorado de JingYi, pero el alma gemela de A-Yi es ZiZhen? ¡Tiene sentido! Dicen que las almas gemelas ven en blanco y negro, y cuando encuentran a quien le complementa, ven en color. —Agregó Qing.

Las teorías variaron, y después de una ligera discusión de hora y media, llegaron a la conclusión de que JingYi era el principal en esta canción; un chico que seguía vivo, y por algún motivo, se enamoró del fantasma de Jin Ling, sin embargo, salía con ZiZhen.

No sonaba para nada descabellado.

El teléfono de Yuan vibró.

«@ZhenLingYi_RealZone ha twitteado:

¡Treinta minutos para el directo!» decía la notificación, mientras pinchaba en ella y salía... JingYi, en una foto a color junto a Jin Ling.

-¡Mis teorías! —Chilló Qing—, ¡En mis teorías no estaba esto! —Lloriqueó, mientras se abrazaba a Xue Yang—, ¡Es injusto que comiencen a subir fotografías a esta hora!

SiZhui se sintió traicionado. Sacar imágenes... justo cuando el directo comenzaría, era algo sin dudas cruel. No podía evitar suspirar ruidosamente frustrado. Las teorías se sacan después de los comeback, no antes.

Lección aprendida.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de la siguiente fotografía, donde ZiZhen salía cocinando algo para JingYi, en blanco y negro, sin embargo ambos lucían felices, a diferencia de la fotografía con Jin Ling, donde JingYi lucía con tristeza...

Había algo raro en el asunto.

A los cinco minutos hubo una última fotografía donde solo estaba Jin Ling, vestido con el traje del último comeback, aunque la foto estaba en blanco y negro, y salía señalando a JingYi con una carta.

Cartas de baraja inglesa.

JingYi mensajeó a Yuan en ese momento.

«¡Espero ver sus nombres en el directo! ¡ZiZhen espera preguntas de Qing!» texteó «¡deséanos suerte!» finalizó, y Yuan sonrió ante eso.

Comenzaron a conectar la cuenta de Qing al computador que se proyectaba en la televisión, y sonrieron cuando vieron el chat saturado en comentarios de desespero. Los minutos se hicieron extensos, y Yuan sólo podía pensar en lo desagradable que era esa sensación de angustia en su pecho, esos comentarios que le lanzaban a JingYi eran, en parte, indecorosos, desagradables, pero eran de fans y por tanto, no podía quejarse.

Estaba bien.

-¡Buenas noches a la nación ZhenLingYi! —Bramó JingYi cuando el directo empezó—, presente el líder de grupo ¡ZiZhen! —Señaló a su compañero, que saludó alegremente—, y nuestro visual ¡Jin Ling! —Exclamó con entusiasmo—, hoy me corresponde hacer de MC, así que estaré bajo sus cuidados. —Indicó, guiñando el ojo, y estaba seguro que acababa de sentir su corazón latir ruidosamente.

Bien, quedaban dos horas antes del comeback, y los chicos debían hacer diversas actividades. Comenzaron hablando brevemente del concepto.

-No tenemos permitido dar spoilers, por desgracia. —Comentó JingYi—, pero seguramente habrán notado que tuvimos una sesión de fotos en un... eh, cementerio. ¡Está en mi pueblo natal! —Indicó con alegría—, aproveché de ver a mis padres, ja, ja. —Rió con timidez y naturalidad, causando un estremecer en el interior de SiZhui—, pero eso está bien. Ahora, iremos a la sección de "¡Preguntas que no dejan dormir por la noche a Lan JingYi!" —Presentó, y Jin Ling parecía tremendamente avergonzado con la presentación tan poco profesional.

-¡Bien! Todos sabemos que cada vez que se presenta un directo, el MC tiene permitido inventar una sección. —Habló JingYi—, y que la sección de Jin Ling que trata sobre silbar la melodía principal del comeback es aburrida y tediosa. —Indicó, mientras Jin Ling le golpeaba con un cojín—, pero estas son preguntas que a más de alguno le servirán. Por eso, le dejé a cada uno unas preguntas. Son tres en total ¡Comenzamos con la que le he dejado a Jin Ling! —Bramó, y Jin Ling suspiró.

-Sabía que cuando hablamos con mi primo y dijiste que hablarías tonterías, te referías a que lo harías en directo... —Se quejó—, pero no pensé que me harías participe de tu idiotez. —Se quejó.

Yuan se sonrojó al sentirse aludido.

-¡Hablando de tu primo, un saludo a él, a su mejor amiga y Xue Yang! —Indicó ZiZhen—, JingYi dijo que ya no eres mejor amigo de él, porque ahora es su sitio. —Rió el chico representante de la secta Bailing-Ouyang con diversión, mientras Jin Ling suspiraba.

-Ajá. Comencemos entonces con esto. —Señaló Jin Ling mientras volteaba la imagen que JingYi le había dado.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que todos procesaran la imagen.

Era... ¿un triángulo?

-¿Qué hay con esto, JingYi? —Habló Jin Ling—, ¿estás bromeando conmigo?

JingYi negó.

-¡No sé qué es eso! Sé que es un ángulo pero... —Bajó la voz—, por las noches pienso ¿estas cosas tienen clasificación? ¡no logro recordar! ¡me quita el sueño, Jin Ling! —Dijo entre dientes.

Jin Ling suspiró.

-Este es un ángulo de treinta grados. Es un ángulo agudo. —Contestó hastiado Jin Ling.

-Pero... ¿cómo van a hacer treinta grados en invierno? —Preguntó JingYi seriamente.

"¿Realmente dijo eso?" pensó SiZhui.

-Debe haber niveles para la estupidez. —Señaló Xue Yang—, y tu novio los alcanzó de manera estratosférica. —Ante eso, Qing comenzó a reír.

-ZiZhen al menos es listo. —Comentó Qing tomando algunas galletas.

SiZhui seguía sonriendo a la pantalla.

-Calentamiento global, duh. —Contestó ZiZhen.

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras Jin Ling se levantaba abruptamente.

-Los odio demasiado. Entérense. —Bramó, mientras se retiraba y los chicos se quedaban mirando al visual de grupo retirarse indignado, quizás para tomar aire.

-¡Bien! Mientras A-Ling va por bebidas, ZiZhen debe dar vuelta el trozo de papel que le corresponde, explicando o ayudando a resolver mi duda, ¡vamos! —Señaló JingYi, mientras ZiZhen asentía y volteaba la hoja.

Ahora era una pregunta escrita en los pulcros sinogramas de JingYi.

-"¿Crees que los perros tienen diferentes acentos por sus ladridos, si son diferentes países?" —Leyó JingYi con orgullo—, ¡Realmente me mata esa pregunta!

-Entiendo tu punto... —ZiZhen llevó sus manos a su barbilla—, la verdad--

-Son casi las once de la noche. Cállense, por favor. —Rogó Jin Ling, llegando con algo de beber para los chicos que aceptaron sonrientes.

-¡Es serio, Jin Ling! —Siseó JingYi—, ¡No me deja dormir!

-Ojalá alguien respondiera esas preguntas, así no hablarías dormido ni llamarías a-

-¡Muy bien, siguiente segmento! —Cortó JingYi—, ahora hablemos un poco de las sesiones de fotos y cómo nos sentimos. Ajá. —Habló el muchacho, y SiZhui pareció conectar unos segundos lo que había pasado.

-¿No sucede siempre que ZiZhen y Jin Ling son interrumpidos cuando quieren hablar de alguien especial para JingYi? —Señaló, y Qing asintió.

-Sí. Estoy segura que evitan decir tu nombre porque le gustas al idiota de JingYi ¡Y como se le ocurra hacer no algo más...! —Se quejó Qing.

-¡Secundo! ¡Será el idol que admiramos, pero tú eres nuestro amigo! —Bramó Xue Yang—, siempre está en pie la propuesta de esconder cadáveres. —Finalizó.

Al menos con eso, Qing dio su aprobación de manera indirecta.

La hora pasó veloz, y finalmente quedaban cinco minutos para las doce, por lo que los chicos comenzaron a agradecer el apoyo, las risas, pedir ánimos y seguir con ellos.

Yuan sentía su estómago hecho un lío.

Cuando el sonido inicial de un piano perturbó sus sentidos, notó que el video había comenzado. La armonía de las tres voces fue indescriptible, sobretodo cuando mencionaron la línea principal del disco.

"Déjame contártelo" salió de los labios de JingYi y Jin Ling, mientras ZiZhen se desvanecía en las sombras.

Cuando todo se volvió de colores, Jin Ling sonreía grácilmente mientras jugaba deportes. Tenis, básquetbol, fútbol, mientras JingYi siempre le apoyaba desde las gradas con entusiasmo, y la letra no tenía mucho que ver con la historia.

"Claramente había nubes en el cielo, a diario, pero tú eras el sol más brillante" decía, y entonces había carteles, sonrisas, diversión, años escolares que le daban nostalgia "se acabó tan pronto que no pude procesar algo, antes de volver a sentirme similar y en paz", a esas alturas, ZiZhen y su mundo monocromo ingresaron, pero JingYi lucía feliz yendo a cada museo, imitando pinturas con el rostro.

Pinturas de color.

-¡Jin Ling está muerto! —Bramó Yuan repentinamente—, ¡Las obras de arte están en color, por el pasado! ¡JingYi estaba recordando todo! Jin Ling es un recuerdo. —Señaló SiZhui, perdiéndose todavía en la melodía tranquila que se armonizaba.

"La luna ilumina a diario bajo este cielo oscuro donde ya no estás... suspiro diciendo que debí olvidarte. Debí hacerlo" mientras esa línea transcurre, ZiZhen y JingYi llevaban un colgante a juego, horneaban pasteles, se reían y les entretenía todo.

Eran felices.

"Se acaba. Te acabas. Partes y entonces te siento tan cerca de la punta de mis dedos" cuando JingYi cantó eso en solitario, extendió sus manos a una lápida sin nombre, mientras Jin Ling, aún a color, se sentaba junto a ZiZhen y fruncía el ceño. JingYi tocaba la lápida y se teñía de colores de nuevo.

"Déjame contarte..." suspiró Jin Ling, y comenzó su parte veloz. Aprovechó aquello para mirar a Qing que parecía llorar desconsoladamente, sin entender realmente si esa presión en el pecho de Yuan, era la misma que la muchacha estaba sintiendo. Los pasos en la nieve se marcaban en el vídeo. Los pies descalzos de JingYi le provocaban un dolor indescriptible, mientras las cuerdas eran principalmente la melodía.

Dolía.

Cuando la canción acabó, SiZhui sintió que algo murió en él junto a esa letra, esa canción, esa historia... Algo había ahí. Algo tenía que temer pero no entendía qué.

-Por qué hacen esto. —Lloró Qing—, el comeback pasado fue muy alegre, coqueto... —Hipaba—, ya no entiendo. —Xue Yang le pasó algo de papel higiénico para limpiarse, Y él siguió comiendo chocolates.

Fue una noche fría donde los tres repitieron el vídeo para entender qué sucedía con ese ambiente triste que no lucía tan... triste.

SiZhui no se podría recuperar del shock emocional ni siquiera con la llegada de la primavera. Y comprendía totalmente el por qué.

Cuando SiZhui fue a dormir, recibió un mensaje, pero ese comeback había sido demasiado... profundo para él. Sus padres no podían ser, porque dijeron que le darían su espacio esa noche, entonces... ¿quién?

A la mañana siguiente, otra vez abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el ritmo cardíaco errático vibrando en su pecho. Tomó su teléfono celular entre sus manos para ver la hora.

Seis de la mañana. Quedaban dos horas para partir a sus clases, y los chicos dijeron que podía sentirse en casa. Se ducharía, vestiría, desayunaría e iría a clases.

Todo lo que hizo fui inhalar profundo, desbloquear su teléfono, y ver el mensaje de JingYi que fue enviado a las dos de la mañana.

«¡El viernes en la tarde tendremos sesión de fotos! ¿quieres venir junto a tus amigos? Quiero hablar algo importante contigo» le había escrito, y el siguiente mensaje era de su papá.

«Tienes permiso para lo que sea que JingYi te diga ¡nos cuentas cómo te va después de todo!» había dicho él.

Claro, si ellos se habían aliado... Le avisó a sus amigos, que encantados aceptaron la invitación, y aquel día llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sus padres se negaron a señalar el por qué dijeron algo como lo mencionado por textos.

Yuan sabía que debía ir por la tarde, e incluso el viaje en el tren se le hizo breve. Estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué querría hablar el muchacho más bajo.

Quizás preguntaría qué fue todo lo que sucedió en su casa, en su cuarto, con esos besos... Y Yuan no estaba preparado. Todavía no terminaba de ordenar sus pensamientos, todavía no establecía la división entre admiración y amor, aún...

-¡A-Yuan! —Gritó JingYi, mientras se lanzaba en su dirección una vez que los tres adolescentes llegaron al estudio.

JingYi vestía ropas casuales. Una playera con un logo conocido, aquel que solía usar en el vídeo y...

"Oh" pensó. Evitó el tema. Él había ido con una de sus playeras preferidas. La de un conejo con gafas montado sobre una media luna. Una playera que llevaba usando desde que tenía catorce años y que todavía conservaba porque era algo especial. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de su papá el día en que salieron juntos a mirar el debut de un amigo se su papá.

Lo recordaba bien.

-¡Esa es--! —ZiZhen miró fijamente a Yuan antes de carraspear y calmarse—, bien, tenemos algunos minutos antes de volver a las fotos. Jin Ling dijo que necesita estudiar, ¿lo ayudas, Xue Yang? Yo hablaré con Qing para dejar a la parejita. —Bromeó, pero JingYi se sonrojó y parecía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Bien, al menos Yuan notaba que no era el único que tenía esa sensación.

-Necesito hablar algo importante contigo, ¿vienes a las gradas? —Indicó, mientras tomaba a Yuan por la muñeca y lo arrastraba al lugar, sin que el muchacho diera su respuesta a su petición.

Sentó a Yuan e inmediatamente se acomodó junto a él. El más alto sintió su pulso veloz, con algo de miedo inhaló profundamente aire para luego exhalar.

-¿Qué querías hablar, A-Yi? —Preguntó, mientras sentía que JingYi se acomodaba sobre él, acurrucándose naturalmente.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa mañana? A mi pueblo. Podemos ir Qing, Yang, los chicos, tú y yo... —Murmuró—, quiero que mamá los conozca a todos. —JingYi desvió la mirada, y SiZhui sintió tanta ternura.

-¿Papá te dio el permiso de llevarme a tu casa? —Indagó risueño, provocando una sonrisa coqueta en JingYi.

-Ajá. Le dije que te presentaría a tus suegros. —Rió, y Yuan sintió una adoración inexplicable mientras sonreía y acomodaba un mechón de cabello de JingYi tras su oreja, que resbalaba por su rostro.

Qing se cruzó de brazos a la distancia mientras trataba de no distraerse.

-¿Estás bien, Qing? —Preguntó ZiZhen.

-Mnh. Es que... mira. —Bramó, señalando a los chicos que parecían muy dulcemente acomodados, incluso cercanos.

-Sí, se supone que no son novios. —Rió ZiZhen—, nada que hacer.

-Veo algo con "T". —Gritó Qing, con toda la intención de crear consciencia en los chicos, mientras Jin Ling y Xue Yang se acercaban.

-¿Tierra? ¿Una trampa? —Preguntó Xue Yang incrédulo.

-¿Una torre? —Añadió Jin Ling, mirando el ceño fruncido de la muchacha.

Todos miraron en su dirección. JingYi y SiZhui se miraban atentamente. No entendían la inercia de los ojos de Yuan a la boca de JingYi.

En realidad, la comprendían más de lo que les gustaría.

-Tensión sexual. —Aseveró sinceramente, mientras todos suspiraban a la par, lo que llamó la atención de la pareja, que repentinamente salió de su burbuja de romance.

-¿Le preguntaste a Yuan? —Indagó Jin Ling, mientras JingYi asentía.

Los chicos fueron a su sesión de fotos mientras Yuan se marchaba a su casa. Fue... inesperado. Conocería a la familia de JingYi, y estaba segurísimo de que algo más pasaría.

Temía.

Al día siguiente llegó temprano al estudio, pues sus padres ya tenían sus maletas listas cuando él llegó, mientras ellos decían que JingYi había pedido permiso mucho antes, por lo que estaba bien que salieran juntos.

Era tan... natural. Se sentía bien.

Esa tarde en el pueblo se pasó veloz. JingYi y el grupo recorrían por todos lados, alegres e incluso comían algunas cosas que JingYi indicaba, pues era el segmento de sitios recomendados donde él, quién era nativo de la ciudad, brindaría todo tipo de tips para promover un viaje allí.

Bastaba decir que era efectivo en demasía aquel método de propaganda turística.

Cuando fueron a casa de JingYi, se sorprendieron todos por el lugar. Era un sitio reconfortante, tranquilo, bastante acogedor y hermoso. Nadie pensaría que un idol con los ingresos del muchacho tendría ese hogar, y SiZhui sonreía al ver el orgullo emanando de las orbes de JingYi.

-¡Bien! Mamá sabía que vendríamos. ZiZhen, Jin Ling y Xue Yang compartirán cama, A-Qing estará con mi hermanita, ¡Y Yuan duerme conmigo! Las camas son grandes, así que no habrá problemas de espacio. —Sonrió JingYi, mientras entraba a su hogar y Yuan sentía confort.

Tanta... Calma. Era cálido. La misma calidez de su hogar se transmitía en este, donde el aroma a la cena recién hecha, los bordados a otro lado, la televisión sonando de fondo, le hacían sentir comodidad.

Todo era... hermoso.

-¡Buenas tardes! Ah~ ¿ustedes son los amigos de mi hijo? —Preguntó una mujer que lucía bastante joven, que se quitaba el delantal de cocina y llegaba a saludar a los chicos.

JingYi no bromeaba cuando dijo que presentaría a su familia.

-Espero se sientan cómodos. —Exclamó la mayor, indicando donde debían sentarse.

-¡A-Mao! ¡Ven a cenar con los amigos de tu hermano! ¡Trajo a una chica! —Gritó la mujer—, por cierto, me llamo Lan Gao. —Anunció—, y mi hija es Lan Mao. Junto a A-Yi somos los únicos en esta casa, pero hay un cuarto de invitados. Ahí dormirán los chicos. —Indicó Gao, mientras sonreía.

-¿Gao y Mao no son nombres de chico? —Preguntó Qing con curiosidad.

-Mnh. Pero los Lan ya parecen dejar de encasillar esas cosas y puedes llevar el nombre que quieras, supongo. —Señaló la chica con una sonrisa, mientras servía los platos y JingYi llegaba con los palillos y Mao bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Es una niña bonita! —Exclamó la muchacha recién llegada, ubicándose junto a Qing que la miró dubitativa—, ¡Tendremos una pijamada y veremos películas! —Indicó, y Qing puso una mueca de desagrado.

-¿De romance? —Preguntó insegura, mientras miraba suplicante a Yuan.

-¡Claro que no! A menos que quieras eso ¡serán de terror! —Señaló—, por cierto, soy Lan Mao, me llevo dos años de diferencia con A-Yi.

Lan Gao rió, tomando asiento junto a JingYi.

-Mao no tiene contacto con muchas chicas... —Dijo JingYi mientras comía un poco—, las chicas son muy ruidosas, y Mao ya lo es por sí sola... es mejor que se relacione con gente calmada. —Añadió, logrando que el ceño de Qing se relajara y asistiera algo tímida.

La cena transcurrió entre algunas historias de infancia, pero por algún motivo, JingYi prefería evitar tajantemente lo que guardaba relación con su debut.

-¿Entonces encontraste al niño que buscabas, A-Yi? —Preguntó Lan Mao, mientras terminaba su comida—, ya sabes, el chico de la playera de conejo.

Repentinamente la mesa quedó en silencio y Yuan no comprendió el por qué de eso.

-Ah... Sí. —Asintió—, BunnieMoon. Lo encontré. Gracias por preguntar. —Dijo, y Yuan encontró algo raro en todo eso.

-¡Hey! —Exclamó, y todos se quedaron viéndolo expectante—, ¡Lan Mao es a la única que no haces callar cuando habla de él! ¡No me digas que tienes complejo de hermano! —Señaló, y repentinamente todos exhalaron con decepción.

Yuan no notó eso último.

-Ah... ¿qué puedo hacer? Es mi única hermana. —Contestó con vergüenza—, y mira, ya es tarde, serán las nueve ¡horario Lan! ja, ja, ya sabes, somos Lan, tenemos horarios, ¿no es así, madre? ¡Yo soy el rebelde que no los cumple! —Indicó mientras tomaba a Yuan, que había acabado su cena.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señora Lan. Me alegra mucho que compartamos raíces. —Se inclinó ligeramente, y los ojos de la mayor brillaron brevemente. O eso pudo distinguir cuando la miró al rostro.

-¿Wei Yuan, Lan SiZhui? —Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras sonreía.

Esa sonrisa de travesura que había heredado JingYi seguramente de ella.

-¡Sí! Lo siento si no mencioné antes mis nombres. Con todo este... Ajetreo. Pero no importuno más, iré con A-Yi a su cuarto. —Habló con calma—, muchas gracias, y buenas noches.

JingYi observó a su madre y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Nos vamos, A-Yuan! —Gritó, mientras arrastraba a SiZhui que sonreía por la vergüenza de su compañero.

Vergüenza que no comprendía.

Antes de llegar a los cuartos, JingYi indicó el baño, donde Yuan se cambió la ropa, lavó sus dientes, y esperó a que JingYi repitiera los pasos.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su amigo, las luces estaban apagadas. De hecho, la única luz que entraba en el cuarto, era la de la puerta por la que JingYi ingresaba a la habitación. Y fue cerrada con gran fuerza.

-¿A-Yi...? —Preguntó SiZhui con algo de timidez—, ¿Está todo bien? —Dijo, mientras se quitaba la mochila que se había puesto a lo largo del camino a ese cuarto, donde JingYi estaba de espaldas a él.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me ha sorprendido tu densidad. Se supone que el denso soy yo... —Susurró JingYi, mientras se volteaba y la ventana trataba de dar luz desde las cortinas azul marino, quizás por la luna que brillaba elegante sobre el firmamento.

Yuan no podía explicar ese temor que estaba sintiendo repentinamente.

-¿Por qué he sido denso...? —Preguntó Yuan, mientras JingYi se acercaba a él, y ponía las palmas de ambas manos sobre su pecho.

La calidez de las manos de JingYi lo estremeció.

-¿Me dirás que nada de lo que ha pasado te hace ruido? ¿que no has podido ordenar lo que sientes, los sucesos? —Aseveró, mientras acercaba su rostro—, me dirás acaso, Lan SiZhui, que no te has dado cuenta de ¿nada? —Preguntó casi con desespero.

SiZhui tragó pesado. Claro que notó que le gustaba a JingYi. Claro que se había dado cuenta de que había algo peligroso en la forma tentativa en la que los labios de ambos se buscaban de vez en cuando, o en las miradas perdidas que casi siempre aterrizaban en sus labios.

SiZhui era lento, pero no idiota.

-Mnh. Sé que pasa algo, pero no entiendo nada de esto. Lo siento. —Comentó avergonzado.

JingYi ejerció algo de presión contra el pecho de SiZhui con sus manos, lo que provocó que trastabillara y cayera a la cama. Rápidamente JingYi lo acorraló contra esta, y ubicó sus brazos sobre los hombros de SiZhui de tal manera que sus rostros estaban frente a frente.

-Vamos a resolverlo. —Susurró contra su rostro, y tenía miedo.

Si era sincero, ya debían pasar de las diez de la noche. JingYi había estado actuando raro, y jamás se había encontrado tan ansioso de alejarse de todas las personas como en ese momento.

Pero JingYi lucía tan lindo... Estiró sus manos, que alcanzaron las mejillas del muchacho, y este se acercó al rostro de Yuan. JingYi era justo como una fruta prohibida en medio de una difusa realidad óptica.

Un sueño, un sueño, todo era generado por esa ilusión de insomnio tan peligrosa y esquiva.

Bien, Yuan estaba dispuesto a intentar más.

-Me gustas. Ya te lo había dicho, A-Yi. —Mencionó tranquilamente—, así que, eh... —SiZhui sintió la necesidad de mirar a sus ojos—, perfecto. Hablemos.

Y JingYi se acomodó nuevamente, alejándose y sentándose sobre esa cama, en posición de flor de loto, con un rostro seguro.

Si lo uniría algo, que eso fuera un dulce y satisfactorio dolor en el centro del pecho, tal como el que llenaba de temor a SiZhui en ese momento. Sin embargo, en esa oscuridad, en esa habitación, todo indicaba que sería un paraíso sólo para ambos.

Si fuera por el nacido en enero, él se quedaría toda la vida bajo el cuerpo de JingYi, sometido a su voluntad y dispuesto a cumplir cada capricho que el más bajo tuviera. Todo iba a estar bien, porque quería estar de esa forma, sin saber de nadie más que de JingYi.

-¿Está bien si hago preguntas aparte de esta? —Indicó JingYi de manera lógica, mientras miraba a Yuan y este asentía ante la oración tan lógica que Yin pudo mencionar.

-Puedes preguntar lo que gustes, A-Yi. —Agregó a su autorización—, sabes que siempre responderé con la verdad.

-¿Qué evita que estemos juntos? —Bramó—, te gusto, me gustas, ¿cuál es el jodido problema? —Siseó entre dientes.

Yuan miraba sus labios silabear. Eran como un par de dulces tentando a ser devorados por un niño. Y Yuan todavía no superaba esa parte de la infancia donde se le negaba un dulce.

-Ni idea. —Contestó sincero—, eres a quien más quiero abrazar, con quién amo dormir y compartir cama... aunque suene anticuado, aunque suene pacifico, quiero compartir cama de la manera más inocente que se te ocurra. Entonces, no lo sé, ¿cuál es el jodido problema? ¿Me iluminas, A-Yi? —Preguntó irónico, citando al chico, y el mencionado arrugó la nariz.

-Te juntas mucho con Xue Yang. —Clamó como una queja ante la injuria del más alto—, el jodido problema es que cuando parezco avanzar, huyes. Tienes miedo, ¿a qué le temes? ¿a tus propios sentimientos? —Dijo, dando en el blanco.

Yuan le temía a sus propios sentimientos porque no podía distinguir con claridad qué sentía por él. Si aquello ya no era una obsesión de adolescente y ahora le gustaba JingYi como persona, eso era lo desconocido, porque no quería dañar a nadie con sus emociones.

Era como si de repente no necesitaran palabras cuando estaban juntos, excepto para ordenar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Había que establecer límites.

O quitarlos, por cómo iba el ritmo.

-Entonces, seré concreto ¿me quieres? —Preguntó JingYi.

-Sí. —Contestó Yuan—, te quiero. Pero... Estoy en una guerra. Y no quiero rendirme. No quiero perder contra mi propia persona y ceder todo.

JingYi respiró profundo cuando terminó de oír aquellas palabras.

-Quédate a mi lado. —Pidió—, aunque sea complicado. Sé que es duro, pero... Uh, ayúdame. No sé qué decir. —Rió JingYi nervioso, y SiZhui le siguió.

Bien, todo estaba en orden. Menos lo que SiZhui sentía, y eso era importante.

-Pues... Quiero quedarme contigo pero temo dañarte. No distingo lo que siento por ti, ¿comprendes, A-Yi? —Habló con dedicada ternura—, no sé... si esto que siento por ti es gustar o admiración. Temo que sientas más que yo. —Confesó, sintiendo las manos de JingYi afianzar el agarre que tenía sobre sus muñecas, aprisionándolo un poco más fuerte contra la cama.

Algo dentro suyo le decía que ese era un gran momento, un paraíso secreto donde debían perderse en los labios del otro y no en sus sentimientos intensos y complicados.

Pero si eso le daría calma a JingYi, lo intentaría por él.

Notó la reacción burlona de JingYi que acortó más la distancia, y hablaba casi sobre sus labios. Calor... hacía calor. Era lo único de lo que era consciente. Sudaba en demasía, su espalda ardía contra la frazada que le abrigaría esa noche.

El amor de JingYi, tan juguetón, evidente y voraz era totalmente de su preferencia que cualquier otra referencia que hubiera tenido antes.

-Entonces~ —Cantó—, ¿no quieres saber cuál es la diferencia entre admirar y gustar? Felizmente puedo guiarte a las divergencias. —Añadió, dejando un beso sobre la punta de su nariz.

En cualquier momento se dejaria llevar por cupido y bien, podría admitir que eso sería lo más cercano al amor que sentía.

-ilústrame, A-Yi. —Pidió sonriente.

SiZhui repentinamente recordó la posición en la que estaban, y alzó una ceja.

-Hey, maestro. —Llamó despacio—, ¿quién tiene el control? necesito saberlo antes de hablar.

JingYi sólo sonrió grato.

-Déjame instruirte, Lan SiZhui. —Bramó, mientras ignoraba su aseveración—, cuando admiras a alguien, quisieras que te abrazara. ¿Quieres eso? —Yuan asintió, mientras JingYi lo envolvía en su cuerpo y Yuan respondía a ese estímulo—, pero cuando alguien te gusta... quieres besarlo.

Yuan tragó pesado ante esa idea.

-¿Quieres besarme? —Indagó JingYi con un tono sugerente—, ¿o solo me admiras? —Yuan sintió una emoción peligrosa naciendo en su barriga.

-Robaste mi corazón, ¿y preguntas si quiero besarte? —Indaga Yuan, sentándose y tomando la cadera de JingYi para apegarlo más a su cuerpo—, olvídalo. Te quiero completamente. —Sentenció, antes de besarlo.

Y estaba bien. Se sentía cómodo de esa manera, mordiendo y chupando esos suaves labios que se entre-abrían para dar más detalle del interior, que rompían la distancia mientrás JingYi, aún sobre la cadera de Yuan, sentía una emoción salvaje al interior de sus entrañas.

Era el momento correcto, porque Yuan quería amar a JingYi hasta el instante en que se sintiera enfermo. Hasta que ambos se sintieran malditos en esas sensaciones tan gratas, hasta evitar descubrir qué sentido tenía vivir la vida sin el otro.

Estaba todo caluroso. El amor devoraba a ambos mientras se separaban, y esos sonidos húmedos que Yuan se avergonzaba de oír, porque nunca pensó que algo tan erótico pudiera ser causado con un simple actuar.

Un beso mojado, empapado de sus ansias y deseos más soberbios y posesivos sobre JingYi.

Porque incluso si esa emoción que surgía de todo lo que habian vivido, era sólo una ilusión, Yuan estaba bien. Estaba bien con saborear a JingYi, con tomar su cadera y pegarla más a la propia, con reír porque era todo extraño y porque sus hormonas se descontrolaban. Pero estaba bien ese descontrol.

Porque sentía que estaba en una eternidad perfecta. Porque sentía que se derretiría en los labios de JingYi y esa sería su mejor muerte.

Todo estaba bien mientras lo tuviera. JingYi, que tenía atado su cabello, repentinamente se quitó lo que sujetaba su coleta alta.

Una cinta. La cinta. Esa cinta del clan Lan que ellos ya no conservaban... JingYi se la estaba extendiendo.

Yuan sabía qué significaba esa cinta y el por qué se la daba. Sabía sobre esa pregunta implícita que estaba tras los bordados específicos de todo lo que era el clan.

-¿Qué opinas, A-Yuan? —Indagó presuntuoso JingYi, viendo satisfecho cómo SiZhui recibía la cinta para el cabello y la estiraba curioso, a la par que la lanzaba por detrás de la silueta de JingYi y la enredaba entre su cuello—, ¿hay algo que decir con respecto a tu guerra? —Cuestionó.

Yuan, que enredó sin realmente juntar los bordes de la cinta entre el cuello de JingYi, empujó el rostro y todo lo que era JingYi acercándolo a sí mismo.

Suspiró sobre sus labios antes de sonreír.

-¿Entonces? ¿qué sucede con tu guerra? —Insistió JingYi, impaciente.

Yuan acercó el rostro de JingYi al suyo, y boca contra boca, con una media sonrisa asertiva, susurró—: Si la respuesta es sí, ¿puedo rendirme?


	16. Satisfied

Cuando Yuan se dio cuenta de lo severa que había sido la situación, y qué había sucedido luego de dar aquel "sí" tan curioso, ya había pasado un mes.

De hecho, le había mencionado a JingYi eso, que el tiempo parecía fluir tan veloz a su lado...

"En un mes, iremos con mis padres y le diremos que estamos... saliendo" había dicho con el rostro sonrojado y las orejas teñidas de un fuerte rojo.

Y ese mes se pasó veloz. Con ganas de ser discreto, pero sin poder conseguirlo realmente. Estaba ensimismado, alegre, calmado. SiZhui no podía sentir más paz y gozo en su corazón que cada vez que vibraba su teléfono, y contestaba con la misma emoción indiscreta que hacía que todos le mirasen curiosos.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —Le habían preguntado más de una vez, y todas ellas, él había sido incapaz de negarse.

Porque era un orgullo. Porque aunque no fueran oficialmente novios, aunque la pregunta no hubiera sido explícita, todo podía ir bien si seguían así, si seguían apoyándose y eran amigos, si tenían esa relación donde los buenos días sobraban, y las noches de amor entre bromas se asomaban.

SiZhui sabía que ese día en específico, JingYi iría a su universidad. Tenían que hablar con los padres de Yuan, por lo que el más bajo se ofreció a llevarlo en la motocicleta.

"Tengo que ser el ejemplo para mis suegros" rió divertido cuando Yuan le habló sobre el tema "iré por ti a la universidad, pero... no tengo mucho tiempo, lo siento, A-Zhui. Este comeback está siendo más difícil que el anterior, y no hablaré de la gira que comenzará en dos meses..." suspiró.

Pero no le importó demasiado aquello. Él sabía desde el inicio que JingYi no tendría mucho tiempo, pero amaba eso. Amaba que invirtiera su tiempo en lo que amaba, que cantara, que hiciera sentir su piel chinita ante todas esas oscilaciones en la voz que le llenaban de felicidad...

Estaba bien. Wei Yuan estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Un mensaje nuevamente hizo temblar su teléfono casi al final de su jornada universitaria. Había sido así todo el mes, con sus ojos llenos de ternura por las suaves palabras de JingYi, con la ternura casi palpable de su corazón, con una carta de JingYi entre sus manos que el muchacho había insistido entregar.

"¡Me diste una para el fanmeet! Es justo que también tengas una" había reclamado JingYi, y si era honesto, tal vez el chico tenía razón. Además, ¿por qué negarle algo, cuando hacía pucheros de esa manera? Aunque era absurdo, porque aquella carta del fanmeet era un asunto diferente. No guardaba relación con sus sentimientos románticos, al menos no en ese entonces.

Yuan estaba completamente en paz mirando a JingYi sonreír a la entrada de la universidad, con la mascarilla y los lentes de sol. Eso le sacó una carcajada.

Estaba bien, todo estaba bien, seguía repitiéndose como una canción en su interior.

-¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó JingYi, lanzando el casco en dirección a Yuan, que lo recibió como si aquello fuera lo más natural.

Y es que ahora era, en efecto lo más natural. Porque Yuan nunca se había sentido tan enamorado y comprendido como en ese momento, nunca se había sentido como alguien que naturalmente fluía con alguien como lo hacía en ese instante con JingYi. Nunca había amado a alguien como a JingYi.

Si es que aquello era amor, por supuesto.

El camino a casa era tranquilo. El viento pegando en su rostro, sus cabellos meciéndose ante el ritmo de él, y las vistas de la ciudad eran tan... únicas.

Y todo era tan único que estaba feliz, de cierta manera.

Porque todo estaba yendo tan bien...

La curva de los labios de JingYi era la más peligrosa de la ciudad. Quizás el menor no entendía ese pensamiento, pues de vez en cuando, cuando la motocicleta estaba detenida, él se volteaba y le sonreía, e incluso parecía dudar de todo.

SiZhui apreciaba esto, y gradualmente comenzó a notarlo.

Cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a pensar en cuando lo conoció. Cuando la pantalla del teléfono le transportó a un mundo nuevo, lo llevó a perder sus cabales, a perderse en sí mismo.

Estuvo tanto tiempo enamorado de su voz. Perdido en su voz. Algo dentro de él le decía que así se sentía realmente el amor, en esa sensación de abrazar su cintura fuertemente.

Recordó el primer beso de ambos, el segundo, los que comenzaron a llegar lentamente uno tras otro después de toda la erupción de sus sentimientos.

Afianzó su agarre mientras acomodaba el rostro en la espalda de JingYi.

Cada recuerdo llegaba a él como una película andando. Una cálida escena donde una y otra vez avanzaba su encuentro, su primera caricia, el mejor del mundo en el que aterrizar.

Los labios de JingYi, la sonrisa del más bajo, su cuello. Sus clavículas, sus párpados, sus manos, sus brazos. JingYi era el lugar perfecto para recorrer con dulces besos y la mayor ternura que alguna vez pensó sentir por alguien.

Todo seguía fluyendo por su cabeza. Como una película, iba su conversación, sus dudas, sus últimas semanas, sus charlas sobre el comeback, sobre los cuentos de hadas, sobre la luna si acaso era creciente o llena...

Muchas cosas. Todos los recuerdos eran como una película que seguía fluyendo de manera natural. Mientras él recorría con su mirada cada uno de ellos, sintiéndose en paz, a sabiendas que eran suyos y todos suyos.

Y que con JingYi era feliz.

Todo de JingYi era tan sencillamente un recuerdo valioso, su recuerdo más valioso, porque no había algo que más quisiera en el mundo que la sonrisa de su ¿novio?

Todo él era su más preciado ser.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus padres, SiZhui sólo pudo sonreír con diversión antes de bajar de la motocicleta. Todo fue tan dulce, tan tácito, tan agradable...

La puerta de la casa de SiZhui se abrió, revelando a Wei WuXian.

-¡JingYi! ¡A-Yuan! —Saludó con alegría el mayor, mientras abrazaba a su hijo—, ¡Tardaron años! —Continuó, mientras miraba al joven más bajo—, Bueno, mañana JingYi se irá al trabajo, hoy puede quedarse, ¿a que sí?

JingYi sonrió.

-¡Puedo, señor Wei! —Respondió enérgico. SiZhui cayó en cuenta de que eran muy parecidos. Que mientras su papá se parecía mucho en alegría y energía a JingYi, Yuan era idéntico a Lan Zhan, sin poder hacer algo para evitar los problemas, dispuesto a solucionarlos con calma, tranquilidad y paciencia.

Y estaba bien. Todo estuvo bien.

Cuando tomaron asiento en la mesa, comenzó la charla trivial. Yuan no dejaba de mirar a JingYi. Eso provocó un sonrojo que trató de pasar desapercibido, pero SiZhui lo notaba y sólo estaba en su cabeza esa sed casi desesperante de protegerlo.

Todo, todo lo que se trataba de JingYi era su más preciado tesoro. Quería proteger a sus amigos, su felicidad, sus suspiros. Todo lo que le había brindado lo protegería con todo su corazón, pues incluso las cosas pequeñas como el brillo en los ojos de JingYi, o las cosas grandes que consistían en sus labios chocar con los propios, eran lo más valioso para él.

Las pequeñas cosas de ambos lo eran todo para SiZhui, aún después de ese primer mes saliendo con él, donde lo veía a través de una pantalla la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso estaba bien.

Porque incluso si las memorias de ambos, si los recuerdos de SiZhui comenzaban a desaparecer, nunca olvidaría aquel primer paso de JingYi, aquella serie de comienzos que todavía le brindaban felicidad de alguna manera.

Seguía perdido en sus ensoñaciones cuando JingYi parecía sacarlo de su estupor a la distancia.

-Mnh. A-Yuan les quiere contar algo, ¿no es así? —Instó con una sonrisa confianzuda.

A SiZhui no le gustaba ocultar cosas a sus padres. Menos algo tan importante como JingYi o su pseudo-relación que de todas maneras parecía firme, segura, y que iba yendo viento en popa.

-Sí, de hecho, les quiero contar algo importante a ambos. —Señaló, y sonrió a JingYi indicando seguridad.

Porque había aprendido hace mucho que se podría quedar solo en cualquier momento.

Aun cuando sus padres siempre estuvieron con él, SiZhui todavía podía perderlos, pero se sentía con confianza en ese momento. No había vuelta atrás, porque había perdido el temor desde que JingYi lo besó una vez bajo su propia voluntad.

Perdió el temor, perdió la voluntad, y el rumbo debido al amor de JingYi.

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres contarnos? —Consultó WuXian con una sonrisa traviesa. Y SiZhui sabía, se había dado cuenta que sus padres estaban enterados desde el inicio.

-JingYi y yo estamos ¿saliendo? —Admitió en voz alta, con algo de dudas, porque no era exactamente ser novios, pero SiZhui estaba mirando fijamente la sonrisa segura de JingYi, que lucía orgulloso y maravillado con la situación.

Porque con la fuerza que le brindaba la sonrisa de Lan Yin, ¿a qué debía temerle? "a nada ni a nadie" se había respondido él mismo.

Wei WuXian comenzó a reír fuertemente, pero Lan WangJi lucía paciente, como esperando que su desvergonzado esposo se calmara para continuar, y JingYi repentinamente estaba nervioso. Sobre todo cuando WangJi se levantó de la mesa.

-Serviré más comida. —Dijo, mientras WuXian se calmaba un poco y suspiraba en cansancio. Repentinamente su rostro se tornó serio y cruzó sus manos.

Era la reacción más volátil en el rostro de su padre que SiZhui había visto en su vida.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo? —Preguntó con voz severa, mientras WangJi servía la comida que había ido a buscar, y se acercaba a entregar los platos, para dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Yuan tragó pesadamente. "Dios, no..." pensó con cansancio "no esa charla de película...".

JingYi sonrió con suficiencia y un escalofrío bajó por la columna vertebral de Lan SiZhui.

-Cambiar su apellido. —Admitió JingYi tranquilamente, con esa sonrisa segura y ¡maldición! Yuan comenzó a ahogarse en su jugo, viendo que Wei WuXian comenzó a toser.

-¡Pero él ya es un Lan! —Se alteró WuXian, demostrando su espanto en el rostro—, ¡Él es Lan por parte de WangJi!

-Sí, es Lan SiZhui, no Lan Yuan. —Comentó despreocupado, haciendo hincapié en lo último dicho—, y suena más bonito así. Lan Yuan.

SiZhui se sonrojó ante aquello. JingYi estaba bromeando ¿no? ¡Lo que estaba diciendo era demasiado peligroso! Aún eran jóvenes para hablar de algo tan delicado como el matrimonio.

Pero si Yuan lo pensaba bien, independiente de esas niñerías, todavía sentía la seguridad total. Todavía pensaba que no importaba lo complicado que el futuro se tornara, mientras tuviera a JingYi, mientras él quisiera seguir a su lado, Wei Yuan se sentiría completamente satisfecho y lucharía por todo y contra todo.

-¡Me niego a eso! ¡Es mi única descendencia! —Dramatizó WuXian—, ¡No dejaré que cambies su apellido de nacimiento! —Se quejó.

-¡Puedes adoptar otro bebé! ¡quiero que Yuan sea mío! —Lloriqueó caprichoso, y SiZhui comenzó a reír.

Bien, ambos eran divertidos. Lan WangJi los soportaba y algo dentro de SiZhui se sentía completo cuando estaban los cuatro así.

-Nuevo bebé. Es buena idea. —Sugirió Lan Zhan—, si a SiZhui no le molesta.

Wei Yuan se sintió especial cuando separó los labios para dar su opinión.

-Sería maravilloso para todos ¿ahora puedes aprobar a JingYi, papá? —Preguntó risueño, sintiéndose brevemente como su tío XiChen.

-Bueno ¡pero nada de cambiarse el apellido! —Reclamó con enfado mientras comenzaba a rociar su comida con picante líquido. Aquello acabaría en desgracia.

Después de comer, SiZhui instó a JingYi para ir a su habitación a dormir juntos. No había nada malo en ello, sus padres confiaban en ambos y Yuan sólo quería dormir abrazado al chico que le gustaba ¿dónde acababa esa sensación de satisfacción, de placer, de felicidad?

-Concéntrate en mí. —Puchereó JingYi, mientras se acurrucaba en él cuando estaban acostados—, no te distraigas.

Yuan sonrió.

-Mnh. —Contestó mientras besaba la punta de su nariz—, me distraigo pensando en ti, cuando te tengo aquí, ¿no es idiota? —Carcajeó bajito y avergonzado, mientras veía como JingYi escondía el rostro en el pecho de SiZhui, y este envolvía su cintura con calma.

-No es idiota. Es cursi. Da asco. —Se quejó, pero seguía abrazando a Yuan—, y me gusta lo cursi. —Admitió contra Yuan—, así que no lo cambies.

El más alto sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Bien, así será. —Aceptó, escuchando el viento soplar fuera de la ventana.

El invierno había acabado, y la primavera llegó a sus vidas con pasos firmes y grandes. Por tanto, el viento que al exterior se sentía parecía susurrar amor y tranquilidad.

Algunas cosas sin sentido que a Wei Yuan todavía le brindaban calma, como todo ese primer mes de noviazgo sin etiqueta, de estabilidad y de citas curiosas, de selfies extrañas y canciones dedicadas mutuamente.

-No te vuelvas a ir. —Susurró JingYi, y Yuan no entendió cuándo fue que se marchó.

-Bueno. No sé cuándo me he ido de tu lado pero... quiero quedarme contigo. Dudo que sea diferente en el futuro. —Aceptó—, a menos que tú quieras eso.

El nacido en agosto frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz de paso.

-No sé cuán posible sea eso. —Rió, y fue como un juramento silencioso.

Una promesa que era casi tan dulce como la sonrisa agotada que JingYi le mostraba cada vez que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Porque todo estaba bien, todo iba bien. Eso fielmente seguía danzando con los días que transcurrían.

Cuando pasó el segundo mes, recuerda en particular una video llamada. Era el día de su segundo cumple-mes, y ambos estaban muy ocupados. SiZhui estaba muy cerca de sus exámenes finales, JingYi preparando conciertos de gira, se habían saludado y hecho algún regalo que entregarían más adelante. Porque Yuan admiraba a JingYi como amigo, como idol, como amante, respetaba sus tiempos, y comprendía que también tenían que dedicarse a sus propios amigos.

«¡A-Yuan, necesito decirte algo importante!» le texteó, y Yuan sonrió ante eso.

«Soy todo vista, adelante» respondió.

«¡Es que debo llamarte!» dijo «¿Puedo?» y Yuan le contestó con toda la paciencia del mundo y una sonrisa tan tibia.

«Claro, puedes. Iba a comenzar a estudiar» le mencionó «te llamaré» finalizó el mensaje mientras marcaba el número de JingYi.

Inmediatamente contestó.

-¿Y bien? —Indagó Sizhui—, ¿qué es eso que preocupa tanto a mi A-Yin? —Preguntó, y escuchó la respiración de JingYi irregular.

Un segundo de silencio, y luego risas. Otra respiración profunda, y más sonrisas. Yuan no comprendía, pero su corazón sentía dicha.

-Te amo.

SiZhui sintió que ese chillido que pensó quizás no lo había pensado tanto. Tal vez era... ¿externo? Sí, lo fue, la risa de JingYi le decía que SiZhui estaba tartamudeando e incluso haciendo quejidos avergonzados.

-¿Por qué eres tan...

-¿Espontáneo? Perdón, es que te extraño. —Respondió—, así que quería hacer esto ¡disculpa a tu idiota! —Agregó—, y si me disculpas, vuelvo a ensayo. ¡Suerte en tus exámenes!

Cortó. Pero el sonrojo no se lo quitaba nadie del rostro, ni ese latido arrítmico en su pecho, ni esa sensación de suspiros perdidos. Ya no quería estudiar. No podía. Su cabeza estaba llena de JingYi. Del chico de ojos grises, perfectos y cálidos. Ojos con los que marcaba los momentos y los convertía en inolvidables. Sonrisas con las que yacía cada segundo especial, y caligrafía en cartas con las que convertían todo en algo único.

JingYi, a casi un año de conocerlo, era cada vez más maravilloso. Y seguramente seguiría así.

Después de todo ese pensamiento, SiZhui suspiró. Bien, tendría que seguir estudiando. No había problemas con ello.

A lo largo de ese segundo mes, cosas más hermosas pasaron. Mo XuanYu llegaba con cartas casi siempre, y SiZhui también le enviaba cartas a JingYi, a veces dibujos, en otras instancias se hablaban por video llamadas.

"Todo estaba bien. Todo iba bien", o ese pensamiento siempre estaba en la mente de SiZhui cuando estudiaba. Sus amigos iban constantemente casa para citas de estudio, comer helados, ver películas, A-Qing siendo la más entusiasmada al enterarse de esa oficialidad "¡hasta que finalmente se animó! lo siento si fui ruda pero..." y la chica no quiso seguir explicando. Sus ojos se agriaron, pero SiZhui entendía ese miedo, ese temor. Lo comprendía todo.

A veces sugerían invitar a los chicos del grupo, otras, querían monopolizar a Yuan o a WuXian. Sobretodo Qing.

Yuan realmente estaba satisfecho con toda la situación. Estaba feliz de estar allí, en ese tiempo, junto a todos. No comprendía por qué había tenido que esperar tanto para comenzar a ser feliz de esa manera, pero mientras siguiera así, esperaría mucho más, muchas veces más.

Lo sentía de esa manera.

Fue el tercer mes y SiZhui seguía en su burbuja. Primavera árida, llena de estudios, donde apenas podía tomar su teléfono celular. Comenzó a dibujar cuando tenía tiempo, cuando JingYi no le hablaba por estar muy inmerso en toda la situación casi agotadora.

La universidad lo estaba destruyendo, pero cada vez que desbloqueaba su teléfono, y veía sonreír a JingYi en ese fondo de pantalla, sabía que sus esfuerzos valían la pena.

Porque no quería que sus padres estuvieran mal, decepcionados o tristes debido a que no cumplía los deberes.

Era un tercer mes y todo debía estar bien.

Yuan seguía con ganas de proteger esos recuerdos donde JingYi dormía sobre él, donde era feliz por nimiedades como mensajes fugaces, pero JingYi rara vez escribía en esa ocasión, y Yuan comprendía. Porque era desgastante el ritmo de ambos, porque apenas podían verse, porque sus horarios no coincidían. Pero todavía lo amaba de una manera tan intensa que no podía describir aquello.

Se preguntó si era tan normal vivir basado en recuerdos, y a veces hasta extrañaba el tacto de JingYi, pero no intervenía. Porque JingYi era un idol, y desde el inicio, SiZhui sabía que no podía estar tanto tiempo con él. Por eso estaba calmado mientras seguía escribiendo resúmenes de estudio.

Estaba bien. Tranquilo, porque no había problemas en su vida, más que tratar de aprobar esa materia que le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadros con lo complicada que era.

Todavía cada situación con JingYi era valiosa para él. Todavía esperaba esos mensajes, como en ese momento de angustia, cuando el teléfono vibró y era una selfie de JingYi.

«¡Adivina quién es libre mañana!» le había dicho, y Yuan sintió que todo valía la pena de nuevo.

«¡Espero podamos vernos!» texteó de vuelta, y acordaron una salida. Yuan continuó el resumen, pauta por pauta, color por color.

Porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa soledad donde realmente no estaba solo. A esa soledad por elección que podía romper para ir con sus amigos a jugar, a leer, a cantar, a ver películas. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a JingYi tras una pantalla, incluso sus memorias de aquel único concierto todavía estaba ahí, algo difuso, ese primer contacto de miradas que hicieron, que desató totalmente en él alguien que no era, que no comprendía.

Nunca olvidaba su comienzo. Su caminata fuera de la casa de Qing que le cambió la vida, esa primera canción que todavía oía, esas coreografías, esas tardes de merchandise intercambiada con Qing y Xue Yang... Todavía cada detalle estaba grabado en su memoria.

Ese día que se vieron, no pudo sentirse más completo. Todo seguía igual. Todo estaba bien. La sonrisa de JingYi mientras jugaban en la consola, o la mirada enamorada del más bajo mientras Yuan recitaba poesía, incluso las caras raras que JingYi hacía cuando lo maquillaba para luego tomarse selfies juntos sacando la lengua, guiñando un ojo, incluso besándose, para luego ir a dormir y divertirse. Una sensación grata que todavía estaba ahí, en el centro de su barriga cuando JingYi saltaba sobre él y lo besaba con vehemencia, con posesión, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y SiZhui respondía el gesto sujetándole fuertemente, perdiéndose en su voz, en su tacto que iba de forma entrecortada sobre sus cabellos.

Perdiéndose en su rostro al dormir mientras acariciaba su espalda, porque sentía que mientras lo tuviera, mientras viera su sonrisa, jamás se decepcionaría de nada, repitiendo esos pensamientos de que aguantaría cada situación difícil si tan solo seguía sosteniendo a JingYi así, contra su cuerpo mientras este último dormía debido al cansancio.

"Mientras tú estés a mi lado, estaré satisfecho" murmuró SiZhui en voz baja, acurrucándose a él y cerrando sus ojos para conciliar el sueño.

Porque todo estaba bien. Debía estar bien.

Sin embargo, la primavera en la que ambos estaban, era casi tan efímera como la estabilidad. Y no todo estaba bien. Y no todo estaría bien. Eso había estado pensando JingYi durante ese último mes de la época, donde el verano se acercaba más intenso de lo que le hubiera gustado sopesar al menor.

  
  



	17. Time for the dangered moon night

Había sido un mes intenso para Lan JingYi. Entre bailes, firmas de disco, salidas exóticas a sitios nuevos porque la popularidad del grupo se estaba extendiendo… pero no estaba Lan SiZhui allí para acompañarle.

Tampoco es que el chico pareciera muy interesado en estar para él en esos momentos, después de todo, cada vez que le hablaba a lo largo de ese mes, Yuan tardaba milenios en contestar. Incluso le escribía al papá de su novio para saber sobre él, pero siempre le respondía lo mismo:

"Por algún motivo, ha comenzado a llenar sus horas con estudios, A-Yi. Estoy completamente preocupado" le había texteado.

Le escribió a Qing, a Yang, y decían lo mismo "Mnh, SiZhui está ocupado. Muy apenas nos ve a nosotros, y es porque vamos a su casa", "¿por qué no intentas ir?" se había atrevido a invitar Qing, ¡pero su itinerario era pesado!

Difícilmente podría ir a verlo, y lo sabía. Por eso pensaba que, de cierta forma, ¿Wei Yuan querría ir a verlo? ¿quizás iría a los eventos de fans?

Nada. SiZhui no aparecía. Y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo un poco.

Por desgracia, ZiZhen no le ayudaba a calmarse. Siempre recordándole que era un idol, que no podía evitar entirse desconcentrado, y que entendiera a SiZhui.

Que Yuan era humano, que su tiempo también existía, y que su novio estaba dándole el espacio suficiente para seguir realizando sus actividades rutinarias, que Lan SiZhui no lo buscaba solamente porque no quería importunar en su trabajo, porque más que novio, el muchacho era admirador, comprendía la dedicación que debía tener, y que había muchísima gente que esperaba de JingYi mucho más que esperar del propio Yuan.

Eso no lo convencía ni calmaba lo suficiente.

-Bien, sí, SiZhui es admirador. Refunfuñó en sus horas de descanso, pero también es mi novio ¿no es así? ¿él cree que mi teléfono es un adorno o algo así? Siguió quejándose, mientras se acostaba sobre las piernas de ZiZhen y este comenzaba a hacerle trenzas, con una caricia sutil en los cabellos a modo de consuelo.

-¡Hey! ¡No hables pestes de mi primo! eso no te lo toleraré, JingYi. Contestó Ling, si tanto te molesta, toma el jodido teléfono y llámalo tú. Siempre eres así. Tú eres tú y él es tú. Déjalo estudiar, seguro es otra forma de no decepcionar a sus papás para seguir contigo.

Ante esa queja de Jin Ling no tuvo más que suspirar. Si lo decía así, sonaba egoísta querer algo de tiempo para él, pero es que extrañaba tanto a Yuan, y parecía que SiZhui sentía lo mismo… incluso su cumple-mes número dos lo habían pasado a través de una pantalla.

Era como si SiZhui tuviera sus sentimientos por JingYi en una lista "por cumplir", y cuando el más bajo quería quejarse, siempre encontraba una forma de ser lindo, por lo que retenía ese sentimiento tan incómodo de su interior. Era frustrante, y quería quejarse de lo mecánico que estaba siendo Lan SiZhui.

Nunca podía, porque entendía que no era su culpa, desde el inicio supo que había sido invasivo, pero se había acostumbrado, pues parecía que SiZhui estaba satisfecho con él, con esa necesidad suya de caer sobre su espacio y tener toda su atención, sus sonrojos, pero ahora ¿no parecía todo simplemente por negocios? ¿ya no sentía Yuan la misma emoción radiante que JingYi por él?

Es que JingYi llevaba más años sintiendo esas emociones desagradables que en ese momento lo llenaban de dudas. Usualmente ante esa sensación de incertidumbre, tomaría el celular y lo llamaría, pero si era sincero, tenía tanto miedo de hacer aquello y, por algún motivo, romper el cálido hechizo en el que alguna vez ambos se habían envuelto.

No, JingYi y sus inseguridades (nada nuevo, se atrevía a pensar) no le haría valer una pelea con SiZhui. Pero echaba de menos los mimos del muchacho, y sus caricias, sus sonrisas, incluso esos sonrojos que entorpecían cada tacto del más alto, que le hacían sentir que tenía el poder de hacer y deshacer con SiZhui tan sólo con quererlo, y sin embargo, no quería aquello.

Maldecía la universidad que le traía esos problemas tan agobiantes. Por eso a JingYi no le gustaba.

Lan Yin miró por décima vez su teléfono celular, sin entender en realidad por qué SiZhui no podía ser egoísta con él. Sólo quería que le dijera "¡salgamos!", algo de interés, sólo un poco y él podía jurar que no volvería a ser tan impaciente o egoísta.

Esa noche se fue a dormir pensando lo mucho que extrañaba ver a Yuan, sobretodo, pensando en su futuro. Si había algo que detestaba, y que toda su vida había evitado, eso era la inseguridad. Siempre que se sentía ansioso, inseguro, o algo infeliz, se apartaba. Al primer atisbo de dudas, sabía que no era allí donde debía quedarse, sabía que necesitaba estabilidad y algo confiable.

Por eso tenía miedo de pensar en Yuan como algo que resolver, porque no quería apartarse por caprichos de adolescente, pero toda su historia con Yuan parecía sacada de una patética historia de desamor. Una historia donde los protagonistas se miraban, se veían tan similares y luego descubrían sus falencias: JingYi, un idol con futuro prometedor, y SiZhui, un joven normal con una carrera universitaria que realmente le gustaba, con un futuro maravilloso.

Le causaba ruido la sensación en el pecho, y durante toda la semana su cabeza se llenó de eso; de la emoción de no tener a nadie más que a Yuan, pero sentirse apartado por él. Como JingYi había tomado la resolución de no hablarle durante esos siete días, SiZhui le mencionó un sencillo "¿estás enfadado, A-Yi?· ¡así no podía molestarse realmente!

Estaba sin dudas entristecido por cómo sólo él parecía consumirse en ese desespero de verlo, en esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, y que SiZhui pareciera tan conforme y libre con todo.

Estaba más enojado con él mismo porque realmente no podía sentirse disgustado con su novio, y se frustraba por eso, porque Yuan lo hacía todo por su bien, y él era codicioso, quería más, no podía tolerar ciertas conductas en Yuan que él tenía debido a su trabajo. Él era despreciable y Yuan sólo un chico lindo y atento por el que tuvo la suerte de sentirse correspondido.

"A medias", añadía mentalmente de vez en cuando.

Cuando ese pensamiento se colaba en su cabeza, deseaba tener un peluche gigante como el que Yuan tenía en su habitación y gritar de frustración el simple deseo: que Yuan lo quisiera un poco más de lo que JingYi a él, aunque no le deseaba esa tortura a nadie, porque era tan corrosivo y consumidor, porque ¿quién rayos querría estar en ese lugar? Era desear un mal muy feo, desear un sentimiento tortuoso en alguien que amas por capricho...

Fue dos días antes de una llamada de Yuan cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba estresándose demasiado, porque sólo podía pensar en esa sensación de peligro corrosivo que se colaba entre su cuerpo cada vez que miraba su buzón vacío. Porque JingYi tenía tantas cosas por hacer, de forma mecánica, pero estaba sólo lleno de SiZhui, de sus manos entre las suyas, de sus chistes sin gracia y de esa voz diciéndole que era genial, al punto en que generó una dependencia que podía catalogar como desesperante, profunda, casi rozando la locura.

-Ah, Wei Yuan. Susurró para sí mismo a mitad de un entrenamiento de baile, en la pausa para beber agua, con el sudor enfriándose recorriendo su cuerpo, me estás volviendo un idiota que casi no se está preocupando de este comeback, debo hacer algo pronto, lo sé. Suspiró frustrado.

-¡JingYi, a bailar! Gritó ZiZhen, llamando su atención.

Bien, estaba bien, sólo tenía que pedirle a Yuan que dejara de confundirle a pesar de que en realidad el joven no sabía lo que le estaba ocasionando.

Ese día, en su tercer mes de noviazgo, o lo que sea que fueran, le advirtieron que tenía dos días libres debido a que ZiZhen había sufrido un ligero colapso, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue mensajear a Yuan.

"¡Adivina quién es libre mañana!" le había texteado con toda la emoción del mundo, porque si él no hacía algo, SiZhui no lo haría. Era demasiado benevolente.

"¡Espero podamos vernos!" le respondió, y entonces acordaron que JingYi iría por él a la universidad pero ¿se sentía preparado? a fin de cuentas, lo único que quería era verlo, pero temía terminar pensando cosas que al final diría en voz alta.

¿Era una broma? ¿estaba hablando en serio? sólo iba y le decía "espero" con ¡toda la tranquilidad del mundo! no algo más efusivo, no más cariñoso, sólo un "espero" que se quedaba en un condicional, una palabra que expresaba más una esperanza vacía e infundada. Bien, estaba bien, comprendía por qué era. Es que JingYi siempre se había entregado en bandeja de plata, era eso y sólo eso. Era completamente normal que sucediera así, porque JingYi siempre hizo trabajos para avanzar más que Yuan en ese lazo tan curioso que llevaban antes de la formalidad absurda que llevaban.

Quizás no dolería tanto si pudiera decirle a todos que eran novios.

Cuando llegó a la universidad de Yuan, sin embargo, se comenzó a sentir más tranquilo. Le vería, sus compañeros notarían que JingYi existía en su vida, y entonces no sería esa eterna sombra desconocida que no parecía tener la estabilidad necesaria.

JingYi sintió las manos de Yuan afirmarse fuertemente de su cuerpo, cuando estaba en la motocicleta, ciñiéndose a sus manos cuando se levantaron de la mesa, cuando estaban recostados en esa cama y él pudo envolverse en la profundidad de la existencia de su novio.

Era la gloria máxima, por esos momentos realmente valía la pena vivir. Por escuchar la voz de SiZhui llamando a su nombre de forma húmeda, o cariñosa, de forma pesada, tentativa, e incluso murmurarle aquello.

Porque JingYi amaría sentirse a su lado, pero sólo sentía que Yuan estaba jugando con él, que era demasiado fácil en dar su perdón, o quizás que estaba siendo intenso. Dudas comunes que nadie le quitaba.

¿Por qué SiZhui lo ponía a prueba? ¿por qué no sólo iba con él y le decía de todas esas inseguridades que lo estaban llenando? era un egoísta, debía decirle al muchacho, lo que esperaba, lo que quería, y aun siendo las tres de la mañana, todavía se sentía tan confundido.

Quería caminar por ahí ¿no era irrespetuoso? pero el sonido de una canción de k-pop lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tanteó la cama donde había dejado su teléfono celular, bajo la almohada, y le escribió a la única persona que podía estar despierta a esa hora.

"¡Sí! ¿no pues dormir, A-Yi? ¿quieres bailar un poco conmigo?" preguntó Wei WuXian, y quizás JingYi estaba cavando su propia tumba al aceptar la invitación, al mirar el cuerpo dormido de SiZhui en una posición tan pulcra, y tener que vaciar la cama para entonces ir al lugar donde la música sonaba.

Cuando llegó al salón, se vio frente al mayor, que lucía cansado, agotado, con ojeras que rara vez se le veían, y dedujo que su marido debía estar durmiendo.

-¿Qué hace despierto tan tarde, señor WuXian? Consultó, mientras le extendía una botella que estaba en el suelo y el mayor recibía con gusto.

-Cosas para olvidar lo terrible del pasado, supongo ¿no se hacen las artes a modo de catarsis? Preguntó, y JingYi se sintió mareado con esa pregunta que seguramente escondía algo más, ¿bailas? ¿qué te tiene despierto? dudo que mi hijo, es como su padre. Sonrió con orgullo, y JingYi se sintió levemente enternecido por esa visión.

-Ah… cosas. Hay cosas que no dejan de molestarme. Respondió con honestidad, mientras se paraba frente al espejo que era un poco más pequeño que el que tenían en el estudio de baile, ¿qué hay con las situaciones del pasado que lo tienen despierto? Indagó, ¿es tan terrible?

WuXian asintió.

-Hay muertes que dañan más al asesino que a la familia de este. No es que alguien de mi pasado haya muerto, pero sí, se rompió una tradición, una familia… hay cosas que se resuelven conversando, pero prefiero bailar para evitarlas. Sonrió, ¿puedes evitar lo tuyo bailando y cantando?

JingYi frunció el ceño.

-Por cantar y bailar es que estoy así. Suspiró, y me duele tanto porque ya no sé si es lo que quiero hacer, ¿quiero cantar? ¿quiero bailar? ¿quiero acaso que el resto entienda cómo me siento? Bajó la mirada, no, no quiero hacer nada de eso, pero tampoco sé qué más hacer. Perseguí algo tanto tiempo y ver que no es lo que pensaba es sólo… desalentador de cierta manera.

Wei WuXian sonrió enternecido.

-Bien, si no se puede resolver bailando, ¿qué tal una charla de hombre a hombre? ¡pero soy un mal consejero, cabe decir! Dijo alegre, y JingYi se preguntó qué tipo de tragedia era entonces la que no permitía dormir a un hombre que se veía capaz de ayudar a todo el mundo en medio del caos y la tempestad.

-Parece buena idea. Respondió, veamos qué tienes.

WuXian tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Piensas terminar con Yuan? Preguntó, no te juzgaré, fui exactamente como tú hace algún tiempo.

El muchacho lució notoriamente sorprendido.

-¿Un tonto? Preguntó JingYi.

-Un adolescente enamorado que no sabía qué hacer. Aceptó, Lo de tonto, aún lo soy. Agregó con una carcajada.

-No lo sé, no quiero terminar con él pero, ¿por qué dudo de todo? Se quejó en voz alta, a veces no contesta el teléfono, y lo entiendo, pero entonces busco la forma de verlo y ¡noto que no es recíproco! y sí, está ocupado, yo también pero…

-Él no quiere ser molestia para ti, Añade WuXian, sí, mi hijo es idiota, no puedo ser imparcial si te está haciendo daño, pero él realmente sabe que la nueva gira debe ser más agotadora y quiere que des tu cien por ciento. Bramó.

JingYi asintió.

-Pero no es suficiente para ti. Dijo el mayor, y es comprensible.

El más bajo se sintió comprendido por alguna razón que no estaba seguro de querer entender.

-Yuan es poco comunicativo, eso me agrada, usualmente manda dos o tres líneas de mensajes, pero siempre está escribiendo poesía muy dulce, y sé que es para mí, aunque por algún motivo, me pregunto ¿esta es la relación de ensueño que siempre quise? y me duele pensar que no es así, que me la viví idealizando. Los primeros dos meses fueron hermosos pero ahora es una tortura…

WuXian suspiró.

-Ahora no seré imparcial. Comentó repentinamente, ¿merecen eso ambos? ¿mereces sentir esa rabia? ¡ninguno de los dos merece tantas dudas! si desde el inicio ibas a tener dudas, ¿por qué tanto ímpetu en buscar a Yuan para esto? Señaló, y JingYi sintió sus mejillas arder.

Esas palabras...

-¡¿Lo sabías…?! Preguntó.

-¿Que A-Yuan es ese niño al que le cantabas covers y que buscabas? no, me lo dijo Lan Zhan. Él es el listo de los dos. Admitió, pero admito que es mucho más romántico y extasiante pensar que lo estuviste esperando tanto tiempo.

JingYi resopló.

-Y ahora me pregunto "¿dónde se fue mi excitante historia de amor?" Puchereó, digo, he sido feliz, pero amar a Yuan es pacifico. Quería citas, juegos, selfies, ¡dinámicas!

WuXian negó con la cabeza.

-Ah, el amor joven. Comentó WuXian, incrédulo al creer que el amor siempre será rosa. Tú y mi hijo, se nota que son mutuamente su primer amor. El primer amor nunca funciona por las bobas expectativas que le pone la gente Continuó de forma orgullosa.

-Ajá, entonces ¿el señor WangJi no es tu primer amor? Preguntó JingYi con una ceja alzada.

-¡Esto no se trata de mí y Lan Zhan! es diferente. Nosotros nos enamoramos a primer oído en circunstancias feas, nunca pudimos ver lo mejor del otro. Cuando lo hicimos, ya nos habíamos casado y adoptado a Yuan. Nunca me arrepentiré Dijo sonriente, Lan Zhan y Yuan son lo único bueno en mi vida, porque siempre la he pasado mal, pero ¿Tú, Lan Yin? Tuteó, ¿mereces tener todas estas dudas? ¿mereces vivir un romance donde no estás cómodo? ¿y Yuan?

JingYi desvió su mirada para ver a Wei WuXian.

-Supongo que no. Responde, pero soy muy feliz con Yuan, no quiero que termine.

WuXian sonrió.

-Y Yuan es feliz contigo. Pero hay algo en ti que no deja que lo proceses, ¿no es así? ¡debes resolver tus dudas! háblalo con Yuan, ve qué resulta de todo. No te guardes tus dudas, porque no tendrás un final feliz a ese ritmo. No mereces arrancarte el cabello, ni desvelarte con tu suegro a las tres de la mañana preguntándote qué están haciendo mal. Son muy jóvenes para convertir el amor en una tortura.

JingYi asintió. En realidad, WuXian tenía razón, y por ello es que le dolía el pecho. Porque la verdad, es que JingYi sabía de Yuan gracias a los amigos de él, gracias a su papá, nunca por el mismo Yuan, y ¿por qué no le daba su lugar como su novio?

Ya no era enojo lo que sentía. Ahora sentía tristeza, porque entendía qué era lo que el mayor había querido decir. Por algún motivo, esa conversación que resonaba en su mente lo había relajado bastante.

Porque quería a SiZhui pero ¿y a él? ¿él se quería lo suficiente?

Temía no poder responderse aquello. Porque, por mucho que le doliera, no se sentía lleno en la relación actual, pero si Yuan le pusiera un poco de interés, al menos algo mínimo… entonces podría avanzar, ¿no?

-Yo… lo hablare con A-Yuan mañana. Aceptó, gracias por todo, señor Wei. Agradeció, creo que es primera vez que tengo una charla hombre a hombre y fue… uh, agradable. Aceptó, iré a la cama. Buenas noches.

Se despidió del muchacho frente a él, y camino a la habitación de Yuan, miró algunos cuadros. En todos ellos, SiZhui llevaba la característica camiseta de conejo, no estaba muy feliz, y tampoco triste. La última tomada parecía ser de ese año, y ya no era una playera, era un colgante de conejo sobre una luna, y salía con un brillo inusual en sus ojos y ¿tenía que quitarle esa felicidad? ¿no era egoísta?

Llegó al cuarto de Yuan, y vio nuevamente su rostro en varias partes de la habitación que le provocaron un poco de vergüenza. Entendía a Jin Ling cuando decía que no quería ir a su casa para ver su cara en ese momento.

JingYi sonrió. Su corazón se había comenzado a quemar de amor por SiZhui años antes de que el fuego en el pecho de Yuan comenzara a arder por su causa, sería algo normal que ya no estuviera, ¿no?

Quizás dolería menos si realmente no estuviera, pero no podía evitar pensar en que, de hecho, todavía lo amaba demasiado. Tal vez ¿era mejor volver a ser amigos? como con Xue Yang, como con Qing… pero se sentía tan mal, tan erróneo, sobretodo cuando miraba sus labios y sentía que era parte de ellos. Se sentía un perdedor en ese estúpido arte que era el amor, porque a pesar de que era correspondido, quería más que sólo serlo.

Tanteó con cuidado la cama, y alcanzó a despertar al joven que yacía sobre el colchón.

-¿A-Yi? Preguntó SiZhui, ¿pasa algo? Dijo somnoliento, y JingYi sólo quería besarlo mucho, decirle que por favor detuviera ese ánimo de querer hacer, como siempre, algo estúpido que atentara contra su felicidad, ¿no era él alguien sencillo y fácil de estresar? ¡si algo era de una manera, iba y lo hacía!

Pero Yuan, de cierta forma, le hacía sentir que su vida, que su persona, era una simple broma. Que todo era un juego y que él estaba perdiendo en eso. Que todo era más complicado que solo huir y llorar.

-Ah… no lo está. Aceptó, la verdad, ¿podemos hablar mañana? ¡vamos al parque! sé que tienes tareas pero, en la tarde. Yo puedo practicar con el señor WuXian para perder el tiempo, por favor. Pidió, y sintió la mano de Yuan.

Esa mano tan dulce que le daba tranquilidad y seguridad, en ese momento sólo sentía miedo de tocarla y responder el agarre.

-Bueno, bollito. Descansa y mañana conversamos. Acabaré mis tareas apenas pueda, lo prometo. Aceptó.

Y a pesar de que las estrellas temblaban y brillaban fervientemente esa noche, junto a la luna, la mirada de Yuan yacía perdida entre la somnolencia y el estado del duermevela insomne.

Temió lo peor cuando la mañana llegó rápidamente sin poderlo evitar. La cama fría a su lado acrecentaba su sensación de abandono para nada agradable, cabía admitir, y él lo sabía, que debía ser fuerte. La tarde fluyó con igual rapidez entre una danza con WuXian y la interacción con WangJi, aplazando por completo planificar todo porque ¿cómo podía siquiera intentarlo? sólo tenía miedo por todo lo que acontecería.

No tenía por qué temer, en todo caso. Ante la duda, la certeza era una fruta jugosa que tentaba a pecar, y lo sabía, que el mal siempre triunfaba contra el bien, y que odiaba la inseguridad. Por eso huía.

Pero dieron las ocho de la noche, y el corazón de JingYi saltó cuando SiZhui, agotado, salió de su cuarto. Porque algo dentro suyo esperaba fervientemente que lo olvidara, que era un sueño, que JingYi nunca quiso hablar con él.

-¿Vamos, A-Yi? Preguntó con cansancio y dulzura, y JingYi miró a los mayores. Sintió una tortuosa necesidad de abrazar al que había tenido la charla con anterioridad, y sabía que no podría evitarlo.

Porque algo en su interior le decía que algo saldría mal.

-Ve, JingYi. Dijo Wei WuXian, acercándose a él y abrazándolo, espero nos veamos pronto.

JingYi le sonrió como si supieran, ambos, que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

-Gracias por todo, señor WuXian. Comentó, en serio daré mi mejor esfuerzo en todo.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, el frío rápidamente se coló por su piel, ocasionando que esta se erizara. El viento soplaba, y JingYi sentía que, aunque la primavera ya se estaba marchando, todavía había mucho frescor por los alrededores. Yuan miró al paisaje con ese rostro perdido, cansino, como si supiera de cierta manera que el cansancio perduraría mucho tiempo, y casi automáticamente se quitó la chaqueta, extendiéndola al más bajo.

-Hace frío, A-Yi. Susurró, pasándola por sus hombros, abrígate, ¿sí? Susurró, y el calor, la ternura que llenó el corazón de JingYi, provocaron que las comisuras de sus ojos ardieran con fuerza.

Porque no quería sentir eso tan lindo cuando la resolución todavía estaba tambaleante.

Llegaron al parque donde se besaron por primera vez, y JingYi espantó el recuerdo. Quería estar cerca del estudio, quería estar tranquilo, no pensar en nada, ni siquiera en ese nudo en la garganta que tenía.

Terminar con alguien era sencillo cuando tenías a alguien más o ya no sientes algo pero ¿qué hay cuando debes terminar para estar bien contigo mismo?

No podía soportarlo.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza esa noche en el manto azabache que cubría el cielo. La luna con gracia alumbraba sobre sus cabellos y JingYi suspiró, porque lo sabía, porque la noche era preciosa para una cita, un momento romántico, y en cambio él solo quería huir una vez más de todo lo que le estaba causando pesar aunque alguna vez le hizo feliz.

-Vamos a las bancas, ¿sí? Señaló Yuan, así no quedas tan lejos del estudio y conservas el calor.

JingYi nuevamente se sintió enternecido con el chico, ¿por qué era tan distinto con él en persona? si sólo fuera un patán, un idiota sería tan sencillo acabar la relación... pero él era maravilloso.

Llegaron a los asientos de concreto, y se acomodaron allí, donde el firmamento se veía más oscuro que en otros sectores, donde el sauce se acomodaba tras sus espaldas por el desastroso viento primaveral. Casi tanto como sus emociones en ese momento que estaban pasando por una tormentosa vorágine de destrucción.

¿Qué pensaba Yuan? mientras él miraba a las flores, el rocío húmedo, el sauce, Yuan parecía aún perdido, anonadado, y ¿por qué? sentía que SiZhui se había ido mucho antes de que él se atreviera a dejarlo ir.

Yuan era despistado, pero seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos a pesar de que todo parecía ir bien.

El más bajo quería besarlo una última vez, pero pensar aquello era egoísta. Estaba ahí para que se acabara todo. Y repentinamente se dio cuenta de eso. De que su resolución era acabar todo, para no seguir desgastándose. A veces los sueños, los anhelos, no resultan tan satisfactorios, y era mejor la sensación del deseo que la satisfacción.

Porque se vivía de sueños y JingYi ya no sabía para qué vivir. Esa era sólo otra de las cavilaciones absurdamente tristes que resbalaban por su línea de pensamiento, y quería que SiZhui, como todas las veces, se diera cuenta de que estaba triste, que lo consolara, le diera palabras de aliento y entonces todo se reparara.

"Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta" se decía, y estaba bien. Hace mucho que había dejado de serlo, ya no disfrutaba hacer grabaciones, o segmentos idol, ya no disfrutaba nada por estar todo el tiempo pensando en él, y quería volver a su antigua vida, pero quería conservar a Yuan, a pesar de ser él el mayor cambio en su existencia.

A pesar de que amar a SiZhui era el mayor cambio.

Después de todo, parecía que JingYi no estaba tanto en el corazón de SiZhui como le gustaría, y eso estaba bien, no podía obligarlo, pero no quitaba que fuera absurdamente doloroso.

-Entonces, quieres terminar. Sentenció SiZhui, y Lan Yin sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, así como el viento, así como las hojas cesaron su caída.

Todo cesó su cause ante la voz de Yuan que sonaba agotada, dolorosa y retenida.

-Sí. Admitió.

Yuan suspiró ruidosamente ante esa afirmación.

-Ah... entonces no todo estaba tan bien. Respondió algo incómodo, lo siento.

-¡No te disculpes! Gritó JingYi, ¡no tienes la culpa de nada! ¡eres tremendamente maravilloso, A-Yuan! demasiado para mí… Susurró, pero tal vez nuestras dinámicas son diferentes y esperamos otras cosas. Es complicado cuando eso sucede.

SiZhui volvió a suspirar, y si Yuan conocía la leyenda de que los suspiros eran la prueba de que la felicidad se iba, esperaba no fuera algún mensaje encriptado sólo porque él musitó las palabras prohibidas.

-Eso está bien. Creo que está bien que haya durado lo que tenía que durar. Murmuró tranquilamente, mirando hacia el frente, a un punto que JingYi no quería observar, lo entiendo porque no soy alguien divertido, o atento, o siquiera alguien que esté al pendiente de ti ahora. Tenemos, literalmente, sentidos diferentes. Yuan sonrió con ternura, y JingYi lo vio temblar levemente, además, era normal… no duraría. Era una fantasía absurda, ¿cómo nos dejamos llevar? Rió, rió pero la oscilación de su voz no daba esa sensación, está bien.

Y JingYi comenzó a sentir que su escasa paciencia era mucho más corta en ese momento.

Estaba absorto por algunas palabras que le hicieron demasiado ruido, estresado, molesto, y Yuan decía eso. Esas palabras nebulosas, turbias, palabras que no comprendía de dónde nacieron y que tampoco esperaba entender. Porque aunque SiZhui parecía tranquilo, algo dentro de él le decía que no lo estaba, porque por desgracia, había aprendido a conocerlo un poco y eso era molesto…

Y estaba bien. O eso quería creer.

-Bien, entonces, esa es la resolución. Bramó JingYi, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo y ¿no sé si necesites explicaciones? Preguntó, rogando un poco, recordando la mirada feliz que le había impulsado muchas veces y que en ese momento sólo eran un par de ojos que transmitían desespero, eran ojitos mustios que no quería continuar viendo, ni siquiera quería pensar en que él los había provocado.

-Supongo que resolviste esto por tu cuenta, yo sólo facilité tus palabras, JingYi. Dijo con ese nombre que, de cierta manera, ya sonaba frío y distante. No "A-Yin" ni "A-Yi" que profesaban eterno amor, o "bollito", que era menos nebuloso. Sólo "JingYi", a secas, ahora supongo que debes ir al estudio, puedes quedarte mi chaqueta y, eh, te iré a dejar. Susurró, ¿así estará todo bien? ¿así estarás bien?

JingYi quería gritarle que no, pero su voz no salía, sólo llegaba a su cabeza esa tortuosa realidad: los momentos de paciencia terminaron, lo estaba dejando ir aunque quería conservarlo un poco más…

-Por favor, si no es mucha molesta, SiZhui. Dijo con ese nombre de pila que a veces pensaba, que a veces establecía separación en ambos, y lloraba por dentro, porque a pesar de todo, eso no era completamente a voluntad. Era sólo un adolescente molesto que no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero podía llamarlo "berrinche" y miedo a esclarecer las cosas porque supuestamente estaban resueltas.

Otro tortuoso acto de autosabotaje, y la noche seguía su curso. JingYi miraba hacia el piso, sin charlas, o risas coquetas, juegos de palabras y chistes de zombie que le habían gustado en su momento. Sin estar consciente de que la noche continuaba fría, dolorosa, y él se quedaba con las ganas de sentir el calor de Yuan, de sentir que lo estrujaría con su cuerpo.

Oh, sonaba tan duro y sus lágrimas ardían con fervor, un fervor que lo consumía enormemente, y sin embargo nunca cayeron de su rostro para delatar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Llegaron al lugar donde ZiZhen estaba esperando a alguien en la puerta, y al notar a JingYi, salió en su dirección con el rostro casi pálido, sabiendo que algo había sucedido.

Maldecía tanto a su mejor amigo.

-¿Estás bien, A-Yi? Le preguntó con dulzura, y SiZhui miró en otra dirección, mordiendo su labio.

Si le dolía, si le enojaba, ¡si algo pasaba, debía decirle! por qué, ¡¿por qué demonios sólo se lo callaba y se frustraba con toda la situación solo?! ¡estaba agotado!

No lo diría, pero no le gustaba para nada la posición de Yuan. Algo comenzó a pesar en su cabeza nuevamente. A pesar de lo mucho que quería que SiZhui le sujetara contra él, si lo tocaba en ese momento, sería arisco, y no le gustaba saberse tan contradictorio consigo mismo.

-Todo está bien, A-Zhen. Respondió, con voz dura, temblorosa y rota, ¿no es así, Lan SiZhui? Acusó, sintiendo dardos en su interior cuando la mirada del mencionado chocó con la suya.

-Sí. Está todo perfecto, Lan JingYi. Respondió con voz calma, entonces, supongo que debo irme. ZiZhen, cuídalo por favor. Pidió, y aun en ese contexto pedía por él, ¡¿cuán idiota podía ser ese chico?!

Porque aunque SiZhui no lo había mirado ese día hace años, JingYi sí amaba su sonrisa, y no esperaba retenerlo, pero una parte de él quemaba por eso, por gritarle ¿debía hacer acaso una apasionada confesión de amor para deshacerse de ese sentimiento que le consumía el cuerpo por dentro?

Esa noche de peligrosa luna llena seguía transcurriendo aunque JingYi no quisiera tener nada que ver con ella. Y todavía dudaba en tratar de alcanzar todo, de redimirse.

O tal vez no, y quizás ese dolor lo estaba confundiendo, y esa vorágine en realidad era porque lo odiaba, porque estaba enfadado, cansado… lo amaba demasiado para quedarse quieto, lo quería muchísimo como para retenerlo.

Los estudios eran importantes. Y las lágrimas de JingYi se deslizaron raudas, suaves por sus mejillas mientras tragaba duro para no gemir en ese dolor impensable e intolerable que estaba sintiendo. No quería dejarlo. Sentía que pasarían mil días y seguiría llorándole con una angustia acaudalada, y sin embargo seguiría callado, seguiría doliendo, pero no diría nada. Porque era un estúpido.

-¡¿A-Yi?! —Gritó ZiZhen, mientras SiZhui daba un brinco.

-¡Tú…! Bramó, ¡¿de verdad es tu única reacción?! ¡¿no dirás nada?! Gritó JingYi, volteando, dándole la espalda, he dudado semanas, ¡días! y tú sólo ¡¿lo aceptas?! ¿¡realmente me amaste!?

Esas palabras salieron más exigentes, dolorosas, sentidas y heridas de lo que había planeado al comienzo, como una lluvia ácida que deshacía todo a su paso de manera tortuosa.

SiZhui suspiró, lo que provocó aún más enojo en JingYi.

-Te lo diré de todo corazón y sinceridad, A-Yi. Mencionó con esa sonrisa rota, dolida y quebrada, te amo, creo que es amor, digo, debe serlo, ¿no? nunca me he enamorado, no lo sé. Aceptó con resignación y una carcajada, lo que siento por ti es muy bonito, sagrado y maravilloso. No quiero agriar nuestra última interacción de pareja de esta manera. Está bien, lo entiendo Añadió, eres un idol, desde el inicio esto era mala idea y nos arriesgamos. Pero no consideramos que yo tengo… responsabilidades, que traté de cumplir por ti. Tenía planes con ustedes, quería más alegría, felicidad, y bueno, no se puede tener todo. Eso también está bien. Y ya lo dije antes, ¿creer que duraríamos? incrédulo de nuestra parte… Masculló en un suspiró resignado.

Eso hizo hervir la sangre de JingYi ¡perfecto, entonces! podía no sentir remordimiento por su imprudencia.

Lo lamentaría con música y expresiones de dudosa certeza más tarde, en ese momento un ímpetu doloroso se hizo con él.

-¡Pues perfecto! Levantó la voz, asustando a ZiZhen que brincó ligeramente, me parece perfecto que hayas dicho eso! ¡no puedo estar en una relación donde no nos ven futuro! ¡merecemos más, Wei Yuan! menos mal he tomado esta resolución… Dijo, dándose media vuelta y dándole la espalda a SiZhui, porque entre mi relación, que no parecía fructífera y cómoda, y mi carrera idol, prefiero seguir intentando por mi proyecto individual. Sintió que su pecho ardió mientras se quedaba sin aire, al menos eso tiene más esperanza que nosotros.

Ante eso, vio el asentimiento lento de SiZhui, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a empapar el piso de forma veloz.

-Nos veremos en algún fanmeet, A-Yi. Dijo con ternura, mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda. JingYi cerró los ojos dejando fluir las lágrimas nuevamente, mientras Yuan enterraba su rostro en él, cuídate. Cuando lo soltó, JingYi decidió no mirar atrás.

Si lo veía, seguramente querría seguirlo de inmediato. Y apenas era la primera noche sin él, pero ya sentía que no quería seguir así.

-A-Zhen… Murmuró, mientras el chico acariciaba su espalda una vez que se acercó, ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy…? Pidió.

El chico asintió.

-He encontrado algunas canciones en estos dos días, ¿qué tal la loca idea de hacer algunos covers, A-Yi? Preguntó con ternura, ¿no sientes que la música puede ser tu mejor amiga, sin llevarla a él?

JingYi asintió, por primera vez, sintiendo consuelo en eso. Esa noche, y las siguientes, se acunó bajo una voz dulce, tranquila y armoniosa que lo consoló cada día restante de esa primavera.


	18. Sweet Night

Era la primera semana de la ruptura de ambos, y lo que era mucho más triste: la última semana de clases para Lan SiZhui. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido a toda aquella horrible situación, pero supuso que los exámenes le habían estado distrayendo de lo tortuoso de todo.

Una semana… en la que parecía un cadáver viviente. Por algún motivo, su padre le había estado pidiendo perdón insistentemente "porque JingYi no habría hecho nada de no ser…" le señaló, pero SiZhui le negó con la cabeza.

-Si A-Yi no hubiera querido hacer nada, se habría mantenido al margen. Pero simplemente me gritó eso, que si no tenía fe en nosotros, ¿para qué seguir? y tiene razón. No hay motivos. –Señaló, hundiéndose más en su cama, abrazando el peluche gigante que le dio confort más de alguna vez.

Porque él dijo hace un tiempo que todo estaría bien, y vivió esos meses de ensueño con toda la paz que podría haber deseado, con el pensamiento y el sentimiento de que todo estaba bien. Vivió una mentira, cabía añadir.

-¿No te duele? –Preguntó su papá una noche que había caído por su habitación–, ¿de verdad sólo te vas a quedar abrazado a ese anfibio de algodón y tela en vez de enfrentar tus problemas? –Indagó frunciendo el ceño.

SiZhui se dio cuenta de un par de cosas. Primero, que como siempre pensaba, de verdad todo su mundo se distorsionó de maneras inimaginables, desde ver a su padre molesto con él, hasta la forma de suprimir un sentimiento que nunca había tenido.

Él sabía por qué lo hacía, y no tenía por qué explicarle nada a nadie. Podría llevarlo a su manera.

-Sería insensible de mi parte que no doliera, pero como mínimo, les pido que respeten esto. –Contestó, y repentinamente sintió una punzada de culpa–, no los obligo a lidiar conmigo. –Se abrazó más a su peluche, y lo envolvió en sus brazos presionando con fuerza mientras se arropaba con uno de los dos brazos libres que tenía.

-¡Wei Yuan! ¡No puedes permitirte esto! ¿dónde están tus ganas de ver programas entretenidos, de ver las cosas buenas de la vida? ¿dónde están… tus amigos? –Yuan se removió ligeramente de su cama y mordió su labio.

Suspiró ruidosamente.

-Mis amigos no saben que A-Yi está enfadado conmigo. Mucho menos que terminamos. –Respondió.

-A-Yi está dolido, no enfadado. –Respondió WuXian–, y mínimo si quieres morir en tu cama, invítalos. –Se quejó–, nadie merece pasar un corazón roto solo.

Y con esa aseveración, salió del cuarto dejando a Yuan en la obscuridad absoluta. Tenía una cruel y triste ventaja: esa semana la asistencia sería pospuesta, debido a que ya era la última semana de universidad. Por lo que era libre, así que en realidad ya estaba de vacaciones.

Era libre de vivir su dolor entre las sábanas, con su animal de felpa y sus miles de posters de JingYi. Aunque sentía que este último pensamiento era en demasía miserable porque ¿para qué rayos tenía tantos posters? ¿por qué nunca pensó que aquello podía derrumbarse?

Bien, la comodidad de sus cojines, de sus posters, la complicidad de ese cuarto que lo comprendía bien, la de esa almohada que había estado soportando sus lamentos faltos de lágrimas (¿por qué no podía llorar? y esa era una reflexión que entendía, que podía responder e inmediatamente escapaba, porque su respuesta indicaba que era un egoísta más), era todo lo que necesitaba.

No quería nada más para sentirse miserable. Porque era JingYi quién se despidió de él y aun así, lo había hecho de espaldas; si SiZhui no lo hubiera conocido de la manera en la que había aprendido, podría jurar que fue frío como nunca, y sin embargo, comprendía su dolor.

Que JingYi no era emocional, era una mentira. Que JingYi le mintiera era algo poco común, que el chico más bajo se aferrara a la ayuda de ZiZhen apenas volteara también era algo que no esperaba, y eso estaba bien.

Porque pese a todo, las lágrimas de JingYi seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, y esa era la señal de que todavía ambos eran muy pequeños, inmaduros, y que si la relación moría por esas nimiedades, entonces desde el inicio jamás sería fructífera.

Pensarlo tan fríamente era algo que le molestaba demasiado, pero que no podía evitar comprender.

Había leído alguna vez en internet algo sobre las etapas de superación en las relaciones. Algo decía que eran cinco etapas, pero él parecía haber pasado por todas en diversas magnitudes. La ira y la negociación pasaron de manera veloz, mientras que la de tristeza o depresión parecían estables durante esa semana. Se consideraba alguien resiliente, pero en ese contexto, ni siquiera había podido tomar su teléfono celular, escribirle a Qing, a Yang, poder romperse o siquiera poder enfadarse.

Incluso sus discos, posters, y la cinta del clan Lan seguían firmemente en su cuarto. Y estaba seguro que parte de su proceso de superación consistía en no conservarlas.

Muchas veces creía estar en la aceptación, cuando veía fotos de JingYi y ZiZhen cerca de una guitarra, en fuentes, yendo al cine antes de la gira que, se suponía, había comenzado hace dos días atrás "¡porque iremos tres días a estados unidos antes de venir!" le había dicho el chico de ojos grisáceos. Creía estar en la etapa de aceptación debido a que pensaba "¿ya para qué seguir así? él está bien, y si se siente capaz de dejar ir todo lo que vivimos para hacer recuerdos, ¿por qué no hacerlo? está bien".

Odiaba mucho esa aseveración cargada de evidente mentira que muchas veces se decía a sí mismo. Porque era evidente que la negación seguía intrínseca, que él seguiría acostado, leyendo, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de toda luz porque, ¿cómo lidiar con todo eso?

Por primera vez, la música no era su opción. Por primera vez, la voz de JingYi no era su salvación, y no podía creer que desde ese momento viviría así tanto tiempo. Sin sentir deslizar por entre su piel la vibrante voz del chico que tanto adoraba, sin sentir entre sus yemas su piel… pero todo fuera por esa sonrisa. Todo estaba bien si él mantenía esa sonrisa.

Y eso sería en el camino idol.

Se levantó de la cama porque le dolía la cabeza. No llegaba a estar cansado, si era sincero, todavía sentía cierto mareo y sus ojos ardían. Recordó particularmente días atrás, cuando descubrió que sus lágrimas eran demasiado "ácidas". Se lo comentó a su papá con diversión, pero pareció que él no le vio la gracia a aquello, porque simplemente suspiró y no rió junto a él.

Estaba bien. Él no era un masoquista que amara reírse de su dolor, por lo que dejó el tema morir.

Giró el pomo de la habitación, y vio que la de invitados emanaba una luz que reconocía bastante bien.

-¡Tío WuXian! –Sonó de la voz de Jin Ling desde fuera–, quiero ver a A-Yuan y nadie lo impedirá, junto a Qing derribaremos la puerta ¡ven por las buenas!

Escuchar esa voz se le hizo agridulce.

Para empezar, según entendió, Qing estaba afuera, junto a Jin Ling, y supuso que Xue Yang también debía estar por allí. La sensación de calidez fue aún más grata cuando notó que fueron por su propia cuenta, que de hecho, su papá parecía estar angustiado en el cuarto de invitados.

-¡A-Ling volvió a pelear con su grupo! ¡y no aguanta a A-Cheng así que me toca soportar los gritos de tres adolescentes! –Exclamó WuXian, como si fuera ese el problema.

SiZhui sabía que en realidad, el problema era él. Que su estado de ánimo no estaba como para tener visitas, que quería morir sobre el sofá mientras veía películas y no hacía nada productivo.

El problema era él y esa condenada tristeza latente que no se iba.

-Papá. –Llamó, mientras escuchaba a Xue Yang gritar desde afuera–, déjalos entrar. Deben estar preocupados. –Dijo con una sonrisa, o el esfuerzo de sonreír que le dolía más en el pecho que estar triste–, yo lo arreglo.

Y Wei WuXian parecía conforme con aquello.

Los chicos ingresaron rápidamente, mientras Jin Ling llevaba sus maletas al cuarto de invitado, y las ruedas de ella le provocaban dolor de cabeza a Yuan. Era mejor que estar concentrado en ese dolor que estaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-¡A-Zhui! –Gritó Qing, algo dudosa, sin saber cómo realmente llamarlo. Y a SiZhui no le importaba porque cada llamado para él sonaría como salido de los labios de JingYi.

-A-Qing. –Asintió cansino–, bienvenidos todos. –Sonrió–, ¿quieren… ver una película? –Invitó, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, y Jin Ling llegaba con una bolsa enorme que Yuan no previó.

-¡Estábamos preocupados! –Admitió su primo–, ¡tuve que irme! apenas llegamos acá, después de los conciertos de Estados Unidos, vine a casa. No pude aguantar más con JingYi y ZiZhen estando tan tranquilos y tú seguramente siendo un miserable. –Bramó con una seguridad desconcertante.

No estaba muy equivocado, pese al ceño fruncido de sus mejores amigos que parecían molestos con la forma de expresar tan abrupta de su primo.

-¡Además, queremos un karaoke de despecho! –Dijo Xue Yang, conectando un micrófono que había sacado de la mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas–, así que nada de películas tristes. Vamos a reír. –Yuan suspiró.

Seguramente Xue Yang sabía mucho menos que él cuando trataba de lidiar con gente que estaba en un estado latente de tristeza.

-¿No podemos sólo mirar a Yuan, hablar con él mientras comemos helados, y hacer que nos cuente lo que siente? –Preguntó Qing, tomando asiento junto a SiZhui y se acurrucaba en él. Yuan sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y así lo hizo. El calor de su mejor amiga era confortante, pero no era ese calor que añoraba.

No dejó de sentirse bien, sin embargo.

-¡No! ¡los hombres lidiamos con esto de manera distinta! –Bramó Xue Yang arrugando la nariz–, ¿no es así, Yuan?

Yuan negó. Si era sincero, hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentía sonaba bien, compartir esa frágil verdad que todavía le corroía y quemaba el interior de la garganta, que se sentía como mil agujas calientes que resbalaban en su interior, romper el hielo y sólo admitir que se sentía mal, parecía ser buena idea.

Pero algo dentro de él decía que si hacía eso, terminaría diciéndole a todos esa verdad que todavía revelaba su primera etapa de negación: les diría entonces que todavía esperaba que JingYi, su imprudente chico ruidoso, llegase a su casa golpeando cosas, haciendo ruido, cantando algo, tarareando siquiera, de forma exigente.

Todavía tenía la esperanza de una puerta abierta, porque ya antes había tenido una oportunidad, una ventana que se abrió aquella primera vez, y él tenía ese pensamiento. Todavía todo podía repararse. Que mientras él lo apoyara, eventualmente todo mejoraría. Aunque era sólo otro pensamiento caprichoso de un niño pequeño que no podía separar sus sentimientos de admiración con amor.

Ya había amado a JingYi una vez, y estaba seguro de que era la sensación más satisfactoria de la vida.

-Hagamos algo. –Sugirió Yuan con una sonrisa–, cantemos un poco, y si no sirve, pues ¿hablamos de lo que siento? –Comentó con tono dubitativo. Qing asintió.

-¡Serviré helado entonces! –Dijo levantándose y sonriendo a SiZhui–, estos idiotas vienen con una playlist completa y armada. Creía que yo esperaría más la destrucción de la relación, considerando cómo me llevaba con JingYi… –Suspiró–, en fin.

Por algún motivo, ese comentario suavizó su pecho. Su primo, el chico supuestamente solitario, estaba junto a su mejor amigo, ambos muchachos con problemas para relacionarse estaban allí, discutiendo por quién había enredado el cable del micrófono y ¿golpeándose un poco? pero parecían divertirse.

Estaba tan feliz por ellos. Mientras que Yuan podía hundirse en su miseria, otros seguían avanzando. A veces sentía que la carga que estaba llevando no tenía sentido, que le gustaba amar a JingYi a la distancia, en la admiración no había dolor, porque no había expectativa, y así debió quedarse.

Aunque SiZhui no había tenido mucha expectativa y estaba claro que ese había sido su error principal. 

¿Y si dejaba sus heridas al borde de ese ideal? ¿estaba bien pensando en eso? ¿en abandonar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y sólo sentirse… miserable? cuando estuvo tan cerca de experimentar algo precioso, lo perdió tan repentinamente.

Esa costumbre lo calcinaba, y todavía extrañaba las manos de JingYi resbalando por sus cabellos mientras le cantaba un poco. Todavía extrañaba el ceño fruncido de JingYi.

Todavía extrañaba a JingYi.

Ese vacío de todas maneras no le importaba tanto, porque tal vez pronto todo iba a ser llenado, aunque fuera con tristeza, con conformismo, o con algo distractor. Las clases podían ayudarlo.

Pero no había clases en ese momento, y el primer amor era jodidamente tan doloroso que no quería pensar en ello.

-¡Bien! ¡Partamos con una canción de un utaite que me gusta mucho! –Gritó Jin Ling cuando el micrófono estaba conectado–, probando, probando, ¿escuchan al mejor Jin de la generación?

-Eres el único Jin de tu generación. –Señaló Xue Yang, mientras Qing llegaba con los vasos con helados riendo ruidosamente–, te escuchamos.

-Gracias por nada, idiota. –Respondió, mientras ajustaba la canción–, ¡bien! ¡esta es particularmente mi favorita! _¡Charles! _y les gustará porque aquí el idol soy yo. –Bramó, iniciando la canción. 

Un ritmo movido que tenía una carga de despecho. Y Jin Ling la cantaba con tanta gracia. Era curioso como su primo no usaba su voz para cantar, porque le gustaba más el rap, pero así mismo podía crear letanías angelicales con esos altos que daba, con esos falsetes y vibratos en exceso, con… todo lo que consistía su canto.

SiZhui conocía la canción porque JingYi se la había puesto un día. Y sus ojos ardieron ligeramente por eso mientras sus lágrimas nublaban su visión.

-¡Canto, canto, sobre este amor, que está por encima de las nubes~! –Clamó, y SiZhui movía su pie al ritmo de la música, porque entendía todo, porque cada palabra le calaba y todavía le dolía toda la historia que se había creado con JingYi esos pocos meses. Porque sentía que llevaba tanto amándolo, que le era inevitable, y en esa primavera él no podía creer el tormento que estaba viviendo.

Si fuera por él, habría amado una ruptura más normal, con ambos hablando de sus recuerdos juntos, de su amistad, y SiZhui riendo mientras JingYi bailaba y cumplía sus sueños de animar al resto lejos de él.

En una soledad que a SiZhui le parecería tortuosa a su manera. Por eso se habían despedido, porque JingYi quería estabilidad, seguir sus sueños, y SiZhui todavía se preguntaba por qué erró dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Su primo alzó la voz, y cuando llegó a cierta aseveración, sintió que se destruía un poco más. Porque era verdad, se estaban olvidando, y sabía qué consecuencias traía eso. Era la primera semana de varias, y esperaba al menos aprender a controlar ese dolor antes de ir al concierto, o siquiera poder volver a pisar otro recinto.

Porque la voz de JingYi seguiría siendo su mayor vitalidad aun si esta lo dañaba. Incluso si en ese momento se estaban olvidando.

Quizás estaba destinado desde el inicio a vivir en esa tristeza y él podría solo resignarse a escuchar a su primo decirlo en esa melodía, a que esa pena podía significar crecimiento, esa tristeza podría llevarlo a ser mejor.

Pero él pensaba que esa tristeza sólo lo llevaba a pensar en que realmente amaba a JingYi y que no había querido aceptarlo ni notarlo de inmediato. Era duro para él porque ¿así se sentía notar el amor? ¿perdiendo sus caricias? ¿reteniendo el aire cuando lo ves? ¿Cuándo piensas en él?

Estaba seguro de que eso no era amor y le disgustaba.

Jin Ling bailaba y entonces SiZhui reía, porque Xue Yang frunció el ceño ante ese actuar.

-¡Alto! –Gritó–, ¡lo estás haciendo llorar! ¡¿no sabes que a JingYi le gustan los utaites?! –Exclamó, y Yuan sintió que se le cortó la respiración.

Jin Ling pausó la música.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡vivo con él, idiota! –Se quejó–, no veo por qué… –Jin Ling repentinamente miró a Yuan, que se sintió observado y tragó pesado.

Las lágrimas tenían su rostro viscoso y, ¡dios! había comenzado a llorar y no notó en qué momento sucedió aquello, pero se sentía tremendamente avergonzado.  
-Bueno, ¡cambiemos la canción! ¡pongamos _Yonjuunana _y problema- 

-No, cállate. –Dijo Xue Yang, ocasionando una sonrisa en SiZhui, que sacó el vaso con helado sobre la mesilla de centro–, tú no sabes hacer sentir mejor a la gente, así que iré yo y elegiré la canción.

-Porque a A-Yi le gustaba _Yonjuunana, _una vez me lo contó… –Suspiró SiZhui–, lo siento, A-Ling, no es algo malo. Quizás evitar utaites me haga sentir mejor. –Sonrió sintiendo paz, porque lo estaban intentando. 

-Bien. –Masculló Jin Ling–, ¡pero que conste que lo hago por ti y no por el patán de A-Yang! –Bramó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

SiZhui suspiró. Si hubiera seguido oyendo la canción ¿habría empeorado su tristeza? ¿habría acaso notado que engañarse mutuamente era inútil? él, un chico común y corriente, saliendo con su idol favorito, recordando su primera cita, la humillación, ese primer beso, los que le siguieron e incluso las interacciones de ambas familias… todo se sentía de ensueño.

SiZhui suspiró. Fue un ingenuo que cayó en esos juegos de niños. Claro que engañarse era inútil. Era evidente que nadie podía evitar que ambos tuvieran responsabilidades en la universidad, en el caso de Yuan, y en el escenario, en el caso de JingYi, y oh, repentinamente era consciente de que al día siguiente seguramente su primo iría a ensayar. Con JingYi. Y eso estaba bien. Porque si ellos estaban separados era a causa de las irresponsabilidades de Yuan, de lo inepto que había sido.

-_I want to break free! _–Xue Yang lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, pues había comenzado a bailar mientras Jin Ling parecía fascinado con los movimientos del chico. 

Bueno, eso sin dudas era definitivamente mejor que escuchar a Soraru en medio de la depresión.

-_You're so self satisfied, I don't need you. _–Continuó, mientras Jin Ling se acercaba y tomaba el micrófono entre sus manos.

_Oh, un dúo. Eso parecía divertido.  
_

Mientras ellos cantaban, Qing lo miraba de cierta manera desconsolada. Yuan detestaba esos ojos tan tristes, esa mirada melancólica, como si estuviera…

-Mnh, extrañando cuando eras feliz, A-Zhui. –Completó la línea de sus pensamientos–, has acertado. Me mirabas con cara de "¿está pensando en cómo era yo antes?" y pues sí, extraño que antes fueras feliz por nosotros y con ese sujeto. Ahora, a pesar de que los idiotas de nuestros primos están en media maratón de despecho, pese a que nadie los ha dejado, no has sonreído tanto. Estoy segura de que antes habrías tomado el micrófono y les habrías enseñado qué es el despecho. –Comentó con algo de gracia–, pero es parte de la tristeza tomar el tiempo para sopesar todo.

SiZhui por un momento sintió que hablar de sus sentimientos no era mala idea.

-_Des-pa-cito, na, na, na, na, nana despacito. _–Dijo Jin Ling, y SiZhui no pudo aguantar la carcajada. 

¿Algo más cómico que Xue Yang cantando inglés? su primo cantando en español. O intentándolo.

-A-Yuan, ¡no los mires! –Regañó Qing–, no quiero que guardes esa tristeza y te distraigas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? que ¿odio cada día como crece este arrepentimiento? o ¿que perdoné a Jingyi aunque no tengamos nada que perdonarnos? ya sé lo bobo que soy, ya sé que… –SiZhui sintió su pecho apretado–, ya sé que soy un idiota enamorado. Eso no se me pasará aunque escuche a Jin Ling cantar…

Lo miró, mientras parecía cambiar la canción después de haber conectado otro micrófono.

… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-A esa, que te aparta de mí, que me roba tu tiempo, tu alma y tu cuerpo ve y dile.

-¿Qué quieres?

Y para empeorar la situación, Xue Yang le seguía el juego. Se miraban tan intensamente…

-No me preguntes. –Dijo Qing–, ellos mencionaron que quería cantar algo "en español, muy dramático y donde pudieran pelear", buscando en google encontré a ese dueto, ¿no es genial? –Señaló–, ¡no te desconcentres!

-¡Pero parecen un par de amantes peleando! –Se quejó SiZhui–, imposible no mirarlos.

Mientras la canción fluía, recordó brevemente a JingYi. No por la letra, qué va. A él le habría gustado hacer semejante ridículo cantando algo así con él. En cambio, le dijo adiós de la manera más frívola del mundo.

-Hablemos mejor de cómo te sientes. Sé que con Jin Ling gritando "a esa", pues no puedes escucharme, pero ya pareces entender a dónde voy. Al menos sabes que eres un bobo.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó–, recuerda que tengo el corazón destrozado. –Comentó en broma.

-Te destrozaré algo más si no dejas de lanzar esos comentarios. –Contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Yuan no quería pensar en el tema porque seguramente lloraría. Él lo sabía, que no esperaba que ese "para siempre" se derrumbara. Que quería un matrimonio casi tan lindo como el de sus papás, y que jamás pensó en ello hasta en ese momento, o cuando estaba con JingYi mirando las estrellas fluorescentes de su cuarto.

No fue hasta ese entonces donde supo lo que quería y con quien lo quería.

-Bien, hablemos. Pero déjame ir por mi peluche. –Pidió, levantándose y yendo a su cuarto que estaba algo alejado del comedor.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, sintió frío, y ganas de huir. En medio de todo, ese peluche parecía representarlo a él, encerrado bajo la eterna imagen de JingYi.

"A-Yi…" pensó suspirante, mientras se acercaba al reptil, aunque su padre casi siempre dijera que era un anfibio a tono de broma "me pregunto si me querrías en este estado, tan triste, tan deprimido… ¿verías en mí el arte que vi en ti cuando estabas triste? ¿verías en mí esta sensación agobiante y anhelante de tu ausencia?" suspiró una vez más mientras sus yemas rozaban la felpa "o simplemente ¿me encontrarías molesto…? digo, suena imposible estar triste cuando estás ahí" rió SiZhui, y levantó el peluche. Si no se apresuraba, Qing era capaz de ir a por él.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, apretando el animal de peluche entre sus brazos. Bien, su apariencia era desastrosa pero nadie se había quejado, y los helados parecían estarse derritiendo.

-¡Si no supiste amar, ahora te puedes marchar! –Gritaron los chicos a coro cuando llegó SiZhui.

Bien, esa canción sí parecía catártica. La imagen fue incluso graciosa, quizás podría probarlo en alguna ocasión.

Pero por algún motivo, cuando sujetaba entre sus brazos a la iguana, parecía que la tristeza se haría más profunda. Por eso la tenía, porque era una persona de emociones bloqueadas que siempre había estado en soledad, y no sabía lidiar con los amigos que tenía allí.

Pero quería aprender por ellos.

-¡A-Yuan! –Gritó Qing–, ven aquí. Siéntate conmigo. –Señaló a su lado, mientras los chicos pausaban el reproductor y se sentaban a comer algo de helado.

-Bien. –SiZhui se sentó, sabiendo que no estaba satisfecho. Que faltaba algo en él para sentirse bien.

-¿Qué sientes? –Preguntó, y se acurrucó a su lado. Yuan la abrazó, y entre ambos, puso al animal de felpa que le brindaba confort.

-¡Hey!

-¡A callar! –Silenció Qing–, ya hicieron ruido, par de idiotas. Si quieren seguir cantando, allá ustedes. Pero yo sé que hablar de tus sentimientos sirve. No sería insistente si SiZhui no me hubiera contado cierta cosa, lo sabes, A-Yang. –Señaló.

Yang sólo asintió y continuó comiendo helado con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, acá vamos. –Suspiró SiZhui–, ¿cómo explicarlo? yo… no sabía que un día podría conocer la felicidad suprema y luego la tristeza. El mismo día ¿Cómo explico eso? –Se presionó un poco contra la iguana y por consecuencia, contra su amiga–, pero aquí estamos, y cada día me siento más…

Se calló. Porque no podía explicar lo que sentía, porque parecía que la palabra se resbalaba de sus labios y aun así era insuficiente.

-¿Más…?

-Más triste. Pensé que no era posible, ya sabes, que esa ruptura me haría pedazos una vez, pero cada día parezco más destruido, no debería ser posible pero aquí estoy, y es patético.

-¿Seguro que es eso?

SiZhui miró a su amiga.

-No, no es todo. Me siento a la deriva. Como si sólo hubiera fluido. –SiZhui suspiró–, pero dudo que los chicos sepan lidiar con eso, ¿no?

Qing miró a los dos muchachos que parecían comer helado cabizbajos, jugando con sus dedos, como si realmente no supieran qué hacer.

-¿Lo abrazarán? –Atacó Qing.

Los chicos negaron.

-¿Ninguno de los dos ha tenido amigos tristes, como para tener que abrazarlos?

Los chicos asintieron y ella suspiró.

-Los libero. –Dijo–, hagan lo que quieran.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Xue Yang en un susurro, pese a que sabía que eso acortaría la paciencia de su prima.

-No lo sé, no soy muy afectivo, creo que te diste cuenta. –Respondió al mismo tono, mientras la ceja de Qing tiritaba por la poca paciencia.

-No sé subir ánimos a la gente... Es mi primer amigo. –Admitió Xue Yang sin vergüenza alguna.

Jin Ling asintió encontrándole la razón.

-Ajá, me pasa igual. –Suspiró.

De repente miraron la televisión, los micrófonos, y la mitad de la canción allí.

-¡Acabemos el karaoke! –Gritaron a dúo, causando una pequeña risa en Yuan.

-Pon a Miranda, Pimpinela es muy triste. –Clamó Jin Ling, mirando a Xue Yang teclear.

-Me leíste la mente. –Susurró con una sonrisa presumida, y SiZhui no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ambos, porque pese a todo, ellos dos tenían una conexión distinta, aprendían las mismas canciones para pasar el tiempo y divertirse.

Se sentía contento entre tanta tristeza.

-Retomando. –Carraspeó Qing, mientras los chicos moderaban el volumen–, ¿qué piensas?

Yuan simplemente ladeó su cabeza.

-Supongo que… ¿en A-Yi? los tengo a ustedes cantando, a ti tratando de consolarme, ¿y él? tiene a… ZiZhen. No creo que sea tan buena compañía.

Qing suspiró.

-Te aseguro que no lo es. JingYi ha llorado al menos tres veces gracias a que ese idiota de ZiZhen no sabe mimar gente. Sólo dice verdades como "tú terminaste, lo aguantas". No me quejo, se lo merece, pero dudo que quisieras saber eso.

Y efectivamente, Yuan no quería detalles de eso. El teléfono celular de Jin Ling, sin embargo, comenzó a sonar. Y curiosamente era la canción dueto de JingYi y ZiZhen, por lo que Jin Ling miró rápidamente a SiZhui con el rostro de quién había arruinado lo mejor de su vida.

-Pe-Perdón, debo contestar. –Tartamudeó después de que vio la pantalla–, ¿Sí? –Habló al instante de haber contestado.

-A-Ling, florecito. –Llamó cariñosamente ZiZhen–, me dejaste con este idiota que llora más ahora que cuando Rib sacó cierto cover. Y sabes cuánto lloró ese día. –Habló con voz dura.

-Ah, no sé. –De repente la voz de Jin Ling se tornó dura–, Haz algo útil en tu vida y consuélalo, estoy con mi primo que no está mejor que ese imbécil, ¡y que no se le ocurra acercarse, porque lo cuelgo desde acá! –Se quejó.

-¡Pero soy realista, Jin Rulan! ¡Le dije que era su culpa y lloró más, no sirvo para esto!

-Pues. Haz. Algo. –Silabeó–, estoy ocupado, permiso. –Refunfuñó.

Todos se quedaron mirando al menor que parecía molesto.

-Entonces… ¿A-Yi no está bien? –Preguntó Yuan, y de repente sintió ganas de llorar o de que alguien le golpeara por preguntar lo obvio, ¿por qué entonces someterse a esa tristeza? ¿cuál era la gracia de estar ambos mal, tristes y deprimidos?

-A-Yang, baile, ahora. Tengo estrés. –Llamó Jin Ling, pareciendo que quería olvidar lo que acababa de suceder–, no puedo con la culpa.

SiZhui simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Así que a la deriva. –Retomó Qing–, ¿quieres explicarme?

-Algo así como… cuando terminas un trayecto y no sabes hacia dónde continuar. Y sólo sigues, porque tus planes se derrumban. Y duele, porque pensaste en ellos con tanto cariño… –Yuan se acomodó un poco, y sintió cómo la chica apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, así que SiZhui imitó el gesto, dejando descansar su cabello sobre los de ella.

A veces se sentía bien ser mimado.

-Entonces no estás a la deriva. Eres un barco que ya llegó a su isla. Todo final se representa como la llegada a su destino. Quizás estaba destinados a esto, a simplemente acompañarse. –Comentó casualmente.

SiZhui, algo más aliviado, negó con la cabeza.

-Con JingYi, por contradictorio que suene, no rigen cosas como el destino. Él elige lo que hace, yo lo que hago, y luego coincidimos. Y ahora no fue así… Él ni siquiera estaba completamente enamorado de mí, ¿lo olvidas?

Qing asintió.

-El chico conejo. –Mencionó la chica–, qué tiempos~. Quién pensaría que repentinamente todo sería tan confuso que querría matarlo. –Susurró, y Yuan rió.

-Quizás es el momento idóneo para que lo busque una vez más, ¿no? al fin y al cabo, ya lo encontró.

La noche estaba llegando a pasos agigantados, pero por algún motivo, sólo vieron a WangJi prepararles la cena y luego llevar un par de platos a su habitación.

"La sala de estar es para Yuan y sus amigos" dijo "pueden quedarse en el cuarto con Rulan" y esa era la señal de todos para seguir conversando hasta la madrugada.

Cenaron en silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por Jin Ling y Xue Yang que conversaban cosas varias, pero Qing parecía particularmente silenciosa en ese momento. Eso no le agradaba a SiZhui.

Dio la una de la mañana después de que la conversación no pudo ser retomada. Por algún motivo, querían ver una película de tristeza, así que ahí estaba Jin Ling secando sus lágrimas mientras Yang decía que los hombres no lloraban por nimiedades.

Al menos tenía permiso para no llamar "nimiedad" a su desamor de forma implícita por parte de su amigo.

-Me estaba preguntando… –Bramó Xue Yang–, supongo que dejé de ser tu mejor amigo en cuanto llegó JingYi, ¿no? –Indagó con algo de temor, mientras veía a Jin Ling entrar al cuarto de Yuan a sacar un par de pijamas para los que dormirían junto a él.

-Para nada. –Sonrió Yuan, cansado por la tranquilidad que lo estaba abrumando al sujetar a Qing entre sus brazos, que cabeceaba–, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. JingYi… fue y es mi primer amor. –Admitió–, quizás no sea fácil separar, pero al menos contigo puedo hacer miles de cosas que con él no. –Xue Yang pareció dubitativo un momento, antes de acercarse al chico.

-Ya. –Contestó con algo de conformidad, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el cabello de Yuan y lo alborotaba un poco–, supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Te dejaré con A-Qing, yo iré a ayudar a Ling.

Y Yuan sintió que su pecho podría explotar de ternura cuando notó que su mejor amigo estaba tratando de consolarlo con ese acto tan simple. Sintió ganas de llorar al sentirse tan querido, tan acompañado, tan… comprendido.

Miró la hora. Una veintitrés de la madrugada. Una ligera voz sonó a la distancia "¡Son las una veintitrés! ¡una hora mágica! pide un deseo" le había murmurado JingYi con una sonrisa "¡estar siempre con A-Yi!" le contestó Yuan, mientras JingYi parecía ofendido "¡no debes pedirlo con magia, A-Yuan!" bramó "¡me quedaré contigo!".

Una hora mágica, porque había cuatro números desde el cero al tres en cadena. Algo tan mínimo le parecía dulce porque fue dicho por ese chico, porque el muchacho más bajo le había llegado al corazón.

Pero ahora se sentía como si hubieran sido barcos en la oscura noche, condenados a ir a la vida, sin poder encontrar un camino sensato para ambos.

¿Estaba bien pensar en todas esas cosas?

-A-Yuan. –La chica a su lado lo llamó con ternura–, nunca terminamos de hablar… –Dijo, mientras un bostezo se le escapaba–, y escuché a mi primo preguntarte si es tu mejor amigo, ¿no es eso tierno?

SiZhui rió con la broma implícita de la muchacha.

-Lo es.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó–, ¿la noche te convierte en alguien más sincero?

SiZhui asintió.

-Supongo que puedo serlo.

Qing sonrió.

-Bien, conociéndote, sí pensaste en A-Yi como compañero de vida. –Informó Qing–, ¡no me lo niegues, A-Yuan! te planteaste algo más que ir a sus conciertos o apoyarlo. Querías casarte, lo sé. Querías tener una casa y un hámster. Hasta me habrías hecho tía. –Comentó risueña la muchacha–, ¿no es así?

Yuan rió por ello.

-No puedo negarte la verdad absoluta. –Contestó–, es así. Pensé todo eso a pesar de que fue poco tiempo, por eso me duele tanto, es como… si todo hubiera sido destruido, incluso mis esfuerzos. Pero no es así, porque todavía se puede salvar…

-¿JingYi querría eso? –Atacó Qing, y SiZhui tragó pesado.

Porque quizás JingYi sufriera en ese momento, pero prefería cortar toda la situación para que a futuro no fuera un problema, para que no le causara dolores ni tristezas y pudiera seguir siendo feliz.

JingYi era un soñador.

Y esos pensamientos corrían como un río sin cause, sintiéndose repentinamente en una zona rural, cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío de la madrugada enfriase sus pies.

-¿Habrá estado todo sólo en mi cabeza? –Pensó en voz alta, mientras sentía sus ojos arder y su pecho acelerar–, ¿habré sido el único? –Preguntó, mientras su voz temblorosa comenzaba a delatarlo.

-¿En qué? –Cuestionó la chica–, especifica, ¿en qué crees ser el único?

SiZhui negó con la cabeza, pero esa sensación de ardor, de mandíbula apretada, de puños adoloridos y ojos que quemaban lo estaba destrozando.

-El único en tener tantas preguntas ¿cómo pude saber que todo iba mal? ¿cómo pude no saberlo? ¿por qué A-Yi tomó una decisión así como así? ¿qué había en su cabeza en ese momento? –Indagó–, ¿por qué siento que soy sólo yo quien se está sintiendo miserable con todo esto, cuando es obvio que A-Yi sentía también algo por mí?

Qing suspiró cuando escuchó esas dudas, y simplemente acaricio el cabello de Yuan. El chico se sentía tan pequeño. Sentía una sensación diferente a cuando fue consolado por su papá, o cuando su padre trató de subirle el ánimo. Era distinto, esos brazos presionándole para una cercanía confidente lo eran todo para él en esos momentos.

-¿Preguntarle a él no es opción? –Dijo repentinamente–, podemos echarle la culpa al estado de los Lan…

-Mnh. –Negó Yuan con gracia–, eso sólo sirve para los Lan de sangre y yo soy adoptado. –Rió–, y ya es tarde. Dudo que le sea grato que escriba a esta hora.

-Al carajo con lo que le sea grato a ese loto blanco malagradecido. –Escupió Qing–, no quiero que le escribas pero tienes tantas dudas y ¡ah! quiero ir junto a tío WuXian a bailar para quitarme el estrés de pensar en que existe un sujeto llamado Lan JingYi, pero diablos, yo sabía que algo pasaría y aun así decidí confiar en él porque eras feliz... –Yuan sonrió un poco más, sintiendo las lágrimas cálidas resbalar por sus mejillas. Una sensación agridulce de nuevo, porque todavía no podía creer que a medida que pasaban los días, ese dolor se intensificara, y sintiera de forma proporcional, tanto más amor como más tristeza de manera contradictoria.

Y Qing a su manera le causaba ternura.

-Me preguntó… –Habló Yuan a la nada, mientras las lágrimas salinas resbalaban aún más acaudaladas–, si JingYi no era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, digo ¿no fui yo un desastre? ¡entonces debo mejorar! ¡lo sé, pero a veces es agotador pensar siempre en ser correcto y recatado! por vivir así no he aprendido a sentir de manera correcta, y me quedo aquí, pensando estas cosas ridículas, preguntándome qué hice mal. –Dijo, mientras con el dorso de su mano trataba de apartar sus lágrimas, mirando el pánico de Qing que seguramente no esperaba que comenzara a llorar.

-¡Iré por algo de papel! –Comentó la muchacha, levantándose rápidamente, dejando a Yuan con la sensación de vacío.

SiZhui trataba de dejar de llorar, pero las lágrimas fluían solas. Él era maduro, era un chico que entendía el porqué de la ruptura, la aceptó, entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué parecía que no quería aceptarlo?

"Egoísta" se dijo a sí mismo "es porque soy egoísta, porque todavía me pregunto si está bien acercar mi cuerpo al de JingYi, acunarlo y así nunca más sentirme triste" suspiró, mientras terminaba de arrastrar las últimas gotas salinas de su rostro "pero no importa, porque no hay forma de que eso pase" aceptó, mientras algo en su pecho se sentía menos pesado, e incluso tomó su peluche y lo presionó fuertemente sobre su panza, ahogando un grito que sabía, necesitaba exteriorizar.

Qing llegó al rato, y le extendió el papel para secar el resto de sus lágrimas.

-¿Llegaste a una conclusión? –Preguntó la muchacha, mientras SiZhui asentía y se levantaba.

-Vamos a acostarnos. Te cuento de camino al cuarto de los chicos. –Aceptó.

-¿Todavía te sientes a la deriva? –Indagó la chica, quedándose de pie fuera de la alcoba, donde se escuchaba como Jin Ling y Xue Yang lanzaban almohadas, ajenos a la charla del exterior.

-Sí, todavía siento que si duermo, mañana despertaré sintiéndome más atraído a él, y más dolido por todo. Pero ¿sabes? no puedo saber eso. –SiZhui pasó una mano por sus cabellos–, y tampoco puedo saber si mañana seguiré triste. Pero ya gasté mucho el día de hoy en eso… –Yuan suspiró–, de no ser por ustedes, no lo habría pensado, o siquiera intentado.

Qing asintió.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo la chica, y entró al cuarto que quedó inmediatamente silencioso.

-¡Ahora par de idiotas, se duermen o los duermo! –Gritó la muchacha, y SiZhui rió.

Pensó, al llegar a su cuarto, con el peluche de felpa sobre su antebrazo, que iba presionado a su cuerpo, que quizás sentirse a la deriva en ese instante no era tan terrible. Y mientras se arropaba, y miraba su cuarto repleto de posters, un último pensamiento llegó a su cabeza antes de caer profundamente dormido.

"Debería ir a verlo a un concierto… pese a todo, no queda más que agradecerle. Porque al final, supongo que éramos solamente pasajeros errantes. Así está bien".

Por primera vez, después de una semana, se sintió renovado, y con ganas de despertar para ver qué le deparaba de todo. Porque todavía tenía a sus seres queridos, y al fin y al cabo, ¿no era el único a la deriva?

A veces las mejores cosas pasaban cuando no tenías un futuro planeado. Lo supo toda su vida, y desde entonces, no quería volver a pensar diferente, si es que aquello le traía esa gran tristeza.


	19. Unknown

Esperó dos semanas pacientemente porque lo sabía. Sabía que su tío estaría reacio a verlo en ese estado deprimido, y que mientras estuviera en su casa, debía como mínimo estar tranquilo, y por sobre todo, no mencionar a JingYi.

Aún no comprendía por qué le habían hecho esa petición, que fuera a ver a Lan XiChen era algo que solía hacer cuando era pequeño y no tenía mucha gente con la que estar, por lo que su tío se encargaba de subir sus ánimos e intentar mimarlo como le fuera posible; había crecido, y suponía, no debía ser mimado pero… Estaba bien intentar sentirse mejor con él, y lo sabía, así que simplemente guardó silencio cuando vio el rostro de su papá cargado de una extraña mirada de amor y comprensión.

-Hermano XiChen te ayudará con algo, pero en lo que estás allá, puedes hablar con Qing y Yang, incluso invitarlos. Sabes que mientras menos solo esté XiChen, es mejor para él. –Y Ahí estaba de nuevo, él no comprendía qué sucedía con su familia. Primero, se negaban a hablar de las circunstancias que azotaron a la familia Wen para que tuvieran que adoptarlo, segundo, se negaban a contar qué sucedió con sus padres para que su papá tuviera que siempre estar distraído, y su padre siempre tuviera que estar al pendiente de que Wei WuXian jamás se quedara solo con sus pensamientos. Una devoción cegadora que si era sincero, no sabía si quería entender. Y en último lugar, estaba su tío, que muchas veces parecía recluirse en soledad y sentía que la merecía.

O eso solía decirle al pequeño SiZhui de diez años, que el ser humano obtiene lo que merece, y él merecía la paz de esas cuatro paredes entre tanta tormenta que lo había acosado en el pasado.

Después de aquella divagación sin sentido, tomó una de las maletas que había hecho y decidió emprender su marcha. Estaba cansado, porque si bien aquel día que sus amigos fueron a casa, logró sacar gran parte de su triste, aunque no de buena manera, todavía parecía cargar con algo en el centro de su pecho. Eso provocaba que no quisiera moverse porque parecía ser un problema.

Su tío lo estaba esperando con el auto aparcado a una cuadra de su casa. Con esa sonrisa tan tranquila, armoniosa y de ojos cerrados, muchas veces se preguntaba qué había tras de él, tras ese gesto de consuelo que parecía descansar en su rostro con mucha frecuencia.

SiZhui subió al auto, y sacó su teléfono celular para avisar a sus amigos donde estaría por esa semana, aunque sólo serían algunos días. Apenas acabó de escribir, observó fijamente a su tío.

El mayor extendió su mano y Yuan no comprendió a qué iba ese gesto.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres tener ese teléfono celular por estos días? me enteré de parte de buenas fuentes, que los conciertos de ZhenLingYi son esta semana, y dudo que tengas instalado twitter para que te hayas enterado. –Bramó su tío, poniendo sus manos en el volante mientras SiZhui acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

El concierto de ZhenLingYi… al que sus amigos nunca hicieron mención, porque seguramente no querrían que se sintiera triste. Eso le creó una sensación de culpa evidente. Si no fuera por él, todavía estarían viendo videos extravagantes de JingYi intentando hablar portugués, o JingYi discutiendo con ZiZhen por quién se comería la última rebanada de pastel en los programas que asemejaban a un reality, donde ellos vivían su día a día.

Si fuera todo diferente…

-A-Yuan, ¿sabes por qué estamos yendo a casa? –Preguntó su tío cuando pasaron quince minutos, con música clásica sonando de fondo y SiZhui mirando por la ventana tratando de contar las piedras del suelo. Era mejor que sopesar a profundidad en esa tristeza.

-No. Supongo que mis padres querían tiempo a solas. –Contestó.

-Por una vez, no. Yo les pedí que me dejaran traerte conmigo. Supongo que es hora de que hablemos del pasado familiar brevemente. –Ante esa mención, Yuan suspiró ruidosamente.

-Supongo que en momentos de desespero, sólo ahí, podré enterarme de los dramas familiares. –Respondió a ello entornando los ojos, esperando no sonar insolente en demasía.

-Podrías verlo de esa manera. –Rió su tío–, sin embargo, de esta charla depende cómo avance todo lo que estás sintiendo, y no creo que quieras tenerla de inmediato.

SiZhui sonrió mientras XiChen viraba el manubrio y a lo lejos se veía el complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía su tío.

Cuando llegaron al sitio en cuestión, XiChen le había dejado una serie de pastelillos preparados. Lan SiZhui, por primera vez en varias semanas, se sentía en el pleno paraíso.

-¿Quieres algo de té? –Ofreció, mientras se acercaba a la cocina para calentar el agua.

-Claro. –Aceptó, tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba al centro de la sala de estar, junto a la radio donde decidió poner algo de música.

A Lan XiChen le encantaba la música clásica. No era un secreto que su gusto por los instrumentos de viento y cuerda era algo que SiZhui había adquirido con el paso de los años, por lo que tenían el mismo interés musical en esa dirección.

-Comamos mientras… eh, hablamos del tema. –Yuan sintió repentinamente algo de sorpresa. Comer y hablar en simultáneo en la mesa eran cosas abiertamente prohibidas para la gente que creció bajo la tutela de Lan QiRen, y de repente, sintió que en alguna parte de la ciudad su abuelo estaría tosiendo sangre.

Otra vez, su problema estaba alterando el cauce natural de las cosas. Sin embargo, si su tío estaba dispuesto a romper esa regla, supuso que los pastelillos estaban para aminorar el ambiente.

Cuando Lan XiChen llegó al rato, SiZhui tomó una decisión radical. Mensajeó a sus amigos que, cualquier circunstancia que aconteciera, contactaran a XiChen, pues él apagaría su teléfono esos días. Quería estar con su tío en la mayor compañía posible, con la menor distracción posible.

Algo le decía que esa charla no le traería buenas sensaciones por el contexto en el que se estaba dando.

XiChen llegó con dos platos, unos cubiertos y unas tazas de té que SiZhui recordaba cuando pequeño. Él las llamaba "las tazas de la sinceridad", porque cuando tenía diez años y se sentía solo, XiChen era su mayor confidente y le invitaba a beber algo de leche tibia en ellas.

Se sintió de vuelta en esos tiempos tan nostálgicos.

-Vamos a hablar del mayor error que cometió tu tío. –Habló XiChen, extendiendo la taza de té humeante, y el resto de la vajilla que había traído para Yuan–, quiero que escuches, A-Yuan, porque serás la primera persona que sabrá en detalle qué sucedió entre mi persona y… alguien que pienso, actualmente es mejor no mencionar. –Sonrió, y esa vez, sus ojos abiertos en esa risa cálida le trajo recuerdos.

Fotografías en una caja desordenadas por todos lados, y un Wei Yuan de cinco años jugando con ellas. Un joven XiChen sonriendo junto a sus amigos y un chico de ceño fruncido profundo, que casi se le hacía familiar, excepto por una situación.

No, era imposible que aquello que pensaba fuera real.

-Bien, partiremos porque esta persona era algunos años menor. Era una persona terca, pero sincera y con una alegría extraordinaria. Como Lan JingYi. –Señaló XiChen, mientras SiZhui se ahogaba con el té que había llevado a su boca.

-Yo…

-No importa, es algo normal. Los Lan no tenemos suerte en el amor, ¿sabes? es rarísimo que triunfe. Y cuando lo hace, son casos aislados, como sucede con tus padres, que prácticamente se despojaron de toda herencia tanto de la familia Lan como la familia Wei. –Sonrió–, y esta persona también tenía un apellido importante. –XiChen alzó su taza mientras sorbía algo del líquido y Yuan se sentía un poco incómodo–, pero nosotros, a diferencia de ti, nunca nos dijimos cómo nos sentíamos hasta que fue tarde.

SiZhui se congeló en ese instante. La mirada de XiChen se posó en un pastelillo de tonos verde agua, y estaba seguro que su tío pensaba en esa persona.

-Tú sabrás que tengo amigos que… bueno, me ayudaron con tu manía con ZhenLingYi. Ellos son amigos recientes, no estuvieron cuando conocí a esta persona. Antes de ellos, pensaba que estaba condenado a vivir en soledad. Todo porque acepté su decisión. –SiZhui repentinamente comprendió hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación–, le permití irse, A-Yuan. No cometas el mismo error.

El más joven extendió su mano al plato con galletas y tomó algunas, antes de sentir el sabor dulzón y un poco acido del relleno que contenían.

-No puedo hacer mucho al respecto, tío XiChen. –Suspiró–, perdí a la persona que más amaba, y está bien. No es tan terrible como todos lo hacen sonar. Él quiso irse. –SiZhui bebió otro sorbo de su té.

-¿Pensaste que sucedería? –Preguntó su tío, atrapándolo con la guardia baja–, mira, seguramente has hablado antes con tus amigos que conmigo, pero la separación es un proceso que toma tiempo, y por eso debes conversar todo. Llorar más si lo necesitas.

SiZhui tomó aire profundamente.

-De verdad lo agradezco pero, estoy bien ahora. Sólo yo y mi miserable corazón. –Sonrió irónicamente–, si soy sincero, no, no esperaba que la persona en quién más confiaba se fuera, y tampoco esperaba que me dejara tan pronto, pero no lo puedo evitar. No puedo enfadarme, odiarlo, porque apenas lo escucho cantar, siento que… siento que-

-Sientes que todo estará bien, lo sé. –Contestó–, y cuando sientes a alguien hacer un mínimo ruido piensas ¿es él? ¿él está tocando mi puerta? ¿es él quien me escribe algo ridículamente absurdo? –Enumeró su tío, con ojos llenos de añoranza–, y te encuentras a ti mismo esperando por alguien que seguramente no volverá. Y sabes eso, pero lo esperas.

SiZhui puso una mueca cuando notó la fluidez de los comentarios de su tío, y sin embargo, por algún motivo, sintió que él necesitaba más esa charla que nadie.

-¿Por qué dejaste ir a la persona que amabas? –Preguntó Yuan.

-Porque se casó. –Admitió abiertamente–, ahora su divorcio es noticia en muchas partes, y hemos hablado bastante. Pero pareciera que ya no siente lo mismo, y yo sólo era un amigo. Nada fuera de lo usual.

SiZhui frunció el ceño ante ese comentario algo fuera de lugar, como restándole importancia a la situación.

-Pero Yuan, tú eres joven aún. No puedes cerrar tus sentimientos ante esos comentarios del resto. Tampoco puedes privarte de lo que te gusta. –XiChen suspiró–, es más, por ello, te entregaré algo que Jin Ling dejó para mí "en caso de estar bien". –Añadió, y tomó un sobre que estaba encima de la mesa.

Yuan lo miró fijamente, como sabiendo qué había en él, y sintiendo un retorcer en su estómago.

-Eso es…

-Entradas para la gira. El segundo concierto. El primero será en dos días, y el segundo será el día después. Jin Ling me dijo que te las dieras sólo si te sientes capaz de ir. –XiChen exhaló pesadamente mientras dejaba a un lado el sobre–, ¿te sientes capacitado para eso? ¿sientes que podrás escuchar a JingYi sin querer llorar? ¿sientes que podrás… aceptar que se fue y tú no interiorizas el por qué?

Yuan frunció el ceño.

-Al contrario. –Dijo–, sé por qué se fue, estoy respetando lo que siente, y sí. Quiero verlo. –Añadió decidido–, A-Yi siempre canta covers, pero no he podido… oír ninguno sin sentir que están dirigidos a mí, cuando es obvio que están dirigidos a él, a ese chico que lo enamoró hace mucho tiempo. –Continuó–, y por ello, lo respeto.

XiChen sonrió luego de escuchar esas palabras dichas con seguridad.

-Bien. Toma las entradas. –Comentó–, ¿te sientes bien después de todo?

Yuan ignoró el nudo que se formó en su garganta ante ese comentario. Cuando lo preguntaban, se daba cuenta de que realmente no se sentía bien.

-Sí… estoy bien.

-Entonces puedes ir a tu cuarto a leer. –Aseveró, mientras SiZhui se levantaba–, y, A-Zhui… –Llamó, con un tono alusivo–, no le cuentes a tus padres que te hablé sobre él, ¿sí?

Aquello descolocó a SiZhui.

Quien se había casado era un chico.

Oh…

-Mnh. –Asintió–, prometo no contarle a nadie.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se dio cuenta que todo seguía igual, con la ligera divergencia de que tenía libros nuevos. Seguramente su tío los había comprado para cuando se fuera a quedar, y tomó nota mental "visitar a tío XiChen más a menudo…" pensó, mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se apoyaba sobre su cama. En esa posición, comenzó a divagar. Había una computadora sobre el escritorio, y él sabía que tenía libre albedrío en ese cuarto, por lo que, si sólo pudiera lanzar una mirada, sólo una, a ese canal en específico, entonces…

SiZhui negó. No quería intentarlo. Tal vez podía sólo ignorar esa sensación desagradable que estaba en su pecho, porque no estaba bien. Las nubes grisáceas todavía estaban en el exterior, escampando de vez en cuando haciéndole cuestionar la estabilidad del clima ¿estaba bien ser tan consciente de lo amplia que era la habitación?

Quizás JingYi habría llenado ese vacío con algo de canto, con algo de sus sonrisas y comentarios asertivos.

La habitación estaba silenciosa, y SiZhui sabía que difícilmente llovería. El aire estaba gélido y no tenía un característico aroma a humedad. Sin embargo, el viento mecía las cosas fuera de su ventana, y recordaba esos momentos de su niñez donde colgaba juguetes con algo de lana en las lumbreras para que se mecieran con ese runflar del invierno, mientras las últimas hojas se separaban de todo lo que fue su vida alguna vez.

Así que ahí estaba él, recordando sus momentos de inocencia, notando que fue más travieso y juguetón de lo que alguna vez le habían advertido. Quién pensaría que en sus desvaríos, en ese momento, estaría tan triste por la falta de una voz.

Su yo de cinco años que amaba la lluvia, empaparse y bailar bajo ella en soledad estaría enfadado con él, seguramente encaprichado con la idea de volver a hacerlo danzar, le provocaría lágrimas, y tendría que explicarse que ya no podía amar la lluvia, que había crecido y ahora lo banal complicaba su existencia.

Si sólo JingYi no hubiera decretado que era mejor alejarse de él muchísimo antes. Porque no estaba, no estaba a su lado y en ese momento, sin importar cuánto lo pensara, nada cambiaría ese hecho. JingYi seguramente era feliz con otras actividades, como la filmación de documentales o incluso la apreciación de la misma lluvia.

La lluvia le traía ese recuerdo sólido de JingYi empapado y triste, con los hombros fríos que había alcanzado a sentir bajo sus yemas y esos labios gélidos, semejantes al hielo, que rápidamente le habían arrebatado el calor en un beso.

Extrañaba ese contacto de índole carnal que creyó nunca necesitar hasta que lo vivió con JingYi. Y sin embargo, sigue recordándolo como si no hubiera sido hace una estación del año atrás, y estas eran casi tan efímeras como todo lo que había sucedido con el muchacho. Se atrevía a decir que hasta igual de efímeras.

La tortuosa verdad era que lo extrañaba, y a sus ocurrencias, y las fotografías a las tres de la mañana cuando comía pizzas o baldes de pollos en compañía de ZiZhen. Pero en ese momento los ojos de JingYi seguramente estaban llenos de lágrimas por su culpa, porque había sido insuficiente y eso no estaba mal, de hecho, era normal.

Porque el primer amor no servía y entonces, Yuan suspiraba, ¿no significaba acaso que era él también el primer amor de JingYi? ¿qué había del chico conejo? Puede haber excepciones, como que para una persona misma su primer amor nunca se quede.

Porque no era suficiente…

Yuan pensó un poco en la situación. Si era objetivo, quería que JingYi le hiciera las cosas difíciles, lo odiara y le dijera que lo odiaba, para entonces poder renunciar con facilidad a sus sentimientos por el chico. Pero JingYi sólo le había dicho que ante las dudas, mejor no seguir. O sea que había dos ideas contrapuestas, y entonces SiZhui sentía algo de culpa porque pudo lidiar con ellas. O pudo simplemente renunciar a él si todo no fuera polarizado, claro y conciso.

Pero ahí estaba, en esa nada esperando que tal vez ambos entendieran mejor qué esperaban del otro, porque a la mínima señal de JingYi, él sería capaz de correr en su dirección y entonces decirle que querría hacer las cosas bien, mandaría todo al traste con tal de volver a cobijarlo como solía hacerlo hace algunos meses.

Pensando en la lluvia, en ese momento quería escucharla, pero las nubes indecisas parecían no querer cumplir su capricho, por lo que se levantó después de un par de horas de divagaciones hacia la nada. Ingresó a computadora, puso un compilado de música natural, recostándose de vuelta en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo paz.

Sólo la lluvia debía saber cuánta soledad estaba sintiendo. Entendió perfectamente el punto de su tío al contarle esa cruel historia de amor: debía luchar en ese momento, porque sólo estaban cegados por la ira, la tristeza y el dolor, y eso no podía ser nada tan terrible ¿no es así? todavía debía poder corregirse.

Pero pensaba en lo idiota que había sido. Si hubiera sido consciente de las dudas de JingYi, entonces habría podido revelarle que quería seguir intentando. Había perdido en esa batalla sólo porque su corazón se había quedado en el futuro y se había concentrado en estudiar. Sonaba tan ridículo e inmaduro… Pero quería intentar un poco más todo.

Esa tarde, al menos, su tío le permitió dormir el resto del tiempo, porque seguramente era la mejor manera de perder el día y en sus palabras "no sentirse triste".

Quizás SiZhui no debió escuchar eso, ni debió saber que su tío consideraba que dormir era una clara solución a los problemas.

El día siguiente fue tranquilo. Hicieron quehaceres domésticos y vieron una película juntos, por lo que Yuan no extrañó particularmente su teléfono sino hasta que XiChen sonrió para darle una noticia.

-Qing y Yang vendrán mañana. Dijeron que Jin Ling les prohibió ver la transmisión del concierto, pero si tú quieres, están dispuestos a desobedecerlo. Esa ya será tu decisión.

Si SiZhui era sincero, quería ver ese concierto. Quería volver a ese tiempo donde podía escucharlo cantar y reír junto con sus compañeros, mientras él sólo tuiteaba nimiedades como que deseaba casarse con JingYi.

Era una época agradable para todo el mundo que había podido apreciar esa faceta de él. Una faceta donde eran desconocidos.

En ese momento, no obstante, sólo pensaba en lo mucho que quería ver a sus compañeros, después de todo, quizás ellos no sabían sobre las entradas todavía, y quería sorprenderlos con eso.

-Si quieres ir al concierto, A-Yuan, tienes que avisarle a tus padres. Yo personalmente no quiero que vayas, si fuera mi decisión, te mantendría lejos de Lan JingYi. –Masculló–, pero tuve la misma sensación con WangJi y ahora es feliz. Tú eres quién decide. –Finalizó, levantándose para comenzar a retirar los platos con comida que había dejado.

SiZhui se había frustrado e incluso comenzado a resignar, pero todo lo llevaba a intentarlo de nuevo, porque al final todo era todavía muy fresco como para llegar a alguna resolución, y estaba bien, porque se estaba acostumbrando a esa realidad.

Todavía le quedaban algunos meses de vacaciones así que se sentía en paz.

-Claro, depende de la transmisión de mañana, haré lo posible por mantenerme objetivo a la situación, ¿sí?

Lan XiChen pareció sonreír con satisfacción.

Wei Yuan se retiró entonces a su cuarto, a las ocho y media de la noche, algo somnoliento y sin prender su teléfono celular. Su tío seguramente se levantaría más temprano que él para ir por los muchachos, pero eso no le molestaba particularmente al joven.

Se durmió pensando en que definitivamente podría cantar las canciones nuevas con el mismo ímpetu de antes, con las mismas ganas de transmitir confianza y felicidad que siempre había tenido antes de estrechar sus lazos aún más con JingYi.

Cuando se levantó, estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Qing quejarse con Yang sobre cómo hacer ruido a las dos de la tarde con alguien durmiendo era lo último que esperaba de él, y Yang insultándola porque estaba en medio de una llamada con Jin Ling dándole ánimos, y discutiendo sobre cómo estaba siendo "jodidamente desconsiderado" al no decirle en qué canal transmitirían el concierto. Por supuesto que Jin Ling se habría reservado eso, sobretodo en el contexto actual que estaban sobrellevando.

Yuan inhaló profundo antes de decidir qué hacer. Se levantó, calzó sus pantuflas y partió al baño a cepillar sus dientes y darse una ducha. La ropa fue dejada cinco minutos después fuera de su puerta como un detalle de su tío que realmente agradecía en lo profundo de su corazón. Ese día, de todos los anteriores, se había sentido tremendamente despejado.

Quizás sí había necesitado esos días sin su teléfono celular constantemente carente de mensajes exceptuando los de sus amigos. Una vez que se vistió y termino de peinar su cabello, sonrió para dar una buena impresión a sus amigos. Se dirigió al salón comedor que había sido cuidadosamente re-acomodado para que la televisión quedara frente al sofá y los chicos pudieran apreciar en mejor calidad el concierto.

Su estómago se revolvió.

-¡Parece que nuestro chico del corazón roto no parece tan mal, después de todo! –Burló Xue Yang, mientras reía ruidosamente, y Qing le daba un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo caer al sofá aullando de dolor.

-No menciones esas cosas, el señor XiChen me ha dado permiso de romper ollas en esta casa, y no tendré miedo de usarlo.

SiZhui sonrió ante ese comentario al ver que los chicos seguían igual que siempre. Si Jin Ling estuviera ahí, seguramente todo sería risas indiscretas y tonterías.

-Pero A-Yang tienes razón, te ves como si hubieras superado todo. –Añadió la muchacha con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

Claro, quizás se veía bien, pero SiZhui sentía que al más mínimo avistamiento de JingYi, podría lanzarse a llorar, y saber que aquello seguía afectándole de sobremanera era algo que por lo bajo, quería ocultar. Porque apenas se sostenía en pie aun cuando ese día estaba visiblemente mejor que lo otros. Seguramente veían a través de su dolor y preferían pensar que estaba feliz porque estaba sonriendo, pero Yuan sabía que sus sentimientos clamaban hacia JingYi y que todo se estaba haciendo difícil ¿llegaría el día donde no pensara en eso? ¿Dónde estuviera en paz?

Seguramente no sería ese, ya que tenían el concierto y prácticamente JingYi sería el protagonista de esa noche que se teñiría del género Xianxia, con capas que representarían a las antiguas sectas a las que habían pertenecido sus ancestros.

SiZhui estaba bien manteniéndose al margen, pero su alegría consistía en apoyar a la gente que brillaba, pues recordaba particularmente las palabras de su padre el día que lo acompañó a ver a su amigo debutar en ese centro comercial.

"Estas personas están para darnos alegrías ¡nosotros debemos ser agradecidos y darles nuestro apoyo!".

Ese sentimiento todavía estaba en el pecho de SiZhui.

-¿A qué hora comienza el concierto? –Consultó el muchacho, mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Había estado durmiendo demasiado, y él lo sabía.

-A las seis de la tarde. Algo inusual, ¿no? pero ninguno sabía la hora desde el inicio. Habíamos cortado nuestra intervención en el grupo, pero dado que a luces mejor… ¿hicimos mal? –Cuestionó Qing.

Yuan sonrió y negó.

-En absoluto. –Aunque él no estuviera bien, no tenía corazón para decirle aquello a su amiga. Ella había detenido su felicidad durante un tiempo por él, y SiZhui sabía que si quería seguir disfrutando con ellos, pues entonces debía estar calmado e ignorar su dolor.

Pero no había forma de que estuviera feliz o de que estuviera bien, y extrañaba un poco a ese "yo" que era capaz de levantar pancartas, durar hasta las cuatro de la mañana y podía ser un poco desvergonzado en redes sociales.

Pensando en eso, llevó su teléfono celular a cargar, y junto a la mesa de la sala de estar, estaba el sobre. El dichoso sobre que le permitiría estar cerca de JingYi, dependiendo de lo que la velada aconteciera.

-Los chicos pueden dormir acá. –Dijo XiChen desde la cocina–, porque conozco tus ojos, A-Yuan, y estoy seguro de que después de todo, los vas a necesitar. –Y SiZhui sabía, sabía que su tío comentó aquello con otro sentido, pero no logró captarlo a tiempo.

No logró entender a qué se refería.

-Bien, tenemos alrededor de dos horas y media, ¿vemos una película? –Preguntó Qing–, ¿jugamos juegos de mesa? –Continuó–, o entrevistamos al señor XiChen y le hacemos la vida imposible. Me gusta esa opción.

-Por favor señorita Qing, absténgase de eso. –Rogó débilmente XiChen, y eso hizo sonreír a SiZhui, porque de cierta manera, el ambiente era tan cálido.

-Juguemos cartas. Es una buena forma de distraerse.

Yuan sabía que le cumplirían ese capricho. Pasaron una velada armando escalas por pintas y números, mientras Xue Yang iba en una clara desventaja e incluso escondía cartas trampa para poder ganar. Pero SiZhui reía, porque era todo tan distractor de cierta manera.

Reía porque pese a que le dijeran alguna vez que el tiempo lo resolvería todo, él no sentía que sería así. Y rápidamente pasaron dos horas como si no fuera él el victorioso en esa ronda y repentinamente tuviera cinco paquetes de gomitas sobre su regazo.

-Las apuestas se pagan con dulces. –Dijo Xue Yang–, deberías ir a un casino.

-Los juegos de azar están prohibidos en la familia. –Siseó XiChen, terminando de hornear, y SiZhui rió por la ternura que le brindaba su tío.

Lo único que sabía hacer realmente era hornear. Todo lo demás perecía en cuanto lo tocaba.

-Pues soy un quebranta-leyes, señor XiChen. Míreme corromper a su sobrino. –Bramó, mientras le daba otro paquete de gomitas y Yuan no dejaba de reír ante la mirada de Qing.

-El único que corrompió a mi sobrino es Lan JingYi. –Dijo, y el ambiente se volvió pesado–, ¿ustedes no tienen que ver el concierto ahora? en algo así como veinte minutos comenzará. –Señaló–, hice panecillos.

Y Qing fue la primera en llegar al sofá en cuanto mencionó eso. SiZhui por su parte rescató un pensamiento. La comodidad de decir que todo se sanaría con el tiempo no se relacionaba con él, que todavía podía recordar las tardes que había estado llorando a sus inocentes ocho años porque los niños no querían estar con él. Había bloqueado todo eso porque en realidad, nunca necesitó a alguien más que a su familia, y perder repentinamente a alguien sólo lo hacía sentir indefenso.

Gracias a JingYi, estaba roto, desastroso y arruinado. Un estado humano que nunca pensó experimentar y aun así se sentía agradecido por permitirle conocer más.

Siempre podía estar más destruido y sin embargo estaba tranquilo.

-A-Yuan, tu padre no nos dejó traer a tu anfibio.

-Reptil. –Corrigió con el ceño fruncido–, pero gracias, no lo necesito por ahora. –Aceptó, mientras sintonizaban el canal donde estaba un periodista que hablaría con algunos fans del grupo en lo que preparaban el countdown. A casi cinco minutos, se levantó del sofá.

Tenía sus manos tan frías como un témpano de hielo.

-No puedo hacer esto. –Aseveró, sintiendo su corazón latir ruidosamente en su pecho–, quizás puedo verlo bailar, pero juro que si canta algo, me sentiré aludido y moriré. –Señaló, y con miedo comenzó a dar vueltas por ese pequeño pasillo entre su cuarto y el baño que llevaba a su cuarto.

-A-Yuan. –Llamó Qing–, podemos no ver el concierto completo, pero escuchemos las canciones cover. A-Yi ha estado haciendo covers como si tuviera mucho tiempo libre. A veces se le ve por twitter a las cuatro de la mañana.

Yuan vio al otro chico alzar una ceja, mientras el rostro de Qing tenía una súplica implícita: "por favor, ve los intentos de JingYi, ve qué trata de transmitir JingYi".

-¿Qué haces en twitter a las cuatro de la mañana? –Preguntó Xue Yang.

Qing alzó la mano cerca del rostro de su primo para no mirarle, inhaló profundo y continuó.

-El punto es que quizás JingYi no ha podido buscarte, o quizás sí ¡no lo sabemos! veámoslo cantar, escuchemos a los chicos, ¿qué tal si vuelven a gustarte? ¿¡qué tal si cambias de favorito!? ¡desde hoy podemos stanear todos a Jin Ling! –Qing miró un momento en otra dirección–, bueno, ustedes, yo seguiré staneando a ZiZhen…

-¡Enana traidora!

-¡Es demasiado guapo!

-¡Ya comenzó! –Señaló Lan XiChen, y repentinamente se escucharon los reflectores prender y la energía de JingYi irradiar el sitio cuando gritó con esa voz.

Esa voz que tenía perdido a SiZhui.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡¿Nos extrañaron?! –Alzó su voz, y Yuan sintió que una parte de él todavía revoloteaba al verle.

Todavía deseaba verle.

-¡Hoy yo inicio con el cover! ya era mi turno~. –Cantó, y una emoción casi olvidada se sintió en el pecho de Yuan.

Sus lágrimas de emoción se deslizaron incluso si él no lo había pedido, porque era la primera vez que JingYi iniciaba un concierto desde que él había comenzado a seguir el grupo.

-¡Muy bien! este va dedicado a alguien que me ayudó muchísimo, ¡me hizo conocer y apreciar más la magia del dos de! –Las risas y gritos no se hicieron esperar, y Lan XiChen apagó las luces, cerró las cortinas y dejó la habitación a obscuras.

Estaba seguro que lo que sonaba de fondo era un sintetizador eléctrico. Nunca había visto a JingYi pararse en el escenario sin su cinta.

Su cinta… él todavía tenía su cinta.

-JingYi es tendencia en twitter en este momento. –Indicó Qing–, porque al parecer, regalar la cinta del clan Lan es algo que no puede hacer ¿cómo saben que la regaló?

SiZhui tragó pesado al sentirse visualizado por los ojos de su tío, y entendió la pregunta implícita.

"¿Realmente hizo algo tan importante y tú lo dejaste ir?", porque su tío sabía sobre esos detalles más que nadie.

Lan XiChen fue el Lan más joven en perder la cinta en manos de, quien conectaba ahora SiZhui, debió ser el chico que se había casado.

-Mnh, qué curioso. A-Yi no me dijo nada de su cinta. –Comentó para distraer, mientras se concentraba en la canción que, gracias al cielo, conocía.

Era una tortura porque, de hecho, ya sabía para quién iba ese agradecimiento.

"Papá, ¿por qué…?"

Cuando JingYi levantó la voz, ZiZhen de fondo lucía preocupado. Las tendencias en twitter siguieron hablando de eso, de ZiZhen uniéndose a la canción inaudiblemente, tratando de evitar que el temblor de la voz de JingYi mientras hacía el desdén a sí mismo se notara.

Pero SiZhui no entendía cuál era la idea de mandar señales mixtas en toda la situación actual; porque el inicio, ese inicio era tan, tan doloroso. Volvía sus ojos ardientes y picaba en el centro de la nariz, dolía en el pecho con una fuerza tempestuosa.

-¡A-Yuan, compartieron la letra de esta canción! –Señaló Qing–, y cito "¿comprendes lo que es este dolor? continúo este sueño incluso con él…" –La muchacha lo observó–, ¿estás bien?

Yuan negó con su cabeza. Porque no lo estaba. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior antes de intentar hablar.

-Esta canción se la enseñó mi papá. A él le gusta ese grupo, este chico… –Rió lamentable–, ¿cuál es la gracia? esta canción es turbia, esta canción sólo dice cosas crueles, esta canción…

-Habla de lo que siente, ¡apuesto mi bolsa de dulces que robé de Yuan! –Gritó Xue Yang–, ¡de seguro la canta por ti! ¡seguramente tú tienes su cinta y no lo has dicho! ¡qué traidor!

-¡Mientes!

-Lan SiZhui, mentir está prohibido. –Señaló XiChen como único comentario, dejándolo con una sensación amarga, con esa sensación de quien tiene que rendirse porque lo ha perdido todo. Era verdad, la esperanza se había ido por completo y ambos perdieron el rumbo total de las cosas que habían planeado; sobretodo Yuan, que en un momento de distracción lo perdió todo.

Lo que más odiaba en ese momento era sentirse aludido. Era doloroso cómo JingYi tomaba el control de ese escenario, sus gotas de sudor resbalando mientras separaba sus labios y pronunciaban en inglés, mientras se le señalaba a alguien que era parte del pasado, que se quedara muy lejos de su persona, porque ya no podría seguir adelante. Que se quedara con toda la ilusión de un futuro que habían planeado tal como le pasó a SiZhui, y tenía tanto miedo de sentir que ese era el actuar, la señal que estaba esperando de JingYi, pero su voz oscilante todavía estaba ahí, y nadie comentaba algo al respecto.

Sólo una pequeña alusión a esa letra podría salvarlo, pero en cambio parecía que sólo le dejarían morir en esa sensación casi de incertidumbre por la letra tan dolorosa, que le restaba importancia. Un explícito "haz lo que sea", un específico "me duele esta inestabilidad, me asusta esto" que no quería hacerse más evidente porque le temía a todo aquello.

Porque parecía que JingYi no se tomaría la molestia de ser sincero ni siquiera en ese momento tan crucial para ambos. Lan Yin seguiría siendo caprichoso y SiZhui rogaba que no se detuviera ni cambiara por nadie.

Cuando JingYi tomó el micrófono con ambas manos, la capa que colgaba de sus hombros se resbaló, y la polera de mangas cortas ajustada a su cuerpo, sin estampar, junto a ese pantaloncillo corto de color celeste, sólo lo hacía ver más doloroso. Porque sus zapatillas resonaban, y él reconocía ese baile, era uno de los que ensayó para cerrar la boca de los haters, y recuerda esos días con tanto amor.

Era doloroso.

Siguió cantando, dando la sensación de sentirse confundido, mientras ZiZhen seguía sus líneas, y por algún motivo, ambos miraban a Jin Ling, que parecía reacio a cantar. No le sorprendía ese actuar en absoluto, cabía destacar.

Pero de un momento a otro, Jin Ling suspiró y el micrófono resbaló hacia sus labios. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados mientras el joven de amarillo cantaba quedamente (e incluso desganado, notaba SiZhui) la parte veloz de la canción, antes de que JingYi le sonriera cálidamente y eso remeciera el corazón de Yuan.

La voz de JingYi se hizo más alta, mientras señalaba una cruda verdad: mientras ambos siguieran ahí, sin tomar una resolución, seguirían en cada "¿y si…?" que los perseguiría.

Al fin y al cabo, eran mutuamente el uno del otro, mientras sus amigos le miraban con un rostro de pánico, porque seguramente lo que estaba diciendo era realmente cruel, pero para SiZhui era un grito de lamento, era algo similar a "digo todas estas mentiras con el afán de que te vayas, vete. No quiero que vuelvas, aunque te necesito cerca, porque me ahogo en este dolor".

Y SiZhui no quería, pero necesitaba respetarlo. Sus amigos se veían ligeramente incómodos. Como si quisieran decir algo.

-Eh, A-Zhui…

-Podemos cambiarla, ya sabes, siempre podemos ver todo en youtube…

SiZhui negó con diversión.

-¿Y perderme de esto? ¡jamás! –Trató de reír pero tembló levemente–, A-Qing, dame tu teléfono, llamaré a papá y-

Su voz se quebró. Osciló mientras un quejido quedo escapó de sus labios. Dolía, y ya sabía en qué etapa seguía. La jodida negación estaba llegando a su vida a pasos agigantados.

-A-Yuan, cambiaré la televisión. –Aseveró Xue Yang, y SiZhui negó.

No quería. Su voz, esa sensación punzante, ese dolor que todavía estaba ahí, todo eso era Lan JingYi, y de alguna manera todavía quería aferrarse a eso por más que lo lastimara.

-No, A-Yang. Adelante, está bien. Él buscaba conseguir esto, de hecho, quizás él cree que estoy en el público, míralo. –Señaló Yuan, y el muchacho observó el rostro distraído de JingYi–, si Jin Ling nos hubiera invitado a ese concierto, seguramente JingYi no habría sido sincero. Esta cantando algo que no siente verdaderamente. –SiZhui entonces recordó las entradas, el sobre que aun reposaba en esa tácita mesa–, JingYi siente dolor, pero… pero quiere confundirnos. Él cree que estamos allí.

Cruel. Era realmente cruel y sin embargo, no lo suficientemente devastador para destrozarlo por completo.

Y si Jin Ling sólo hacía las cosas a su manera, entonces…

-¿Ya está terminando? –Preguntó Qing con el rostro fruncido–, consideré que viéramos el concierto porque estaba preocupada por JingYi, pero ahora estoy dispuesta a cometer homicidio por hacerte llorar incluso ahora ¡hace mucho que el ya no llora! ¿sabes?

SiZhui carraspeó. No, no quería saber eso.

-Harías llorar a Ouyang ZiZhen, A-Qing. –Señaló con una sonrisa cálida–, tranquila, lo verás más pronto de lo que crees.

Wei Yuan se levantó, y cuando sus dedos rozaron el suave papel del sobre, tragó pesado. Tenía miedo, pero el rostro de Qing lleno de confusión, de cierta manera parecía darle fuerzas.

Inhaló, todavía sintiendo el sintetizador en su mente, con aquel "stay" sonoro que confundía tantísimo y dolía más de lo que le gustaría.

-¿Por qué dices eso? no quiero ver a nadie. –Se quejó la muchacha–, quiero que estés tranquilo.

Yuan alzó el sobre y sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.

-¿Ni siquiera porque A-Ling nos invitó a su concierto de mañana? –Preguntó, mientras escuchaba cómo JingYi cesaba su canto y entonces, ZiZhen salía del escenario para dar paso a Jin Ling, que abría ese concierto de la gira con una de las canciones en las que estaba como centro.

-¿¡A-Ling!? –Gritó Xue Yang–, ¡Fue él quien específicamente nos prohibió relacionarnos con el grupo hasta nuevo aviso! –Exclamó, en lo que XiChen llegaba con algunos aperitivos y tomaba asiento.

-Pues sí, Jin RuLan me entregó un sobre con entradas para ustedes, pero dijo que no quería que A-Yuan viera a JingYi.

-E iremos a ver a A-Yi. Necesito confirmar algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó la muchacha, cambiando el canal de la televisión y dejando un canal de caricaturas.

-Bueno, este era el único concierto que pasarían en la televisión abierta. El único concierto que sería grabado, entonces ¿no significa que él quería que viera esto? ¿no significa que quiere decirme algo? entonces A-Ling nos prohibió verlo… –SiZhui divagó en voz alta–, por lo que si vamos mañana al concierto, ¡podemos usar la merchandise, gritar, y responder estas dudas!

Qing suspiró con una sonrisa resignada.

-No servirá de nada intentar detenerte, ¿no es así?

-No. Ya estoy decidido.

La chica simplemente sonrió dulce, como si aceptara resignada y, como pocas veces había visto, apoyara su idea.

-¡Entonces andando! ¡vamos a un concierto y la pasaremos genial aunque el vocal principal sea tu exnovio!

Ante eso, SiZhui rió y tomó uno de los aperitivos que había llevado su tío.

Si era sincero, lo único que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era un miedo intenso y desconocido.


	20. Sosténme contra ese agua turbia

A pesar de lo que había decidido, la inseguridad estaba fuertemente en su pecho grabada. No tenían un meet&greet, así que era seguro que no arruinaría el estado de ánimo de JingYi, y estaba enormemente agradecido por ello pero ¿por qué sentía que, independiente de verlo o no, las cosas no tendrían un buen resultado? Yuan sabía a qué se estaba arriesgando.

Lo supo en el momento en que apagaron la televisión y decidieron conversar un momento sobre todo y nada en particular: las clases de Qing, los clubes de Xue Yang, cómo la muchacha había recibido un par de confesiones y Xue Yang terminó en un problema enorme por defender el honor de "DaoZhang y su pequeña".

-¡No es mi culpa que esos idiotas encuentren atractiva a mi prima! ¡tienen que ser hombres fuertes, o Song Lan barrerá el piso con ellos! y no lo digo yo, eh…

-Ajá, pero no por ellos debes amenazar con meterlos presos. –Rió SiZhui mientras observaba el rostro fruncido de su amigo–, es más, deberías demostrar que eres un hombre de bien y espantarlos con las expectativas. –Continuó–, aunque ¿en serio crees que aceptará a alguien que no sea Ouyang ZiZhen? ¡mírala! –Carcajeó un poco ante el puchero de la muchacha.

Después de unas horas más charlando, cedió su habitación a la chica, y Xue Yang junto a él dormirían en el sofá. SiZhui no sabía cómo enfrentar eso. La amistad que tenía con Yang era diferente, basada en los estereotipos totales de las amistades masculinas, bromas, comentarios…

-Si miras la luna estando triste, te sentirás más triste, ¿sabes? –Comentó su amigo, mientras se recostaba en el sofá que tenía la enorme ventana frente a él, con la luz de la luna filtrándose por su ventana, y las nubes despejando el cielo.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas? –Indagó Yuan, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones individuales que su tío tenía distribuidos.

-Porque solía hacer eso cuando era pequeño, antes de que DaoZhang tomara mi custodia. –Confesó tranquilamente–, a veces sentía que la luna era tan grande, que toda mi tristeza cabría ahí y desaparecería. Nunca me equivoqué. –Exclamó con suficiencia, cerrando sus ojos y alzando su barbilla en orgullo.

-No te veía como alguien romántico.

-Llámame hombre actualizado. –Rió el chico–, en serio, no mires la luna a menos que quieras escribir una carta ¿no has pensado en eso? –Sugirió–, así fue la primera vez que le hablaste. Y me da la impresión de que quieres que sea la última.

SiZhui suspiró ruidosamente ante eso.

-No estás tan equivocado.

Las luces a obscuras dejaban la sala de estar sólo con el reflejo del astro celeste, y Yuan comenzó a pensar en esos días cálidos de verano que se aproximaban. Le habría gustado tener un verano a su lado, a ese ritmo, pero las cosas no parecían ir por un buen camino. Lo sabía. Tampoco parecían mejorar, y no lo harían a menos que él hiciera algo. JingYi siempre lo hizo pero ¿y él? ¿alguna vez tuvo el valor de avanzar en esa relación?

-No te duermas muy tarde. –Pidió Xue Yang–, mañana necesitarás energías. –Señaló, y finalmente cerró sus ojos para descansar.

Cuando la respiración del joven se hizo regular, Lan SiZhui miró al cielo una vez más. Los recuerdos de esa preciosa primavera, y ese cálido invierno que no duró demasiado, ese invierno que hubiera querido eterno, comenzaron a escapar de su mente. Era sólo esa noche, en la que él se atrevía a desbloquearlos y pensar en JingYi una vez más.

No entendía los fanfics, menos ahora. Viviendo esa ruptura en carne y hueso, ¿cómo ese dolor podía pasarse tan veloz? ¿cómo se reconciliaban? sí, era ficción en todos sus aspectos pero ¿no tenía la ficción algo de realidad?

"Y todas las palabras una pizca de mentira" recordó en la voz de su padre, pero cortó su hilo de pensamientos. No quería recordar ese detalle en ese momento, donde las estrellas brillantes se extendían lánguidamente sobre el firmamento.

Si algo le gustó toda la vida, con respecto al hogar de Lan XiChen, eso era definitivamente la ubicación de su residencia, donde las estrellas brillaban potentemente y parecían regadas en el cielo.

Una sensación de deja vú se instauró en su cuerpo. Cuando tenía once años, estaba triste sin motivo aparente y decidió ir a casa de su tío. Sus padres no habían podido llevarle, y él no quería ser molestia, por lo que se sentó a esperar en el mismo sitio de su casa tres días. No quiso cenar en la mesa, no quiso ir a su cuarto. Quería que esa sensación de tristeza se fuera, y él estaba seguro de que se iría yendo a casa de su tío.

Lan XiChen llegó esa noche, a las diez, en busca de su sobrino. SiZhui se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que deseaba más que nunca alcanzar las estrellas. Sus pequeñas manitos querían envolver los astros y acariciarlos, y cuando se lo dijo a su tío, él sólo sonrió y acarició sus cabellos.

-Hay cosas imposibles, A-Zhui. Esta es una de ellas. Las estrellas no se pueden tocar. –Dijo, y él lo entendió.

O eso creyó. Pero sus manos se extendieron hacia los astros, como tratando de alcanzarlos. Volvería a ver a JingYi, y también creyó que aquello sería un imposible. Pero ahí estaba, extendiendo su mano a través de ese río de estrellas tan lejanas ardiendo a la distancia. A su edad, entendía por qué no podía tocarlas.

No las alcanzaría. Y sentía que pasaría de esa manera con JingYi. Que no lo alcanzaría, porque los días que tuvo parecían un sueño.

"¿Y si le escribo una carta?" pensó, mirando el bambú que tenía su tío como decoración. Quizás podía colgarla ahí y…

"No" se dijo a sí mismo "es una tontería que haría papá".

Sin embargo, se encontró levantándose y yendo a la mesilla de cetro, que tenía papeles y lápices. Ahí, con letra prolija y firme, escribió una sentencia:

"Quiero verte una vez más".

Se sintió tonto. Lo haría, vería a Lan JingYi, no a Lan Yin, el chico que se había resbalado entre sus pliegues más de alguna vez, sino que vería al idol que le encantaba, con una potencia en su voz que te hacía temblar y preguntarte cómo semejante muchacho es un mortal, seguramente descendido del cielo.

Negó con su cabeza. Estaba bien, quizás estaba farfullando demasiado sobre JingYi, y cómo se había enamorado de su perfección, de sus dudas existenciales, de sus llamadas a las dos de la mañana llorando por el guión que había tenido que memorizar.

Independiente de lo mucho que recordara, nada de ello era reciente. Lo más reciente era dolor, lágrimas, esa sentencia de que "cada rasguño mío te pertenece" cantada con dolor en el rostro de JingYi, y Yuan sintiendo punzadas, todavía corroía salvajemente en su interior.

Porque por mucho que lo intentara y escribiera en cartitas cuánto quería verlo esa plegaría no se haría realidad pronto.

"Ya estoy haciendo demasiado drama, ¿no es así?" se dijo, mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en la alfombra, abrazando sus rodillas "creo que ahora sí necesito a mi reptil…" continuó su pensamiento. Sintió ganas de llorar otra vez, mientras pensaba en lo tortuoso de todo. Quiso detenerlo, todavía está a tiempo y lo sabía, pero tenía tanto miedo, porque todo apuntaba al desprecio del muchacho más bajo.

"Aunque es alguien explosivo" rió mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba de sus mejillas "seguramente me gritaría como ese día y… no me dejaría hablar aunque él quiera hacerlo" continuó "siento que no te alcanzo, A-Yi…"

Se lamentó de sus emociones. Deseaba ser de sangre caliente y ligera como su papá, que al primer dolor o molestia lo decía directamente, siempre que no tuviera que ver con pedir ayuda. En cambio, Yuan heredó la conducta emocional de su padre y se limitaba a ahogarse en sus ensoñaciones, dolencias, y a sentir más profundo de lo que le gustaría.

Pero seguramente, si lo intentaba, si creía en ello…

Yuan miró a la mesilla donde descansaba la carta con aquella plegaria. Suspiró, porque no quería que nadie la viera, y se levantó para tomarla entre sus dedos.

La colgaría en el bambú. Aunque no se cumpliera su sueño, siempre había querido ir a un tanabata*, sobre todo cuando su padre leía leyendas sobre ellos y le dejaba colgar hojas de papel sobre los bambú.

"Está bien ¡hagamos esto!" pensó con orgullo, mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo de hilo. Un avance era algo poco, y estaba feliz por ir a su ritmo. Cuando encontró lana roja, rió recordando que su tío de vez en cuando colgaba deseos.

Se preguntó si eran para ese joven que su tío había dejado. Eso le llevó a pensar en JingYi mientras se sentaba en el espacio del sofá que le correspondía a él, y se envolvía en la manta. Han pasado tantos días desde que le había visto, y volvería a apreciar un lado de él que todos verían. No quería eso, lo comprendía.

No se sabía tan codicioso.

Comenzó a sentirse cansado y los bostezos siguieron llegando unos tras otros. No hubo carta esa noche, porque el miedo había podido más que él, y estaba seguro de que tal como la primera vez, no podría comunicarse.

Sus ojos se cerraron y la sensación de paz se adueñó de su cuerpo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se levantó porque escuchó a Lan XiChen a las seis de la mañana en pie, cocinando algunas cosas, dedujo que para el desayuno de todos.

-¿Por qué dormiste tan mal posicionado? –Preguntó su tío, mientras calentaba el agua para el té de la mañana–, no me digas que te quedaste toda la noche pensando-

-Qué va. –Respondió SiZhui–, sólo quise recordar viejos tiempos. Puse una carta sobre las hojas de bambú. –Admitió con tranquilidad, y se sonrió por la normalidad con la que su tío tomó el gesto.

Lan XiChen le sonrió cálido.

-Ya veo. Me alegra que aún quedaran esquelas. –Susurró, y SiZhui se dispuso a ayudar a preparar las cosas.

¿Estaba listo? sí, ¿nervioso? como nunca recuerda haberlo estado. El día anterior JingYi le había prácticamente dicho a la cara que no tenía que preocuparse por él, porque el dolor se pasaría, que no le importaba y que se quedara con las esperanzas de su futuro. Que se quedara en su pasado.

Era un acto masoquista el que estaba cometiendo y lo sabía, pero ahí iba él, a dejar que el dolor lo consumiera vivo en ese lugar.

Tampoco podía evitarlo.

Sus amigos se levantaron dos horas después, con la excusa de que tenían que organizar las cosas, buscar las playeras, los lightsticks, los bolsos con pines, y Yuan sonrió porque al fin sus amigos estaban haciendo algo que les gustaba. Por fin se sentía de vuelta en la cotidianidad aunque algo en su interior punzara de manera constante, y quisiera arrancarse el corazón.

-¡Podré ver bailar a ZiZhen otra vez! –Chilló la muchacha, mientras se subía al auto de Lan XiChen, que tenía su sonrisa usual más amplia. Eso no le gustaba a Yuan.

"Si fuera por tío y padre, me encerraban en casa toda la vida para que no sufriera de la maldición familiar. Lo veo venir" rió internamente "pero al menos papá los ha influenciado para saber que las cosas se rigen por voluntad, y gracias al cielo hasta el abuelo comprende eso".

Cuando pasaron fuera de la casa de sus amigos, se bajaron velozmente.

"¡Danos seis horas, prometemos estar listos!" le habían dicho, por lo que al rato simplemente llegó a su casa y vio a sus padres esperando a por él.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue? –Preguntó Wei WuXian, sonriendo desde la puerta. SiZhui recordó las estrellas, la sensación de familiaridad, y por sobre todo, la sensación de protección que estaba sobre él.

-Fue liberador. –Sonrió de vuelta–, siento que puedo entender más de tío, más de padre, y más de la familia… –Comentó–, pero sobretodo, siento que puedo entender más de mí mismo.

Wei WuXian hizo un ademán para que ambos ingresaran a la casa. SiZhui se dirigió a su cuarto, a la par que su tío se sentaba en el sofá, y su papá se ubicaba junto a él, seguramente para hacerle compañía.

Cuando Yuan ingresó a su cuarto, la realidad le golpeó en el rostro. Cosas de JingYi por todos lados, y esas ganas de escuchar su voz volvieron… un pensamiento surgió ¿y si lo intentaba? ¿y si sólo se exponía a ello? ¿cuánto mal le haría?

Miró su computadora. Tenía algunas horas para lidiar con ese dolor horrible que seguramente sentiría en su pecho más tarde, pero lo necesitaba, quería algo de su voz para sentir que estaba allí, con él, que nunca se había ido realmente. Tomó el aparato que estaba sobre su escritorio y se sentó en su cama mientras abría la computadora.

Estaba tranquilo. Con miedo, tecleó el nombre del canal de JingYi que sabía que estaba activo.

El último cover lo había subido cuatro días atrás, pero Yuan no había estado al pendiente de eso. Bajo el título "Hold me", con la versión original de Eric Nam, Yuan sabía qué temer.

Sobre todo cuando pensaba en la voz de ese cantante llegando a sus oídos de forma voraz. Inhaló profundamente antes de presionar el último video.

"Sólo quédate conmigo" cantó, sin el sonido de la guitarra que se había apoyado sobre sus muslos, mientras él miraba el instrumento con toda la añoranza del universo "necesito que te quedes conmigo" continuó, con la oscilación en su voz que le hacía erizar la piel a Yuan.

Como si cada vez que lo viera quedara sin aire por su culpa, necesitó distraerse jugando con su cabello. Las palabras de JingYi en esa canción se sentían tan similar a lo que él llevaba encima. A esas ganas de decirle que se quedara en él, y no en forma de conciertos o de recuerdos. De gritarle a Lan Yin que por favor conversaran todo claramente pero ¿por qué era tan difícil querer respetar una decisión?

Como si JingYi supiera que lo veía, alzó la mirada y sus ojos grises estaban repletos de culpa y dolor. Y entonces siguió rogando por su presencia, que le mirara a sus ojos para que entonces le hiciera reaccionar.

"BunnieMoon" llegó a su cabeza mientras negaba ávidamente "es por BunnieMoon que él sigue cantando. No hay forma de que sea por alguien más" pensó mientras las palabras seguían calando en él.

Estaba bien que el muchacho encontrara fuerzas de dónde fuera, porque SiZhui ya no se permitiría sujetarlo por más tiempo, no como se había prometido hacerlo. Era algo que había decidido mirando a las estrellas, entendiendo el brillo de JingYi de esta manera, como algo que sólo hay que admirar.

Si alguien le hubiera advertido de lo mucho que esa ruptura dolería, si le hubieran dicho que nunca era tarde para intentarlo, antes de ese momento, claramente habría corrido en su dirección, y lloviera o nevara, lo haría oír todo lo que tenía que decir.

Sin embargo, sólo veía el anhelo en los ojos de JingYi, que decía que era tarde pero que lo detuviera. Y ya no sabía si era para él o para BunnieMoon ¿había una razón para dudar? porque no comprendía los sentimientos confusos de JingYi.

Yuan alzó la mirada a ese baner que estaba en su pared viendo la frase de apoyo, que irónicamente no tenía nada que ver con el clan Lan.

"Intenta lo imposible" estaba escrito, firmado con la letra de JingYi una de las veces que el muchacho había ido a su cuarto. SiZhui sintió que tuvo ganas de trazar esas líneas con las yemas de sus dedos de la misma manera en la que alguna vez JingYi había trazado su mandíbula con esos dedos que tanto amaba sentir sobre su rostro.

Oh, eso estaría bien. Sentir sus manos trazando su cuerpo una vez más sería simplemente lo que más desearía hacer, sentirlo respirar contra su cuello, y verlo a los ojos para sentir que su corazón estallaría en su pecho.

Se quería aferrar a él y esa era la última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando la canción terminó en una vibración extraña de JingYi, sonrió orgulloso mientras alzaba la guitarra e indicaba que los siguieran en sus redes sociales para incrementar la fanbase. Entonces Jin Ling le gritó desde el gimnasio preguntando qué estaba haciendo, y la grabación cesaba.

Oh, en ese momento debía ir a buscar sus cosas y almorzar con sus padres que habían estado privados de su presencia en casa durante tanto tiempo. Yuan sabía que le preguntarían sobre el tema, y también estaba enterado de la situación: debía explicarles sin hacerlos sentir mal, que vería a JingYi.

Fue algo sencillo, no esperó en realidad que sus padres le dieran el sí de inmediato. De hecho, temió más por su tío, que fingiera que su auto se averió y cosas similares para que no fuera al concierto.

Temió en vano, y lo supo cuando Lan XiChen siguió sentado en ese sofá incluso horas después, aunque se había quedado dormido.

-Al parecer, la visita de A-Yuan fue más útil para hermano XiChen que para él. –Comentó WuXian–, ¿piensas en serio que saldrá todo bien?

Yuan dudó un poco.

-Para nada. Siento que hoy perderé todas mis ganas de continuar siendo feliz pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué siento que al final todo estará bien? –SiZhui tomó en sus manos una de las cajas con sus lightsticks.

-Tienes la terquedad de tu padre. Él fue a buscarme en un mal día, sabiendo lo que pasaría y aun así… –WuXian sonrió con orgullo–, ¡ve por tu hombre y demuestra que eres un Lan! tienes toda una genética de ventaja. –Presumió, y ahí SiZhui se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

Que fueran o no reales las leyendas sobre el apellido de su familia, él no era un Lan de sangre, él no era heredero de la compañía de los Lan, y tampoco cargaba con alguna maldición en su cuerpo.

Sólo JingYi, pero ellos podían ser su propia excepción.

-¡Será una noche genial! –Anunció SiZhui–, hoy dejaré atrás a A-Yin, y volveré a JingYi como siempre debió ser. –Se jactó–, o lo intentaré. Prometo intentarlo. Quiero que seamos felices de esta manera. –Aseveró con una sonrisa.

-Ahora dilo hasta que te lo creas. –Comentó Xue Yang a sus espaldas, anunciando de ese modo su llegada. Cuando Yuan se volteó para responder, sintió que el rubor subía a su rostro.

-¿¡No pueden ser más discretos!? –Pidió en una solicitud que fue respondida por un puchero de Qing.

-No ¡seguimos siendo fans intensos y todavía shipeo ZhenYi aunque JingYi sea el malo en todos mis fics! –Se quejó la chica–, ¡evidentemente llevaré lightsticks rojas y azules el día de hoy mientras voy con mi polera que lleva el rostro de los chicos! ¡quién sabe cuándo vuelva a verlos en vivo!

SiZhui llevó su mano al rostro, cubriéndolo mientras rezaba por paciencia.

-Son amigos de A-Ling, ¿no pueden pedirle algo?

Xue Yang frunció el ceño.

-¡Dijo que no me quiere ver por allá porque lo distraeré! ¡sólo por eso gritaré más fuerte hoy! ¡nada me impedirá gritarle cuánto lo amo de manera no-homo!

-¡Pero no era para que lleves un collage con su cara estampado por todas partes!

-¡Tú tienes tu cuarto peor con tu ex y nadie te dice nada!

El silencio se hizo pesado en la casa, mientras Yuan inhalaba profundo para recuperar la compostura.

-Lo sé, pero no lo ando exhibiendo. –Respondió finalmente, después de unos minutos–, ¿nos vamos? –Pidió, y sus amigos asintieron en silencio.

Era la verdad, no podía negar nada de eso.

En el camino, XiChen puso música de los muchachos, teniendo en claro que fueran las canciones del disco nuevo y la gira anterior para que pudieran practicar los fanchats y las melodías, y el auto se llenó con un ambiente que SiZhui recordaba con nostalgia. Le encantaba mirar a su lado a sus amigos emocionados, o a su tío sonreír relajado mientras paraban fuera del estacionamiento del domo en el que se presentarían.

-¡Hoy veremos a nuestros poderosísimos ZhenLingYi, y los disfrutaremos! –Gritó Qing, mientras Yang secundaba y Yuan sentía que su estómago se volcaba en sí mismo, como si no pudiera sentirse más desagradable con estar ahí meramente.

Lo vería, y ya no era la misma sensación que cuando lo vio por vez primera y quiso más de él, y pensó que era más bonito que en las fotos que subía a twitter. Ya no estaba ese cosquilleo de vez primera y eso lo deprimía un poco. En cambio sólo había un temor y un vacío que esperaba llenar de alguna u otra manera.

Cuando entró a la cúpula y vio los asientos llenarse, pensó en esa vez que podría haber conseguido asientos en galería y terminó en el meet&greet, en primera fila y viéndolo bailar de una manera que sabía que nunca olvidaría.

Inhaló profundo cuando llegaron a los asientos en segunda fila, y podía ver el amplio escenario desde allí, y se sentía tan pequeño. Como si algo lo fuera a devorar por completo desde su posición.

Cuando las luces cayeron y los gritos inundaron sus sentidos, él tuvo la necesidad de imitar el gesto, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante el sonido del reflector que se encendió sobre Jin Ling.

-¡Buenas noches! –Gritó RuLan sobre el escenario, mientras se oían los gritos de las chicas–, ¡hoy el mejor Jin de su generación está para abrir el concierto, con una canción elegida por JingYi! –Señaló, y cuando su primo pareció buscarlo con su mirada hasta tomar con él, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral–, pero antes de iniciar, ¡quiero agradecer a mi primo y sus amigos por venir! nuestra canción cover de hoy es "Muddy water" de ¡MeseMoa! –Festejó, y SiZhui frunció el ceño.

Se suponía que era un secreto, ¿no?

-¡Oh dios mío! –Gritó Qing–, solía seguir ese grupo ¡fue su primer single! –Señaló–, A-Zhui, debes buscar la letra. Definitivamente debes mirar la letra.

Mientras las luces bajaban y su primo llevaba el micrófono al suelo, acomodando el inalámbrico, pudo ver a JingYi moverse algo inquieto en el escenario.

"Porque estoy aquí. JingYi no esperaba que le tendieran esta trampa" pensó, mientras encendía su lightstick "me permitiré disfrutar de la canción" se dijo a sí mismo mientras alzaba su objeto y respiraba profundamente.

Con la mano que le quedó libre, y contra la voluntad de XingChen Qing, Lan SiZhui tecleó el nombre de la canción velozmente dando con la letra.

ZiZhen abrió las primeras líneas, dando una vuelta y apuntando hacia el público. Parecía estar buscándolos y ¿cómo no? él también querría sacar a JingYi de ahí, pero tenían que conservar el profesionalismo.

Era verdad que lo mucho que había llorado había desgastado ese amor, y muchas veces de forma ruidosa y violenta. Se abrazaba al reptil con necesidad, mientras se hundía en su cuarto porque justo tuvo que terminar con el muchacho en verano, cuando tenía más tiempo para estar consigo mismo.

Se preguntó, cuando JingYi sujetó con fuerza su micrófono y cerró los ojos, con ese desplante magno, si sintió aquello cada noche. Si esas puntadas estaban allí de forma dolorosa, siseando cada vez que bebía té, o de plano había dejado de consumir esa bebida por culpa de Yuan.

No quería pensar en ello. En el momento en que la canción se dirigió a Jin Ling, el chico pareció hacerlo espectacular. Como si supiera por qué y quién estaba allí, como si tratara de seducir a alguien, y pudo jurar que los gritos de Xue Yang aumentaron en el momento en que Jin Ling guiñó el ojo en dirección a ellos, de manera confidente.

En el momento de pausa, ZiZhen miró fijamente a Jin Ling, y sabía que eso le valdría un regaño a su primo pero ¿no significaba acaso que esto verdaderamente era lo que sentía JingYi? ¿no quería decir que esos eran los sentimientos reales que querían ocultar con una falsa cortina el día anterior?

En vez de esa canción del día anterior donde le decía que no le importaba nada, y que se quedara en el pasado, o con el futuro, que le daba igual, era una mentira. Esa sensación desconocida que no quiso comprender se reemplazó con consuelo y una suave caricia a sus sentidos, calmándolos.

Cuando habló de lluvia, recordó lo significativa que fue para ambos. Tanto ese primer día como el último tuvieron en común las nubes grises que en algún momento dieron paso a la lluvia, y en ese momento él se sentía como ahogado en uno de esos diluvios interminables.

El coro lo comenzó JingYi, y pareció cantar con toda la carga emotiva que contenía ¿qué habría pasado en el caso de Yuan? si hubiera sabido que era ese su único amor, a pesar de que era joven y podría volver a enamorarse (no de la misma manera tan entregada) ¿podía haberlo acaso amado mejor? ¿cuidado mejor?

Hasta ese momento, SiZhui sabía que no podría responderse aquello. Mientras agitaba el lightstick al ritmo que apenas había logrado adquirir, escuchaba la última línea y la analizaba.

Ya no deseaba nada más que estar en paz consigo mismo mientras sanaba sus heridas de la manera que él encontrara adecuada. Y quería lo mismo para JingYi.

Yuan no esperaba que en la siguiente parte de la canción, JingYi se lanzara al piso y ZiZhen se acomodara tras él en señal de ayuda. Mientras el joven Lan emitía esas palabras, extendía sus manos y no podía alcanzar el rostro de Ouyang, todo como parte de su coreografía; si es que al final, su baile expresaba incluso el doble de emoción que la letra.

SiZhui sintió una pizca de admiración por esa escena que alborotó su corazón de una manera dolorosa.

Él estaba enterado de que no podrían entenderse sin conversar, pero también sabía que ellos no estaban listos para tener conversaciones, ¿cuándo lo estarían?

Tal vez dos rupturas de corazón más le harían notar que rompería mil veces el suyo por JingYi. Mientras Jin Ling deslizaba sus fonemas, Xue Yang gritaba alzando el collage con una pasión inmensa.

No se veía en la obscuridad pero Yuan no tuvo corazón para decirle eso a su mejor amigo. Mientras los miraba, sus ojos cayeron en Qing, que frunció el ceño ante los labios separados de JingYi.

-Es un idiota. –Susurró Qing audiblemente para él, pero por una vez, la sonrisa triste de la chica se hizo notoria, ¿no era eso otra señal mixta?

"¿Por qué están haciéndose esto…?"

Yuan se hizo una pregunta mientras lo veía bailar, ¿qué habría pasado si su amor no hubiera escapado de sus manos? si no hubiera sido codicioso, ¿las cosas seguirían de esa manera? si no quisiera tenerlo sobre su cama una vez más, o sobre sus piernas acariciando su cabello y haciendo arrumacos, ¿quizás podrían los tres haber seguido sonriendo como cuando él los conoció? con bromas sobre los chicos, escribiendo fanfics y riendo con tonterías que se le ocurrían a las diez de la noche.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que esas palabras coincidieron con él, y notó que eran las líneas de JingYi en la canción, pensó ¿quizás él pensaba lo mismo? ¿quizás se arrepentía de ese enamoramiento que causaba tensión entre los tres muchachos del grupo?

Esos sentimientos seguirían fluyendo por mucho tiempo, y entonces se preguntaba, ¿qué haría? ¿qué podía hacer? no había conocido otra forma de vida que no fuese adorar a JingYi, y de quien se enamoró era de Lan Yin. No podía evitarlo, quien lo alejó era Lan JingYi, no Lan Yin, y quien se expresaba era el idol. Él ya no comprendía nada, porque siempre quiso separar sus imágenes y sin embargo, era tan complejo…

La voz de JingYi era preciosa, pero estaba enamorado de la persona que Yin era. La persona que fruncía el ceño cuando él era muy denso, que se enfadaba por no conseguir su helado favorito, el mismo chico que lloraba viendo "el diario de una pasión" y le mensajeaba a las tres am porque "¡encontré una canción para hacerle cover!" decía en sus mensajes.

No había ni miedos, ni destino, ni sus manos rozándose una vez más a ese punto. Quizás Jin Ling quería ayudarlo a marcar ese punto final entre ambos de manera concisa.

Mientras la melodía fluía veloz de los labios de su primo, SiZhui suspiró ruidosamente. Si pudiera evitar sólo una cosa, sería la entrega de esa carta, pues ahí empezó todo, ¿no? desde ahí JingYi le había tenido manía por alguna razón, y entonces él sería capaz de aguantar cualquier castigo con tal de volver a ver el brillo chispeante en los ojos grises del muchacho que amaba.

Sin embargo, también sabía que perdería todo lo que estuviera en su poder por un último abrazo, un último beso y entonces se sentía tan confuso por todo. Le dolía tanto pensar en esas cosas y no comprender realmente qué es lo que sentía, a qué renunciaría…

Cuando los pasos concisos frenaron, JingYi salió del centro de la formación, con una mirada de suplicio instaurada en sus ojos, y SiZhui no lo soportó.

"Sabes que estoy aquí, elegiste la canción, no me des estas señales mixtas porque no sabré a quien le cantas, y tendré ganas de ir por ti, A-Yi" rogó en su interior, sintiendo la comisura de sus ojos arder mientras veía desde atrás la sombra de ZiZhen sujetando el hombro de JingYi.

JingYi lo tenía a él para defenderlo de todo mal, y Yuan no pudo más que sentirse agradecido con todo lo que había podido aprender a lo largo de su vida.

Eso incluía renunciar a las cosas porque la soberbia era mala, algo que lo hería.

Una vez más, miró a Qing, inhaló profundo tratando de no perderse en sus propios pensamientos y decisiones ¿JingYi habría tomado la suya de la misma manera? ¿mirando a SiZhui sonreír y brillar en una seguridad que realmente no existía? Wei Yuan no estaba preocupado por eso, porque sabía que no era así.

JingYi lo habló con su padre. JingYi estaba teniendo dudas y ante ellas es mejor huir si no hay seguridad, y él lo comprendía ¿lo habría podido retener? sólo tenía varias preguntas y sintió que quería llorar.

Viéndolo allí, brillar, se dio cuenta de una cosa puntual: JingYi era una estrella. En el sentido más literal y amplio de la palabra, él era una estrella. La más brillante del firmamento, la más brillante de ese escenario, y tal como había dicho el más bajo alguna vez, Yuan era como la luna, taciturno, estático, brillante sólo por otros.

Nunca entendió si JingYi se refería a eso, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

-¿Estás bien? –Gritó Qing, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones justo cuando el último pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

Las estrellas y la luna no están destinados a estar juntos bajo ningún precepto, razonó.

Y eso, como todo lo malo y triste de la vida, era lo correcto.

-Sí. –Contestó Yuan con una sonrisa más relajada, una vez que sintió un dolor en el pecho. Estaba bien, estaba totalmente bien–, no sabes lo feliz… que me hace haber escuchado esta canción. –Qing alzó una ceja ante eso, mientras Yuan sujetaba su ropa y se acercaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

SiZhui sintió lentamente que su pecho latía más lento, y se preguntó si acaso su corazón se estaba oxidando bajo todo ese dolor.

-Mnh, por nada en especial. Siento que… me ha llegado el mensaje silencioso de A-Yi. –Sonrió con cariño, viendo a los chicos respirar pesadamente una vez que la coreografía finalizó y los gritos llenaron el recinto.

-¡Disfruten el concierto! –Gritó JingYi, y Yuan asintió ante eso.

Lo haría, disfrutaría del concierto aun cuando JingYi le había gritado su amor a alguien y él recibía señales mixtas. Aun cuando le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que en realidad no quería estar enamorado, que quizás habría una felicidad estable si no lo hubiera sentido.

SiZhui sentía que era verdad. Que necesitaba escuchar eso para seguir adelante.

Porque respiraría bajo ese dolor hasta que el cielo se despejara completamente y se deshiciera de sus dudas. Sólo pedía, de forma implícita, que sus amigos lo sostuvieran contra esa agua turbia que estaba a punto de llegar a su vida, después de todo, se estaba rindiendo ante ese amor corrosivo que poco a poco lo destruía, y no podía evitar sentir que quería nadar contra la corriente y ponerse a salvo.

Ese era el primer paso, aunque no supiera exactamente por qué su primo lo había invitado a ir.

-¿Todavía piensas que stanear a A-Yi es mala idea? –Preguntó asertivamente su amiga.

Yuan sonrió ante eso.

-Quiero seguir aquí. –Miró a la distancia, mientras el sudor perlado cubría a JingYi. Él sabía que esa decisión los dolería los siguientes días–, por favor, sólo un poco más, permítanme amarlo a esta distancia hasta que todo se solucione.


	21. Inocente primer amor

Yuan se levantó de su cama ese día sintiendo un dolor de cabeza intenso que prefirió evitar. Bien, ese día, de todos, algo se sentía diferente, ¿qué? ¿por qué?

Claro, fue todo muy loco y él lo sabía; ¿amar a un idol? ¿él? ese amor se le fue de las manos, estaba descontrolado y lo sabía.

Dolía menos con cada día que pasaba, porque de alguna u otra manera, se volvería un recuerdo inolvidable que podría contar en el futuro: un fracaso tenue y tierno que marcaba su vida ¿no era eso cruel? ¿no era eso sólo otra señal de que no lo merecía porque se lamentaba de todo?

Sin embargo, él quería verlo como una señal de resiliencia, una prueba; si lograba dejar ir lo que más amaba, entonces podría con todo lo que la vida le pusiera adelante, ¿no?

Su papá no hablaba del tema y repentinamente todo volvió a su cauce natural. SiZhui siguió en su día a día, atrapado entre libros, un examen de conducción aprobado, música, la voz de JingYi que se colaba entre sus audífonos… esa voz melodiosa, que muchas veces sintió cerca de él en una carcajada o en un refunfuño quejumbroso. Sonreía nostálgico, porque no podía hacer más que pensar en cuánto fue feliz y cómo aquello se le fue de las manos.

Pero JingYi necesitaba tiempo, o quizás algo que frenara abruptamente sus pensamientos. Quizás necesitaba alguien que sujetara su brazo. Y Yuan no sabía cómo retener a las personas, no sabía extender sus manos y pedirle al resto que se quedara porque ¿no era eso presuntuoso? asumir que alguien podría quedarse sólo porque le quieres, no era sólo egoísta, era cruel, era… significaba ser totalmente un inepto.

En realidad, él no necesitaba ningún otro final; lo amó, fue amado, vivió un sueño, ilusiones, y estas siempre son tan endebles y fáciles de resquebrajar. No quedaba de otra, tenía que aceptar el buen final, porque él intentó lo mejor de sí, y falló en el intento.

El primer amor siempre falla. O eso había leído en muchísimos libros alguna vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a ver transmisiones y sentir que algo dentro de él revoloteaba con melancolía y nostalgia. Esa forma de bailar de JingYi, ese ceño fruncido y ese brillo en sus ojos que repentinamente pareció volver después de esa abrupta ruptura, era todo lo que SiZhui necesitaba para saber que estaba bien, y que no podía quitarle esa estabilidad.

JingYi hablaba con su cuerpo. Y su danza fluida era la maravillosa prueba para decir que lo mejor del mundo fue alejarse, y darle su tiempo ¿qué importaba que ya no fueran dos?

Él gozaba esa sensación de unidad. Crearon una historia maravillosa a su manera, y ahora sólo decidieron ponerle fin.

Qing lo miraba con preocupación, y SiZhui supo que ella se sentía culpable ¿por qué? la chica había tenido ese presentimiento, que lo destruirían pero era meramente por eso; vivió con una advertencia y seguro su amiga pensaba en por qué no había sido más insistente, o por qué no había guardado silencio.

Porque quizás alguna de sus palabras fue el detonante para que la situación fuera casi tan risible como lo era en ese momento, y Yuan no sabía si había sido destruido por JingYi o por sus propias decisiones.

Eran ambos muy jóvenes para llevar lo que fuera que estaban llevando. Y se terminó con una naturalidad que a veces le asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, con una firmeza que le daba paz, seguridad. Estaba tranquilo.

Pero la tormenta de vez en cuando gustaba de agitar sus cabellos a las seis de la tarde, cuando todo parecía normal en su interior, y sólo quería evitarse dolores y tristezas.

-¿A-Yuan? ¿está bien que sigas escuchando esa canción? –Preguntó su papá cierta vez que SiZhui estaba estudiando con un pequeño radio a todo volumen en su habitación, porque de vez en cuando, necesitaba distraer a su mente de la distracción que intentaba evitar. Porque la distracción a veces gustaba de colarse en sus oídos y volverse recuerdos taciturnos y nebulosos, sonrisas y carcajadas en el interior de su mente que gustaba de abrazar en lo profundo de sí mismo.

La primera canción que escuchó de ellos se reproducía con tanta naturalidad que Wei WuXian sentía ganas de apagar todo aparato y llevar a su hijo a un aislamiento forzado ¿cómo podía estar bien? ¿cómo podía sólo rendirse? sus amigos llamaban a diario a Wei Ying tratando de comunicarse con Yuan y subirle el ánimo.

Yuan sólo se quejaba de que estaba bien y que dejaran de preocuparse por él, que de alguna u otra manera, sus sentimientos eran solo suyos y que por favor nadie interfiriera en su persona, porque entonces se sentiría más culpable.

-¿Podemos charlar? –Preguntó el mayor, tomando asiento en la cama–, si no quieres, no lo haremos. Pero todos queremos saber qué es lo que te llevó a la decisión de conservar los posters, las cosas que te compraste… como si no doliera, cuando seguramente es así y te estás tragando esa amargura. –Indicó–, sólo eso. Y prometo que convenceré a todos para que no molesten ¡soy genial en eso!

SiZhui suspiró, porque sabía que en realidad, si a alguien no podía evitar por completo, era a su papá, que era experto en conseguir que las personas botaran sus sentimientos en forma de palabras de forma rauda y volátil.

-Bien, hablemos. –Aceptó el chico, volteando hacia él con un rostro alargado–, ¿por qué acepté que todo terminó? porque quiero que JingYi se recupere. Que me dé una señal de que no está enamorado de BunnieMoon, que todo lo que está pasando se calme. A-Qing todavía se tortura porque "tenía razón de desconfiar" aunque no me lo diga, y yo entiendo eso. –Yuan tomó aire–, porque no quiero que ninguno de los dos se sienta responsable de que las cosas se resquebrajen un poco más por falta de confianza o comunicación.

Wei WuXian inhaló hondamente, entendiendo el punto, pero no aceptando la situación.

-¿No tenían un futuro planeado?

-Yo lo tenía. No creo que con él haya sido igual. –Mencionó con algo de crudeza–, cada vez que lo pienso, caigo en cuenta ¿no era sólo yo queriéndolo, y no era sólo él aferrándose al pasado? no dudo de su amor, pero…

-A-Yi tiene un pasado contigo que no es fácil de soltar. Quizás tú no te has dado cuenta, pero A-Yi es un actor, y en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, esos tres meses ¿no conociste más de él?

SiZhui lo pensó con calma.

-No… sólo noté que era igual.

Su papá sonrió ampliamente ante esa respuesta.

-Porque él siempre fue transparente. Pero repentinamente actúa genial y engreído, como un idol que no tiene nada que hacer más que deberse a sus fans… ¿no es extraño?

El menor simplemente asintió, tratando de ver hacia dónde iba su mayor con toda esa palabrería.

-¿Es suficiente para ti simplemente haberlo conocido y haberlo amado? ¿es suficiente que todo sea un recuerdo? ¿en verdad te conformarás con sólo ser tú el que dio mucho amor? o ¿te conformarás con pensar eso?

Yuan sintió que estaba tratando de explicarle algo, pero no comprendía el punto; sólo se sintió asfixiado entre tantas interrogantes, una vez más, magullando profundamente en su cabeza.

-¿Vas a dejar ir esa sensación alegre? ¿tu felicidad? –Inquirió de forma insistente–, sé que tu madurez permite que dejes las cosas a un lado, pero no debería ser así. Deberías ser un adolescente más caprichoso.

SiZhui se sintió colapsar en cierto punto. Se levantó de donde estaba, sintiendo repentinamente un golpe de nervios, frío, porque entendía la preocupación de todos pero quería que su decisión se respetase, ¿¡era acaso tan difícil!?

Él seguiría apoyando a JingYi. Él del mismo modo, lo superaría.

Sabiendo que lo superaría, no podía exponer a JingYi a otro error fatal como el del concierto. Lo primero para él siempre sería la salud mental del menor, por lo que había dejado de usar sus dos cuentas principales de twitter, y en ese momento, utilizaba unas cuentas bajo un apodo tan tonto. Lo sabía, porque él nada tenía que ver con renacer de las cenizas si estaba allí sufriendo como un idiota.

Pero estaba bien. Todo fuera por mantener la tranquilidad del muchacho que admiraba y quería cuidar, aunque en realidad fuera algo altruista.

-Tengo todo bajo control. Esta noche tendrán un directo con ZiZhen, y ¿sabes hace cuanto no pasaba eso? ¡están en excelente estado! no necesito nada más para saber que puedo seguir así. Eventualmente me enamoraré otra vez, o podré ser un eterno soltero como tío.

WuXian frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

-Tu tío no está soltero porque quiere, y eso, creo, deberías saberlo más que nadie. –Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta–, haz lo que quieras, pequeño loto de fuego, pero tienes que saber una cosa: todos queremos que estés bien. JingYi y tú son pequeños, sí, pero se aman. Y eso se nota. –Su papá se retiró, y por algún motivo, Yuan exhaló todo el aire que no sabía, tenía retenido en sus pulmones.

Había tenido miedo. Él sabía lo poco que aguantaba ese tema, y lo había hecho muy bien, pero aun así, temía, porque todavía hormigueaba su estómago, todavía recordaba su tacto, todavía sentía que una parte de él se había ido con JingYi la noche que le dio la espalda y que él no pudo extender su mano para alcanzarlo.

Porque se amaron, aunque hubo celos estúpidos al comienzo, aunque hubo inseguridad, aunque hubo malentendidos que los llevó a su estado actual. Hubo amor, y lo sabía, eso lo tenía en paz.

JingYi tenía derecho de amar en la actualidad a quien quisiera.

El día pasó tan rápido, como los otros desde que se sentía solo, ¿sería buena idea ver ese directo? ¿podría ver a ZiZhen y a JingYi sin querer gritar por la emoción y al mismo tiempo confundirse por el dolor que le hicieron sentir todas las situaciones del pasado?

Se tumbó boca-arriba en la cama y miró atentamente el techo blanco. Ya no había posters en esa sección, porque había decidido llamarla "pensamiento", y entonces cuando lo necesitaba, miraba en esa dirección sin distracción, para poder dejarse llevar por el vacío total que sus pensamientos podrían llenar.

JingYi era su primer amor. Todavía lo era porque no se borra tan rápido, y siempre lo sería porque le enseñó que esa palabra existía. Sí, rompieron por torpeza, porque no se supieron dar a entender, y ninguno tenía el suficiente valor para buscarse, y estaba perfecto. Eran humanos que tenían derecho a dar mil vueltas en ese estado de superación como tantos otros que lo hacían.

Recordó la resbaladilla de su primer beso, la cama del que siguió, la naturalidad de la cita del cine, lo normal que era tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo reír, bromear juntos, y las miles de promesas implícitas que se habían hecho.

Y entendía por qué todos temían por él. Qing había tenido un primer amor que fracasó, y nunca pudo indagar en eso porque la muchacha inmediatamente cambiaba el tema, su papá aún estaba con su primer amor, y su tío… lo había perdido por torpeza.

Historias trágicas venidas de la adolescencia, que demostraban que la juventud podía comprender el amor porque se guarda la primera noción que tienes de él, y sin embargo, nunca vuelves a dar tanto por nadie, porque te marca, lo entregas todo y luego debes reconstruirte.

No amaría a nadie con la misma pureza con la que amó a JingYi. Estaba arrepentido de no haberle dado lo que merecía, de no haberlo atesorado lo suficiente. Quizás podría haberlo besado esa última vez, o haberle recriminado ¡haberle llorado diciendo sus verdades! Pero no podía, el respeto siempre fue primero, aunque todavía le doliera.

Estaba sentido, y esperaba con todo su corazón no haber sido tan importante en la vida de JingYi para no dañarlo con su partida. Esa noche entonces lo vería, y quedaban apenas dos horas para ese directo. Sus amigos le habían dicho que podían verlo juntos y entonces bromear sobre la estupidez de JingYi, pero Yuan quería recuperarse en soledad todavía.

Porque primero quería asegurarse de que fuera feliz para poder quejarse de que él era el único sufriendo y comenzar su catarsis.

Bien podía convertir todo en dulces recuerdos si no fuera porque algo dentro de él le decía que no terminara de afirmar resoluciones.

Cuando tenía que ver con JingYi, nunca había algo establecido.

Su teléfono vibró exactamente a las ocho de la noche. El directo comenzaría a las nueve y él sabía que lo mejor era aquello, porque, por cualquier cosa a suceder, podía excusarse con el horario Lan y simplemente no verlo.

Cuando tomó su celular, lo primero que vio fue un pequeño video. JingYi estaba afinando la guitarra, sentado en la posición del loto, mientras Jin Ling parecía enfadado por algún motivo -aunque no era de sorprender- y parecía mostrarle su propio teléfono mientras ZiZhen los grababa y reía divertido.

"Atado a esta rutinaria labor, las palabras no sirven de nada, soy un tonto atrapado en una jaula" había escrito en una cláusula sobre el video, mientras este se cortaba y Yuan quedaba anonadado.

Algo había llegado a su cabeza en ese momento, si sólo lo intentaba, si sólo llamaba a Jin Ling, entonces podría…

Sus dedos discaron ese número, y rápidamente su primo contestó.

-¿Yuan? –Indagó–, ¡menos mal que llamas! necesito que escuches algo. Ya me está cansando JingYi, y juro que si fuera por mí ¡no deben estar juntos! ¡eres demasiado para ese idiota! pero me agoté. Y te juro que agotado, soy capaz de muchas cosas.

SiZhui juraba que no pudo seguir el hilo de esa conversación.

Sólo sabía que estaba nervioso.

-Escucha. –Susurró Jin Ling, y juraba que seguía sin entender la situación.

-¿Ya sabes qué cantarás? –La voz de ZiZhen se escuchó, y la negativa de JingYi se oyó melodiosa a los oídos de Yuan.

-Pero me encantaría que BunnieMoon lo viera ¡fui un estúpido la última vez! enviando señales mixtas y entonces ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¡merezco todo el karma, sí! pero es como si a él no le importara. –Contestó con un tono de voz que daba a entender su ceño fruncido; era así, tan expresivo con su voz…

Escuchó el resoplido hastiado de Jin Ling.

-¿Todavía usas ese estúpido apodo? –Se quejó Jin Ling, y supuso que era por su culpa. Porque escucharlo todavía era aceptar que había perdido contra alguien de rostro desconocido.

-Decir su nombre es un sacrilegio ¡al menos hasta que me perdone! pero pedir perdón no es mi estilo. –Dijo, y por algún motivo, esa frase causó ese mariposeo leve que todavía, de vez en cuando, volcaba su mundo–, soy el único que resulta lastimado, y al destruirme, me pregunto si gano algo ¿alejarme de ustedes? ¡autosabotaje! –Rió–, pero nadie lo sabe, y es patético así que sh, nuestras fans no deben saberlo.

ZiZhen pareció suspirar en hartazgo.

-Llevan algo más de un mes y medio peleados. No servirá de nada que ambos sigan tan heridos. Es estúpido, podrían estar siendo estúpidamente cursis pero en cambio estás siendo dramático. –Habló con un golpe de verdad que a SiZhui lo dejó helado.

-¡No quiero! y de todas maneras, mi voz no lo alcanza~. Soy un pájaro enjaulado que canta un triste nombre. –Señaló–, ¡y si no me dejan afinar mi guitarra, los golpearé! no me desconcentren, hoy prometí tocar algo que seguro les gustará.

-¿Vas a mandar más señales mixtas? ¿no te agota? –Cuestionó ZiZhen, y Yuan se preguntó por qué Jin Ling no hablaba mucho más que un par de sílabas, como si tuviera planeada la conversación, y tuviera una idea de a dónde dirigir el cauce.

-Es mi último grito, y espero que se dé cuenta. Aunque dudo que lo vea. Pero si esperé cuatro años ¿por qué no intentarlo un poco más a mi manera?

Cuando escuchó la cantidad de tiempo, sólo tragó pesado. Sintió una incomodidad en el estómago que sabía que debía evitar, que debía ignorar, porque no podía ponerla en palabras por mucho que se esforzara...

Aunque si tuviera que definirla, lo más cercano sería que quería verlo, apoyarlo, tocarlo… y ese anhelo no se iba por más que lo intentara.

Y estaba nervioso porque, sin quererlo, tomó una decisión. Y quizás debió entender a su padre, a Qing que desesperadamente le pedía arreglar las cosas con JingYi, a Yang que a veces sólo le ofrecía dulces para tratar de sanar ese dolor…

Pero quería intentarlo, esa noche hablaría de BunnieMoon, porque aun lo estaba buscando, ¿no? y estaba bien.

Lo apoyaría, aun si abrir su corazón significaba sentir más dolor. Aún si conocer sobre JingYi rompiera sus ánimos. Porque sentía que enfrentarlo en ese momento era cambiar algo. No quería seguir huyendo.

Más que tomar una decisión por y para JingYi, sabía que Jin Ling lo había llamado para que él se pusiera en orden desde su propio corazón.

Quería verlo, quería verlo…

-Bien, estás listo para el directo, ¿no es así, A-Yi? –Llamó Jin Ling después de un rato sin decir nada–, entonces ¿estás seguro de que mi primo, tu querido BunnieMoon, no aparecerá?

El mundo de SiZhui se detuvo repentinamente. Su rostro estuvo estático y sintió su corazón latir más veloz.

"¿Qué?" era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, en completo estado de shock.

-No lo hará. Sus cuentas no tienen actividad desde hace un mes, A-Ling ¿por qué preguntas? no tengo manera de saberlo.

Y la respuesta de JingYi sólo intensificó ese sentimiento de necesidad.

Necesitaba con todo su ser verlo. Tomó su computadora lo más rápido posible, y se sentó en el escritorio apenas dieron las nueve de la noche y el teléfono había cortado la llamada de manera abrupta, dejándolo con ese sentimiento de necesitar respuestas, de añoranza, de oscura neblina y dudas; todo daba vueltas y se sentía tan jodidamente mareado con esa noticia tan abrupta…

Jin Ling siempre lo supo. Y entonces ahí estaba él sin poder creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¿era real? ¿en serio todo ese tiempo JingYi lo había estado persiguiendo?=

"Enciende, enciende, ¡por favor!" rogaba Yuan al aparato que parecía jugarle una mala broma en ese momento, mientras sus manos no dejaban de temblar, erráticas y sin firmeza.

Porque era imposible que él fuera esa persona que buscaba JingYi. Si era así, entonces ¿no significaba que quien más sufría en ese momento era el menor? ¿no significaba que había sido un reverendo estúpido, y que esa era la señal suficiente para seguir luchando por él?

"JingYi tuvo un pasado contigo" recordó de su padre, mientras la cuenta logueaba y llegaba la notificación del directo al que se unió con toda velocidad

-Buenas noches ¡nación ZhenLingYi! como lo he prometido, ¡hoy tendremos una noche de secretos! al habla su MC ¡Lan JingYi! –Se escuchó de la dulce voz que muchas veces le hizo perder la razón, incluso como en ese momento estaba sucediendo, mientras una ventana salía en el chat, indicando el acceso exitoso.

"_l0tus_1_fire ha iniciado sesión"._


	22. Una canción escrita en la locura

"_l0tus_1_fire ha iniciado sesión".  
_

Cuando SiZhui logueó finalmente, su corazón latía veloz. Podía sentir el retumbar en su cuello, en su pecho, en las venas que estaban repartidas por su brazo, e incluso parecía que iban al ritmo de su respiración prácticamente irregular.

No, Jin Ling estaba equivocado. Él no podía ser BunnieMoon. No podía porque las veces que pudo decírselo, JingYi quiso callar, ¿por qué habría hecho eso? ¡era estúpido! si sólo lo hubiera sabido antes, entonces…

Qing llamó a su celular, haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara nuevamente, y eso le preocupó en demasía. ¿Podría morir a causa de esa arritmia? ¿sentiría que todo acabaría de esa manera tan absurda sólo por haber escuchado a su primo decir algo que incluso no sabía si era real?

-¿Qing? ¿Aló? –Contestó, y sólo pudo escuchar la voz quebrada de su mejor amiga.

-A-Yuan. Tú sabes… –Dijo, con su voz algo dolida y temblorosa. SiZhui miró que estaba en la pantalla ZiZhen, y por algún motivo JingYi se había levantado, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Él no alcanzó a oír el motivo, pero las fanáticas parecían preocupadas en el chat, aunque realmente no le importaba en ese momento. La voz de Qing tenía toda su concentración allí–, tú sabes que detesté a JingYi hasta que oficialmente comenzaron a salir, porque sentía que lo tuyo no era estar en la inestabilidad. Ese tipo era un insensible, sabiendo que tu primer amor no debía ser así… –Qing pareció morderse la lengua en ese momento, como si eso no fuera lo que quería decir, y tenía sentido ¿por qué la muchacha lo llamaría para maldecir a JingYi cuando lo hacía durante el pasado? –, pero necesito redimirme en este momento, aunque tú te hayas dado cuenta de eso antes.

SiZhui suspiró pesadamente.

-Qing, intentaste redimirte cuando puse en orden mis sentimientos ¿no? cuando charlamos, cuando me consolaste, cuando-

-A-Yuan, eso no es redención. Estaba siendo tu mejor amiga ¡lo que siempre he sido! ¡déjame hablar! –Masculló la chica, sacando una carcajada en Yuan–, necesito que me digas algo seriamente, y la verdad.

Yuan suspiró y entonces una carcajada cansina salió de sus labios.

-No recuerdo haberte mentido hace algún tiempo.

-Tampoco recuerdo que me hayas mencionado que tenías otra cuenta de Instagram. –Atacó la chica, y Yuan simplemente se carcajeó más fuerte ante eso, como si hace tiempo no le causara tanta gracia algo.

Tal vez hace mucho no se sentía verdaderamente feliz, aunque esa risa no fuera precisamente por felicidad.

-Bien, tú ganas. Juro decirte la verdad. –Respondió el chico–, ¿qué sucede?

Qing tomó aire y entonces soltó:

-¿JingYi sabe que estás en el live? no te veo, pero repentinamente comenzó a nombrar usuarios y en cierto momento su voz se quebró y…

Wei Yuan se sintió ligeramente culpable con la situación. Se supone que el Lan más bajo no lo sabía, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo es que él había terminado involucrado una vez más en todo eso, de manera indirecta?

-No, A-Qing. –Suspiró–, A-Yi no conoce mi nueva cuenta. –Respondió–, ¿por qué?

La muchacha simplemente pareció pensar al otro lado de la línea.

-JingYi te quiere de vuelta. –De repente soltó la chica–, y yo quisiera… que ustedes volvieran. Eras feliz, A-Zhui, como hace tiempo no lo eres. Y si en realidad, ustedes vuelven, harías feliz a JingYi también, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

SiZhui resopló con evidente molestia.

-A-Qing, con toda honestidad, yo no quiero volver-

-¡No mientas! ¡no mientas cuando estás conectado con otro usuario para ver a JingYi hablar de BunnieMoon! ¿no te da miedo, A-Zhui? ¿no le tienes miedo a, no lo sé, saber que lo ama más a él? ¡lo que sería técnicamente imposible! es un idiota, un imbécil, pero no a ese nivel. Él te quería, sí. Lo puedo saber. Y tampoco te obligaré a hablarle. –Dijo la muchacha–, pero que sepas que realmente, realmente quiero que seas feliz. No sólo yo, A-Yang también, pero creo que en él se nota más.

Cuando la llamada se cortó, SiZhui no supo cómo pudo volver la vista a la pantalla donde ZiZhen estaba cantando chistes.

Cantando. Chistes.

Literalmente había usuarias diciendo cosas estúpidas, como "toc, toc, ¿quién es?" y otros chistes de esa índole que, por algún motivo, hacían reír a ZiZhen, que trataba de cantarlos de forma entonada.

Fracasaba enormemente, cabía decir.

-¡No te preocupes, A-Zhen! –Masculló JingYi repentinamente a sus espaldas, y el vitoreo de las fans no se hizo esperan en comentarios cuando apareció un alegre muchacho más bajo–, ¡ya me siento más compuesto! ¡fuah! ¡no puedo creer que me comencé a sentir tan mal frente a todos ja, ja, ja! –Rió en falso, claramente nervioso.

La llamada de Qing resonó repentinamente en su cabeza, ¿por qué de todos los momentos, fue justamente cuando JingYi pareció nervioso y luego se fue?

Decidió tomar su teléfono celular y teclear a la muchacha que seguramente también estaba viendo el directo, pese a que JingYi no era de sus predilectos, después de ese viaje… SiZhui movió su cabeza en una negación. No podía. No podía pensar en ese día en específico, cuando las yemas de sus dedos trazaron al más bajo y entonces supo que lo querría toda la vida.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que, de alguna u otra manera, le causaba ruido. El colgante que estaba usando JingYi… ese colgante lo había visto alguna vez, hace algún tiempo, ¿por qué?

Trató de ignorar ese evidente deja vu que trataba de forjarse en su memoria, ¿por qué rescatarlo de ahí? ¿qué de importante tenía un colgante que de todas formas seguro nunca en su vida había visto?

La mención de BunnieMoon sólo lo estaba arrastrando lentamente a la locura. Debía dejar de vivir de recuerdos. Le hacían daño de una manera que muchas veces era mejor evitar, y entonces su atención volvió a la transmisión.

-¡Bien! comencemos entonces el directo con la sección de preguntas, ¡adelante! –Señaló JingYi, y entonces Yuan sintió un suspiro enajenado trazar desde su barriga, su esófago, y salir casi de forma tortuosa por sus labios; como si fuera lento, asimismo escapó de sí todo lo relacionado a su sentir por Lan Yin.

El primer usuario había hablado para ese entonces. O más bien, fue seleccionado:

luhmml_: ¿qué sucedió repentinamente con todo el spam de selfies que subías a diario? a veces incluso mostrabas fotografía de una habitación que no parecía ser la tuya ¡cuéntanos!

JingYi leyó la pregunta, y se pudo ver cierto temor chispear en sus ojos. Quizá fue demasiado evidente, o era sólo un hecho que a SiZhui no le gustaba aceptar, porque entonces podría pregonar libremente de conocerle mejor que nadie; pregonar, como sentirse orgulloso, no eran cosas que estuvieran permitidas en los valores Lan.

Conocía demasiado bien a JingYi, al punto de poder leer algunas de sus emociones que no lograban manifestarse con palabras. Cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento, y se acomodó un poco debido a que le dolía la espalda baja.

"Estar sentado frente a la computadora mucho tiempo realmente daña, ¿eh…?" pensó sin importancia, quizás tratando de distraerse de la pregunta que le habían lanzado al chico.

Una pregunta que claramente lo relacionaba a él.

No había notado que el directo había quedado en silencio hasta que ZiZhen carraspeó ruidosamente, tratando de traer de vuelta a JingYi de la ensoñación y el pánico en el que parecía haber entrado después de eso.

-¿Estás bien? –Indagó el chico frente a todos, y algo dentro de él quiso gritar cuando vio a ZiZhen inclinarse ante JingYi, como siendo cómplices de algo que sólo ellos sabían.

Por desgracia, Yuan comprendía demasiado bien la situación como para estar a gusto con sus deseos fanboy y ¿no era eso culpa de su papá?

A lo largo de esos días, de esos meses, y de esas estaciones que raudamente pasaban, lo supo: que era un fanboy intenso en consecuencia de ver a su papá dedicarse hondamente a lo que ama, y que estaba feliz con eso a pesar de que tanta dedicación en ese momento le costó su felicidad.

-Bueno, ya que no está aquí… –Dijo JingYi, tomando repentinamente un cuaderno que ZiZhen se había alcanzado a acercar.

"¿Un cuaderno?"

-A-Yi comenzó a usar un cuaderno. –Dice ZiZhen, como si hubiera leído la interrogante de muchas personas en ese momento–, después de que alguien muy preciado se fue.

-¡Gracias a eso, tengo mucha inspiración! –Añadió el muchacho más bajo como si nada–, lo tengo por si, mientras hablo de él, se me ocurre algo ¡quizás puedan ver a una mente maestra en acción! –Sonríe y ¡dioses! esa carcajada que le escapa de los labios suena similar a un coro de ángeles. Sabe, sabe que está perdido en los pliegues de la voz de JingYi, pero siempre creyó que sólo pasaba _al cantar, _¿por qué al hablar? ¿qué tipo de hechizo tenía en esas cuerdas vocales que lo hacían suspirar como nunca en la vida?

-¡Bien! contestando a tu pregunta, ¡la habitación era de un muy buen amigo mío! –Contestó JingYi–, aunque la verdad, nuestra relación era más especial que simples amigos, ¡pero no puedo dar detalles! –Rió–, su vida privada es importante. Aunque es un idiota y seguramente sería divertido que llenaran su DM de cosas banales, como una pequeña venganza.

El pecho de SiZhui se calentó nuevamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Y ahí estaba, en ese círculo vicioso donde todo su cuerpo se calentaba al sentirse aludido por una vez, aunque esa vez era demasiado directa para no comprenderlo.

Era bueno de cierta manera, ver los ojos de JingYi tras esa pantalla cargados de cariño mientras relataba la experiencia, que realmente su amigo era fan de él, y que usualmente amaba hacerle saber al mundo que estaba con él.

-¡Porque ese chico conejo es un idiota! –Rió–, pero es un idiota al que quiero mucho, a fin de cuentas. –Mencionó con una tristeza que no pudo seguir soportando.

Yuan quería ir a él a decirle que por favor arreglaran todo, porque era tan tonto seguir así, cuando evidentemente todavía lo quería. Pero todavía estaba confundido.

-De todas maneras, espero algún día subir una selfie con este amigo. –Añadió con una implicancia, mientras ZiZhen suspiraba y cruzaba los brazos notoriamente hastiado–, ¡digo, sería maravilloso! ¡pero no le cuenten, que será vergonzoso! por eso este directo es sólo entre nosotros, ¿sí? –Ante eso, una lluvia de corazones comenzó a caer por toda la pestaña de comentarios en directo, y Yuan sólo sonrió con una ternura que todavía no se calmaba en su interior.

Bien, JingYi podía seguir haciendo esas bobadas cuanto quisiera. Él también deseaba volver a tenerlo en su cuarto y entonces reírse pero ¿no eran ambos personas muy distintas en ese momento?

-¡Siguiente pregunta!

El usuario escogido no abandonó el tema de manera directa, pero de cierta forma se sintió como un golpe bajo en la inseguridad de SiZhui.

DokiDoki_ADJara:

¿Puedes hablarnos de BunnieMoon? ¡una vez dijiste que era tu musa!

Las chicas definitivamente sabían qué temas tocar para causar magulladuras aún más hondas en el interior del muchacho que de vez en cuando movía el cuello para buscar una mejor posición en la que estar acomodado, y se sacaba continuamente las gafas para limpiarlas, más como un reflejo que por la suciedad en sí.

-Lo es. –Contestó JingYi sin ápice de duda–, lo es desde hace casi cinco años, ahora que caigo en cuenta ¡es mucho tiempo! ¿no es lindo? –Añadió con algo de ilusión en sus orbes–, bueno, él es lindo, así que no tengo mucho que añadir, ¿qué puedo decirles? –Yuan sintió sus mejillas colorear una vez más al sentirse aludido.

Esa viveza de JingYi, ese carácter tan despreocupado seguía allí pese a las inseguridades y a errar tan sólo un poco. Esa chispa de travesura que se asomaba por entre su risa cuando no podía explicar la felicidad que algo le daba.

Y si SiZhui creía que no podía enamorarse más de JingYi, aparecía el joven siendo totalmente sincero porque creía que no estaba ahí, y estaba seguro de que era el ser humano más adorable en la faz de la tierra.

-¡Es alguien que tiene una sonrisa genial! te hace pensar "¡woah! se puede ser lindo y genial a la vez" –Añadió ante el disgusto de ZiZhen, y se preguntó por qué repentinamente pensó en Qing ante ese gesto.

"ZiZhen y Qing sienten exactamente lo mismo. ZiZhen tiene motivos recientes, porque le hice daño. A-Qing motivos de instante, cuando miraba que JingYi sólo se confundía al ver que yo era lento. Nunca fue claro y ella le temía…" razonó Yuan, y repentinamente se sintió agradecido con su amiga, que fue quien más festejó su noviazgo, aunque todavía miraba con recelo a JingYi por ser un niño pequeño y caprichoso que no parecía entender el mundo.

Mientras que SiZhui podría haberle dado el mundo completo sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Era el tipo de persona que, cuando duermes a su lado, tomaba tu mano y acaricia tus nudillos. –Continuó exponiendo sin vergüenza alguna–, ¡el tipo de persona que te da de su postre favorito sin dudarlo! y que siempre busca hacerte feliz… me pregunto si aún lo será. –Cayó de sus labios, y el más alto tuvo ganas de decirle que por él, siempre sería capaz de ceder sus dulces, sus chocolatinas, todo, todo con tal de oír esa carcajada.

Pero no podía decirle eso todavía, no hasta escucharlo de su boca.

Un par de palabras que quizás lo recompondrían todo.

-¡Bien! ¡sigamos! –Bramó el muchacho con energía, mientras tomaba un número que había escrito con anterioridad–, bueno, aparte de develar secretos ¡que por cierto, no me gusta! ¡sólo preguntan por BunnieMoon! he escrito una canción, pero también he preparado una en cover. –Señaló, mientras se acomodaba lentamente–, y bueno ¡A-Ling no está aquí porque dijo que soy un idiota! lo que no es mentira, ¡pero no tiene que recordármelo siempre! –Bufó, y las chicas comenzaron a mandar corazones representando a LingYi.

Yuan desdibujó una mueca. Bien, su notp no era tanto problema, aunque recientemente lo había sido por causa de su primo, ¿cómo no ver las buenas migas que tenía con Xue Yang? ¡era cosa de darse cuenta de todo! ¡con eso podía saber que el LingYi no funcionaría!

Tenía que ceder a JingYi a ZiZhen o a nadie.

Mientras negó ese pensamiento, vio a JingYi ponerse de pie para buscar un banquillo. ZiZhen de fondo tarareaba una canción, similar a esas de la línea de espera en llamadas, mientras parecía mirar a alguien que estaba tras la computadora.

De seguro ese era Jin Ling mirándolos con todo el odio que el par de ojos heredados de la familia Jiang podía transmitir, aunque su tía no tenía esa mirada.

Repentinamente JingYi tosió, acomodándose frente a la cámara, mirando con anhelo esa guitarra, ¿qué estaría pensando?

-Antes de cantar, alguien me hizo una petición. Supongo que puedo cumplirla, y leo: "Izumi_Sakura: ¿puedes enviarle un mensaje especial a BunnieMoon?¡ya sabes! algo que quieras decirle. O quizás no a BunnieMooon, sino a la persona con la que recientemente hayas discutido…" dice. –JingYi leyó veloz, y su rostro palideció un poco–, ¡ha, ha! casualmente discutí con alguien. A-Zhen. –Llamó, mientras se acomodaba en su pequeño piso en altura–, acomódate frente a mí, tú serás esa persona. –Masculló, y por algún motivo, cerró sus ojos–, sólo haré esto porque lo pidieron ¡soy un idol, pero no tengo autocontrol! me gustan los desafíos. –Carcajeó.

Cuando ZiZhen se acomodó, repentinamente todo se llenó de silencio. Extrañaba ese ruido molesto que le evitaba pensar en él mismo, extrañaba esa voz armoniosa quitando las penas de su vida.

Extrañaba cuando el tema no era todo lo que había estado sucediendo, que le quitaba poco a poco la cordura.

-A-Yuan. –Llamó repentinamente, y SiZhui sintió sus ojos llenar de lágrimas–, ¿todavía puedo llamarte así? ¡claro, es un nombre inventado! –Dijo, pero él sabía que no, que no era inventado y repentinamente sus ojos ardían tanto, ¿qué pensarían sus amigos, que estaban viendo ese directo?–, no quiero enviar más señales mixtas, esto tomará un minuto!

Luego dio otra inhalación profunda antes de continuar.

-Fui un idiota y dije cosas que no sentía, ¡para empeorarlo, envié señales turbias y te confundí! ¡ella tenía razón al odiarme! era sólo un inmaduro. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿un mes y algunos días? se siente mucho peor que estos años esperándote. –Indicó, con una voz oscilante, y SiZhui extendió sus manos, conectándolas indirectamente, sintiendo la calidez en el pecho al confirmar que efectivamente esperó por él. El frío vidrio de la computadora lo recibió gustoso en su lugar–, y qué bah. Realmente tenías razón. Juro que intenté buscarte una vez, sólo una, ya sabes, para fingir que nada pasó, ¡siempre lo hago! pero el teléfono estaba apagado, ¡y cierto chico no quiso decirme dónde estabas! huiste. Pensé lo peor y me enfadé. Empeoré las cosas. –Continuó–, ¡y no soy alguien que se disculpa! ¡es sólo…! –Pareció callar abruptamente al notar el contexto en el que estaba–, hay cosas que no se pueden decir así, ¿no?

SiZhui sintió una emoción que no sabía que podía latir en su interior, y desconectó los audífonos de su computadora para poder apagar la luz que estaba causando molestias. Para ese entonces, su padre debía estar dormido, y sólo rezaba porque su papá no entrara en la habitación. Porque esa había sido una pequeña señal.

-Se ha sentido raro. Antes solíamos escuchar canciones tristes juntos ¡y de repente mi reproductor ya no tenía nada más que esas canciones! las reproduje una y otra vez hasta que las memoricé, ¿no es extraño? ¡ah! pero tú dices que nada es extraño, que todo tiene motivo de ser, perdón. –Rió, y esa ternura, esa carcajada que le decía que todo estaría bien mientras la tuviera, quería sólo… ir allí, abrazarlo, ¡hacerlo feliz! ya no importaba qué tanto le doliera. Los errores fueron de él y lo sabía, pero era capaz de redimirse si sólo le extendieran la oportunidad.

-Todas eran canciones sobre ruptura, –Dijo JingYi mientras se levantaba del banquillo, y se acercaba al cuaderno–, canciones que se parecen un poco a las cosas tristes que te dije ¿no fui acaso alguien dramático? ¡A-Zhen me hizo llorar mucho esos días! ¡es un pésimo mejor amigo! me da envidia tu círculo de amigos. Todos recelosos contigo y cómo no, ¡si eras lo más puro del mundo! –Añadió–, ¿no parece un monólogo todo esto? –Se quejó de repente, mientras puchereaba–, ¿puedo detenerme? decirle esto a A-Zhen es vergonzoso.

La negativa en el chat era clara.

"¡Parece que recitaras líneas para un drama! ¡continúa!" escribió mucha gente. Él quiso escribir que no, porque las lágrimas pesadas seguían fluyendo por su mejilla, y no tenía nada con que limpiarlas después de todo. El teclado empapado de rastros salinos que lo hacían difícil de manipular, él con el rostro pegajoso.

Una sensación que no extrañaba para nada.

-Bien. Sigamos entonces. –Indicó–, bueno, hoy quería llamarte, pero tu primo parecía más molesto de lo usual ¡me preguntó por ti! claramente le dije la verdad. No pienso disculparme, ¡y dejaré de enviar señales mixtas! ¡por eso…! –Nuevamente guardó silencio, reteniendo algo en su interior. Algo que el más alto notó, y mordió su labio ante ese gesto.

Otra vez, falta de comunicación.

Yuan tragó pesado con las lágrimas aun fluyendo. Estaba realmente tranquilo. Porque no era el único que realmente quería decirle muchas cosas pero…

Pero.

-Cuando traté de alejarme, al menos los primeros días, fue tortuoso. Sentía en mis manos muchas cosas, ganas de escribir, de arrancar las sensaciones bonitas, ¡de golpear a A-Zhen por cruel! ¡de preguntarle a A-Ling el por qué de sus comentarios! aunque sé exactamente sus motivos. No estoy sentido con él. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a la cámara nuevamente, y ahí dedujo nuevamente unas verdades.

Jin Ling estaba ahí. Esos tres días que se había ido, cuando Qing le dijo que alguien lo podía llamar, JingYi lo había intentado. Cuando su mejor amiga le había dicho que esperara y meditara por las "señales confusas" cuando se transmitió el concierto, todas esas veces, Qing le había intentado advertir que no se encerrara en la soledad porque las cosas eran de a dos personas.

Por algún motivo la muchacha sabía de los movimientos de JingYi, pero ella había perdido contacto con ZiZhen, y Jin Ling estaba reacio a juntar de nuevo a los chicos que compartían apellido.

¿Qué sucedía entonces? algo dentro suyo dijo "sexto sentido". Las mujeres le daban miedo, eso era definitivo.

-¡Cuando me dejaste esa noche, cuando te di la espalda, sentí que mi pecho ardía y quería gritar! –De repente alzó la voz con emoción–, y que sería mejor hacerme cenizas que seguir aguantando toda esa inseguridad. Ahora sé que pudimos resolverla, tal como dijo tu papá. –Nuevamente se carcajeó, como cada vez que estaba nervioso–, él es un buen sujeto. Se preocupa por ti.

El nacido en enero asintió. De cierta manera, era real. Su papá, pese a ser un bromista nato, había sido muy serio en lo que constaba la salud emocional de su hijo, y SiZhui lo agradecía enormemente.

-Bueno, siguiendo con esto, porque al parecer a las fans ¡les gusta verme decir cursilerías! –Indicó, y nuevamente el vitoreo se vio–, es difícil oír música sin pensar en ti. Siempre me digo "¿le gustará?" porque vamos ¡eras mi musa! ¿te gustaba mi voz? ¡mi voz era por y para ti! la causa de mi canto alto, la causa de mis letras buscadas con cuidado ¡todo por ti! ¿nunca te sentiste aludido? todo era por ti…

Su voz osciló brevemente y la culpa se hizo con él. SiZhui tragó pesadamente y se levantó de su asiento buscando caminar para quitarte esa impotencia consigo mismo.

"Quiero agradecerte" le había dicho JingYi cuando se conocieron, y de cierta manera, todo comenzó a tener tanto, tanto sentido que se hacía tremendamente doloroso; las veces que se lo indicó, la devoción intensa de JingYi y su interés por conocerlo, las charlas hasta tarde tratando de indagar cosas…

-De todas maneras, todavía pido a través de mis canciones que vuelvas pero, ¿siquiera oyes lo que digo? ¿lo que canto? ¡ahora mis fans son mi motivo! ¡desde el inicio me he dedicado a ellas pero, ¿sabes acaso cuán importante es que aparecieras ante mí?! ¡no lo sabes! y temo que no lo sabrás.

La respiración de JingYi se agitó. SiZhui tragó pesado ante ese gesto.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te dije y que tal vez no te diré a menos que te tenga enfrente, ¿cuán posible crees que sea eso? ¿cuántas personas me querrán matar? mientras no pueda decirlo, seguiré buscando canciones y hablándote así, aun cuando sé que no te llegarán.

Un mensaje vibró en su teléfono.

Su mejor amiga.

"¡Sabía que tú eras BunnieMoon! ¡ah! ¡ahora me siento tonta! ¡debí suponerlo!" y ante esa aseveración, sus lágrimas deslizaron más veloces, ¿él? ¿él realmente era a quien esperó cuatro años? ¡pero no lo conocía de nada! ¡sólo era todo tan tonto, extraño, tan raro!

Ahora tenía más preguntas, y ganas de resolverlas sobraban.

-¿Fue difícil para mí decir todo lo que dije? ¡sí! fue difícil tomar la resolución, y tu papá me ayudó. Pero ¡no pude haber sido más idiota! días después pensé en la charla y ¡woah! entendí a qué se refería. Fui un idiota que malinterpretó una conversación maravillosa.

Yuan rió ante eso. Es que evidentemente JingYi era un idiota, eso todos lo sabían, pero ¿no era parte de su encanto malinterpretar las cosas? aunque ambos estuvieran rotos.

Aunque ambos estuvieran en ese contexto, en ese momento.

-Al menos esto me sirvió para escribir casi tres álbumes nuevos. No lo sabes, pero escribo canciones desde la locura, y hay algunas que quisiera que oyeras, ¿sabías? que cuando se trata de ti, escribo fácilmente.

ZiZhen repentinamente comenzó a taraear y JingYi lo miró con mala cara. El conversatorio nuevamente explotó en mensajes.

"¿¡Eso es spoiler del siguiente comeback!?" leyó de alguien.

-No. –Respondió ZiZhen con voz grave–, es algo que cuenta una historia de amor. Una canción muy feliz sobre la etapa más feliz del romance. Estoy viendo si a A-Yi le da asco su propia cursilería. –Cantó ZiZhen ante el ceño fruncido de JingYi.

-Es que fue como una película ¡tienes que admitirlo! ¿esto sería el final? ya sabes, así de patético. Los protagonistas separados tratando de borrar la historia triste porque odian los cliché felices, y tratan a toda costa arruinar lo bueno que tienen en sus vidas.

SiZhui usó, en desespero, una prenda de su ropa para secar sus lágrimas. Ya luego podría lavarla.

"No sabes todo lo horrible que ha sido, A-Yi… o quizás lo sabes mucho mejor que yo" pensó para sí mismo, mientras ZiZhen seguía tarareando la melodía que le transmitía paz a Yuan "cuando llegaba la luna, pensaba en lo similar que soy a ella y entonces dormía, esperando que al menos allí volviéramos a reírnos de papá cuando erraba en una coreografía, o tú bailando con papá mientras yo decía bobadas junto a padre durante esos meses que duramos de noviazgo… quiero volver contigo" formuló su mente "y ya no me importa nada más que volver contigo, si tú quisieras".

-Por eso, A-Yuan, cuando pienses en la canción que cantó A-Zhen ¿podrías pensar en mí? ¿podrías escuchar esta canción cuando me extrañes, si no vas a volver? porque todavía pienso que lo harás, pero prefiero mentalizar que no será así, que los días grises serán tristes porque los mejores momentos los tuvimos en invierno, aunque me hiciste feliz tantos años. –Su voz seguía firme, y hasta tenía un deje risible que contagiaba a SiZhui, algún tipo de felicidad extraña que él no podía nombrar.

-Ahora que ya terminé, ¿qué sigue? –Se quejó JingYi, mirando el chat. Miles de preguntas se habían formulado.

-Sí, me he quedado llorando algunas noches, ¡pero era A-Zhen el que me hacía llorar! –Señaló–, él decía cosas feas. No, no quemo las libretas donde escribo sobre esta persona ¿por qué lo haría? ¡mis sentimientos me importan ¿saben?! por eso… –Su voz descendió ligeramente–, si escuchas esto, si ves esto, vuelve. Intentaré no resistirme. No diré nada. –Conjuró, y SiZhui se levantó. Quería ir de inmediato, abrazarlo, apretarlo contra su pecho y hacerle entender que no estaba mal lo que quería, porque Yuan quería volver. Era lo que más deseaba.

"¡Es que te extraño como no tienes idea! me enamoré de ti por tu voz, sí, pero fue tan desconocido y superficial, que cuando por fin te conocí ya no podía llamarlo sino amor" pensó Yuan mientras buscaba una chaqueta en sus haberes "esto me está matando".

-¿Si siempre he cantado para él? ¡sí! ¡él es BunnieMoon! –Volvió a señalar, aunque esa vez salido de sus labios directamente–, siempre he cantado para BunnieMoon, y aunque estamos peleados, ¡es la mejor persona del mundo!

Mentira. JingYi era la mejor persona del mundo, el mejor bien, el ser más puro. Si no fuera por la hora, Yuan le pediría a su padre que por favor le llevase al gimnasio, pero él estaba dormido. Y no quería que su papá supiera a donde iba, no quería ilusionarlo a medias y luego fracasar enormemente, no una vez más.

-Si por casualidad me escuchas… bueno, sabes dónde encontrarme. No te llamaré pero, esta es la última señal que doy al respecto, ¡sé bueno! –Pidió–, porque así como puedo escribir canciones fácilmente gracias a ti, así como puedo decirte estas cosas porque sé que hace tiempo comenzaste a dejar tus redes sociales, ¡también pido que, de alguna forma, pueda llegarte este mensaje! y dentro de todo, me pregunto si estás oyendo esto. –Bramó JingYi–, ¡bueno, ahora que lo dije todo! ¡no más cuestiones! ¡vamos a cantar! –Indicó, mientras se levantaba de su posición y levantaba su guitarra.

-Hoy… bueno, no creí que alguien me haría ser tan suave ¡qué vergüenza! ya tenía suficiente con lo que les quería cantar. Hoy era específicamente una canción en chino, ¿creen merecerla~? ¡seguro me habrían hecho llorar si no fuera tan fuerte! –Bramó con sorna, pero luego pareció relajarse–, bien, ya que estamos tan suaves, ¿comenzamos? le dedico esto a toda la nación~. –Dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y acomodaba sus dedos finamente sobre esas cuerdas.

Un primer acorde salió formado, y Yuan no conocía esa canción de nada. Por vez primera en su vida, estaba ante la inédita visión de JingYi cantando algo desconocido para él.

No estaba mal. No podía evitarlo. Miró en dirección a los pies de la cama, donde había una chamarra de color verde musgo que seguramente no pegaría para nada con su pijama, que se había puesto en un momento en específico, ¿importaba acaso?

No ese día. Lo que menos le importaría sería su apariencia. Se calzó lo primero que vio, y salió con un par de audífonos de su casa a buscar el auto.

"Papá, salí a hacer algunas cosas ¡lo siento! puedes castigarme más tarde" le escribió a Wei WuXian, mientras JingYi seguía buscando los acordes adecuados, con un rostro confuso, y luego una sonrisa que al recordar, le ablandaba el corazón a Yuan.

El gimnasio no era lejos. No estaba lejos, ¿por qué entonces sentía que tardaría un millar de siglos llegar allí?

En esa ciudad alegre se sentía saturado por las muchas cosas que estaban sucediéndole. Primero, esta era la única cosa que podía hacer. JingYi podría seguir mandando señales mixtas pero él ya no las oiría, no hasta que el menor le ahuyentara esa horrible solead de la que estaba siendo huésped por su propia causa.

Hacía tanto frío, y él había salido con esa chamarra tan ligera, con unos ¿zapatos? ¿qué rayos se había puesto en los pies? no lo sabía, sólo sabía que su respiración era errática, que llegar al gimnasio no era la mejor opción, cuando entonces vio que la canción había terminado.

Y que JingYi se fue.

Su teléfono celular vibró con un mensaje de su primo, por lo que se sintió ligeramente confundido.

"Te adjunto la dirección del departamento donde estará hoy ¡por favor, que recapacite! ya estamos un poco hartos de que siempre esté deprimido ¡cuando sabemos que sólo es un dramático, que si bien le duele, tiene la solución en sus manos! confío en ti" le había escrito, y leía la dirección que estaba en pantalla.

"Es a sólo diez minutos…" pensó, mientras viraba el manubrio y entonces miraba el disco pare, deteniéndose paulatinamente.

Era de noche. La oscuridad se adueñaba de todos lados y sin embargo, ¿no sentía más esperanza que nunca? ¿no sabría qué decir? cuando pensaba en el frío que hacía al exterior del auto en el que estaba, se daba cuenta de que incluso caminaría por una tormenta de nieve con tal de ver a JingYi, con tal de recuperar sus noches de sueño, y ¿el menor estaría pasando por la misma situación? ¿el muchacho estaría enterado de esas noches complicadas tras sus propios párpados?

No quería la respuesta.

Cuando se aseguró de que no quedaba ningún auto en la pista que necesitaba despejada, el muchacho pisó el acelerador. El calor de la prenda que lo envolvía lo tenía sensible de alguna manera, porque no quería ser envuelto de esa manera, para nada.

Él sólo quería que los brazos de JingYi le dieran calor. Que su esencia le envolviera y calara hasta lo recóndito de su ser de una manera profunda, lo sabía, que de cierta manera era tanta la añoranza de volver a estar entre ese espacio que hacían sus brazos para él, tantas eran las ganas de volver a dormir entre sus sábanas junto al menor y descansar como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

Divisó el edificio a lo lejos. Jin Ling le había dado el número del departamento y ¿Cuándo habían adquirido un departamento propio? ¿cómo habría llegado JingYi tan pronto? tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas por hablar, por clarificar.

Tanto por decir y expresar que seguramente las palabras no serían suficiente.

¿Lan Yin sabía de lo corrosivo que era todo ese sentir? estacionó con cuidado, con los comandos adecuados y cuando se ubicó, rápidamente sacó la llave, se bajó del auto y lo cerró. Lo aseguró y una vez más, su teléfono sonó.

"¡Cuenta con ese castigo, Lan SiZhui!" había escrito su papá "¡buena suerte!" y se rió, porque a pesar de todo, respetaba sus locuras.

Porque siempre tenían nombre y apellido desde que lo conoció, ¿no?

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba al punto en que ese martirio lo llevó allí, a las casi ¿once de la noche? ¿doce? ¿importaba acaso? ¡sólo quería llegar! estaba mal vestido, con un simple par de pantuflas que ¡para nada eran elegantes! ¿cómo volvería a casa sin sentir vergüenza?

Pero bueno, esas cosas se podían pensar luego.

A veces la distancia al edificio se le hacía tan eterna, ¿podría sólo teletransportarse? se ahogaba en su propio nerviosismo, en sus ganas de querer ir y entonces gritarle algunas verdades a la cara, ¿podría ser…?

Entre la rápida caminata a la puerta, metió el pie en un charco lodoso y ¡ah! ¡nada importaba en ese momento, en realidad!

-¿Identificación? –Pidió el guardia, y entonces se alteró internamente.

-Vengo de parte de Jin Ling, ¿puedo subir a la habitación 58? –Consultó con voz tartamuda, sintiendo la pegajosidad de sus pies debido a la sumersión de su pie en el barro.

-¿Joven Wei Yuan? –Indagó el guardia, mirándolo de pies a cabeza–, el señorito Jin Ling avisó que vendría, supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar si muestra su identificación.

SiZhui se maldijo en todo lo que podía, hasta que recordó brevemente.

"¡Al menos sí llevaba el permiso de conducir!".

Rebuscó en la chamarra, esperando no haberlo dejado en el auto, y aliviándose cuando sus dedos chocaron con la superficie lisa.

Cuando extendió el carnet, el guardia entrecerró sus ojos.

-Bien… supongo que puede subir. El señorito Lan JingYi lo espera arriba. –Señaló, mientras volvía a su posición.

Y Yuan tragó pesado con el nervio corroyendo su estómago.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿qué debería decirle? de repente la melodía que cantó JingYi comenzó a resonar en su cabeza y ¿sería posible que él sintiera eso? ¿Qué su mundo se derrumbaba? que lo esperaba llamando a su nombre ¿era algo que él podía esperar de todas las opciones que tenía en su vida?

Llegó al ascensor después de pasar por un pasillo de paredes color salmón con baja luminosidad, y sus pantuflas estaban empapadas. Tenía frío ¡no podía negarlo! estaba helado a tal punto en que calaba en su tuétano lo gélido del ambiente.

Se acurrucó en esa chamarra mientras subía los pisos. Primero, segundo, tercero… sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando sonó la campanilla que anunciaba su llegada. El silencio en el ambiente le quitó abruptamente el aire de los pulmones.

"Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y ocho…" pensaba mirando la distribución de los departamentos, mientras sus manos se apretaban a los bolsillos de esa chaqueta y SiZhui se sentía enloquecer, se sentía pequeño y su cabeza punzaba, quizás por la falta de sueño, o el vértigo de estar allí, de saberse tan cerca a pesar de no verlo desde hace un mes…

La luz parpadeante le creaba más ansiedad. Se situó frente a la puerta ¿qué debía hacer? ¿no había timbre? ¿tendría que tocar la puerta con esa voz temblorosa que se cargaba pese a haber recorrido tanto?

¿Siquiera JingYi lo estaba esperando? ante ese pensamiento se estremeció levemente. Sí, tenía miedo ¡sí, era un cobarde! quería huir, por lo que dio media vuelta dispuesto a eso.

No estaba confiando ni siquiera en él.

Al menos hasta que una voz al interior sonó.

-Te extraño tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto que enloquezco~. –Sonó cantarín, en un suspiro, en una nenia que imploraba recibir un rezo, una petición.

Él, Lan SiZhui, claramente no era un Dios pero, ¿no era esto algo que fácilmente podría hacer? ¿no era lo único que podía hacer?

Si antes tuvo dudas, en ese instante, a consecuencia de la voz del chico, habían desaparecido.

Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, y con su mano hecha un puño, con sus nudillos, chocó contra la madera ¿de qué material sería…?

La voz de JingYi se detuvo. Otro silencio prácticamente de ultratumba se hizo con el lugar y pensó, ¿tendría sentido volver a tocar?

Ya nada tenía sentido desde que se fue JingYi, de todas maneras. Por lo que no dudó en secundar su actuar y repetir el toque.

Esa vez se escucharon pasos en su dirección, y se escuchó un pestillo al interior, desbloqueando la puerta con algo de inseguridad.

-¿A-Ling? ¿A-Zhen? –Preguntó curioso y ¡cómo extrañaba esa voz! ¡cómo extrañaba escucharlo sin que sonara casi grabada, falaz! ¡cuánto deseaba tenerlo cerca–, ¿no son ustedes? ¿quién es entonces?

SiZhui tragó pesado cuando notó que esa era la prueba de oro.

Sin embargo sus labios se vieron incapaces de pronunciar fonema alguno.

-¡Si no me dices quién eres, y estás haciendo una broma, te juro que llamaré a la- –La voz de JingYi enfadada seguía sonando como el arte. Seguía sonando como una sonata de claro de luna, como las envolventes gotas de lluvia, seguían erizando su piel y causando nostalgia.

La puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos contactaron y SiZhui, en su miserable estado, se esforzó por sonreír un poco antes de entonces, develar un poco más su tragedia.

El silencio, eterno camarada de la situación, no pareció desaparecer de inmediato, y Yuan dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras extendía su mano hacia el rostro de su compañero, rozaba su tibia mejilla que amenazaba con humedecerse debido a las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de Lan JingYi, en ese espacio donde su pulgar frotaba ese precioso hoyuelo que hacia eones no podía apreciar.

Estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en casa.

-Tú…

-Soy yo. –Respondió a la pregunta antes dicha–, soy yo, A-Yi.

Y no pudo saber qué tipo de sensación lo estaba envolviendo cuando los ojos del más bajo se hicieron ilegibles.


	23. Estrellas errantes bajo la luz de la lun

-SiZhui… –Suspiró JingYi al verlo tras esa puerta del material que Yuan no podía precisar, y que sinceramente, ya no le importaba demasiado–, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Indagó, pese a que antes había pedido por él a través de internet–, ¡no me digas que entonces tú-!

-¿Puedo pasar? –Interrumpió SiZhui, con un tono de voz prácticamente monótono–, hace frío en el exterior, y creo que ms zapatos están… algo empapados, disculpa. –Señaló incómodamente con torpeza, mientras movía los pies unos contra otros tratando de entrar en calor.

-Ah, puedes. –Respondió el chico quedamente, quitándose de la puerta con algo de nervios, y su voz oscilante; esa voz dulce que tanto lo enamoraba, porque venía desde él, y sin embargo…

Temblaba. Fuera por nervios, por miedo, por frío, ¿realmente importaba qué es lo que le hacía temblar? sólo sentía sus piernas trémulas, como si repentinamente le hubieran quitado toda la firmeza a sus músculos.

Patético. Era lo único que podía pensar. Tan patético era que en realidad ni siquiera había reparado en el ambiente que le rodeaba, con un temor lancinante en el pecho ¿qué le debería decir? ¿cómo debería abordarlo? ¿JingYi le gritaría todas sus verdades? pero se veía tan… desgastado. Cansado de todo.

JingYi no merecía a SiZhui. Merecía algo mejor, y él lo sabía, pero después de todo, ¿no podía sólo ser un poco más egoísta…? ¿podría permitírselo a esas alturas del partido, de la situación?

Miró a sus alrededores una vez que ingresó al lugar. Una habitación con paredes lila. Un color que en realidad bajo la luz artificial blanca y opaca, se veía realmente triste, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, porque el chico frente a él lucía entre confundido, feliz, y martirizado.

Su aura no lucía para nada similar a las luces tristonas que le añadían riguridad al ambiente. Con una intensidad que difería completamente a todo lo que antes se hubieran imaginado, cuando la cursilería flotaba en el lado rosa de la relación. No se dio cuenta, pero JingYi se había acercado a uno de los grandes ventanales del apartamento y ¿no era esa una vista algo deprimente, nostálgica? la noche que bailaba sin gracia, las estrellas que no refulgían lo suficiente, que seguramente a lo lejos implosionaban y… ¿por qué? ¿por qué sus pensamientos no se enfocaban?

¿Por qué su intuición estaba tan jodidamente bloqueada y no podía pensar en lo que podía suceder a continuación?

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –Preguntó repentinamente JingYi, con un tono algo distante, estrangulado; si era sincero, podía sentir los nervios de ambos fluir a través de eso. No le gustaba el ambiente, ¿en qué se habían convertido? ¿por qué no podía ser todo más natural?

De todas maneras, estaba ahí porque quería ser egoísta. Porque su idea era seguir siendo egoísta, pensaba, y de repente su cabeza dolía recordando las veces que debió llorar JingYi mirando a través de ese amplio ventanal, quizás antes o después de las nevadas de invierno, antes de la llegada de SiZhui a su vida, cuando sólo era el chico que robaba sus suspiros aún sin saber su nombre, y dolía en recordar las veces que él mismo lloró, que sintió que no podía hacer nada para salvar las cosas, hasta que el Lan más bajo le pidió expresamente que sólo lo intentaran, aunque sin saber en realidad lo que generarían sus palabras, lo que dirían cuando efectivamente hablaran.

Usualmente negaba sus impulsos, porque era alguien racional; si algo no funcionaba de manera natural, no debía de ser entonces, forzar las cosas era malo pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué al mirar los pómulos pálidos de JingYi, parecía que en realidad todo valía un traste, y quería intentarlo?

Sus labios se separaron en una palabra:

-Supongo. –Respondió, sin realmente soportar lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿qué podía hacer para aligerar todo? ¿cómo podía sólo romper esa muralla? fuera para bien, fuera para mal, otra vez dudas y dudas, tal como al inicio, cuando no sabía qué sentía por Lan JingYi, por Lan Yin, y sólo amaba su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello, su temperamento tan borde y corto de precisiones, su honesta brutalidad y ese brillo que parecía reemplazar al sol. JingYi le daba esa impresión a estrella fugaz, que si no deseaba algo lo más pronto posible, la estrella comenzaría a vagar por sí misma con sus propias vivencias; SiZhui nunca quiso nada hasta que lo conoció, y entonces, cuando sucedió, se dio cuenta de lo traviesas y esquivas que eran las estrellas fugaces.

Y tuvo un miedo que personalmente consideraba fundamentado.

Lan SiZhui seguía sin querer nada más que a JingYi incluso después de que lo encontró ese día frío, por casualidad, y comenzaron el periodo de desamor que se palpaba con la frialdad de las yemas en una tarde de invierno, pese al verano latente que todavía afloraba por la casa.

-Tengo algo de jugo de fresas. Sé que no te gusta, pero… –El nacido en agosto calló, quizás por notar que recordar aquello era notar que aún había algo de importancia en todo, y Yuan repentinamente sintió que su mirada buscaba el contacto con la de JingYi, que todavía miraba por el ventanal.

Oh, maldita sea, estaba parado ante la puerta de su felicidad, y todavía temía tanto, pero ¿valía la pena una vida sin temor? ¿valía acaso vivir siempre seguro en la zona de comodidad sin luchar por lo que se desea?

-Cuando… –Comenzó JingYi con algo de nerviosismo, y un suspiro, mientras Yuan le prestaba atención rápidamente–, cuando te vi por vez primera en ese escenario, tuve miedo. –Admitió JingYi–, oh, espera, mis modales. –Rió, cuando Yuan sabía que en realidad era sólo una excusa para no seguir hablando, quizás para cuidar sus palabras, y tuvo ese impulso impávido de retener sus muñecas para que no huyera, no retuviera nada de sí.

¿Cómo podía decirle a JingYi que ahora estaba dispuesto a todo porque se solucionara?

El menor volteó, con una sonrisa resignada y dolorosa, como si en realidad supiera qué iba a suceder; Yuan quería, en cambio, permitirse el beneficio de la duda, aunque en realidad podría soportar que ellas fueran resueltas.

-¿Quieres que tome asiento? –Inquirió SiZhui con una voz dulce, aportando al relajo que poco a poco llenaba el ambiente.

-Por favor, es horrible tenerte de pie, ¡de todos modos, no vas a crecer más! –Añadió de forma innecesaria, mientras sonreía.

Wei Yuan odiaba esa sonrisa tan falsa que sólo usaba para ocultar las cosas que le dolían, y que estaban a punto de ser expresadas; no obstante, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba por allí, a una distancia prudente del ventanal. JingYi volvió la mirada a la vista panorámica del exterior. No era de cobarde, quizás sólo estaba pidiéndole a la noche, de forma dulce e infantil, que de alguna u otra manera ya ninguno de los dos ocultara algo.

-Detesto las mentiras. –Dijo SiZhui–, mentiste en el concierto en vivo, con esa canción. –Lanzó como un dardo–, me hiciste creer que BunnieMoon era otra persona y viví con ese pensamiento…

JingYi pareció sobresaltarse ante la repentina acusación.

-¡Hey! no puedo mentir, soy un Lan. Sólo no comenté ciertas cosas, que es diferente. –Señaló con gracia–, y tengo la culpa.

-Para nada. –Señaló Yuan–, el culpable soy yo, que no me daba cuenta de lo que estabas pasando, ¿no tenías dudas? ¿no fui de confianza como para resolverlas…?

-¡No! –Lo interrumpió–, sólo, cállate, escúchame, Lan SiZhui, ¿no viniste para que hablemos? ¡no quieras atribuirte la culpa! ¡por eso estamos como estamos, tan infelices! –Levantó la voz el más bajo, y el nacido en enero pudo ver como las yemas de sus dedos se ceñían al vidrio sin templar, empañado, marcando sobre él con las puntas de sus dedos y el vapor empapado.

-Lo siento. –Se lamentó Yuan–, sólo…

-Cuando te vi, me pregunté si era normal querer tanto el apoyo de alguien, vivir por una sonrisa, querer que sólo… bueno, querer encontrar a alguien y decirle ¡me salvaste! –Mencionó con añoranza en su voz–, me pregunté eso tantos, tantos años…

Suspiró.

-Cuando te volví a ver, pensé que definitivamente mi mensaje te había llegado, antes de seguir hablándote ¿puedo preguntarte eso? ¿te llegó mi mensaje, a través de todas esas canciones elegidas con cuidado para ti? –Preguntó, más bien, suplicó una respuesta.

SiZhui exhaló.

-Sí. De alguna u otra manera, la primera vez que te oí cantar… sentí que me llamaban, que me buscaban, sentí que podría escucharte cantar toda mi vida, JingYi. –Admitió–, ¿es eso suficiente por ahora?

-Más que suficiente. –Carcajeó–, hey, el de las preguntas soy yo. –Puchereó, y eso derritió lentamente el corazón de SiZhui, llenándolo de una dulzura que podía jurar extinta.

Oh, quería salir de ahí, porque todavía había lados de Lan Yin que lo arrastraban lentamente a temer, a querer pecar.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando dije que quería hablar contigo? –Cuestionó–, yo iba con intenciones de pedir un tiempo, pero repentinamente dijiste que terminar era bueno y…

-Perdón. –Se disculpó SiZhui–, en realidad fue el pánico hablando por mí. Sólo pensé "era demasiado bueno para ser real" y hablé más rápido de lo que pude procesar…

JingYi asintió.

-Mnh. Pensé algo parecido durante estos días. Que eras demasiado bueno para ser real, tan preocupado, tan lindo… sólo fue un descuido de ambos, ¿no? qué fácil sería si sólo pudiéramos arreglarlo así. –Dijo JingYi, volviéndose hacia Yuan, caminando en su dirección–, pero al inicio te odiaba ¡estaba molesto! no fue tan terrible, en todo caso. ZiZhen hacía imposible pasar por la ira, es deprimente. Pero mamá me consoló un tiempo, y tenía a mi gente, ¿sabes, sin embargo, qué me tuvo más triste? –Indagó asertivo.

-¿Hum?

-Tú. De alguna u otra manera, siempre has sido la causa de mi felicidad o mi tristeza. Durante estos años, siempre pensé "¡nunca volveré a ver esa sonrisa!", con tristeza. Otros días, sólo tu sonrisa me permitía estar de buen humor. Pero fue superficial hasta que te conocí, y sé que conmigo fue del mismo modo. –Indicó con cierta ternura–, sé que me amabas, que me quieres. Oh Dios, sería un maldito denso si no me diera cuenta ¡y soy idiota! pero sé leer el ambiente mejor que tú.

Yuan rió ante esa alusión a un pasado donde en realidad él siempre fue el denso, y señalaba a JingYi con ese adjetivo ignorando realmente muchas cosas a su alrededor.

-Supongo que sí.

-¡Absolutamente es así! –Señaló–, y sin embargo, ¿puedo permitirme lanzar mis dudas este tiempo? –Cuestionó, sin esperar la respuesta, pues sus labios se separaron velozmente–, cuando miraba hacia atrás, me daba cuenta de que en realidad veía a un tú y a un yo que murieron en sus momentos. Cada segundo cambiamos. –Dijo–, ¡demasiado profundo, lo sé! ¡pero este tiempo a solas conmigo mismo realmente me ha hecho pensar!

Yuan asintió.

-A mí también, si te soy sincero. Incluso recuperé viejas tradiciones. –Señaló con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pensaste durante este tiempo? –Preguntó JingYi, tomando asiento en la silla frente a él. Yuan supuso que el bebestible había sido completamente olvidado, y rió por lo extraño de la situación.

Podría lidiar con eso.

-En nuestras próximas vacaciones. Sí, tenía por seguro que de algún modo, volveríamos a hablar, y saldríamos juntos a algún lugar aun si no éramos pareja ¿es malo pensar en eso? porque creo que los planes de viajes que hicimos ya no son tan interesantes como solían serlo.

JingYi frunció el ceño. Parecía a punto de decir algo descuidado, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Nuestro próximo viaje será en nuestra luna de miel. –Bromeó, y Yuan sólo pudo responder a eso con una carcajada, porque esas mariposas de esperanza de nuevo pululaban en su interior y era tan doloroso de cierta manera…

Porque de cierta forma ¿qué tipo de redención estúpida y abrupta era esa ¿en serio JingYi…?

-¿Estás bromeando? –Preguntó, sintiendo su corazón latir veloz, de una manera ligeramente dolorosa.

-¿Me veo como alguien que bromee con estas cosas? –Respondió a ello con una voz que evidenciaba el deje peyorativo.

Por supuesto que no. Y era por eso que Yuan sentía que no lo merecía, que esa disculpa tan implícita, que esa falta de charla, de quejas, ¿qué era esa sensación?

-Pensé… "¿no sería bueno que JingYi esté libre de mí? entonces no tendría que pelear con nadie…"

Ante eso, el más bajo comenzó a reír.

-Durante todo este tiempo, el blanco de mis enojos y peleas fue ZiZhen. Creo que es el que más te extraña, eh. Estaba de mejor humor a tu lado, que sin ti.

Yuan negó con la cabeza. Si era sincero, comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Creyó que todo sería más… explosivo, que algo se rompería entre ambos y que se sentiría mal toda la vida cuando saliera de esa casa y entonces no recuperara a JingYi.

No se esperaba en realidad conversar sobre ese horrible mes que había pasado sin él, con esa calma que parecía acunarlo, con esa sensación casi tan palpable de abandono y tristeza que poseía una ruptura, ¿por qué en su momento no hubo tanta paz? ¿por qué todo tuvo que ser tan intenso? ¿por qué la calma y la charla parecían fluir como si fuera una canción del agua?

-Cuando te vi en el concierto, quería morir. –Indicó JingYi, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro–, ¿puedes creerlo? elegimos la canción que mejor me expresara y… de repente estabas ahí, ¿qué habrás pensado? porque… –Pausó–, porque mientras yo estaba ahí, pensaba en cuándo podríamos recuperarnos, cuándo podría volver a bromear con el señor WuXian ¡e incluso en molestar a Qing! ella siempre supo que no era de fiar…

-Ella sólo se sentía insegura por la forma en que hacías las cosas. –Corrigió–, por favor, no digas-

-Lo sé. Tranquilo. De todas maneras, sentía que todo mi interior temblaba ¡fue horrible, SiZhui! fue como si una vorágine me dijera que no tengo permitido sentirme en paz por ser un Lan, por estar maldito y condenado a amarte toda la vida, a completa elección, por supuesto. –Añadió con un guiño–, y sin embargo…

El mayor de ambos miró hacia la ventana. De repente añoraba la nieve, que seguro haría que las níveas nubes se tornaran aún más blancas, y entonces todo danzaría. En cambio, el cielo azul escampaba, y él tenía sus pantuflas algo humedecidas, con lodo.

-¿Sabes? le pedí un deseo a las estrellas, también a una hoja de bambú, ¿lo conoces? esa tradición, ya sabes… –Cambió el tema, tratando de ir por un camino específico que parecía difícil de tantear, y mucho más de recorrer.

-No, pero ¿qué deseaste? suena interesante. –Respondió, mientras una voz algo más pastosa, gastada, salía de sus labios.

Yuan lo miró al rostro con mucha seriedad, sintiendo el aire escapar de sus pulmones mucho antes de lo que él hubiera forjado palabra alguna. Porque sabía que lo que diría sería decisivo.

-Verte una vez más. –Confesó–, es estúpido pero…

JingYi sonrió, haciendo un gesto para cortar su habla.

-Y yo, sin embargo, en un arranque de ira le pedí a las estrellas fugaces que no volvieras nunca más a mi vida, porque me estabas haciendo un daño enorme con todo lo sucedido. Pero no tenías forma de saber todo lo que pensaba. –Añadió JingYi–, y tampoco notaste que algo iba mal.

Wei Yuan se dio cuenta de que en realidad, nunca se daba cuenta cuando algo iba mal, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? cada día se sentía un siglo, y ahora él era prácticamente un inmortal de mejillas empapadas cada cierto tiempo, de pestañas revoltosas y saladas, que sólo quería hundirse en canciones nostálgicas hasta que ya no pudiera seguir con el dolor en su pecho.

A veces, gustaba de ver a las estrellas brillar en el cielo como su infancia, un nuevo hábito recuperado que lo hacía sentir cerca del muchacho que se había visto obligado a dejar.

De todas maneras, podía integrarlo a ese nuevo pasatiempo si la charla continuaba ese cauce.

-Las estrellas fugaces me estafaron, y me alegro por eso. –Habló JingYi, con cierta risa en su voz y Yuan pensó ¿había una manera de protegerlo, tocándolo, trazándolo con la punta de sus dedos sin poder mancillarlo? porque lo deseaba, y sin embargo…

-A mí me hicieron feliz de cierta manera. Cuando las veía, era como ver al tú que brilla, al tú que amo, y al tú tan lejano… –Respondió SiZhui–, y sin embargo, no era el mismo Lan Yin de las fotografías, ese chico coqueto que se coló en mi habitación y me provocó sensaciones desconocidas, ¿qué podía hacer, sino llorar? ¿qué podía hacer, si desconocía lo que sentía por ti? y lo sabías, A-Yi, que yo no quería darte sentimientos a medias…

JingYi tragó pesado, ante la vista de SiZhui.

-Creí que era el único al que le dolía, de alguna manera.

Yuan negó suavemente, con sus cabellos meciéndose a la par.

-No importa, está bien. No podías saberlo, porque no hablábamos con claridad y…

-Somos idiotas. –Rió JingYi–, somos idiotas que en realidad sentían sus dedos fríos en todo momento y tenían el fogón para entibiarse, ¡preferíamos seguir lloriqueando! ¡pero estaba tan, tan enfadado! ¿por qué sólo no viniste por mí, y me gritaste todo? –Bramó en voz alta–, pero sé el por qué no lo hiciste, y también entiendo que hayas respetado lo que sentí, porque si hubieras llegado antes… habríamos arruinado todo. Ahora podemos salir de este eterno túnel sin salida, ¿no es así?

Yuan pareció mirar a JingYi con confusión.

-Hoy estás usando muchas metáforas. –Señaló despreocupadamente el más alto, haciendo sonrojar a JingYi con ese acto.

-¡Es tu culpa! yo… estaba cantando antes de que llegaras, sólo quería escribir, pero ¡no cambies el tema!

El nacido en enero repentinamente tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo. Posó su mano sobre la mesa y la extendió hasta tomar la del nacido en agosto, y entonces, suspiró.

-Sin importar el qué, de verdad quiero sujetar profundamente lo que siento por ti, conservarlo y que no se vuelva rencor. Y entonces mis deseos se harían realidad, porque deseo hacerte feliz aunque me cueste.

El muchacho frente a él devolvió el agarre de su mano con una fragilidad que en realidad Yuan quería borrar; JingYi era de corazón cálido, seguramente lo perdonaría rápidamente y eso no le producía una buena sensación ¿no era entonces ese el momento en el que su palabrería debía salir a flote?

Porque si algo aprendió de su papá, era totalmente el arte del buen habla y la labia espontanea que podía salir para asegurar que todo estaría bien. Con la clara aseveración de que esa vez, realmente quería hacer feliz a JingYi.

-No quiero que dudemos, y tampoco creo que nos vayamos a olvidar si dejamos morir esto, ¿no es así? –Indicó con certeza, mientras JingYi presionaba sus dedos contra sus manos y ¿no había extrañado ese calor? ¿cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin él?

-Tampoco es que quiera que todo se arruine ¡sólo, no puedo decirte cada vez que me sienta inseguro! porque entonces te cansarás. Soy alguien que constantemente necesita sentir el cariño.

SiZhui sonrió con ternura ante eso.

-Como todo el mundo, creo. –Lo tranquilizó–, no te preocupes, A-Yi. No me cansaré si debo decirte cada día que te amo pero…

JingYi frunció el ceño.

-Si vas a dudar, entonces no lo hagas. No quiero que estés todo el tiempo preocupado sobre si cumplo mis deberes como idol, ¡o siquiera si no quiero saber de ti en algún momento! somos personas, también necesito mi espacio, pero eso nos trajo aquí en primer lugar…

El mayor sintió que le leían la mente con una velocidad monstruosa, pero no se negó a asentir despreocupando al muchacho.

-Mi "pero" iba dirigido a que por favor, me digas si sientes que algo no va bien ¿sí? ¡por más que sientas que sea tonto! ningún sentimiento lo es.

El muchacho de ojos grises sonrió ante esa aseveración con certeza, como si en realidad se sintiera conforme con todo.

-¡Claro! de todas maneras, ya me acostumbré a ofrecerte canciones con mis emociones, creo que es bastante sencillo saber cómo me siento ¿no es así? –Mencionó, y entonces se carcajeó.

¿Por qué todo se había solucionado con tanta sencillez? ¿por qué SiZhui se sentía aterrado, pese a todo? como si repentinamente se pudiera escurrir de entre sus dedos.

-Confieso que incluso ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido. En que en realidad no comprendo por qué todo es tan extraño…

JingYi se levantó de la mesa, sin soltar la mano de Yuan, pese a que le había costado al inicio; luego, pareció empujarlo en su dirección; ese calor, esa sensación de tener contra su cuerpo al más bajo, una vez más incineró su pecho. Estaba seguro que, debido al alto calor corporal que su cuerpo estaba generando, podría morir por combustión espontánea en ese mismo momento.

-Estar cerca de ti se siente nostálgico, como si en otra vida también lo hubiera hecho. No quisiera que fuera de otra forma… –Mencionó descuidado, en voz baja, acurrucándose cerca del chico; se deslizaba por los pliegues de esa chamarra verde musgo, y entonces Yuan recordó que en realidad el ropaje que vestía no era del todo preciso para la situación en la que estaba.

Pero esa tranquilidad en la que JingYi lo estaba envolviendo, y esa voz en la que fácilmente podía perder su cordura, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿qué más podía pedirle a esas estrellas errantes bajo la luz de la pálida luna, si de todas maneras ya sentía que tenía el universo entre sus brazos, acurrucándose contra él?

Guiándolo lentamente a un cuarto que dejaba entre ver el halo blanquecino colándose por la ventana, mientras las nubes seguían su cauce como si fueran el agua en un río, se sintió repentinamente en la gloria, ¿por qué vivió así, con tanto temor, cuando la felicidad estaba tan cerca?

JingYi se recostó primero en la cama, instándolo a él con calma, con dulzura, con una paz que en realidad sentía imposible de percibir después de todo lo sucedido ¿cuándo el balde de agua fría volvería a caer? ¿cuándo podría enfrentar la realidad de tenerlo lejos de su persona, y perderlo por ser un idiota que no supiera conservar las cosas?

Pero el calor del muchacho era tan real, así mismo el miedo...

SiZhui se descalzó la superficie húmeda de sus pies, para entonces sentir que estaba gélida esa zona de su cuerpo; la carcajada de JingYi fue tan etérea, tan preciosa, que en realidad tuvo un ligero flashback del pasado mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

¿Las palabras de JingYi siempre fueron tan contradictorias? con una frialdad que erizaba la piel, y sin embargo con una pasión que parecía incinerar todo a su paso; con una volatilidad tan palpable que a veces no alcanzaba a seguirle el ritmo y sin embargo, era eso lo que más le encantaba. Que cuando decía algo, sólo era lo primero que venía a su mente, y esas palabras parecían acunar sus pensamientos y besar toda la tristeza que alguna vez había sentido.

Mnh. Confirmó una vez más, recostado sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo: no podría olvidar a JingYi, ni mucho menos esa noche. Su mano derecha se posó en su mejilla, y entonces JingYi pareció ronronear ante ese calor extranjero de su propia existencia sobre él.

Todo, absolutamente lo bueno y lo malo, estaba comenzando a mover la interioridad de SiZhui, grabándose una tras otras en su interior.

-No te olvidé. –Suspiró repentinamente, haciendo que los bellísimos ojos grisáceos del muchacho frente a él lo miraran con absurda devoción y ternura, como si en realidad nunca hubieran pasado por nada horrible; como si en realidad SiZhui no mereciera lo peor del mundo–, todavía me quedaba hasta altas horas buscándote en canciones repetidas que tienen tu voz impregnada, y siempre parece solivagante alrededor de todo, con risas y amor en ella, adorando cada parte de nosotros.

JingYi pareció torcer su gesto.

-Y luego te quejabas de que usaba metáforas. –Señaló arrugando la punta de su nariz–, pero bueno, parece que en realidad ¿no dijiste nada metafórico y sólo usaste palabras bonitas? –Rió travieso, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo ajeno–, ¡bien hecho, A-Yuan! si sigues así, volverás a enamorarme. –Carcajeó bajito, mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo con ternura, cierta parte de él, mientras la otra se sumía en la profunda lobreguez de la noche.

Yuan, al oír eso, asintió; quizás sería lo más hermoso del mundo, encontrar su libertad en la propia incomodidad de sus dedos encajando en los otros, encontrar que en realidad sólo el temor no podía detenerle.

A veces el miedo era más fuerte que el amor, y él lo había entendido por momentos. Porque incluso con todo el amor del mundo, el miedo lo paralizaba, y en ese momento no pudo saberse más enamorado, como si en realidad extrañara algo más que a JingYi.

Porque JingYi en ningún momento había cantado, y sin embargo esas mariposas traicioneras ya parecían revolver todo en su interior como si fueran un tornado.

-¿Me toca decir una cursilería? ¡muy bien! cuando me sentía sólo estos años, entonces… pensaba en ti, y sentía que estaba contigo ¿no es lindo? ¡porque entonces nunca te esperé, siempre estuviste conmigo!

-Y sin embargo, me esperaste. –Aclaró Yuan, mientras su mano libre iba al flequillo de JingYi y lo acomodaba–, ¿por qué? no me conocías ¿por qué esperarme?

-Te enamoraste de mí por mi voz. Yo por tu risa, ¿necesitas más explicación? –Consultó de forma tosca, y entonces SiZhui negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no tiene lógica. –Se quejó SiZhui–, digo, en mi caso sí, ¿no es lógico que te guste alguien por lo que expresa al cantar? ¡lo que genera en ti, el cómo lo hace! tu canto eres tú. Y amo tu canto, como no tienes idea. Y te amo a ti, otra vez, como no tienes idea.

Ante eso, JingYi llevó una de sus manos a los labios de su compañero frente a él, con algo de brusquedad.

-¡Sh! a mí me gusta tu calor, ¡y tu risa! y tus ojos ¡aunque no veas nada sin tus gafas! –Se rió, mientras el aliento de Yuan chocaba contra la piel de sus manos.

Ojalá el día nunca llegara, porque entonces tendría que irse, y no podía soportar la idea de no sentir el calor de JingYi entre sus brazos; ante ese pensamiento, se acurrucó más contra el muchacho, cortando absolutamente la distancia de sus cuerpos.

La luna decoraba sus siluetas, y el frío rápidamente se quedó atrás, entre suspiros dulces y bromas sosas que sólo ellos podían entender; ese lenguaje que había sido promulgado extinto volvió a existir, mientras JingYi hablaba de estrellas y se divertía con el techo blanco del apartamento, que curiosamente seguía vacío esa noche.

Quería preguntar por qué JingYi había elegido ir allí. Y por qué repentinamente todo se le hizo extraño.

-A-Yi… –Murmuró, mientras sentía que la respiración del otro se hacía calma.

-¿Mnh? –Preguntó con un suspiro–, ¿qué sucede, A-Yuan? –Exhaló con paz.

SiZhui no quería robarse esa calma nunca más.

-¿Sabías que vendría? –Indagó curioso, mientras acariciaba los cabellos ajenos con ternura que esperaba transmitir.

-Para nada. Dije la verdad, no esperaba que estuvieras viendo ese directo… –Masculló somnoliento–, y ya duérmete, tendremos todo el tiempo para hablar mañana, estoy cansado. –Cortó con pereza, y Yuan rió suavemente ante eso.

Quizás, después de tanto tiempo, ambos podían tener una buena noche, ¿no? porque aunque se hubiera sentido solo, rodeado de tanta gente, había vuelto a su hogar, había vuelto al único lugar al que sentía que pertenecía.

Fue tan sencillo, se sintió incluso absurdo, una vez más ¿cuál era el temor? ¿qué tenía para perder? quizás un poco de dignidad, pero en realidad, sólo se sentía afortunado, porque perdería muchísimo más por JingYi.

Nunca más quería perder a quien consideraba, era su verdadera serendipia.

-Buenas noches, te amo. –Susurró SiZhui, viendo que JingYi ya parecía casi dormido en totalidad.

-Dulces sueños, te extrañé. –Le contestó el menor, para finalmente quedarse dormido.

Ahí fue cuando notó que en realidad, el encuentro de ambos no pudo ser coincidencia; las casualidades no venían de tanta tristeza, o siquiera de forma tan premeditada, y sin embargo, alguien tan esporádico y espontaneo como JingYi lo esperó: esa noche, durante años, e incluso los meses de ligue casi fallido, todo ese tiempo, el Lan menor lo esperó ¿por qué? ¿qué tenía él de especial?

Lo especial estaba cuando JingYi podía iluminar sobre él, como el sol sobre la luna. Sólo con él rondándolo se sentía con la valía suficiente, y sin embargo, en ese momento, bañado por la luz de la luna, sólo pudo pensar que todo era diferente y que si era así, quería hacerlo bien.

Era como si en realidad todo hubiera sido destino, de alguna u otra manera, porque JingYi le llamó y él, vendido por esa belleza de sirena, esa voz atractiva, ruidosa y juguetona, se volvió en su siervo, su servidor eterno a la orden de sus palabras, como si siempre hubiera estado en su futuro germinar mutuamente, y sin embargo, perderse por errores de juventud.

Tenía miedo de lo calmo que fue todo el reencuentro. Pero parecía que por una vez, gracias a él mismo, el universo jugaba a su favor, y que pese a ser personas tan diferentes, todavía podían complementarse de una manera tácita e inefable.

Su corazón se sintió revolotear. Estaba ansioso, tanto así que no podía dormir y ¿sus padres qué dirían? ¡había huido con el auto! y sin embargo, su preocupación recaía en no mover bruscamente su brazo tratando de acomodarse, porque se había quedado dormido en esa posición. Seguramente JingYi también estaba asustado, pero él lo ocultaba bien.

Seguía admirándolo, mientras estaba ahí, emitiendo pequeños sonidos por su boca, como si acaso tuviera una pesadilla, ¿no era asombroso? el muchacho allí, siendo calmado por sus caricias, y sin embargo…

Todo era porque habían decidido amarse, pese a todo. Pese a que en realidad habían estado aterrados, porque se preocuparon de lo que el otro quería, cuando ellos mismos debieron ser su prioridad, y entonces quizás todo habría sido menos tedioso.

No era actuar como si nada pasara, era aceptar el problema y resolverlo con paciencia, porque abruptamente todo se rompería.

-Buenas noches, A-Yi… -Suspiró una vez más, y entonces sus párpados se cerraron consiguiendo paz, arrastrándolo lentamente a un descanso sublime.

Sus sueños siguieron calmos a la mañana siguiente, cuando la silueta de JingYi se había separado de su cuerpo, y le había dejado un ropaje limpió sobre el rostro de manera abrupta, despertándole.

-Eres sólo un idiota con suerte, la ropa de A-Ling te queda. –Señaló, con un ligero tinte rosa cubriendo sus mejillas, y luego rió gatuno al ver a SiZhui anonadado y somnoliento–, oh, perdón, gran Lan Yuan. –Referenció–, pero creí que te despertabas primero que yo ¡y veo que te adueñaste de mi cama! eres sencillamente injus-

Guardó silencio cuando, en un gesto perezoso, SiZhui extendió su mano encajándola en la cintura del menor, y empujándolo hacia su persona; JingYi quedó sobre el cuerpo de Yuan, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada de indignación en el rostro, mientras hinchaba sus mejillas.

-No creas que te perdoné todo tan fácil. –Masculló JingYi entre dientes, con Yuan restregándose perezosamente en su pecho–, todavía tienes que pagar por hacerme lidiar con ZiZhen, ¡me dolió más él que la dichosa ruptura! –Dijo, mientras el más alto asentía sin hacer ruido, de forma perezosa.

El silencio se hizo de inmediato, y JingYi tragó pesado.

-Hey, A-Yi… –Llamó SiZhui con algo de timidez, con la voz estrangulada en las ropas de JingYi, y el menor acomodado muy apenas sobre el muchacho, tratando de no hacer tanto peso–, ¿estamos… bien? –Preguntó y entonces JingYi sintió que su corazón en realidad se estaba volviendo de miel espesa y tibia, derritiéndose en las manos ajenas.

Oh, pensó, SiZhui definitivamente iba a ser su perdición, porque pese a su capacidad de estar enfadado con todo el mundo, en realidad Wei Yuan lograba aplacar cada mal sentimiento que surgía en su interior.

-No lo sé, A-Yuan. –Llamó con la misma ternura que abrasaba su corazón–, ¿qué dices tú? ¿estamos bien?

La sonrisa que JingYi le dio, le hizo saber la respuesta:

-Lo estamos. Y aunque no estemos bien, seguiremos estando. –Dijo, tomando su mano, y llevando la palma de la mano ajena a sus labios, posando un beso en sus nudillos–, te lo prometo.


	24. Esos fragmentos de amor son mis bases

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que ese "estamos bien" tuviera algo de peso en los demás. Al principio, SiZhui estaba aterrado de contarle al resto su resolución pero ¿y qué importaba si por una vez tenía que resignarse al desagrado de Qing, al de Yang o incluso al de sus padres?

La verdad absoluta es que, ahora y siempre, JingYi valdría los enfados del resto.

Cuando el más bajo pisó el patio de la casa, Yuan tragó pesado pensando en la mirada de Wei WuXian, que esperaba no fuera frívola. Su padre seguro no se quejaría en público pero ¿qué sucedería con su asertivo y escandaloso papá?

No esperó el brillo en los ojos del mayor. Y definitivamente tampoco esperó aquel grito alegre entre sus haberes, ni menos que WuXian se acercase tan feliz a abrazar al muchacho que Yuan amaba, llamando a su nombre con ternura. Pareciera que en realidad, eso fue inesperado, porque estaba seguro de que al menos habría un regaño pequeño, y sin embargo, el nacido en noviembre aprisionaba al más bajo con una fuerza que a SiZhui le aterraba.

El rechazo siempre fue su primer opción, y sin embargo... Enorme fue su sorpresa al verse enormemente aceptado esa primera madrugada después de su fuga improvisada. Claro que después recibió un regaño eterno en el despacho de su padre, porque no era algo de bien salir tan tarde, casi con ropas de cama, y encima sacar el auto. Absolutamente no dejarían pasar ese detalle pero ¿no eran nimiedades?

Oh, Wei Yuan realmente pasaría un largo tiempo vigilado por sus padres, pero como nunca tuvieron que castigarlo severamente, en realidad aquello no tenía peso, porque no sabrían infligir una sanción.

O eso le decía JingYi mientras estaba recostado en el sofá mirando televisión junto a su papá. Estaban comiendo helados como si no hubiera pasado jamás nada malo, y SiZhui agradecía tan hondamente a su padre, que miraba con una ternura aterradora las hebras despeinadas de JingYi. A veces sentía que Wei WuXian se encariñó demasiado rápido de JingYi pero ¿acaso era culpa de él?

Wei WuXian siempre estuvo solo emocionalmente. Le gustaba la estabilidad, y los amigos de Yuan podían darle toda la que necesitaba, mientras comían algo y veían telenovelas.

El trabajo de JingYi como idol continuó, aunque más calmado, y todo fue plenitud. No se veían, pero comprendían que si sentían que algo no iba bien, las preguntas y respuestas jamás serían negadas al otro. Y comenzaron a trabajar de a poco en ello.

Sobre todo cuando JingYi decidió sacar una serie de canciones en solitario, siguiéndoles Jin Ling y ZiZhen. Al parecer, les gustaba mucho la idea del canto en solitario, y ¿por qué no probarlo del todo?

Yuan recuerda. Recuerda a la luz de los rayos del sol que danzan tibios sobre su piel el día en que decidieron informarles a sus amigos sobre su regreso.

El rostro de ZiZhen fue de absoluta reprobación. Qing pareció tomar muy bien la noticia de la reconciliación, e incluso se disculpó con JingYi, porque aunque no pudiera retroceder al pasado y remediar la actitud tosca que tuvo a la defensiva, siempre podría esforzarse.

Parecía que a JingYi realmente aquello no le molestaba, por lo que sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que independiente de que ella lo odiara, él seguiría allí, porque ya nada le haría sentir mal, que se mantendría fuerte porque estaba cansado de darle el gusto a todos.

El mejor amigo del nacido en agosto, en cambio, sólo miró despectivamente a Yuan. Y él lo aceptaba. Con el tiempo, todo lo que había hecho quizás se remediaría, y entonces podrían volver a entonar canciones, beber algo, o tal vez podrían salir juntos sin sentirse un extra, sobrante debido a la tensión formada.

Así, pasó el primer mes ante la calma de los días de vacaciones, con el buen humor de todos los que estaban rodeando al resto. La sutileza con la que el tiempo fluía, las risas que había conseguido de vuelta, la complicidad de JingYi ante todo… a veces sabía que su piel buscaba el calor del muchacho, y comprendía también que no podía volverlo todo dependencia. Pero no estaba mal anhelar, ¿no? estaba mal ser prudente y retener sus sentimientos, ¿no? porque entonces todo caería.

No quería puntos medios ni dudas nunca más.

Fue grato sentir entre sus manos las de JingYi enlazadas en una calidez inconmensurable. En ese calor que fluctuaba entre ellos mientras caminaban. Era bueno sentir que todo había vuelto a su ritmo tranquilo y ¿por qué todo fue tan abrupto?

Mira hacia atrás de vez en cuando, y se da cuenta de que todo lo que aprendió, sólo le hizo atesorar más al muchacho de cabellos cortos que gustaba de reír hasta el cansancio.

Yuan recuerda, sigue recordando porque a veces, juntar esos trozos le hacía sentir aún más fuerte, y construir todo lo que vivió con JingYi hasta tenerlo entre las líneas de su mano, era simplemente placentero.

Hubo un día loco en específico que recuerda. Un precioso día en el que habría una transmisión y entonces con sus amigos decidieron realizar un match icon. Estuvieron largo rato jugueteando con ello, riendo, mandando fanarts, tweets, y un sinfín de cosas que realmente le causaban gracia. Se preguntó si podría volver a esos días donde sólo la voz de JingYi le daba tranquilidad absoluta, donde podría tener discusiones de ships con la gente de internet.

En cierto momento, Xue Yang mandó un fanart del último álbum conceptual que fue sencillamente maravilloso, y evidentemente el favorito no se hizo esperar. Casualmente, ese tweet después fue resaltado por la misma chica del dibujo, diciendo como ZhenLingYi estaba noticeándole por su trabajo, todo claramente en broma.

Y una chispa se encendió en Xue Yang.

"¡Falta un integrante! ¡llamemos a Qing!" dijo, y de repente se vieron ambos escribiéndole al DM, a todas las apps posibles e incluso la llamaron al teléfono. Cuando la chica volvió, no comprendió en lo absoluto la necesidad de dar corazón al tweet, pero lo hizo para que "de una maldita vez me dejen dormir".

Al rato la misma autora estaba feliz de ver completo el match entre sus notificaciones, y aunque fuese algo tan pequeño, por alguna razón, SiZhui comenzó a sentirse parte de algo una vez más. El cómo poco a poco su vida recuperaba el cauce que siempre quiso mantener.

Recuerda, gusta de recordar la vez que colgaron deseos en un árbol riéndose de que en realidad, había sido egoísta. Que mientras sus amigos mandaban sus mejores deseos para el grupo, Lan SiZhui había escrito dos deseos y pedido desde el fondo de su corazón que su relación con JingYi estuviera bien, y se sintió tan grato ver que luego ese papel desapareció, como si algo en lo alto tomara su solicitud.

Por supuesto que deseo la plenitud de ZhenLingYi, si es que gracias a ellos había encontrado su rumbo en la vida, o más bien…

Mira una vez más a JingYi, que parece dormitar mientras el sol es bloqueado por la mano que SiZhui acomoda entre sus cabellos. Se acerca a su cuerpo y le roba con sutilidad un suspiro, mientras el más bajo se acurruca más contra él. Lo sabía, siempre supo que de alguna manera, sus suspiros ya no serían suyos, que desde esa primera vez que se perdió entre las notas vibrantes de la melodiosa voz de JingYi, no habría retorno, que había una llamada hacia su persona, que nunca estuvo mal sentirse aludido.

Sólo era algo pequeño, era una simple acción que le cambió la vida, y sin embargo…

Suena de fondo el sonido de una ola que rompe su concentración, y provoca un salto en el pecho de JingYi, que rápidamente se levanta de su sitio en los muslos de Yuan, y la arena entre su cuerpo se repartió por todos lados.

-¡A-Yuan-! –Llamó, y SiZhui sintió un ataque en su corazón, algo similar a la ternura que se fundía en el interior de su pecho porque no tenía otra forma de explicar que realmente JingYi bajaba sus defensas cada vez que llamaba a su nombre–, ¡tengo una sorpresa! ¡vamos al karaoke! –Sugirió, mientras se levantaba velozmente y Yuan le seguía.

El más bajo se trastabilló un poco, y SiZhui lo sujetó.

-No te apresures tanto, A-Yi. Apenas estás despertándote. –Aclaró, mientras JingYi se separaba algunos pasos juguetonamente hacia adelante.

-¡Bien! pero entonces me pondré a decir cosas en voz alta hasta sentirme completamente espabilado. –Mencionó, dándole la espalda a SiZhui–, frente a mí, veo ¡un ave! –Cantó–, a mi lado, ¡veo un ¿gato?! –Exclamó, y comenzó a dar un par de vueltas en sí mismo, con una entretención que Yuan no comprendía, y sin embargo, esa calidez de su corazón al verle feliz, tranquilo, realizado…–, ¡y si volteo, está A-Yuan!

Y eso fue todo para sentir que podría morir una y otra vez con la ternura de JingYi.

-Siempre que voltees, estaré. Desde ahora será así. –Comentó algo tenso, mientras sonreía y sostenía la mano de Lan Yin entre sus manos frías por lo gélido de la brisa marina.

El ambiente salino y empapado continuó hasta que llegaron al bar frente al hotel que tenía vista a la playa. Realmente había algo en esos lugares que de alguna u otra manera, parecían reparar la torpeza de SiZhui.

Cuando entró al sitio, los colores burdeos del lugar le dieron algún tipo de elegancia al sitio. El escenario del centro, la mano de JingYi guiándolo a una mesa del frente, pidiendo algo para beber y entonces aceptar que él no bebería alcohol.

-¡Prometí a mamá que estaría sobrio por hoy! –Clamó, y entonces Yuan asintió mientras tomaba sus manos y acariciaba con ternura el dorso de las manos ajenas.

Quizás quería sentir que era real pese a que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que se había despertado en ese apartamento tan frío y sin embargo tan acogedor, como lo era el apartamento de los muchachos que lo guió en su reconciliación.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, de todas maneras? –Preguntó el más alto, y JingYi apuntó al escenario.

-Vamos a esperar nuestro turno. –Dijo–, ¡quiero que cantemos algo juntos! –Indicó, y SiZhui sintió sus mejillas enrojecer con avidez.

-¡Pero yo no canto bien! –Indicó con algo de vergüenza, mientras la canción finalizaba y de repente le dieron indicaciones a JingYi, que tomó la mano de Yuan y lo arrastró hacia arriba del escenario, y entonces, sonrió.

-¡No tienes que cantar bien! sólo con pasión. De todas maneras, ¡es de mis canciones favoritas! –Agregó.

Eso calmó brevemente los nervios de Lan SiZhui. Al menos lo suficiente para dejar de temblar, mientras hacían la breve prueba de sonidos y los micrófonos, y estaba ubicado frente a la gente que le miraban con extrañeza.

¿Por qué le miraban así? ¡él estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad!

JingYi extendió la mano vacía y le sonrió.

-Tú hiciste que rápidamente me relacionara a tu mundo, déjame relacionarte al mío. Nunca has cantado en un karaoke conmigo ¿no? será divertido. –Aseveró.

Y cuando a JingYi se le metía una idea a la cabeza, nada podía quitársela de allí.

La música dulzona comenzó a sonar y ¿no conocía él esa canción? con esa alegría inconfundible, con esa melodía tan grata, incluso esas voces que estaban incrustadas y le añadían originalidad a la letra…

Comenzó JingYi, separando sus labios y emitiendo las primeras sílabas que calentaron el pecho del más alto mientras el menor… se adueñaba del escenario, con esa presencia imponente que tenía, con esa habilidad de captar miradas de todos y nadie.

Cantando esa canción que simplemente describía lo que Yuan sintió por él, ¿no fue todo aquello repentino? la sensación de saberse enamorado, de discernir sus sentimientos entre admiración y amor. Un sentimiento que en sus inicios asustaba e incluso trató de ignorar, aunque era más por una incomprensión hacia él que a propósito.

Se instauró esa emoción ahí, después de ver a JingYi sincerarse con él en frente de esas olas, y nunca notaron lo significativo que se convirtió el mar para ellos.

O quizás lo sabían, y por eso estaban ahí.

Cuando le tocó a SiZhui, en realidad se sorprendió de que su voz salía más dulce de lo que debería.

"Seguro es el idioma" pensó con algo de gracia, y recuerda, ¿no fue cuando comenzó a sentir posesividad hacia JingYi, que empezó a sospechar de su sentir? y poco a poco se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos ya ni siquiera cabían en las canciones. Ya no podría reducir todo a la dichosa primera canción que irónicamente hablaba de buenos deseos aunque de un abandono. Ya no le bastaba sólo escuchar baladas tristes, él necesitaba saberse amado para amar de vuelta, pero con JingYi era tan natural, había sido todo de esa manera desde que dejó de contar los días.

Porque no importaba cuánto tiempo estaba junto a JingYi, sino simplemente estar con él. Y día tras día, la acepción de "conocerse" se hacía más profunda a medida que sonreía pensando en él.

Todas sus sonrisas eran de JingYi. Porque él era el creador de ellas, y por tanto, su principal inversionista. Y quizás tenía que convertir sus sentimientos en un manojo de palabras porque la música, pese a salvar su vida, sencillamente no podía abarcar claramente todo.

Temía mientras se acercaba al coro ¿y si su voz no se mezclaba grácilmente con la de JingYi? pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado al menor, que incluso comenzó a girar un poco y hacer gestos con las manos. Seguro ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de aprender una coreografía pero ¿para qué?

Los momentos de recreación, y los felices, sencillamente no podían ser practicados. Eso lo había aprendido SiZhui a las malas.

Cada fragmento del amor de ellos se sentía en el aire, él lo sabía, que mientras fueron creciendo juntos, que mientras maduraban con cada paso hacia la tristeza, o incluso hacia la felicidad.

Mientras Yuan se acercaba a JingYi y acomodaba su mano en su cintura, exhaló un par de palabras que había querido decir, y sin embargo, prefirió camuflarla en la canción que seguía en el fondo.

"A donde sea que te dirijas, no pienso cederte a nadie más" musitó, y seguramente ese rubor en las mejillas de Lan Yin, y ese ceño fruncido, no eran más que una respuesta en vergüenza debido a que, si bien esperaba la letra, quizás no esperaba que SiZhui lo apegara tanto a él, y lo dijera con esa implicancia intrínseca.

En realidad, era mejor así. Los momentos que estaba con él, los momentos en los que sentía que todo era más hermoso e incluso más dulce, todo era simplemente tan cálido que pensaba ¿no habría algo que lo arruinara?

Y su respuesta siempre sería que sí, pero que lo intentaría. Porque mientras tuviera esos trozos del amor que le daban una gran paz, ¿cómo era esa palabra?

Era tan inefable todo… así como la historia que vivieron. Mientras cantaba, atesoraba y grababa cada palabra. Cuidaría todo de él, cada tristeza y felicidad, como no pudo hacerlo antes. Quizás aún faltaba tanto por conocer, pero sólo quería atesorarlo, sólo quería explicarle que todo estaría bien y que podía ser él mismo siempre, en todo momento.

Porque ahora se encargaría de valorarlo. Tenía una segunda oportunidad, ¡no iba a arruinarlo otra vez!

JingYi sonrió en la parte que continuó, manteniendo su voz tranquila, pero volátil entre sostenidos y altos. Miraba lentamente a SiZhui mientras le transmitía el mensaje. Esa canción era de los dos, pues mientras Yuan explicaba cómo quería cuidarlo, Lan Yin le contaba que velaría su soledad, que sólo quería ser codicioso, monopolizarlo, ¿no habían sido siempre así?

Por si las dudas, el nacido en enero sonrió asintiendo. Tal vez sólo necesitaban eso.

Todo había cambiado, Yuan lo sabía. Todo lo que había pasado hizo a ambos más cautelosos, tenían miedo aún, pero ¿no estaban apuntando a lo mismo? mantenerse felices. Quizás era lo único que todavía se mantenía antes de esa aberrante ruptura, y era lo único que iba a conservar por ahora. Los sueños se iban a ir construyendo con el tiempo, con posibilidades y certezas.

Ahora prefería la realidad y enfrentar todo con él, siempre y cuando el más bajo lo mirara con esos ojitos cargados de amor.

Estaba enamorado, y maldita sea, que cada día que pasaba era sólo más intenso e incluso despreciable, porque era desgarrador. A veces sólo lo pensaba y… era corrosivo, pero la violencia era parte de lo intenso, y aunque se asustara, ¿no era mejor aquello que daba miedo?

La primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que estuvo con él, cuando intentó recuperarlo, todas esas veces tuvo miedo, temía por él y por JingYi, y sin embargo…

Sin embargo sentía que cada día sólo lo quería más. Y si JingYi sólo lo eligiera, ¿no valdría todo la pena?

Porque no sabía cuándo o cómo pasó, pero lo quería, lo quería tanto que sólo podía temer. Pero estaba bien porque podía estar con él, y no querría estar con nadie más. Y aunque no pudiera decirlo de forma concisa, podía intentar transmitirlo en fragmentos día a día, para que algún día se juntaran e hicieran aquel "te amo" más grande que alguna vez pudiera pronunciar.

No podía dudar nunca más, y tampoco quería hacerlo, porque JingYi no merecía eso.

El menor era todo lo bueno que tenía en la vida, era la muestra de que la suerte existía, destino, "decisiones", recordó. Lo que fuera, todo estaba con él, y quería seguir endulzando sus días con él, con los recuerdos que hicieran juntos, con las discusiones tontas e incluso con los momentos donde Yuan podía expresar su enorme admiración.

Que lo quería, era un hecho. Que lo quería hacer feliz, una verdad, y si todo progresaba con el paso de las estaciones, sólo quedaba esperar que fuera un progreso positivo. Porque el sentimiento que tenía SiZhui era algo a lo que querría aferrarse.

Ese era el sabor del amor, sujetar la mano de JingYi frente al público, que seguro creía que era otra performance y no entendían la profundidad del asunto, ni la complicidad de las últimas silabas a cantar.

Llovían los aplausos y todos los silbidos hacia JingYi. Él cantó de forma decente, y lo sabía, pero JingYi siempre sería el centro de atención, con esa existencia tan brillante y hermosa. Estaba tan orgulloso de poder construir su día a día con él, y con nadie más que con él.

Después de bajar del escenario, volvieron a su mesa. Ninguno habló de la canción, pero SiZhui sentía que era necesario, ¿por qué? ¿qué tenía por decir, por expresar?

Si sólo pudiera decirle que su paz, su calma era él… y otra vez ¿cuál era esa palabra?

El sol cayó, y con ello, Yuan decidió salir del bar sujetando la manga de JingYi. El chico le siguió, mientras veían lentamente a las nubes tornarse grises junto al cielo teñido de colores del atardecer, con estrellas quemando a lo lejos en su propia existencia. El sonido del mar se hacía cómodamente con ellos, y el frío sería insoportable si SiZhui no estuviera acostumbrado a la brisa marina.

Caminando en dirección a las olas, había un pequeño muro al que JingYi se subió para equilibrarse, y abrió ampliamente los brazos mientras la brisa despeinaba sus cabellos y las olas rompían.

Esas olas que ocultaban sus carcajadas, sus voces risueñas e incluso disimulaba la temperatura siempre alta de Yuan. Las olas que se negaban a transmitir la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, y ¿no había forma de ser claro? porque parecía que sólo era excusa tras excusa.

Yuan exhaló hondamente, mientras el viento mecía con calma sus ropas, y JingYi se volteaba a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no subes? ¡la playa se aprecia mejor desde acá! –Dijo, mientras extendía su mano.

SiZhui siempre querría tomar esa mano mientras le fuera extendida, y se subió al desnivel desde donde se apreciaba la arena trigueña, las algas marinas y el cielo fundirse con el mar en el horizonte.

La luz se hundía gradualmente y era una calma que llegaba tacita a su cuerpo; la caída del sol junto al niño que le gustaba era simplemente algo etéreo de apreciar, algo que le gustaba memorar y vivir un par de veces.

Mientras aquello no se perdiera…

Yuan dejó que la sensación lo envolviera, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, y JingYi simplemente miraba a lo lejos, como si nada fuera más hermoso que el mar.

Quizás porque sentían lo mismo, pensó Yuan. Que todo era demasiado hermoso y sin embargo, real.

-Gracias a ti, he comenzado a pensar que quizás todo lo que creí como "establecido" se modifica. –Habló JingYi repentinamente, mientras las olas pegaban con fuerza contra las rocas.

-¿Sí? ¿por qué? –Preguntó Yuan mientras se bajaba de donde estaba y sus zapatos entraban en contacto con la arena. Llevó sus manos a su calzado y lo retiró, para hacer lo mismo con sus calcetines y entrar en contacto directo con los granitos de la cubierta de la playa.

-Porque no soporto perder, no soporto que las cosas no me salgan bien, pero seguimos intentando. Es bonito. –Contestó JingYi, imitando el gesto de retirar sus zapatos, aunque con menos elegancia, tomando asiento directamente en la arena humedecida.

El más alto rió, sólo para tomar asiento a su lado y sujetar el calzado ajeno.

-Supongo que me pasa igual, aunque tú directamente viniste a poner mi mundo de cabeza, ¿sabías? –Admitió, mientras se acomodaba y cuando quedó bien junto a JingYi, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

La humedad del ambiente, las olas salpicando mientras rompían, lo gélido del lugar y sin embargo, las manos cálidas de JingYi que le daban confianza. Todo era tan hermoso.

-Supongo que sí. –Carcajeó JingYi, mientras tanteaba la arena y buscaba la mano de Yuan–, ¡pero fue entretenido! era gracioso ver que al inicio colapsabas y luego simplemente estabas en confianza. –Añadió–, como si repentinamente te sintieras cómodo conmigo.

-Mnh. Lo estoy. –Aseveró, mientras alzaba la vista observando los rasgos del rostro de JingYi.

-Eso es bueno, ¡porque no te dejaré salirte con la tuya! la próxima vez, trata de detenerme ¿sí?

SiZhui frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién dijo que te dejaré hacerlo de nuevo? ¡antes lo conversamos! no me des estos sustos. –Clamó, mientras que con la mano libre que tenía, tanteaba su bolsillo en búsqueda de calor.

Hacía frío, mientras la llovizna se hacía con el lugar.

-¡Woah! ¿crees que vaya a llover? –Preguntó JingYi con curiosidad, mientras el mar seguía en lo suyo, ruidoso y coqueto, atractivo y cautivador.

Para SiZhui, JingYi era tantas cosas: el mar, las estrellas, el amor, la felicidad. Era sencillo hallarlo en cosas hermosas.

El mayor de ellos alzó la mano, y repentinamente se impulsó hacia adelante para poder levantarse. JingYi se vio extrañado ante la repentina acción de su compañero, pero no se movió, y pareció intrigado ante el actuar de Yuan, que se ubicó frente a él, y tomó asiento en forma de flor de loto.

Allí estaba, tan confundido y sin embargo, tan hermoso. SiZhui cerró sus ojos e inhaló hondamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Hey… –Llamó con un temblor que envolvía su cuerpo, como el viento marino que cosquilleaba en su espina dorsal y provocaba una corriente incomoda y escalofríos–, sé que es mala idea hacer promesas y que estamos muy jóvenes todavía pero no quiero dudar. –Señaló, mientras sacaba una caja rectangular, y veía el rostro curioso de JingYi.

Porque eso no era un anillo.

-¿A-Yuan? –Preguntó con la ceja alzada–, ¿qué haces?

-Idioteces.

-Dime algo que no tenga claro. –Respondió en una carcajada.

-Papá me dio la idea. Aunque él me dijo que comprar cuando le pedí ayuda, ¡no le des el crédito! –Aclaró, mientras abría la caja y sacaba un conjunto de cadenas a juego, y unos anillos grabados.

Estaba seguro que JingYi no lloraba del susto, al menos.

-¡No puedo usar eso! –Se quejó JingYi con la voz quebrada–, ¡no puedes sólo ser tan lindo e injusto!

Yuan rió, mientras retiraba el colgante, tomaba la mano de JingYi y lo dejaba reposar ahí.

-¿Seguro que no? puedes esconderlo bajo la ropa. Puedes estar tranquilo, no son anillos de compromiso… todavía. –Añadió SiZhui, mientras el más bajo daba un brinco y simplemente asentía.

-Pero…

-Sin peros. A veces me pregunto ¿no te das cuenta? rompes todos mis esquemas, y sin ti, en realidad nada tiene significado. Tampoco te digo que nos casemos, estamos jóvenes. Veamos a dónde va esto. Pero quisiera que todo el tiempo vaya contigo ¿es acaso muy cursi? –Indagó de forma retórica, sin esperar respuesta.

-Muy. –Contestó JingYi mientras se reía–, pero eso está bien ¡no me molesta! sólo no quites los ojos de mí. Con eso será suficiente.

-Creo que sería imposible dejar de mirarte. Atraes la vista de todos, ¡eres genial! y si te quedaras así, seguirías siéndolo.

JingYi, quien recibió el colgante, comenzó a ponerlo en su cuello, y entonces se estremeció ante el frío de la alhaja que decoraba en él.

Estaría bien para él. Aguantó un par de años en soledad, quería simplemente felicidad, y nada más que eso.

-Haré todo a mi manera, ¿sabes? –Añadió JingYi de la nada, mientras puchereaba y veía que Yuan sacaba su colgante, y lo acomodaba en él.

-Mnh, eso estaría bien. –Respondió, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado de nuevo–, entonces siempre te llevaría a recorrer lugares y siempre podrías sonreír, ¿no? creo que así todo está bien. –Insistió con tranquilidad, y se reacomodó como estaba inicialmente, aunque esa vez, entrelazando sus manos.

-¿Por qué te gusto, A-Yuan? –Cuestionó de repente JingYi, mientras SiZhui levantaba el rostro y quedaban sujetando sus miradas–, digo, aparte de mi voz, ¿qué hizo que confundieras tus sentimientos de admiración hacia mí?

El mayor inhaló profundo.

-Es sólo… eres tan alegre, tan dinámico y sincero. Estabas enamorado de mí, aunque no lo notara, y sólo… eras lindo. Nunca lo notaste, pero éramos tan diferentes entre ambos, me encantaba darte exclusividad y sentirse eso de vuelta. –Miró fijamente sus ojos, y la palma de su mano reposó en la mejilla entibiecida de su compañero–, Sin darme cuenta, estaba perdidamente embelesado del JingYi enamorado. Y ¿no sería lindo que JingYi enamorado esté junto a mí? pensé más de alguna vez para mí mismo, aunque tratara de empujar ese pensamiento. Y entonces, cada vez que cantabas, transmitías una calidez que me hizo dar cuenta: si fuera contigo, podría perderme en el desierto y estar calmado. –Aseveró–, pero creo que amo más de ti que sólo eso.

Lan JingYi, con su enorme sonrisa mirando a la luz de la luna, asintió.

-¡Entiendo a qué te refieres! –Exclamó, mientras SiZhui acercaba despacio el rostro de JingYi al suyo, y contactaba suave sus labios, sintiendo un revoloteo intenso en el estómago. Cada vez que se sentía así, podía comprender lo inconmensurable que se instauraba en él, como el baile del viento entumeciendo los dedos de ambos, o la textura de los labios de JingYi que cada vez le parecían más tiernos y al mismo tiempo más ásperos.

¿Importaba acaso? así como JingYi se enamoró y consiguió fuerzas de su sonrisa, SiZhui se enamoró de la calidez de su voz, se enamoró de sus sentimientos, de su forma de ver la vida, e incluso de ese largo y tendido ceño fruncido cuando las cosas le disgustaban.

Se separaron lento, aunque mantuvieron la distancia, apoyando frente contra frente y riendo bajito.

-¡Supongo que entonces podemos continuar así! –Comentó con alegría, y una extraña sensación de calidez se adueñó del estómago de Yuan al saberse simplemente aceptado.

Y SiZhui supo que realmente había sido la mejor casualidad de su vida, el perderse entre los pliegues de la ropa, y la voz de JingYi. No querría jamás un camino de vuelta a su vida solitaria, si ahora tendría a JingYi como el nuevo sol que le iluminaba.

**\--**

**¡Terminé! Es primera vez que dejo una nota porque no sé usar fanfiction, así que me disculpo si es parte del capítulo ùwú Desde Diciembre estaba tan metida en esto. Cada canción elegida, cada capítulo aquí, todo fue lentamente pensado antes de ser escrito ¡y llegamos al final! Sí, estoy llorando skdkskfk la verdad, desde el inicio quería escribir esto... Porque estas canciones para mí son todo lo que es mi vida. La más importante fue Unknown. La que más me pegó, 10plate. Y a día de hoy me siento orgullosa de esto. Empezó porque soy una fangirl activa ¡y terminó con esto mismo! El juego de los matchs fue algo que pasó en mi grupo de fangirleo, e hicimos reír mucho a la japonesa 3 la verdad es que al fin me animé a subir el final ¡Perdón la tardanza! Espero les haya gustado el final. Los quiero muchísimo y mil gracias por aguantarme ¡Karasu de despide!**


End file.
